Ein neuer Spieler
by Artemis1000
Summary: In einer alternativen Zeitlinie erscheint Dukat mit seiner zweiten Frau und einer kleinen Flotte auf Deep Space Nine.
1. Kapitel 1

Copyright: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine gehört Paramount. Kvanergga, das IVK und die Kvaggra sind meine eigene Erfindung.  
Rating: PG-13  
Zeit: In einer parallelen Zeitlinie circa. 3 Monate nach Zu neuer Würde (Return to Grace)  
Inhalt: Du/f Mit seiner neuen Frau und einer kleinen Flotte besucht Dukat Deep Space Nine...  
  
Ein neuer Spieler A1  
Von Artemis (Artemis1000@gmx.net)  
  
  
  
"Guten Morgen!"  
  
"Guten Morgen, Major!", grüßte die OPS-Crew von Deep Space Nine einstimmig.  
  
Major Kira Nerys ging direkt zum Replikator, "Raktajino! Captain, Odo kommt gleich her, wir möchten mit Ihnen über die zunehmende Kriminalität auf DS9 sprechen.   
  
"Gut, kommen Sie dann in mein Büro."  
  
"Danke, Sir."  
  
"Dax, alter Mann, geht es Ihnen nicht gut?" Die Trill sah erschöpft aus, hatte Ringe unter den Augen.  
  
"Ich habe nur schlecht geschlafen. Es muß Vollmond sein", lächelte sie müde. Captain Ben Sisko tätschelte ihr die Schulter, ging dann zu O'Brien.  
  
"Computer!", zischte der Ingenieur.  
  
"Probleme, Chief?"  
  
"Die Subraumemitter sind ausgefallen und die Langstreckensensoren haben eine kleine Fehlfunktion. Ich kümmere mich schon drum."  
  
An diesem Morgen herrschte eine solche Idylle in der OPS, daß Sisko schon fast mißtrauisch wurde. Er schimpfte sich paranoid und ging in sein Büro.  
  
  
"Einverstanden, Constable, ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in Ihre Fähigkeiten", Sisko verließ mit Kira und Odo eine Stunde später sein Büro, um O'Brien persönlich "Dampf zu machen". Sie hatten zu viele Feinde, um von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten sein zu dürfen.  
  
"O'Brien an OPS."   
  
"Sisko hier."   
  
"Captain, ein Subraumkanal steht wieder, die Sensoren haben ein ernsthafteres Problem."   
  
"Was ist für Sie ein "ernsthafteres" Problem?"  
  
"Daß ich nicht weiß, was das Problem ist, Sir. Vorgestern wurden sie überprüft und alles funktionierte."  
  
"Die Sensoren haben oberste Priorität, Chief. Ein Subraumkanal wird für den Moment genügen müssen. Informieren Sie mich bitte über jeden Fortschritt."  
  
"Aye, Sir. O'Brien Ende."  
  
"Sir, die Langstreckensensoren liefern mir widersprüchliche Daten. Mal habe ich sieben Schiffe auf dem Schirm, dann wieder nicht", berichtigte Worf verstört.  
  
"Ich vermute, daß Sie nicht mehr über diese Schiffe wissen?"  
  
"Positiv, Sir."  
  
"Wann können wir sie mit den Kurzstreckensensoren scannen?"  
  
"Wenn sie auf uns zufliegen, in 20 Minuten, aber..."  
  
"...Sie haben keine zuverlässigen Daten, verstanden."  
  
  
Es sollten sehr lange 20 Minuten werden. Um die eigen Verwundbarkeit nicht preiszugeben, verzichtete Sisko darauf, die fremde Flotte, falls sie überhaupt existierte, zu rufen. Kurz vor Erreichen des Radius der intakten Sensoren, stoppten sie.   
  
"Ich habe die Kurzstreckensensoren modifiziert", erklärte Worf. "Wir erhalten jetzt Daten. "Es sind sieben Schiffe, eine Galor-Klasse, ein Bird of Prey, ein Warbird der D'deridex-Klasse, zwei Dominion-Kreuzer, ein aufgerüsteter cardassianischer Frachter und ein Schiff der Excelsior-Klasse . Sie SCHEINEN nur mittelschwer bewaffnet zu sein, haben die Schilde gehoben und die Phaser geladen." Aufmerksam hörten alle Worfs Erklärungen, sahen sich die merkwürdige Flotte auf dem Schirm an. Einige der Schiffe waren leicht beschädigt. "Sie rufen uns!"  
  
"Auf den Schirm, Commander!"   
  
Als nächstes sah Sisko eine Frau in einer weißen Uniform, deren Form stark an die cardassianische erinnerte. Aber sie hatte eine bajoranische Nase. "Ich grüße Sie, Captain Sisko! Ich bin Legat Val Gawlak, Zweite Kommandantin der Cardassian Rebel Alliance und Captain der Kahless Pride."  
  
Sisko war sprachlos. Er hatte Geheimdienstberichte über eine Bewegung, die in Verbindung mit Gul Dukat stehen sollte, gelesen. Darin war die CRA als Ein-Mann-Kommando bezeichnet worden, von einer Flotte hatte niemand gesprochen. "Captain Benjamin Sisko, Commander von Deep Space Nine."  
  
"Ich weiß. Wenn Sie erlauben, kann man sich persönlich nicht viel besser unterhalten?"  
  
"Sie dürfen gerne an Bord kommen, Legat. Unbewaffnet und alleine."  
  
"Bewaffnet, mit dem ersten Kommandant und vier Leibgarden!"  
  
"Ausgeschlossen!"  
  
Gawlak seufzte bedauernd, "wirklich schade, Captain. Zielen Sie auf die Schildgeneratoren und bereiten Sie Enterteams vor", befahl sie ihrer Crew gelassen.  
  
"Schilde hoch!", schrie Sisko. Zu spät, schon schüttelte eine Salve des Kommandoschiffs DS9 durch. "Legat, seien Sie bitte vernünftig! Bevor Sie meine Station zerstören, kommen Sie eben an Bord!"  
  
"Captain!", beschwerte sich Kira.  
  
"Zwei Schildgeneratoren sind zerstört und diese Legat hat sieben Schiffe! Wir haben genug Feinde, Major, wir müssen uns nicht noch mehr machen."  
  
  
Nur wenige Sekunden später erschien die sechsköpfige Truppe der Legat. Vier Cardassianer beschützten die zwei in der Mitte. Aus der Nähe war Gawlaks klingonisch gewölbte Stirn zu sehen. Zur allgemeinen Überraschung, oder auch nicht, war Gul Dukat der sechste. In der gleichen weißen Uniform trat er aus dem Landetrupp hervor. "Captain, ich muß mich für das Verhalten von Legat Gawlak entschuldigen. Meine Ehefrau ist von Zeit zu Zeit etwas... hitzköpfig."  
  
"Dukat, Ihre Frau ist Cardassianerin!", wunderte sich Kira. Nur vor Schock griff sie ihn nicht an.  
  
"Meine erste Frau, ja, Major." Eine Handbewegung und seine Männer senkten die Waffen.  
  
"Was wollen Sie von uns, Dukat?"  
  
"LEGAT Dukat, Major. Captain, können wir in Ihr Büro gehen?"  
  
  
In Siskos Büro sicherten die Leibwachen sofort die zwei Ausgänge mit gezogenen Phasern, Dukat und Gawlak stellten sich vor Siskos Schreibtisch, Kira stand neben ihm. "Die neuen Uniformen sehen freundlicher aus", begann Sisko Smalltalk.  
  
"Danke. Deep Space Nine ist eine große Station und ich habe Ihre Gastfreundschaft immer genossen, Captain. Seit ich mit meiner Frau zusammenarbeite, ist uns klar geworden, welche Ziele wir wirklich erreichen wollen. Dahin ist es kein leichter Weg, sie sind hoch gesteckt..."  
  
Val legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm, "laß mich bitte reden, ich möchte heute noch aus diesem Büro rauskommen", lächelte sie entwaffnend. Kira mußte unwillkürlich grinsen, Dukat machte Platz. "Schon besser! Die Schiffe unserer ersten Flotte benötigen einige Reparaturen, unsere Crew Urlaub, das werden wir auf DS9 machen!"  
  
"Kommt drauf an, ob Sie uns doch noch entern!"  
  
"Wir hegen keinerlei feindliche Absichten gegen Bajor oder die Föderation", bekräftigte Dukat.  
  
"Vor ein paar Minuten hat das noch anders ausgesehen... Gut, wie viele Mann hat Ihre Flotte?"  
  
"Gute 300 werden auf DS9 wohnen."  
  
"Das ist unmöglich, Legat! Wo sollen wir bitteschön 300 Leute unterbringen? Landurlaub können wir Ihnen nicht verbieten, aber Ihre Soldaten werden auf den Schiffen wohnen müssen."  
  
"Und das ist wiederum für uns unmöglich, weil wir die Schiffe ganz umbauen wollen. Es wird keine Mauer auf der anderen bleiben, auf der Baustelle kann niemand schlafen, geschweige denn leben!"  
  
"Da muß ich Ihnen leider zustimmen, Legat Gawlak. Können Sie die Schiffe nicht nacheinander umbauen?", unterstütze Kira Dukats Frau.  
  
"Das geht, aber dann wird es länger dauern, etwa drei Wochen. Wir werden die meiste Arbeit selbst machen, aber für einige Dinge benötigten wir Ihre Fachkräfte. Ihre Ingenieure arbeiten, zu meinem Bedauern, in einer ganz anderen Klasse als unsere."  
  
Kiras Angebot konnte Sisko unmöglich zurückziehen. Die Station gehörte Bajor und sie vertrat Bajor. Irgendwie hegte er für die Rebellen Sympathie. "Ich bin einverstanden. Unter zwei Bedingungen: Sie reparieren die von Ihnen verursachten Schäden und lassen sich in unsere Stationspolitik einbeziehen. Ich habe keine Lust, mir in drei Wochen Beschwerden über die rassistischen Bajoraner anzuhören!"  
  
Die Legats sahen sich an, nickten. Dukat stimmte zu, "wir nehmen Ihr Angebot dankbar an."  
  
"Sollte Deep Space Nine oder Bajor angegriffen werden, werden wir Sie selbstverständlich unterstützen", fügte Val hinzu. "Keine Widerrede, es gehört für Klingonen zu den guten Manieren, daß der Gast seinem Gastgeber beisteht."  
  
"Ich hoffe, daß wir dieses Versprechen nicht einfordern müssen, aber falls doch, werde ich keine Scheu haben, Ihre Truppen anzufordern!", lächelte Sisko. "Arbeiten wir nun die Einzelheiten aus?"  
  
  
Nach Verhandlung des "Kleingedruckten" kommandierte Legat Dukat das Andockmanöver vom Kommandoschiff, Legat Gawlak von der OPS. Sisko gruselte es davor, vor den Bewohnern von DS9 seine Entscheidung rechtfertigen zu müssen. Es gab keinen Grund, außer sieben bis an die Zähne bewaffnete Kriegsschiffe, er hatte intuitiv entschieden.   
  
"Ich habe hier die Liste der benötigten Quartiere und technische Daten unseres Kommandoschiffs, der Invader. Es muß als erstes repariert werden." Ein PADD gab Val Kira, das andere O'Brien. "Ich schicke unseren Chefingenieur in den Maschinenraum, er kennt das Schiff wie seine Westentasche."  
  
"Schön, ich gehe gleich runter. Alles weitere bespreche ich dann mit ihm. Ähm, wenn Sie eine Konferenz aller Chefingenieure einrichten könnten, das wäre ideal!"  
  
"In fünfzehn Minuten in Ihrem Maschinenraum?"  
  
"Sie sind phantastisch, Legat Gawlak!"  
  
"Andockrampe acht ist für Cold War freigegeben. Unterer Pylon, Destiny, nicht oberer! Invader, bitte an Andockrampe fünf andocken. Dukat, was soll das? Ihre verdammte Invader soll keine Kunststücke fliegen sondern endlich andocken!"  
  
"Das macht sie gerade, Major. Mein Pilot dockt nur zum ersten Mal an Deep Space Nine an und ist äußerst nervös!"  
  
"Okay, Ihr Pilot hat noch fünf Minuten, dann schieße ich Sie ab! Cold War hat erfolgreich angedockt, Destiny dockt gerade an. Kahless Pride, WAS, bei den Propheten, machen Sie da! Ein paar Meter näher und Sie wären mit dem Pylon kollidiert!"  
  
"Tut mir leid, Ma'am, ich mußte der Invader ausweichen", sagte Gawlaks Pilot.  
  
"DUKAT!", schrie Kira.  
  
  
Nachdem alle Schiffe angedockt hatten und, dank Damar, Kommandant des Warbirds Cold War, und der anderen Guls, wieder etwas Ruhe auf der OPS eingekehrt war, bekamen die Soldaten von Dukat und Gawlak eine vorgezogene Standpauke gehalten, ehe sie auf die Bevölkerung der Raumstation losgelassen wurden. Die Ingenieure der Invader kannten sich mit den Tücken cardassianischer Technik bestens aus, behoben umgehend den Schaden, an dem O'Briens Crew schon Stunden arbeitete. Das brachte ihnen seinen Respekt ein.   
  
Legat Gawlak hatte Major Kira zu einer Führung durch DS9 überreden können, um die Laune der Bajoraner zu erkunden. "Diese Promenade ist so hübsch! All die vielen Leute, wie unbeschwert und glücklich sie sind", schwärmte Dukats Frau.  
  
"Ja, Deep Space Nine ist ein guter Platz zum Leben. Ich hoffe, daß mein Volk nicht durchdreht. Es haben schon öfter Cardassianer hier ihren Landurlaub verbracht, aber es waren noch nie so viele."  
  
"Wir haben extra neue Uniformen erfunden, um nicht mehr an DIE Cardassianer zu erinnern. Aber ich kann Ihren Landsleuten nicht verübeln, wenn sie das übersehen wollen. Oh, was ist denn das?"  
  
"Das Quarks. Holosuiten, Glücksspiele, Essen, Getränke, leichte Mädchen und kriminelle Geschäfte!"  
  
"Lassen Sie uns reingehen!", rief Gawlak begeistert.  
  
Kira lachte, "aber nur kurz, Legat. Ich kann Quark nicht lange ertragen!"  
  
  
"Blutwein, aber richtigen!", bestellte die Legat bei Quark. "Und einen Drink für alle!"  
  
"Romulanisches Ale!", wollte Kira.  
  
"Das fordert meine Phantasie", freute sich Quark, "heute bestellen die Bajoraner alle nur Frühlingswein, die Sternenflotte Syntheol und die Cardassianer Kanar! Sagen Sie, tragen Sie nicht die gleiche Uniform wie die Cardassianer? Es heißt, sieben Schiffe sollen angedockt haben!"  
  
"Das ist richtig!"  
  
"Ich bin Quark, stolzer Besitzer des sozialen Zentrums auf DS9! Wie heißen Sie, schöne, starke Kriegerin?", schrie er durch den Lärm.   
  
"Legat Gawlak, Captain der Kahless Pride und Zweiter Kommandant der Cardassian Rebel Alliance!"  
  
"Ein würdiger Titel für eine atemberaubende Frau", hauchte Quark.  
  
Val sah sich schon in dem Etablissement um. Sie entdeckte an einem Tisch eine Rangelei, ignorierte sie aber. "Oh, danke, mein Blutwein!" Sie trank den Becher in einem Zug aus. "Sie nippen ja nur an Ihrem Ale, Kira! Das ist doch kein Trinken!"  
  
"Ich will mich lange daran halten. Quarks Getränke sind sehr teuer."  
  
"Heute geht es auf mich, soll ich noch eine Lokalrunde schmeißen?"   
  
"Das würde Barren kosten, nein, das brauchen Sie nicht zu tun."  
  
"Moment, ich muß kurz ein paar Streithähne trennen!" Sie sprintete zu der Rangelei. "Sofort aufhören, Offiziere!", baute sich die Legat auf. Die Raufer ignorierten sie. "Ich bin Legat Gawlak von der Cardassian Rebel Alliance und befehle Ihnen, diese Schlägerei zu beenden, oder ich werde Ihnen zeigen, was cardassianische Brutalität ist! Das ist meine letzte Warnung!" Ein Bajoraner schielte zu ihr, lachte, als würde er sie nicht ernst nehmen und machte weiter.   
  
So etwas ließ Val sich nicht gefallen. Sie packte den vorlauten Bajoraner als ersten, trat ihm in den Bauch und schlug ihn mit ein paar gezielten Kopfschlägen k.o.. Die restlichen Bajoraner betäubte sie mit dem vulkanischen Nackengriff, ein klingonisches Bath'leth verschaffte ihr den nötigen Respekt. Ihre eigenen Soldaten durften sich auf eine "Spezialbehandlung" freuen, wurden mit Fußtritten gegen die Rüstung in die Dekoration befördert.  
  
"Ma'am, was soll das?", stotterte ein Halbbajoraner.  
  
Sie sprang auf den an der Wand liegenden Mann zu, hielt ihm am Kehlkopf fest, "das frage ich SIE, Sie nutzlosen Idioten! Diese Uniform haben Sie nicht verdient! WESHALB hat Legat Dukat wohl gesagt, Sie sollten sich nicht schlagen? Denken Sie, wir geben solche Befehle aus Spaß aus? Als Sicherheitschef haben Sie ein Vorbild zu sein, Glinn Vaalis Jolan! Sie hätten Ihre Männer von der Prügelei abhalten müssen, dafür sind Sie, verdammt noch mal, da!"  
  
"Ich bitte um Entschuldigung, Ma'am", gurgelte er so gut er konnte.  
  
"WAS? Ich höre Sie nicht!" Sie ließ den Hals ihres Untergebenen los.  
  
"Ich bitte um Entschuldigung für mein befehlswidriges Verhalten, Ma'am und um eine harte Strafe für mich, Ma'am. Ich übernehme als ranghöchster Offizier die volle Verantwortung, ich bitte Sie, seien Sie gegenüber meinen Untergebenen nachsichtig."  
  
"Sie wandern zuerst mal alle in die Arrestzellen... hey, das gilt auch für die Bajoraner, sonst bekommen Sie ein Messer in den Rücken, Mister!" Sie tippte auf ihren Kommunikator, "Gawlak an Sicherheit." Für die Kommunikation innerhalb von DS9 trugen sie bajoranische Kommunikatoren.  
  
"Odo hier, was kann ich für Sie tun, Legat?", fragte Odo.  
  
"Ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie zwölf Personen im Quarks abholen und arretieren würden. Es gab eine Schlägerei zwischen Miliz und CRA, die ich glücklicherweise beenden konnte."  
  
"Ich komme sofort zu Ihnen. Odo Ende."  
  
  
"Sie sind eine gute Kämpferin, Legat Gawlak, waren Sie im Widerstand?", fragte Kira auf dem Rückweg zur OPS.  
  
"Nein, aber ich bin von Klein auf an Waffen gewöhnt."  
  
"Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben! Gul Dukat ist Legat, kommandiert eine Rebellen-Flotte und hat eine klingonische Frau!", lachte die Bajoranerin.  
  
"So bin ich halt, verliebe mich in einen Mann, der vom ganzen Quadranten gefürchtet wird!", lachte sie. "Ziyal hat mir viel von Ihnen erzählt. Sie liebt Sie wie ihre eigene Mutter!"  
  
"Ein wunderbares Mädchen! Aber ich bin etwas sauer auf sie, weil sie keinen Ton gesagt hat!"  
  
"Das waren reine Vorsichtsmaßnahmen. Ich wette darauf, daß der Obsidianische Orden sogar weiß, was Sie heute Morgen zum Frühstück hatten, Major! Ihre Subraumkommunikation wird mit 100prozentiger Sicherheit abgehört."  
  
"Das sollte kein Vorwurf sein. Müssen Sie Ziyal jetzt mitnehmen?"  
  
"Darüber wollen wir mit ihr sprechen, sobald sie ankommt. Falls mein Göttergatte nicht vergessen hat, sie zu informieren!" Unvermittelt kam Kira in den Sinn, daß Dukat bei einer so dominanten Frau wie Val Gawlak vermutlich nichts zu sagen hatte.  
  
"Das hat er nicht!", antwortete Dukat. "Sie kommt erst um 1800 an, weil sie ein Treffen mit dem Ersten Minister nicht absagen will."  
  
"Das würde ich an Ziyals Stelle auch nicht machen, Shakaar soll eine gewisse Wirkung auf Frauen haben!", flötete Gawlak mit Unschuldsmiene. "Übrigens, Kira, nennen Sie mich Val!"  
  
"Nerys!"  
  
"Lassen Sie mal die Liste der Quartiere rüberwachsen, die wir bekommen, Nerys!"  
  
  
Um 1700 hatten sich die Kommandanten und Chefingenieure aller Schiffe und der Raumstation mit Major Kira in Captain Siskos Büro versammelt. Sie diskutierten überwiegend technische Fragen. "Ich kann mit dieser Lösung leben, weil Sie sich noch technisches Wissen über romulanische Schiffe aneignen müssen, Chief. Aber nach der Invader und der Kahless WILL ich die Cold War repariert bekommen, Legat! Weil sie über eine Tarnvorrichtung verfügt, ist sie eins unserer wichtigsten Schiffe!"  
  
"Mister Joran gehört zu den besten Ingenieuren, die ich kenne. Binnen einer Stunde habe ich mehr über Warbirds gelernt als in all den Jahren auf der Akademie!", lobte O'Brien seinen Kollegen des romulanischen Raumers. Er war positiv überrascht, daß es ein Mischling so weit bringen konnte.   
  
"Damit steht der Reparatur der Cold War vor der Kahless Pride doch nichts im Weg?", drängte Damar.  
  
"Das ist doch albern! Ich kommandiere ein Schiff des Dominion", ging eine weibliche Gul dazwischen. "Meine Destiny ist auch wichtig! Wir sind doch nicht auf einem Ferengi-Basar!"  
  
"Ganz meine Meinung, Gul Ravor!", bekräftigte die Kommandantin des anderen JemHadar-Schiffs.  
  
"Die Reihenfolge der Reparaturen steht fest, Ladies and Gentlemen! Galor-Klasse Invader, Bird of Prey Kahless Pride, Warbird Cold War, JemHadar-Kreuzer Destiny, Destroyer, Excelsior-Klasse Arabia und Frachter Skylab!", verkündete Val für beide Legats. "Die Skylab ist leider letzte, weil Forschungsschiffe im Krieg nur bedingt nützlich sind."  
  
"Legats, Major Kira, die Skylab-Crew könnte vielleicht die lange Wartezeit nutzen, um einen Forschungsauftrag auf Bajor auszuführen? Unsere Geotektoniker möchten die Auswirkungen des exzessiven Rohstoffabbaus auf Bajor und den Monden während der cardassianischen Besatzung auf die Kruste des Planeten messen."  
  
Kira wurde bleich, "ist meine Heimat in Gefahr?"  
  
"Eine akute Gefährdung können wir zu 98, 74 Prozent ausschließen. Aber die Minen sind zu tief. Wenn Ihre Regierung erlaubt, erforschen wir, ob und wie starke Schäden vorhanden sind."  
  
"Müssen Sie für Ihre Messungen die Bevölkerung evakuieren, Glinn?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Warum machen Sie dieses Projekt nicht gemeinsam mit bajoranischen Geotektonikern?"  
  
"Meine Crew besteht aus Forschern, nicht aus Soldaten. Das feindselige Verhalten der bajoranischen Miliz wird sich negativ auf die Leistungsbereitschaft meiner Crew auswirken."  
  
Diesmal lächelte Kira aufmunternd, "vertrauen Sie dem Ersten Minister in dieser Sache. Er wird Ihnen charmante bajoranische Kollegen zur Seite stellen. Wann möchten Sie beginnen, Glinn Seris?"  
  
"Sobald wie möglich, Major", erklärte der Romulaner.  
  
"Versprechen kann ich nichts, aber bereiten Sie sich darauf vor, Morgen nach Bajor zu fliegen", grinste Kira. Sie war sich sicher, daß Shakaar die Wichtigkeit der Mission verstehen würde.  
  
  
Wenig später standen Legat Dukat und Legat Gawlak vor einer Luftschleuse. Sie warteten auf das Raumschiff von Bajor, in dem Tora Ziyal sein würde. "Hoffentlich mag sie mich, ich bin so aufgeregt!"   
  
"Sie liebt Dich doch schon!"  
  
"Ja, aber persönlich ist es doch anders als per Subraum." Sie stampfte mit den Füßen auf, "wann kommt das blöde Schiff endlich! Diese Bajoraner können aber auch NIE pünktlich sein!"  
  
"Beruhige Dich, Val!"  
  
"Ich kann und ich will mich nicht beruhigen! Ich bin nervös, na und, was ist so schlimm daran?"  
  
"Nichts, Liebes, ich kann nur nicht ertragen, wenn Du leidest", Dukat nahm sie in den Arm.  
  
"Du bist so süß, habe ich Dir heute schon gesagt, daß ich Dich liebe?", säuselte sie.   
  
"Noch nicht oft genug..."   
  
Über ihren Kuß merkten sie nicht, daß das Schiff anlegte und die Passagiere ausstiegen, bis plötzlich Ziyal neben ihnen stand. "Hallo, Daddy, hallo, Val!"  
  
Verzückt sah sie zu, wie ihr Mann und ihre Stieftochter sich begrüßten. Unter der klingonischen Schale lauerte eine Schwäche für Wiedersehensszenen.   
  
"Ziyal, ich bin so glücklich, Dich zu sehen! Du siehst wunderbar aus! Wie hat es Dir auf Bajor gefallen? Waren die Bajoraner freundlich zu Dir? Shakaar auch?", sprudelte es aus dem Vater heraus.  
  
Ziyal drückte ihn lachend, "ich habe Dich vermißt, Daddy! Und der Urlaub auf Bajor war schön, ich habe viel gelernt, der Erste Minister war SO nett, ich war richtig sprachlos!" Sie holte etwas aus ihrer Jackentasche, "ich habe ein nachträgliches Hochzeitsgeschenk für Euch", überreichte sie ein Paket.  
  
Jetzt stand sie sich mit Val Gawlak, der Gattin ihres Vaters, gegenüber. Beide Frauen wußten nicht, was sie sagen sollten. "Val, ich freue mich, Dich kennenzulernen", etwas originelleres fiel ihr nicht ein.  
  
"Und mich erst, Ziyal! Nachdem wir so viele Stunden über Subraum geredet haben, konnte ich es gar nicht abwarten, Dich persönlich zu treffen!"  
  
"Ging mir genauso. Wollt Ihr das Geschenk jetzt schon auspacken oder erst in unserem Quartier? Es ist für Euch beide und eine bajoranische Besonderheit", verriet sie schon.   
  
"Laß es uns noch schnell auspacken, Liebling, ja? Ich bin immer so ungeduldig", lächelte Val zu Ziyal. Gemeinsam öffneten sie das Geschenkpapier des riesigen Geschenks. Zuerst verstand nur Dukat, was es war. Ein kleiner Servierwagen aus Holz mit kunstvollen bajoranischen Mustern.   
  
"Er ist dafür, damit Ihr viele verschiedene Sachen vom Replikator abholen könnt. Ich habe so einen Wagen bei meinen Gastgebern gesehen", grinste sie. Ihr Vater hatte ihr von Vals Macke erzählt, viele kleine Portionen verschiedener Gerichte gleichzeitig zu verspeisen. Das ungewöhnliche Geschenk verfehlte zu Ziyals Freude seine Wirkung nicht.  
  
  
"Was machen wir heute Abend zu Essen, hast Du ein Lieblingsgericht, Ziyal?" Wie fast den ganzen Tag tigerte Val vor dem Replikator herum.  
  
"Hasperat! So richtig schön scharf, daß die Augen tränen", kicherte die Halb-Bajoranerin.  
  
"Hm, schmeckt der denn repliziert?"  
  
"Nicht wirklich. Aber ich hab auf Bajor gelernt, Hasperat zu machen..."  
  
"...warum überraschen wir ihn nicht mit unserem Spezial-Rezept?" Beide krümmten sich vor Lachen.  
  
"Aber wir haben keine frischen Zutaten! Zu dumm!"  
  
"Gawlak an Kira, Nerys, haben Sie eine Sekunde?"  
  
"Kira hier. Was gibt es denn?"  
  
"Kann mein Mann zuhören?"  
  
"Nein, wieso?"  
  
"Gut, Ziyal und ich wollen ihn mit richtig scharfem Hasperat überraschen, haben aber keine frischen Zutaten, Sie haben nicht zufällig etwas auf Vorrat, was wir uns ausleihen können?"  
  
"Oh doch! In zehn Minuten in meinem Quartier. Kira Ende."  
  
  
Um halb sieben erschien Legat Dukat in der Krankenstation von DS9. "Guten Morgen."  
  
Der bajoranische Arzt wirkte nicht erfreut. "Morgen, welche Beschwerden haben Sie?"  
  
"Ich habe mir vermutlich den rechten Arm ausgerenkt, alles verstaucht und ein paar Rippen scheinen auch gebrochen zu sein, nach den Schmerzen zu urteilen."  
  
"Ziehen Sie endlich den Panzer aus, wie soll ich Sie so behandeln?", fletschte der Arzt. Er führte einen Tricorder über Dukat, legte sich Knochen- und Dermal-Regeneratoren bereit. "Das sieht schlimm aus! Wo haben Sie sich verletzt, Legat?"  
  
"Das ist zu privat."  
  
"Mit ein paar Widerstandskämpfern zusammengerasselt, wie? Ich gebe Ihnen zuerst ein Hypospray."  
  
"Guten Morgen, Kollegen!", fröhlich kam Julian in die Krankenstation. "Legat, hatten Sie einen Unfall?"  
  
"Nein! Es ist PRIVAT! Keine Fragen mehr, Lieutenant", grollte Dukat.  
  
"Aye, aye, Sir." Bashir zog eine Fratze.  
  
  
Kira, Dax und Gawlak fuhren gemeinsam auf die OPS, unterhielten sich dabei rege. "Es war ein voller Erfolg! Mein Mann hat gehustet, geröchelt und wir haben uns kaputtgelacht!"  
  
"Zum nächsten Hasperat-Essen müssen Sie mich einladen, Legat!"  
  
"Das will ich mir auch nicht entgehen lassen!"  
  
"Ihr steht hiermit auf der Gästeliste! Guten Morgen, allerseits!", Val verließ den Turbolift, ging direkt zu Worf.  
  
"Morgen, Ma'am!"  
  
"Worf, der Klingone meines Vertrauens! Ich möchte mit Ihnen etwas besprechen."  
  
"Ja, Ma'am?"  
  
"Lassen Sie das, wir sind die einzigen Klingonen an Bord, das muß nicht sein!"  
  
"Ich werde mich daran halten, Gawlak, aber dann halten Sie sich auch an das Verhalten einer klingonischen Kriegerin!"  
  
"Kein Problem! Ich möchte mit Ihrer Unterstützung für die Sicherheit der Station ein gemeinsames Training mit der Sicherheit meines Schiffes organisieren. Unsere Anwesenheit zieht die Cardassianer vielleicht an."  
  
"Sinnvoll, ich bevorzuge aber die Crew des Leitschiffes."  
  
"Die Crew der Invader besteht aus hirnlosen Trotteln! Die können noch nicht mal andocken und sollen DS9 beschützen?", gab sie, so unfreundlich wie möglich, zu Bedenken.  
  
  
An Siskos Bürotür klingelte es. "Herein!"  
  
"Sir, Legat Gawlak hat den Vorschlag gemacht, daß wir die Mitglieder Sicherheit der Kahless Pride und von Deep Space Nine einem gemeinsamen Sicherheitstraining unterziehen. Ich halte das für sinnvoll. Sollte es einen Enterungsversuch geben, müssen sich unsere Alliierten den Rücken zudrehen können..."  
  
"Ich teile Ihre Meinung voll und ganz, Commander Worf. Wie stellen Sie sich das Training vor?"  
  
"Legat Gawlak und ich könnten nach dem Dienst Unterricht im Holodeck geben. Die Schwerpunkte möchten wir auf eine gemeinsame Taktik, Koordination und Vertrauensbildung setzen."  
  
"Erlaubnis erteilt! Übernehmen Sie das mit Legat Gawlak."  
  
"Danke, Sir."  
  
"Wegtreten."  
  
  
"Legat Dukat", kam O'Brien auf die Brücke, "was Sie von mir verlangen, ist absolut unmöglich! Das ist keine Reparatur der Schiffe, sondern ein kompletter Umbau!"  
  
"Ich weiß, Chief, aber wir müssen unsere Schiffe auf cardassianischen Standard bringen."  
  
"Schwimmbäder, Gärten, Holodecks, Frachträume zu Quartieren umbauen und/oder möblieren, Bäder und Replikatoren einbauen, dafür braucht eine Werft noch Monate!"  
  
"Wir werden die meiste Arbeit alleine machen. Wer von Ihnen hat Schwimmbäder und Gärten in Auftrag gegeben?", fragte Dukat. "Val, geb es zu!"  
  
Die Legat zog den Kopf ein, "äh... das war ich nicht! Nein, nein, das war... äh ... irgendwer von den Tausenden Leuten hier... vielleicht die Bajoraner? Vielleicht wollen sie uns etwas Gutes tun?"  
  
"Ich mag es nicht, wenn Du lügst. Die Bajoraner hätten sich für eine Schlangengrube entschieden!"  
  
"Bei den Gärten schuldig im Sinne der Anklage, aber mit den Schwimmbädern habe ich nichts zu tun!"  
  
"Gut, die kannst Du nämlich auch vergessen! Wir haben auf den JemHadar-Schiffen gerade genug Platz, um Schlafsäle zu errichten, jeder Kubikmeter ist kostbar! Wie weit sind Sie mit der Invader?"  
  
"Zum Glück muß die Galor-Klasse nur überholt werden, Ihre Ingenieure sind sehr gut, sie machen die paar kleinen Reparaturen, die anfallen, alleine. Übermorgen können Sie die Invader wieder fliegen lassen! Meine Leute machen sich schon mit dem klingonischen Schiff Ihrer Frau vertraut."  
  
"Was ist mit Ersatzteilen, können Sie alle replizieren?"  
  
"Problemlos. Ich wäre nicht abgeneigt, wenn wir tauschen könnten. Sie brauchen unsere Daten, um Ersatzteile für Ihre Schiffe zu replizieren und wir Ihre für DS9."  
  
"Sagen Sie meinem Kollegen, er soll die alten Terok Nor-Daten suchen und Ihnen kopieren."  
  
"Vielen Dank, Sir!"  
  
  
Mittags ging Kira auf die Invader, sie war neugierig auf das glorifizierte Kommandoschiff. Mit einer Karte und ein paar von Val in Lautschrift geschriebenen Wörtern Cardassianisch, weil sie aus ihr fremden Sicherheitsgründen keinen Universalübersetzer tragen durfte, machte sie sich auf den Weg. An der Luftschleuse mußte sie ihren Universalübersetzer und Kommunikator abgeben, ihr Ohrring und sie wurden untersucht. Dafür erhielt sie einen cardassianischen Kommunikator mit bajoranischer Frequenz. Zu ihrer eigenen Verwunderung war sie nicht verärgert über die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen.  
  
Die ersten 100 Meter kamen einem Spießrutenlauf gleich, überall mußte sie Werkzeug, Ingenieuren und Baustoffen ausweichen. Es überraschte sie, daß die Techniker bei dem schwachen Licht überhaupt etwas sahen, schluckte einen Kommentar aber runter. Als erstes wollte sie den Maschinenraum besuchen. Vor dem Turbolift wurde sie von einem Offizier angehalten. "Ma'am, es tut mir leid, aber die Turbolifte dürfen im Moment nur für Techniker und Material benutzt werden, Sie müssen die Jeffries-Röhren benutzen", erklärte er auf Cardassianisch.  
  
Kira war sprachlos, "ich bin Major Kira Nerys, bajoranischer Verbindungsoffizier, ich lasse mir von Ihnen nicht verbieten, den Turbolift zu benutzen!", vor Ärger vergaß sie, daß kein Übersetzer da war.  
  
"Major Kira, auf diesem Schiff ist Cardassianisch die einzige Umgangssprache", erklärte er freundlich.  
  
Sie seufzte, "ich verstehe Ihre Sprache, spreche sie aber nur schlecht", ein Standardsatz während der Besatzung. Den Satz, "ich will zum Maschinenraum", sprach Kira angestrengt auf Cardassianisch, fügte etwas, was laut PADD, "keine Jeffries-Röhre", heißen sollte, hinzu.  
  
"Unterstehen Sie sich, so mit einem cardassianischen Soldaten umzugehen, Sie nichtsnutzige Bajoranerin!", fauchte der Mann darauf, er wäre ein dreckiger Ferengi.  
  
"Entschuldigung, Sir", Kira verdrückte sich schnell in die nächste Röhre. Ihn ärgerte entweder ihre Befehlsverweigerung oder sie mußte etwas falsch ausgesprochen haben, während der Besatzung gehörten technische Ausdrücke nicht zu ihrem Wortschatz, dabei kam ihr der Satz so bekannt vor...  
  
Nach vier Decks kam sie, keuchend und schwitzend, im Maschinenraum an. Die Stufen der Leiter waren viel zu weit auseinander für Bajoraner. Sie fragte sich, wie die bajoranischen Crewmitglieder damit zurecht kamen. Zwei Sternenflottenoffiziere lasen Kontrollen ab, ein halbes Dutzend Cardassianer werkelte an allem und jedem, stellte Kira fest. Sie krabbelte aus der Jeffries-Röhre und sah sich ein wenig um. Es sah so aus wie auf Deep Space Nine.  
  
"Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Major Kira?"   
  
"Guten Tag Glinn!", grüßte sie den Chefingenieur. "Schönes Schiff." Das Verhängnis nahm seinen Lauf, als sie wieder vom PADD ablas. Statt zu fragen, ob sie sich umsehen durfte, fragte sie den ihr unsympathischen Mann, ob sie ihn zu einer kleinen Entspannung in sein Quartier begleiten dürfe.  
  
Der Cardassianer lachte lauthals, Kira hatte ihm ihre Abneigung deutlich genug bewiesen.  
  
"Sie lachen mich aus! Ich habe eine ernsthafte Frage an Sie und Sie haben nichts besseres zu tun, als über mich zu lachen!", schimpfte sie auf Bajoranisch. "Sagen Sie nicht, Sie verstehen mich nicht!"  
  
"Halten Sie das nicht für zu... radikal?" Die Auseinandersetzung eskalierte.  
  
Als Legat Dukat den Maschinenraum betrat, ging er sofort dazwischen. "Halten Sie SOFORT beide Ihren Mund! WAS IST HIER LOS?", er drückte die Streithähne gegen das Geländer des Warpkerns.  
  
"Sir, diese Frau hat mich beleidigt, dann habe ich mich gewehrt!"  
  
"Pah! ER hat MICH beleidigt! Ich habe ihn etwas gefragt, dann hat er mich ausgelacht, ich habe mich beschwert, er nannte mich "radikal" und dann hat er mich eine Nutte genannt!", schrie Kira.  
  
"Nicht in dem Ton, Major!"  
  
"Regen Sie sich ab, Dukat, ich rede in dem Ton, in dem ich will!"  
  
"NICHT AUF MEINEM SCHIFF! Was haben Sie gefragt?"  
  
"Was auf dem PADD steht", sie drückte es ihm in die Hand, "ich wollte mich nur umsehen!"  
  
Dukat laß zwei Zeilen, dann ließ er sich lachend gegen das Geländer fallen. Er zeigte seinem Offizier den Text, dann den anderen Cardassianern.  
  
"Was ist daran so komisch, Dukat?"  
  
"Von wem haben Sie das?"  
  
"Ihrer Frau!"  
  
Von Lachkrämpfen geschüttelt erklärte er ihr, "Sie haben meinem Führungsoffizier ein eindeutiges Angebot gemacht, Major! Meine Frau hat SEHR kreativ übersetzt!"  
  
"Ich werde sie umbringen, ich reiße ihr den Hals ab!", schimpfte sie lachend und wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken. "Das ist so peinlich! Was muß Ihre Crew von mir denken? Nein, nein! Dafür wird Val bezahlen, bei den Propheten!"  
  
"Rache ist süß...", grinste eine halbbajoranische Technikerin von einem Ohr bis zum anderen.  
  
  
Dank Vals gefälschter Übersetzung entschloß sich Major Kira Nerys von der bajoranischen Miliz, Cardassianisch zu lernen. Zunächst war aber eine Revanche fällig, an der sie fleißig werkelte, während sich Val noch in Sicherheit wog. Als Kira zurück auf die OPS kam, lachten alle. "Auf dieser Station bleibt aber auch nichts verborgen!" Ihre Kollegen sahen sie verwirrt an, noch vor einer halben Stunde hätte Kira sie umgebracht. Gawlaks Streich hatte sie wenigstens aufgeheitert. "Worf, ich muß Sie unbedingt sprechen..."  
  
  
"Hallo, Constable, haben Sie eine Minute für mich?"  
  
"Jederzeit, Legat Gawlak. Worum geht es?"  
  
"Lieutenant Commander Worf und ich planen ein gemeinsames Sicherheitstraining für die bajoranischen Truppen von DS9 und den cardassianischen der Kahless. Wenn Sie Ihre Zustimmung geben, wird heute die erste Sitzung im Holodeck stattfinden. Der Captain hat es erlaubt, aber wir werden nur nach Absprache mit Ihnen handeln."  
  
"Ich habe gegen eine solche Weiterbildung nichts einzuwenden, außerhalb des Dienstes."  
  
"In diesem Fall müssen wir das Training auf freiwilliger Basis veranstalten."  
  
"Meine Mitarbeiter sind wißbegierig, sie werden sich melden."  
  
"Sehr schön, informieren Sie Ihre Abteilung? Wer interessiert ist, soll sich bei Commander Worf melden", sie ging zur Tür.   
  
"Mache ich."  
  
"Danke, bis später!"  
  
"Guten Tag."  
  
  
Val platzte fast vor Stolz, als sie mit Worf die Treppe zu den Holosuites hochschritt. Sie hatte ihren Männern ebenfalls die Wahl gelassen. Für sie nahmen beide Schichten der Kahless Haltung an. Unter den Cardassianern verloren sich die sechs anwesenden Bajoraner. "Ich bin froh, daß überhaupt Bajoraner gekommen sind", beruhigte sie Worf, "an ihrer Stelle wäre ich nicht scharf darauf, mit dem Feind zu trainieren", flüsterte Gawlak. "Stehen Sie bequem, Ladies and Gentlemen!"  
  
"Ma'am, die erste Schicht ist vollständig erschienen", meldete ihre Sicherheitschefin.  
  
"Ich bin wirklich stolz auf Sie, Glinn Renar!", lobte sie die menschliche Frau.  
  
"Vielen Dank, Legat Gawlak, Ma'am!" Nur vor Fremden war die Brückencrew der Kahless so förmlich.  
  
Worf lud das Programm, nach ihm betrat die Gruppe die kleine Holosuite. Sie befanden sich auf der leeren Promenade von DS9. "Ich werde Ihnen ein Beispiel geben", verkündete Val. "Computer, ein Spieler. Generiere einen Disruptor, ein Phasergewehr und drei Gegner, JemHadar."  
  
Val ging in Position, als drei Feinde vor ihr erschienen. Sie zielte auf einen, schoß daneben, der zweite traf sie im Arm, bevor der Computer melden konnte, daß sie verloren hatte, traf sie wieder nicht und wurde in die Brust geschossen. Zum Glück waren die Sicherheitsprotokolle aktiviert. Val tröstete es kaum. "Verdammt! Ich habe dieses Programm heute fünf Mal laufen lassen und habe IMMER gewonnen!", sie stampfte mit dem rechten Fuß auf.  
  
"Wir sollten beginnen." Worf ahnte, was geschehen würde, wenn Val einen Wutanfall bekam. "Computer, Kapitel Eins starten."  
  
Der rote Alarm ertönte plötzlich, Passanten erschienen auf der Promenade. "Sisko an Sicherheit, Eindringlinge auf der OPS!", im Hintergrund war Phaserfeuer zu hören.  
  
"Worf hier, wir sind auf dem Weg, Captain!"  
  
  
Sie rannten durch die Nachbildung, ließen den Turbolift mit Maximalgeschwindigkeit fahren und stürmten ins Inferno. Es war das, was Val einen, "dreckigen Kampf", zu nennen pflegte. Mit ihren cardassianischen Kameraden hätte sie der Geschichte in Minuten ein Ende setzen können, aber darum ging es ja, zu ihrem Leidwesen, nicht. Renar gab den Bajoranern Handzeichen, leise auszuschwärmen, sie mischten sich prompt unter die JemHadar. "Verdammte Bajoraner!"  
  
"Willst Du Dich mit mir anlegen?!", keifte ein Milizionär.  
  
Die Menschenfrau nahm ihn in den Schwitzkasten, "Du Idiot hast Deine ganze Truppe vaporisiert!"  
  
"Weil Du es mir befohlen hast!"  
  
"Ich habe befohlen, daß Deine Leute sich verteilen!"  
  
"Genug! Während Sie Beleidigungen ausgetauscht haben, hat das Dominion dank Ihrer freundlichen Hilfe DS9 erobert! Befehle werden mündlich erteilt! Computer, Abschnitt zwei wiederholen!"  
  
  
Als erstes fuhr Renar mit vier Bajoranern, ihrem Stellvertreter und zwei ihrer Männer auf die OPS. "Stellen Sie die Phaser auf volle Leistung. Ich möchte, daß keiner unnötige Risiken eingeht, es wartet noch Verstärkung, verstanden?" Ihre Begleiter nickten. "Wir müssen schnell raus, bevor wir Freiwild sind. Sie", sie zeigte auf zwei Bajoraner, "geben den anderen mit mir Feuerschutz. Wissen Sie, wie?"  
  
"Wir haben im Widerstand öfter Feuerschutz gegeben, als Sie davon gehört haben!"  
  
"Schön für Sie!", Cassandra Renar kletterte aus dem fahrenden Lift auf die OPS und deckte mit ihren Kollegen die JemHadar mit Phaserstrahlen ein.  
  
  
Als Val als eine der letzten die OPS betrat, dauerte es keine fünf Sekunden, bis der Computer meldete, "Legat Gawlak wurde tödlich getroffen." Wütend zerschmetterte sie ihren Phaser.  
  
"Kapitel eins wurde erfolgreich beendet. Die Invasion wurde vereitelt, fünf Alliierte durch eigenes Feuer getötet, vier tote Bajoraner, drei Tote Cardassianer. Möchten Sie mit Kapitel zwei fortfahren?"  
  
"Negativ. Ein drittel von uns ist gefallen, diese Quote ist nicht akzeptabel! Computer, Aufzeichnung von Szene fünf abfahren!", grollte Worf.   
  
Mit gemischten Gefühlen beobachteten sich die Soldaten selbst, "Computer, Programm anhalten. Warum haben Sie sich in das Feuer der JemHadar begeben, Sergeant Lora?"  
  
"Äh, ich weiß nicht, ich glaube, ich wollte auf die andere Seite."  
  
"Computer, Aufzeichnung weiterführen." Unerbittlich tadelte Worf jeden einzelnen Fehler.  
  
  
Nach dem Ende der Übungsstunde blieb Val Gawlak in dem Programm, kämpfte verbissen weiter. Sie konnte einfach nicht verstehen, woher ihre Pechsträhne kam. Sie stand kurz vor der Explosion.  
  
"Amüsieren Sie sich auch schön?", flötete Kira.  
  
"Was machen Sie hier, Nerys? Ich bin am Arbeiten!"  
  
"Warum sind Sie denn so wütend?"  
  
"Ich kann nicht mal einen Ferengi vaporisieren!", keifte Gawlak.  
  
"Woran mag das wohl liegen? Vielleicht versteht der Computer ja Ihre cardassianischen Befehle falsch, hm, soll ja vorkommen...?"  
  
"Haben Sie das gemacht?", zischte sie bedrohlich.  
  
Kira zweifelte an der Witzigkeit ihres Streichs langsam, "das ist meine kleine Rache, Val Gawlak! Die Soldaten auf der Invader hätten mich fast umgebracht! Ich möchte gar nicht dran denken, was passiert wäre, wenn Ihr Mann nicht dazwischen gekommen wäre!"  
  
"Wieso, was haben Sie denn gesagt?", spielte Val die Unschuld in Person.  
  
"Ich habe einen, wirklich sympathischen, jungen Soldat als Ferengi bezeichnet und dem Chefingenieur der Invader ein eindeutiges Angebot gemacht, Sie klingonischer Zwerg!"  
  
Die Legat kicherte, "so schlimm? Ich wollte Sie nur reinlegen, aber wissen sie was? Ich mache es wieder gut! Sagen Sie mir einfach, mit wem Sie zu tun hatten und ich erkläre es ihm."  
  
"Nur der Chefingenieur und ein, ich weiß nicht, welchen Rang er hatte, er bewachte den ersten Turbolift, wenn man von der Luftschleuse kommt. Er hat eine kleine Narbe unter dem rechten Auge und... muß etwa 30 sein und er hat dunkelblaue Augen!"   
  
"Dann weiß ich schon, wer es ist, ich gehe sofort zu ihm. Tun Sie mir einen Gefallen und holen bei der Besitzerin des Jumja-Kiosks einen Stall mit cardassianischen Mäusen für Legat Dukat ab? Ich habe meinem Mann versprochen, daß ich sie abhole, Ziyal hat sich welche gewünscht, aber jetzt schaffe ich es nicht mehr! Sie brauchen sie nur in unser Quartier zu bringen."  
  
"Okay, mache ich sofort", Kira verließ die Holosuite und sah nicht mehr Vals diabolisches Grinsen.  
  
  
"Guten Tag, ich möchte cardassianische Mäuse abholen." Die Bolianerin sah sie verständnislos an. "Sie sollen auf Legat Dukats Namen bestellt sein."  
  
"Ach so, Sie kommen für den Legat!"  
  
"Nicht so laut", zischte Kira.  
  
"Ja, ja, Major. Haben Sie das Latinum mit?"  
  
"Wieviel?" Kira wollte möglichst schnell weg, bevor jemand dachte, sie wäre Dukats Laufbursche.  
  
"Sie kosten fünf Streifen Latinum."  
  
Eiligst legte Kira das Geld auf den Tresen, "kriege ich jetzt endlich die Mäuse?" Nur ein PADD mit der Nummer eines Quartiers und einem Namen.   
  
  
"Abend, Kozan!" Der Cardassianer war auf der Krankenstation. "Was gibt es noch so spät, Süßer?"  
  
"Abend, Val. Ich habe mich mit Doktor Bashir ausgetauscht, ich gebe meine Notizen in die Datenbank ein. Hast Du schon einmal vom Byzanti-Fieber oder einem Virus, das Aphasie auslöst, gehört?"  
  
"Nein, das habe ich nicht. Aber wußtest Du, daß jemand Dich zu einem Date einladen will?"  
  
"Ach ja?"  
  
"Du könntest ruhig etwas mehr Interesse zeigen! Es gibt kaum einen Mann, der nicht verrückt ist nach Major Kira Nerys und Du weißt nichts besseres als, "ach ja", zu sagen?"  
  
"Hört sich bajoranisch an."  
  
"Kira ist die, die Dich einen dreckigen Ferengi genannt hat, ich hatte mir einen Scherz erlaubt, indem ich ihr statt cardassianischen Floskeln Beleidigungen aufgeschrieben habe."  
  
"Ich hätte es mir denken können."  
  
Val sah ihren neuen Plan in Gefahr, "sie hat einen guten Geschmack, finde ich. Warum kommst Du nicht Morgen Abend in ihr Quartier zu einem original bajoranischen Dinner?"  
  
"Darf ich darunter verstehen, daß der Cardassianer am Ende tot ist?", fragte der Arzt sarkastisch.  
  
"Wie wäre es mit etwas mehr Enthusiasmus! Kira ist immerhin der Erste Offizier von DS9!"  
  
"Bajoranerinnen sind mir zu kratzbürstig."  
  
Val Gawlak kochte innerlich, zischte, "ich will Ihnen nur ungern einen Befehl geben müssen, Doktor!"  
  
Der Mediziner seufzte, "ich weiß Deine Versuche, mir eine Frau zu besorgen, zu schätzen, aber bitte nicht Kira. Wie wäre es mit einer cardassianischen Wissenschaftlerin von der Skylab?"  
  
"Wenn Du Morgen mit Kira ausgehst, besorge ich Dir ein Date mit der halbbajoranischen Professorin der Geomagnetik! Ist das ein Geschäft?", lachte sie freudig.  
  
"Angenommen, und jetzt verschwinde, bevor ich Dir den Mund zunähe!", er winkte lachend mit einem Laserskalpell. Der Mediziner kannte Val schon zwei Jahrzehnte, er hatte als Kind ein Jahr bei ihr gelebt, nachdem seine Eltern, hochdekorierte Wissenschaftler auf Cardassia Prime, vom Captain ihres klingonischen Schiffes gefangengenommen wurden und für die Klingonen arbeiten mußten.  
  
  
Die Klingel des Quartiers der Familie Dukat/Gawlak/Tora zirpte. Legat Dukat sah sich im Wohnzimmer um, es herrschte das reinste Chaos. Er zuckte mit den Schultern, "herein!"  
  
Kira kam herein, hielt triumphal die Tierbox mit cardassianischen Mäusen hoch. "Der Züchter hat mir Futter mitgegeben." Sie übergab Dukat die Box, legte dann einen Kasten auf den Tisch.  
  
"Vielen Dank, daß Sie die Tiere abgeholt haben, Major."  
  
"Ihre Frau hat mich mehr oder weniger gezwungen", schmunzelte Kira. Seit Dukats Interesse an ihr sich auf den Beruf beschränkte, fühlte sie sich in seiner Gesellschaft viel wohler.  
  
"Darf ich Ihnen etwas anbieten?"  
  
"Bitte, Wasser."  
  
Dukat ging zum Replikator, "Wasser, bajoranisch, fünf Grad Celsius und Rotblatttee." Er gab ihr das Glas, und bat sie, sich zu setzen.   
  
"Sie haben aus Terok Nor einen lebenswerten Platz gemacht, ich bin beeindruckt!"  
  
"Danke. Obwohl ich Ihre Frau erst seit zwei Tagen kenne, sehe ich sie als meine Freundin an. Und wenn ich eines über sie weiß, dann, daß Val Sie liebt. Ich mache mir jedoch Sorgen, ob diese Liebe von Ihnen genauso aufrichtig erwidert wird, Dukat", sprudelte es aus Kira heraus.  
  
"Das wird sie, Major! Ich weiß, daß es für Sie unvorstellbar ist, aber Sie müssen es akzeptieren!"  
  
"Ich verstehe nicht, warum Sie Ihre Frau verheimlicht haben. Wann haben Sie überhaupt geheiratet?"  
  
"Vals Strafakte hat einen beträchtlichen Umfang."  
  
"Welche Verbrechen hat sie begangen?"  
  
"Illegale Geschäfte, Diebstahl, Mord und Betrug. Die Föderation und Bajor suchen sie zwar nicht, aber ihr Captain hätte seinen Alliierten und Feinden wohl kaum die Auslieferung verweigern können, oder?"  
  
"Wer genau jagt Val?"  
  
"Cardassia, das Dominion, die Romulaner, Ferengi, fast jedes Syndikat dieses Quadranten und ein paar Intimfeinde."  
  
"Aber sie können immer noch ihre Auslieferung verlangen!"  
  
"Ich bezweifele, daß jemand für sie einen Kampf gegen eine ganze Flotte riskiert und ein Syndikat würde seine Tarnung nicht gefährden." Dukat wechselte das Thema, "wie reagieren die Bajoraner?"  
  
"Sie sind beunruhigt und leicht verängstigt, aber im allgemeinen besser, als ich erwartet hatte. Weil sie wissen, daß es nur drei Wochen sind!"  
  
"Ich hoffe, daß wir unseren Aufenthalt verkürzen können. Aber wir brauchen die Wissenschaftler der Skylab für Justierungen und sie wird frühestens in einer Woche zurück sein. Ich habe die Vermutung, daß mein Gul seinen Landurlaub auf Bajor verbringt!", grollte Dukat. Eine Maus fiepte, er nahm sie aus der Box, streichelte sie. "Was haben Sie bezahlt, Major?"  
  
"Fünf Streifen Latinum." Dukat zeigte auf Latinum, daß auf dem Tisch lag, Kira nahm sich ihre Ausgaben. "In der Kiste sind Futter für eine Woche, ein Datenträger mit Informationen über Haltung, Pflege, et cetera und eine Decke, die sie gewohnt sind. Und der Züchter möchte wissen, ob Sie an einem Wompit interessiert sind. Er hat mir das Junge gezeigt, sie sind so niedlich!"  
  
"Ich werde es meiner Frau sagen, danke."  
  
"Was willst Du mir sagen?" Plötzlich stand Gawlak in der Tür. "Oh, die Mäuse!" Sie hüpfte zu der Box, nahm die zwei Tiere in den Arm und knuddelte sie.  
  
"Der Züchter möchte wissen, ob Sie ein Wompit wollen."  
  
"Wieviel hat er noch?"  
  
"Aus diesem Wurf noch ein Jungtier, die nächsten kommen erst in vier Monaten."  
  
"Bitte, bitte, bitte! Laß uns ein Wompit nehmen! Bitte!", flehte Val ihren Ehemann an. "Ich kümmere mich auch um es und mache den Stall sauber und alles! Ja?" Er nickte. "Super! Nerys, ich hole das Knuddelchen sofort ab, wo wohnt der Züchter?" Sie schnappte sich hüpfend das PADD.  
  
"Wir sehen uns Morgen beim Dienst", verabschiedete sich Kira. "Viel Spaß."  
  
"Danke, bis Morgen. Komm, gehen wir das Wompit holen!"  
  
  
"Val, ich will endlich wissen, wie meine Verabredung heißt! Ich werde mich nicht mit einem Mann treffen, von dem ich nicht einmal den Namen weiß!"  
  
"Ich kenne ihn schon Jahrzehnte, es ist ein netter Kerl. Ihr werdet Euch bestimmt mögen!"  
  
"VAL!"  
  
"Okay! Er ist Arzt, Sohn von Wissenschaftlern und war ein Jahr lang mein Pflegekind. Sein Name lautet Kozan Derell, er ist Mediziner und Psychologe, hat den Rang eines Glinns inne, ein sehr begabter Mann. Er versteht sich wunderbar mit Doktor Bashir."  
  
"Kozan Derell also. Sie haben mir nicht gesagt, daß es ein Cardassianer ist!"   
  
"Na und? Sie hätten es spätestens gemerkt, wenn er von Ihnen steht!"  
  
"Ich will mich nicht mit einem Cardassianer treffen, selbst wenn er ein Arzt ist."  
  
"Sie brauchen keine Angst vor einer zu großen intellektuellen Herausforderung zu haben, so schlau ist Kozan nun auch wieder nicht, Nerys."  
  
Kira schnaubte, "ich habe keine Angst! Dieser Derell ist mir doch nicht überlegen! Ich werde ihn in Grund und Boden reden!" Val konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, Bajoranerinnen reagierten so berechenbar.  
  
  
Seit einer halben Stunde wanderte ein junger Cardassianer durch die OPS, laß dabei ein PADD und lief dabei regelmäßig gegen Wände oder Terminals. "Können Sie nicht irgendwo anders lesen, Löffelkopf?", fauchte ihn Kira entnervt an.  
  
"Gibt es eine Sternenflotten-Vorschrift, die das verbietet?", fragte er freundlich, aber bestimmt.  
  
"Nein, aber ich verbiete es Ihnen!"  
  
"Legat Gawlak hat es mir erlaubt, Major Kira", flötete der Cardassianer.  
  
"Wer sind Sie?"  
  
"Glinn Kozan Derell, Leitender Medizinischer Offizier und Counselor der Invader."  
  
Der Major wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. "SIE sind Derell?", stotterte die Bajoranerin. Sie fuhr sich durch die kurzen roten Haare, verfluchte sich selbst für ihre Unsicherheit, dann reichte sie dem Arzt die Hand, "freut mich, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Doktor. Es bleibt doch bei halb acht in meinem Quartier, oder?"  
  
"Selbstverständlich."  
  
"Sehr schön!" Kira ging zurück zu ihrer Konsole.  
  
  
Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl betätigte Derell Kiras Klingel. Er hatte nur zugestimmt, um in Ruhe seine Notizen aufschreiben zu können.   
  
"Herein", rief Kira. Sie hoffte, von dem Cardassianer Vals Vergangenheit zu erfahren, vielleicht sogar, ob man ihr trauen konnte. "Doktor, nehmen Sie bitte Platz, ich repliziere noch das Hasperat-Souffle."  
  
Sie setzte sich gegenüber von dem Doktor an den Tisch, "jetzt stehe ich Ihnen ganz zur Verfügung! Das sind Moba-Früchte, Ratamba-Eintopf, Matopin-Felsenpilze, Hasperat, Hasperat-Souffle und Alvinianische Melonen. Haben Sie schon einmal Jumja-Tee getrunken?"  
  
"Nicht, daß ich wüßte."  
  
"Das sind alles bajoranische Delikatessen, ich wußte nicht, welche cardassianischen Gerichte für uns beide genießbar sind. Ich repliziere Ihnen gerne Fischsaft."  
  
"Danke, aber mir wird von Fischsaft immer übel", grinste er.  
  
Kira gluckste leise, "Sie sind wohl der einzige Cardassianer, der cardassianisches Essen haßt!"  
  
Derell zuckte schmunzelnd mit den Schultern, "jeder hat seine Schwächen, oder?" Er probierte einen Happen Eintopf, "köstlich!"  
  
"Gern geschehen! Ich bin neugierig, Doktor, wie können Sie auf einem CARDASSIANISCHEN Schiff eine medizinische Versorgung gewährleisten?"  
  
  
"Krankenstation an Derell."  
  
"Derell, was ist, Schwester?"  
  
"Sie müssen sofort kommen, Doktor! Der bajoranische Ingenieur nimmt unsere ganze Krankenstation auseinander! Er weigert sich, aufzuhören, er ist die Bio-Betten am rausreißen", schrie die Oberschwester der Invader.  
  
"Welcher bajoranische Ingenieur?"  
  
"Er hat seinen Namen nicht genannt, er baut einfach alles ab."  
  
"Geben Sie ihn mir bitte."  
  
"Sergeant Dwarte hier, sagen Sie Ihrer Crew gefälligst, sie sollen mich und mein Team unsere Arbeit machen lassen!"  
  
"Sergeant, Schwester, ich komme sofort. Derell Ende." Der Doktor seufzte, "sieht so aus, als wäre unser Abend beendet."  
  
"Kein Problem. Wenn Sie nach der Regelung ihres kleinen Problems noch Zeit haben, können Sie doch auf einen Drink vorbeischauen", bot Kira an.  
  
"Danke, mache ich gerne, Major."  
  
"Bis gleich, Doktor!"  
  
  
Am nächsten Morgen gingen Legat Dukat und Gawlak als erste Amtshandlung in den Maschinenraum von Deep Space Nine. "Ma'am, Sir, was verschafft mir die Ehre?"  
  
"Ich möchte wissen, wann die Instandsetzung der Invader vollständig abgeschlossen ist!"  
  
"Gute Nachrichten, Sir", es kostete O'Brien jedesmal Überwindung, Dukat so zu nennen, "wir werden ein paar Stunden früher fertig. Um 22 Uhr ist Ihre Invader wie neu!"  
  
"20 Uhr, Chief, heute Nacht wird ein Manöver stattfinden."  
  
"Es geht mich zwar nichts an, aber Ihre Leute haben verdammt hart geschuftet, Sie sollten ihnen zumindest ein paar Stunden Pause gönnen!"  
  
"Ganz recht, es geht Sie nichts an, Chief O'Brien! Aber ich werde es in Erwägung ziehen."  
  
"Und wie sieht es mit meiner Kahless aus?", fragte Val.  
  
"Nun, Ma'am", er räusperte sich, "auch drei Tage!"  
  
"Die Invader war wesentlich geringer beschädigt als die Kahless es ist, darf ich das so verstehen, daß Sie die Invader nicht mit voller Kapazität repariert haben?"  
  
"Aber nein, Ma'am, so ist es keinesfalls. Wir mußten uns nur beschnuppern und klingonische Schiffe sind mir vertrauter als cardassianische. Und bei der Invader mußten viele kleine Sachen gemacht werden, bei der Kahless nur ein paar große, das geht schneller", redete sich Miles raus.  
  
"Gut, halten Sie mich auf dem Laufenden. Und Chief, Sie haben genau drei Tage!"  
  
  
Val verbrachte den Rest des Morgens damit, Doktor Derell zu suchen. Zuerst ging sie in seine Krankenstation, man sagte ihr, er wäre bei Bashir, als sie ankam, war er auf der OPS, dann auf der Kahless. Endlich fand sie ihn im klingonischen Restaurant. "Klingonen sabbern nicht!"  
  
"Das ist widerwärtig, ich hasse Essen, das noch lebt!", er schob sich angewidert Racht in den Mund.  
  
"Und warum ißt Du es?"  
  
"Der alten Zeiten wegen."  
  
"Blutwein und Bregit-Lunge! Sofort", schrie Val durch das Lokal, nahm Platz und naschte ein paar Würmer vom Teller ihres Kollegen. "Was hast Du? Das Racht ist frisch und herb! Genau wie Kira, hä?"  
  
"Sie ist... nett."  
  
"NETT?"  
  
"Intelligent, charmant und schlagfertig, aber Bajoranerin. Vergesse meine Professorin nicht."  
  
"Soll das etwa heißen, Du magst Kira, hast aber kein Interesse an ihr?", empörte sich Val.  
  
"Du hast es verstanden! Ich muß jetzt auf die OPS. Bis später."  
  
  
"Hallo Nerys, war das gerade Kozan Derell, der die OPS verlassen hat?"  
  
"Ach wirklich?", spielte sie die Ahnungslose.  
  
"Komm, ich hab gesehen, wie Du ihn angeschaut hast! Komm, jetzt erzähl schon, wie war Euer Date?"  
  
"Wenn Du noch ein bißchen lauter fragst, hört man es bis Bajor! Außerdem war es kein Date, sondern nur ein außerdienstliches Treffen! Ich habe das Treffen mit Doktor Derell sehr genossen. Danke."  
  
"Stets zu Euren Diensten. Erzähl mir sofort jede Einzelheit! Was hattest Du an?"  
  
"Wir trugen beide Uniform."  
  
"War das Licht auf cardassianischem Niveau?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Musik?"  
  
"Bajoranische Klassik, ich weiß nicht, von welchem Künstler."  
  
"Was gab es zu Essen?"  
  
"Moba-Früchte, Hasperat in allen Variationen, Ratamba-Eintopf, Pilze und Melonen."  
  
"Hm, hört sich lecker an! Ich krieg Hunger von Deiner Erzählung, komm mit zum Replikator. Und jetzt erzähle mir endlich, wie es gelaufen ist. Bitte, bitte, bitte!"  
  
"Er war pünktlich auf die Minute, wir haben über cardassianische Küche und seine Arbeit gesprochen, dabei gegessen. Danach haben wir uns über bajoranische Politik unterhalten. Wir sind mit einem Glas Frühlingswein ans Fenster gegangen und redeten über Literatur, Kunst, Musik, et cetera. Als die Flasche Wein leer war, habe ich einen Tuwaly-Kuchen repliziert, um die Wirkung des Kanars zu verringern. Ich habe in vier Stunden mehr Alkohol getrunken als sonst in einem Monat! Angetrunken wie wir waren, haben wir uns gegenseitig unsere Lebensgeschichten erzählt. Und dann hat ihn eine Schwester gerufen, weil es auf der Krankenstation ein Problem gab."  
  
"Das war alles?", entsetzte sich Val. "Kein Flirt, kein Kuß, keine...?"  
  
"Nein! Nur zur Erinnerung, Val, ich habe einen festen Freund."  
  
"Ja, weiß ich doch, so war das nicht gemeint", schmollte Val. Sie machte sich die ganze Mühe nur aus einem Grund: Jemand mit Kiras Begabungen fehlte ihr noch, um ihre Flotte zu abzurunden. "Ich muß auf mein Schiff. Konferenz mit Chief O'Brien wegen der Reparaturen", flötend verließ Val die OPS.   
  
  
"Major Kira bitte in mein Büro", rief Sisko. Die Bajoranerin war überrascht, sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was der Captain so kurz vor Dienstschluß noch mit ihr besprechen wollte. Pflichtbewußt ging sie die kleine Treppe zu seinem Büro hoch und klingelte. Schon öffneten sich die Türen.  
  
"Captain, Sie wollten mich sprechen."  
  
"Ja, Major, nehmen Sie bitte Platz. Wie fühlen Sie sich heute?"  
  
"Danke, gut, Sir", antwortete sie konfus.  
  
"Haben Sie Morgen schon etwas vor?"  
  
"Äh... nein, Sir. Außer meinem Dienst, natürlich."  
  
"Sehr schön, dann habe ich eine Mission für Sie! Sie werden als Beobachter der bajoranischen Regierung dem Manöver der Invader beiwohnen. Melden Sie sich sofort bei Legat Dukat."  
  
Kira war so durcheinander, daß sie keinen Ton herausbrachte. In ihrem Schock stimmte sie zu und verließ das Büro von Sisko.  
  
  
Als sie zu sich kam, betrat sie gerade die Brücke der Invader. Der Turbolift wurde von zwei Wachen flankiert. Sisko hatte Dukat wenigstens das Zugeständnis abgerungen, daß sie einen Ferengi-Universalübersetzer tragen durfte. Das kleine Gerät im Ohr störte sie zwar, aber kein Vergleich zu dem, was sie erwartete.   
  
"Major, willkommen auf der Brücke", grüßte der Zweite Offizier. "Treten Sie näher."  
  
"Guten Abend, Sir! Captain Sisko hat mich zum bajoranischen Beobachter ernannt."  
  
"Dann sollte ich wohl besser sagen: Willkommen in der Crew! Ich melde Sie Legat Dukat an, Kira."   
  
  
Sie wurde in Dukats Büro geschickt, um sich zum Dienst zu melden. "Major Kira Nerys meldet sich zum Dienst, Sir!"  
  
"Stehen Sie bequem, Major!" Er ließ keinen Zweifel daran, daß sie als seine Untergebene einen anderen Umgangston zu erwarten hatte. Er stand auf, "wir laufen Morgen um fünf Uhr aus, Sie werden Punkt vier Uhr 30 auf der Brücke erscheinen! Bringen Sie Gepäck für eine Übernachtung mit."  
  
"Aber, Sir, es ist doch eintägiges Manöver?"  
  
"Ich möchte, daß Sie auf Eventualitäten vorbereitet sind, Major!"  
  
"Ja, Sir. Ich bitte darum, ein paar Minuten auf der Brücke bleiben zu dürfen, um mich umzusehen... um gewappnet zu sein, wenn der Ernstfall eintritt."  
  
"Erlaubnis erteilt. Wegtreten!"  
  
  
Von dem Zweiten Offizier, einem Halbbajoraner, erfuhr sie ein paar interessante Details. Er warnte sie vor den rauhen Sitten und Dukats eisernem Führungsstil während Kampfeinsätzen. "Er ist ein guter Kommandant, der beste, den ich je hatte, aber ich möchte nicht in Ungnade fallen!", zischte der Mann.   
  
"Ich hatte es befürchtet! Sagen Sie, Glinn Vaalis, weshalb sind so viele Mischlinge in der CRA?"  
  
Der Mann lächelte, "Major, HIER sind wir Soldaten, egal, ob unsere Nase gefurcht ist oder nicht", sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter, "UND Legat Dukats Frau ist selbst ein Mischling!"  
  
"Aber wenn er diesen Krieg gewinnt, hat er Sie sehr schnell vergessen!"  
  
Nun griente er beinahe spöttisch, "glauben Sie mir eins, Kira: DAS wird er nicht wagen!"  
  
"Major Kira, ich empfehle Ihnen, die Brücke nun zu verlassen!"  
  
Kira suchte den Sprecher der vertrauten Stimme. Links von ihr entdeckte sie ihre Freundin, Legat Gawlak. "Ma'am?"  
  
"Haben Sie mich gehört, Major? Folgen Sie mir!"  
  
"Ja, Ma'am!"  
  
  
"Turbolift anhalten!", befahl Kira. "VAL, WAS SOLLTE DAS?"  
  
Gawlak stauchte sie wütend zusammen, "Nerys, wir haben wenig Protokoll, aber ich empfehle Dir, es zu befolgen! Verdammt! Wir tratschen, witzeln und streiten auf der Brücke, ja! Zehn Stunden vor Auslaufen zu einem Manöver, einer Kampfhandlung oder zur Passage durch überdurchschnittlich gefährlichen Raum schalten wir auf gelben Alarm! Ab dann ist es Ernst! Jeder an Bord muß sich konzentrieren und schon ein kleiner Schwatz kann tödliche Folgen haben! Wenn Du weißt, wann Du etwas sagen kannst und wann nicht, darfst Du sprechen, aber halte solange Deinen Mund!"  
  
Mit jedem Wort wurde Kira kleiner. "Es tut mir leid, ich habe das nicht gewußt. Aber der Test beginnt erst Morgen, heute schon gelben Alarm auszurufen ist nutzlos."  
  
Val knurrte, "Du willst es einfach nicht verstehen! Egal, wo wir uns befinden, jede Sekunde kann einer auf die Idee kommen, uns anzugreifen! Es GIBT während interstellaren Flüge KEINE Ruhepausen!"  
  
"Aber die Invader bleibt doch im bajoranischen Raum, oder?"  
  
"NERYS! Ein Manöver heißt Manöver, weil wir dabei den ERNSTFALL proben! Außerdem: Kannst Du mir garantieren, daß nicht irgendein Gul vergessen will, daß Bajor nicht mehr Cardassia gehört? Oder daß die Invader einen Notruf eines Alliierten bekommen? Vielleicht greifen die Klingonen ein Passagierschiff an und die Invader ist als einzige in der Nähe und stark genug, um sie zu vertreiben?"  
  
"Ich habe meine Lektion gelernt..."  
  
"Gut. Turbolift weiterfahren! Ich befehle Dir, daß Du jetzt in Dein Quartier gehst, einen heißen Tee trinkst und Dich ins Bett legst. Morgen wird ein schwerer Tag, Nerys."  
  
"Ich muß noch einen Bericht..."  
  
"Das war ein BEFEHL, Major!", grinste Val.  
  
"Aye, aye, Ma'am!"  
  
  
Als Kira zwei Minuten zu früh mit einer kleinen Box über der Schulter die Brücke des Galor-Klasse-Schiffs Invader betrat, war dort nur die Nachtschicht. Der Raum war noch weniger als sonst beleuchtet. Hätten die gelben Warnlampen nicht geleuchtet, Kira wäre sicher gestrauchelt. Sie bemühte sich, sich an jede Station zu erinnern, was nicht leicht war, da die Invader, wie alle CRA-Schiffe, nicht mehr dem Standard ihrer Klasse entsprach. "Guten Morgen", grüßte sie."  
  
Der Kommandant der Nachtschicht wurde aus seinem Nickerchen gerissen, sprang panisch auf, "möchten Sie das Kommando übernehmen, Ma'am?", fragte er noch mit geschlossenen Augen.  
  
Kira lachte innerlich. Soviel zum Gelben Alarm. "Natürlich, aber ich bezweifele, ob Legat Dukat davon begeistert wäre!" Sie ging zu dem Mann, reichte ihm die Hand, "Major Kira Nerys, bajoranische Beobachterin." Nach kurzer Überlegung fügte sie ein, "Sir", hinzu. Ein Anpfiff reichte ihr.  
  
"Major."  
  
Kira akzeptierte, daß der Mann seinen Namen verschwieg. Vielleicht fürchtete er eine Beschwerde von ihr. "Welche Schicht ist das?"  
  
"Beta, acht Uhr abends bis acht Uhr morgens, beziehungsweise neun bis acht Uhr im bajoranischen Raumsektor."  
  
Bevor Kira weitere Fragen stellen konnte, trudelte Dukat mit dem Zweiten Offizier ein, genau um vier Uhr 30, beide grüßten und gingen durch die Brücke, "Major, kommen Sie mit in den Konferenzraum."  
  
  
Von der Brücke führte eine Tür in den Konferenzraum, der zugleich Bereitschaftsraum des Captains war. "Bedienen Sie sich am Replikator und nehmen Sie Platz", bot Dukat an.  
  
"Raktajino", bestellte Kira glücklich. Sie hatte schon um ihren allmorgendlichen klingonischen Kaffee getrauert. Mit dem heißen Getränk wanderte sie an den langen Tisch. "Wo darf ich mich setzen?" Dukat, der am Kopf des Tisches saß, deutete auf den Platz neben dem Zweiten Offizier.  
  
"Computer, Zeit!"  
  
"Es ist vier Uhr und 32 Minuten."   
  
Auf Kiras verwundertes Gesicht erklärte der Halbbajoraner, der auch Taktischer Offizier und Sicherheitschef war, stolz, "wir passen uns immer an unsere Gastgeber an, Major"  
  
  
Mit großen Entschuldigungsszenen erschien auch der Rest der Brückenoffiziere. Während der 15minütigen Besprechung konsumierte Kira vier Tassen Raktajino. Sie hatte die halbe Nacht lang Personalakten, Technischen Daten und Cardassianisch gepaukt. Die munteren Stimmen ihrer Kollegen schmerzten in den Ohren des Majors. Erfolglos versuchte sie, das Gähnen zu unterdrücken.  
  
"Miss Kira, können Sie mir folgen?", flötete der Erste Offizier hochmütig.  
  
"Ich bitte um Entschuldigung!"  
  
"Ich habe Ihnen eine Frage gestellt, Major!"  
  
"M-hm."  
  
"Was "m-hm"?"  
  
"Ja, Sir, ich kann Ihnen folgen", ratterte sie widerwillig runter.  
  
"Ich kann Sie nicht hören, Bajoranerin!"  
  
"Dann lassen Sie gefälligst Ihre Ohren überprüfen, Sie...!"  
  
"Major! Gul! Seien Sie ruhig oder ich lasse Sie beide abführen!", ging der Kommandant dazwischen. "Sie dürfen wegtreten", befahl er. Sofort stürmten die Offiziere aus dem Raum. "Major, Sie bleiben."   
  
Unruhig trat die Milizionärin von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Sie erwartete eine Standpauke. "Sir, es tut mir leid, daß ich die Konferenz gestört habe."  
  
"Hatte meine Frau Ihnen nicht ausdrücklich befohlen, daß Sie sich ausruhen sollten?"  
  
"Ja, aber ich wollte zumindest die wichtigsten Daten auswendig lernen."  
  
Dukat nippte bedächtig an seinem Rotblatttee, dachte nach. "Ich könnte Ihnen ein Quartier anbieten, wenn Sie möchten..."  
  
"Sie erlauben mir, schlafen zu gehen?" Großzügigkeit hatte sie von Dukat am wenigsten erwartet.   
  
"Sofern Ihre Aufgabe als Beobachter es erlaubt. Das Manöver startet erst in drei Stunden."   
  
"Das ist wunderbar. Danke, Sir!" Erstmalig fiel es ihr nicht schwer, zu ihrem Erzfeind Sir zu sagen.   
  
"Ich sage meinem OPS Bescheid", Dukat stand auf, ging zur Tür.  
  
  
"Dukat an Kira, Major, melden Sie sich auf der Brücke." Kira hörte die Worte zwar, beachtete sie aber nicht. Seufzend drehte sie sich in ihrem Bett um und schlief weiter.  
  
Legat Dukat wandte sich an seinen Zweiten Offizier, "Glinn Vaalis, holen Sie mir Major Kira auf die Brücke, egal wie und sofort!"  
  
"Aye, aye, Sir!" Der junge Mann stieg sofort in den Turbolift, "Gästequartiere!"  
  
  
Er klingelte an Kiras Quartier, überbrückte dann die Zugangskontrollen und trat ein. Mit wenigen langen Schritten ging er in die kleine Schlafkammer und baute sich neben Kiras Bett auf. "Major Kira Nerys!" Wie erwartet antwortete sie nicht. Er rüttelte sie zuerst leicht, dann stärker. "Major, das Manöver beginnt gleich!"  
  
Langsam aber sicher erwachte sie aus ihrem Schlaf. Als sie die Konturen eines Cardassianers neben sich entdeckte, schreckte sie nach Luft schnappend hoch. Erst jetzt erkannte sie das Gesicht ihres Kollegen. "Glinn Vaalis! Sie haben mich zu Tode erschreckt, Sir!"  
  
"Legat Dukat hat sie schon mehrmals auf die Brücke gerufen, Major. Als nächstes hätte ich ein Sicherheitsteam herbestellt! Das Manöver beginnt in 20 Minuten, Sie werden auf der Brücke erwartet."  
  
Sie stand auf, fuhr sich durch die kurzen roten Haare, strich ihre Uniform glatt und schnitt eine Grimasse. "20 Minuten? Dann sollten wir uns beeilen!"  
  
  
"Alle Bojen haben ihre Position erreicht", meldete der OPS Joshua Simmons, ein Globetrotter und Casanova von der Erde, der sich bei der CRA vor Gläubigern und Fast-Schwiegervätern versteckte.  
  
"Beginnen Sie, Mister Vaalis!", befahl Legat Dukat.  
  
"Aye, aye, Sir! Richte die Zielerfassungsscanner auf die Boje aus, Gil", wies er seine Ehefrau an.  
  
"Scanner haben das Ziel entdeckt und identifiziert, Jolan", meldete die Leiterin der Wissenschaft.  
  
"Phaserbank eins laden", fuhr Vaalis fort.  
  
"Phaserbank eins ist geladen", teilte der Chefingenieur mit.  
  
"Abgefeuert", berichtete Vaalis Jolan.  
  
"Ziel wurde nur zu 74 Prozent zerstört!" Gilara Vaalis runzelte ihre Stirn.  
  
"Regor?", wandte sich Dukat an seinen Techniker.  
  
"Einen Moment, Sir, etwas stimmt nicht mit den Zielerfassungssensoren. Tu mir das nicht an! Nein, was soll das? Unterbrechen Sie bitte die Übung, ich weiß nicht, wo der Fehler liegt. Ich muß meine Daten abgleichen."  
  
"Legat Dukat an alle, das Manöver wird kurzfristig unterbrochen. Halten Sie sich bereit. Dukat Ende. Regor, dieses Problem hat oberste Priorität! Wie lange brauchen Sie?"  
  
"Zwischen fünf Minuten und fünf Stunden!"  
  
"Informieren Sie mich über jeden Fortschritt, egal wie klein er ist."  
  
"Jolan, Gilara, kommt mit."   
  
"Josh, tu mir den Gefallen und organisiere das Manöver, Du hast auch was gut bei mir!", rief Vaalis.  
  
"Glaub mir, das wird Dir noch leid tun!", drohte der Mensch lachend, bevor der Turbolift abfuhr.  
  
"Was ist passiert?", verlangte Kira endlich eine Erklärung.  
  
"Beruhigen Sie sich, Major, wir haben alles unter Kontrolle. Kleinere Probleme mit den Phasern gehören zum Alltag, Sie sollten die Unzuverlässigkeit cardassianischer Technik inzwischen kennen!"  
  
Kira war über die scharfe und sarkastische Antwort überrascht. Sofort schalt sie sich für ihre Naivität, selbst wäre sie noch ungehaltener, wenn ein Beobachter sie während einer Krise von der Arbeit abhalten würde. So hielt sie ihren Mund und nutzte die Zeit, um Doktor Derell besuchen zu gehen.  
  
  
Es dauerte ganze zwei Stunden, bis das Problem mit den Phasern behoben war, dessen Ursache niemand für nötig befand, Kira mitzuteilen. Sie nahm sich vor, bei der ersten Gelegenheit ein ernstes Wort mit Dukat zu sprechen. Diese Chance bekam sie, als er zu einem Mittagessen in sein Büro verschwand. "Sir, darf ich Sie einen Moment sprechen?"  
  
Dukat machte eine einladende Geste, Kira setzte sich neben ihn an den Konferenztisch. "Was wünschen Sie, Major?"  
  
"Es gibt Klärungsbedarf über meine Position an Bord, Sir! Ich weiß, daß Beobachter unbeliebt sind, aber die meisten Crews haben den Anstand, ihre Abscheu zu verbergen!", platzte es aus ihr heraus.  
  
Dukat machte eine überraschte Miene, "die Crew der Invader hegt keinen Abscheu gegen Sie, Major."  
  
"Und warum erbarmt sich dann niemand, mich zu informieren und muß ich mich von jedem an Bord wie der letzte Dreck behandeln lassen!"  
  
Dukat grinste leicht, "neue Besatzungsmitglieder müssen sich den Respekt der Crew erst verdienen. Nehmen Sie Platz und essen Sie, Major. Sie werden heute nicht ins Kasino kommen."  
  
  
Nacheinander war auch der Rest der Brückenoffiziere eingetrudelt, um das wohlverdiente Mittagessen einzunehmen. Zunächst das Ehepaar Vaalis, als sie zurück gingen, kamen Regor und Simmons, dann die Ferengi-Pilotin, der Erste Offizier mit Derell, dem es auf der Krankenstation zu langweilig geworden war. Kira blieb die ganze Zeit im Bereitschaftsraum, weil sie immer noch schmollte. "Major, erzählen Sie von Terok Nor, Verzeihung, Deep Space Nine", griente der Cardassianer.   
  
"Es gibt nicht viel zu erzählen, Gul Jasad. Wir stehen auf, arbeiten auf der OPS, gehen in unsere Quartiere und schlafen." Derell arbeitete hart daran, einen Lachanfall zu unterdrücken. "Sind wir uns schon einmal begegnet, Sir?"  
  
"Womöglich in Gallitepp?"   
  
"Dann würden Sie schon lange nicht mehr leben, SIR!"  
  
Als Nelam Jasad zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte, wechselten die Warnlampen von einem gelben Glühen auf ein blinkendes Rot, eine Durchsage begann. "Roter Alarm, begeben Sie sich sofort zu Ihren Stationen. Zivilisten dürfen ihre Quartiere nicht verlassen. Roter Alarm, begeben Sie sich sofort zu Ihren Stationen." Die Warnung endete und wurde durch einen Alarmton ersetzt. Ehe Kira verstanden hatte, was geschah, waren ihre Kollegen schon an der Tür.   
  
  
Glinn Vaalis saß an seiner Station, berichtete, "Sir, wir haben soeben einen Notruf erhalten. Er wurde von den Klingonen abgesandt. Sie sind kurz vor dem Wurmloch von einem unbekannten Raumschiff angegriffen worden, haben den Transfer aber geschafft. Hilfe muß zwangsläufig an uns vorbeifliegen."  
  
"Wann können wir bei dem klingonischen Schiff sein? Jo, spielen Sie den Notruf noch mal ab"  
  
"Mit Maximum-Warp in 32 Minuten", antwortete die Navigatorin.  
  
Gilara Vaalis hatte inzwischen berechnet, "nach unseren letzten Informationen wird das erste klingonische Schiff uns in 39 Minuten passieren."  
  
Kira verstand, weshalb diese Crew auf dem Kommandoschiff diente, als Regor anhand des Notrufs erklärte, wie lange sie für die nötigsten Reparaturen brauchten. Jeder wußte, was zu tun war. Dann lauschten alle dem klingonischen Signal. "Bitte, wir müssen ihnen helfen!", flehte Major Kira.  
  
Dukat wechselte ein paar Blicke mit der Crew, alle nickten. "Kurs setzen, beschleunigen mit allem, was wir haben, Miss Krak", befahl er.   
  
"Legat, ich bereite die Krankenstation auf zahlreiche Schwerverletzte vor, sowohl Klingonen als auch unsere Leute und stelle zwei Medo-Teams zusammen." Der Doktor verschwand im Turbolift.   
  
"Erstellen Sie einen Schadensbericht vom fremden Schiff, ich hasse Überraschungen." Der Ingenieur nickte Jasad zu. "Gil, glauben Sie, daß wir die Datenbank des Klingonen herunterladen können?"  
  
"Theoretisch, aber das kommt drauf an, in welchem Zustand der Hauptcomputer und die Brücke sind." Mangels Forschungsmissionen entlastete die Wissenschaft die Technische Abteilung.  
  
"Versuchen Sie es trotzdem", ermunterte der Erste Offizier sie, während Dukat die Crew informierte.   
  
"Wo soll ich so viele Sicherheitsoffiziere herholen?", klagte Glinn Jolan Vaalis Simmons sein Leid. "Die Medo-Teams müssen zur Hälfte aus Wachen bestehen, in der Krankenstation müssen welche sein, wenn die Wissenschaft reinbeamt, braucht sie auch meine Männer!"  
  
  
"Schicken Sie keine Aufklärungsteams in das klingonische Schiff, Sir?", erkundigte sich Kira.  
  
"Doch, doch, das erwähnen wir nur nicht extra. Ich möchte EINMAL in meinem Leben genug Sicherheitspersonal haben! EINMAL!", stöhnte der Halbbajoraner.  
  
"Ich würde mich gerne an einem Außenteam beteiligen."  
  
"Absolut unmöglich!", winkten Simmons und Vaalis gleichzeitig ab. "Wenn ein bajoranischer Würdenträger mitgeht, brauche ich eine mindestens fünfköpfige Eskorte allein für ihn!"  
  
"Ich bin mit 12 Jahren in den Widerstand gegangen, ich kann mich sehr gut selbst verteidigen! Und ich werde sogar ein Team leiten, daß Sie das wissen!"  
  
"Ihr Liebhaber ist der Erste Minister, wenn Sie sich nur einen Fingernagel abbrechen, kostet mir das meine Karriere!"  
  
"Ich verstehe! Darum ging es also die ganze Zeit!" Mit einem Mal wurde ihr alles klar. "Was machen Sie, wenn ich Ihnen als bajoranische Beobachterin befehle, mich an einem Außenteam zu begleiten?"  
  
"Dann, Major Kira Nerys, werfe ich Sie eigenhändig in eine Arrestzelle!"  
  
Kira keuchte, "ich dachte, Sie wären auf meiner Seite!"  
  
"Sie werden jetzt genau tun, was ich Ihnen befehle, Miss, oder Sie dürfen den Rest Ihres Lebens in einem cardassianischen Gefängnis verbringen! Verstanden?", knurrte der Zweite Offizier.  
  
"Aye, aye, Sir", murmelte die Bajoranerin. Es war nicht Kiras Art, zu kapitulieren, aber diesmal sah sie keine andere Möglichkeit. Sie war alleine auf einem cardassianischen Schiff unter Gul Dukats Kommando und hatte keinen einzigen Freund oder Verbündeten, noch konnte sie auf Hilfe hoffen.  
  
  
"Sir, das PADD mit den Schäden kommt gleich mit dem Turbolift hoch. Das Eindämmungsfeld des Warpkerns ist instabil, ich beame mit ein paar Männern rüber und versuche, es zu stabilisieren, Sie bekommen Bescheid", meldete sich der Chefingenieur aus dem Transporterraum.  
  
"Legat, ich helfe Gil und Jolan beim Überspielen des Computerkerns", erklärte der Erste Offizier.  
  
"Ja, und ich leite das zweite Aufklärungsteam, Sir", meldete der OPS. "Team eins ist schon drüben."   
  
"Derell an Dukat. Hier ist der Wahnsinn los! Ich weiß nicht, was ich zuerst tun soll! Tun Sie alles um einen Kampf zu vermeiden, ich kann nicht auch noch unsere Leute behandeln!"  
  
"Dukat hier. Ich werde es versuchen, Doktor."  
  
"Danke, Derell Ende."  
  
Von der Stamm-Besatzung waren nur noch Legat Dukat und Krak auf der Brücke, welche die anderen Stationen mitüberwachte. Als Frau hatte sie bei den Ferengi keine Karrierechancen, deshalb war sie glücklich, bei einem Himmelfahrtskommando mitmachen zu dürfen. Major Kira saß rechts vom Kommandanten und fühlte sich verloren. Sie wäre jetzt zu gerne auf dem klingonischen Frachter gewesen. "Kann ich mich, ähm, irgendwie... nützlich machen?", fragte sie zögerlich.  
  
"Bringen Sie mir einen Käferpüree", schlug Krak vor.  
  
"Und mir ein Glas Fischsaft und einen Teller Tojal mit Yamoksoße."  
  
Ohne Murren ging Kira zum Replikator und brachte den Offizieren ihr Essen. "bitteschön, Sir", stellte sie das Essen ab. Sie selbst schlürfte eine Pilzsuppe und sinnierte darüber, wie weit sie gesunken war, daß sie Gul Dukat, dem früheren Präfekt von Bajor, das Mittagessen servierte.  
  
  
"Regor an Dukat! Wir haben den Warpkern stabilisieren können! Aber ich weiß nicht, wie lange es hält! Für länger als eine halbe Stunde übernehme ich keine Verantwortung."  
  
"Gut, setzen Sie sich mit Gul Jasad in Verbindung, womöglich braucht er Ihre Hilfe."  
  
"Ja, Sir. Regor Ende."  
  
"Dukat an Krankenstation."  
  
"Krankenstation hier", antwortete Derell.  
  
"Wie kommen Sie voran, Kozan?"  
  
"Sehr gut! Aber die Klingonen sind alle verletzt. Drei haben Innere Blutungen und Verbrennungen, ich muß sie operieren. Den anderen, es sind insgesamt 19 Überlebende, geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut. Vier sind schon entlassen, ich habe sie ruhiggestellt und der Sicherheit übergeben, ach, am Besten kommen Sie her und sehen es sich an."  
  
"Ich bin schon auf dem Weg. Dukat Ende. Krak, Sie haben die Brücke!" Bevor der Legat in den Turbolift ging, konnte er noch Kiras beleidigtes Schnauben hören.  
  
  
"Wie geht es Ihren Patienten, Kozan?"   
  
"Ah, Sir, gut. Wenn Sie sich Schutzkleidung anziehen, dürfen Sie meine Fähigkeiten als Chirurg bewundern", grinste der Doktor. "Einer war auf der Brücke, als die Kontrolle vor ihm explodierte, er hat Verbrennungen ersten Grades, mein Assistent säubert gerade die Wunden und implantiert ihm künstliche Haut. In einer halben Stunde sollte der Patient ansprechbar sein."  
  
"Danke, gab es noch weitere Überlebende auf der Brücke?"  
  
"Ja, einen Jungen. Ihn will ich jetzt operieren."  
  
"Wird er durchkommen?"  
  
"Diese Frage beleidigt meine Berufsehre! Sie werden alle überleben, was denken Sie von mir? Ich bin doch kein Anfänger!", entrüstete sich Doktor Kozan Derell.  
  
Dukat hob abwehrend die Hände, "wo finde ich einen Kittel?" Der junge Arzt war nur damit zu besänftigen, daß man seine chirurgischen Leistungen bewunderte.  
  
  
Nach der geglückten Operation ließ Dukat den vermutlich ranghöchsten Klingonen aufwecken. Er wünschte, Val wäre an seiner Stelle. Sie wüßte die Lage zu retten. "Wecken Sie ihn, Schwester." Langsam kam der Pilot zu Bewußtsein, hatte das Gefühl, als würde er aus einem Alptraum erwachen.   
  
"Guten Tag", grüßte ein Cardassianer. "Sie sind auf der Krankenstation der Invader. Ich bin Legat Dukat von der Cardassian Rebel Alliance. Wir sind durch einen Notruf auf Ihr Schiff aufmerksam geworden. Darin berichteten Sie, daß Sie im Gamma-Quadranten vom Dominion angegriffen worden sind. Können Sie sich an Einzelheiten erinnern?"  
  
"Was ist mit unserem Schiff? Wo sind meine Kollegen?", stammelte er.  
  
"Den 19 Überlebenden geht es den Umständen entsprechend, Ihr Schiff ist ein Wrack. Erzählen Sie."  
  
Der Krieger stand zu sehr unter Schock, um sich zu widersetzen. "Wir brachten klingonische Waren zu einem Planeten und waren auf dem Rückweg, als wir angegriffen wurden. Es war furchtbar, sie versperrten uns den Weg zum Wurmloch, als wir es endlich erreichten, waren unsere Schilde auf 40 Prozent. Ich weiß nicht, wie wir es überlebt haben."  
  
"Wer sind Sie?"  
  
"Ich bin... war der Zweite Offizier."  
  
"Ruhen Sie sich aus, ich schaue später noch einmal bei Ihnen vorbei." Dukat ging zu dem Arzt, "Kozan, informieren Sie den Arrestbereich, sobald Ihre Patienten für die Arretierung bereit sind. Senden Sie der Sicherheit einen Kurzbericht, wer in welchem Maße verhörfähig ist."  
  
"Ich fange sofort an."  
  
"Das wäre alles. Ich bin auf der Brücke."  
  
  
"Bericht", ordnete Dukat an, als er die Brücke betrat.   
  
"Das klingonische Schiff wird in circa fünf Minuten einen Warpkernbruch erleiden. Wir sind bereits in sicherer Distanz, die Außenteams werden zurückgebeamt."  
  
"Gut, Krak, ich würde das nächste Mal aber vorziehen, wenn Sie mich informieren würden."  
  
"Aye, aye, Sir!"   
  
Nach und nach trudelte die Brückebesatzung ein. Bei Minimalbesatzung von der Minimalbesatzung gab es niemanden, der die Stationen übernehmen konnte. "Simmons, wie viele fehlen noch?"  
  
"Erkundungsteam eins unter dem Kommando von Gul Jasad, Sir. Haben sich gerade an Bord gebeamt! Damit wären wir vollständig."  
  
"Können wir unsere Warpsignaturen verschleiern? Wer die Trümmer findet, sollte uns nicht für verantwortlich halten", regte Glinn Vaalis an.  
  
"Geht, Sir."  
  
"Dann machen Sie das. Miss Krak, fliegen Sie uns durchs Wurmloch. Warp acht. Konferenz ist in einer halben Stunde. Major, ich muß Sie sprechen. Jolan, Sie haben die Brücke."  
  
"Natürlich Sir."   
  
  
"Wir werden in den Gamma-Quadranten fliegen, um die Dominion-Aktivitäten zu überprüfen. Ich werde das Manöver beenden, was bedeutet, daß Ihre Aufgabe hier auch beendet ist. Ich stelle Ihnen natürlich ein Shuttle für den Rückflug nach Deep Space Nine zur Verfügung."  
  
Major Kira Nerys lächelte, "schon vergessen, Dukat? Ich muß mir noch den Respekt Ihrer Crew erarbeiten. Ich habe es nicht sehr eilig, nach DS9 zurückzukommen. Ein oder zwei Tage mehr machen mir wirklich nichts aus."  
  
"Das ist kein Urlaub, Major, Sie können dabei sterben."  
  
"Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Dominion", erklärte die Bajoranerin selbstbewußt.  
  
"Das weiß ich. Wenn Sie bleiben, tun Sie das als Privatperson. Während des roten Alarms müssen Sie in Ihrem Quartier warten, Sie haben keinen Rang mehr, dürfen keine Uniform tragen..."  
  
"Ich weiß zu schätzen, daß Sie sich um meine Sicherheit sorgen, aber so leicht können Sie mich nicht abschrecken. Sehen Sie, ich mag diese Crew, und wenn ich beim ersten Anzeichen von Gefahr abhaue, werde ich mich wie ein Feigling fühlen. Wenn Sie sich beeilen, kann ich Captain Sisko noch vor der Konferenz um Urlaub bitten und mir meine CRA-Uniform replizieren!"  
  
"Ist das Ihr letztes Wort? Ich möchte nachher keine Beschwerden hören."  
  
"Ja!"  
  
"Wenn Sie möchten, können Sie als Berater auf der Brücke sein, mit Uniform, ohne Rang."  
  
"Glinn ohne Befehlsgewalt. Aber so, daß ich nicht mehr zu jedem Crewman, "Sir", sagen muß."  
  
"Letzteres weiterhin."   
  
"Einverstanden."  
  
"Warten Sie, ich gebe das in den Computer ein."  
  
  
Mit einem breiten Grinsen betrat Kira den Konferenzraum. Alle starrten sie mit großen Augen an. Unschuldig sah Kira an ihrer weißen Rüstung herunter, "was ist?"  
  
"Die... die... die... Uniform, wo ist Ihre rote Uniform geblieben?", stotterte Kozan Derell.  
  
"Die brauche ich im Moment nicht." Selbstbewußt ging sie an den Cardassianern entlang zu ihrem Platz neben Vaalis. Sie versank zwar in dem riesigen Panzer, und er war unheimlich schwer, aber allein diese Gesichter waren alle Mühen wert. Sie ließ sich vorsichtig in den Stuhl sinken, und verzog das Gesicht. Die Brustplatte schnitt fast ihre Oberschenkel über.  
  
"Sie müssen sich etwas schräg setzen", erklärte der Chefarzt, "und ziehen sie die Platte ein bißchen hoch." Er stand auf und richtete ihr lachend die Uniform zurecht. Kira zuckte, ebenfalls lachend, mit den Schultern.  
  
"Können wir beginnen, Glinn?" Kira und Derell nickten artig. "Sehr großzügig. Die Ziele unserer Aufklärungsmission sind im Besonderen...", begann Dukat mit einem seiner heißgeliebten Monologe.  
  
  
Nach dem allmorgendlichen Briefing mit der Nachtschicht und der normalen morgendlichen Besprechung über die Aufgaben des Tages betrat die Alpha-Schicht die Brücke der Invader. Die meisten gingen zu ihren Stationen, Derell zu einem Counseling-Gespräch, Regor in den Maschinenraum und Kira ging an jeder Station mal zusehen. "Wofür ist diese Taste hier, Sir?"  
  
"Automatik. Wenn die Funktion an allen Stationen aktiviert ist, kann das Schiff ohne Brückencrew fliegen. Sobald etwas geschieht, zum Beispiel, daß die Sensoren ein anderes Schiff entdecken, schlägt der Computer Alarm. Ich aktiviere Automatik jetzt. Ein Asteroid kommt gleich in Reichweite der Kurzstreckensensoren, dann können wir es ausprobieren, Glinn", erklärte Jolan Vaalis.  
  
"Unglaublich! Kann der Computer auch alleine kämpfen?"  
  
"Wenn wir die Daten über Standard-Manöver eingeben würden, ginge das, haben wir aber nicht vor. Zu riskant." Ein kurzer Pfeifton. "Das Signal! Daß Krak die ganze Brücke von der CONN aus bedient hat, wäre ohne Hilfsprogramme auf Dauer nicht möglich gewesen. Ein oder zwei Leute sind immer da, wenn es zu einem Kampf kommt, sind wir Weltraummüll, bis alle auf der Brücke sind. Aber man kann sich vom Computer einen Statusbericht geben lassen. Und er antwortet auf Fragen. Stellen Sie eine."  
  
"Computer, wie viele Lebenszeichen befinden sich zur Zeit im Arrestbereich?"  
  
"14 Lebenszeichen sind vorhanden, 11 Klingonisch, drei Cardassianisch."  
  
"Waren das nicht mal 19 Klingonen? Haben Sie die anderen etwa schon exekutiert?"  
  
"Das sollten 19 sein!" Kühle Professionalität stellte sich ein. "Vaalis an Arrestbereich." Keine Antwort. "Vaalis an Arrestbereich!" Stille. "Vaalis an Sicherheit. Persson, Bo'Kar, Smith und Gurak zu den Arrestzellen. Wir haben die Verbindung verloren, acht Gefangene eventuell geflohen, vorbereiten auf Feindkontakt, Phaser auf höchste Betäubung! Wir treffen uns vor der Tür, Vaalis Ende. Simmons, Kira, mitkommen!" Er rannte in den Turbolift. "Arrestbereich!"  
  
"Danke, daß Sie mich mitnehmen."  
  
Der Halbbajoraner nickte, "wir warten nicht auf die Verstärkung, Phaser auf Töten einstellen."  
  
  
"Keine Bewegung!" Vaalis hielt seinen Phaser auf die überraschten Klingonen. "Ein Mucks und Sie sind tot!" Zum Nachdruck feuerte er auf einen Metallstuhl, der in Sekunden zu einem Klumpen wurde. "Wenn Sie nicht wollen, daß mit Ihrem Körper das gleiche geschieht! Glinn", er deutete zu den drei verletzten Cardassianern. Simmons gab der Sicherheitschef ein Zeichen, dann stellten sie ihre Phaser auf Betäubung und schossen auf inzwischen nur noch acht Klingonen, den neunten ließen sie wach.  
  
"Sie leben noch, aber nicht mehr lange, glaube ich."  
  
"Simmons an Krankenstation, Nottransport von drei Personen, Kira, gehen Sie auf Abstand."  
  
Vaalis hatte sich inzwischen den Klingonen vorgeknöpft. Er hielt ihn gegen ein Kraftfeld an der Gurgel. "WO SIND DIE ANDEREN!" Der Krieger spuckte ihm ins Gesicht. "Dann eben auf die harte Tour, ganz wie Du willst!" Er zog ein Messer hervor, ritzte dem Mann damit das Gesicht auf. Dann schlug er ihn zusammen, trat mit den schweren Militärschuhen auf ihn.  
  
"Sie... sie... wollen ein Shuttle stehlen..."  
  
"Roter Alarm, begeben Sie sich sofort zu ihren Stationen. Zivilisten dürfen ihre Quartiere nicht verlassen. Roter Alarm, begeben Sie sich sofort zu ihren Stationen."  
  
"Scheiße! Warum bist Du nicht mitgegangen?"  
  
"Ihr Doktor hat mich erst gestern operiert, ich hätte die anderen nur aufgehalten."  
  
Die Verstärkung kam in dem Moment an, "Josh, ab auf Deine Station, Kira, übernehmen Sie die Taktik, meine Frau hilft Ihnen, ich muß die Klingonen finden, bevor sie Schaden anrichten!" Er betäubte den letzten Klingonen und rannte mit seinem Sicherheitsteam zum Hangar. "Vaalis Jolan an Brücke. Sie sind weg, suche sie, Josh und Kira kommen zurück, sie übernimmt Taktik. Vaalis Ende."  
  
  
"Was ist los?", fragte Simmons.  
  
"Aus dem Nebel sind gerade drei Dominion-Schiffe gekommen, sie beschießen uns. Eines ist kampfunfähig."  
  
"Was machen wir?"  
  
"Zurückschießen, natürlich. Feuer nach Belieben, Glinn ira. Zerstören Sie als erstes ihre Waffen, dann die Schilde. Simmons, Bericht."  
  
"Unsere Schilde sind bei 74 Prozent, ein paar Leichtverletzte. Unautorisierter Shuttlestart!"  
  
"Öffnen Sie einen Kanal zum Shuttle!"  
  
"Kanal offen!"  
  
"Hier spricht Legat Dukat, ich informiere Sie darüber, daß wir uns in einer Kampfhandlung mit dem Dominion befinden. Wenn Sie sofort zurückkehren, sehe ich von einer Bestrafung ab. Schließen."  
  
"Sie halten weiter Kurs auf das Wurmloch, keine Antwort."  
  
"Das Leitschiff greift das Shuttle an! Was soll ich tun?"  
  
"Nichts."  
  
"Dukat! Sie werden sterben!"  
  
"Um das Shuttle zu retten, werde ich nicht die Invader riskieren, Glinn Kira. Zerstören Sie das kampfunfähige Schiff, vielleicht gibt ihnen das zu denken. Brücke an Jolan Vaalis. Wo bleiben Sie, Glinn, das Shuttle ist schon vor ein paar Minuten gestartet."  
  
"Vaalis hier. Ich liege auf der Krankenstation. Phaserwunde. Ich wollte Sie gerade informieren, Sir. Der Doktor sagt, daß es noch ein paar Minuten dauert. Wie macht sich Glinn Kira?"  
  
"Gut, sie vernichtet gerade das erste Schiff. Dukat Ende."  
  
"Das Shuttle wurde zerstört. Es gibt ein Lebenszeichen, jemand treibt im All."  
  
Für ein paar Sekunden war auf der Brücke nur das rote Alarm-Signal zu hören, dann befahl Dukat, "Lassen sie ihn an Bord gebeamt werden.  
  
"Aye, aye, Sir", bestätigte Simmons.   
  
"Schilde auf 62 Prozent, Sir, Tendenz fallend. Wir haben Hüllenbrüche auf Deck drei, vier, direkter Treffer auf Deck sechs. Fünf Schwerverletzte."  
  
"Dann leiten Sie gefälligst alle Energie um, die wir haben! Und halten Sie sich bereit, die Schilde zu senken, Kira. Sir, ich gehe auf die Krankenstation, nach dem Klingonen sehen. Haben Sie schon ein Sicherheitsteam hingeschickt?", fragte der Erste Offizier.  
  
"Äh... nein, mache ich sofort! Entschuldigen Sie, Sir."  
  
"Ein Offizier muß mitdenken, Glinn!" Mißbilligend ging Jasad zum Turbolift, er fühlte sich überflüssig.  
  
  
"Direkter Treffer!", jubelte Kira. Auf dem Wandschirm konnten sie beobachten, wie sich das dritte Schiff zurückzog. "Das war knapp! Mit den Schilden auf 12 Prozent hätten wir keinen einzigen Schuß mehr überstanden! Darf ich das Schiff abschießen?"  
  
"Lassen wir sie allen erzählen, wie wir das mächtige Dominion in die Flucht geschlagen haben!", grinste Dukat. "Roten Alarm beenden. Krak, nehmen Sie unsere ursprüngliche Flugroute wieder auf. Gehen Sie ruhig zu Ihrem Mann, Gilara, er wird sich freuen. Glinn Kira."  
  
"Danke, bis später!"  
  
"Ja, Sir?"  
  
"Gut gemacht!"  
  
"Vielen Dank, Sir!"  
  
  
"12 Uhr, Halbzeit!", jubelte Krak. Die Brückenoffiziere drängten sich plötzlich vor dem Turbolift, während zwei Ersatzleute die Stationen übernahmen.  
  
"Hab ich was verpaßt?", fragte Kira überrascht.  
  
"Mittagspause. Heute ist nichts los, da können wir ins Kasino gehen. Wir haben eine Stunde frei. Möchten Sie nicht mitkommen?", fragte Gilara Vaalis freundlich.  
  
"Nur, wenn ich nicht störe, Ma'am."  
  
"Stellen Sie sich nicht so an!" Ehe sie sich versah, stand sie im fahrenden Turbolift.  
  
"Wie geht es Ihrem Mann?"  
  
"Gut, aber er wird heute nicht mehr auf die Brücke kommen, er will die Klingonen selbst verhören. Unser Kasino!", präsentierte sie. Vom Turbolift betraten sie direkt den Replimat. Es war ein, für cardassianische Verhältnisse, freundlicher Raum. Eine Wand war ein Panoramafenster, rechts vom Eingang befand sich der Turbolift, gegenüber die Replikatoren und eine Essensausgabe.  
  
"Ich habe gehört, daß auf Ihren Schiffen gekocht wird, aber ich hab es nur für ein Gerücht gehalten!"  
  
"Energie ist kostbar für uns. Der Tisch am Fenster gehört der Brückencrew. Was möchten Sie Essen?"  
  
"Was wird denn angeboten?"   
  
Sie gingen zu der Kombüse und die Wissenschaftlerin las vor, "Taspar Eier, Sem'hal-Eintopf, Hasperat, Foraiga, Moba-Früchte und Tuwaly-Kuchen." Gilara nahm sich Eintopf, Foraiga und Kuchen, "ich geh schon mal zu unserem Tisch."  
  
  
"Kontakte mit der Sicherheit übernimmt OPS. Glinn Regor, Misses Vaalis und Mister Simmons werten die Sensorlogbücher aus. Sie behalten die Taktik, Glinn Kira. Trauen Sie sich das ganz alleine zu?", fragte Jasad zwischen zwei Erstickungsanfällen durch das scharfe Hasperat.  
  
"Ich denke schon. Wann kommen wir nach Deep Space Nine zurück?"  
  
"Morgen Nachmittag, wieso? Sind Sie uns etwa schon Leid?"  
  
"Nein, es gefällt mir sehr gut, Ma'am. Aber diese Uniform..."  
  
"Sicherheit hat ihren Preis, Miss. Ich habe nie verstanden, weshalb die Bajoraner so unvorsichtig sind. Solche Uniformen sind geradezu eine Einladung, sich erschießen zu lassen."  
  
Kira überlegte, dann antwortete sie ehrlich, "wir Bajoraner sind nicht besonders groß oder stark, unser Vorteil ist unsere Beweglichkeit. In solchen Panzern verlieren wir unsere wichtigste Waffe. Außerdem sind die so schwer, bis Morgen Nachmittag bin ich einen halben Meter geschrumpft", lächelte sie.  
  
Großes Gelächter. "Das ist nur Gewohnheit", meinte Simmons. "Ich war meine erste Woche jeden Tag beim Doktor, aber dann habe ich mich daran gewöhnt."  
  
"Mich hat Legat Gawlak gezwungen", beschwerte sich Krak. "Sie wollte mich erschießen, wenn ich die Rüstung nicht trage. Dabei hab ich ihr Latinum gegeben." Wieder lachte der ganze Tisch.  
  
  
"Persönliches Computerlogbuch, Taktischer Offizier Glinn Kira Nerys, CRA-Schiff Invader. Gamma-Quadrant, 21 Uhr 47. Heute Morgen hat mir Jolan die Taktische Station übergeben, da einige der klingonischen Gefangenen geflüchtet waren. Er untersuchte mit Simmons und mir den Arrestbereich. Die drei Wachen waren verletzt, werden aber überleben. Durch Folter erfuhr der Glinn, daß die Ausbrecher ein Shuttle stehlen wollten. Er verfolgte sie mit einem Sicherheitsteam, Joshua Simmons und ich gingen zurück auf die Brücke, weil uns drei Dominion-Schiffe angriffen.  
  
Ich übernahm die Taktik. Das Shuttle wurde vom Dominion zerstört, ein Klingone überlebte. Unser Sicherheitschef wurde von einem Ausbrecher verwundet, Kozan mußte ihn behandeln. Also blieb ich Taktischer Offizier für den Rest des Kampfes. Legat Dukat hat mich vor allen gelobt! Als Glinn Vaalis wieder auf den Beinen war, hat er die Klingonen verhört, weil sein Assistent zu weich sein soll. Und er ist grausam! Gil wertet mit Regor und Josh seit ein Uhr die Sensorlogbücher aus. Vermutlich bekommt DS9 die zensierte Version. An die Originale komme ich nicht, die Sensoren bedient die Wissenschaft.   
  
Bis zu unserer Rückkehr Morgen Nachmittag soll ich Taktischer Offizier bleiben. Bestimmt einer von Gul Jasads Tests. Ich bin gleich mit ihm auf dem Holodeck verabredet. Er sagt mir bei jedem Anlaß, wie sehr er mich haßt, aber solange Dukat und meine Freunde hinter mir stehen, geht es. Kozan, den Vaalis und Josh schulde ich viel. Sie geben mir das Gefühl, ein Mitglied der Invader-Famlie zu sein. Regor und Krak stehen mir nicht so nah, aber sie sind gute Kollegen. Dukat ist streng, aber gerecht. Ich diene ihm gerne. Ohne meinen speziellen Freund Gul Nelam Jasad wäre es perfekt!"  
  
  
Als Kira um die letzte Ecke bog, sah sie Jasad in weißer Uniformhose und T-Shirt gegen die Wand gelehnt stehen. Selber trug sie auch die cardassianische Uniformhose und bajoranisches Top. "Wie ich sehe, sind Sie zur bajoranischen Uniform zurückgekehrt, Miss."  
  
"Sie sagten, ich sollte mich bequem anziehen, ich wußte nicht, daß Sie Freizeitkleidung meinten, Sir."  
  
"Das meinte ich auch nicht. Treten Sie bitte ein." Kira befand sich im Turbolift, ging durch die geöffnete Tür auf eine unbemannte Brücke.  
  
"Modifizierte Galor-Klasse, Warp 9,98, 500 Mann Besatzung, acht Torpedorohre, vier Phaserbänke, sieben Transporter je acht Personen, fünf Frachttransporter, sechs Wissenschaftslabore..."  
  
"Das ist ja riesig! Die Brücke ist so groß wie die halbe Promenade!"  
  
"Dieses Schiff ist nicht real, aber ein guter Test. Sie übernehmen das Kommando, ich bin nur ein Zuschauer. Weil Sie keine Erfahrung mit cardassianischen Crews haben, dürfen Sie die Simulation mit einer bajoranischen durchführen", bot der Erste Offizier an.  
  
In solch plumpe Fallen ließ sich Kira nicht locken. "Darf ich offen sprechen, Sir?"  
  
"Ich bitte darum, Glinn Kira."  
  
"Ich sehe dies als Prüfung an, und wenn Sie mir eine Falle stellen wollen, müssen Sie sich schon etwas mehr anstrengen!" Sie lächelte versöhnlich, "bei allem Respekt, Sir."  
  
Das Gesicht des Cardassianers wurde zu einer steinernen Maske. Er antwortete vollkommen emotionslos. "Offensichtlich habe ich Sie unterschätzt, Bajoranerin. Aber fordern Sie nie einen früheren Agenten des Obsidianischen Orden heraus. Das endet in den meisten Fällen tödlich."  
  
"Ich habe keine Angst vor Ihnen, Jasad. Sie sollten lieber keine bajoranische Milizionärin reizen!"  
  
Quälend lange Sekunden herrschte Stille. Plötzlich brachen beide in lautes Gelächter aus. "Friede?"  
  
"Friede!", nahm Kira Nerys die ausgestreckte Hand an.   
  
  
Zum Schichtwechsel trafen sich die Brückenoffiziere der Alpha-Schicht zum Briefing. Im Konferenzraum ließen sie sich von Jasad instruieren, nachdem der Kommandant der Nachtschicht seinen mündlich Bericht abgegeben hatte und gegangen war. "Wir docken voraussichtlich gegen 16 Uhr an Deep Space Nine an. NIEMAND verläßt das Schiff, bevor Legat Dukat es erlaubt! Wir werden nach dem Andocken einen Rundgang machen."   
  
"Heißt das, Putzen vor dem Landurlaub, Sir?", fragte Kira ungläubig.  
  
"Exakt. Die Abteilungsleiter informieren Chief O'Brien HEUTE über eventuelle Fehlfunktionen. Des weiteren fordere ich Sie auf, Ihrer Crew abermals den Ernst der Lage zu verdeutlichen. WIR sind GÄSTE der Bajoraner! Ich werde Sie für die Vergehen Ihrer Untergebenen zur Rechenschaft ziehen!" Entsetzen. "Mister Simmons, informieren Sie Captain Sisko, daß Legat Dukat, Glinn und Misses Vaalis, sowie Miss Krak und ich ihn um 18 Uhr hier sprechen möchten. Alleine", befahl Jasad.  
  
"Mache ich, Sir, sobald wir durchs Wurmloch sind."  
  
"Simmons, geben Sie weiter: Um 20 Uhr werden alle Kommandeure, Ersten und Zweiten Offiziere um Erscheinen im Konferenzsaal der Flotte gebeten."  
  
"Aye, aye, Sir! Es kann sein, daß die Skylab noch nicht zurück von Bajor ist, in dem Fall wäre es möglich, daß Glinn Seris nicht rechtzeitig erscheinen kann."  
  
"Dann langweilt er uns wenigstens nicht", freute sich Krak. Die ganze Runde mußte lachen.  
  
"Lassen Sie ihn das besser nicht hören, wenn Ihnen Ihre Ohren gefallen, wie sie sind. Romulaner nehmen so etwas persönlich", schmunzelte Dukat. Die Ferengi hielt jaulend ihre Hände auf die Ohren.  
  
"Sie dürfen wegtreten."  
  
"Sir, darf ich Sie sprechen?"  
  
"Selbstverständlich, Glinn Kira."  
  
"Ab wann soll ich wieder bajoranische Uniform tragen?"  
  
"Das überlasse ich Ihnen."  
  
"Danke, aber was wäre Ihnen recht?"  
  
"Mir ist egal, ob beim Eintritt in den bajoranischen Raum, vor dem Andocken oder am Tagesende."  
  
"Vielleicht, wenn wir das Schiff verlassen dürfen."  
  
"Kommen Sie dann in mein Quartier, um die Entlassung zu bestätigen."  
  
"Okay." Sie ging auf die Brücke und an ihre Station.  
  
Dukat setzte sich in den Kommandosessel. "Steuermann, Kurs setzen zum Wurmloch."  
  
"Kurs gesetzt, Sir."  
  
"Warp fünf. Energie!"  
  
  
Vor der Ankunft an der bajoranischen Raumstation Deep Space Nine leerte sich die Brücke. Die Abteilungsleiter verschwanden schon Vormittags in ihre Sektionen, der Rest putzte oder packte. "Sir, ich glaube, es wird Zeit", erinnerte Jasad, "wir docken schon in ein paar Minuten an."  
  
"Natürlich, Gul, der Rundgang." Er brachte das PADD mit einer Zusammenfassung der letzten drei Tage in den Aufenthaltsraum und folgte seinem Ersten Offizier zum Turbolift. "Glinn Kira, Sie haben die Brücke. Informieren Sie die Crew, wenn wir angedockt haben."  
  
"Aye, aye, Sir!" Sie setzte sich mit einem stolzen Lächeln in den Kommandosessel. Das erste Mal stand die Invader unter ihrem Befehl. Wenn auch nur für ein paar Stunden. "Theoretisch könnte ich jetzt doch den lessepianischen Frachter da vorne abschießen", scherzte Kira.  
  
"Wir werden Sie sehr vermissen", sagte Simmons.  
  
"Ich werde Sie auch vermissen. Die letzten drei Tage waren wundervoll. Aber in den nächsten zwei Wochen werden wir uns alle noch oft sehen, Joshua."  
  
"Haben Sie DS9 sehr vermißt?", wollte die Ferengi wissen.  
  
"Nein. Dazu hatte ich gar keine Zeit", lächelte sie.  
  
  
"Deep Space Nine ruft uns."  
  
"Auf den Schirm!" Siskos Bild erschien auf dem Monitor. "Guten Tag, Captain Sisko. Können wir wieder an Andockrampe fünf andocken?"  
  
"Positiv, Invader. Willkommen zurück!"  
  
"Vielen Dank, Captain."  
  
"Ich hatte eigentlich erwartet, mit Legat Dukat zu sprechen, Glinn Kira."  
  
"Legat Dukat hat MIR das Kommando übertragen! Sie werden Gelegenheit haben, um 18 Uhr mit ihm zu sprechen."  
  
"Selbstverständlich, Glinn." Sisko verstand, daß es nicht böse gemeint war, sondern, daß sich Kira so verhalten mußte. Schließlich trat sie ihm als CRA-Soldatin gegenüber.  
  
"Wir sehen uns, Captain Sisko. Mister Simmons", zischte sie. Der Mensch schloß verlegen den Kanal. "Miss Krak, Manövrierdüsen."  
  
  
"...Andockklammern haben sich geschlossen, wir sind mit der Station verbunden!"  
  
"Gute Arbeit, Krak. Kira an alle. Wir haben soeben an die bajoranische Raumstation Deep Space Nine angedockt. Erwarten Sie Erlaubnis, das Schiff verlassen zu dürfen. Kira Ende."  
  
"Legat Gawlak und Miss Tora beamen sich auf die Brücke."  
  
"Nehmen Sie Haltung an!" Die Legat materialisierte sich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Willkommen an Bord, Ma'am!", grüßte Kira.  
  
"Vielen Dank, Glinn. Stehen Sie bequem!" Sie aktivierte ihren Kommunikator. "Gawlak an Dukat."  
  
"Dukat hier."  
  
"Ziyal und ich haben rübergebeamt. Können wir uns vor Deiner Konferenz mit Sisko noch sehen? Ich möchte ein paar Geschehnisse der letzten Tage lieber persönlich mit Dir besprechen."  
  
"Wo?"  
  
"Ist Dir unser Quartier recht?"  
  
"Welches?"  
  
Val lachte. "Auf Deiner Invader."  
  
"Ich beeile mich. Dukat Ende."  
  
"Nerys, hast Du Lust, heute Abend mit ins Quarks zu gehen? Wir werden zu ein paar Leuten die Reparatur der Kahless und Rückkehr der Invader feiern."  
  
"Klar! Wann soll ich kommen?"  
  
"So gegen halb neun, neun werden die meisten da sein."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
  
"Liebling, ich muß Dir was sagen", schnurrte Val ihrem Mann ins Ohr. "Mir gefällt es auch nicht, aber wir können nichts dagegen machen..."  
  
"Was ist es?", fragte Dukat ungeduldig.  
  
"Ich muß Morgen nach Bajor fliegen, um mit dem Ministerrat über ein Abkommen zwischen Bajor und der Cardassian Rebel Alliance zu verhandeln. Das dauert den ganzen Tag, ich werde das Manöver verschieben müssen. Wenn Du einverstanden bist, wird die Kahless auf die Cold War warten."  
  
"Nehme bitte ein Sicherheitsteam mit."  
  
"Was? Du machst mir keine Szene, daß ich eine schlechte Ehefrau und Stiefmutter bin oder so? Und Du bist nicht sauer, wenn ich die nächsten Tage keine Zeit für Dich habe?"  
  
"Ich kann einfach nicht wütend auf Dich sein. Unser Dienst für Cardassia verlangt Opfer."  
  
"Danke, ich liebe Dich. Aber ich hätte ein weniger schlechtes Gewissen, wenn ich Ziyal nicht allein lassen müßte. Die letzten drei Tage warst Du weg, dann bist Du zurück und ich muß weg."  
  
"Ich weiß. Was möchtest Du mit den gefangenen Klingonen machen?"  
  
"Ich würde sie liebend gerne freilassen, aber wenn wir das tun, zeigen wir Schwäche. Und das ist nicht gut. Wir können uns im Moment kein Mitleid erlauben. Aber gehe gut mit ihnen um. Für mich."  
  
  
  



	2. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1  
  
  
Ein neuer Spieler 2  
Artemis (Artemis1000@gmx.net)  
  
  
  
In einer schneeweißen Rüstung stand Val Gawlak in der Luftschleuse von Shuttlerampe drei. Sie hatte ihre Arme um den Hals ihres Mannes gelegt, stand auf den Zehenspitzen. "Ich habe überhaupt keine Lust, jetzt nach Bajor zu fliegen", jaulte sie. "Das ist SOO langweilig. Ich bin keine Politikerin, ich kann das nicht. Du kannst VIEL besser reden als ich!"   
  
Dukat küßte sie auf die Stirn, "Du wirst den Ministerrat zerschmettern! Sie würden mir nicht zuhören, das weißt Du, Val."   
  
"Aber wenn sie mich auslachen... Weißt Du, wenn sie was Gemeines über Dich sagen, dann kann ich mich nicht zurückhalten. Du kennst doch meine super Selbstbeherrschung."   
  
"Allerdings... Und deshalb möchte ich, daß Dich Gul Damar und Major Kira begleiten. Als meine Frau bist Du die bevorzugte Zielscheibe des ganzen Quadranten."  
  
"Das ist wirklich lieb von Dir, aber ich kann gut auf mich selber aufpassen. Wenn Damar mit ist, muß ich mir wegen den Bajoranern Sorgen um ihn machen. Und Nerys Ruf wäre ABSOLUT ruiniert, wenn sie meinen Bodyguard spielt!"  
  
"Aber der Major möchte es. Sie ist sich der Konsequenzen bewußt." Sein Ton verriet, daß es aussichtslos war, zu diskutieren.  
  
"Andererseits, mit den zwei an meiner Seite wird es nicht ganz so ätzend werden. Und es macht was her, wenn ich wenn mit einem Cardassianer UND einer Bajoranerin auftauche! Schickst Du sie bitte zu mir?" Er nickte, ging los. Val hielt ihren Ehemann zurück, "grüße mir Ziyal, ich vermisse Euch schon jetzt!" Sie gaben sich einen Kuß, dann ging die 1/4-Bajoranerin in das Shuttle.   
  
  
"Kommt, Jungs, landet auf dem Vorplatz!" Das cardassianische Shuttle der Legat kreuzte über dem Vorplatz des Regierungsgebäudes von Bajor.   
  
"Soll ich vielleicht in dem Teich landen?", fragte einer der zwei Piloten sarkastisch.  
  
"Wenn Sie nicht vor dem Hasperat-Imbiß gestoppt wären, dann wären wir auch nicht zu spät", grummelte Damar.  
  
"Ich hatte eben Hunger! Mit dem Hasperat cardassianischer Replikatoren kann man einen Klingonen vergiften!", verteidigte sie sich. "Ach", flötete sie, "sagen Sie, wie hat es Ihnen eigentlich geschmeckt?"   
  
Der frischgebackene Gul schwieg. Er und seine cardassianischen Kollegen hatten tatsächlich am meisten gegessen. Val warf ihm einen "wenn sie jetzt nicht sofort antworten, verpetzte ich sie bei meinem Mann"-Blick zu. "Gut."  
  
  
Als sich die Türen des Shuttles öffneten, sprangen als erstes Kira und Damar raus, sicherten den Weg. Hinter Val folgten die Piloten. Offenbar waren zwei bajoranische Sicherheitsoffiziere etwas verwirrt, als sie auf sie zurannten.  
  
"Legat Gawlak, Cardassian Rebel Alliance, bewachen Sie mein Shuttle!", befahl sie den Männern.   
  
"Aber... das sind doch Cardassianer", stotterte einer.  
  
"Ach, so was aber auch, Mister Oberschlau! Tun Sie, was ich Ihnen sage, sonst bekommen Sie es mit einem cardassianischen Phaser zu tun!"  
  
"Ja, Ma'am! Wen dürfen an Ihr Shuttle lassen?"   
  
"Nur meine Begleiter und mich! Es wird nicht lange dauern."  
  
"Wenn Sie die Schrottkiste nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen, kriegen Sie es mit mir zu tun!", zischte Major Kira Nerys.  
  
  
Die kleine Eskorte eilte mit Val durch das Regierungsgebäude, ignorierte die bei ihrem Anblick verstörten Bajoraner. Vor dem Audienzraum des Ministerrats atmeten alle noch ein Mal tief durch und betraten den Saal. Nur Val nicht, sie stürmte hinein, den panischen Milizionären zum Trotz.  
  
Sie baute sich vor dem hufeisenförmigen Tisch auf. "Guten Morgen, hochgeachteter Herr Erster Minister, geschätzte Ministerinnen und Minister, verehrte Vertreter der Vedekversammlung. Ich bin Legat Gawlak von der Cardassian Rebel Alliance. Erlauben Sie mir bitte, mich für meine Verspätung zu entschuldigen", lächelte sie ihr niedlichstes Lächeln.  
  
Shakaar Edon hatte sich in seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt und versuchte, sich eine Meinung über diese Frau zu bilden. Er sah sie zum ersten Mal. Bisher hatte er immer mit Dukat und Damar gesprochen. Sie war noch charmanter, als Kira sie beschrieben hatte. Er betrachtete für eine Weile ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte drei Furchen auf ihrer Nase, spitze Ohren, eine leicht wulstige Stirn, kornblumenblaue Augen und hüftlange weißblonde Haare. Verwirrend. Wäre es nicht unmöglich, würde er sie für einen Mix aus Bajoraner, Klingone, Vulkanier oder Romulaner halten. Dabei konnte ihr Auftreten nicht cardassianischer sein.  
  
"Und, ich weiß, ich rede zu viel, aber das liegt mir noch am Herzen: Es ist mir eine große Ehre, heute vor Ihnen sprechen zu dürfen." Mit gestrafften Schultern und in den Nacken geworfenem Kopf sah sie ihr Publikum ungeduldig an.  
  
"Und für mich ist es eine große Ehre, Sie begrüßen zu dürfen, Legat Gawlak. Möchten Sie beginnen?"  
"Ich sage Ihnen unsere Vorstellungen, Sie sagen Ihre und wir treffen uns in der Mitte, ja?" Sie merkte die Blicke des bajoranischen Herrschers, zwinkerte ihm zu. Dann begann sie mit einer unruhigen Wanderung. "Punkt eins: Sie erkennen uns als legitime cardassianische Regierung an! Zweitens: Wir nehmen diplomatische Beziehungen auf, Botschaften werden gebaut. Drittens." Rhetorische Pause. "Wir dürfen Bajor besetzen." Sie grinste über beide Ohren, "ach nein, das ist ja erst Punkt fünf!"  
  
"Geben Sie es zu, Sie hatten Punkt drei vergessen", lachte Shakaar entspannt.   
  
"Nur, wenn Sie mich zum Mittagessen einladen!"  
  
"Und Sie werden mir kein Gift ins Essen mischen?"  
  
"Nicht mehr als gewöhnlich!", sie warf ihren Phaser gegen die Decke, hielt die Hand auf, bis er wieder darin landete, steckte ihn zurück.  
  
"Beeindruckend!", kam eine sarkastische Antwort.   
  
Sie lehnte sich über den Tisch der vorlauten Ministerin. "Mich erinnern diese Phaser immer an biologische Waffen. Es ist das effizienteste Tötungsmittel, daß bisher erfunden wurde, finden Sie nicht auch? Was für eine Auswirkung ein Virus in der Atmosphäre eines Planeten hat...", hauchte sie gefährlich sanft. Mit einem allzu cardassianischen Grinsen betrachtete sie, wie die Frau blaß wurde.  
  
  
Das erste Treffen war besser verlaufen, als Val es erwartet hatte. Sie hatten Vor- und Nachteile abgewägt, Bedenken durchgekaut und letztlich die CRA-Soldaten eingeladen, auf Bajor zu bleiben, bis Morgen die Entscheidung gefallen war. So konnten sie für Fragen persönlich zur Verfügung stehen und, glaubte Gawlak, man wollte sie prüfen. Beim Verlassen des Tagungsraum hielt Shakaar sie an. "Legat, Sie haben mir ein Mittagessen versprochen..."  
  
"Und ich pflege mein Wort zu halten! Holen Sie mich in einer Stunde in meinem Quartier ab? Ich möchte noch meinem Mann Bericht geben und sollte mir vielleicht etwas anderes anziehen."  
  
"Schön. Major Kira wird Sie und Ihren Stab zu Ihren Quartieren bringen."  
  
"Wo wohnen wir eigentlich?"  
  
"In einem bajoranischen Kloster."  
  
"Das ist toll! Ich wollte immer schon einmal ein bajoranisches Kloster sehen, Erster Minister. Ach, gibt es dort eine Unterstellmöglichkeit für mein Shuttle?"   
  
"Dafür ist schon gesorgt, Legat Gawlak."  
  
  
"Ein wirklich wunderschönes Restaurant, Erster Minister", lächelte Val Gawlak.   
  
"Das Beste der Stadt, Legat!" Er nahm ihren Mantel entgegen, führte sie zu einem Tisch mit Aussicht.   
  
Val war zutiefst imponiert. Sie hatte nicht für möglich gehalten, daß ein bajoranischer Terrorist ein Gentleman sein konnte. "Ich bin beeindruckt!"   
  
"Sie sehen bezaubernd aus", schmeichelte der Ex-Freiheitskämpfer ihr. Sie hatte sich für einen roten Minirock und eine bauchfreie weiße Bluse entschieden, deren Ausschnitt bis zum Saum reichte.  
  
"Dieses Kompliment kann ich nur erwidern. Obwohl ich noch nicht viel gesehen habe, bin ich mir sicher, daß Bajor ein entzückender Planet ist."  
  
"Ohne die Besatzung wäre er jetzt noch schöner!"  
  
In ihren Augen war das Selbstmitleid, sie hatte von den Borg zerstörte Planeten gesehen, das nannte sie Leid, die Bajoraner hatten immerhin überlebt. "Daß Sie sich in einem Kokon aus Haß einspinnen, nimmt Ihnen die Möglichkeit zu einem Neuanfang. Wäre ALLES schlechter ohne die Besatzung? Was ist mit der Abschaffung des D'jarras? Der Verbundenheit der Bajoraner? Ihrer neuen Selbstachtung?"   
  
"Aber die Cardassianer haben uns mehr genommen, als gegeben."  
  
"Hören Sie auf, das Leben als mathematische Gleichung anzusehen! Niemand kann Ihnen zurück geben, was Sie verloren haben, Shakaar. Niemals! Sie werden es nie, NIE, zurück kriegen! Aber überlegen Sie mal, können die cardassianischen Kinder nicht auch sagen, die Bajoraner hätten brutal ihre Eltern abgeschlachtet? Versetzen Sie sich doch EINMAL in IHRE Situation!"  
  
Er nickte leicht. "Ich weiß... Damals haben wir uns eingeredet, die Cardassianer hätten keine Gefühle. Haben sie das gleiche von uns gedacht?", fragte der Bajoraner.  
  
"Natürlich!" Damit war für sie die Sache erledigt. Sie hatte keine Lust, weiter über die Vergangenheit zu sprechen. Sie war mit Shakaar ausgegangen, um sich zu amüsieren, eine unbeschwerte Zeit zu haben, nicht, um die Besatzung durchzukauen. "Ich glaube, ich kann die Bajoraner zumindest respektieren lernen. Mir tun nur meine Männer leid. Gul Damar haßt es, auf Bajor zu sein. Und die Piloten drehen mir bald durch. Aber sie werden es überleben. Hoffentlich!"  
  
Shakaar schmunzelte, "ich glaube nicht, daß ihnen offene Feindseligkeit entgegenschlägt. Ein paar schiefe Blicke werden das schlimmste sein."  
  
"Ihr Volk wird sich daran gewöhnen!"  
  
"Sobald die Bürger merken, daß Sie ihnen nicht Schaden, wird man Sie akzeptieren."  
  
"Damit das klar ist, wenn meinen Botschaftsangehörigen was zustößt, mache ich aus Bajor ein hübsches Kometenfeld! Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?"  
  
Das Lächeln verschwand aus seinem Gesicht. Ihm wurde bewußt, daß er hier mit der Frau von Gul Dukat saß. Obwohl er jetzt eine weiße Uniform und den Titel Legat trug, schien sich seine Haltung zu Bajor nicht verändert zu haben, spekulierte der Erste Minister. "Ja, MA'AM."   
  
Val hatte den Wunsch, ihren Gastgeber niederzuschlagen. Zu seinem Glück trat Damar an den Tisch. "Legat Gawlak, Legat Dukat erbittet Ihre Teilnahme bei einer Sondersitzung mit Captain Sisko."  
  
"Sagen Sie ihm, Gul Damar, er kann mich mal!"  
  
"Ich werde weitergeben, daß Sie verhindert sind."  
  
"Ist er in der Leitung?"  
  
"Nein, Ma'am, ich werde ihn gleich zurückrufen."  
  
"Erster Minister, entschuldigen Sie mich! Ich habe eine eheliche Differenz auszufechten!"  
  
  
Grinsend kam Val zurück an den Tisch. "Nichts besonderes. Er hat im Kloster angerufen, Kira hat ihm gesagt, ich wäre mit Ihnen Essen und da war er ... nicht ganz so glücklich. Ich muß um 18 Uhr persönlich an einer Konferenz teilnehmen. Das heißt, ich habe noch etwas Zeit für Sie!"   
  
  
Shakaar brachte sie wieder in das Kloster, begleitete sie vor die Tür ihres Quartiers. Obwohl die drei Cardassianer, deren Zimmer direkt neben ihren lagen, sich auf dem Flur unterhielten, gab sie dem Bajoraner zum Abschied Wangenküsse. "Ich komme erst heute Nacht zurück, wir sehen uns Morgen, ja?"   
  
"Sehr gerne, guten Flug."   
  
"Danke, Edon. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück bei der Besprechung mit dem Ministerrat." Sie wartete vor ihrer Zimmertür, bis er um die Ecke gebogen war, dann wurde das süße Lächeln durch ein cardassianisch-überhebliches ersetzt. "Damar, fragen Sie die Vedeks, wo unser Shuttle steht. Wir fliegen in einer halben Stunde!"   
  
"Aber wir haben doch noch Zeit..."  
  
"Ich muß vor der Konferenz noch mit meinem Mann sprechen. Ich sage Kira Bescheid."   
  
"Fliegen wir Sie?", fragte einer der Piloten.  
  
"Wenn Sie sich absolut unwohl fühlen, können Sie auf DS9 bleiben, aber ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn Sie die Stellung halten." Die Soldaten nickten, sie verkniff sich den Hinweis, daß bajoranische Nonnen kein Zölibat ablegen mußten.  
  
  
An der Luftschleuse fiel Val ihrem Ehemann um den Hals, als hätte sie ihn Monate lang nicht gesehen. "Ich liebe, liebe, liebe Dich! Ich hab Dich vermißt!", knuddelte sie ihn, danach ihr Stiefkind.  
  
"Shakaar hat Dir sicher darüber hinweggeholfen..."  
  
"Du bist gemein!" Hätte sie ihm bloß nicht im Spaß angekündigt, ihn mit dem bajoranischen Staatsoberhaupt betrügen zu wollen... "Laß uns in unser Quartier gehen, ich habe viel zu erzählen!"  
  
  
In ihrem Quartier auf der Invader, einer geräumigen 5-Zimmer-Wohnung, warteten schon Damar und Jasad. Einen Moment lang bedauerte sie sich selbst. Nach einem harten Tag hatte jeder Nichtsnutz das Recht auf ein paar Stunden Ruhe, nur ein Legat nicht.  
  
"Fangen Sie ruhig schon mal an, ich höre zu." Sie ging zum Replikator. "Raktajino, 35 Grad, 500 Gramm delvianische Pralinen, terranische Tortellini mit Käsefüllung und Spargelsuppe mit Pilzen, Yamoksoße, eine Flasche Kanar mit fünf Gläsern." Das Gespräch der Cardassianer beachtete sie nicht, war viel zu sehr mit ihrem vorgezogenen Abendessen beschäftigt.  
  
"Hältst Du das nicht auch für beunruhigend, Val?"  
  
"Uh!", der Raktajino war entschieden zu heiß. "Was sagtest Du gerade, Liebling?"  
  
Er stöhnte, "die Bajoraner sind unglücklich damit, daß unsere Soldaten ihre Manieren verloren haben."  
  
"Die sollen sich nicht so anstellen! Wer noch nie auf einem Bird of Prey gedient hat, der soll gefälligst seine Klappe in Sachen Manieren halten!", grummelte sie ohne Mitleid.  
  
"Ganz meine Meinung, Legat, aber die Sternenflotte stimmt in das bajoranische Klagelied ein!"  
  
"Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Damar, das kriegen wir geregelt!" Sie stürzte sich auf die Tortellini.  
  
"Und wie?"  
  
"Schätzchen, dazu will ich gerade einen Vorschlag machen." Vor Fremden sprach sie ihren Mann nur mit "Schätzchen" an, wenn er sie verärgert hatte. "Die Sicherheit wird ständig patrouillieren. Für den Anfang sollten Streifen auf der Promenade und bei den Gäste-Quartieren reichen. Ich habe so den Verdacht, daß Quark nicht ganz unschuldig daran ist. Wo sind die Vorfälle geschehen?"  
  
"Auf der Promenade und im Umfeld der Gäste-Quartiere", lächelte Dukat. "Heute Mittag hat es eine Schlägerei mit den Bajoranern gegeben. Unsere Soldaten haben angefangen. Im Quarks!"  
  
"Sieht aus, als hätten unsere Unschuldslämmchen zuviel Zeit! Wie wäre es damit: Wer an einer Schlägerei beteiligt ist, muß 26 Stunden Arbeit bei der Gegenseite leisten! Wer angefangen hat, bekommt zusätzlich einen Monat alle Privilegien entzogen und logiert zehn Tage in der Arrestzelle. Die Patrouillen sollten gemischt sein."  
  
  
Am nächsten Morgen, Punkt sechs Uhr, traten 20 Cardassianer ihren Dienst bei der Sicherheit von Deep Space Nine an. Sichtlich unwohl betraten sie den Arrestzellen-Bereich. Ein paar ihrer Kameraden schliefen nur wenige Meter entfernt ihren Rausch aus, bewacht von einem Bajoraner. Glinn Vaalis grüßte möglichst freundlich, "guten Morgen, Sir. Wir sind die cardassianischen Sicherheitsoffiziere, die Sie unterstützen sollen. Wurden wir Ihnen nicht angekündigt?"  
  
Der Bajoraner sprang auf, blinzelte sie an. "Ja, CARDASSIANISCHE Offiziere wurden mir angekündigt."  
  
"Ich bedaure, Sie enttäuschen zu müssen, Mister Brilgar! Glinn Vaalis Jolan, Sicherheitschef, Zweiter und Taktischer Offizier der Invader", stellte sich der Halbbajoraner vor.  
  
"Ich bringe Sie am Besten zum Constable, Glinn."  
  
Sowohl Bajoraner als auch Cardassianer ahnten, daß es ein erlebnisreicher Tag werden würde. Nicht anders ging es im Maschinenraum zu, denn Sisko hatte mit Dukat beschlossen, daß seine Soldaten beschäftigt werden sollten, um nicht auf dumme Gedanken zu kommen.  
  
  
In einem Kloster saß Val über einer Schüssel in Milch eingeweichtem Brot. Sie sehnte sich nach den Zeiten, an denen Frühstück Gagh, Targherz und Blutwein bedeutete. "Übertreiben Sie nicht etwas, Vedek? Finden Sie es nicht vermessen, die Klingonen nach bajoranischen Maßstäben zu beurteilen?"  
  
"Was wissen Sie schon von den Klingonen, Cardassianerin?"  
  
"Vielleicht, daß ich klingonischer Abstammung bin und mehr als 30 Jahre unter diesen "Bluthunden" gelebt habe?!"  
  
Die Bajoraner an ihrem Tisch schwiegen betreten. Ihr Gefühl sagte ihnen, daß eine wütende Klingonin mit cardassianischer Ethik nicht gut für ihre Gesundheit sein könnte.   
  
Damar sah sich gezwungen, das Thema zu wechseln. "Wie alt ist dieses Klostergebäude?"   
  
"Es ist seit vier Jahren fertiggestellt. Die Ruinen im Garten sind die Überreste des alten Tempels, er wurde während der..."  
  
"...Besatzung zerstört, ich weiß." Unvermittelt mußte er lachen.  
  
"Was ist an einem zerstörten Tempel so amüsant, Gul Damar?", fragte der Vedek verunsichert.  
  
"Nichts. Amüsant ist lediglich, daß Sie mich für einen ehemaligen Besatzungssoldaten halten werden, Vedek Les, vielleicht sogar für beteiligt an dem Abriß." Angriff war die beste Verteidigung.  
  
Der Priester sah ihn etwas zu lange für Damars Geschmack an. "Ich muß gestehen, mir ist der Gedanke gekommen...", lächelte der alte Priester.   
  
"Ich habe erst nach Ende der Besatzung meine Ausbildung beendet."  
  
"Das glaube ich Ihnen aufs Wort, Gul Damar. Ansonsten hätte man Sie vor bajoranischen Skorpionen gewarnt..."  
  
"Bajoranische Skorpione? Davon habe ich noch nie gehört!"  
  
"Auf Ihrem linken Schuh sitzt ein Prachtexemplar!", kicherte ein Novize.  
  
Damar schaute den Mann finster an, "ich HASSE es, wenn ich Sie mich verspotten!"   
  
Val und Kira konnten es sich nicht verkneifen, nachzuschauen. Gleichzeitig bekamen beide einen Lachanfall.  
  
  
"Nehmen Sie diesen dämlichen Plan aus dem Gesicht, Cardassianer!"  
  
Einer der neuen Sicherheitswächtern von DS9 gehorchte seiner bajoranischen Kollegin mit einem Murren. "Und was jetzt?"  
  
"Wenn ich mit Ihnen arbeiten soll, muß ich etwas über Sie wissen. Wo haben Sie bisher gearbeitet, gelebt, sind Sie verheiratet, haben Sie Kinder, was war Ihr Beruf?"  
  
"Cardassia Prime, Cardassia Prime, nein, nein, Soldat. Lassen Sie mich jetzt in Ruhe?"  
  
  
Damar erholte sich nach dem Frühstück und seiner ersten Begegnung mit einem bajoranischen Skorpion beim Spaziergang durch den Park des Klosters, während die Frauen sich an einem Teich bespritzten. "Ich hoffe, ich störe Sie nicht", sagte eine männliche Stimme auf cardassianisch.   
  
Er drehte sich zu dem Jungen um, "nein, natürlich nicht. Sie... sind Sie nicht der Skorpion-Freund?"  
  
"Skorpione sind auch eine Gabe der Propheten. Bitte nehmen Sie meine Frage nicht persönlich, es ist reines Interesse. Mögen Sie uns Bajoraner nicht?"  
  
Jetzt war er in Verlegenheit gebracht, "ich konnte mir über Sie noch keine Meinung bilden." Würde er "ja" sagen, würde seine Vorgesetzte ihm den Kopf abreißen.   
  
"Ich glaube, Sie hatten keine Lust, Ihre Vorgesetzte nach Bajor zu begleiten", wurde er analysiert.   
  
"Wo haben Sie cardassianisch gelernt?", wollte Damar ablenken.  
  
"Lange Geschichte. Wieso weichen Sie meiner Frage aus?"  
  
"Tue ich das? Ich bin nur in Gedanken."  
  
Der bajoranische Teenager lief langsam einen Steinpfad entlang, deutete Damar, ihn zu begleiten. "Ich würde SO GERNE nur ein EINZIGES Mal zu den Sternen fliegen!", seufzte er.  
  
"Sie waren noch NIE im Weltall?!", entsetzte sich der Cardassianer.  
  
"Während der Besatzung konnten wir Bajor nicht verlassen. Danach hätten wir gekonnt, aber meine Eltern sehen es als Frevel an, sie sind einfache Leute ohne Wissen um die Wunder des Universums."   
  
"Halten Sie denn ein Kloster für den richtigen Ort...?"  
  
"Es gibt auf Bajor nur zwei Berufe, in denen man was erreichen kann: Soldat und Mönch. Und als Soldat wäre ich eine Lachnummer!"  
  
"Haben Sie nie an eine wissenschaftliche Karriere gedacht?"  
  
"Astronom ist mein Traumberuf. Aber damit kann man nichts erreichen. Und ich will nie zur Sternenflotte. Verstehen Sie das nicht falsch, ich habe Respekt vor ihnen, aber es ist nichts für mich."  
  
"Hm... Sie können trotzdem stolz darauf sein, was sie schon erreicht haben! Wie alt sind Sie? Und, wie heißen Sie überhaupt?"   
  
"17 Jahre. Ich bin Tohi." Insgeheim hoffte der Novize, daß er den Soldaten überreden könne, ihn auf sein Raumschiff mitzunehmen.  
  
  
"Pah! Sie sind viel mehr naß als ich, Nerys!"   
  
"Und ICH schmeiß SIE gleich in das Becken rein!" Major Kira packte Legat Gawlak spielerisch und wollte sie in den Teich mit Seerosen tauchen. Sie hätte sich eine Gegnerin aussuchen sollen, die weniger flink und erfahren war. Prompt badete sie selbst.  
  
Kira kreischte. Schnell hatte sie den Schock überwunden und jagte die flüchtende Val.  
  
Der nächste Brunnen war Vals Verhängnis. Sie versteckte sich dahinter, als sie plötzlich hochgehoben und in das kühle Wasser getaucht wurde. "Bä! Was tun Sie mir an? Das werde ich Ihnen heimzahlen!"   
  
Patschnaß rannte Val gegen jemanden. Sie quiekte, fiel auf das Gras. Schlamm hatte schnell ihre Uniform bedeckt. Die Überraschung war groß, als sie in dem Mann, dem sie gerade an die Kehle gehen wollte, ihren eigenen Ehemann erkannte. "Liebling?"  
  
Dukat zog sie lachend hoch, klopfte den Dreck aus ihrer Rüstung. "Warum bist Du so naß?"  
  
"Nerys hat mich in das Becken geworfen!" Sie schüttelte sich.  
  
"Sie haben mich gerettet!", keuchte der Major, ließ sich nur zwei Meter entfernt auf den Boden fallen.  
  
"Warum bist Du hier, vertraust Du mir nicht?"  
  
"Shakaar möchte, daß wir beide anwesend sind, wenn die Entscheidung des Ministerrats verkündet wird. Er hat positiv geklungen."  
  
"Wenn er uns einen Korb gibt, bringe ich ihn um! Ohne Spaß jetzt, ich schneide ihm die Kehle auf. Ganz langsam, Nerv für Nerv! So, daß er alles spürt"  
  
"Du hast zu lange unter Klingonen gelebt. Zieh Dir bitte etwas Trockenes an, ich warte hier auf Dich."  
  
  
In einer trockenen Uniform, fühlte sich Val viel cardassianischer. Mit Dukat, Damar und Kira schritt sie durch die Gänge des bajoranischen Regierungssitzes. "Ich glaube, ich habe wirklich zu lange unter Klingonen gelebt! Ich bin so kribblig und muß gegen jemanden kämpfen! 30 Jahre sind sogar für mich etwas zu viel."  
  
"Sie haben mir nie erzählt, daß Sie im klingonischen Imperium aufgewachsen sind!"  
  
"Das bin ich auch nicht, Nerys."  
  
"Aber wie...?"  
  
"Ich bin älter, als ich aussehe."  
  
Kira war versteinert. "Aber, Sie sind höchstens 30!"  
  
"Vergessen Sie nicht, daß ich Vulkanierin bin..."  
  
"Was...? Wie...?", stotterte der Major. Noch mehr als Vals Alter verwirrte sie, daß sich ihre cardassianischen Begleiter nicht wunderten. Für Val war die Diskussion beendet, sie reagierte nicht mehr auf die Fragen ihrer Freundin.  
  
  
"Persönliches Computerlogbuch Major Kira Nerys, Deep Space Nine", Kira ging zum Replikator, "Raktajino!" Während sie an der Tasse nippte, sagte sie die Sternzeit, ging dann zurück zum Terminal.  
  
"Heute war ein glorreicher Tag für die CRA. Bajor hat diplomatischen Verbindungen zugestimmt und der CRA jede verfügbare Hilfe zugesagt. In dieser Stunde wird sich ihre Flotte in den Orbit von Bajor begeben. Dafür wollen sie uns vor dem Dominion beschützen. Eigentlich ein Grund zum Feiern, ich sollte auf dem Tisch tanzen vor Freude. Aber ich traue Dukat nicht! Und noch weniger traue ich seiner Frau. Sie ist eine sehr gefährliche Frau, gefährlicher als Dukat!  
  
Nach der Entscheidung des Ministerrats waren wir noch mit Shakaar in einem Lokal, die neue Allianz begießen. Er betet Val geradezu an. Jadzia glaubt, daß er bald das Interesse an ihr verlieren wird. Nun ja... Cardassianer können nicht viel Frühlingswein vertragen, hat sich herausgestellt. Die Glinns haben das wenige, was sie im Kloster gegessen hatten, auf offener Straße erbrochen. Ein Bajoraner mußte uns zurückfliegen. In seiner Freude hat Damar einem jungen Priester erlaubt, mitzukommen. In zwei Wochen soll er zurück in sein Kloster. Ich bezweifele, daß er das freiwillig tun wird. Das Leben als Vogelfreier ist für ihn ein großes Abenteuer. Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn!"  
  
  
"Computerlogbuch der Kahless Pride, Legat Val Gawlak. Tag neun auf DS9, 17 Uhr vier. Nachtrag. Ich bin soeben mit Legat Dukat von Bajor zurückgekehrt. Heute ist ein großer Tag für das Volk von Cardassia! Bajor ist zwar weder mächtig noch nützlich, aber es macht uns salonfähig! Als nächstes werden wir das klingonische Imperium auf unsere Seite ziehen. Weil ich zu einem Haus gehöre, wird es leicht sein, eine Audienz beim Hohen Rat zu bekommen. Und dann kommt selbst die verzärtelte Föderation nicht drum herum, uns ebenfalls zu helfen! So sieht zur Zeit unser Schlachtplan aus.   
  
Während unseres Aufenthalts auf DS9 ist meine Priorität, in den Crews Sympathie für die Bajoraner zu wecken. Beim nächsten Landurlaub möchte ich keine unangenehmen Überraschungen erleben! Ich habe bereits mit dem Erster Minister Shakaar, einem sehr leicht manipulierbaren Mann, die Einzelheiten vereinbart. Sobald wir von Qo'nos zurückkehren, werde ich allen eine Woche freigeben.   
  
Gul Damar hat sich mit einem Novizen namens Tohi angefreundet. Er wird einige Wochen unsere Gastfreundschaft genießen, um das Weltall kennenzulernen. Ich hoffe, daß wir durch solche Einzelaktion eine Basis an Vertrauen schaffen können."  
  
  
An diesem Abend machten die Legats einen Spaziergang über die Promenade. Val trug private Kleidung, schmiegte sich so nah an ihren Mann, wie möglich und schnurrte zufrieden. "Was ist?"  
  
"Ich bin nur glücklich, ich liebe Dich", lächelte sie. "Gehen wir kurz ins Quarks? Ich möchte so gerne ein bißchen Dart spielen."  
  
"Nicht so lange, Du verspielst sonst Dein Gehalt..."  
  
"Aye, aye, Sir!", gluckste sie, "au! Deine Rüstung piekt!"  
  
  
Auf der anderen Seite des oberen Promenadendecks liefen Miles O'Brien und Julian Bashir kopfschüttelnd an dem Paar vorbei. "Ich weiß nicht, was sie an dem findet!", klagte der Arzt.   
  
"Sie haben doch nicht etwa...? Julian, er WIRD SIE TÖTEN!"   
  
"Ich weiß, aber sie ist SOO süß!"   
  
"Das ist Selbstmord!"   
  
"Sie sind ein Pessimist, Miles. Sehen Sie sich diese Figur an!"   
  
"Tun Sie, was Sie nicht lassen können, aber sagen Sie nicht, ich hätte Sie nicht gewarnt!"   
  
"Wenn sie ins Quarks kommt, müssen Sie mich gewinnen lassen, okay?"  
  
"Wenn es sein muß", der Chefingenieur machte sich große Sorgen.  
  
  
"Odo an Dukat. Legat, ich informiere Sie darüber, daß einer Ihrer Soldaten soeben von einer gemischten Streife im Wohnbereich festgenommen wurde."   
  
"Wegen welchem Verbrechen?"   
  
"Er hat im Rausch eine Angehörige der Miliz belästigt."   
  
"Haben Sie ihn schon verhört?", fragte er gleichgültig.   
  
"Nein."   
  
"Ich möchte bei dem Verhör anwesend sein, Odo, ich komme sofort. Steht das Opfer unter Schock?"   
  
"Nein. Er ist in meinem Büro. Odo Ende."  
  
"Jetzt geh schon, das gehört zu unserer Abmachung mit Sisko!", drängte Val.   
  
"Macht es Dir wirklich nichts aus? Sonst schicke ich Damar."   
  
"Natürlich nicht, Liebling. Ich komme in einer halben Stunde nach. Bis gleich! Quark, bringen Sie mir bitte ein Glas von dem stärksten Getränk, das sie haben!" Sie verstand, daß er zu dem Verhör mußte, seinen Artgenossen verteidigen, aber es änderte nichts an ihrer plötzlichen Langeweile. Zwei Männer in der hintersten Ecke des Quarks erweckten ihre Aufmerksamkeit. "Bringen Sie mir den Drink zur Dartscheibe!"  
  
"Hallo, Jungs, könnt Ihr noch einen Spieler gebrauchen?" Julian klappte das Kinn herunter. Da stand sie leibhaftig vor ihm.   
  
"Wenn Ihr nicht wollt, am Dabo-Tisch ist sicher noch ein Platz für mich frei." Sie nahm Julian den Pfeil aus der zitternden Hand und warf ihn genau in die Mitte der Scheibe. Vulkanische DNS hatte ihre Vorteile.  
  
"Sie sind herzlich eingeladen, Miss...?"   
  
"Legat Gawlak, Chief. Ah, Quark, mein Drink, danke."   
  
"Haben Sie Zeit für eine Runde?", fragte Julian mit Mühe.   
  
"Klar doch. Wie steht es?"   
  
"Noch ein Wurf, dann habe ich gewonnen!"   
  
"Beeindruckend, Lieutenant Bashir." Sie schenkte dem jungen Arzt ein verführerisches Lächeln. Abgelenkt, wie er war, landete der Dartpfeil ein gutes Stück neben der Scheibe.  
  
  
"Sie haben eine Glückssträhne, Legat!"   
  
"M-hm. Bevor ich Sie weiter ausnehme, muß ich einem meiner Soldaten aus der Patsche helfen." Während Val die Bar verließ, sah sie auf ihr Chronometer. Sie hatte über das Spiel die Zeit vergessen und konnte nur noch zu ihrem Quartier joggen, sich umziehen und hoffen, daß sie sich nicht zu sehr verspätete.  
  
  
Bevor sie Odos Büro betrat, verlangsamte sie ihr Tempo. Gemütlich bummelte sie hinein. "Abend!"   
  
"Legat Gawlak, guten Abend", grüßte Odo freundlich. Eine Sicherheitswärterin und Dukat nickten ihr zu.   
  
"Ma'am, es tut mir leid."   
  
"Guten Abend, Constable. Das hat es auch, Soldat! Wo ist das Opfer?"   
  
"Ich", piepste die scheinbare Wächterin schüchtern.  
  
"Können Sie das Verhör lange genug unterbrechen, um mir bitte eine Kurzfassung der Versionen zu geben, Constable?"  
  
"Die Aussagen sind auf diesem PADD festgehalten."  
  
"Danke", sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand und sah es flüchtig durch.  
  
"So kommen wir nicht weiter. Sagen Sie die Wahrheit und die Angelegenheit ist erledigt, oder ich muß mir meine eigene Wahrheit erstellen!", befahl Dukat.  
  
"Lassen Sie mich fünf Minuten mit ihm alleine, ich beanspruche das Recht, mich mit einem Offizier zu beraten. Sergeant Lora, wenn Sie bleiben möchten, bleiben Sie, sonst verlassen Sie bitte den Raum!"  
  
"Sir, Sie bleiben doch auch, oder?", der Soldat ahnte, was ihm geschehen würde, wenn Dukat ging.  
  
"Sie dienen auf Legat Gawlaks Schiff, ich könnte Sie selbst nicht besser vertreten", er nickte und verließ mit Odo das Büro.  
  
"Soso, jetzt sind wir drei also alleine! Nun, Soldaten, möchten Sie etwas zu Essen oder zu Trinken? Vielleicht einen Rotblatttee? Er belebt das Gehirn..."  
  
"Mit vierfach Zucker und Milch!", jubelte Lora. "Äh... ich mußte mich notgedrungen daran gewöhnen."  
  
"Rotblatttee, Rotblatttee mit vierfachen Portionen Zucker und Milch und Rotblatttee mit sechsfacher Portion Zucker", befahl Val dem Replikator.  
  
"Sie verschandeln den wahren Geschmack damit", grinste der Cardassianer.  
  
"Oh, daß glaube ich nicht, dieses Zeug ist das ekelhafteste, was ich in meinem ganzen Leben getrunken habe, Ihr Gift ist nicht für bajoranische Mägen gemacht!", erklärte Lora als wäre nichts geschehen. Sie hatte so viel erlebt, daß sie alles, was unter Mord lag, gar nicht mehr berührte.  
  
Der Soldat nahm sein Glas entgegen, grinste, zuckte mit den Schultern, "wie Sie meinen, Miss..."  
  
"Genug der Freundlichkeiten!", grollte Gawlak. "Sie sagen mir auf der Stelle, was Sie mit der jungen Lady gemacht haben oder Sie werden das Opfer äußerst unerfreulicher Verhörtechniken des Obsidianischen Orden!" Sie holte ein Messer aus ihrem Stiefel, "ich habe mir sagen lassen, daß Verletzungen am Nacken sehr schmerzhaft für Cardassianer sein können, mein Freund..."  
  
"Auf welcher Seite stehen Sie, CARDASSIAN Rebel Aliance-Legat?"  
  
"Sie haben uns Schande gebracht, Soldat! Sie haben einen direkten Befehl mißachtet! Das ist Meuterei! 300 Cardassianer geben alles, um Vorurteile der Bajoraner zu widerlegen, Sie haben kein Recht, Ihren Kameraden zu schaden! Fühlen Sie sich nicht zu sicher, nur weil Sie Cardassianer sind!"  
  
"Das tue ich nicht, Ma'am! Und ich sagte schon, ich bedaure, Sie enttäuscht zu haben, aber ich war betrunken und nicht Herr meiner Sinne! Normalerweise ignoriere ich Bajoraner einfach."  
  
"Von mir aus können Sie so viel Bajoraner töten, wie Sie wollen! Aber nicht, wenn Sie uns damit schaden! DARUM geht es, verdammt!"  
  
"Es gibt keine Entschuldigung für meine Handlung, ich bitte Sie jedoch, meine tief empfundene Reue zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Des weiteren bitte ich Sie um eine harte Strafe, Ma'am", sagte er leise.  
  
"Schon besser! Ich lasse Sie ein letztes Mal davonkommen mit einmonatigem Entzug der Privilegien, Streichung von zehn Tagen Landurlaub, 30 Überstunden..."  
  
"Ma'am, ich bitte Sie um Gnade für ihn, er war wirklich SEHR betrunken..."  
  
"Lassen wir es diesmal bei den drei Punkten. Baten Sie mich nicht, Sie daran zu erinnern, daß sie sich bei Sergeant Lora entschuldigen wollten?", flötete Gawlak.  
  
"Will ich das?" Sie warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, "Sie haben es gehört, Sergeant...", entschuldigte er sich unbeholfen.  
  
"Vergessen und vergeben!"  
  
  
Ziyal machte an diesem Abend mit Kira einen Spaziergang über die Promenade. Bisher war sie Fragen über ihre Stiefmutter immer ausgewichen. Diesmal hatte sie um ein Gespräch gebeten. "Es tut gut, noch einmal mit Dir etwas zu unternehmen, Nerys."  
  
"Ich habe Dich richtig vermißt."  
  
"Ich Dich auch. Aber ich mag Val wirklich gerne. Nur manchmal ist sie ziemlich spleenig!"  
  
"Was macht Sie denn?"  
  
"Täglich senkt sie die Temperatur in unserem Quartier für eine Stunde auf Minus 20 Grad! Dann stellt sie auch das Licht auf volle Stärke, erhöht den Sauerstoffgehalt und macht Gymnastik", kicherte Ziyal.  
  
"Das ist wirklich spleenig! Wofür soll das gut sein?"  
  
"Sie glaubt, daß sie so jünger aussieht. Sie mag einfach keine Wärme, glaube ich. Und dann ißt sie anstatt ein Menü, zwei, drei verschiedene Gerichte gleichzeitig. Aber ich habe sie trotzdem gerne. Weißt Du, Val ist für mich wie eine Freundin, aber Du wirst immer meine zweite Mutter bleiben!", sie nahm die gerührte Bajoranerin in den Arm.  
  
"Mir hat noch nie jemand so etwas Nettes gesagt, Ziyal. Und ich wünsche Euch wirklich, daß Ihr eine glückliche Familie werdet!"  
  
"Aber?"  
  
"Ich bin mir nur unsicher, was ich von Val halten soll. In einem Moment ist sie warmherzig, einfühlend und dann wedelt sie auf einmal mit einem Bat'leth herum! Ich habe mich daran gewöhnt, daß Dein Vater mit mir zu flirten versucht, jetzt hat er nur noch Augen diese impertinente Kriegerin!"  
  
"Geb es zu, Du bist eifersüchtig!", lachte Dukats Tochter.  
  
"Ich freue mich, daß er eine Frau gefunden hat, die zu ihm paßt. Ich meine, sie liebt ihn wirklich. Ich weiß nicht, warum, aber sie liebt ihn."  
  
"Haben sie schon einmal erzählt, wie sie sich kennengelernt haben? Das war absolut unromantisch."  
  
"Erzähl!"  
  
"Nachdem wir Daddys Bird of Prey verlassen hatten, kam sie an Bord. Val wollte ihm Waffen verkaufen, sie kannten sich, weil er sie mal verhört hatte. Ihr Shuttle war ein paar Tage an sein Schiff angedockt, weil sie sich nicht einig wurden. Irgendwann zwischen Morddrohung und Latinum hat es gefunkt. Kurz darauf flog ihre Destiny neben seinem Schiff und sie machte sich als Rebellin nützlich."  
  
"Wieso hat Val ihm so schnell vertraut?"  
  
"Mir hat sie erzählt, daß sie sich schon beim Verhör in ihn verknallt hatte. Val gehört nicht gerade zu den Leuten, die sich lange zieren, wenn man ihnen etwas Profitables anbietet. Und da sie gerade von halben Quadranten gejagt wurde... Sie ist ein richtiger Abenteurer!", lachte Tora Ziyal voller Respekt. "Aber ich warne Dich, einem guten Geschäft ist sie immer noch nicht abgeneigt... Reden wir im Quarks weiter?"  
  
  
Legat Gawlak hatte ihre Freunde und Kollegen zum Lunch eingeladen, wollte den Vertrag mit Bajor richtig feiern. In Zusammenarbeit mit Quark war das Kasino des CRA-Kommandoschiffs festlich geschmückt. Zu der Party erschienen der Erste Minister und die Kai. Vals wahrer Grund war, daß sie es nicht erwarten konnte, mit ihrer Stieftochter anzugeben.  
  
Mit Ziyal sah sie aus dem Panoramafenster der Messe. "Ist Bajor nicht wunderschön", hauchte sie.  
  
Quark dirigierte seine Dabo-Mädchen durch den Raum, ließ sie die letzten Teller auf der festlich gedeckten Tafel plazieren. Damit die sorgfältig geplante Sitzordnung nicht durcheinanderkam, wurde das Menu serviert, kein Buffet, wie Val es bevorzugte. Auf den Tischen standen Karaffen mit alkoholfreien Getränken, seine Drinks würde Quark später hinter einer improvisierten Bar mixen.   
  
"Das ist ein Kunstwerk, Legat!", lobte er sich selbst. "Ich habe in ihren Abfütterungsraum Stil gebracht! So gefällt mir dieses Schiff viel besser."  
  
"Quark, hätten Sie nicht schon einen Job, ich würde Sie sofort engagieren!"  
  
"Hm... was würden Sie mir zahlen?"  
  
"An Bord dieses Schiffes arbeitet man aus Idealismus, nicht für Profit, Quark."  
  
"Sie müssen verstehen, Legat, ich bin unersetzbar auf Deep Space Nine, diese Station braucht mich!"  
  
  
Zuerst kamen die Brückenoffiziere von Deep Space Nine zu der Besatzung des Schiffes, dann trudelten die Brückenoffiziere der anderen CRA-Schiffe, samt Anhang, ein, danach Shakaar Edon. Ein Dabo-Mädchen, sie spielten heute Kellnerinnen, führte ihn zu seinem Platz in der Mitte neben Dukat.   
  
Die Kai würde den Platz neben Val bekommen, Shakaar wollte ihr nicht gegenüber sitzen. Ihrem Gemahl gegenüber saß Val, rechts von ihr Sisko, gegenüber von Ziyal, neben der Quark saß. Dax trennte neben Shakaar einen Bajoraner von Damar. Die Sternenflotte war über die Tafel verstreut, spielte die Barrieren bei dem Drahtseilakt.  
  
Und dann erwies sich Kai Winn die Ehre. Legat Dukat sprang sofort auf, begrüßte sie in aller Form, obwohl er sie zutiefst verabscheute. Aber die Diplomatie hatte ihren Preis. Kira war glücklich, einen Platz bei ihren Freunden von der Invader zu haben.  
  
Alle waren da, die Vorspeisen wurden serviert, das Fest konnte beginnen. "Legat Gawlak, ich sehe bei Ihnen gar keinen Ohrring", spielte die Kai Verwunderung vor.  
  
"Weil ich zu einem klingonischen Haus gehöre."  
  
"Eine bajoranische Legat gehört zu einem klingonischen Haus. Ungewöhnlich."  
  
"Ich bin genauso gut Klingonin wie Vulkanierin, Bajoranerin und Mensch, Kai Winn. Außerdem sehe ich meine prioritäre Verantwortung gegenüber der CRA und dem cardassianischen Volk, nicht der bajoranischen Religion."  
  
"Wie haben Sie sich kennengelernt?", fragte Shakaar.  
  
"Das ist eine lange Geschichte", lächelte Val. Sie hatte nur auf diese Frage gewartet. "Beim Verhör, als ich erstmals auf Cardassianer traf. Es war aber meine Schuld, ich hätte WIRKLICH mißtrauisch werden sollen, als die taktischen Daten nicht mal durch einen Zugriffscode geschützt waren!"  
  
"SIE waren eine Spionin?"  
  
"Das Ausführen von Aufträgen jeder Art war mein Job. Von etwas muß man schließlich leben! Nun, ich saß in der Falle. Mein Mann war damals Sicherheitschef des Schiffs. Mein Respekt vor Cardassianern war endgültig dematerialisiert, als ich auch noch meine Auftraggeber nennen sollte! Lächerlich!"  
  
"Hätten Sie ihn verraten, hätte ihr Auftraggeber Sie getötet!"  
  
"Genau, Kai! Diese cardassianischen Verhörtechniken fand ich, ähm... wie soll ich sagen? Amüsant! Es war schmeichelhaft, daß mir auf einmal mehr Leute Aufmerksamkeit schenkten, als in meinem ganzen Leben. Nach einer Stunde wußte ich alles über meine Verhörer und die nichts über mich!"  
  
Shakaar schüttelte lachend den Kopf, "Ihre Auffassung von Amüsement ist bizarr!"  
  
"Ich hatte bis dahin ein Viertel Jahrhundert beim Zubettgehen nicht gewußt, ob ich noch mal aufwache! Als Kommandeur eines klingonisches Schiffes schwebt man ständig in Lebensgefahr! Versuchen Sie das für nur eine Woche, Erster Minister, und Sie verstehen mich!"  
  
"Geben Sie mir ein Schiff, eine Crew und ich mache es einen Monat!", versprach Shakaar leichtfertig.  
  
Ziyal kicherte leise. "Fangen Sie schon mal an, mit dem Bat'leth kämpfen zu lernen, Sir, Val wird Sie beim Wort nehmen!"  
  
Er lachte, zuckte mit den Schultern. Vor all den Cardassianern würde er sich keine Blöße geben. Bevor er sich in noch mehr Probleme brachte, ließ er Val weitererzählen.  
  
  
Das Essen war, glücklicherweise, ohne Skandale verlaufen. Val war froh, daß sie die Party auf einem cardassianischen Schiff stattfinden ließ, was die Bajoraner hemmte. Der gefährlichste Teil fing aber gerade erst an. Nach dem Essen tranken viele an der Bar etwas, tanzten oder unterhielten sich weiter. Mit Shakaar und Sisko hatte sie befohlen, daß jeder Gast nicht mehr als drei alkoholische Drinks trinken durfte. Sie hofften inständig, daß sich alle daran halten würden, denn die Sicherheit auf diesem Schiff war nicht gerade für ihre Zärtlichkeit bekannt und würde keine Rücksicht auf Prestige nehmen.  
  
Kira hatte sich erst nach einer ganzen Weile von ihren cardassianischen Freunden losreißen können, um zu Shakaar zu gehen. Ihr Freund gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuß, als sie zu ihm kam. "Was hast Du so lange bei diesen Cardassianern gemacht, Nerys?"  
  
"Ich habe mich mit meinen Freunden unterhalten. Was dagegen?" Seine Grimasse mußte sie einfach kommentieren, "wenn Du, vor Dukat, mit Legat Gawlak flirtest, beschwere ich mich auch nicht!"  
  
"Komm, Nerys, wir wollen doch nicht übertreiben. Ich war nur eifersüchtig auf Deine Freunde", wollte er sie beruhigen.   
  
"Damar hat mir erzählt, wie Du Dich von Val verabschiedet hast! Wenn Du die Gelegenheit hättest, würdest Du mich noch mit ihr betrügen!"  
  
"Ich hab aber keine Gelegenheit, sie liebt ihren Mann, das habe ich deutlich zu spüren bekommen."  
  
"Dann würdest Du also mit ihr ins Bett!" Kiras Geduld war am Ende, seit drei Tagen hatte ihr Freund nur noch Augen für ihre Freundin. Sie hatte nichts gesagt, als er mit ihr flirtete. Aber diesmal ging er zu weit. Während sie sich unterhalten hatte, tanzte er eng umschlungen mit ihr. Sie machte Val keinen Vorwurf, sie verhielt sich gegenüber allen Männern so. Aber sie machte sich Sorgen um seine Gesundheit. Dukat wußte, daß seine Frau treu war und vermutlich eine Intrige spann, wenn Val aber sein Vorhaben bemerken würde, würde sie ihn kastrieren. So hatte sie vor Kira angekündigt, mit jedem Mann umzugehen, der sie zu einem Seitensprung hinreißen wollte.  
  
"Nein, Nerys, Liebes", schnaubend ließ sie ihn stehen und zog ihrerseits Derell auf die Tanzfläche.  
  
"Rache ist süß", kommentierte Dax voller Genugtuung zu Worf.  
  
"Er ist ein Idiot!", bekräftigte Worf. "Eine klingonische Kriegerin würde sich niemals mit so einem....", er knurrte den klingonischen Namen für einen ehrlosen Mann nur leise, "abgeben!"  
  
"Dukat wäre zwar auch nicht meine erste Wahl, aber wenigstens weiß er, was er will." Er grummelte zustimmend.  
  
"Warum wollen Sie weglaufen, Kozan?", wunderte sich Kira angetrunken.  
  
"Ich laufe nicht weg, ich möchte nur nicht in einer Arrestzelle landen."  
  
"Stellen Sie sich nicht so an, ich will Edon eifersüchtig machen!", sie legte ihre Arme um den Hals des Cardassianers, rückte, nachdem sie sich sicher war, daß Shakaar zusah, noch näher an ihn heran.   
  
"Wieviel haben Sie getrunken, Major?"  
  
"So etwas fragt ein Gentleman eine Lady nicht!"  
  
"Ich will nur Gerüchte vermeiden."  
  
"Drei Gläser Frühlingswein, ein Wasser, zwei Kanar, vier Icobeeren-Saft und einen Blutwein."  
  
"Das erklärt Ihr Verhalten", ächzte der Glinn. Das schlimmste war, daß Val ihn grinsend beobachtete und keine Anstalten machte, ihm zu helfen.   
  
"Mein Kopf tut mir weh und meine Beine und... eigentlich tut alles weh."  
  
"Ich bringe Sie ins Bett." Er gab Ziyal ein Handzeichen und zog Kira aus der Messe, bevor sie es sich anders überlegen konnte. Jetzt hatte er ein neues Problem. Er fand es unhöflich, sie in der Krankenstation abzuladen, für Gawlaks Quartier war er nicht autorisiert und wenn er sie in sein Quartier mitnahm, würde ihr Freund das falsch verstehen, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl.  
  
  
Den Rest der Party tobten Ziyal und Val den mit den Kindern der Gäste. Mit den fünf kleinen hatten sie großen Spaß, obwohl das Verhalten für eine Legat bei einem offiziellen Empfang unangemessen war. Ausgelaugt setzten sie sich wieder an den Tisch, tranken Limonade und Ziyal erzählte cardassianische Märchen. Bis Val von einem Niesanfall durchgeschüttelt wurde. "Urgh! Wenn ich jetzt auf der Erde wäre, würde ich sagen, ich hab eine Pollen-Allergie, aber hier?"   
  
"Hat Quark keine Blumen zur Dekoration benutzt?", fragte Ziyal.   
  
"Dann werden es doch nur Pollen sein, gut. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie lange ich schwanger sein würde, aber definitiv zu lange, um die ganze Zeit zu Niesen!"  
  
"Geh auf die Krankenstation, Liebes, und laß Dir ein Hypospray geben. Wir passen so lange auf die Kinder auf", bot Dukat an.  
  
"Ich vertraue Ärzten nicht! Aber hab ich eine andere Chance? Kinder, seid brav, ich bin bald zurück!"   
  
  
Bevor Val auf die Party zurückkehrte, machte sie noch einen Abstecher zu Derells Quartier, wo Kira ihren Restalkohol ausschlief.   
  
"Herein!", befahl die Bajoranerin desorientiert, als es klingelte.  
  
Legat Gawlak sah sich in Derells Wohnzimmer um, setzte sich dann neben Kira. "Sind Sie alleine?"   
  
"Was? Sie denken doch nicht etwa, ich hätte eine Affäre mit Kozan Derell!"  
  
"Sie sind sich nahegekommen und jetzt sind Sie in seinem Quartier..."  
  
"Ich habe zuviel getrunken und der Doktor hat mir freundlicherweise angeboten, mich auf seiner COUCH auszuruhen."  
  
"Ich habe eine Neuigkeit für Sie, aber Sie müssen mir zwei Dinge schwören: Erstens dürfen Sie nicht in Ohnmacht fallen und zweitens erst Morgen jemandem erzählen. Das ist sehr, sehr wichtig, okay?"  
  
"Bei den Propheten!", Kira hob ihre rechte Hand.  
  
"Ich bin schwanger!"  
  
Kira glaubte, zu ersticken, dann nahm sie ihre Freundin in den Arm. "Das ist wunderbar! Ich gratuliere Euch! Was sagt Dukat dazu?"  
  
"Ähm..."  
  
"Es ist doch sein Baby, oder?"  
  
Val bekam einen Lachanfall, "natürlich! Ich habe es ihm nur noch nicht gesagt, es sind so viele Leute bei ihm und das ist keine Atmosphäre für so etwas. Ich erzähle es ihm heute Abend. Kommen Sie mit, Ziyal und ich spielen Babysitter?"  
  
"Ich will noch etwas schlafen. Wenn die Leute mich so sehen, kommen sie wirklich auf falsche Gedanken! Ich möchte mich bei Glinn Derell bedanken und erst mal fragen, ob ich noch bleiben darf."   
  
"Ich schick ihn Ihnen vorbei, er ist für jede Minute dankbar, in der er den Politikern entkommt." Die Legat gab Kira Nerys einen freundschaftlichen Klaps und ging zur Tür. Im Türrahmen drehte sie sich noch einmal um, "zu Shakaar: Für mich sind Bajoraner attraktiv wie Ferengi!" Damit verschwand sie.  
  
  
"Major", grüßte Derell, als er sein Quartier betrat. "Val..."  
  
"Tut mir leid, wenn ich Sie von der Party geholt habe, Kozan."  
  
"Sie haben dafür etwas gut bei mir." Der Arzt setzte sich auf die Couchlehne. "Wie fühlen Sie sich?"  
  
"Etwas besser, aber in meinem Kopf dreht sich noch alles. Danke. Für alles. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich Sie in Verlegenheit gebracht habe."  
  
"Nein, mir tut es leid, ich war sehr grob zu Ihnen."  
  
"Das, das ist okay, ich war betrunken. Können Sie mir bitte noch einen Raktajino bringen?"  
  
Er replizierte das Getränk und brachte es der Bajoranerin, "bitteschön. Möchten Sie vielleicht etwas lesen? Wir haben bajoranische Literatur gespeichert."   
  
"Wirklich? Wer ist Ihr Lieblingsschriftsteller?"  
  
"Bajoranischer?" Kira nickte. "Akorem Laan."   
  
"Was für ein Zufall! Er ist auch einer meiner Lieblingsautoren! Welches Stück bewundern Sie am meisten?"  
  
  
Die meisten der Gäste von DS9 hatten keine Lust, nach der Party noch zu der Raumstation zu fliegen. Sisko, Kira, Dax, Bashir, Quark, Rom, Nog und Jake bezogen Gästequartiere. Nach dem offiziellen Teil hatten sich Sternenflotte, Miliz und CRA ein Wetttrinken geliefert, Sieg für Bajor.   
  
"Das sind unsere Kommunikatoren, bitte tragen Sie die genauso gewissenhaft wie ihre. Auf den PADDs sind Pläne vom Schiff. Es wäre schön, wenn Sie um, sagen wir, zwölf, auf der Brücke erscheinen würden, dann bringen wir Sie zurück. Fühlen Sie sich auf unserem Schiff bitte wie Zuhause! Gute Nacht!"   
  
O'Brien wollte noch etwas fragen, aber Kira hielt ihn zurück. Sie wußte, daß Val endlich zu ihrem Mann wollte, um ihm von ihrer Schwangerschaft zu berichten. "Aber wir brauchen ein Kinderbett für Molly", beschwerte sich Keiko.  
  
"Ich erkläre es Ihnen Morgen. Wenn Sie etwas brauchen, wenden Sie sich an mich. Ich kenne mich hier ja aus", erklärte sie stolz.  
  
  
Früh am nächsten Morgen meldete der Computer im Schlafzimmer des Ehepaars Dukat/Gawlak lautstark eine eintreffende Subraumtransmission. "Ich geh schon", sagte Val schicksalsergeben. "Vielleicht DS9", sie wickelte sich in die Decke ein und tapste zu dem Terminal. "An solchen Tagen beneide ich Dich um Deine Nachtsicht!", stöhnte sie um sich tastend. "Au! Das war der Schrank!"  
  
"Computer, Licht auf volle Stärke!", befahl Dukat lachend.  
  
"Was machst Du?", quiekte seine Frau, "ich bin blind! Computer, Licht auf cardassianischen Standard!" Prompt fiel sie über das Terminal. "Du gemeiner, hinterhältiger Bastard!" Sie nahm in dem Stuhl Platz, sah Sekunden später Kai Winns Gesicht.   
  
"Guten Morgen, Legat Gawlak. Ich hoffe, ich habe Sie nicht geweckt."  
  
Val verfluchte sie still, "macht nichts. Wie kann ich Ihnen zu Diensten sein, Euer Heiligkeit?"  
  
"Ich lade Sie und Ihre Familie heute zu einer privaten Audienz mit gemeinsamem Mittagessen ein", keine Bitte, sondern ein Befehl.  
  
"Euer Heiligkeit, ich nehme Ihre Einladung mit tiefster Demut an. Nichts werde ich lieber tun."   
  
"Ist Ihnen 11 Uhr im Kendra-Schrein angenehm?"  
  
"Ich kann es kaum erwarten!"   
  
"Bis später, Legat Gawlak."   
  
  
Schweißgebadet erwachte Kira aus einem Alptraum. Sie hatte geträumt, daß die Kahless, mit ihr an Bord, vom Dominion vernichtet wurde. "Nerys, das ist albern! Bajoraner haben kein Lampenfieber wegen Manövern!" Sie wußte, daß sie sich belog. An diesem Abend würde sie mit der Cold War und der Kahless zu einem Erkundungsflug tief in den Dominion-Raum aufbrechen. In drei Tagen würde die Destiny zu ihnen stoßen. Es sollte ein sechstägiger Trip sein, aber wer konnte schon mit Bestimmtheit wissen, was sie erwartete? Abgesehen von den Propheten, berichtigte sich Kira schnell.  
  
"Computer, Zeit."  
  
"Es ist sieben Uhr und drei Minuten."  
  
Kira schlüpfte aus dem Bett und ging ins Badezimmer. Eine Schalldusche, ein Frühstück im Kasino und ein Abstecher auf die Brücke würden sie auf andere Gedanken bringen.  
  
  
Im Kasino steuerte Kira selbstverständlich auf den Tisch mit den Brückenoffizieren zu. Kurz davor wurde ihr klar, daß sie nicht mehr dazu gehörte. Sie setzte sich seufzend an einen leeren Tisch. "Was ist los, Nerys? Sind Sie sauer auf uns?", kam Gilara Vaalis zu ihr.  
  
"Nein, wieso?"  
  
"Weil Sie sich nicht zu uns setzen."  
  
"Ich dachte nur, weil ich nicht mehr zur Crew gehöre..."  
  
"Seien Sie um neun bei Luke 17B. Wir sehen uns die Schildgeneratoren von außen an!"  
  
"Jolan!", tadelte Dukat den Halbbajoraner.  
  
"Wieso? Ich brauche jemanden, der mit mir rausgeht, Nerys braucht etwas zu tun."  
  
"Aye, aye, Sir! Aber wieso sehen wir uns die Schildgeneratoren an?"  
  
"Weil ich sage, daß wir uns die Schildgeneratoren ansehen! Sie wurde beim Kampf mit den Dominion-Schiffen beschädigt und Regor hat sie repariert."  
  
"Ja, stimmt, ich erinnere mich daran. Wir hatten mehrere direkte Treffer bekommen."  
  
"Genau, und ich sehe lieber selber nach, ob Regor seine Arbeit gut gemacht hat. Also, Kira, essen Sie endlich, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!"  
  
Sisko und Dax beobachteten die Szene erstaunt. "Faszinierend", kommentierte Jadzia.  
  
  
"Guten Morgen", grüßte Sisko.  
  
"Überprüfen wir noch mal die Subroutine. Nelam, Sir, können Sie bitte an der Technischen Station die Anzeigen im Auge behalten?"  
  
"Natürlich. Nerys, ich habe die Werte gerade nicht im Kopf."  
  
"Wenn der Energieverbrauch über 20.000 steigt, müssen Sie Alarm schreien. Alle bereit?" Fünfmal kamen Bestätigungen. "Dann fangen wir an. Jo, möchten Sie?."  
  
"Mit dem größten Vergnügen! Ich lade Phaserbank eins."  
  
"Worauf soll ich die Zielerfassungsscanner ausrichten? Das Regierungsgebäude ist ein schönes Ziel", schmunzelte Gilara Vaalis. "Zielerfassungsscanner ausgerichtet."  
  
"Energieverbrauch, Sir?", fragte Kira  
  
"19.273."  
  
"Das wird knapp!"  
  
"Feuere Phaserbank eins ab."  
  
"Das dürfen Sie nicht tun!", schrie Sisko.   
  
Die ganze Brücke kicherte, "nur Simulation", brachte Gilara Vaalis zwischen zwei Lachanfällen heraus.  
  
"Major!"  
  
"Wir haben den Computer auf Holodeck eins mit den Konsolen auf der Brücke verbunden."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Wir sind immer unter 20.000 geblieben. Gute Arbeit! Mister Simmons, ich brauche ein Shuttle für die Delegation von Deep Space Nine."  
  
"Wollen Sie nicht noch bis nachher bleiben, Nerys? Es gibt heute ein leckeres Dessert im Kasino, ich weiß nicht, woraus es besteht, und ich will es auch gar nicht wissen, aber es ist köstlich!"  
  
"Tut mir leid, ich muß zurück. Ich bin heute Abend wieder als Beobachter eingeteilt."  
  
"Von welchem Schiff beobachten Sie?"  
  
"Ich HOFFE von der Kahless!"  
  
"Sagen Sie bloß, Sie kommen nicht mit Gul Damar aus!" Vaalis Jolan war entsetzt.  
  
"Er haßt mich!"  
  
"Er haßt Sie nicht, Nerys, glauben Sie mir, er ist mit Joshua mein bester Freund und sogar noch Bajoraner-freundlicher als Gul Garyk! Und der hat eine menschliche Crew!"  
  
"Hey! Was hast Du gegen Menschen?", bellte Simmons.  
  
"Nichts, ich hab nichts gegen Menschen, ich mag Menschen", redete sich der Sicherheitschef heraus.  
  
"Du mußt Dich entschuldigen!"  
  
"Joshua hat Recht, das war gemein von Ihnen!"  
  
"Das ist doch Unsinn!"  
  
"Ist es nicht! Es ist kein Unsinn!"  
  
"Freunde", versuchte Gilara zu beschwichtigen.  
  
"Halt Dich da raus, Gil!"  
  
"RUHE!", schrie der Erste Offizier. Betretenes Schweigen trat ein. "Danke, Ladies and Gentlemen. Sie dürfen in die Mittagspause gehen." Der einzige Weg, die aufgebrachte Meute von der Brücke zu locken.  
  
"Sir, es tut mir leid", entschuldigte sich Kira verlegen bei Sisko. Sie hatte ihn ganz vergessen.  
  
"Können wir jetzt zurückfliegen, Major?"  
  
"Mister Simmons?", fragte Sisko.  
  
"In Shuttlerampe zwei werden Sie erwartet", sagte der Mensch kühl.  
  
"Ich hatte eigentlich erwartet, mich bei Legat Dukat persönlich für Ihre Gastfreundschaft bedanken zu können."  
  
"Legat Dukat befindet sich mit seiner Familie auf Bajor, Captain", erklärte Jasad überheblich. "Als Erster Offizier dieses Schiffes nehme ich Ihren Dank an." Mit einem Nicken stelzte Jasad von der Brücke, hinter ihm stolzierte Simmons in den Turbolift.  
  
"Ist der immer so?", verzog Jadzia Dax das Gesicht. Kira zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
  
  
"Das schmeckt himmlisch, Euer Heiligkeit", lobte Val Gawlak mit gespielter Begeisterung. Sie hätte töten können für eine gute, alte klingonische Nadelhaxe. Statt dessen bekam sie eine bajoranische Spezialität nach der anderen vorgesetzt. Es gab nur wenige bajoranische Speisen, die ihr schmeckten. Das waren sehr scharfes Hasperat und süßes Gebäck. Keines von dem wurde serviert.  
  
"Es freut mich, daß es Ihnen schmeckt, Legat. Hätte ich gewußt, was für ein Liebhaber der bajoranischen Küche Sie sind, hätte ich ein vielseitigeres Menü ausgewählt... Aber ich möchte das gerne mit Ihnen nachholen", säuselte Kai Winn.   
  
"Das ist eine phantastische Idee! Leider fliege ich heute Abend in den Gamma-Quadranten, aber sobald wir zurück sind, werde ich Sie an dieses Angebot erinnern!", spielte sie ihre Rolle perfekt.  
  
"Ich freue mich schon."  
  
Val sah, wie unwohl sich ihr Mann und ihre Stieftochter fühlten, also gab sie ihnen eine kleine Verschnaufpause. "Ich mich auch. Haben Sie sich schon einmal mit cardassianischen Spezialitäten beschäftigt, Euer Heiligkeit? Entgegen der allgemeinen Meinung hat die "Cardassia Cuisine" den ein oder anderen Glanzpunkt. Mein persönlicher Favorit ist Zabo in Yamoksoße."  
  
"Das hört sich... köstlich an. Darf ich fragen, was Zabo ist?"  
  
Val triumphierte innerlich. Wenn die Kai ihre allwissende Maske absetzte, hatte sie es geschafft. "Liebling, das kannst Du uns sicher besser erklären." Kai Winn flüsterte sie verschwörerisch zu, "ich laß mir nicht sagen, was im cardassianischen Essen drin ist, weil ich sonst verhungern würde."  
  
"Es ist Fleisch. Wild", erklärte Dukat unbeholfen.  
  
"Hört sich gut an."  
  
"Habe ich schon gesagt, wie wunderschön Bajor ist? Es ist wirklich einer der bezauberndsten Planeten dieses Quadranten. Und glauben Sie mir, ich habe viele gesehen."  
  
"Danke. Möchten Sie sich nachher noch den Drehkörper ansehen?"  
  
"LIEBEND gerne! Mein Mann und ich", sie warf Dukat einen hoffnungsvollen Blick zu, "möchten Sie gerne zu einem unserer Manöver einladen. Wir werden in einer Woche ein Manöver aller Kriegsschiffe veranstalten und es wäre uns eine unglaubliche Ehre, Sie dabei begrüßen zu dürfen, Euer Heiligkeit."  
  
"Ich komme gerne."  
  
"Das ist toll! Es ist auch nicht gefährlich, wir bleiben im bajoranischen Raum. Natürlich kann es immer zu einem Zwischenfall kommen, aber die Chancen, daß sie bei unserem Manöver in Gefahr geraten, sind so hoch, wie, wenn Sie hier sitzen."  
  
"Was meine Frau sagen will", fiel ihr Dukat ins Wort, "ist, daß meinen Soldaten und mir Ihr Wohlergehen am Herzen liegt und Sie Ihre Wachen nicht benötigen werden. Sie müssen verstehen, daß wir dem Obsidianischen Orden unsere Stärke nicht auf dem Präsentierteller darlegen möchten."  
  
"Ich habe vollstes Verständnis dafür, aber ich versichere Ihnen, daß meine Leibwache absolut vertrauenswürdig ist. Es sind Bajoraner, Legat Dukat, sie werden Cardassia nicht helfen."  
  
"Bei allem Respekt, aber der Kreis und Cardassia HABEN sich geholfen!"  
  
"Zwei Leibwächter werden genügen."  
  
"Ohne Zweifel. Mein Sicherheitschef ist Halbbajoraner."  
  
"Hey, hier wird nicht gemogelt! Mein Sicherheitschef ist ein Mensch!", beschwerte sich Val.  
  
"Wenn ihr das so entscheidet, muß Kai Winn die Cold War besuchen. Gul Damars Zweiter Offizier ist Halbbajoraner", meinte Ziyal.  
  
"Das ist Glinn Vaalis auch!"  
  
"Er ist sein Liebhaber!", brummelte ihre Stiefmutter.  
  
"Ist er nicht!" Alle drei sahen Ziyal an. "Äh..."  
  
"Geb es endlich zu, Du bist verknallt in Damar", grinste Gawlak.  
  
"N..."  
  
"Man lügt nicht, Ziyal."  
  
"Wieviel Sekunden hat ein bajoranischen Tag?"  
  
  
Ohne Gruß stürmte Legat Gawlak auf die OPS. "Kira, Abmarsch!", schrie sie durch den Raum.   
  
"Was ist passiert, Val?", fragte Kira ahnungslos.  
  
"Major, ich erwarte von meiner Crew drei Dinge: Disziplin, Disziplin und noch mal Disziplin!", fuhr sie die Bajoranerin an.  
  
"Das habe ich bereits gemerkt, Ma'am."  
  
"Und WARUM sind Sie dann nicht zum Dienst angetreten!"  
  
"Wovon redest Du? Die Schiffe laufen um acht Uhr aus und ich werde pünktlich zur Flottenbesprechung auf der Kahless sein."  
  
"Vielleicht würde mein Mann Dir das durchgehen lassen, aber ich NICHT! Wenn wir um acht Uhr auslaufen, hast Du Dich spätestens um sechs Uhr zum Dienst zu melden!"  
  
"Tut mir leid, aber das hat mir niemand gesagt."  
  
"Du hättest ja fragen können", giftete Val.  
  
"Ich hol schnell mein Gepäck und bin in einer halben Stunde bei Dir, okay?"  
  
"20 Minuten!"  
  
  
  
"Sehr gut, dann fangen wir damit an. Sonst noch etwas, Ladies and Gentlemen?"  
  
Kira beäugte Vals Crew, die bunteste, der sie je begegnet war. Vom Ersten Offizier, einem Trill, bis zur klingonischen Chefingenieurin. Sie konnte nicht fassen, daß die Personen, die mit ernsten Gesichtern an ihrem Tisch saßen, Verbrecher waren. Besagter Trill hatte Antimaterie gestohlen, der CONN, die Sicherheitschefin und die Ingenieurin waren Söldner gewesen, der Arzt für DNS-Manipulationen berüchtigt und die OPS hatte als Edel-Prostituierte und Erpresserin ihre "Kunden" ums Geld gebracht. Dagegen bestand die Kohn-Ma aus Unschuldslämmern, erst recht Damars Offiziere.  
  
"Major, sind Sie da?", schmunzelte Glinn Joran, Zweiter Offizier der Cold War.  
  
Sie schreckte zusammen. "Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Sir, ich war in Gedanken."  
  
"Lassen Sie das nicht zur Gewohnheit werden!", warnte Larys.  
  
"Nein, Sir, ganz bestimmt nicht. Ich habe noch eine Frage: Auf welches Schiff werde ich stationiert?" Sie betete zu den Propheten für die Cold War. Vals Kollegen machten sogar ihr Angst.  
  
Damar beobachtete amüsiert Kiras Verzweifelung. Sie war eine schlechte Schauspielerin. Natürlich hatte ihm sein Freund Vaalis erzählt, wie sich Kira vor der Cold War fürchtete. Er konnte gar nicht erwarten, zu erfahren, was diesen Sinneswandel ausgelöst hatte. Sie schien regelrecht panisch. "Der Major könnte doch ein oder zwei Tage auf meinem Schiff sein und die heiße Phase von der Kahless beobachten."  
  
"Das ist eine tolle Idee!", jubelte Val. "Du kommst auf die Cold War." Kira versuchte, ihre Begeisterung zu unterdrücken. "Wenn das alles ist, dürfen Sie gehen!" Zögernd ging Kira aus dem Konferenzraum und in den Turbolift. Jetzt, wo die Entscheidung gefallen war, war sie sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie sich freuen sollte.  
  
"Turbolift anhalten. Kira, ich... erwarte von Ihnen das gleiche, was ich von meinen Untergebenen erwarte. Wenn Ihnen jemand einen Befehl gibt, führen Sie ihn aus, ob er Ihnen gefällt oder nicht, wenn Sie jemand zurechtweist, denken Sie daran, daß Sie nur ein lästiger Beobachter sind, verstanden?"  
  
"Ja, Sir. Was erwarten Sie noch von Ihren Untergebenen?"  
  
"Aufopferung, Begeisterung, Aktivität, Respekt, Gehorsam, aber keine Unterwürfigkeit, eine starke Persönlichkeit, Ausdauer und eine dicke Schale. Ich kann manchmal etwas... ausfallend werden, das ist nicht persönlich gemeint." Kira hätte sich ohrfeigen können. "Da Sie schon unter Legat Dukat gedient haben, erwarte ich keine Schwierigkeiten", erklärte Damar großzügig.  
  
"Das hoffe ich", murmelte Kira Nerys.  
  
"Turbolift weiterfahren!"  
  
  
"Wann treten wir ins Wurmloch ein, Tohi?" Gul Damar lehnte sich über die wissenschaftliche Station, an der Tohi hockte und begeistert die astronomischen Anzeigen betrachtete.  
  
"Bei jetziger Geschwindigkeit sollte es in 17 Minuten sein... darf ich es nachrechnen?"  
  
"Selbstverständlich." Der Novize tippte Geschwindigkeit und Entfernung zum Wurmloch ein. Als das Ergebnis erschien, gab ihm Damar einen anerkennenden Klaps auf die Schulter, "Du wirst immer besser. Du hattest die Krümmung des Raum-Zeit-Kontinuums übersehen."  
  
"Ich bin SO BLÖD!", fluchte der Bajoraner.  
  
"Bist Du nicht! Wenn das jeder auf Anhieb könnte, wofür bräuchten wir dann noch Raumflottenakademien?"   
  
"Punkt für Dich, aber ich find es trotzdem blöd, daß ich diese Gleichung nicht kann."  
  
"Wieviel Lichtjahre, auf drei Stellen hinter dem Komma, ist Cardassia Prime von Romulus entfernt?" Als Tohi zu dem Terminal griff, zog Damar lächelnd seine Hand zurück, "ich habe Dich gefragt, nicht den Computer."  
  
"Drei Stellen hinter dem Komma im Kopf? Das ist schwer! Ja, ja, ich weiß, was Du jetzt über einen geschulten cardassianischen Geist sagen willst. Laß mich überlegen..."  
  
"Durchgefallen! Hast Du das nie gelernt?"  
  
"Doch, aber immer von Bajor aus."  
  
"Wieso sollten Dich bajoranische Lehrbücher auch für den Dienst in der cardassianischen Flotte ausbilden? Das größte Problem Deines Volkes, nie auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet!"  
  
"Es ist mathematisch unwahrscheinlich, auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet sein zu können. Aber versuchen kann nicht schaden! Darf ich jetzt die Entfernung der 20 wichtigsten Planeten im Alpha- und Beta-Quadranten von Cardassia Prime aus auswendig lernen?"   
  
"Das kannst Du in Deiner Freizeit machen, Tohi, ich helfe Dir auch dabei. Jetzt möchte ich, daß Du Kaari im Maschinenraum helfen gehst. Du hast doch über die Tarnvorrichtung gelernt?"  
  
"Natürlich hab ich das. Wenn ich schon einmal auf einem Raumschiff sein kann, glaub mir, dann nutze ich die paar Tage auch aus!" Der Mönch ging mit zügigen, cardassianischen, Schritten zum Turbolift.  
  
Damar setzte sich nun wieder auf den Kommandosessel. Zu Kiras überraschtem Gesichtsausdruck erklärte er, "ein netter Junge. Es ist eine Schande, daß er nicht auf Cardassia geboren ist, er könnte ein berühmter Wissenschaftler werden."  
  
Kira wollte entrüstet erwidern, daß er das auf Bajor auch werden könne, aber dann wurde ihr klar, daß man auf ihrem Heimatplaneten ganz andere Sorgen hatte, als die Wissenschaft. "Er wird es schaffen. Ich glaube, er mag Sie", fügte der Major lächelnd hinzu.   
  
"Wenn ich mal einen Sohn habe, hoffe ich, daß er Tohi ähnelt. Rein geistig!" Die ganze Brücke lachte.   
  
  
"Taspar Eier! Überall, wo ich hinkomme, gibt es Taspar! Ich hasse den Fraß!", murrte Tohi im Kasino. Als er Kira neben sich bemerkte, lächelte er verlegen. "Ich mag kein Essen, das noch lebt."  
  
"Ich auch nicht. Hasperat?"  
  
"Vielen Dank!" Die zwei Bajoraner setzten sich an einen Tisch am Fenster. "Wie gefällt es Ihnen bei uns, Major Kira?"  
  
Kira mußte einen Lachanfall unterdrücken, der junge Mönch war so niedlich. "Gut, danke, Mister Nelas. Ich habe gehört, daß Gul Damar sehr streng ist..."  
  
"Er ist hart! Aber gerade das gefällt mir an ihm." Auf Kiras entgeisterten Blick erwiderte er, "ich bin hier um zu Lernen, nicht, um Urlaub zu machen! Der Gul verlangt viel von mir, aber es ist in meinem eigenen Interesse, seine Befehle zu befolgen."  
  
"Möchten Sie zur Raumflotte?"  
  
"Hier gefällt es mir, vielleicht schließe ich mich der CRA an", ignorierte der Mönch ihre Frage.  
  
"Sie sind kein Soldat, es ist Wahnsinn, ausgerechnet auf ein cardassianisches Schiff zu gehen!"  
  
"Ich sag doch nicht, daß ich es JETZT machen will! Aber ich könnte es mir vorstellen..."  
  
"Ich könnte NIE für Cardassianer arbeiten!"  
  
"Das hier ist etwas anderes, als das, was die Kollaborateure während der Besatzung gemacht haben. Aber regen Sie sich nicht auf, Major, Gul Damar hat mir sowieso verboten, hierzubleiben. Er sagt, daß Legat Gawlak in ein oder zwei Monaten nach Bajor kommt, und wenn ich dann noch will, wird sie mich zur Cold War mitnehmen. Wenn ich viel lerne gibt mir der Gul vielleicht den Posten als Leitender Wissenschaftsoffizier."  
  
"Hatten wir das Thema nicht schon abgehakt?"  
  
"Äh..."  
  
"Tohi, wir haben eine Vereinbarung!"  
  
"Aber bis ich studiert habe, regiert Ihr vielleicht schon auf Cardassia Prime und dann wird mich Euer Forschungsministerium nicht einstellen, weil ich nur ein Bajoraner bin", schmollte der Mönch. Damar warf ihm einen gefährlichen Blick zu. "Ist aber wahr!"  
  
"Vielleicht. Aber zuerst bekommt ein gewisser bajoranischer Novize einwöchiges Holodeck-Verbot!"  
  
Er sah den Kommandanten mit einem bettelnden Hundeblick an, "bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte. Ohne Holodeck kann ich nicht richtig lernen."  
  
"Sofort in mein Büro!", knurrte Damar.  
  
Kira sah den Männern kopfschüttelnd nach, murmelte leise, "er muß wahnsinnig sein." Mit einem Schulterzucken stürzte sie sich auf ihren Teller Hasperat.  
  
  
"Turbolift anhalten!", befahl Damar dem Computer. "Tohi, wie oft muß ich Dir noch sagen, daß ich nicht möchte, daß Du Dich uns überstürzt anschließt? Du weißt, daß ich einen guten Wissenschaftler gebrauchen kann, besonders, weil unser Schiffsarzt nicht gerade der begeistertste ist, aber Du wirst nicht aus Deinem Kloster abhauen!"  
  
"Aber ich BIN mir sicher! Ich will unbedingt in die CRA eintreten! Du weißt, daß ich nicht sehr viel vom Krieg halte, aber im Moment gibt es ja nur die Schiffe, deshalb werde ich auch extra ein cardassianischer Soldat werden."  
  
"Ich weiß das zu schätzen, Tohi, und ich habe selten einen Bajoraner gesehen, der mit soviel Überzeugung Cardassia dienen wollte, aber Du kannst das nicht mehr rückgängig machen! Sobald Du zu uns gehörst, bist Du für Bajor gestorben. Dann MUßT Du bei uns bleiben, egal, ob es Dir gefällt oder nicht. Und das solltest Du Dir gut überlegen. Du bist noch sehr jung, Tohi, und Du hast noch nicht viel vom Universum gesehen. Jetzt ist es alles neu und aufregend für Dich, aber irgendwann wirst Du auch die Nachteile spüren."  
  
"Damar, ich bin ein BAJORANER! Ich habe mein ganzes Leben lang die Nachteile gespürt! Glaub mir, wer Gallitepp überlebt hat, den kann so leicht nichts mehr schocken! Außer Taspar. Aber was ich sagen will, ist, daß ich weiß, worauf ich mich einlasse. Für die anderen Bajoraner bin ich ein Verräter, wenn ich auf meine Heimatwelt komme, werde ich mit noch mehr Verachtung behandelt, wie richtige Cardassianer und hier bin ich nur ein besseres Stück Vieh!"  
  
"Und genau das möchte ich verhindern! Abgesehen vom Stück Vieh, weil das wirst Du HIER nicht sein. Für die cardassianische Bevölkerung kann ich nicht sprechen, aber nach ein paar schmerzhaften Begegnungen mit Ex-Widerstandskämpfern haben die CRA-Crews ihre Meinung um 180 Grad geändert", schmunzelte er.  
  
"Bei den Propheten, stehe ich jetzt zwischen zwei Stühlen!", stöhnte er. "Die Bajoraner werden mich nicht mehr wollen, wenn sie herausfinden, daß ich zu Euch will und Du willst mich auch nicht."  
  
"Nein! Das habe ich nie so gesagt und das meine ich auch nicht so."  
  
"Ich darf also bleiben?"  
  
"Deine Logik bringt mich noch um den Verstand..."  
  
"Ist das ein "ja"?", grinste er.  
  
"Ein jein. Wenn wir wieder an Deep Space Nine angedockt sind, wirst Du sofort in Dein Kloster zurückkehren. Bevor wir abfliegen, werde ich Dich anrufen und fragen, wie Du Dich entschieden hast. Wenn Du immer noch herkommen willst, sende ich Dir sofort ein Shuttle und Du wirst auf der Skylab eine militärische und wissenschaftliche Ausbildung bekommen, DANACH werden wir sehen, ob Du noch Lust hast, Wissenschaftschef hier auf der Cold War zu werden. Bist Du damit einverstanden?"  
  
"Das ist super! Das Holodeckverbot hast Du doch nicht ernst gemeint, oder?"  
  
"Todernst! Aber weil Du keine Woche mehr an Bord sein wirst, hebe ich es auf und bestrafe Dich folgend: Du wirst den Rest Deines Aufenthalts das Holodeck nur zu Studienzwecken nutzen und ich möchte, daß Du mir an Deinem letzten Tag ein zehnseitiges Referat über schwarze Löcher vorlegst!"  
  
"Aye, aye, Sir!", strahlte der junge Mönch. "Darf ich jetzt schon anfangen?" Damar nickte. "Turbolift weiterfahren. Wissenschaftslabors."  
  
  
Kira verbrachte den Abend mit bajoranischer Musik, Gedichten und einem Glas repliziertem Frühlingswein auf ihrer Couch. Genau genommen die erste Stunde. Dann zirpte der Türalarm. Widerwillig legte sie ihr Buch zur Seite und stand auf. "Herein."  
  
Die Türen öffneten sich zischend und Val Gawlak kam hereingetanzt. "Nerys!", schrie sie freudig. "Ich habe Dich schon überall gesucht! Ich dachte, wir unternehmen heute Abend was zusammen!"  
  
"Hallo."  
  
"Was machst Du denn? Ein Buch lesen? Das ist doch langweilig! Meine Crew und die von Damar haben gleich ein Springballturnier. Willst Du Schiedsrichter sein? Ich meine, keiner von uns versteht so viel von Springball wie Du, es ist schließlich ein bajoranischer Sport. Oder hättest Du vielleicht Lust, mein Team zu verstärken?", flüsterte sie verschwörerisch.  
  
"Ich denke, Ihr werdet alleine klarkommen. Zur Not könnt Ihr einen holographischen Schiedsrichtiger programmieren."  
  
"Nein, wir spielen ohne Hologramme, das gehört zu den Regeln. Auf dem Holodeck, aber keine Hologramme. Das wird lustig! BITTE!"  
  
"Geb mir zehn Minuten..." Plötzlich stutzte sie. "Sag mal, wir haben doch gelben Alarm, weshalb ist jetzt ein Turnier?!"  
  
"Wir hatten das schon geplant, bevor wir wußten, daß wir jetzt ein Manöver haben und wir wollten es nicht verschieben. Machst Du's oder machst Du's nicht?"  
  
"Aber ich werde nicht alleine Schiedsrichter sein."  
  
"Das ist okay."  
  
"Ich zieh mich nur schnell um." Sie sah sich Vals Kleidung, schwarzer Minirock, weißes Top und Stiefel an. "Was soll ich anziehen?"  
  
"Kommt drauf an, ob Du Dir einen Mann angeln oder nur Spaß haben willst."  
  
"Ich will keinen Mann!"  
  
"Wieso nicht? Es sind ein paar anständige Kerle dabei. Mein Ester Offizier zum Beispiel, Arin ist ein guter Mann, auch wenn seine Vergangenheit nicht so berauschend ist. Marek ist auch ein ganz Süßer. Oder wenn Du einen mit weißer Weste willst: Damar ist Single! Kavon Lartus, mein Arzt, ist mit der Ingenieurin Golkar verheiratet, Renar mit seiner Kollegin Cassandra, Joran hat was mit Debil. Auf der Invader sind auch nur Nelam, Kozan und Josh Single. Die Auswahl ist nicht mehr so groß, Nerys."  
  
"Danke, aber ich suche keinen Mann!"  
  
"Das weiß ich, ich will Dich doch nur aufziehen! Zieh einfach was bequemes an."  
  
"Gut." Sie replizierte sich eine weiße Bluse und einen braunen Rock, dann ging sie ins Schlafzimmer, um sich umzuziehen. "Regor hätte ich für den ewigen Single gehalten! Wer ist seine Freundin?"  
  
"Er hat ne Affäre mit dem Ersten Offizier der Arabia, Glinn Bower." Sie hatte sich angewöhnt, die Posten der Offiziere zu sagen, weil sich Kira nicht alle Vornamen merken konnte.  
  
"Aber...?"  
  
"Jepp, er ist schwul! Ich hab das auch nicht für möglich gehalten, so ein Macho wie der ist! Nach DS9 werden wir wieder eine Versetzungs-Schwemme bekommen. Immer, wenn wir zusammen Landurlaub haben und die Crews sich untereinander sehen, bilden sich neue Pärchen, die natürlich auf dem gleichen Schiff sein wollen. Das ist jedesmal massenhaft Arbeit!"  
  
"Ich hatte mal mit einem ziemlich unfreundlichen Gul Jasad zu tun, als Bajor DS9 zurück bekam, ist Nelam Jasad mit dem verwandt?"  
  
"Hat der ein Schiff der Galor-Klasse kommandiert?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Das ist sein großer Bruder gewesen. Ein Ekelpaket! Nelam und er sind wie Tag und Nacht! Wenn sie nicht den gleichen Namen hätten, könnte man gar nicht glauben, daß sie Geschwister sind! Nur theoretisch: Wenn Du Dir einen Mann von der Invader, der Kahless und einen von der Cold War aussuchen müßtest für eine Woche auf einem unbewohnten Planeten, wen würdest Du nehmen?"  
  
"Hm... kann ich mir das noch überlegen? Deine Crew kenne ich ja noch nicht."  
  
"Dann eben so vom ersten Eindruck."  
  
"Na gut... Bei der Invader ist es schwer. Ich denke, ich würde Glinn Derell nehmen."  
  
"Und wer würde an zweiter Stelle stehen?"  
  
"Glinn Vaalis und Gul Jasad", antwortete sie zögerlich.  
  
"JASAD?"  
  
"Du wolltest es wissen! Bei der Cold War Damar und Kahless Marek." Sie mochte den stillen Piloten mehr als seine prahlerischen Kollegen. Was Val an Lartus und Larys fand, blieb ein Rätsel für sie.  
  
"Interessant, interessant... Du hast drei Cardassianer ausgesucht!"  
  
Kira kam zurück ins Wohnzimmer, "weil es eine theoretische Frage war und die drei das geringste Übel waren."  
  
"Und wenn ich Dir sagen würde, daß ich Dir ein Date mit einem von den drei Herren besorgen kann? Welchen würdest Du dann nehmen? Oder überhaupt von allen CRA-Männern. Sagen wir, eine Liste der Top drei?", schlug Val im Herausgehen vor.  
  
"Unter einer Bedingung: Du machst auch eine!"  
  
"Wie Du willst! Dukat an erster Stelle. Ich liebe ihn, ich bin glücklich mit ihm, da braucht es eigentlich keine Erklärung. Dann Larys, weil ich die Flecken süß finde, und Garyk wegen seiner geheimnisvollen Aura und seinem Aussehen. Aber außer bei meiner Nummer eins fällt es mir schwer. Jetzt Du!"  
  
"Ich nehme Derell, Jasad und Damar", antwortete sie spontan. "Derell und Jasad sind gleich, ich kann mit beiden reden und Spaß haben, sie sehen gut aus für Cardassianer, aber Jasad hab ich noch nicht vergeben, daß er mich die erste Zeit gequält hat. An Damar gefällt mir, daß ich ihn schon kenne."  
  
"Mich beruhigt wirklich, daß mein Mann nicht darunter ist! Laß uns gehen!"  
  
  
Val Gawlak hatte recht gehabt, mußte Kira zugeben. Das Springballturnier hatte riesigen Spaß gemacht. Nach dem Spiel, das die Crew der Cold War gewonnen hatte, waren sie alle zusammen noch ins Kasino der Kahless gegangen, um den Sieg zu feiern. Es war ein fröhlicher, und langer, Abend geworden. Erst gegen 25 Uhr kam sie in ihr Quartier zurück und fiel sofort todmüde ins Bett.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen schlang sie erst auf dem Weg zur Brücke ein Frühstück herunter. Als sie den Turbolift auf der Brücke verließ, schluckte sie gerade den letzten Bissen Hasperat runter. "Guten Morgen! Es tut mir so leid, Sir, ich habe verschlafen!" Als erstes eilte sie zum Replikator und bestellte sich einen Raktajino.  
  
"Kein Problem", beruhigte Damar sie. Er war auch noch am Frühstücken.  
  
"Uh, mein Kopf, ich muß gleich mal auf der Krankenstation vorbeisehen."  
  
"Ich war schon bei Doktor Debil. Sie hat sich weigert, meinen Kater zu behandeln", zirpte Nelas Tohi dazwischen. "Sie sagte, daß mein Rausch mein Problem sei."  
  
"Die Sternenflotten-Offiziere gehen sogar zum Arzt, wenn sie nicht schlafen können oder Kopfschmerzen haben..."  
  
"Doktor Debil will ihre Patienten abhärten", grinste Damar.   
  
"Ihnen hat sie bestimmt was gegeben!"  
  
"Nein, ich habe den Alkohol schon abgebaut."  
  
"Hätte ich auch, wenn ich einen cardassianischen Organismus hätte!", brummte sie und setzte sich auf ihren Platz. "Hab ich irgend etwas verpaßt?"  
  
"Nein, wir haben gerade erst das Briefing beendet. Das Manöver startet in zwei Stunden und dauert ohne Unterbrechungen zehn Stunden, vermutlich wird es aber bis 26 Uhr dauern. Danach fliegen wir tiefer in den Delta-Quadranten hinein. Mit Beginn der Tagschicht werden wir Morgen in das Territorium des Dominion eintreten", berichtete die Erste Offizierin T'Pran.  
  
"Danke, Ma'am. Wann werde ich auf die Kahless Pride versetzt, Sir?"  
  
"Sie wechseln Morgen vor Dienstbeginn."  
  
Das konnte ja ein Spaß werden! Jetzt mußte sie noch einen ganzen Tag auf dem romulanischen Warbird ausharren. Sie hätte wirklich um die Kahless bitten sollen... Solange die Cardassianer im Gamma-Quadranten waren, hatte sie noch nicht einmal etwas zu tun, außer, zu überwachen, daß sie nichts taten, was ihrem Alliiertem Bajor schaden konnte. "Ja, Sir. Kann ich mich irgendwie nützlich machen?"  
  
"Woran denken Sie?"  
  
"Vielleicht könnte ich in einer Abteilung helfen..."  
  
"Das ist eine gute Idee. Melden Sie sich bei Glinn Kaari. Ich lasse Sie rufen, sobald das Manöver beginnt."  
  
"Vielen Dank, Sir." Sichtlich erleichtert ging sie zum Turbolift.  
  
  
Am nächsten Morgen nahm sich Major Kira Nerys nicht einmal die Zeit, auf dem Warbird zu frühstücken. Sie hatte schon am Vorabend ihren kleinen Koffer gepackt und das Zimmer aufgeräumt. So brauchte sie nur noch das Bett zu machen, ihre Sachen zu nehmen und zum Transporterraum zu eilen. Von ihren Kollegen hatte sie sich schon am Vorabend verabschiedet.  
  
In dem kleinen Transporterraum ging sie schnell an die Konsole, stellte die Zeitverzögerung auf zehn Sekunden ein und sprintete zu der Plattform. Sie hatte sich gerade ganz darauf gestellt, als der grüne, romulanische Transporterstrahl sie auf die Kahless Pride beamte.  
  
Als sich ihre Moleküle auf dem klingonischen Bird of Prey zusammengesetzt hatten, auch hier fand es niemand für nötig, die Transporterräume zu bemannen, geschweige denn, sie zu begrüßen, trat sie von der dortigen Plattform. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch ging sie zum Ausgang.  
  
Als sie auf den, selbst für cardassianisches Niveau, schwach erleuchteten Korridor trat, gab sie den Befehl, "Computer, lokalisiere Legat Gawlak."  
  
"Legat Gawlak befindet sich in ihrem Quartier."  
  
Mit einem Seufzer wandte sie sich nach rechts. Vielleicht fand sie ja wenigstens einen Turbolift. Ihr Quartier war Gästequartier 08 und die OPS hatte ihr auch erklärt, wo das war, aber sie hatte der Risanerin nicht richtig zugehört. "Das hast Du Dir selbst zuzuschreiben, Nerys", tadelte sie sich selbst.  
  
Tatsächlich, nach ein paar Minuten hatte sie einen Turbolift gefunden. Die schwache Beleuchtung und das gruselige klingonische Design nagte langsam an ihrer Stimmung. Sie rief den Lift und wartete auf sein Eintreffen.   
  
"Du bist so ein verdammter Idiot, Kavon! Ich hasse Dich!", grollte Golkar, als sich die Tür des Turbolifts öffnete. Sie wurde erst darauf aufmerksam, als sich Kira räusperte. "Was wollen Sie, Bajoranerin!"  
  
"Darf ich mitfahren?", fragte Kira betont freundlich.  
  
"Wenn Sie drauf bestehen..."  
  
"Danke, Ma'am. Gästequartiere."  
  
"Golkar, ich hab das doch nicht so gemeint. Du weißt, daß ich Dich liebe. Ich würde Dich nie in meinem Leben mit einer anderen Frau betrügen", schnurrte der El-Aurianer.  
  
"naDevvo' yIghoS!", fauchte die Klingonin.  
  
"nugjatlh? yIDoghQo', Golkar", wollte Doktor Lartus seine Frau beruhigen.  
  
Kira beobachtete den Streit teils amüsiert, teils beunruhigt. Zuerst hatte sie ihn angeschrien, daß er verschwinden sollte, dann hatte er geantwortet, daß sie nicht albern sein sollte. Die falsche Antwort, befürchtete Kira, wenn man nach dem Gesichtsaudruck der Chefingenieurin gehen konnte. Vorsichtshalber ging sie einen Schritt zurück. Gerade rechtzeitig, bevor Golkar sich auf Lartus stürzte und ihn würgte.  
  
"Dafür wirst Du bezahlen!", zischte sie in seiner Sprache.  
  
"Golkar, bitte", keuchte der Arzt.  
  
Ähm...", begann Kira unsicher. Sie hatte wirklich keine Lust, sich von einer Klingonin verprügeln zu lassen. "Vielleicht können Sie den Streit austragen, wenn ich weg bin?"  
  
Knurrend ließ sie ihren Mann los. Er sank hustend auf den Boden, "Golkar!"  
  
"Was willst Du?"  
  
"Du mußt mir glauben, Schatz, BITTE!"  
  
Bevor Runde zwei beginnen konnte, öffneten sich die Turbolifttüren. Ein Dankesgebet an die Propheten flüsternd verließ Kira den Turbolift. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob sie auf dem richtigen Deck war, aber sie war froh, daß sie raus war.  
  
Als sich die Türen geschlossen hatten, warf die Klingonin ihrem Mann einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Nach kurzem Zögern zog sie ihn mit einer Hand hoch. "Du glaubst mir, Golkar?"   
  
"Wenn Du mich noch einmal entehrst, werde ich Dich töten, Kavon!", grollte sie.  
  
Er gab einen erleichterten Seufzer von sich und kramte in seinen Kitteltaschen. Wie gut, daß er wegen ihrem Streit nicht dazu gekommen war, ihr beim Frühstück das Geschenk zu geben, das er auf Deep Space Nine gestohlen hatte. Seine Arztkittel waren das einzige Versteck, welches seine eifersüchtige Frau nicht durchwühlte. Mit einem triumphalen Lächeln gab er ihr die Schatulle. "Mach es bitte auf, mein Schatz..."  
  
  
"Das ist mein Glückstag!", freute sich Kira, als sie vor Quartier acht ein PADD liegen fand.  
  
Von Legat Val Gawlak, 2. Kommandantin der Cardassian Rebel Alliance und Kommandantin der Kahless Pride - Cardassian Rebel Alliance  
  
An Major Kira Nerys, Beobachterin - Bajoranische Miliz  
  
Guten Morgen Nerys!  
  
Komm bitte in mein Quartier, nachdem Du Dich auf der Brücke zum Dienst gemeldet hast, ich lade Dich zu einem Frühstück ein.  
  
Grüße,  
Val  
  
PS: Ich habe Quartier 27, zwei Sektionen nach rechts von Deinem Quartier aus (wir haben nur ein Deck mit Quartieren).   
  
PS 2: In Deinem Quartier liegt ein PADD mit einem Plan von der Kahless.  
  
PS 3: Wegen Konferenz mit der Cold War ist Dienstbeginn schon um 07:40.  
  
Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen las Kira die Zeilen ihrer Freundin. Dann öffnete sie die Tür zu ihrem Quartier und ging hinein.   
  
  
Val las gerade ein paar Berichte, als es klingelte. "Herein", rief sie, ohne aufzusehen.  
  
"Hallo Val!"  
  
"Nerys, wie schön, daß Du kommen konntest!" Sie schaltete das Terminal ab und ging zu ihrem Eßtisch. "Nehme bitte Platz. Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, bajoranisches Gerichte mit cardassianischen und menschlichen zu kombinieren." Sie setzte sich neben Kira an den Tisch. "Was möchtest Du trinken? Ich habe Raktajino und schwarzen Tee, aber ich kann Dir auch gerne etwas anderes replizieren..."  
  
"Nein, Raktajino ist perfekt."  
  
Die Legat schüttete Kira einen klingonischen Kaffee und sich selbst einen schwarzen Tee ein. "Schlechte Angewohnheit von der Erde. Als ich einmal als Kind Urlaub auf der britischen Insel gemacht habe, hab ich mir das angewöhnt."  
  
"Sie waren schon einmal auf der Erde?"  
  
"Ja, ist aber schon ein paar Jahrzehnte her."  
  
"Hm... Als ich mit dem Turbolift fuhr, stritten sich Mister Lartus und Miss Golkar. Sie hat ihn gewürgt..."  
  
"Ja, das kommt öfter vor. Nein, genaugenommen streiten sie sich täglich! Das dürfen Sie nicht ernst nehmen, die vertragen sich auch wieder." Val zuckte mit den Schultern, als wäre es selbstverständlich für sie. Was es auch war.  
  
"Aber ich meine, sie hat ihn GEWÜRGT!"  
  
"Das tut sie immer, Nerys! Du mußt Dir wirklich keine Sorgen um Kavon machen, er und Golkar werden sich bestimmt schon wieder in den Armen liegen."  
  
Kira sah ihre Freundin skeptisch an. Sie würde sie nie ganz verstehen. "Wie auch immer, gibt es einen besonderen Grund, weshalb Du mich eingeladen hast?"  
  
"Muß ich einen haben? Aber ja, ich habe einen. Ich habe von Gul Damar erfahren, wie schlecht Du Dich in die Crew der Cold War integrieren konntest. Kannst Du mir erklären, weshalb?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, die Zeit war wohl einfach zu kurz..."  
  
"Nein, Nerys. Du hast Dich auf der Invader direkt wohl gefühlt. Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, ich mache Dir keinen Vorwurf, im Gegenteil, ich möchte, daß wir das Problem analysieren, damit wir es hier auf der Kahless verhindern können."  
  
"Ich weiß es auch nicht, ehrlich. Vielleicht lag es daran, daß auf der Invader ein Halbbajoraner war?" Val warf ihr einen "hältst Du mich wirklich für so blöd?"-Blick zu. "Oder auch nicht.."  
  
"Auf der Invader sind genau drei nicht cardassianische Brückenmitglieder von acht: Glinn Vaalis Jolan, zur Hälfte Bajoraner, Miss Krak, eine Ferengi und Mister Michael Simmons, ein Mensch. Auf der Cold War sind es von sechs vier: Glinn T'Pran, Romulanerin, Glinn Joran Kaari, Halbbajoraner, Miss Debil, irgendwas und Seenara ist Bolianerin. Entdeckst Du eine Lücke in Deiner Argumentation?" Sie hob überlegen eine Augenbraue.  
  
"Ich hab einfach keinen Draht zu ihnen gefunden, okay?"  
  
"Ich habe da eine andere Theorie", als sie Kiras widerwilliges Gesichts sah, fügte sie hinzu, "und Du wirst sie Dir anhören. Bei aller Freundschaft bin ich immer noch Dein vorgesetzter Offizier. Ich vermute, daß Du einfach keine Lust hattest, einen "Draht" zu dieser Crew zu finden. Bequemlichkeit. Du dachtest, daß Du ohnehin nur ein oder zwei Tage bleibst und Dir deshalb nicht die Mühe machen mußt. Und so ein Verhalten toleriere ich nicht!"  
  
"Es tut mir leid. Ich dachte, daß ich meine Zeit besser nutzen könnte. Ich sehe diese Leute vielleicht nie wieder in meinem Leben..."  
  
"Du sollst nicht irgend etwas denken, Nerys, Du sollst Befehle ausführen", tadelte Gawlak. "Um Deinen Beobachterjob zu erledigen, mußt Du etwas über die Crew herausfinden. Darum geht es doch bei der ganzen Sache! Bajor will, daß Du meine Crews auf ihre Vertrauenswürdigkeit überprüft. Ich kann verstehen, daß Du diese Aufgabe am gründlichsten durchführst, wenn Du es mit dem Feindbild Nummer eins Deines Volkes zu tun hast. Aber Damars Crew könnte ein Haufen blutrünstiger Rassisten sein und Du hättest keinen blassen Schimmer!"  
  
"Ich weiß schon, wie ich meine Befehle ausführe", grummelte Kira.  
  
"Ha! Du hast soeben zugegeben, daß Du uns ausspionierst. Sehe es als eine Geste meines guten Willens an, ich könnte Dich dafür nämlich vor ein Militärgericht stellen. Ich bin vielleicht blond und blauäugig, aber ich bin nicht blöd", fügte sie hinzu.  
  
Die letzte Bemerkung verwirrte Kira. Es mußte irgendein menschlicher Spruch sein. Sie entschied sich, ihn einfach zu übergehen. "Ich habe nicht den Befehl bekommen, Euch auszuspionieren, Val. Captain Sisko hat mir den Befehl gegeben, als Beobachter an Bord Eurer Schiffe zu fungieren. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger!"  
  
"Und wozu ist ein Manöverbeobachter da, wenn wir gar kein Manöver im bajoranischen Raum abhalten?", versetzte die Legat.  
  
"Äh..."  
  
"Nerys, ich habe nichts dagegen, Dich an Bord zu haben. Und ich habe auch nichts dagegen, wenn Du mir mein Leben leichter machst, indem Du nachlässig bist. Alles was ich tun wollte, war, Dich darauf aufmerksam zu machen, daß Du Deinen Job vernachlässigst! Wir müssen jetzt auf die Brücke. Ich werde später abräumen." Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar stand Val auf und ging zur Tür. Sie mochte Kira wirklich, aber sie wollte auch nicht, daß sich ihre Freundin zu sicher fühlte.  
  
"Ich... weiß Deinen Rat zu schätzen", antwortete Kira unterkühlt.  
  
  
Weil Val die Crew der Cold War im Transporterraum abholen wollte, machte sich Kira alleine auf den Weg zur Brücke. Obwohl sie ein bißchen sauer auf Val für ihren Rüffel war, mußte sie zugeben, daß Dukats Frau recht hatte. Sie hatte sich wirklich von ihrer eigenen Bequemlichkeit verleiten lassen. Durch ihre Erfahrungen auf der Invader hatte sie hohe Anforderungen an Damars Besatzung gestellt. Und als diese sich nicht erfüllten, hatte sie sich zurückgezogen. Nicht sehr professionell.  
  
Obwohl Sisko ihr wirklich nicht befohlen hatte, die Cardassianer auszuspionieren, hatte er sie zwischen den Zeilen gebeten, sich umzuhören. Sie trat mit einem, "Guten Morgen!", auf die Brücke.  
  
"Morgen", erwiderte die Beta-Schicht.  
  
Sie steuerte direkt auf den Konferenzraum zu. Kurz vor der Tür besann sie sich und setzte ihren neuen Vorsätze in die Tat um. "Ich habe mich ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt! Ich bin Major Kira Nerys von Deep Space Nine."  
  
Die Kommandantin der Nachtschicht stand auf und schüttelte ihre Hand. "Freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen. Sie müssen der bajoranische Beobachter sein!"  
  
"Ja, das bin ich."  
  
"Ich bin Glinn Cassandra Renar, Sicherheitschefin, Taktische Offizierin, Leiterin der Wissenschaft und der Pechvogel dieser Nacht", lächelte die menschliche Frau.  
  
"Dreifachschicht, hm? Hasse ich auch immer!"  
  
"Eine Katastrophe! Wir sind hier jede Woche einmal dran... Die anderen sind noch nicht da, wenn Sie wollen, können Sie solange hierbleiben. Ich würde liebend gerne mehr über das Leben Deep Space Nine erfahren. Ach ja, ich habe ganz vergessen, Ihnen die Beta-Crew vorzustellen..."  
  
  
"Morgen!", grüßten Golkar und Lartus fröhlich, traten dabei aus dem Turbolift.  
  
"Guten Morgen!", kam die Antwort der Nachtschicht.  
  
"Schon jemand da?"  
  
"Nur Kira, Kavon. Das sind unsere Chefingenieurin Golkar und unser Chefarzt Doktor Kavon Lartus."  
  
"Danke, Cassy." Der El-Aurianer ging wie selbstverständlich zum Replikator, "Kaffee, mit Milch und Zucker und Blaubeer-Doghnuts." Er nahm sein Frühstück aus dem Gerät und ging damit zur Wissenschaftsstation. Dort setzte er die Tasse und den Teller auf die Konsole, setzte sich davor und frühstückte.  
  
"Blutwein und Nadelhaxe", bestellte sich Golkar und tat es ihm gleich.   
  
Kira sah die Offiziere entgeistert an. Außer ihr schien niemand Anstoß an dem Verhalten zu nehmen. Erst jetzt fielen ihr auch die Teller und Tassen auf, die auf den anderen Stationen standen. Und sie hatte schon oft gehört, daß Captain Sisko sehr großzügig war.   
  
"Essen Sie auch etwas, Kira, Sie sehen aus, als bräuchten Sie eine Stärkung." Die Sicherheitschefin holte eine Schachtel Muffins und eine Tasse Kaffee unter dem Kommandosessel hervor, nahm sich ein Gebäck heraus und hielt sie der Bajoranerin hin. "Muffins. Die mit dem braunen Splitter sind Schoko, mit den blauen Beeren Blaubeeren und den gelben Stückchen Apfel. Bedienen Sie sich."  
  
"Ist das erlaubt?"  
  
"Die sind repliziert."  
  
"Nein, ich meine, dürfen wir im Dienst essen?"  
  
Ein paar Crewmitglieder kicherten. "Das macht jeder. Sagen Sie mal, wo waren Sie bisher? Erzählen Sie mir nichts, ich hab auf der Invader gedient..."  
  
Zögernd nahm Kira ein Gebäckstück heraus. Sie war nicht hungrig, aber sie wollte Renar, die sehr viel Einfluß auf dem Schiff hatte, nicht verprellen und wer wußte schon, wann sie das nächste Mal etwas zu Essen bekam? Sie nahm einen kleinen Bissen "Mh... das ist köstlich! Ist das eine cardassianische Spezialität?"  
  
"Nein, von der Erde. Nordamerika, um genau zu sein. Normalerweise essen wir etwas bei der morgendlichen Konferenz, da wird mehr getratscht, als gearbeitet, aber heute kommen die Leute von der Cold War. Verstehen Sie das nicht falsch, wir frühstücken vorher richtig im Kasino."  
  
"Dann ist das hier ihr zweites Frühstück?", fragte Kira Nerys verwirrt.  
  
"Nein. Das ist mehr Naschen. Wir essen noch mal gegen zehn etwas, wenn wir gerade Zeit haben. Eine Kleinigkeit zwischendurch, nichts großes, weil wir oft nicht richtig Mittag essen können. Richtige Mittagspause für alle gibt es nur ganz selten. Meistens essen wir in Schichten im Konferenzraum, oder, wenn es ganz brenzlig ist, sogar hier Mittag."  
  
"Oh, das habe ich schon einmal auf der Invader erlebt!", freute sie sich. "Obwohl ich nicht ganz verstehe, wie jemand noch essen kann, wenn sein Schiff gerade in Einzelteile zerlegt wird!"  
  
"Das ist ganz einfach", meinte Doktor Lartus cool, "unsere Schiffe werden STÄNDIG in ihre Einzelteile zerlegt. Irgendwann gewöhnt man sich dran. Wenn wir jedes Mal nichts essen würden, wenn wir in Lebensgefahr sind, dann wären wir längst verhungert..."  
  
"Allerdings!", stimmte ein Mann vom Turbolift zu. "Guten Morgen, Offiziere!"  
  
"Hey, Arin, komm mal hier her, unsere Neue begrüßen!"  
  
"Guten Morgen, Sir!", wurde von allen Stationen geschmatzt.  
  
Kira drehte sich zu ihm um. Ein Trill, es mußte der Erste Offizier sein. Bei der gemeinsamen Konferenz beider Schiffe, bei der sie dabei war, hatte sich die Crew nicht vorgestellt, deshalb kannte sie seinen Namen nicht.   
  
"Moment, Cassy." Er kam am Replikator vorbei und bestellte sich einen Raktajino. Er nippte daran, ging zu den Kommandosesseln und gab Kira die Hand. "Sie müssen unsere Beobachterin sein. Ich bin Gul Arin Larys, der Erste Offizier der Kahless Pride."  
  
"Freut mich, Sir. Ich bin Major Kira Nerys, bajoranischer Verbindungsoffizier und Erster Offizier auf Deep Space Nine."  
  
"Ich glaube, wir hatten noch nicht die Ehre, oder? Nun ja, ich bin schlecht darin, mir Gesichter zu merken, vielleicht haben wir uns schon einmal auf der OPS gesehen. 300 Jahre Lebenserfahrung und manche Macken sind immer noch nicht besiegt", lächelte er.  
  
"Sie sind ein vereinigter Trill, Sir?"  
  
"Ja, ich bin Larys 12. Wirt."  
  
"Hallo!" fröhlich sprang Riina auf die Brücke. "Ihr seid ja schon alle da! Ich habe Euch im Kasino gesucht, Leute!", beschwerte sie sich.  
  
Hinter ihr verließ Marek den Turbolift, "guten Morgen."  
  
"Hallo, willst Du auch einen Muffin?", fragte Renar. Zu Kira gewandt erklärte sie, "das ist unsere OPS, Riina. Der schüchterne Gentleman da ist Pilot und Zweiter Offizier Glinn Marek."  
  
"Super, gerne, danke!"  
  
"Das hier ist übrigens Major Kira Nerys, unsere Beobachterin."  
  
"Hallo, Major!", zirpte sie.  
  
Die Türen hatten sich kaum geschlossen, und die Neuankömmlinge ihr Essen repliziert, als wieder ein Turbolift anhielt und Legat Gawlak mit den Brückenoffizieren der Cold War herausgeschwemmt kam. "Guten Morgen, Freunde! Ihr habt noch genau drei Minuten zum fertig Frühstücken, dann rufe ich Euch in den Konferenzraum, verstanden?! Gul Damar, kommen Sie bitte mit." Sie steuerte mit dem Cardassianer auf den Konferenzraum zu, der mangels Bereitschaftsraum/Büro des Captains auch diese Funktion hatte, nebenbei die Offiziersmesse war. Eigentlich war es ein Lagerraum gewesen, den sie ummöbliert hatte.  
  
Kira fühlte sich auf dem Bird of Prey nicht wohl. Sie hatten viel verändert, um es auf cardassianisches Niveau zu bringen, aber es war immer noch ein klingonisches Schiff. Sie würde sich nie mehr über cardassianisches Design beschweren. "Sagen Sie, Gul Damar, ist das der Bird of Prey, den wir damals gestohlen hatten?"  
  
"Nein, der wurde von einem cardassianischen Schiff zerstört. Dieser gehörte zu Legat Gawlaks Inventar."  
  
"Ist sie mit diesem Schiff zu Ihnen gekommen?"  
  
"Dieses Schiff hatte eine Maquis-Zelle reserviert, die vernichtet wurde, bevor sie es geliefert bekam."  
  
"Maquis? Ich will gar nicht wissen, was das heißen soll! Sie haben hier viel zum besseren verändert. Neue Sitze, Konsolen, Sie haben angestrichen, die Quartiere sind richtig eingerichtet, das Kasino ist normal möbliert, es gibt ein Holodeck, die Replikatoren haben unklingonische Gerichte gespeichert..."  
  
"Danke, wir sind auch sehr stolz auf unser Schiff!" Die Frauen und Männer strahlten stolz.  
  
"Ich verstehe nur eins nicht: Warum, bei den Propheten, haben Sie, eine cardassianische Crew, ein klingonisches Kriegsschiff im BAJORANISCHEN Stil eingerichtet?"  
  
Cassandra Renar sah sie verlegen an. "Na ja... wir haben die Umbauten erst auf DS9 geschafft. Und wir konnten nirgendwo cardassianische Möbel kaufen. Können Sie sich das vorstellen? Eine riesige Raumstation, ein riesiger Planet, aber kein einziger Großhändler für cardassianische Möbel! Da mußten wir auf das zurückgreifen, was es gab..."  
  
"Natürlich! Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, aber DARAN habe ich gar nicht gedacht. Cardassianischer Stil ist nicht unbedingt angesehen auf Bajor, aber ich werde nie wieder über cardassianische Architektur schimpfen. Diese klingonische ist tausendmal schlimmer!" Sie verzog das Gesicht.  
  
"Dann sollten sie erst mal romulanische "genießen"!", meinte Glinn Joran Kaari. "Wir haben die letzten Wochen auf einem Schiff gelebt, in das man noch nicht einmal Tiere einsperren würde! Bei allem gebotenen Respekt vor der romulanischen Kultur. Ich bin wirklich froh über die Umbauten. Auch, wenn wir jetzt ein bajoranisches Schiff haben..."  
  
"HALLO! Es ist Zeit für die Konferenz, könntet Ihr gefälligst mal Eure Hintern hierher bewegen?", schrie Val von der Tür.  
  
  
"Unser Plan ist ganz einfach." Val stand vor einer Sternenkarte. "Wir sind hier bei dem roten Punkt, die orange Linie ist die Route der Cold War, die violette der Kahless, die gelbe der Destiny, das Dominion ist an den weißen Stellen, bei grün wird unser Rendezvous stattfinden, ansonsten alles wie gehabt.   
  
Wie Sie sehen können, wird die Cold War einen Umweg über mehrere Dominion-Basen fliegen. Dabei wird sie getarnt Daten aufzeichnen. Ich betone, daß dies eine reine ERKUNDUNGSMISSION ist! Das bedeutet, wir werden KÄMPFEN AUSWEICHEN! Die Kahless wird, ebenfalls getarnt, diese Route fliegen. Hier, bei Gitter 067 sollen sich Gerüchten zufolge eine Werft und ein Brutzentrum befinden, dem wird die Kahless nachgehen.   
  
Dann werden wir zu diesem Sonnensystem fliegen, KD-7948. Dort gibt es nichts besonderes, keine Bevölkerung, keine Raumbasen, nicht mal eine gemeine Anomalie. Dafür ist die Atmosphäre des dritten Mondes für alle bekannten Humanoide giftig und Scans können sie nicht durchdringen. Wir werden dort landen!" Sie setzte sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl am Kopf des Tisches, neben Damar.  
  
"Wissen wir überhaupt, was da unten ist?", fragte Kira.  
  
"Nein! Nach Plan sollten wir dort in 20 Stunden landen. Technik: Wir brauchen in 18 Stunden modifizierte Sensoren, damit wir zumindest feststellen können, wer uns Gesellschaft leistet und ob der Boden fest genug zum Landen ist. Wenn nicht, werden wir in der Troposphäre "parken", bereiten Sie auch das vor. Außerdem brauche ich Kommunikation unter den Schiffen, ob mit Funkwellen oder Rauchzeichen ist mir so was von scheißegal, solange wir uns gegenseitig warnen können! Und die Zielerfassungssensoren brauchen wir, falls uns eine böse Überraschung erwartet.   
  
Die Destiny soll gegen sechs Uhr Morgen früh ankommen, ich rechne aber nicht mit einem Erscheinen vor acht. Bereiten Sie sich trotzdem drauf vor, früh aus dem Bett geworfen zu werden! Die PADDs vor Ihnen enthalten Angaben über unsere Route, Zeitplan, zu scannende Ziele, Ihre Befehle, die Themen dieser Konferenz, alle verfügbaren Informationen über KD-7948 und ressortspezifische Daten. Lesen Sie es gründlich durch, geben Sie gegebenenfalls die Informationen an Ihre Abteilung weiter."  
  
Val sah in die Gesichter aller Offiziere. Sie wollte sich ihrer Entschlossenheit und Loyalität versichern. Und sie fand, was sie suchte. Diese Soldaten würden für ihre Sache sterben. In einem sanfteren Ton fuhr sie fort. "Ereignisse der anderen Schicht und Auftrag sind erledigt... damit kommen wir zu Punkt drei: Die Abteilungen. Ich weiß, sie wollen endlich anfangen und finden es langweilig, sich die Klagen der Idioten auf dem anderen Schiff, die sowieso viel doofer sind als die eigenen Leute anzuhören, aber wenn wir drei Konferenzen, eine gemeinsame und dann noch mal auf den eigenen Schiffen, vertun wir zuviel Zeit. Außerdem schadet ein bißchen Gedankenaustausch uns nicht, oder?"  
  
Die Crew nickte und murmelte zustimmend, aber nicht begeistert.  
  
"Soviel Euphorie hätte ich aber nicht erwartet!", grinste Val. Der größte Vorteil, Captain eines Schiffs mit kleiner Besatzung zu sein, war, daß man alle Besatzungsmitglieder kannte und sich um die Sorgen eines jeden einzelnen kümmern konnte, ohne den bürokratischen Dienstweg. Deshalb wurden bei diesem "Programmpunkt" vor allem Gerüchte ausgetauscht. Was Legat Gawlak ihren Offizieren aber in Anwesenheit der Cold War-Crew verboten hatte.   
  
Damar verstand ihr Nicken und übernahm die Führung der Konferenz. "Was gibt es in der Wissenschaft und Medizin, Doktor Derell?"  
  
"Wissenschaft: Mister Nelas hat sein Referat über schwarze Löcher schon fertig. Seine Leistungen sind außergewöhnlich. Wenn er noch eine vernünftige Ausbildung bekommt... Ich würde begrüßen, wenn er sich uns anschließen würde. Krankenpfleger Sanchez kommt immer noch zu spät zum Dienst. Dafür habe ich mir gestern die Bewerbungsunterlagen der bajoranischen Ärztin durchgesehen, die Sie einmal auf Deep Space Nine angesprochen hatte."  
  
"Ach ja, was ist aus ihr geworden?"  
  
"Sie ist durch Ihre Empfehlung zu mir gekommen, Sir, wir haben ein langes Gespräch geführt und sie versprach mir, ihre Unterlagen zu senden. Die sind vorgestern gekommen", freute sich die Ärztin. "Sie kommt aus der Hindrics Pool-Provinz auf Bajor, hat in Mousilla ihren Abschluß mit Auszeichnung, 20 Jahre Berufserfahrung, sehr gute Zeugnisse. Sobald wir zurück sind, werde ich ihr das o.k. geben."  
  
"20 Jahre Berufserfahrung? Dann ist eine Kollaborateurin", stellte Seris fest. "Und Sie zweifeln trotzdem nicht an ihrer Vertrauenswürdigkeit?"  
  
"Wir geben ihr doch nicht direkt ein eigenes Schiff, Ma'am! Was kann schon eine Ärztin für Schaden anrichten? Und vor allem: Wir brauchen qualifizierte Kräfte."  
  
"Leiten Sie mir ihre Bewerbungsunterlagen weiter und laden Sie die Frau sofort ein, wenn wir zurück sind. Ich möchte selber mit ihr sprechen, bevor wir sie aufnehmen. Dann kann sie sich direkt auf der Skylab zur Grundausbildung anmelden", entschied Damar.  
  
"Die Skylab wird ziemlich viel zu tun bekommen, oder? Sie können höchstens 20 Kadetten gleichzeitig ausbilden. Wir könnten auf der nächsten Flottenkonferenz vorschlagen, daß die Invader sie einmalig entlastet", empfahl Larys.  
  
"Gute Idee, das werde ich machen!"  
  
"Ich bin auch dabei, Val."  
  
"Super!"  
  
"Technik?"  
  
  



	3. Kapitel 3

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1  
  
  
Ein neuer Spieler 3  
Artemis (Artemis1000@gmx.net)  
  
  
  
Den ganzen Vormittag über, ließ sich die professionelle Kahless-Crew ihre Nervosität nicht anmerken. Sie scherzten miteinander, unterhielten sich, aßen und tranken. Aber Kira konnten sie nichts vormachen. Sie hatte solche Situationen oft genug schon erlebt. Wenn man bisher aus einer Luke sah, blickte man auf die grüne Cold War. Jetzt nur noch in die unendlichen Weiten des Weltalls. Sie waren alleine. Alleine im Feindgebiet, ohne Hoffnung auf Hilfe, wenn sie trotz Tarnung entdeckt wurden, ein einziges Schiff, daß für 40 Besatzungsmitglieder konzipiert wurde und nur 26 hatte.   
  
Kira hatte schnell eine Aufgabe gefunden, den Ingenieuren helfen, ein paar Kleinigkeiten zu reparieren. Val meinte, daß Kira genausogut beobachten konnte, wenn sie sich nützlich machte, wie, wenn sie faul herumsaß. Ihr Erster Offizier und sie erledigten von der Brücke aus Büroarbeiten.  
  
Legat Gawlak signierte einen Bericht ihres Mannes, den sie zur Kenntnis nehmen mußte und legte das PADD auf dem Haufen "erledigt und in den Computer eingeben". Das nächste beinhaltete den Verbrechensbericht des vorletzten Tages. Ein Ferengi hatte bei einem Juwelier eine wertvolle Kette mitgehen lassen, ein Bajoraner einen Cardassianer beleidigt, Quark den Dabo-Tisch manipuliert, das übliche. Da die CRA an der Sicherheit von DS9 beteiligt war, mußte sie sich um solche Affären kümmern. Val "unterschrieb" wieder mit ihrem Fingerabdruck "zur Kenntnis genommen" und warf den kleinen Computer seufzend zu den anderen. "Ich hab heute noch die Beta-Schicht, oder?"  
  
"Ja, Val, die hast Du", gähnte Renar.   
  
"Ich weiß selbst, wie mörderisch 39 Stunden-Schichten sind", versuchte sie, ihre Crew zu besänftigen. Die Dreifachschichten einmal in der Woche für jedes Crewmitglied drückten langsam aber sicher auf die Moral. "Wir haben einfach zu wenig Personal. Es tut mir leid, Freunde! Aber jeder einzige Neuling ist ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Seht mal, es haben sich schon eine Menge Leute gemeldet."  
  
"Aber es wird vier Monate dauern, bis deren Grundausbildung zu Ende ist."  
  
"Wir warten noch bis zum gemeinsamen Manöver ab und wenn sich die Automatik auf der Invader bis dann bewährt hat, werden wir sie auf allen Schiffen einführen. Dann brauchen nur noch zwei Leute auf der Brücke zu sein. Das bedeutet, wir brauchen statt fünf Leuten nur noch zwei. Damit fällt die Nachtschicht für uns weg! Ist das nicht toll?"  
  
"Ja, das wird toll. Hoffentlich funktioniert das System."  
  
"Übernächste Nacht hat Kira das Kommando über die Beta-Schicht, hast Du ihr das schon gesagt?"  
  
"Noch nicht, Arin. Ich muß ihr das irgendwie schonend beibringen."  
  
"M-hm. Zu lange solltest Du aber nicht warten, damit sie die nächsten zwei Nächte vorschlafen kann."  
  
"Diese Nacht wird das kritisch. Ich werde zwar mit der Beta-Schicht versuchen, es alleine zu schaffen, aber..."  
  
"Heißt das, wir können nicht um sieben Uhr gehen?", fragte Renar enttäuscht.  
  
"Doch, Cassy, das könnt Ihr. Aber wenn wir entdeckt werden, dann muß ich Euch leider wecken. Es tut mir leid", kündigte Val Gawlak an.  
  
"Bei dem Lärm können wir sowieso nicht schlafen."  
  
"Wann ist das Landemanöver, Val?"  
  
"Zwischen zwei und vier Uhr."  
  
"Ich würde gerne landen, aber dann nächtige ich über der Konsole ein", bedauerte der Pilot ehrlich.   
  
"Natürlich."  
  
"Dafür werde ich aber starten!"  
  
"In Ordnung."  
  
  
Kira hang gerade zur Hälfte ziemlich unelegant in einer Jeffries-Röhre, als ihr jemand auf das Bein klopfte. Reflexartig schlug sie zurück. "Kira!", knurrte Golkar wütend.  
  
Sie krabbelte verlegen aus der Röhre und sah, wie sich die Klingonin den Kiefer rieb. "Oh, Entschuldigung, Ma'am, ich wollte Sie nicht treten, das war ein Reflex."  
  
"Schon in Ordnung."  
  
"Ich bringe Sie auf die Krankenstation!"  
  
"Dafür ist keine Zeit, ich möchte meinen Ingenieuren noch zu einer vernünftigen Zeit Dienstende geben können. Ich wollte nur fragen, wie lange Sie noch brauchen."  
  
"Ich bin gerade fertig geworden."  
  
"Exzellent! Reparieren Sie jetzt eine isolineare Leitung in der Jeffries-Röhre auf Deck zwei, Sektion sieben. Außerdem haben wir eine Energiefluktuation in der Krankenstation. Einer meiner Ingenieure wird sich dort mit Ihnen treffen."  
  
"Ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg, Ma'am." Sie packte ihren Werkzeugkoffer zusammen und verschwand im Turbolift. Es war zwar keine besondere Aufgabe, die sie hatte, aber wenigstens lernte sie dabei etwas.  
  
  
In seinem Büro auf Deep Space Nine unterhielten sich Captain Sisko und Gul Ravor. "Wir fliegen einen direkten Kurs durch das Dominion-Gebiet. Mein Schiff ist auf den ersten Blick nicht von einem Dominion-Schiff zu unterscheiden. Und da die JemHadar keinen Videokontakt herstellen..."  
  
"Ein waghalsiges Manöver", kommentierte Sisko anerkennend.  
  
"Ich habe einmal von einem menschlichen Sprichwort gehört: Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt."  
  
Der Captain lächelte der weiblichen Gul zu, "ja, das ist auch einer meiner Grundsätze. Ich möchte eine Nachricht für Major Kira aufnehmen, darf ich sie Ihnen mitgeben?"   
  
"Lassen Sie mir die Datenträger auf die Brücke bringen. Wir schließen um 16 Uhr 50 die Luftschleuse, bis dann muß Ihr Kurier wieder raus sein oder er macht eine Spritztour in den Gamma-Quadranten..."  
  
"Vielen Dank, Gul Ravor."  
  
"Ich muß dann gehen, habe ein Schiff in eine selbstmörderische Mission zu führen", lachte sie und stand auf.  
  
Sisko ging zu ihrer Seite des Tisches und reichte ihr die Hand. "Viel Glück, Gul, und passen Sie auf sich auf!"  
  
Die Cardassianerin ergriff seinen Unterarm, "danke, Captain! Halten Sie in der Zwischenzeit unsere Flagge hoch!" Mit einem Nicken schritt sie aus dem Büro.  
  
Sisko setzte sich wieder in seinen Stuhl und dachte über die Kommandantin der Destiny nach. Sie war eine ehrlich, gradlinige Frau, die schnell seinen Respekt gewonnen hatte. Trotzdem vertraute er ihr nicht mehr, wie jedem anderen Cardassianer.  
  
  
"Chief!", rief Gul Ravor über die ganze Brücke.  
  
Der Ire drehte sich zu der Cardassianerin um und ging zu ihr. "Ja, Ma'am?"  
  
"Sagen Sie mir bitte, daß Sie fertig sind! Wir müssen in 20 Minuten auslaufen, um rechtzeitig bei unserem Rendezvous mit den anderen Schiffen zu sein", flehte sie.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, Ma'am. Aber das kann noch ein bißchen dauern."  
  
"Meinen Sie mit "ein bißchen dauern" vielleicht 10 Minuten? Die habe ich nämlich noch, dann muß ich die Luftschleusen schließen!"  
  
"Geben Sie mir eine Stunde, Gul, dann sind wir vom Schiff. Wir können jetzt nicht einfach abbrechen. Wir mußten für ein paar Reparaturen den Warpkern abschalten, jetzt muß er erst zu Ende abkühlen, bis wir ihn wieder anschalten können. Außerdem funktioniert Ihre Deflektorschüssel noch nicht wieder, die Wissenschaftler der Skylab sind noch die Sensoren am Kalibrieren, ganz zu schweigen davon, daß meine Leute noch ein paar Minuten für das Holodeck brauchen und in Ihren Quartieren noch die Replikatoren angeschlossen werden."  
  
"Aber wieso? Sie haben bei den anderen Schiffen auch nur drei Tage gebraucht!"  
  
"Erst mal hatte ich ein paar Stunden mehr, und es waren keine Schiffe des DOMINION. Mit der cardassianischen Technik hatte ich genug Zeit, mich vertraut zu machen auf DS9, Bird of Preys reparieren habe ich gelernt und für den Warbird hatte ich mehr Zeit, Informationen und Ingenieure. 10 Männer haben den ganzen Vormittag versucht, ein Plasmarelay zu replizieren!", erklärte der erschöpfte Chefingenieur.  
  
Die Kommandantin sah sich auf ihrer Brücke um. Die Sternenflottler und Bajoraner hatten wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet. Sie hatten allein schon mal alle Konsolen auf der Brücke ausgewechselt und auf cardassianische Höhe gebracht, Arbeit von zwei Tagen, den Zentralcomputer von JemHadar auf cardassianisch geändert, sogar richtige Stühle verankert. Daß ihr Dominion-Schiff jetzt eine bajoranische Note bekommen hatte, fand sie sogar positiv. Alleine hätten sie das nie geschafft, erst recht nicht in der kurzen Zeit. Und die Crew von Deep Space Nine hatte ihnen mehr geholfen, als sie sich je erträumt hätten. "Danke, Chief! Für alles. Ich gebe Ihnen anderthalb Stunden. Wenn wir zu spät kommen, kommt es auf ein paar Minuten auch nicht mehr an."  
  
"Es tut mir wirklich leid, Ma'am, ich wünschte, wir hätten es rechtzeitig geschafft."  
  
"Sehen Sie es positiv: Welcher Sternenflotteningenieur kann schon von sich behaupten, daß er das JemHadar-Schiff einer cardassianischen Rebellin auseinander genommen hat und dafür nicht von ihr erwürgt wurde?", lächelte sie und klopfte dem Menschen aufmunternd auf die Schulter. "Wenn Sie irgend etwas brauchen, scheuen Sie sich nicht, es mir zu sagen. Ich muß jetzt dem Legat und DS9 Bescheid geben."  
  
"Ich rufe Sie dann, wenn wir fertig sind."  
  
"Danke, Chief!" Sie aktivierte im Turbolift ihren cardassianischen Kommunikator, stellte ihn auf die Frequenzen aller Schiffe und ihren bajoranischen. "Ravor an alle. Hier spricht Gul Ravor. Kommandantin der Destiny. Die Arbeiten an dem CRA-Schiff Destiny werden sich voraussichtlich um 90 Minuten verlängern. Alle Besatzungsmitglieder der Destiny werden gebeten, das Schiff nicht zu verlassen oder trotzdem sofort zurückzukommen, außer, die Reparaturarbeiten erfordern es. Die Besatzungen der anderen Schiffe und die Bewohner von Deep Space Nine informiere ich, daß sie dennoch das Schiff in 10 Minuten verlassen müssen. Das letzte, was wir im Moment brauchen, sind Schaulustige, welche die Ingenieure behindern. Vielen Dank für Ihr Verständnis. Ravor Ende."  
  
  
"Bitteschön, die Damen, Ihr Ratamba-Eintopf und Root Beer", servierte Quark zwei weiß uniformierten Cardassianerinnen ihr spätes Mittagessen.  
  
"Danke. Können wir sofort bezahlen?"  
  
"Lassen Sie sich ruhig Zeit!" Er hoffte, daß sie noch mehr bestellen würden.  
  
"Na dann wollen wir das mal probieren", meinte die eine Frau. Sie sah ihr Essen an, als würde es gleich nach ihr schnappen. Was auf Deep Space Nine sogar tatsächlich passieren konnte, da der Sicherheitschef ein Formwandler war. Die Offizierin nippte zuerst am Root Beer, nahm dann eine winzigen Löffel Eintopf in den Mund.   
  
Die andere machte es ihr nach, nur noch vorsichtiger. Sie probierte höchstens eine Messerspitze des bajoranischen Gerichts. "Wenn ich gleich Tod umfalle, wissen wir, daß es nicht für Cardassianer geeignet ist."  
  
Ein Bajoraner am Nebentisch, der die Frauen schon eine ganze Weile beobachtet hatte, trank lachend einen Schluck von seinem Frühlingswein. Die Offizierinnen warfen ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. Er stellte das Glas zurück auf den Tisch und lehnte sich, immer noch lachend und den Kopf schüttelnd, mit seinem Stuhl zu ihnen. "Tut mir leid, aber das war so lustig!"  
  
"Würden Sie das auch lustig finden, wenn Sie so etwas ekelerregendes essen müßten?", fragte die jüngere Frau. "Au!", schrie sie die ältere an, als die ihr gegen das Bein trat.  
  
"Also ich finde Ratamba-Eintopf köstlich!" Er nahm sich einen Löffel, probierte. "Das ist doch lecker, ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht, was Sie haben", spielte er den Unwissenden.  
  
"Was ich habe? Ich mag kein bajoranisches Essen. Und erst recht nicht diese Brühe. Damit würde man auf Cardassia nicht mal den Boden putzen!", erklärte sie angewidert.  
  
"Da muß ich Ihnen recht geben. Ich weiß auch nicht, was die Menschen daran finden. Aber es sind MENSCHEN... Warum essen Sie eigentlich das, wenn es Ihnen nicht schmeckt?"  
  
"Unser Kommandant hat gesagt, daß wir uns der bajoranischen und menschlichen Kultur annähern sollen. Bei Essen und Getränken sollen wir damit anfangen."  
  
"Auf welchem Schiff sind Sie? Ich war vor ein paar Tagen auf der Invader, imposant!"  
  
Beide Frauen schnaubten. "Die Invader?! Die Galor-Klasse ist vielleicht zuverlässig und widerstandsfähig, aber ein Geniestreich des guten Geschmacks sind die Schiffe nicht! Außerdem besteht die Crew aus Idioten!"  
  
"Warum halten Sie alle Ihre Kollegen für dumm?", fragte er verwirrt. "Ich verstehe das nicht! Immer wenn ich mit Cardassianern rede, die nicht zur Invader-Crew gehöre, schimpfen sie über die Invader."  
  
"So ne Tradition. Wir können die Leute von Invader alle nicht ausstehen. Weil die so arrogant sind. Halten sich für das besseres, die Schwachköpfe! Dabei ist unsere Destiny viel schöner, nicht, Doktor?"  
  
"Genau! Unser Schiff ist jetzt wunderschön geworden. Nicht so ein Metallklotz wie die Invader."  
  
"SIE sind von der Destiny? Diesem Dominion-Schiff?", fragte er ehrfurchtsvoll.  
  
"Ja. Das ist Doktor Edwards, unsere Chefärztin, Wissenschaftlerin und Zweite Offizierin, ich bin Schwester Mila", stellte sich die jüngere Frau vor.   
  
"So ein Zufall! Ich bin hier Medo-Assistent!"  
  
"Tatsächlich? Wenn wir vom Manöver zurück sind, müssen Sie sich einmal unsere Krankenstation ansehen, wir haben sie ganz neu einrichten lassen!"   
  
Durch die Lautsprecher kam eine Durchsage. "Ravor an alle. Hier spricht Gul Ravor. Kommandantin der Destiny..."  
  
"Oh nein!", schrie Mila. "Unser Schiff! Wir müssen auf unser Schiff, sonst fliegt das ohne uns ab!"  
  
"Das haben wir ganz vergessen!" Die Ärztin kramte hastig ein paar Streifen Latinum zusammen. "Geben Sie das bitte Quark!"  
  
"Wir sehen uns!"  
  
Der Bajoraner beobachtete, wie die Frauen zu ihrem Schiff joggten und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.  
  
  
Ravor stellte ihren cardassianischen Kommunikator auf die Frequenz der Invader, aktivierte ihn und trat dabei aus dem Turbolift. "Ravor, Destiny, an Dukat."  
  
"Dukat hier."  
  
"Sir, Chief O'Brien und meine Techniker sind nicht rechtzeitig fertig geworden. Wir können erst in anderthalb Stunden abfliegen. Ich habe alles versucht, aber sie mußten den Warpkern abschalten, die Sensoren funktionieren noch nicht, die Deflektorschüssel auch nicht..."  
  
"In Ordnung, Gul. Haben Sie schon Captain Sisko darüber informiert, daß sie eine spätere Starterlaubnis brauchen."  
  
"Nein, Sir, das wollte ich machen, nachdem ich mit Ihnen gesprochen habe."  
  
"Ich übertrage Ihnen nachher eine Nachricht für meine Frau."  
  
"Ich werde sie Legat Gawlak weiterleiten. Inwieweit wird sich unser Flugplan ändern?"  
  
"Fragen Sie das bitte Glinn Vaalis, ich habe nicht richtig verstanden, was er mir gesagt hat", gestand Dukat.  
  
"Ja, Sir."  
  
"Dukat Ende."  
  
"Ravor, Destiny, an Vaalis Jolan."  
  
"Vaalis hier, was gibt's, Gul?", fragte der Halbbajoraner fröhlich.  
  
"Legat Dukat hat mich an Sie verwiesen, Glinn. Inwiefern wird sich unser Flugplan ändern? Gibt es irgendeine Möglichkeit, eine Abkürzung oder so zu fliegen, damit wir die Verspätung noch einholen können?"  
  
"Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe Ihnen schon die kürzeste Route erarbeitet, die es gibt, Ma'am, um Chief O'Brien möglichst viel Zeit für die Reparaturen zu lassen. Aber ich werde mich noch einmal dahinter setzen. Wenn ich was finde, werde ich mich melden." Die Crew der Invader mußte neben ihren eigenen Aufgaben auch noch die Pläne der anderen Schiffe erstellen.  
  
"Danke, Glinn. Ravor Ende." Mit einem resignierten Seufzer ließ sie sich gegen die Wandverkleidung fallen. Irgendwie roch der Korridor komisch.  
  
Ein bajoranischer Ingenieur kam auf sie zugesprintet. "Die Wand ist frisch gestrichen!" Er konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Ich hab das Warnschild noch nicht aufgehangen, Ma'am."  
  
Die Cardassianerin ging von der Wand weg und zog an ihrem T-Shirt. Es war mit weißer Farbe durchnäßt. "Daher der Gestank!", sie schlug sich gegen den Kopf. "Tut mir leid, Offizier, wenn ich Ihren Anstrich ruiniert habe."  
  
"Der Wand macht das nichts aus, es ist eine Spezialfarbe, ich dachte nur an Ihre Uniform..."  
  
"Hängen Sie das Schild auf, Offizier und verschwinden Sie, bevor ich mich vergesse", lachte sie. Zum Glück war ihr Quartier nur eine Sektion entfernt. Mit weißer Farbe auf ihrem Rückenpanzer schlich sie zu ihrem Quartier.   
  
  
Nach über 10 Stunden in der Technik, sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war, öffneten sich für Kira wieder die Türen zur Brücke der Kahless Pride. Angespannte Stille herrschte in dem Raum. Golkar überwachte die Tarnvorrichtung von der technische Station aus, Renar saß mit Larys vor den Wissenschaftskonsolen, Val hatte selbst die Taktik übernommen, ihr half Riina und Marek steuerte das Schiff näher an eine Dominion-Raumstation. Sie nickte der Crew kurz zu, dann stellte sie sich hinter Val und sah sich die Taktischen Anzeigen an.  
  
"Können wir noch ein Stück näher rangehen?", fragte Renar.  
  
"Mehr als 50 Kilometer kann ich Dir nicht geben, Cassy", flüsterte Marek zurück.  
  
"50 Kilometer sind genug."  
  
"40 ... 30 ... 25 ... 20 ... 15", zählte er.  
  
"Abdrehen, unser Tarnschirm fluktuiert!", schrie der Techniker.  
  
Die Finger des Piloten flogen über die Konsole. Sofort war das vertraute Bild verzerrter Sterne durch die Fenster der klingonischen Brücke zu sehen. "Was sollte das?"  
  
"Wir haben eine Fluktuation. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie stark genug war, um entdeckt zu werden, aber ich kann es auch nicht ausschließen."  
  
"Bring uns aus Ihrem Sensorbereich!", befahl Val. "Ich muß wissen, was geschehen ist, das der Fehler repariert ist und nicht wieder auftritt. Kümmere Dich darum. Gut, wir werden nicht verfolgt! Sie haben uns wohl nur für einen Sensorschatten gehalten. Cassy?"  
  
"Ich habe nicht alle Daten bekommen, die ich wollte, aber genug. Wir können weiterfliegen."  
  
"Was wolltest Du noch haben?"  
  
"Einen Plan vom Inneren der Station, ich wollte nach abgeschirmten Bereichen suchen und ein bißchen auf gut Glück schnüffeln. Einfach Daten sammeln, die uns irgendwann einmal nützlich sein können. Oder wenn nicht wir, zumindest die Sternenflotte. Wir wissen ja noch gar nicht, nach was wir suchen sollen. Aber vielleicht wird sich in ein paar Jahren herausstellen, daß die kleine Energiefluktuation der Prototyp ihrer neuen Waffe ist, verstehst Du?"  
  
"Ja. Bevor das Problem nicht behoben ist, können wir dahin nicht mehr zurück. Seid Ihr damit einverstanden, wenn wir jetzt zu unserem nächsten Ziel fliegen? Das gibt uns Zeit, unser Problem mit dem Tarnschirm zu lösen." Die Crew nickte. "Wie lange brauchst Du, Golkar?"  
  
"Zwei Stunden, höchstens", zuckte die Klingonin mit den Schultern. "Ich hab schon einen Verdacht, woran es liegt."  
  
"Fang sofort an! Riina, stelle unseren nächsten Streckenabschnitt auf dem großen Schirm dar."  
  
"Glinn Vaalis hat vier Stunden für ihn veranschlagt. Es werden wenig Feindkontakte erwartet."  
  
"Sehr gut."   
  
  
"Lassen Sie den Autopilot fliegen, Marek und gehen Sie ins Bett. Sie haben genug für heute getan", befahl Gawlak, als die Nachtschicht kurz vor neun Uhr eintrudelte. Sie ging mit den Offizieren in den Konferenzraum. Der Brückenoffizier, der das Kommando über die Beta-Schicht bekam, mußte auch die Einweisung machen. In der Tür machte sie halt und rief, "Nerys, Du solltest Dir das schon mal ansehen kommen!"  
  
Kira wußte zwar nicht, warum sie sich das "schon mal ansehen" sollte, aber als brave Beobachterin machte sie, was man ihr sagte. Konnte ja nicht schaden, wenn sie mehr über die cardassianische Schiffsführung lernte.  
  
"Nehmen Sie bitte Platz, Ladies and Gentlemen." Val setzte sich wieder an den Kopf des Tisches, vor sich ein PADD. "Kommen wir direkt zur Übergabe. Es gab keine besonderen Vorfälle heute, wir hatten nur ein kleines Problem mit dem Tarnschirm, welches die Chief bereits behoben hat. Genaue Beschreibung ist auf den PADDs, um es kurz zu machen: Eine Leitung ist durchgebrannt und dann hat es einen kleinen Kurzschluß gegeben. Wir wurden aber nicht verfolgt, wohl auch nicht entdeckt.   
  
Wir liegen noch im Plan, haben 58 Prozent der Mission dieses Tages erledigt. Wir haben nur einen kleinen Rückstand von 40 Minuten, wegen dem Tarnschirm. Golkar mußte ihn kurz abschalten, um ihn zu reparieren und dazu mußten wir uns verstecken.   
  
Aus dem gleichen Grund konnten wir Punkt neun auch nicht vollständig abhaken. Glinn Renar wollte noch ein paar Messungen für die Datenbank machen, aber wir haben alles wichtige. Es fehlen nur ein Plan der Station, 32 Prozent des Inneren der Station, wir können nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob nicht ein paar Sektionen abgeschirmt worden sind. Aber eventuell kann die Skylab die fehlenden Daten anhand der vorhandenen rekonstruieren. Wenn nicht: Keine Katastrophe. Wir werden dorthin nicht mehr zurückkehren, das ist mir dann doch zu gefährlich.  
  
Im Grunde war es ein langweiliger Tag. Zur Mission. Die problematischen Teile in dieser Schicht sind vor allem: Wir müssen die ganze Zeit über 120 Prozent konzentriert sein, ein Moment nicht aufgepaßt und wir übersehen ein Schiff, das uns folgt. Zudem wird der Tarnschirm die ganze Zeit über aktiviert sein MÜSSEN. Wir fliegen diese Nacht nämlich am tiefsten ins Dominion-Territorium hinein."  
  
Sie ging zu der Raumkarte. "Der Teil der violetten Linie, der dick markiert ist, den werden wir in dieser Schicht zurücklegen. Wie zu sehen ist, werden wir an vielen Patrouillen vorbei kommen, an ein paar Raumstationen mit fieser Bewaffnung und wir nehmen uns die angebliche JemHadar-Brutstätte vor. Besonders da müssen wir mit sehr starken Kontrollen rechnen. Patzen überleben wir nicht!  
  
Und natürlich erwartet uns noch ein Problem: Wir müssen auf KD-7948 landen. Nach Plan soll das um zwei Uhr geschehen. Sie werden fliegen!", verkündete sie dem Navigator. "Es tut mir leid, daß es so kurzfristig ist, aber Sie haben noch ein paar Stunden. Auf Ihrem PADD sind ein paar Tips von Glinn Marek. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, ich weiß, daß Sie das können!"  
  
"Danke, Ma'am", bedankte sich der Lissepianer, nicht ganz so überzeugt von seinen Fähigkeiten.  
  
"Seien Sie doch nicht so ein schrecklicher Pessimist! Dort auf dem Planeten suchen wir uns ein hübsches Fleckchen und machen es uns bequem", witzelte sie. Natürlich wußten die Crewmitglieder, daß die Atmosphäre des Planeten giftig war. "Miss Golkar hat ein paar Kommunikationsmöglichkeiten vorbereitet, Sie müssen nur feststellen, welche funktioniert und sie einsetzen", befahl sie dem Chefingenieur der Nachtschicht. "Was die Sensoren angeht, ist sie noch nicht sehr weit gekommen. Die Einzelheiten sind, wie immer, auf Ihrem PADD. Außerdem will Golkar Ihnen noch helfen.  
  
"War's das? "Was haben wir dann...? Ah, Punkt drei, aus den Abteilungen. Wie ist es letzte Nacht bei Ihnen gelaufen?"  
  
"Sehr gut, mein Stellvertreter hat die bajoranische Grippe", grinste der Chefingenieur. "Ich hab ihm befohlen, sofort nach seiner Schicht zu Doktor Lartus zu gehen, damit er uns nicht noch ansteckt. Das war das aufregendste."  
  
"Ich glaube, wir haben schon eine Epidemie. Meine ganze Mannschaft hat die Grippe!"  
  
"Ich werde Doktor Lartus sagen, er soll Impftermine mit der ganzen Crew ausmachen."  
  
"Diese Nacht wird Goran wieder ihren Dienst antreten. Ich war eben mit ihr beim Doktor und er hat sie für dienstfähig erklärt."  
  
"Das ist wunderbar!"  
  
"Wir werden uns gleich mit den Sensoren befassen, aber richtig feststellen können wir erst, ob sie funktionieren, wenn wir es ausprobieren können."  
  
"Glinn Renar und ich haben vor, nächste Woche das monatliche Sicherheitstraining durchzuführen. Aber wir hatten noch keine Zeit, uns damit zu beschäftigen."  
  
"Das ist schon in Ordnung. Wir haben im Moment alle viel um die Ohren. War es das?" Wissenschaft und Medizin gab es in der Nachtschicht nicht. Dafür war einfach nicht genug Personal auf dem Schiff.   
  
"Ich wollte noch sagen, wie praktisch die neuen, bajoranischen Konsolen sind", lobte die OPS. "Man kann so viel besser an ihnen arbeiten als an den klingonischen!"  
  
"Ja", stimmte der Navigator zu. "Es ist jetzt viel bequemer, an ihnen zu arbeiten!"  
  
"Und allein die neue Einrichtung hebt schon sehr die Moral!"  
  
"Genau!"  
  
"Die Sternenflotte und Miliz haben gute Arbeit geleistet. Wenn wir uns nur irgendwie erkenntlich bei ihnen zeigen könnten..."  
  
"Das brauchen Sie wirklich nicht. Es ist ihr Job."  
  
"Vielleicht, aber sie haben es nicht gerne gemacht und trotzdem haben sie sich soviel Mühe gegeben. Besonders den bajoranischen Technikern muß es sehr unangenehm gewesen sein."  
  
"Ja, besonders wenn sie sich von einem Ekel wie Dir rumscheuchen lassen mußten!"  
  
"Nehme das sofort zurück!"  
  
"Meine Crew hat recht", ignorierte Val den Streit zwischen ihrer OPS und ihrem Chefingenieur. Die zwei hatten mal wieder Streit über seine Lust am Flirten, wie immer. "Wir sollten uns wirklich bedanken. Regor und Kaari haben Eure Ingenieure in den höchsten Tönen gelobt! Sogar Glinn Seris war, "zufrieden mit der bajoranischen Kooperation", und das will was heißen!", lächelte sie.  
  
Kira hob abwehrend die Hände, "Du übertreibst. SO viel haben sie auch wieder nicht gemacht. Chief O'Brien hat vielleicht 10, 15 Leute für Euch abgestellt. Außerdem habt uns schon die Terok Nor-Daten gegeben. Das ist das beste Geschenk, was Ihr dem Chief machen konntet. Seine Frau erzählte mir, daß er die letzten zwei Wochen ständig darüber gehangen hat", schmunzelte Kira. "Und jetzt die Daten über das Dominion, das ist wirklich mehr, als nötig ist."  
  
"Wir werden sehen, was uns einfällt... Hey, Ihr zwei! Jetzt sind wir aber an der Grenze angelangt!", trennte sie endlich das Pärchen. "Einige Leute haben hier noch was zu tun! Punkt vier fällt weg, oder hat jemand was zu sagen?"  
  
"Wir trennen uns!"  
  
"Nein, ich habe etwas WICHTIGES gemeint. Ihr trennt Euch jede Woche!" Die anderen drei schüttelten ihre Köpfe. "Punkt fünf. Ich möchte Euch noch einmal offiziell die Beobachterin der Bajoraner auf unserer momentanen Mission vorstellen: Major Kira Nerys! Punkt sechs ist wichtig für Sie. Wir haben wieder den Beginn einer neuen Woche und damit auch eine neue Liste der Nachtschicht-Kommandanten! Ich lese schnell vor: Gawlak, Golkar, Kira, Lartus, Larys, Marek und zu guter letzt Riina!"  
  
"Wer war noch mal an dritter Stelle?", fragte Kira leicht panisch.  
  
"Du, Nerys!"  
  
"Aber... aber ich keine Offizierin hier! Ich kann das nicht, Val! Ich habe noch nie einen Nachtdienst auf einem cardassianischen Schiff erlebt! Außerdem mußte ich auf den anderen Schiffen keinen machen."  
  
"Das lag daran, daß es auf der Invader eine vollständige Beta-Crew gibt und Damar ein besserer Diplomat ist, als ich es bin. Du lebst auf diesem Schiff, hast das recht, auf der Brücke zu sein, wirst zur Brückencrew gezählt, also hast Du auch die Pflichten eines Mitglieds der Brückencrew. Diese Diskussion erkläre ich hiermit für beendet! Kommen wir zu unserer allseits beliebten Frage und Antwort-Stunde..."  
  
  
"Persönliches Computerlogbuch Major Kira Nerys, Beobachterin auf der Kahless Pride. Es ist der 287. Tag des cardassianischen Jahres, vier Uhr 18. Die Cardassianer kennen keine Sternzeit und ich bin zu müde, um sie am Computer nachzurechnen. Wir sind vor wenigen Minuten auf KD-7948 gelandet. Legat Gawlak hat mich ins Bett geschickt, aber ich bin zu müde, um schlafen zu können. Normalerweise würde ich jetzt auf die Krankenstation gehen und mir ein Schlafmittel geben lassen, aber die Krankenstation ist nur während der Alpha-Schicht besetzt.  
  
Der Abend war hart. Nachdem ich erfahren hatte, daß ich Übermorgen das Kommando über die Beta-Schicht habe, das rotiert hier immer, habe ich so viel über die CRA gelesen, wie ich konnte. Irgendwie muß ich diese 13 Stunden ja überstehen, ohne vor dem Militärgericht zu landen! Ich bin zweimal eingenickt, dann wurden wir fast vom Dominion entdeckt, irgendwas stimmt nicht mit dem Tarnschirm, er hatte heute zwei Fehlfunktionen.   
  
Der Eintritt in die Atmosphäre war sehr ruppig. Ich verstehe nicht, warum Val solch eine schwierige Aufgabe ihrem zweiten Piloten überläßt. Aber für sie und ihre Crew ist das alles Alltag. Sie sind abgebrühte Verbrecher. Fast könnte ich glauben, daß auf diesem Schiff mehr zwielichtige Kreaturen sind, als im Quarks...   
  
Ich sollte jetzt wirklich versuchen, zu schlafen! Die Cold War soll gegen fünf kommen, die Destiny gegen sechs. Ich muß damit rechnen, daß man mich dann wieder auf die Brücke ruft. Warum hat mir niemand gesagt, daß der Beobachterposten so viel Schlafentzug beinhaltet?" Sie beendete die Aufnahme und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. Bevor sie darüber nachdenken konnte, ob sie ihre Uniform nicht besser auszog, damit sie später nicht so verknittert war, schlief sie schon.  
  
  
Um zehn nach acht rief Val Kira per Kommunikator. Die Bajoranerin schlief noch immer auf der Couch, da sie vergessen hatte, den Weckalarm zu stellen. "Gawlak an Kira. Nerys, gibst Du Dir heute noch die Ehre? Der Dienst hat vor zehn Minuten angefangen!" Sie merkte es gar nicht. Um Viertel nach acht klingelte es an ihrer Quartiertür. Kira reagierte nicht darauf.  
  
Cassandra Renar rüttelte sie mit einem Sicherheitsteam wach. "Major Kira! Aufwachen! Sie werden auf der Brücke verlangt!", kommandierte die menschliche Frau.  
  
Sie schreckte hoch und wäre von der Couch gefallen, hätte der starke Cardassianer sie nicht aufgefangen. "Ma'am..." Er setzte sie auf die Couch.   
  
"Sie werden auf der Brücke verlangt, Major. Es ist Viertel nach acht. In fünf Minuten werden die Brückenbesatzungen der Cold War und Destiny zu einer gemeinsamen Konferenz an Bord kommen."  
  
"Was? Es ist schon so spät? Geben Sie mir zehn Minuten!" Sie sprintete ins Badezimmer, um sich die Haare zu kämmen und das Gesicht zu waschen. Für mehr blieb keine Zeit. "Was habe ich verpaßt?"  
  
"Die morgendliche Konferenz und die Ankunft der Destiny. Sie ist vor ein paar Minuten gelandet. Legat Gawlak ging davon aus, daß sie daran teilnehmen möchten. Sie gehen nicht zu einem Ball, Major, beeilen Sie sich! Wir gehen schon mal."  
  
Kira wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sie das Zischen der Türen hörte. Sie beeilte sich noch etwas mehr.   
  
  
Kira sprintete aus dem Turbolift und zu den Türen, die zur Brücke führten. Wieso mußten die Klingonen aber auch alles so kompliziert machen? Warum konnte der Turbolift nur nicht AUF der Brücke enden, wie auf jedem normalen Schiff? Die Türen öffneten sich vor ihr, sie ging durch. "Morgen! Entschuldigen Sie meine Verspätung bitte... Raktajino und Schinken-Sandwich... ich hab verschlafen. Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid!"  
  
"Bitte spezifizieren."  
  
"Die Alpha-Crews schon im Konferenzraum", erklärte der Lissepianer an der CONN.  
  
"Danke, Sir! Ein Becher heißer Raktajino und ein terranisches Sandwich mit Schinken", funkelte sie den Replikator wütend an.  
  
"Der Computer muß erst Ihre Wünsche kennenlernen, es ist nicht seine Schuld."  
  
"Ja, ja." Sie verschlang das Sandwich und eilte mit dem Raktajino zum Konferenzraum.  
  
  
"...damit gerechnet, daß Sie nicht ganz pünktlich sein können."  
  
Kira stürmte in den Raum. "Guten Morgen! Es tut mir leid, ich habe verschlafen!"  
  
"Setzen, Major", befahl Gawlak knapp. "Sie haben recht, Gul Ravor. Ich möchte diese Besprechung kurz halten, damit wir möglichst viel von unserer Verspätung wieder aufholen können. Unsere Flugroute steht ohnehin fest. Ich werde Ihnen später einen Bericht übermitteln."   
  
Val begann mit der Erklärung des nächsten Streckenabschnitts. Soweit Kira das verstand, sich an die Konferenz vor dem Abflug mit Dukat und den Vaalis erinnerte, würden sie diesen und den nächsten Tag für sich im Dominion-Raum Daten aufzeichnen, was hieß, noch tiefer darin einzudringen, um sich Übermorgen an der Grenze für den Rückflug, sowie den Beginn der Auswertungen, zu vereinigen. Allein vom Gedanken daran, weitere zwei Tage das feindliche Territorium zu durchkreuzen, verursachte ein flaues Gefühl in ihrem Magen.  
  
  
Nach der Konferenz führten die drei Captains noch Small Talk im Konferenzraum, die Crew der Destiny berichtete ihren Kollegen die Neuigkeiten aus dem Alpha-Quadranten und aßen dabei. Die meisten kamen gerade aus dem Bett und hatten keine Zeit mehr für ein Frühstück gehabt.  
  
Kira aß in einer Ecke ein Blaubeer-Muffin, als ein Mensch und eine Cardassianerin auf sie zukamen. "Major Kira, ich möchte Ihnen meinen Mann vorstellen, Glinn Shawn Edwards, unseren Chefingenieur und Sicherheitschef."  
  
"Freut Sie mich, Sie kennenzulernen, Mister Edwards. Aber ich verstehe nicht, wieso Sie zwei Abteilungen leiten."  
  
"Unser Schiff ist für eine Besatzung von 25 JemHadar konzipiert. Wenn wir jeden Posten einzeln besetzen würden, würden 18 Leute auf der Brücke arbeiten. JemHadar brauchen keine Pausen und sie werden nicht krank, da müssen wir, trotz vollständiger Besatzung, Kompromisse machen. Unsere Brückencrew besteht aus genau fünf Leuten: Captain, meiner Frau, mir, der Taktischen und OPS-Offizierin und unserem Navigator. Das reicht vollkommen aus."  
  
"Gute Organisation ist alles, hm?", lächelte Kira.  
  
"Ganz genau! Trotzdem wäre es schön, wenn wir nur EINMAL auf allen Schiffen die Maximalbesatzung hätten! Aber diesen Luxus können wir uns als Rebellen nicht leisten."  
  
"Ich weiß, wie frustrierend das ist. Aber man gewöhnt sich irgendwann daran, glauben Sie mir, ich hab das schon alles durchgemacht."  
  
"Aber wenigstens mußte der bajoranische Widerstand keine sieben Schiffe mit 300 Mann betreiben! Wir haben auf der Arabia, eine EXCELSIOR-Klasse, gerade einmal 50 Crewmitglieder. Die Cold War hat 65, obwohl sie 300 bräuchte, auf der Invader sind 72 statt 200..."  
  
Kira nickte verständnisvoll. Sie kannte das aus dem Widerstand nur zu gut. Dann hatte man mit viel Mühe und Not ein paar Schiffe erbeutet und dann fehlten einem die Besatzungen. Das konnte wirklich frustrierend sein. "Dafür ist das Engagement Ihrer Mannschaften beneidenswert!"  
  
"Und das ist gerade unser Dilemma! Wir haben viele gute Führungsoffiziere, aber uns fehlen die unteren Ränge! An jedem zwielichtigen Raumhafen kann man gute Leute finden, um ein Schiff gegen Kost, Logis und sicheres Versteck zu führen..."  
  
Sie hatte es befürchtet. Welchen Grund sollten auch rechtschaffene Bajoraner, Menschen und andere Föderationsbürger haben, um sich ausgerechnet einer Handvoll CARDASSIANISCHER Rebellen anzuschließen? "Ich bin sicher, daß Sie dann auf Deep Space Nine viele neue Brückenoffiziere finden werden. Sie brauchen nur ins Quarks zu gehen und den erstbesten Gast ansprechen, der Ihnen über den Weg läuft...", lachte sie,   
  
"Das war gut! Vielleicht hängen wir einen Zettel, "ausgebrochene Schwerverbrecher melden sich an Andockrampe fünf", ans schwarze Brett... Im Ernst, wir haben Interessenten. Bisher haben 21 Leute unterzeichnet und an die 30 haben sich beworben. Aber es sind nur wenig Bajoraner dabei. Die sind überwiegend Kollaborateure, die weg wollen oder Legat Dukat was schulden, der Rest sind Abenteurer und Leute, die ein neues Leben beginnen wollen, egal wo."  
  
"Verstehe..." Sie wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen, um etwas mehr über die CRA zu erfahren. "Wie ist eigentlich die CRA entstanden und wie sind Sie zu den Schiffen und der Crew gekommen?"  
  
Val stand plötzlich hinter ihr und erklärte, "ein cardassianisches Patrouillenschiff, die Invader, griff uns ein paar Tage an, nachdem ich mit der Destiny den Rebellen beigetreten war. Sie zerstörten den Bird of Prey, aber wir konnten die Invader erbeuten. Wir wählten eine härtere Gangart, holten auf dem Weg zur nächsten Handelsplatz die Kahless ab, die ich versteckt hatte, bis sich ein Käufer fand. Mit drei Schiffen erklärten wir in der billigsten Bar der Ferengi-Station, daß wir jedem einen Job, Kost, Logis und Schutz vor seinen Feinden anboten, der mutig genug war, für Cardassianer zu arbeiten."  
  
"Wie viele Leute habt Ihr bekommen?"  
  
"In einer Woche 60. Darunter Leute wie Josh, Arin, Krak, Kavon und T'Pran. Sogar ein paar Sklaven sind mitgekommen. Von einem Ferengi hab ich beim Poker zwei Frachter gewonnen. Einen haben wir gegen Material und ein paar Barren Latinum getauscht, die Skylab behalten..."  
  
"Einen Frachter gegen Material? Das war Wahnsinn, Val!"  
  
"Wir brauchten das Material und waren pleite. Dann sind wir in die demilitarisierte Zone, um meine Freunde zu besuchen. Wir haben die Arabia getroffen, ein Söldner-Schiff, deren Maquis-Kunde tot war. Sie haben sich uns gegen Schutz angeschlossen. Die kannten wieder Leute, die ein Versteck suchten... Dann hat sich uns eine cardassianische Mannschaft angeschlossen, das Schiff haben wir vor ein paar Wochen gegen die Cold War und Destiny getauscht. Der Besitzer hatte sie von einem Schuldner bekommen. Er dachte, er wäre übers Ohr gehauen worden, weil sie so dreckig waren", grinste Gawlak.  
  
"Um eine D'deridex-Klasse und einen Dominion-Kreuzer gegen ein cardassianisches Schiff zu tauschen, muß man aber noch sehr grün hinter den Ohren sein!", lachte Kira.   
  
"Das war er, darauf kannst Du Gift nehmen!"  
  
  
"Nerys, hast Du Lust auf ein Mittagessen im Kasino?", fragte Val.  
  
"Ja, gerne."  
  
"Sie haben die Brücke, Arin. Komm, gehen wir!" Die zwei Frauen verließen gemeinsam die Brücke. "Du bist noch ziemlich müde, oder?"  
  
"Ja. Du etwa nicht?"  
  
"Doch, auch. Aber ich bin das gewohnt. Wir haben manchmal über Wochen solche Zustände."  
  
"Wie hältst Du das durch?"  
  
"Ich hab keine andere Wahl, als es durchzuhalten, Nerys!"  
  
"Ich könnte das nicht", gestand die Bajoranerin.  
  
"Du würdest es, wenn Du es müßtest. Man kann über sich hinauswachsen."  
  
"Hm..."  
  
"Nach dem Essen kannst Du Dich ne Stunde oder zwei in Dein Quartier legen. Ich ruf Dich, wenn was passiert."  
  
"Danke."  
  
Sie mußte sehr müde sein, wenn sie nicht protestierte, dachte sich Val. Sie betraten den Speiseraum, in dem gähnende Leere herrschte. "Gagh in Tomatensuppe, Tojal in Yamoksoße, Hasperat, Lasagne und Schokoladeneiscreme", bestellte die Legat. "Und einen Becher Blutwein!"  
  
Kira konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Jumja-Tee, Foraiga und ein Blaubeer-Muffin."  
  
Sie gingen mit ihren Tellern zu einem kleinen Tisch. "Du mußt unbedingt mal von meiner Lasagne probieren. Die gehört zu den wenigen terranischen Spezialitäten, die genießbar sind."  
  
Die Bajoranerin probierte einen Happen, "Mh! Das ist wirklich lecker! Wie heißt das noch mal?"  
  
"Lasagne. Es ist eine italienische Spezialität. Die Italiener haben viele leckere Sachen gemacht. Zum Beispiel Spaghetti. Das ist ganz dünner Mehlteig in verschiedenen Formen, der gekocht wird und Nudeln heißt. Das helle auf der Lasagne sind auch Nudeln. Spaghetti sind lang und dünn, wenn man sie mit Tomatensoße ist, bekleckert man sich ganz lustig. Oder Tortellini! Da wird der Teig mit Fleisch oder Käse gefüllt", erzählte sie begeistert.  
  
"Hört sich lecker an. Ich habe nur mal so ein glibberiges Zeug gegessen. Kafia oder so ähnlich. Urgh! Das war eklig!"  
  
"Kaviar ist für die Menschen auch noch eine Delikatesse! Und die behaupten, daß Klingonen eklige Sachen essen..."  
  
  
Die nächste Tag verlief ohne größere Probleme, nur einmal hatte der Tarnschirm Fluktuationen, und am Abend verließen sie den Dominion-Raum. "Wie lange noch, Riina?"  
  
"Zwei Minuten."  
  
"Den Propheten sei Dank! Ich hätte es keinen Tag länger ausgehalten", stöhnte Kira.  
  
"Das geht uns allen so. Nerys, die Beta-Schicht gehört heute Nacht Dir. Wenn wir raus sind, übernehmt Ihr. Ich möchte, daß Du mir meine Crew Morgen früh in einem Stück zurückgibst, verstanden?", lächelte Legat Gawlak.  
  
"Aye, aye, Ma'am!" Sie sah noch ein mal ihre PADDs durch. "Konferenzpunkte, die PADDs mit den Informationen, hab alles!"  
  
"Du bist ganz schön aufgeregt, oder?"  
  
"Zum Verrücktwerden!"  
  
"Das schaffst Du schon. Du gehst gleich da rein, machst die Konferenz, so wie Du sie bei Golkar und mir gesehen hast, dann kommst Du wieder raus, unterhältst Dich mit den Leuten, läßt Dir ab und zu einen Bericht geben, die Systeme checken und amüsierst Dich, bis wir wieder kommen!"  
  
"Was mach ich noch mal, wenn wir angegriffen werden?"  
  
Val zog ein PADD unter ihrem Sitz hervor. "Das lesen!"  
  
"Verhalten in der Nachtschicht... hab ich schon gelesen."  
  
"Dann wirst Du es eben noch mal lesen und noch mal und noch mal, bis Du es weißt!"  
  
"Ich muß... roten Alarm geben, den OPS die Alpha-Schicht rufen lassen und kämpfen, richtig?"  
  
"Jepp!"  
  
"Das schaff ich nie!"  
  
"Auf Deep Space Nine kannst Du es doch auch. Stell Dir einfach vor, Deine Crewmitglieder hätten keine cardassianische, sondern bajoranische Uniformen an."  
  
"Ich werde es versuchen."  
  
"Wir verlassen in dem Moment das Territorium des Dominion. Keine feindlichen Schiffe vor uns", meldete Marek.  
  
"Super! Gawlak an alle. Wir haben soeben das Territorium des Dominion verlassen. Sie alle haben überragende Arbeit geleistet, meinen herzlichen Glückwunsch! Aber denken Sie, bei aller Freude, daran, daß unsere Mission erst erfolgreich beendet ist, wenn wir wieder an Deep Space Nine angedockt haben. Wir werden uns in circa 11 Stunden mit der Cold War und der Destiny treffen. Die Beta-Schicht kommandiert heute die Beobachterin Major Kira. Seien Sie nett zu ihr! Gawlak Ende."  
  
Beide Brücken-Schichten applaudierten. "Wenn wir zurück sind, müssen wir als erstes eine Riesenparty schmeißen. Das hat sich unsere Mannschaft verdient!"  
  
"Da hast Du recht, Arin! Hoffentlich übernimmt Quark die Bar. Ich muß ihn Morgen sofort fragen."  
  
"Wenn Du es ihm gut bezahlst, wird er das bestimmt machen. Quark tut ALLES für Latinum."  
  
"Glaub ich Ihnen gerne, Major! Sollen wir es im Kasino machen oder auf dem Holodeck?"  
  
"Müssen wir mal die anderen fragen."  
  
"Die Beta-Schicht kommt bitte mit mir in den Konferenzraum!", rief Kira. Sie verteilte die PADDs und setzte sich an den Kopf des Konferenztisches. "Dann wollen wir mal! Übergabe: Es gab wieder Fluktuationen beim Tarnschirm. Wenn wir auf DS9 sind, muß Chief O'Brien mal danach sehen. Vielleicht findet er etwas, was uns übergangen ist... Die Scans sind beendet. Abgesehen davon, daß wir ENDLICH raus sind aus dem Gebiet des Dominion, gab es nichts besonderes.  
  
Zweitens: Deshalb beginnen wir in dieser Schicht mit den Auswertungen. Wir werden eigene machen, bei der Sternenflotte kann das Monate dauern. Die schicken das erst mal zu einem Admiral, der ans Hauptquartier, dann zu Wissenschaftlern, dann die Ergebnisse wieder den gleichen Weg zurück... Glinn Renar hat empfohlen, daß Technik, Navigation, Sicherheit und Taktik sich in dieser Schicht daran beteiligen. Morgen werden auch noch Wissenschaft und Medizin mitmischen. Ich möchte, daß wir bei unserem Rendezvous mit der Cold War und Destiny wenigstens einen klitzekleinen Erfolg vorzeigen können! Wir wollen doch die besten sein, oder?"  
  
Zustimmendes Gemurmel.  
  
"Dachte ich mir! Wir müssen aber aufpassen, ob uns jemand folgt. Ich traue dem Frieden nicht so ganz... Um Mitternacht werden wir uns enttarnen, bereiten Sie sich darauf vor. Was kam jetzt noch mal...? Abteilungen! Was haben Sie mir zu erzählen?"  
  
  
"Die Cold War ist jetzt in Reichweite der Langstreckensensoren."  
  
"Sie rufen uns."  
  
"Auf den Schirm!"  
  
Das Gesicht Nelas Tohis erschien auf dem Schirm. "Guten Morgen, Kahless Pride. Es ist schön, Sie wiederzusehen."  
  
"Guten Morgen, Cold War. Ich glaube, ich spreche für uns alle, wenn ich sage, daß es uns genauso geht!", lächelte Kira. "Sie haben auch Nachtdienst?"  
  
"In gewisser Weise. Ich bin bei den Sensorauswertungen dran."  
  
"Machen wir auch gerade. Wie weit sind Sie?"  
  
"Sie glauben doch nicht ernsthaft, daß ich Ihnen das verrate!"  
  
"War einen Versuch wert... Haben Sie das Kommando?"  
  
"Nein, aber alle anderen sind gerade beschäftigt."  
  
"Dann will ich Sie nicht weiter aufhalten..." Sie gab ein Zeichen und die Verbindung wurde beendet.  
  
  
Die Alpha-Schicht war gerade vom Mittagessen zurück, die Destiny war am Morgen zu ihnen gestoßen und die drei Schiffe flogen zügig Richtung Wurmloch, als Cassandra Renar die Stirn kräuselte. Sie meinte, sie hätte gerade etwas auf ihrem Terminal gesehen. Ja, da war es wieder. "Ich glaube, wir werden verfolgt! Ich hatte gerade zweimal ein Dominion-Schiff auf dem Sensorschirm!"  
  
"Laß sehen!"  
  
"Es flackert. Da! Hast Du es gesehen?"  
  
"Ja, das ist, glaub ich, kein Schatten. Riina, ruf die Destiny und Cold War. Tarnung anschalten! Cassy, können wir uns irgendwo verstecken?"  
  
"Ich suche gerade nach einem Sonnensystem... Hab's! Wir können in 19 Minuten ein Sonnensystem erreichen, hinter dessen Sonne wir uns verstecken können."  
  
"Cold War und Destiny sagen, daß sie fünf Schiffe scannen. Kann sein, daß unsere Sensoren schwächer sind, oder weil sie hinter uns fliegen", berichtete die OPS.  
  
Val nickte ihrer Taktischen Offizieren zu. "Flieg uns zu den Koordinaten 282.39! Riina, geb das den anderen Schiffen weiter! Maximum-Warp! Wir können es vielleicht schaffen!"  
  
"Die anderen folgen uns!"  
  
"Das Dominion?"  
  
"Wir kommen in 20 Minuten in ihre Sensorreichweite!"   
  
"So ein Mist! Es hätte alles so gut laufen können! Können wir unsere Sensoren verbinden, um bessere Informationen zu bekommen?"  
  
"Ich versuche es!"  
  
"Ich muß wissen, wieviel Schiffe es sind."  
  
  
"Wie sieht es aus?"  
  
"Wir erhalten die besten Daten, wenn sie an uns vorbeifliegen. Das geschieht in zwei Minuten."  
  
"Was wollen die eigentlich von uns?", fragte Kira.  
  
"Keine Ahnung! Und ich hab auch nicht vor, es herauszufinden."  
  
"Ich auch nicht!"  
  
"Das haben wir alle nicht!"  
  
Kira biß genüßlich in ihren dritten Blaubeer-Muffin in dieser Schicht. Langsam gewöhnte sie sich auch an den ständigen Ausnahmezustand. Nebenbei las sie die Berichte, die Ravor ihr von Captain Sisko mitgebracht hatte.  
  
"Jemand Lust auf irgendwas? Ich geh an den Replikator", bot Arin Larys an.  
  
"Einen Hot Dog bitte!"  
  
"Tojal mit Yamoksoße, bitte."  
  
"Bitte eine kleine Portion Gagh mit Yamoksoße."  
  
"Bringst Du mir bitte einen Risanischen Obstsalat, mein Liebling?", zirpte die OPS.  
  
"Natürlich, Süße!"  
  
Alle drehten sich zu dem Trill und der Risanerin um. "HÄ?", kam von allen Stationen.  
  
Die beiden wurden gleichzeitig rot. "Ähm...", druckste der Gul.  
  
"Ihr wißt, daß Ihr von Eurem Kommandanten eine Beziehung genehmigen lassen müßt, ja?"  
  
"Wir sind noch nicht in einer richtigen Beziehung... Wir waren gestern auf dem Holodeck..."  
  
"Du brauchst nicht in die Einzelheiten zu gehen!", schnitt Val der Ex-Prostituierten das Wort ab.  
  
Diese ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. "...und da sind wir uns ein bißchen näher gekommen. Na ja, wir haben uns eigentlich nur geküßt."  
  
"Riina, "noch nicht"?", runzelte der Erste Offizier die Stirn.  
  
"Ich dachte..."  
  
"Sie will ne feste Beziehung und er will nicht!", faßte Marek grinsend zusammen.  
  
"Halt die Klappe!"  
  
"Wir bekommen gleich Daten!", erinnerte Renar.  
  
"Dann laß mal hören, Cassy!"  
  
"Moment... Es sind zwei... vier... fünf... elf... 15 Schiffe! Sie fliegen zum Wurmloch! Zwei schwärmen aus!"  
  
"Die suchen uns!", meinte Kira.  
  
"Aber warum?"  
  
"Vielleicht haben sie uns doch entdeckt."  
  
"Ja, im nachhinein oder so."  
  
"Möglich. Was macht unsere Tarnung?"  
  
"Funktioniert."  
  
"Aber warum fliegen sie zum Wurmloch?"  
  
"Vielleicht denken sie, weil sie uns hier nicht finden können, daß wir schon an DS9 angedockt hätten. Dann hätte die Sternenflotte die Daten..."  
  
"Wie weit brauchen wir, mit Maximalgeschwindigkeit, von hier bis zum Wurmloch?"  
  
"117 Minuten."  
  
"Die Destiny soll warten, bis sie außerhalb der Sensorenreichweite der Schiffe sind, die Cold War und wir fliegen ihnen sofort nach!", befahl Gawlak.  
  
  
Jadzia Dax saß vor ihrer Station, ein Becher Raktajino neben sich stehend, und führte mit Gilara Vaalis, der Leitenden Wissenschaftsoffizierin der Invader, Messungen des Wurmlochs durch.  
  
"Gil!", rief Dukat als er die Brücke betrat.  
  
"Ah, Sir, schön, daß Sie kommen konnten! Wir sind gerade noch bei den Wurmloch-Messungen."  
  
"Ich warte."  
  
"Ich kann hier alleine weitermachen..."  
  
"Danke, Lieutenant! Legat, kommen Sie bitte zu uns?"  
  
Der Cardassianer trat neben seine Wissenschaftlerin. "Was sollten Sie mir zeigen?"  
  
"Wir haben erst einen Teil der Messungen beendet, aber dieser Teil ist schon sehr spannend. Sehen Sie hier dieses Diagramm?"  
  
"Ja. Was bedeutet es?"  
  
"Dabei haben wir die Längenspektren bestimmten Farbspektren zugeordnet und so die Fluktuationen des Raum-Zeit-Gefüges bei der Benutzung des Wurmlochs dargestellt. Ist das nicht phantastisch? Bisher hat das noch niemand geschafft!"  
  
"Sehr faszinierend", log Dukat. Er hatte sich mehr erhofft, als flimmernde, bunte Bildchen, als die Frau seines Zweiten Offiziers ihn gebeten hatte, sofort auf die OPS zu kommen. "Captain Sisko, sehen Sie sich das an. Unsere Wissenschaftsoffizierinnen haben das Wurmloch... angemalt."  
  
"WAS?" Sisko kam direkt zu ihnen gelaufen.  
  
"Wir haben die Fluktuationen des Raum-Zeit-Gefüges bei der Benutzung des Wurmlochs anhand der Längenspektren sichtbar gemacht, die wir verschiedenen Farbspektren zugeordnet haben", erklärte Jadzia Dax. "Auf gewisse Weise haben wir es angemalt, aber nicht zum Zeitvertreib", fügte sie schnell hinzu, als sie Siskos zweifelndes Gesicht sah. "Diese Linien zeigen die Fluktuationen während der Öffnung, meine Herren. Wir haben die vollständige Durchquerung auf diese Weise dargestellt..."  
  
Sisko unterbrach sie, bevor sein Kopf von dem Fachchinesisch zu schmerzen anfangen konnte, "wirklich faszinierend. Legat, ich muß Sie in meinem Büro sprechen."  
  
"Natürlich, Captain Sisko."  
  
"Aber wir wollten Ihnen doch den Film zeigen!", beschwerten sich die Wissenschaftlerinnen.  
  
"Ich bin sicher, daß Ihr Mann sehr interessiert daran sein wird, Gilara! Puh, danke, Sie haben mir gerade das Leben gerettet!"  
  
"Erinnern Sie mich bloß nicht dran! Kommen Sie, gehen wir in mein Büro, bevor die uns doch noch erwischen", grinste Sisko. "Sie müssen sich ja freuen, daß heute Ihre Frau zurückkommt..."  
  
"Ich würde ihr am liebsten mit der Invader entgegenfliegen! Wir haben oft getrennte Missionen, aber ich bin es nicht gewohnt, die Hände in den Schoß zu legen, während Val ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzt!"  
  
"Ich bin sicher, daß sie wohlbehalten zurückkommt."  
  
"Danke, Captain. Die Crew der Invader möchte im Übrigen beauftragt, Sie zu fragen, wie sie sich bei Ihrer Crew bedanken kann für die großartige Unterstützung und Gastfreundschaft."  
  
"Das brauchen Sie nicht. Außer... Chief O'Brien klagt seit ein paar Tagen, daß er Probleme mit einer Hydraulikpumpe hat. Wenn Sie vielleicht ein Technikerteam zu ihm schicken könnten..."  
  
"Sehen Sie es als erledigt an."  
  
"Darüber wird er sich sehr freuen. Im Moment werden im Quarks nämlich Wetten angenommen, welche Funktion sie hat..." Sekunden später lachten beide Männer wie von Sinnen. Bis Worf Sisko über den Kommunikator informierte, daß eine cardassianische Flotte in Richtung Deep Space Nine flog und Krak Dukat.  
  
"Krak, ich beame mich sofort rüber! Rufen Sie die Crews auf die Schiffe! Dukat Ende. Captain, wir sehen uns später!"  
  
Sisko nickte Dukat einen Abschiedsgruß zu und trat auf die OPS. "Wie viele sind es, Commander?"  
  
"18 Schiffe der Galor-Klasse. Sie werden in 25 Minuten in Reichweite der Kurzstreckensensoren kommen. Ich versuche aber, sie zu justieren..."  
  
"Tun Sie das, Worf. Sisko, Deep Space Nine, an Dukat. Was werden Sie unternehmen?", sprach der Captain in den cardassianischen Kommunikator an seinem Handgelenk, nachdem er ihn auf die Frequenz der Invader eingestellt hatte. Das war bequemer, als Kommunikation über Subraum-Kanäle.  
  
Auf der Invader gerade materialisiert, aktivierte der Legat seinen Kommunikator. "Dukat hier. Die Crews zurückholen und dann gar nichts. Wir werden uns aber zum Abdocken bereit halten, falls es zu einer Kampfhandlung kommt, möchte ich eine Formation bilden können."  
  
"Sie würden uns wirklich verteidigen?", fragte Sisko verblüfft.  
  
"Ja. Versprechen einhalten gehört zu unseren neuen Regeln."  
  
"Danke. Sisko Ende."  
  
  
Angespannte Stille herrschte auf der OPS der bajoranischen Raumstation, als das Bild der cardassianischen Schiffe immer größer wurde.  
  
"Sie rufen uns!", meldete Dax plötzlich.  
  
"Auf den Schirm!"  
  
Gul Eveks Gesicht erschein auf dem Bildschirm. "Captain Sisko!"  
  
"Gul Evek. Ich gehe davon aus, daß Sie nicht vorhaben, Bajor diese Schiffe zu schenken, oder...?"  
  
"Nein, in der Tat habe ich das nicht vor. Ich habe hören müssen, daß Bajor die Cardassian Rebel Alliance unterstützt. Meine Regierung sieht das als einen Bruch des Friedensvertrages zwischen Cardassia und Bajor an."  
  
"Ja, es stimmt, die bajoranische Ministerversammlung hat beschlossen, die CRA zu unterstützen. Ich bedaure, daß die cardassianische Regierung unglücklich darüber ist, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich Ihnen bei diesem Problem behilflich sein soll, Gul."  
  
"Das erwarte ich gar nicht von Ihnen. Wir werden nur ein Exempel an Deep Space Nine statuieren." Das Bild verschwand und eine Phasersalve traf die Raumstation.  
  
"Schilde hoch, Waffen laden, Photonentorpedos scharfmachen!", befahl Sisko. Auf dem Schirm, der nun wieder die DS9 zeigte, war zu sehen, wie die CRA-Schiffe abdockten und Formationen neben DS9 einnahmen, als wollten sie die Station beschützen. "Rufen Sie Evek!"  
  
"Kanal geöffnet."  
  
"Gul, ich warne Sie. Eine feindliche Handlung wird die Föderation nicht tolerieren!"  
  
"Wir greifen keinesfalls die Föderation an, Captain, sondern Bajor."  
  
"Fünf Photonentorpedos. Einschlag in 50 Sekunden!"  
  
"Ziehen Sie mit den Phasern auf die Waffensysteme des Führungsschiffs!"  
  
"Treffer! 30 Sekunden."  
  
"Sie erwidern das Feuer! 20. Jetzt haben sie die Invader beschossen. Keine Schäden. Die CRA greift sie an. Zehn Sekunden"  
  
"Auf Einschlag vorbereiten!" Sisko konnte auf dem Schirm sehen, wie sich die CRA-Schiffe mutig unter die feindlichen mischten, von allen Seiten angriffen. "Feuer nach Belieben!", befahl Sisko, nachdem vier Schiffe seine Raumstation angriffen.  
  
  
"Schießen Sie auf alles, was Sie finden können, Jo!", befahl Dukat, während die Invader unter Eveks Schiff durchflog. Seine geübten Offiziere benutzten die Phaser mit tödlicher Effizienz, aber sie waren unterlegen. Acht gegen 18.  
  
"Mache ich doch immer!", erwiderte der Halbbajoraner. "Gil, Liebes, kannst Du die Phaserbänke zwei und vier bitte bedienen, ich kann nicht alle manuell machen?"  
  
"Natürlich, Jo", erwiderte die Cardassianerin gelassen. Krisen gehörten zum Alltagsgeschäft einer ehemaligen Agentin des Obsidianischen Ordens. Kein Grund, sich Aufzuregen. Sie lenkte die Kontrolle für diese Phaserbänke zu ihrer Station um, normalerweise lag nur die Zielanpeilung in ihrem Aufgabenbereich, und schoß lange Salven ab.  
  
"Josh, Du machst die Torpedos?"  
  
"Klar! Ich dachte schon, Ihr hättet mich ganz vergessen... Wen nehmen wir denn mal? Ah, das hier sieht schön aus! Zwei Quantentorpedos auf die Mannschaftsquartiere des Führungsschiffs abgefeuert."  
  
"Josh, Du sollst kämpfen, nicht reden!", rügte Glinn Vaalis ihn und feuerte auf die Einschlagstelle der Torpedos, um die Schilde zu schwächen. "Außerdem müssen wir die taktisch relevanten Ziele anpeilen."  
  
"Aber wenn wir viele Schäden anrichten, werden sie sich vielleicht zurückziehen", erklärte der junge Mensch schmollend.  
  
"Halt einfach die Klappe, okay, oder ich stopf sie Dir! Volltreffer! Die Schilde von 16 sind auf 19 Prozent! Josh, feure vier Torpedos ab!"  
  
"Aye, aye, Sir!"  
  
"Unsere Schilde auf 92 Prozent! Leite Notenergie um! Fünf Hüllenbruch, Torpedo auf die Stelle! Sieben mit Phasern beschießen!", kommandierte der Zweite Offizier. "Krak, erinnern Sie sich an Pegasus?"  
  
"Ja, klar!"  
  
"Machen Sie es!"  
  
Legat Dukat und Gul Jasad kamen sich regelrecht überflüssig vor. Der Kommandant flüsterte dem jüngeren Cardassianer zu, "sehen Sie sich ihn an, Nelam. Er kommandiert mein Schiff besser, als ich es je könnte."  
  
"Bekommen Sie etwa Minderwertigkeitskomplexe, Sir?", flachste sein Erster Offizier. Dann wurde er ernst, "es ist eine Schande, daß Jolan als Halbbajoraner keine Karriere in der Raumflotte machen kann. Er könnte mit seinen Fähigkeiten längst ein Gul der Raumflotte sein, wenn nicht sogar ein Anwärter zum Legat... Manchmal frage ich mich, was die Bajoraner denken, wenn sie unsere bajoranischen und halbbajoranischen Offiziere sehen, die sie abgelehnt haben." Der Cardassianer konnte sich ein Grinsen über die Gedankenlosigkeit der Bajoraner nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Ich denke, sie werden sich zu Tode ärgern."  
  
"Ist doch mal eine Alternative zu einer Besatzung...", lachte er.  
  
"Das sollte ein weiterer Grund für uns sein, daß cardassianische System zu ändern, Nelam. Um anderen Rassen die gleichen Chancen zu geben. Unsere Rasse kann davon nur profitieren."  
  
"Ja, das stimmt."  
  
"Meine Herren, ich rede mit Ihnen!", schimpfte besagter Halbbajoraner. "Haben Sie vor, mir heute noch zu antworten oder soll ich vielleicht Rauchzeichen geben?!"  
  
Dukat verkniff sich mit viel Mühe ein Grinsen und ging zu seinem Zweiten Offizier. "Was sagten Sie noch mal? Ich unterhielt mich gerade mit Gul Jasad über..."  
  
"Hab ich gemerkt! Ich wollte wissen, ob unsere Flotte sich neu gruppieren soll. DS9 hat sich gerade gemeldet, sie möchten ihre Shuttles zu unserer Hilfe rausschicken und bitten, daß wir die Feinde von den anderen Seite in die Mangel nehmen. So könnten wir sie in unserer Mitte gefangenhalten."  
  
"Negativ! Wir sind zu wenig, um das zu machen. Wenn die anderen zurück sind ja, aber so... Und sagen Sie Sisko, daß er seine Shuttles entweder da läßt, wo sie sind oder ich werde sie höchstpersönlich abschießen! Die werden zum Kanonenfutter."  
  
"Ich geb es weiter!", informierte Simmons seinen Kommandanten.  
  
Legat Dukat warf einen besorgten Blick auf seinen früheren Arbeitsplatz. Die ehemals cardassianische Erzverarbeitungsstation machte sich nicht schlecht, wenn man bedachte, wofür sie gebaut worden war. Aber einen grandiosen Sieg würden sie auch nicht erreichen, höchstens die cardassianischen Schiffe vertreiben können, wenn seine Frau mit der Kahless, Cold War und Destiny auftauchte. "Simmons, legen Sie mich auf all unsere Audio-Kanäle!"  
  
"Auch die unserer Feinde?", fragte er verstört.  
  
"Nein, rufen Sie bitte die Brücken UNSERER Schiffe und die OPS von Deep Space Nine per Subraum-Kommunikation", wiederholte er gefährlich ruhig.   
  
"Kanal offen!"  
  
"Wenn irgend jemand von Ihnen einen Vorschlag hat, wie wir DS9 und unsere Schiffe vor größeren Verlusten retten können, sagt er ihn bitte jetzt!"  
  
"Wir könnten eine neue Station bauen...", schlug Dax vor.  
  
"Sehr gut, Commander, wenn Sie mir sieben neue Schiffe herzaubern können!"  
  
"Vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee..."  
  
"Ich glaube, Legat Dukat meinte KONSTRUKTIVE Vorschläge", vermutete Sisko.  
  
  
"Sind wir entdeckt worden?", fragte Gawlak, während sie die letzten Berichte durchlas.  
  
"Nein, ich glaube, nicht."  
  
"Gut!"  
  
"Was machen wir, wenn wir durchs Wurmloch kommen?"  
  
"Na kämpfen, was sonst?"  
  
"Könnten wir ihnen nicht einfach eine Kopie der Daten "zurückgeben"?"  
  
"Überleg mal, Nerys, würden die wirklich darauf reinfallen? Die werden mit der Kopie zurück, untersuchen sie und stellen fest, daß es nur eine Kopie ist. Dann kommen sie mit einer viel größeren Flotte zurück!"  
  
"Du hast recht...", gab Kira kleinlaut zu.  
  
"Tja, daran mußt Du Dich gewöhnen!", grinste die Kommandantin der Kahless.  
  
"Das denkst Du auch nur!", lachte die Bajoranerin.  
  
  
"Volltreffer!", meldete Worf zufrieden.  
  
"Sehr gut!", lobte Benjamin Sisko den Klingonen.  
  
"Ähm... ich glaube, wir haben ein Problem, Sir", gab er kleinlaut zu.  
  
"Was ist passiert?"  
  
"Äh... sehen Sie selbst, Captain." Er zeigte auf den großen Bildschirm.  
  
Der Abgesandte drehte sich um und erlebte gerade mit, wie sich eine klingonische Flotte mit 10 Schiffen gegenüber von den Cardassianern enttarnte. "Ich hoffe, daß die nur hier sind, um sich mit den Cardassianern ein Wetttrinken zu liefern", meinte er niedergedrückt.  
  
"Legat Dukat ruft uns. Soll ich ihn auf den großen Schirm legen?"  
  
"Tun Sie das, alter Mann." Das Bild der ankommenden Flotte wurde durch das Dukats und der Invader ersetzt. Das cardassianische Schiff sah ziemlich schlecht aus. "Legat, was kann ich für Sie tun?"  
  
"Versuchen Sie, die Klingonen irgendwie abzuwimmeln, Captain, wir halten die Cardassianer in Schach."  
  
"Genau!", erklärte der Taktische Offizier fröhlich aus dem Hintergrund. "Nur schade, daß wir uns nicht ihre Schiffe unter den Nagel reißen können..."  
  
"Wir haben nicht genug Personal für so viele Schiffe, Jo!"  
  
"Das ist ja das traurige, Sir!"  
  
"Wie auch immer, Jo. Captain!" Dukat nickte und die klingonische Flotte erschien wieder auf dem Monitor.  
  
Der Optimismus der Cardassianer hatte die Moral auf Deep Space Nine wieder erhöht. "Dax, rufen Sie die Klingonen!"  
  
"Aye, aye, Sir! Sie antworten nicht."  
  
"Öffnen Sie einen Kanal zu ihnen."  
  
"Kanal offen."  
  
"Klingonische Flotte, hier spricht Captain Benjamin Sisko von Deep Space Nine. Wir heißen Sie willkommen. Kanal schließen. Ich hoffe, das hilft..." Eine Erschütterung warf den nichtsahnenden Captain auf den Boden. "Bericht!"  
  
"Sie haben uns beschossen, gehen in Angriffsformation. Die CRA greift sie an!"  
  
"Dukat, Invader, an OPS", kam diesmal aus Siskos Sternenflotten-Kommunikator, Dukat und die anderen Cardassianer hatten bajoranische geliehen bekommen. "Können Sie mich hören, Captain?"  
  
"Sisko hier. Ja, kann ich. Was, zum Teufel, machen Sie da? Das ist Selbstmord, Dukat!"  
  
"Nein, nicht mit guten Crews. Übrigens revidiere ich meine Meinung über den Einsatz von Runabouts. Wenn das Angebot noch steht, möchte ich alle verfügbaren in meine Flotte eingliedern."  
  
"Dann sieht es bei Ihnen genauso schlecht aus wie bei uns, oder?"  
  
"Ich ging davon aus, daß wir gegen die cardassianische Flotte siegen können, aber von einer klingonischen hat niemand gesprochen! Können Sie Hilfe von Bajor anfordern?"  
  
"Negativ. Alles was die Bajoraner schicken können, sind ein paar fliegende Torpedohüllen!"  
  
"Dann warnen Sie wenigstens den Ersten Minister und sagen Sie ihm, daß er die planetare Verteidigung der Miliz in Alarmbereitschaft versetzen soll. Ich kenne Gul Evek, Captain, er gehört nicht zu den Männern, die wissen, wann sie verloren haben."  
  
"Sie trauen ihm wirklich zu, Bajor anzugreifen?"  
  
"Wenn er tatsächlich ein Exempel statuieren will, WIRD er es tun." Nach einer kurzen Denkpause fügte er beruhigend hinzu, "aber seine Crew würde noch bei dem Versuch scheitern, einen Ferengi-Frachter zu stürmen. Von ihm braucht Bajor sicher nichts zu befürchten."  
  
"Dann können wir nur hoffen, daß Evek nicht ausgemistet hat, seit sie nicht mehr zur Armee gehören..."  
  
"Rufen Sie den Ersten Minister Shakaar besser an, statt Spekulationen anzustellen, Captain. Dukat Ende."  
  
Sisko runzelte ungläubig die Stirn. "Wurde ich gerade von Legat Dukat, CRA-Kommandant und Captain der Invader ZURECHTGEWIESEN?"  
  
"Er hat aber recht, Benjamin. Du solltest wirklich Shakaar warnen", riet Dax ihm.  
  
Kurzzeitig zweifelte er an seinem Hörvermögen, dann ging er zu den bajoranischen Kommunikationsanlagen am anderen Ende des Raums. "Worf, Sie haben die OPS und Dax, starten Sie die Runabouts!" Es könnte dauern, bis er das dem Ersten Minister erklärt hatte...  
  
  
"Wie lange noch bis Deep Space Nine?", fragte Val nervös.  
  
"Davon, daß Du mich ablenkst, fliegen wir auch nicht schneller!", erwiderte der Pilot gereizt. Sie fragte ihn das jede halbe Minute und er hatte wirklich tun. "Es tut mir leid! 45 Minuten bis zum Wurmloch."  
  
Larys umarmte sie, "Val, lasse Dir ein Sedativum geben. Du darfst Dich nicht so aufregen, dein Kind."  
  
"Ich bin ein Legat der Cardassian Rebel Alliance und ich muß meiner Verantwortung nachkommen!"  
  
"Es bezweifelt niemand, daß Du das tust, Val. Aber Du mußt auf Dein Baby Rücksicht nehmen. Eine halbe Stunde Schlummern auf der Couch und ein Beruhigungsmittel ruinieren nicht Deine Karriere. Vertrau mir, wir können hier zurechtkommen", beschwörte er sie.  
  
Val gab dem Trill einen Wangenkuß, "danke, Du denkst immer an mich!"  
  
Kira war es peinlich, zu sehen, wie sich ihre Freundin an einen fremden Mann schmiegte. "Äh..."  
  
"Das ist okay, Kira", meinte Riina. "Val ist mit dem Legat verheiratet und Arin ist mit mir zusammen. Larys war schon im vorletzten Wirt Vals beste Freundin. Deshalb stehen sie sich so nahe."  
  
"Verstehe... Weiß man inzwischen, wie lange Deine Schwangerschaft dauern wird?"  
  
"Ja, Kavon hat anhand der Geschwindigkeit, mit der das Baby wächst, eine Theorie aufgestellt. Danach bin ich jetzt in der 15. Woche. Von 20."  
  
"Du bekommst Dein Kind schon in anderthalb Monaten? Wie eine Bajoranerin?"  
  
"Ich war selbst überrascht. Ich hatte eine klingonische Schwangerschaft erwartet, zumindest hab ich das gehofft...", wie zur Bestätigung bekam sie einen Niesanfall. "Eine Klingonin im cardassianischen Widerstand bekommt bajoranische Schwangerschaftsbeschwerden, das geht doch nicht!", jaulte sie.  
  
"Du hättest auch die bajoranischen Nebenwirkungen in menschlicher Länge haben können..."  
  
"Das wäre mein sicherer Tod! Aber in den Stiefeln zu laufen ist sowieso schon Folter und jetzt... Soviel steht fest: Das ist mein erstes und mein letztes Kind!"  
  
"Wenn es erst mal da ist, werden alle Sorgen vergessen sein", beruhigte Kira sie. "Wirst Du es auf traditionelle bajoranische Weise zur Welt bringen?"  
  
"Nein, auf cardassianische. Dieses Niesen reicht mir an bajoranischen Traditionen!"  
  
"Wie geht eine cardassianische Geburt vor sich?"  
  
"Die Schwangere kommt in den Kreissaal, eine Ärztin oder Hebamme bringt das Kind zur Welt, während die weiblichen Verwandten, Schwiegerverwandten und enge Freundinnen der Gebärenden beistehen, Männer dürfen nicht dabei sein. Der Vater sieht sein Kind erst, wenn er sie abholen kommt. Mutter und Kind werden nach der Geburt nur kurz untersucht, dann dürfen sie nach Hause gehen."  
  
"Das willst Du wirklich durchziehen? Ich meine, mir wäre es sehr unangenehm, wenn mein Mann nicht dabei sein dürfte."  
  
"Wir wollen unser Kind so weit nach cardassianischen Werten erziehen, wie es geht, da fangen wir bei der Geburt direkt an..."  
  
"Wer wird die Ärztin oder Hebamme sein? Soweit ich weiß, habt Ihr an Chefärztinnen nur Doktor Debil und Doktor Edwards."  
  
"Das ist noch unser Problem! Sie kennen beide die Traditionen nicht. Ich habe schon überlegt, ob ich eine bajoranische Hebamme rufen soll, die wird eher Rücksicht auf die Traditionen nehmen, als Sternenflotten-Wissenschaftlerinnen..."  
  
"Ich kann Dir eine raussuchen..."  
  
"Das wäre toll!"  
  
"Und wer wird als weiblicher Beistand kommen?", fragte Kira, hoffend, daß sie mit durfte.   
  
"Von meiner Familie kommt keiner, von der meines Mannes höchstens seine Schwester Ulan, ein paar meiner Kolleginnen und... möchtest Du dabei sein?"  
  
Kira strahlte. "Ich darf, obwohl ich keine Cardassianerin bin?"  
  
"Solange Du Dich an die Bräuche hältst, ist das kein Problem."  
  
"Dürfen Cassy und ich auch?", fragte Riina zögerlich.  
  
"Klar! Euch habe ich unter anderem mit meiner Crew gemeint. Ich muß noch Golkar und Gil fragen."  
  
"Was ist mit T'Pran, Debil, Seenara, Ravor, Edwards, Morgenstern, Angelini und denen allen?"  
  
"Nerys, es ist keine Party!", grinste Gawlak. "Nur ENGE Freundinnen sollen dabei sein."  
  
"Schon klar. Danke, daß Du mich dazuzählst."  
  
"Immer doch! Marek, wie lange noch, bis wir am Wurmloch sind?" Der Cardassianer gab einen theatralischen Seufzer von sich.  
  
  
"Feuer frei!", schrie Sisko. Im nächsten Moment richteten sich zwei Phaserstrahlen auf das klingonische Schiff. "Zwei Quantentorpedos abschießen!"  
  
"Einschlag in 45 Sekunden! Hüllenbruch auf Deck 17, Sektion 28!", schrie Worf. "Ein Torpedo wird in 20 Sekunden einschlagen!", schrie Worf.  
  
"Auf Aufprall vorbereiten!"  
  
"Schilde runter auf 74 Prozent!"  
  
"Kompensieren!"  
  
"Ich leite Notenergie um!"  
  
  
Auf der Invader löste sich ein Stück Deckenverkleidung und fiel direkt auf die wissenschaftliche Station. "Gil!", rief Vaalis Jolan. "Jemand muß meine Station übernehmen!" Sobald Dukat da war, rannte er zu seiner Ehefrau. Er holte sie mit Jasads Hilfe unter dem Trümmerteil hervor. "Gil? Gilara, kannst Du mich hören? Vaalis an Krankenstation! Kozan, beamen Sie meine Frau rüber, sie ist verletzt!" Kurz, bevor der Schimmer des Transporterstrahls erschien, ging er erst zurück.  
  
"Es wird Ihr gleich wieder gut gehen", beruhigte der Erste Offizier den anderen Soldaten.  
  
"Ich hoffe es... Legat, ich mach weiter!"  
  
"Gehen Sie auf die Krankenstation, Jolan, ich kann die Taktik übernehmen."  
  
"Nein, ich hab hier meine Verpflichtungen!"  
  
Dukat sah dem Mann, der für ihn in den letzten Monaten fast wie ein Sohn geworden war, skeptisch in die Augen. Alles, was er sah, waren Entschlossenheit und Besorgtheit. "Wenn Sie sicher sind, wir können Sie auf jeden Fall hier brauchen, Jo!"  
  
"Der Dienst für Cardassia verlangt Opfer von uns", lächelte er humorlos. "Schilde auf 57 Prozent! Tendenz fallend, ich habe keine Reserven mehr! Schalte die unwichtigen Systeme ab!" Durch ein kleines, selbstentwickeltes Programm wurde die Brücke sofort, wie das ganze Schiff, in Dämmerlicht getaucht, das gerade noch allen Rassen an Bord das Sehen ermöglichte, unwichtige Geräte wie Klimaanlagen, Holodecks, Schallduschen, Replikatoren und unbenutzte Terminals wurden abgestellt, alle Energie in leeren Räumen.  
  
"Ergebnis?"  
  
"Die Schilde sind wieder auf 69 Prozent!", freute sich Jolan.  
  
"Sehr gut! Machen Sie weiter so, Jo!"  
  
"Danke, Sir!" Der Halbbajoraner hatte sich schon wieder ganz den Kontrollen seines Computers zugewandt. Jedenfalls schien es so, in Gedanken war er immer noch bei seiner verletzten Ehefrau, aber er war zu sehr cardassianischer Soldat, um seine Pflicht zu vernachlässigen.  
  
  
"Bericht!"  
  
"Schilde auf 53 Prozent, Hüllenbrüche auf Deck sieben und neun, Phaserbank vier ist leicht beschädigt, 12 Schwerverletzte, keine Toten. Sechs Runabouts sind draußen, vier noch nicht gestartet. Schilde sind runter auf 50 Prozent! Direkter Treffer in Schildgenerator vier!"  
  
"Verstärken Sie die anderen, Lieutenant!"  
  
"Positiv, Sir. Ein cardassianisches Schiff zieht sich zurück, zwei klingonische hat die CRA gerade kampfunfähig gemacht!"  
  
"Man kann über die Cardassianer sagen, was man will, aber kämpfen können sie", meinte Dax.  
  
"Darauf können Sie sich verlassen, alter Mann."  
  
"Woher haben Sie eigentlich gewußt, Captain, daß Legat Dukat uns nicht im Stich lassen wird, wenn es zu einem Kampf kommt?", fragte Worf verwundert.  
  
"Die Wahrheit ist, ich habe es nicht gewußt", gestand der Captain ehrlich ein.  
  
  
Vor dem Schirm der Kahless ging Legat Gawlak unruhig auf und ab, knetete ihre Hände. Sie beobachtete, wie die ersten Dominion-Schiffe in das Wurmloch flogen, immer mehr folgten. "Wir werden uns enttarnen, sobald das letzte Schiff im Wurmloch ist, durchfliegen und kämpfen. Dabei geht es um Sekunden, wir müssen den Überraschungseffekt nutzen. Sie werden denken, daß wir Nachzügler sind. Ich würde gerne das Gesicht dieses Vorta sehen, wenn sie nichts sehen können, aber ich will nicht herausfinden, was schieflaufen kann, wenn man getarnt durchs Wurmloch fliegt. Außerdem brauchen wir die Energie für unsere Schilde."  
  
Alle Crewmitglieder nickten. "Mit Euren sieben Schiffen und ein bißchen Glück können wir sie vielleicht besiegen", hoffte Kira.  
  
"Keine Diskussion, wir WERDEN sie besiegen!" Die Befürchtung, daß einige der Schiffe im Orbit von Bajor oder in kleinen Manövern sein könnten, behielt sie lieber für sich.  
  
Mit einem triumphalen, bösen Grinsen meldete Renar, "nur noch drei Schiffe."  
  
"Golkar, bereiten Sie die Abschaltung des Tarnschirms vor. Hoffen wir nur, daß auf der Cold War keiner schläft..."  
  
"Zwei", kommentierte sie überflüssig.  
  
"Ich möchte, daß wir auf keinen Fall Zeit verlieren!", warnte Val noch einmal.  
  
"Das letzte Schiff tritt gerade in den Kanal ein."  
  
Val zählte langsam bis zehn, dann befahl sie, "Tarnung abschalten. Kurs ins Wurmloch setzen, volle Impulskraft!"  
  
"Erledigt", bestätigte Golkar, nachdem sie ihre Finger über das Terminal fliegen ließ und das mächtige Dominion-Schiff enttarnte.  
  
"Aye, aye!", war von Glinn Marek zu hören.  
  
Wenige Sekunden später war das Schiff in den bläulichen Strudel des Wurmlochs eingetaucht.  
  
  
Als sich das Wurmloch öffnete, atmete man auf Deep Space Nine und den CRA-Schiffen erleichtert auf. Bis sie sahen, daß es Dominion-Schiffe waren. Diese griffen die Station sofort an. Als die drei cardassianischen Schiffe zur Hilfe eilten, war der Kampf schon verloren.  
  
"Unsere Schilde sind ausgefallen!"  
  
Mit einem verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck haute Sisko mit der Faust auf seine Konsole. "Warum müssen die nur alle gleichzeitig kommen?", fragte er sich laut.  
  
"Es sieht nicht gut aus, oder, Captain?", fragte O'Brien besorgt.  
  
"Wir werden verlieren, Chief."  
  
Der Ire nickte wissend. "Sollen wir die Zivilisten evakuieren?"  
  
"Wir können es wenigstens versuchen. Jetzt ist es eh egal, ob sie hier sterben oder in den Rettungskapseln." Worf nickte verständnisvoll, auch er hatte keine Hoffnung mehr, und wollte gerade die Evakuierung initiieren, als Jadzia Dax überrascht keuchte. "Ja?"  
  
"Es... überall tauchen auf einmal Anomalien auf! Ich weiß nicht, was sie sind und wo sie herkommen, vielleicht sind sie schon ein paar Minuten da und ich habe sie in dem Kampfgetümmel nicht bemerkt..."  
  
"Haben Sie irgendwelche Theorien, was sie sein könnten?"  
  
"Warum sehen wir sie nicht?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Captain. Sie sind noch zu schwach, um visuell sichtbar zu werden."  
  
"Dax, sagen Sie mir irgendwas! Ist es vielleicht eine neue Geheimwaffe des Dominion?"  
  
"Sie verstärken sich, ich bekomme jetzt bessere Daten. Eine Minute..." Sie tippte fieberhaft auf ihrer Konsole herum, fragte die Datenbank ab.  
  
"Soll ich trotzdem die Evakuierung starten, Sir?"  
  
"Nein, Commander, noch nicht. Wir müssen zuerst wissen, ob diese... Dinger nicht gefährlich für die Rettungskapseln werden können."  
  
"Ich hab jetzt ein paar Theorien. Laut den Aufzeichnungen könnte es ein natürliches Phänomen sein, was aber bei der Menge der Anomalien unwahrscheinlich ist."  
  
"Oder...?"  
  
"...es sind Transwarp-Kanäle", antwortete die Trill zögerlich.  
  
"Welche Völker verfügen über Transwarpantrieb?"  
  
"Keine, die wir kennen, Captain..."  
  
  
Fortsetzung in: Ein neuer Spieler 2  



	4. Kapitel 4

Ein neuer Spieler 4 Autor: Artemis (Artemis1000@gmx.net)   
Disclaimer: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine gehört Paramount.   
Zeitlinie: Circa 3 Monate nach Zu neuer Würde   
Altersfreigabe: PG-13   
Kapitel: 4/9   
Paare: DU/VA   
Inhalt: Mit seiner neuen Frau und einer kleinen Flotte besucht Dukat Deep Space Nine. Doch dann beweisen die Propheten einen eigenartigen Humor, als sich die Ereignisse überschlagen...   
Kommentar: Ich weiß, die Beschreibung ist bescheuert, aber ich bin darin nicht gut ;-(   


**Ein neuer Spieler**   
**_Von Artemis (Artemis1000@gmx.net)_**

Kapitel 4   
  


_"Sie verstärken sich, ich bekomme jetzt bessere Daten. Eine Minute..." Sie tippte fieberhaft auf ihrer Konsole herum, fragte die Datenbank ab._

_"Soll ich trotzdem die Evakuierung starten, Sir?"_

_"Nein, Commander, noch nicht. Wir müssen zuerst wissen, ob diese... Dinger nicht gefährlich für die Rettungskapseln werden können."_

_"Ich hab jetzt ein paar Theorien. Laut den Aufzeichnungen könnte es ein natürliches Phänomen sein, was aber bei der Menge der Anomalien unwahrscheinlich ist."_

_"Oder...?"_

_"...es sind Transwarp-Kanäle", antwortete die Trill zögerlich._

_"Welche Völker verfügen über Transwarpantrieb?"_

_"Keine, die wir kennen, Captain..."_

Angespannte Stille herrschte auf der OPS. Auf dem Monitor konnten sie beobachten, wie sich die Schiffe der Klingonen, Cardassianer und des Dominions den Anomalien zuwendeten und auf sie feuerten. Captain Sisko schickte ein stilles Dankgebet an die Propheten für diese glückliche Fügung. 

"Schilde?", fragte der Kommandant. 

Worf antwortete erleichtert, "sie sind nur bei sechs Prozent im Moment, aber sie erholen sich." 

"Chief, versuchen Sie, irgendwo mehr Energie herzuholen." 

"Soll ich auf die Anomalien auch feuern?" 

"Nein, Commander." Alle sahen ihn entsetzt an. Der Abgesandte erklärte, "wir wissen nicht, was kommt, aber ich möchte mir diese Leute nicht zum Feind machen. Sehen Sie, alle feuern auf die... sagen wir Kanäle, nur wir und die CRA nicht. Wenn Schiffe herauskommen, werden sie den Beschuß als feindlichen Akt verstehen. Nur wir sind dann die Guten und können einen Erstkontakt herstellen." 

"Hoffen wir, daß es keine unfreundlichen Zeitgenossen sind..." 

"Es sind schon... 100 Anomalien! Werauchimmer scheint im Transwarp-Kanal zu warten", sagte Dax verwirrt. Sie verstand nicht, warum Werauchimmer, wie sie die Fremden getauft hatte, das tat. 

"Sie warten am Ausgang auf die Nachzügler", murmelte O'Brien. 

"Das können Sie gleich selber fragen, Chief. Die Anomalien öffnen sich." 

Wieder starrten alle auf den Schirm. Nichts war zu sehen. "Dax?" 

"Auf den Sensoren sind sie", verteidigte sich die Wissenschaftlerin. "Jetzt sind sie weg!" 

Die Klingonen, Cardassianer und JemHadar schossen nun wild um sich, trafen dabei auch zufällig Deep Space Nine. 

"Unsere Schilde sind wieder bei 28 Prozent, Sir." 

"Feuern Sie auf das Flaggschiff des Dominion!" 

"Treffer in die Phaser..." 

Worfs letzte Worte gingen unter den Ohs und Ahs unter. Parallel enttarnten sich 100 silbern funkelnde Raumschiffe und winzige Jäger. Im selben Moment begann der Beschuß der drei, als Feinde registrierten, Flotten. Alles, was das makellose Metall unterbrach, waren Rohre, die Geschosse abfeuerten und Wappen an der Front. Drei goldene, ineinander verschlungene Kreise, eine Flagge und fremdartige Schriftzeichen, zweifellos die Namen, waren darauf gezeichnet. Einige der Schiffe hatten den Umfang eines Borg-Kubus, andere waren kleiner als ein Shuttle, doch alle vereinte sie die todbringende Wirkung ihrer Waffen. 

"Sind sie nicht wunderschön?", hauchte Dax hingerissen. 

Auch Worf betrachtete sie, als wären sie Kunstwerke und keine Raumschiffe. Ohne Zweifel waren sie beides. "Ich habe nie Schiffe gesehen mit solcher Feuerkraft!" 

"Diese Legierung ist vollkommen anders als unsere. Die Phaserstrahlen werden einfach reflektiert!" 

Sisko riß sich widerwillig von der Bewunderung der fremden Schiffe los und befahl, "Mister Worf, Feuer nach Belieben! Aber passen Sie auf, daß Sie keinen von den Fremden erwischen, ich möchte lieber nicht wissen, was deren Waffen mit DS9 machen können..." 

"Aye, aye, Sir!" 

"Dax, rufen Sie die Schiffe auf allen Kanälen und schicken Sie unsere Standard-Grußbotschaft raus." 

"Aye, Sir!" Sie wandte sich ihren Konsolen zu. "Sie antworten nicht. Aber ich glaube, daß sie unsere Nachricht empfangen. Womöglich sind wir ihnen zu primitiv. Ich meine, sie sind uns in der Entwicklung um Jahrhunderte voraus! Sie werden soviel Interesse an uns haben, wie wir an Steinzeit-Menschen..." 

"Versuchen Sie es weiter. Vielleicht sind sie zu beschäftigt, Cardassianer, Klingonen und Dominion in handliche Päckchen Weltraummüll zu verarbeiten", lächelte Sisko. 

"Finden Sie es nicht auch seltsam, daß sie genau wissen, wer sie angegriffen hat und wer nicht? Die Invader ist genauso ein Schiff der Galor-Klasse wie Gul Eveks und zwischen der Destiny, der Destroyer und den Dominion-Schiffen gibt es auch keinen Unterschied..." 

"Das ist eine gute Frage, Mister Worf! Hat jemand eine Theorie?" 

"Es klingt verrückt, aber wir müssen in Betracht ziehen, daß sie Telepathen sind...", meinte Jadzia. 

"Es gefällt mir nicht, daß die Fremden in meinem Hirn rumwuseln, aber ich halte das für gut möglich", meinte der Chefingenieur. "Dann könnten sie feststellen, wer ihnen schaden will und wer sie nur kennenlernen möchte." 

Sisko nickte nachdenklich, "Sie beide könnten recht haben. Oh nein!", schrie er. "Dax, teilen Sie sofort den Cardassianern unsere Theorie mit! Wenn das wirklich Telepathen sind und die denken, was Cardassianer denken..." Er brauchte den Satz nicht zu beenden, jeder konnte sich die Folgen denken. 

"Mister Simmons sagt, daß Legat Dukat es seinen Crews sofort weitergibt. Sie hatten schon den gleichen Verdacht gehegt." 

"Von den Klingonen sind nur noch drei Schiffe über, alle kampfunfähig, sie ziehen sich zurück. Das Dominion hat noch sieben Schiffe, davon vier kampf- und manövrierfähig, die Cardassianer zwei. Unsere Schilde sind bei 41 Prozent, schwere Schäden, zwei Tote, 38 Schwerverletzte, davon 12 in Lebensgefahr. Die Skylab hat nur noch Manövrierdüsen, die anderen CRA-Schiffe sind sehr schwer beschädigt. Sie haben keine Toten", zog Worf Bilanz. 

"Das ist mal eine gute Nachricht!", freute sich der Captain. "Bitten Sie die Legats, mit einer Delegation auf Deep Space Nine zu beamen, wenn die letzten Feinde in die Flucht geschlagen sind. Wenn wir den Erstkontakt herstellen, möchte ich sie dabei haben. Worf, sobald Cardassianer und Dominion weg sind, senken Sie die Schilde und deaktivieren die Waffen. Die CRA auch, Dax. Wir sollten sie nicht reizen, wie gut sie mit ihren Waffen umgehen können, haben sie ja gerade eindrucksvoll gezeigt..."   


"Die Cardassianer ziehen sich in Richtung ihres Raums zurück. Sie lassen sie ziehen. Die Dominion-Schiffe sind geflüchtet. Schilde sind unten, Phaser entladen, Quantentorpedos entschärft. Die Runabouts und CRA-Schiffe kommen zurück." 

"Ich bin im Maschinenraum und beginne mit den Reparaturen, Sir!" 

Erschöpft, aber stolz und erleichtert, beamten sich Gul Damar, Legat Dukat, Gul Jasad, Legat Gawlak, Gul Larys, Misses Vaalis und Major Kira hinüber. "Ich freue mich, Sie wiederzusehen, Major!", grüßte Sisko seinen Ersten Offizier. 

"Danke, Sir. Sie haben sich ja eine hübsche Wiedersehensparty für uns ausgedacht!", grinste sie. 

"Haben wir uns doch gedacht, daß Ihnen das gefällt!", witzelte der Sternenflotten-Offizier. 

"Ich hasse es wirklich, der Spielverderber sein zu müssen", trat Dukat zu ihnen. "Aber können Sie meiner Wissenschaftschefin zeigen, welche Informationen Sie über die Fremden haben. Sie muß gleich auf die Invader zurückkehren, um mit den Auswertungen zu beginnen." 

"Natürlich! Daran habe ich nicht gedacht. Misses Vaalis, Commander Dax ist mit dieser Angelegenheit besser vertraut als ich. Sie wird Ihnen selbstverständlich all unsere Daten zur Verfügung stellen." 

"Wo wir einmal bei Daten sind: Auf diesem Datenstäbchen sind die Sensorlogbücher der letzten Woche. Wenn Sie dies überprüfen, werden Sie sehen, daß sie vollständig sind. Keine Sekunde fehlt." 

Sisko nahm das cardassianische Datenstäbchen entgegen, "vielen Dank. Die Sternenflotte weiß zu schätzen, was Sie dafür riskiert haben, Legat Dukat. Ich bin sicher, daß man sich daran in schwierigen Zeiten erinnern wird." 

"Wir werden diesen Gefallen sicher irgendwann einfordern. Aber wenn Sie jemanden danken wollen, dann danken Sie den Crews der Kahless Pride, Cold War und Destiny. Sie haben ihr Leben dafür riskiert, ich habe Ihnen nur einen Datenträger in die Hand gedrückt." 

"Das werde ich, Legat." Sisko war über Dukats Aufrichtigkeit verblüfft. Diese Verbrecherin, Val Gawlak, hatte ihn tatsächlich zum Positiven verändert... 

Ein roter Lichtstrahl fegte plötzlich über die Mitte der OPS hinweg, eine Bajoranerin sprang gerade noch rechtzeitig zurück. Als sich das Feuermeer, daß sich in zwei Sekunden gebildet hatte, genauso schnell auflöste, stand eine Gruppe Humanoide an seinem Platz. 

Es waren 20 Personen, die meisten hatten das Aussehen bekannter Spezies. Die sechs Männer in der ersten Reihe saßen hinter drei massiven Truhen. Dahinter standen acht Personen. Auffiel, daß alle über zwei Meter groß und muskulös waren. Sie trugen silberne Panzer, auf deren Schultern Wappen waren, gravierte, breite Unterarmspangen, enge, schwarze Hosen, Stiefel und Gürtel, an denen Waffen hangen. Sechs schwarz Vermummte, die den Rest beschützten, waren in bodenlange, hoch geschlitzte Kutten, Kapuzen, Masken, enge Hosen, Handschuhe und kniehohe Stiefel gehüllt. Auf der Brust hatten sie ein furchteinflößendes Siegel, trugen am Gürtel Hieb- und Stichwaffen. 

Eine Bajoranerin mit bronzener Haut, schwarzen Augen und polangen Haaren begann in Standard ihre Ansprache: "Ich grüße Sie im Namen der großen Göttin Riga, unserer geliebten Mutter und gefürchteten Zerstörerin, die uns in den Kämpfen auf unserem Weg begleitete, ihres Gefährten Teels, der die Weisheit hatte, uns zu senden, der Melosra, die uns den Weg zeigte und ihres Gemahls Hain, der uns durch Nahrung Leben schenkt. Unsere Mutter gab unserem Volk den Namen Kvaggra und nannte unseren Planeten Kvanergga. Nach der alten Tradition unseres Volkes möchten wir Ihnen nun das Geschenk unserer Freundschaft symbolisch mit diesen Gaben anbieten." Sie machte ein Handzeichen und die sechs Männer standen auf, hoben die Truhen mühelos vom Boden. 

Captain Sisko, Legat Dukat und Major Kira konnten ihre Neugier kaum mehr im Zaun halten. Was würde wohl in den monströsen Metallkommoden drin sein? Ihr Wunsch sollte erhört werden, denn die Männer kamen zu ihnen. Vor jedem der drei Vertreter ihrer Rasse stellten sie eine der Truhen ab und setzten sich wieder hinter sie. "Vielen Dank", sagten sie artig. 

Die Frau lächelte zufrieden. "Es freut mich, daß Sie unsere Geschenke nicht ablehnen. Hätten Sie es getan, hätten Sie uns damit den Krieg erklärt", klärte sie auf. "Wenn Sie wollen, dürfen Sie gerne hineinschauen. Die Kiste Legat Dukats ist voller, aber das liegt nicht daran, daß wir die Cardassianer lieber mögen als Föderation und Bajoraner, sondern, daß einige Geschenke nur Oberhäuptern oder ihren Gesandten übergeben werden können. Ihre erhalten die, wenn wir sie treffen." Ein Nicken von ihr und die Träger öffneten die Truhen. 

Kira keuchte, als sie den Inhalt sah, "das ist ja wunderschön!" 

"Beim Erstkontakt lassen wir uns nicht lumpen, Major", witzelte sie. "Wie ich schon sagte, es sind traditionelle Geschenke. Als wir die ersten Außerirdischen trafen, schenkten wir das." Noch ein Nicken und die Träger holten das erste Präsent heraus. "Dies ist eine Schale Hakknua, ein Obst, daß nur in Vulkanen wächst. Riga ist Feuer, darum ist die Hakknua ihre Lieblingsspeise. Teel ist die Luft, darum liebt er die eßbare Feder des Jeoa. Melosra ist Wasser und kann von der Alge Koras nicht genug bekommen. Hain ist die Erde und er ist der Gott der Nahrung, deshalb schenken wir in seinem Namen eine Platte verschiedener Früchte. Ein Tipp: Wenn Sie etwas davon aufheben und den Göttern opfern, wenn Ihr Volk Hunger leidet, werden sie sich großzügig zeigen." 

Kira überlegte sofort, ob das dem Glauben an die Propheten wiedersprach. Sie fand, nicht. 

Mit Erklärungen wurden noch je zehn Schwerter, Degen und Messer gezeigt, dann wandten sie sich Dukats Kiste zu. Heraus kamen eine Rüstung, so, wie sie die Kvaggra trugen, "diese Rüstung ist sehr wertvoll, auch, wenn sie nicht so aussieht. Hat einer von Ihnen schon mal von Rigadraggad gehört?" 

Dax räusperte sich. "Ja, ich habe mal so etwas gehört, es soll ein so kostbares Metall sein, dessen Gewicht fünffach in goldgepreßtem Latinum aufgewogen wird." 

"Ganz genau! Und dies ist das Schwert, was dazu gehört. Auch aus Rigadraggad, wie auch die anderen Waffen, die wir Ihnen gegeben haben. Aber diese Rüstung und das Schwert sind noch besonderer." Sie lächelte wissend, "sie wurden von der Göttin nicht nur gesegnet, all diese Gegenstände haben die Götter uns gegeben, sondern diese Rüstung und dieses Schwert wurden von Riga selbst geschmiedet." 

"Was bedeutet das?" 

"Das, Legat, bedeutet, daß der Träger unbesiegbar ist, außer, die Göttin will ihn tot sehen oder er ist es nicht würdig. Dies gehört nun dem Führer Cardassias, nur bei ihm oder ihr wird es funktionieren. Haben Sie schon einmal ein Schwert geworfen, Legat Dukat?" 

"Nein." 

"Ich werde ein Paar Gavrakk bitten, Sie zu unterrichten. Es trifft auch so, aber wenn Sie Schwertkampf beherrschen, können Sie mehr damit machen, als Hakknua ernten. Mit den nächsten Gaben können Sie die Götter rufen. Wenn Sie unsere Alliierten werden und sie verehren, helfen sie Ihnen." Sie gab Dukat eine Box mit einem Messer, einer schwarzen Kerze mit Siegel, kleinen Statue und ein Amulett. "Das ist für Riga. Kerze anzünden, Statue daneben stellen, Kette anlegen und sich mit dem Messer schneiden!" 

"Und dann erscheint Riga? So einfach?" 

"Nur, wenn sie will und Sie als würdig erachtet. Aber ich warne Sie, Riga ist nicht nur Göttin des Krieges, Feuers, Mondes und der Freiheit, sondern auch der Zerstörung und des Todes. Hiermit rufen Sie Hain an." In der nächsten Kiste waren eine grüne Kerze mit seinem Siegel, Amulett, Statue und ein Schälchen. "Darauf müssen Sie ein Opfer legen. Zum Beispiel eine Frucht, etwas Erde, eine Blume... Das ist für Melosra." Blaue Kerze, Amulett, Statue und ein Räuchergefäß. "Tun Sie Harz hinein, ätherisches Öl in Wasser oder so. Teel!" Eine weiße Kerze, Amulett, Statue, Feder und Pergament. "Schreiben Sie ein Gedicht, ein Zitat, einen Vertrag hierauf ab. Sie brauchen keine Tinte." 

"Faszinierend!", hauchte Val. Sie mußte unbedingt ihre Mann dazu bekommen, mit ihr diese tollen Spielzeuge auszuprobieren!   


Nachdem sie wieder alles in die Kisten gepackt hatten, baten die Gavrakk um ein Gespräch in Siskos Büro. "Nehmen Sie bitte Platz." 

"Danke." Die Außerirdischen setzten sich. "Es wird wohl Zeit, daß wir uns vorstellen!" 

"Ja, denke ich auch." 

"Wir achten die Traditionen, deshalb war die Zeremonie für den Erstkontakt unverzichtbar. Es spricht für Sie, daß Sie dies respektiert haben. Unsere Gemeinschaft nennt sich Imperium von Kvanergga. Es umfaßt die Heimatwelt der Kvaggra, von 40 Völkern, die sich uns angeschlossen haben und was wir erobert haben, insgesamt ein Quadranten. Unsere Alliierten machen einen weiteren Quadranten Territorium. Verteilt ist das ganze über Phi, Omikron und Rho. Wir sind eine demokratische Gesellschaft, aber bis vor wenigen Jahren herrschte eine grausame Diktatur. Seitdem versuchen wir, friedlichen Kontakt zu anderen Völkern herzustellen und ihnen zu helfen." 

"Das erklärt, weshalb wir Ihnen nie zuvor begegnet sind. Schade!" 

"Seien Sie froh darüber! Unsere Diktatoren hätten die ganze Föderation versklavt! Nun, wir sind Ihnen um mehrere Jahrhunderte in der Entwicklung voraus, wie Sie sicher schon bemerkt haben. Aber das bedeutet nicht, daß wir Ihnen schaden! Wir sind Krieger mit strengen Grundsätzen. Wir helfen und beschützen Schwächere, wir zerstören sie nicht. Wir würden sehr gerne freundschaftliche Beziehungen zu Ihren Völkern unterhalten. 

Ich gebe zu, unsere Regierung hat Sie schon lange beobachtet. Deshalb wußten wir auch von Anfang an Ihre Namen. Aber wie Sie schon vermutet haben: Wir sind Telepathen! Wir beherrschen außerdem Telekinese, Empathie und Fotopathie. Aber wir benutzen diese Fähigkeiten nicht gegen andere und "spionieren" auch niemanden gedanklich aus." 

"Wir nehmen Ihr Angebot sehr gerne an", stimmte Dukat zu, nachdem er sich mit Val leise abgesprochen hatte. 

Die Frau strahlte vor Freude. "Echt? Das ist cool! Wenn Sie wollen, können wir uns nachher direkt um die Formalitäten kümmern. Die Allianz muß nämlich vom Parlament und Verteidigungsrat genehmigt werden." 

"Wie heißen Sie eigentlich?" 

"Interessante Frage, Major. Ich bin Fleet General Nerggad. Das ist mein Erster Offizier, Commodore Prinz Gragragrua. Mein Zweiter Offizier ist die Botschafterin von Andhrajiha, Teliha Nashala. Es ist blöd, alles auf einmal zu erklären. Deshalb stelle ich Ihnen den Commodore ab. Sie müssen ihn zweimal täglich füttern und einmal in der Woche baden!" 

"Larkka!", knuffte er sie. 

"Nargen, sei ein braver Hund und widersprich Deinem Frauchen nicht!", sie strich ihm kichernd über den Kopf. Der bajoranisch aussehende Kvaggra warf ihr einen tödlichen Blick zu. 

"Wird Commodore Gragragrua auf Deep Space Nine oder auf der Invader stationiert sein?" 

"Das kommt ganz drauf an, Captain Sisko. Wollen Sie uns als Ihre Gäste empfangen oder nicht?" 

"Ich sehe nichts, was dagegen spricht..." 

"Sind Sie damit einverstanden, daß wir dann alles über DS9 regeln? Hier sind alle Seiten vertreten." 

"Sicher." 

"Was ist mit Bajor, Major?" 

"Ich glaube nicht, daß der Erste Minister etwas dagegen hat." 

"Sie können dann alles in Ruhe besprechen. Ich hab Werftschiffe mit, wir werden Ihre Flotte flicken, Legat. Deep Space Nine wird sicher erst mal die eigenen Wunden lecken. Ich send Ihnen gleich noch Leute rüber. Nun bräuchten meine Crews mal einen Landurlaub. Können sie den hier verbringen?" 

"Ja, aber wir können nur eine begrenzte Anzahl an Gästen aufnehmen." 

"Das versteh ich." Sie stand auf, "wir müssen dann mal wieder! Ich geh meinen Leuten alles erzählen. Ach ja, Ihre Crews dürfen unsere Schiffe besuchen. Es gibt da nur ein Problem: Ihre Universalübersetzer können unsere Sprache nicht übersetzen." 

"Das sollte funktionieren", war sich Sisko sicher. 

"Ich versuch es jetzt mal: Jhdurggha jgh! Kvwrrp gqxzk!" 

Die Cardassianer, Föderationsvertreter und Major Kira sahen die General ratlos an. "Geht nicht!" 

"Ich würde Ihnen unsere leihen, für uns wäre es auch leichter, Kvaggranisch zu sprechen, aber wir implantieren..." Der Erste Offizier flüsterte ihr etwas zu. "Commodore Gragragrua sagt, daß wir am besten Transporte einrichten. Die Organisation dauert zwei Stunden, dann ist eine Shuttle-Linie aufgebaut. Am besten auf die Freizeitschiffe, die sind am interessantesten für Sie. Die Einzelheiten erklärt Ihnen der Commodore. Also, wir sehen uns dann später! Kommt, Leute, Party ist vorbei!" 

Auf der OPS sammelten sie die anderen Mitglieder der Delegation auf, die sich schon fleißig mit der Crew von DS9 unterhielten und dann beamten sie sich in dem roten Transporterstrahl zurück.   


Nargen Gragragrua beobachtete, wie seine Kameraden in dem zornigen, roten Blitz verschwanden. Jetzt war er ganz alleine mit den schwachen Kreaturen auf dieser fremden Station. Nein, er hatte keine Angst, das widerspräche seiner Natur, aber er fühlte sich alleine und es war ihm langweilig. Kvaggra liebten es, in einer Gruppe zu sein, sich zu unterhalten, zu lachen, herumzulungern und sich spielerische Kämpfe zu liefern, bevorzugt alles auf einmal. Er sah sich um, suchte jemand, mit dem er Freundschaft schließen konnte. Als er Legat Dukat an einer Station stehen sah, ging er zu ihm. 

Der cardassianische Legat tippte ein paar Daten in den Computer ein und dachte nach. Diese Kvaggra hatten etwas an sich, was ihn faszinierte. Irgendwie kamen sie ihm wie Cardassianer vor. Ihre stolze Haltung, die langen Monologe, er wußte nicht, weshalb, aber sie waren ihm sympathisch. 

"Hi! Hab gehört, Ihre Leute haben das Teil hier gebaut. Ist gar nicht mal so schlecht." 

Der frühere Präfekt von Bajor musterte den Mann. Er hatte eine bajoranische Nase, bräunliche Haut, schwarze Augen und schulterlange, kupferrote Haare, die er hinter den Ohren festgeklemmt hatte. Er war vielleicht 25, höchstens 30, vielleicht auch 100, je nachdem, wie die Kvaggra alterten... Aber er trug keinen Ohrring. "Guten Tag. Freut mich, daß es Ihnen gefällt." 

"Jepp! Haben Sie Lust, was über meine Heimat zu fragen?" 

"Ich darf Sie fragen?" 

"Klar! Wir Kvaggra reden gerne. Besonders über unsere Heimat. Wir sind sehr stolz auf sie! Also, was möchten Sie von mir gerne wissen?" 

"Weshalb nennen Sie Ihren Vornamen VOR dem Nachnamen, obwohl Sie Bajoraner sind?" 

Er hob abwehrend die Hände, "uh, Sie gehen aber gleich drauflos! Ich bin KEIN Bajoraner, sondern bajoranischstämmiger KVAGGRA. Ich weiß, Sie wissen das nicht, aber dafür kann Ihnen jemand an den Hals gehen. Es ist bei meinem Volk normal, daß wir den Namen in der Reihenfolge tragen." 

"Entschuldigung, ich wollte Sie nicht beleidigen. Stellte Sie Fleet General Nerggad nicht als PRINZ Gragragrua vor...?" 

Er nickte heftig, "ja, ich entstamme dem uralten kvanergganischen Adel. Während der Diktatur durften wir unsere Titel nicht tragen, aber jetzt ist der Adel wieder geachtet. Wir regieren nicht, es herrscht eine Demokratie bei uns, und wir sind auch kein verlotterter Party-Adel, wir sind mehr so ein Rückhalt für das Volk. Meine große Schwester, Königin Adira Gragragrua, ist Präsidentin. Aber das ist reiner Zufall. Nein, eigentlich nicht, der Adel hat den Widerstand geschlossen unterstützt und Ada war die Kommandantin der Al Mragh. Aber ich will sagen, daß sie nicht Präsidentin ist, weil sie Königin ist." 

"Verstehe. In meiner Heimat herrscht leider eine Militärdiktatur seit 300 Jahren." 

"Echt?! Bei uns war die letzte auch 300 Jahre, mehrere Generationen habenb sich da die Klinke in die Hand gegeben!" 

"Bei uns auch", seufzte Dukat bedauernd. 

Er hangelte sich bequemer über die Konsole. "Erzählen Sie!"   


Val tippte ihrem Mann auf die Schulter, der sich immer noch mit Gragragrua unterhielt. "Kannst Du Deinen Freund bitte mal fragen, wie das mit den Transporten auf die kvaggranischen Schiffe geht?" 

"Natürlich, Liebling. Wann können meine Leute rüber?" 

"Sobald ich mich mal drum gekümmert habe", gab der Kvaggra kleinlaut zu. "Okay, was brauchen wir? Eine Andockrampe, die frei gehalten wird... Geldwechsel! Latinum ist wertlos bei uns, jemand muß wechseln. Gibt es ein Geschäft hier auf Deep Space Nine, was das übernehmen würde?" 

"Wenn Sie eine Wechselgebühr erlauben, macht Quark das sicher. Wir können Sie zu ihm bringen." 

"Toll! Ich weiß nicht, welches Schiff wir freigeben, aber darum wird sich Larkka gekümmert haben." 

"Wie werden Sie hier übersetzen? Ich meine, es werden doch nicht alle Kvaggra eine Sprache des Alpha-Quadranten beherrschen, oder?" 

"Das ist kein Problem! Wir haben kleine, telepathisch gesteuerte Chips implantiert. Wir denken, was wir übersetzt haben wollen und der Chip leitet die Übersetzung in Lautschrift aufs Auge. Rumgedreht geht es vollständig telepathisch. Wir hören, was man uns sagt, in der gesprochenen Sprache und bekommen von dem Chip die Übersetzung gesendet. Kompliziert, aber um nach dem Weg zu fragen, Small Talk zu halten und sich was zu kaufen, reicht das. Außerdem können wir fast alle Andhrajiha, das spreche ich im Moment auch." 

"Gut. Gehen wir?"   


Neugierig sah sich der Kvaggra auf der Promenade um. Ein paar Bajoraner, die ihn anstarrten, bedachte er mit tödlichen Blicken und einem Knurren. Erschrocken drehten sie sich weg und der Prinz ließ ein paar sehr unfeine kvaggranische Flüche los. 

"Verzeihung, ich hab Sie nicht verstanden?" 

"Das wollen Sie gar nicht verstehen..." 

"Das ist das Quarks. Gehen wir rein und stellen Sie vor." Dukat führte seine Begleiter in das Restaurant. Den Ferengi entdeckte er an der Bar und ging zu ihm. "Quark!" 

Der kleine Besitzer drehte sich ängstlich um und buckelte. "Legat Dukat und Legat Gawlak! Was für eine Freude! Sie haben ja Besuch mitgebracht! Darf ich Ihnen einen Kanar anbieten? Aufs Haus." 

"Nein, danke, wir sind im Dienst. Commodore, dies ist Quark. Quark, ich möchte Ihnen Commodore Prinz Nargen Gragragrua des Imperiums von Kvanergga vorstellen, den Ersten Offizier der Kandraz, des Flagschiffs der Flotte, die uns eben gerettet hat. 

"Mister Quark, es freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen." 

Dieser Prinz hatte Einfluß, das war sehr gut für seine Geschäfte. "Es ist mir eine große Ehre, Sie begrüßen zu dürfen, Euer Hoheit!", er schüttelte die Hand des Mannes frenetisch. 

"Ich biete Ihnen ein Geschäft an: Wir lassen Besucher auf unsere Freizeitschiffe, während unsere Leute, und ich möchte betonen, daß über 62.000 Individuen unserer Flotte angehören, diese Station und die CRA-Schiffe besuchen dürfen. Da Latinum aber kein Zahlungsmittel bei uns ist, brauchen wir jemanden, dem wir die wichtige Aufgabe des Währungstausches anvertrauen können. Ich biete Ihnen die Exklusiv-Rechte dafür an! Es wird außer hier nur auf unseren Schiffen getauscht." 

Quark konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Das würde ein Geschäft werden... "Ich fühle mich geehrt! Allerdings müssen Sie verstehen, daß ich Ausgaben..." 

"Fünf Prozent?" 

"Hier ist wirklich alles sehr teuer..." 

"Sechs!" 

"Zehn brauche ich schon." 

"Okay, acht Prozent." 

"Stoßen wir auf unser Geschäft an?" 

"Tut mir leid, aber ich muß das alles organisieren gehen. Gleich kommt jemand vorbei und bringt Ihnen unsere Währung vorbei. Auf Wiedersehen!" 

Bevor Quark etwas erwidern konnte, war der Fremde mit den Legats schon verschwunden. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und rief seinen Bruder, "ROM!"   


Keine anderthalb Stunden später fluteten die ersten Kvaggra DS9. Die Bevölkerung der Station war verunsichert, aber auch dankbar, da sich inzwischen herumgesprochen hatte, daß die kämpferischen Fremden in den silbernen Rüstungen ihnen das Leben gerettet hatten. Auf dem Rückweg nahm das Personen-Shuttle Stations-Bewohner mit auf die Harggta, das erste, freigegebene, Freizeitschiff. 

Etwa zur gleichen Zeit erwarteten die Würdenträger der CRA auf der Brücke der Invader ihren Transport auf die Kandraz. Sichtlich nervös standen die Legats mit Gul Damar und Jasad auf der Brücke herum. Sie vertrauten dem kvaggranischen Transporter nicht so ganz. Commodore Gragragrua war schon früher gegangen, um mit seiner Vorgesetzten zu sprechen. 

"Die Kandraz ruft uns. Sie sollen sich auf den Transport vorbereiten." 

"Vorbereiten, hä? Ich werde darauf nie vorbereitet sein", stöhnte Val. 

"Bestätigen Sie, Josh." 

"Ja, Sir." 

Im nächsten Moment erschien schon der flammenähnliche Strahl und erfaßte sie.   


Die vier CRA-Vertreter sahen sie sich neugierig um. Der Raum, der etwa so groß war wie die OPS, war gleißend hell. An den beißend strahlenden, silbernen Wände des runden Raums schwebten vereinzelt Terminals, ungleichmäßig waren sie auch im Raum verteilt, von der Decke hangen große Bildschirme herunter. Sie standen auf einer 30 m² großen Tribüne, wohl die Transporterplattform. Daneben waren bemannte Kontrollkonsolen. Sonst waren keine Bezirke auszumachen. In der Mitte des Raumes standen zehn Sessel, am Rand Konferenz- und Eßtische. 

Fleet General Larkka Nerggad unterhielt sich mit ihrer Brückencrew bei einem Snack, als sie durch ihr Implantat, neben den ständigen Statusanzeigen, eine Nachricht aufs Auge gesendet bekam. Die CRA-Leute waren angekommen. "Wir sollten sie begrüßen gehen, oder?", forderte sie ihre Kollegen auf. Diese nickten begeistert. Sie nahm ihre Zwischenmahlzeit in eine Hand und ging los. 

"Treten Sie bitte von der Transporterplattform", befahl der Computer auf cardassianisch. Dukat, Gawlak, Jasad und Damar sahen sich überrascht um, dann gehorchten sie. 

An der Rampe, welche die Passagiere auf den Boden brachte, damit niemand in Gedanken drauftrat und erfaßt wurde, war sie erhöht, warteten die IVK-Offiziere geduldig. "Guten Tag und herzlich willkommen auf der E. O. K. S. Kandraz E!", begrüßte Nerggad. 

"Vielen Dank, Fleet General. Sie haben ein beeindruckendes Schiff." 

"Wenn Sie das beeindruckend finden, warten Sie erst mal, bis Sie den Rest sehen..." Sie zeigte nach oben. Über der eigentlichen Brücke gab es noch zwei Etagen, die an den Seiten und auf gläsernen Querstegen besiedelt waren. Aufzüge pendelten zwischen den Etagen. Darüber war eine gläserne Kuppel, die einem das Gefühl gab, als würde einen nichts vom Vakuum des Weltraums trennen. 

"Nichts für schwache Nerven", murmelte Val. 

"Das ist unsere Brücke nicht, Legat. Zum Glück können wir einen solchen Anblick genießen, statt uns zu fürchten." Ein Seitenhieb auf Bajor und Föderation. Für sie waren Friedensliebe und Diplomatie Schwächen. "Erlauben Sie mir, meine leitenden Brückenoffiziere vorzustellen: Den Commodore und die Botschafterin kennen Sie bereits, dies sind meine Taktische Offizierin Captain Kardig, Sicherheitschefin Captain Telligg, mein OPS Captain Korggan, Pilotin Commander Rastawjevv, Chefingenieur Commander Joradd, Chefarzt Andhrajiha Officer Johlahrhy, Wissenschaftschef Commander Wergan. Krieger, Legat Dukat, Legat Gawlak und Gul Damar von der CRA." 

Den Cardassianern fiel auf, daß die militärischen Posten von Frauen besetzt waren und die akademischen von Männern. Seltsam... 

"Kommen Sie, besprechen wir die Einzelheiten an einem weniger öffentlichen Platz." Sie winkte Gragragrua zu sich und führte sie von der Brücke.   


Mit dem Turbolift fuhren sie mehrere Minuten, dann öffneten sich die Türen wieder. Die General sprang fröhlich heraus und winkte die anderen zu sich. "Kommen Sie! Nur keine Angst, es ist hier wunderschön. Sie MÜSSEN es sehen!" Sie zeigte mit stolz um sich. "Na, ist das nichts?" 

Val sah sich zögernd um. Sie waren in einem Garten, überall blühten bunte, duftende Blumen, wuchsen Büsche, zwitscherten Vögel und plätscherte Wasser. Sie gingen einen weißen Steinpfad entlang, der von der Sonne angenehm erwärmt wurde. Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten, weil Val überall stehenblieb und sich alles ansehen wollte, erreichten sie eine Laube. "Sie haben recht, General, es ist hier paradiesisch! Sind wir auf einem Holodeck?" 

Nerggad lachte leise, "nein." 

"Was ist daran so lustig?" 

"In Ihrem Quadranten denkt man in so engen Grenzen. Aber das wird sich bald ändern, zumindest für Sie! Das ist ein richtiger Garten. Wir haben viele davon, mit allem möglichen Landschaften. Die Pflanzen, die Erde und der Weg sind echt, die Wärme wird durch Umweltkontrollen reguliert, das Panorama und der Himmel sind holographisch erzeugt. Das ermöglicht einen Tag-Nacht-Rhythmus." 

"Von welchem Planeten ist das?" 

"Andhrajiha. Dies sind die Gärten der präsidialen Residenz. Die Andhrajiha sind ganz verrückt nach Gärten und Flüssen." 

"Haben Sie das schon einmal in Natur gesehen?" 

"Sehr lange sogar. Ich war der Kommandant der Besatzung für die Hauptstadt. Während dieser Zeit habe ich von diesem Garten aus die Exekutionsbefehle gegeben", erklärte sie beiläufig. 

"Ironisch, nicht wahr? Man liebt etwas und zerstört es." 

Sie drehte sich zu Dukat um, "das ist es wohl. Aber ich wünschte, die Bajoraner wären so vernünftig, wie es die Andhrajiha sind. Sie sind nicht so weinerlich, uns die Besatzung ständig vorzuwerfen und sie hassen uns auch nicht dafür. Sie verstehen die Gesetze des Universums. Wir brauchten einen fruchtbaren Planeten, den hatten sie und sie waren nicht in der Lage, sich zu verteidigen. Wir haben nur nach dem Recht des Stärkeren gehandelt." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, "ich wünschte, Sie hätten etwas besseres wie die Bajoraner versklavt. Sie waren es nicht wert, wenn sie mich fragen." 

"Damals hielten wir es für eine kluge Wahl. Bajor hatte reiche Ressourcen, war fruchtbar und hatte verwendbare Bewohner..." 

"Trotzdem. Sie haben mehr Arbeit verursacht, als genutzt. Aber wer ist im Nachhinein nicht schlauer? Setzen Sie sich bitte." 

Val zog ihren Mann und ihre Kollegen auf eine freie Bank. "Das ist ja so aufregend! Dieses Andhrajiha muß ich unbedingt mal besuchen!" 

Die zwei Kvaggra öffneten Schränke, aus denen Terminals herausgeflogen kamen und aktivierten einen Replikator. "Möchten Sie etwas essen und trinken?", fragte der kupferhaarige Mann. 

"Nein, danke." 

"Rotblatttee bitte." 

"Bitte einen Fischsaft." 

"Können Sie mir eine kvanergganische Spezialität, die Sie gerne mögen, replizieren?" 

"Natürlich." Der Prinz reichte Nerggad ein paar Teller und Tassen, bestellte noch etwas und verteilte alles. "Das ist ein Fruchtsalat und eine Tasse Rauchtee." 

"Hört sich lecker an. Und das duftet ja!", schwärmte sie. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihr von dem rauchigen Tee gleich schlecht werden. Der Fruchtsalat roch aber wirklich köstlich. Sie probierte daran. 

"Wir haben was, daß Ihnen gefallen wird: Sie dürfen eine Subraum-Ansprache vor dem Parlament der IVK halten. Das bedeutet, Sie können persönlich... in gewisser Weise, Ihr Anliegen vortragen. Das ist ein EXTREM großer Vorteil. Alles, was Sie noch tun müssen, ist also, eine offizielle Bitte um Aufnahme zu stellen. Allerdings gibt es eines, was Sie wissen sollten: Die wirkliche Entscheidung fällt nicht im Parlamentsgebäude statt, sondern in den Redaktionen der Presseorgane statt!" 

"Was bedeutet das für mich?", fragte Dukat leicht verunsichert. Auf Cardassia gab es keine freie Presse, deshalb mußte er noch nie mit ihr umgehen. 

"Sie sollten nach Kvanergga fliegen, um persönlich vor dem Parlament zu sprechen, natürlich wird die Sitzung live ins ganze Imperium ausgestrahlt, treffen sich mit der Präsidentin zum Abendessen, geben Interviews, lassen sich einen Tag lang beobachten, lächeln in die Kamera und lassen viele harmonische bunte Bilder von Ihrer Familie machen!" 

"So werden bei Ihnen politische Entscheidungen getroffen?" 

"Sehen Sie, es gibt zwei Flügel in der Al Mragh, der altkvanergganisch-imperialistischen Regierungspartei, hinter der 90 Prozent der Bürger stehen. Einer will sofort und egal wie expandieren, der andere zuerst die eigene Lage festigen, bevor man sich Fremder annimmt. Es ist schön und gut, wenn sie mit 51 Prozent aufgenommen werden, aber um ein TEIL von uns zu werden, müssen die Cardassianer für die Bürger zu Landsleuten werden. Und das geht natürlich über die Öffentlichkeit." 

"Mein Mann muß also beliebt werden, damit die Cardassianer beliebt werden?" 

"Genau!" 

Dukat gab eine Mischung von panischem Schrei, Würgen und Keuchen von sich. Alle anderen bekamen einen Lachanfall. 

General Nerggad berichtete nach einer Weile weiter. "Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich Ihnen die Unterlagen geben, wie der Antrag ausgefüllt werden muß. Nargen wird Ihnen helfen, er ist damit vertrauter als ich. Wenn Sie fertig sind, bringen Sie mir Ihren Antrag vorbei und ich leite ihn an die Regierung weiter." 

"Wie umfangreich muß der Antrag sein?" 

"Sie werden ihn in zwei bis drei Tagen fertig haben. Allerdings wird es ein paar Wochen dauern, bis das Parlament entschieden hat und die Volksabstimmung durch..." 

"Volksabstimmung? Was ist das?" 

"Eine Volksabstimmung ist, wenn die Bürger über eine Entscheidung abstimmen", lächelte sie. "Der Aufnahme anderer Völker müssen sowohl das Parlament, der Präsident, der Verteidigungsrat und das Volk zustimmen. Bei solch wichtigen Entscheidungen müssen wir es fragen. Damit wir die nächsten Wochen nicht verlieren, sollten Sie eine Allianz beantragen, die ist schneller genehmigt." 

"Wo ist da der Unterschied?", faltete Val die Stirn. Sie verstand kein Wort von dem politischen Gerede. 

"Wir unterscheiden zwischen Völkern, zu denen wir Kontakt haben, diplomatische Beziehungen und Alliierten. Kontakt haben wir hergestellt. Um diplomatische Beziehungen aufzunehmen, erkennen wir den Anspruch des anderen auf sein Territorium an, tauschen Botschafter aus und wir eröffnen ein Einwanderungsberatungsbüro bei Ihnen, beziehungsweise, Sie sichern uns zu, eines eröffnen zu dürfen, sobald Sie Land erobert haben. Wenn wir Alliierte sind, einigen wir uns zusätzlich auf eine politische Linie, unterstützen uns bei Verhandlungen, helfen bei Kriegen." 

"Und das heißt im Klartext?", hakte Val ungeduldig nach. Sie war erschöpft, sie hatte Hunger und sie wollte endlich in ihr Bett, um die nächsten 26 Stunden durchzuschlafen. 

"Wir erkennen Ihren Anspruch auf das cardassianische Territorium an, beziehungsweise helfen Ihnen, es zurückzuerobern. Wir werden Ihnen Schiffe abstellen, teilen unser Wissen und verhelfen Ihnen zu Ansehen. Aber es wird NICHT UNSER Krieg sein. Wir geben Ihnen nur die Hilfe, die sich für uns rentiert, gemessen an der Entbehrlichkeit der Truppen und dem Nutzen, den Cardassia uns bringen wird. Wenn Sie sich uns anschließen, bekommt jeder unsere Rache zu spüren, der auch nur wagt, mit dem Gedanken zu spielen, einen Fuß auf cardassianisches Gebiet zu setzen!", zischte der Prinz. 

"Sehen Sie? Wenn Sie sich uns sowieso anschließen wollen, kann eine Allianz eine VORÜBERGEHENDE Lösung sein. Aber Ihr Problem löst sie nicht. Zudem: Wenn unsere Alliierten gegeneinander kämpfen, halten wir uns da raus. Aber wenn die Föderation und Bajor unsere Alliierten werden, Sie aber zu uns gehören, kämpft das Imperium von Kvaggra gegen sie", griente Nerggad bös. 

"Sie sagten, die Allianz wäre leichter zu erreichen. Was müssen wir tun?" 

"Ich habe Ihnen hier den Antrag vorbereitet. Sie und Ihre Frau müssen nur noch Ihren Fingerabdruck daruntersetzen", sie reichte ihm ein PADD.   


Dukat las sich den Text in Ruhe durch, gab das PADD seinen Kollegen. Alle vier Kommandanten der CRA konnten keinen Haken entdecken. Nach ein paar Minuten leiser Diskussion unterzeichneten zuerst Legat Dukat, dann Legat Gawlak. Val reichte der Kvaggra wieder das PADD. "Bitte, Fleet General. Wann können wir mit einer Antwort rechnen?" 

Die Frau sah auf eine Uhr. "Hm... heute ist schon Feierabend... Morgen Mittag, spätestens Nachmittag." Als sie die vier überraschten Gesichter sah, lachte sie, "was haben Sie denn gedacht?" 

"In ein paar Wochen." 

"Darauf ist ja notiert, daß Sie sich uns anschließen wollen und das wirkt Wunder... Aber im Ernst, es muß nur durch das Parlament und den Militärrat. Er hat bei allen sicherheitspolitischen und militärischen Fragen das letzte Wort. Je die Kommandanten von Heer, Raumflotte, Seeflotte und Gavrakk sitzen dort, sie ersetzen einen Verteidigungsminister", fügte sie noch schnell hinzu. General Nerggad reichte dem Cardassianer ein weiteres PADD, "darauf steht alles, was Sie über den Aufnahmeantrag wissen müssen." 

"Vielen Dank." 

"Ich muß jetzt leider wieder auf die Brücke", verabschiedete sich die Kvaggra. "Wir sehen uns!" 

"Bis Morgen und vielen Dank!"   


Während Val in ihrem Quartier auf der Kahless schlummerte, brütete Dukat mit Damar, Jasad, Vaalis und Gragragrua in seinem Quartier auf der Invader über den Aufnahmeantrag in das Imperium von Kvanergga. 

Der Halbbajoraner fuhr abwechselnd nachdenklich über seine geriffelte Nase und nestelte an dem bajoranischen Ohrring. "Kannst Du damit mal aufhören?!", zischte Jasad. 

"Was?", verteidigte sich Vaalis. 

"Jo, Du machst mich nervös, wenn Du das tust." 

"Wieso?" 

"Weil ich es einfach nicht vertragen kann, okay?", knurrte der Gul. 

"Meine Herren!", tadelte Dukat sie. 

"Sorry, Jo." 

"Mir tut's auch leid, Nelam." 

"Wir sind alle gereizt, aber das ist kein Grund, uns gegenseitig anzugreifen." 

"Warum machen wir nicht einfach Schluß für heute?", fragte Gragragrua. "Oder wir führen das hier bei einem Glas Kanar im Quarks weiter. Wir treten nur auf der Stelle." 

"Sie haben recht, Commodore. Ich hatte gedacht, es wäre leichter, diesen Antrag zu stellen, aber..." 

"Ich weiß, wenn es nur wie ein normaler Fragebogen wäre! Wenigstens läuft die Allianz-Sache." 

"Wer geht mit ins Quarks?" Vier Hände hoben sich.   


"Okay, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, wird mein Schiff in sechs Tagen fertig sein?" 

"Wie alle! Bei Riga, wir haben drei Wertschiffe, da machen wir so ein paar nebenbei!" 

"Sie können nicht zufällig DS9 in eines Ihrer Werftschiffe reinstecken?" 

"Tut mir leid, Chief, aber dafür müßten wir Ihre Station zuerst in ihre Einzelteile zerlegen!" 

"Überredet..." O'Brien machte sich wieder an seine Arbeit. 

"Eins noch, Commodore: Wo sollen unsere Crews übernachten?" 

"Das werden ja keine großen Umbauten, da können Sie entscheiden, ob Sie möchten, daß Ihre Leute im Schiff bleiben oder in die Freizeitschiffe umziehen." 

"Wenn sie bleiben, können sie sich frei im Schiff bewegen und es verlassen?" 

"Theoretisch schon, aber das Werftschiff wird etwas weiter entfernt "parken"..." 

"Dann hole ich sie lieber runter. Ich möchte auch nicht, daß wir die Reparaturteams bei ihrer Arbeit stören." Val ging zu einer Kommunikationskonsole und rief die Anmeldung der Harggta.   


Ein paar Minuten später hatte Val Zimmer auf den Raumschiffen reserviert und beamte hinüber, um ihrer Besatzung die Nachricht zu überbringen. Sie haßte wirklich, daß sie ihre Crew schon wieder umziehen lassen mußte, aber es führte kein Weg daran vorbei. "Hi!", grüßte sie ihren Ersten Offizier. 

Der Trill drehte sich zu ihr um, "hi Val! Was hast Du herausgefunden?" 

"Wir können ins Werftschiff, aber wir müssen mal wieder die Zimmer wechseln..." 

"Das darf nicht wahr sein", stöhnte er. 

"Tut mir leid, aber ich kann auch nichts dagegen unternehmen. Ich hab schon Quartiere reserviert. Die Invader und wir wohnen auf der Harggta, wir können sofort einchecken", berichtete sie. 

"Soll ich es ihnen sagen?" 

"Ich mach schon selber. Aber ich hab da noch eine Frage..." 

Das Glitzern in Vals Augen ließ Arin Larys nichts Gutes ahnen. "Wie lautet sie?" 

"Was ist zwischen Dir und Riina? Ehrlich!" 

"Ähm..." 

"Wenn Du die Kleine nur in Dein Bett holst, dann kriegst Du es mit mir zu tun, das weißt Du, oder?" Val hatte Muttergefühle in den letzten Wochen für die Risanerin entwickelt. 

"Daran hast Du nie einen Zweifel gelassen." 

"Gut!"   


Dukat stand nach der Mittagspause mit seiner Brückencrew auf der OPS und trank einen Rotblatttee. "...so vorgehen. Die Alpha-Schicht wird direkt bei Dienstanfang zum Werftschiff und die Invader abholen. Ich vertraue der Beta nicht so ganz..." 

"Wenn die Beta ihre Hände dran hatte, kann es gleich noch mal ins Werftschiff!" 

"Genau!" 

"Legat Dukat", trat eine junge Bajoranerin zu ihnen. Die Milizionärin beobachtete die Cardassianer mißtrauisch, als würde sie im nächsten Moment von ihnen angefallen werden. 

"Ja, Miss?" 

"Sir, Sie werden von der E. O. K. S. Kandraz gerufen. Sie möchten herüberkommen." 

"Ich bin bereit zum Beamen!" 

"Ich gebe es weiter." 

"Wir sehen uns später", nickte er seinen Offizieren zu und ging zu einem leeren Bereich auf der OPS.   


Auf der Kandraz herrschte das übliche Chaos. Diesmal nickte Dukat den Kriegern an den Transporterkontrollen zu und ging sofort zu der Rampe, fuhr damit herunter. 

"Legat, folgen Sie mir bitte", bat eine Kvaggra. 

"Weshalb wurde ich herbestellt, Kriegerin?" 

"Sie wurden von unserer Regierung um ein Subraumgespräch gebeten. Mit unserer Technik können wir eine Echtzeitverbindung herstellen, deshalb bringe ich Sie jetzt zu einem Büro." 

Sie traten in den Fahrstuhl, fuhren auf das zweite Geschoß, auf dem Büros und Konferenzräume waren, vom ersten wurde die Flotte verwaltet. Angekommen schritten sie über einen Glassteg zu einer dunklen Tür. "Kommen Sie mit rein?", fragte Dukat, als die Frau stehenblieb. 

"Nein, Sir. Die Kontrollen stellen sich automatisch auf Cardassianisch um." 

Er hatte von Anfang an die Vermutung gehabt, daß er von Sensoren verfolgt wurde. "Danke." Dukat ging in den Raum, ein kleines Büro, daß nur mit einem Tisch mit verschiedenen Terminals drauf, einem Sessel, beziehungsweise dem, was nach kvaggranischer Meinung ein Sessel war, einigen anderen Geräten und einem Replikator eingerichtet war. Der Replikator war wichtig, da Kvaggra immer etwas aßen und tranken. Dukat wußte von Gragragrua, daß dies ihre permanent angespannten Nerven beruhigte 

Der Cardassianer setzte sich und betrachtete die Monitore. "Datenbank, Kontrolle, Kommando, Kommunikation." Er sah auf dem Komm-Terminal eine Übersicht mit abgesandten und erhaltenen Nachrichten, Anfragen. Letzteres blinkte. Er drückte auf die Schaltfläche, eine Liste der Rufe erschien, er aktivierte den einzigen. Dukat fand das System lästig, aber es war wohl nur Übung. Einen Vorteil entdeckte er, als sich ein weiterer Kasten öffnete und angezeigt wurde, wer ihn anrief. Er nahm an. 

Die Kasten wurden durch das Wappen der IVK und des Präsidenten ersetzt. Als nächstes erschien eine uniformierte, junge Frau auf einem Thron, zu ihren Seiten Flaggen. Ihre Stimme war tief und fest, die einer geborenen Anführerin, "ich bin Präsidentin Königin Adira Gragragrua des Imperiums von Kvanergga!" 

Dukat senkte leicht den Kopf, nicht mal er konnte sich der Autorität der Frau entziehen "es ist mir eine Ehre, mit Ihnen sprechen zu dürfen, Präsidentin. Ich bin Legat Dukat, der erste Kommandant der Cardassian Rebel Alliance." 

"Es ist mir eine große Freude, Ihnen offiziell mitteilen zu dürfen, daß das Imperium von Kvanergga Sie als unseren Alliierten angenommen hat." 

"Vielen Dank, Präsidentin! Wir werden Ihr Vertrauen nicht enttäuschen." 

"Daran habe ich keinen Zweifel. In Ihrer Bitte stand, daß Sie an Ihrem Antrag auf Aufnahme in unser Imperium arbeiten. Wie weit sind Sie fortgeschritten?" 

"Wir werden ihn in drei Tagen fertig sein. Ich muß gestehen, er ist komplizierter, als ich erwartet hatte." 

Ein Lächeln huschte über die ernste Miene der Kriegerin, "man muß eben etwas dafür tun, um sich uns als würdig zu erweisen... Ich versichere Ihnen meine Unterstützung, Legat. Aber meine Macht hat Grenzen. Mein Volk, so darf ich stolz sagen, liebt mich und hört auf meinen Ratschlag. Es wäre jedoch von Vorteil, wenn Sie persönlich vorsprechen würden. Es ist sehr... unpersönlich, nicht mehr als einen Datenträger von Ihnen zu bekommen. Wenn Sie mit einer Delegation auf unsere Heimatwelt reisen würden, würde das selbst den schärfsten Kritiker überzeugen, daß Sie es ernst meinen", erklärte sie. 

"Ich werde es versuchen. Aber ich fühle mich nicht wohl dabei, meine Rebellion alleine zu lassen. Man sagte mir, daß wir für eine Strecke drei Wochen unterwegs sein würden, selbst mit Ihrem Antrieb..." 

"Ja, mit zwei Monaten müssen Sie rechnen. Aber wenn Sie möchten, können Sie Ihre Schiffe und Ihre Soldaten mitbringen. Ich glaube nicht, daß Sie etwas universumbewegendes verpassen werden. Ein paar Schiffe der Suqard können im Alpha-Quadranten bleiben, um Ihre Alliierten zu schützen. Diese Flotte ist seit drei Jahren nicht mehr auf Kvanergga gewesen und ich glaube nicht, daß der Militärrat etwas dagegen hätte, wenn sie zurückkehrt und Sie mitbringt." 

"Das wäre wundervoll, Präsidentin!" 

"Dann haben wir eine Vereinbarung!" 

"Wann können wir kommen?" 

"Ich werde gleich mal mit dem General of the Fleet der Raumflotte sprechen... Spätestens Morgen Vormittag. Sie können dann spätestens in einer Woche abfliegen. Fleet General Nerggad hat im Moment noch Verhandlungen mit den Bajoranern und der Föderation, die wird sie abschließen wollen, bevor sie zurückkommt." 

"Vielen Dank." 

"Wir hören voneinander!" 

"Auf Wiedersehen, Präsidentin."   


Fleet General Nerggad, Commodore Prinz Gragragrua, ein paar Crewkollegen und acht Gavrakk führte der Weg am zweiten Tag im Alpha-Quadranten nach Bajor. Nach der traditionellen Begrüßung und Überreichung der Geschenke führten sie ein Gespräch mit Shakaar. "Nun, wir hören dann ja von Ihnen", erklärte die General kühl. 

"Das werden Sie. Es tut mir leid, daß ich Ihnen noch keine Zusagen machen kann, aber ich entscheide nicht alleine über den politischen Kurs Bajors." 

"Das weiß ich. Aber ich muß Sie erinnern, daß die anderen nicht schlafen. Die Allianz mit der CRA ist geschlossen und es steht schon fest, daß sie sich uns anschließen, heute Abend kommen Vertreter der Cardassianischen Union, für Morgen haben sich Diplomaten der Föderation und der Große Nagus angekündigt, Kanzler Gowron sowie eine romulanische Delegation werden Übermorgen eintreffen. Wir verteilen unsere Hilfe nach Wichtigkeit der Partner, aber einmal werden auch uns die Mittel knapp..." 

Der bajoranische Premier verstand die Warnung und ihm stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf. Nerggad hatte keinen Hehl daraus gemacht, daß das cardassianische Gebiet kvanergganisches würde, mit allen Mitteln. Sie hatten den Friedensvertrag zwischen Bajor und Cardassia nicht selbst geschlossen und wenn er nicht schnell genug war... "Ich verstehe, Fleet General." 

"Ich habe noch einen Termin bei Kai Winn. Auf Wiedersehen!" 

"Auf Wiedersehen. Es war mir eine Freude, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen." 

"Danke." Über die Implantate gaben sie Befehle und wurden gebeamt. Die Assistenten wurden zurück in ihr Shuttle transportiert, sie, Nargen und die Gavrakk materialisierten im Palast der Kai. Sie würden ihre Religionsvertreter abholen. 

"Sie müssen Fleet General Nerggad sein!" 

"Ja, das bin ich, Kai Winn." 

"Herzlich willkommen!" 

"Danke. Dies ist mein Stellvertreter und Erster Offizier der E. O. K. S: Kandraz E, Commodore Prinz Gragragrua." 

Der Mann trat auf das religiöse Oberhaupt der Bajoraner zu. "Ma'am, es ist mir eine Freude, Sie kennenzulernen." 

"Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, junger Mann. Möchten Sie mir auch Ihre eingemummten Kameraden vorstellen?" 

"Oh, das sind Gavrakk." Als sie den verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck der Kai sah, lachte sie still und erklärte laut, "es sind Elitesoldaten. Ursprünglich waren die Gavrakk einmal Teil der Priesterschaft der Göttin Riga. Sie haben die Tempel vor Übergriffen geschützt. Als sich der Glauben an unsere heute meistverehrte Göttin verbreitete, waren die Tempel nicht mehr in Gefahr und die Gavrakk wurden in unser Militär eingebunden. Ihre Vermummung ist Tradition. Durch die Kutte sind sie alle gleich. Es gibt keine sichtbaren Unterschiede zwischen Rassen, Männern und Frauen, schönen und häßlichen..." 

"Ich verstehe! Aber Sie brauchen keinen Angriff zu befürchten." 

"Nein, Sie verstehen das falsch, Kai. Es ist genauso Tradition, daß Gavrakk Politiker und Offiziere bei sehr wichtigen Anlässen begleiten. Es gibt sogar Gerüchte, daß man an der Anzahl der Gavrakk feststellen kann, wie wichtig dem Kvaggra der Anlaß ist", schmeichelte Nerggad ihr. 

Die Kai war zufrieden. "Ich muß sagen, Ihre Priester haben mich beeindruckt. Sie haben ein sehr tiefes Verständnis für den Glauben an die Propheten. Möchten Sie nicht zum Mittagessen bleiben? Bitte!" Sie mußte irgendwie herauskriegen, wie das Treffen mit Shakaar gelaufen war, um wirkungsvoll gegen ihn intrigieren zu können. 

"Adieu pünktlich Feierabend", verabschiedete sich Gragragrua kaum hörbar vom Dienstschluß der Beta-Schicht um 17 Uhr 20. Was nützten einem drei Schichten, wenn man trotzdem viel länger arbeiten mußte?   


Auf dem Rückweg von Bajor, der dank weitreichender Transporter und Transwarp-Kanal nur drei Stunden dauerte, erfuhr die General vom Kommandanten der Raumflotte davon, daß die 56. Flotte, bekannter unter dem Namen Suqard, spätestens in einer Woche nach Kvanergga aufbrechen würde. "Es tut mir leid, Larkka, aber jeder verlorene Tag ist ein verlorener Tag zuviel. Die Präsidentin hat genauso Verständnis dafür, daß die Diplomatie langsam vorangeht, wie ich, aber wir können diese Zeit nicht verlieren." 

"Ich verstehe. Ich werde es schaffen, diplomatische Kontakte zu zwei oder drei Völkern herzustellen. Dann sollen sich die Botschafter um die Feinheiten kümmern, die sind darin sowieso begabter." 

"Sehr gut. Ich freue mich schon darauf, Dich in vier Wochen wiederzusehen." 

"Ich freue mich auch." Sie beendete die Verbindung mit einem Fingerdruck.   


Nach der Rückkehr von Bajor und vor der Ankunft der Cardassianer besuchte Commodore Gragragrua die OPS von DS9. "Hi Legat Gawlak!" 

Val drehte sich zu dem Mann um. "Commodore." 

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Allianz! Ich hab's auf dem Weg nach Bajor erfahren. Super!" 

"Danke, ich freue mich auch. Ich hab noch ein paar Fragen." 

"Schießen Sie los!" 

"Wie ist das mit einem Botschafter? Wo sollen wir ne Botschaft von Ihnen machen?" 

"Brauchen Sie erst eine, wenn Sie Land haben." 

"Tauschen wir Soldaten aus?" 

"Ja, wir sollten zumindest einen Vertreter zur anderen Flotte schicken. Wer kümmert sich bei Ihnen um die Allianz-Dinge?" 

"Dafür bin ich zuständig, weil mein Mann noch über der Aufnahme sitzt." 

"Gut, Sie bekommen Morgen Ihren Austausch. Ich muß noch jemanden suchen. Kann Ihrer zum Beginn der Beta-Schicht auf der Kandraz sein?" 

"Ja, ich muß auch noch einen finden. Wann beginnt die?" 

"Acht Uhr 40. Er soll nach mir fragen. Ach ja, fast hätte ich es vergessen: Wir müssen noch unsere Flaggen tauschen." 

"Habe ich!" Mit einem triumphalen Lächeln holte sie eine Flagge unter einer Konsole hervor. "Was noch?" 

"Danke, ich beame Ihnen unsere gleich hier auf die OPS." 

"Wo soll ich sie aufhängen?" 

"Ich weiß nicht. Wir hängen die Flaggen unserer Alliierten in den Versammlungsraum." 

"So was haben wir nicht. Ich häng sie einfach in den Konferenzraum, okay?" 

"Val, Du solltest zur Untersuchung kommen!" 

"Einverstanden." 

Sie drehte sich schuldbewußt zu ihrem Schiffsarzt um. "Kavon?" 

"Ich bin dann weg!" 

"Ja, Commodore. Du mußt das verstehen, ich habe wirklich viel zu tun gehabt heute..." 

"Val, wir haben darüber gesprochen. Du mußt Dich zumindest ETWAS ausruhen. Es ist nicht gut für Dein Kind. Du mußt bedenken, daß Du keine normale bajoranische Schwangerschaft hast. Du bist genauso Mensch, Vulkanier und Klingone wie Bajoraner. Und Dein Kind ist zur Hälfte cardassianisch. Wir wissen nicht, welche Risiken eine solche Geburt mit sich zieht. Sowohl für Dein Baby als auch für Dich!", warnte er sie. Er befürchtete schon immer, daß sie eine Fehlgeburt erlitt. 

"Gut, ich komm ja schon mit!", maulte die Legat.   


"Und?" Val lag auf der Krankenstation der Harggta und sah Doktor Lartus erwartungsvoll an. Weil er keine Erfahrung mit ihr hatte, erlaubte der Oberarzt, daß er dabei sein durfte. 

"Das Baby ist gesund und wächst. Bisher gibt es keine Auffälligkeiten." 

"Weißt Du inzwischen, ob es ein Mädchen oder ein Junge ist?" 

"Möchtest Du es wirklich wissen?" 

"Ja!" 

"Es ist ein kleiner Junge." 

"Echt? Ich hab mir einen Jungen gewünscht! Das ist ja super! Mein Mann wird vor Freude im Dreieck springen!", strahlte sie.   


In ihrem Sessel auf der Brücke der Kandraz erwartete Fleet General Larkka Nerggad die Ankunft der cardassianischen Schiffe. Sie hatte eine Tasse Kaffee in der rechten Hand, beobachtete den Monitor vor ihr aufmerksam. Am Rand liefen die Statusanzeigen und in der Mitte war das Bild der Neuankömmlinge. Sie ließ die Mauern fallen, die ihren Geist sorgfältig schützen und fuhr ihre empathischen Fühler aus. Sie konnte nun ihre Crew fühlen, ihre Aufregung, Neugier und ihr Vertrauen in sie. Sie lächelte, als sie sich wieder trennte und holte telekinetisch ein Terminal auf ihren Schoß. 

Commodore Gragragrua stolperte auf die Brücke, ein Terminal unter dem Arm, und schüttelte seine Vorgesetzte. "Larkka, hast Du ne Sekunde?" 

"Ja, natürlich. Was ist, Nargen?" 

"Ich wollt nur sagen, daß ich im Bezug auf die Allianz fertig bin." 

"Gut gemacht!" 

"Soll ich noch bleiben oder kann ich gehen? Ich wollte nämlich noch zu dem Gesandten der CRA und ihn auf seinen Dienst hier vorbereiten." 

"Du kannst gehen", lächelte die Kommandantin. 

"Danke! Ach ja, noch was: Gehöre ich zu dem Verhandlungsteam Morgen? Soll ich mich um die Organisation der Reise nach Kvanergga für die CRA-Leute kümmern? Muß ich Morgen den ganzen Tag hier sein?" 

"Nein, bitte mach das, brauchst Du nicht. Ich hab mir schon gedacht, daß Teliha Deine Aufgaben für die nächste Woche übernehmen könnte, damit Du Dich ganz auf Aufnahmeantrag, Reiseorganisation und Co. kümmern kannst. Was hältst Du davon?" 

"Das ist super, danke!" Er stutzte plötzlich, "heißt das, ich hab keinen normalen Dienst mehr?" 

"Solange wir hier sind." 

"Cool!" 

Sie sah ihrem Ersten Offizier nach, bis er die Brücke verlassen hatte. Dann wandte sich die Kvaggra wieder dem Monitor zu. Ein kurzer, heller Piepston war zu Hören, das Signal, daß jemand ihr Schiff rief. Ihre Finger flogen über das Terminal. "Hier spricht Fleet General Nerggad von der E. O. K. S. Kandraz. Identifizieren Sie sich!" 

Das Bild eines Cardassianers erschien auf den Schirmen. "Gul Evek. Fleet General, wir kommen im Auftrag Cardassias. Erlauben Sie bitte einer diplomatischen Delegation auf Ihr Schiff zu kommen. Wir möchten Sie gerne persönlich willkommen heißen." 

Nerggads Gesicht verformte sich zu einem zynischen Lächeln. "Soso, Gul Evek, Ihre Regierung hat Sie also geschickt, um sich bei uns einzuschleimen... Ich kann Ihnen nur einen Rat geben, und ich empfehle Ihnen, ihn zu befolgen: Hauen Sie ab, bevor ich Ihr Schiff in seine Einzelteile und Ihren Hintern in Moleküle zerlege!" 

"Aber..." 

"SIE haben uns angegriffen, mein Herr! Und eine solch törichte Impertinenz toleriert mein Imperium nicht!", knurrte sie. 

"General, ich gebe zu, daß wir voreilig gehandelt haben. Aber wir befürchteten eine Gefahr, hätten wir gewußt, daß wir Besuch bekommen, würden wir niemals auf Ihre Transwarp-Kanäle das Feuer eröffnet", schnurrte der Cardassianer. 

"Taktik, ein Warnschuß vor den Bug des Führungsschiffs!" 

"Abgefeuert!" 

"Nerggad! Sie werden noch bereuen, sich mich zum Feind gemacht zu haben!" Wütend beendete der Cardassianer die Verbindung. 

Durch die Brücke schallte lautes Gelächter. "Die Cardassianer laden ihre Waffen und gehen in Kampfformation", kicherte die Taktische Offizierin der Gamma-Schicht. 

"Das war einfach zu gut! Mach sie bitte kampfunfähig, so, daß sie wie ein Stück Scheiße aussehen, aber noch zurück kommen", befahl der Captain gelassen. Sie beobachtete gähnend, wie die drei Schiffe, obwohl sie sich mit allen Mitteln wehrten, gedemütigt wurden. Sie empfand kein Mitleid, allenfalls Belustigung. Ja, es war doch noch ein guter Tag geworden...   


Ein Kvaggra verließ den Turbolift auf der Brücke und ging direkt auf Val zu. "Legat Gawlak." 

"Guten Morgen. Was kann ich für Sie tun?" 

"Ich bin der Gesandte des IVK, Ensign Horgradd." 

"Klar! Schön, daß Sie hier sind. Was machen wir mal zuerst...? Ah, am besten stelle ich Ihnen jetzt mal die Führungsoffiziere von DS9 vor und dann zeige ich Ihnen unsere Schiffe, ja?" 

"Okay." 

"Der Captain ist in seinem Büro, gehen wir mal zu Major Kira."   


Zum Schichtwechsel ließ sich Glinn Vaalis Jolan auf die Brücke des Führungsschiffs der Suqard beamen. In dem Gewusel konnte er kaum etwas erkennen, deshalb fragte er den erstbesten Offizier. "Guten Tag, ich suche Commodore Gragragrua. Können Sie mir bitte sagen, wo ich ihn finde?" Die Frau zeigte stumm zu einem der Tische. "Vielen Dank!" 

"Morgen!", schmatzte der Commodore. 

Jolan fragte sich kurz, ob diese Leute nirgendwo anders Replikatoren hatten. "Guten Morgen." 

"Setzen Sie sich bitte. Wollen Sie auch was, hinter Ihnen steht ein Replikator?" 

"Nein, danke." Der Halbbajoraner nahm gegenüber von Gragragrua Platz und wartete. 

"Ich mach mit Ihnen als erstes mal eine Führung. Das ist ein VERDAMMT großes Schiff und wenn Sie sich einmal verlaufen haben, können Sie lange suchen. Lassen Sie mich Ihnen ein paar Daten geben: 2500 Bewohner, davon 200 Zivilisten, 1800 Quartiere, 48 Decks, davon drei mit Vergnügungseinrichtungen, vier Krankenstationen, 20 Shuttles, ein Tempel der Riga, zwei Decks mit Trainingseinrichtungen!"   


Val hüpfte mit Ziyal auf die Brücke. "Hi Nerys!" 

"Val!" 

"Du hast doch gleich Mittagspause, oder?" 

"Ja?" 

"Wir wollen uns mal die Harggta ansehen, mein Mann sitzt mit ein paar Leuten über dem Antrag und wir wollen ihn nicht stören, und haben uns gefragt, ob Du nicht vielleicht mitkommen möchtest..." 

"Gerne, ich habe schon so viel darüber gehört, aber ich hatte noch keine Zeit, es mir anzusehen." 

"Das trifft sich ja gut, wir waren auch noch nicht da." 

"Einen Moment." Sie ging zu Sisko. "Captain, darf ich bitte jetzt in die Pause gehen?" 

"Selbstverständlich, Major." 

"Danke, Sir!" Sie sprintete wieder zu ihrer Freundin und ihrer Ziehtochter. "Wir können gehen!" 

"Super! Schauen wir noch schnell bei Quark rein und wechseln uns Geld?" 

"Ich muß zuerst noch meins in meinem Quartier holen", stöhnte Kira enttäuscht. 

"Das macht nichts, wir können Dir etwas leihen. Weißt Du, daß Ziyal schon ein paar Wörter Kvaggranisch gelernt hat?" 

"Tatsächlich? Das ist ja toll!"   


Nachdem sie ihr Latinum in kvanergganische Dollar, der Name war unaussprechbar für Menschen, deshalb hatten die Sternenflotten-Offiziere die Währung so "umgetauft", getauscht hatten, gingen sie zu Andockrampe 12, von der regelmäßig ein Shuttle zur Harggta flog. "Warum beamen die nicht einfach alle Leute rüber?", fragte Kira, während sie warteten. 

"Das wäre zu aufwendig. Ein Flug dauert gerade einmal vier Minuten und in eines von diesen Shuttles passen 50 Leute. Die könnten sie nie in so kurzer Zeit Beamen, ohne, daß die Transporterplattformen unglaublich viel Platz einnehmen würden", begründete Ziyal. 

"Du hast Dich wohl viel damit befaßt?" 

"Na ja, Ihr wart in den letzten Tagen alle so beschäftigt, da hatte ich Zeit... Und ich habe ein anderes Mädchen kennengelernt. Sie lebt mit ihren Eltern auf der Irvta, einem Flugzeugträger und Versorger." 

"Was ist das?" 

"Flugzeugträger sind Schiffe, dessen Zweck ist, viele Shuttles und Jäger aufzunehmen. Die Irvta macht den Pendelverkehr von hier zur Harggta, es gibt nur drei und die sind ganz alleine für den Transport der Leute zwischen den Schiffen verantwortlich. Früher waren es auf der Erde riesengroße Seeschiffe, auf denen Kampfflugzeuge waren." 

"Seltsam! Wozu brauchen sie Versorger? Sie haben doch auch Replikatoren." 

Ziyal lächelte milde und erklärte, "sie ziehen natürliches Essen repliziertem aus religiösen Gründen vor. Wann immer es möglich ist, gehen sie wo essen, wo frische Zutaten richtig gekocht werden. Es gibt noch sechs weitere Versorger, auf allen wird Landwirtschaft betrieben." 

"Haben sie denn auch Tiere darauf?", fragte Kira entsetzt. 

"Nerys, Kvaggra essen doch kein Fleisch!", verdrehte Ziyal die Augen. 

"Ja, klar, hab ich vergessen", log sie. Innerlich atmete Kira erleichtert auf, als das Shuttle kam. Sie würde lieber ihren Mund halten, bevor sie sich noch weiter blamierte.   


Der Chip zeigte ihr die momentane Position, zehn Minuten von DS9 entfernt. "Das ist genug!", befahl sie. "Ich fühle mich nicht wohl dabei, wenn wir uns zu weit entfernen", erklärte sie. 

"Es ist weit genug, Larkka. Wir wollen es ihnen ja auch nicht zu einfach machen, oder...?" 

Die General lächelte, "ja, Du hast recht. Ruf sie." 

"Kanal offen." 

"Admiral Ross, hier spricht Fleet General Nerggad von der E. O. K. S. Kandraz. Wann können wir Sie zu uns beamen?", fragte sie ungeduldig. 

"Ich wollte Sie gerade informieren, daß ich jetzt in den Transporterraum gehe." 

"Das ist nicht nötig. Stellen Sie sich an einen Punkt, in dessen Umkreis von fünf Metern sich niemand aufhält und warten Sie." Ein telepathischer Befehl an ihren OPS Korggan und die Verbindung war beendet. Sie erhob sich aus ihrem Sessel und schritt zu der Transporterplattform. 

"Ich habe den Admiral erfaßt." 

Nerggad nickte dem Transporterchief lobend zu. Jeder kannte seine Aufgabe, auch ohne, daß er einen Befehl bekam, keine Zeit wurde mit bedeutungslosen Floskeln verschwendet. Ein "Sir", wie es die Sternenflotte benutzte, war ihr fremd. Für Kvaggra zählte, daß Loyalität im Kampf gelebt wurde, nicht höfliche Anreden und Befehlsgehorsam. "Beamen Sie ihn rüber!" 

Der Ingenieur bestätigte nicht, schließlich sah seine Kommandantin selber, daß er es tat. 

In dem feurigen kvanergganischen Transporterstrahl erschien ein erschreckter Admiral Ross. Der fremdartige Transporter hatte ihn zu Tode geängstigt. Der Mensch sah sich neugierig um, bis die freundliche, aber bestimme Aufforderung des Computers kam. Er fuhr mit der Rampe herunter, wo ihn schon die General erwartete. "Willkommen auf der E. O. K. S. Kandraz E! Ich bin Fleet General Nerggad!" 

"Admiral Ross. Sie haben ein... beeindruckendes Schiff." 

"Danke." Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, daß er unzufrieden war, weil sich niemand auf der fremdartigen Brücke für ihn zu interessieren schien. 

"Können wir irgendwo uns unter vier Augen unterhalten?" 

"Folgen Sie mir."   


Sie gingen auf die dritte Etage, in einen der kleinen Konferenzräume. Die Kvaggra machte keinen Hehl daraus, wie egal ihr die Föderation war. Sie waren keine Krieger und damit zweitrangig interessant in den Augen einer Kriegerin. Der Konferenzraum war genauso wie die Büros. Funktionell und kalt. "Nehmen Sie Platz." 

Der Admiral setzte sich zögerlich an den runden Tisch und beobachtete, wie sich die Alien-Frau ein Getränk replizierte. 

"Möchten Sie auch etwas?" 

"Nein, danke." 

Sie setzte sich gegenüber von ihm und wiederholte die Standard-Prozedur.   


Als die drei Frauen das Shuttle auf der Harggta verließen standen sie... vor einer Andockrampe. Aber vor ihnen war eine andere Welt. Sie waren in einem Korridor, an einer Seite Andockrampen, an der anderen eine Glaswand, die einen atemberaubenden Blick bot auf die Promenade. Sie ließen sich von der Masse tragen, bis sie einen Turbolift erreichten. "Das ist alles viel größer, als ich es mir vorgestellt habe", hauchte Ziyal ehrfurchtsvoll. 

"Unglaublich!" 

"Hoffentlich gibt es hier so was wie eine Info, wo wir uns eine Karte kaufen können", meinte Val. Als alle sie verständnislos ansahen, zuckte sie mit den Schultern, "wieso? Ist doch ne gute Idee!" 

"Ja, schon, aber ich dachte, Du wüßtest, wo wir hingehen..." 

"Woher denn?!"   


Nachdem sie tatsächlich eine Information gefunden hatten, an der sie ein PADD mit einem Plan und einem Ratgeber bekommen hatten, durchstöberten die drei Frauen gutgelaunt das Freizeitschiff. Obwohl Val darauf wohnte, hatte sie bisher nicht mehr als ihr Quartier, ein paar Korridore und einen Transporterraum gesehen. "Was es hier alles gibt! Sogar eine Springball-Halle ist da! Und ein Stadion für Wettkämpfe! Seht mal, was ist das für ein Gebäude da vorne?", rief Val. 

Kira sah auf ihre Karte. "Der Tempel der Riga. Gehen wir mal rein? Ich war noch nie in einem Tempel, der nicht den Propheten geweiht war." 

"Oh ja! Riga ist doch diese Kriegsgöttin, das ist bestimmt spannend!", freute sich Val. 

"Sollten wir nicht irgendeine Opfergabe mitnehmen? Findet Ihr es nicht auch unhöflich, wenn wir einen Tempel besuchen so wie ein Museum?", meinte Ziyal. 

"Das stimmt! Was kann man der schenken?" 

"Sieh mal in dem Ratgeber nach." 

"Gute Idee!" Val rief sich Informationen zum Tempel ab. Auch ihr war unangenehm, so hineinzugehen, aber sie hatte keine Ahnung, was man Göttern opferte. "Hab's! Die Gläubigen beten, indem sie Kampftraining praktizieren. Sie gehen nicht oft in den Tempel, wenn, nehmen sie zum Beispiel folgende, beliebte Opfer mit: Waffen, Kerzen, Öl und Holz für die Feuerschalen, denke, daß sie damit beleuchten, Lebensmittel, insbesondere Hakknua... das ist gar nicht originell! Wenn ich schon das erste Mal in meinem Leben zu einem Gott bete, soll er wenigstens einen guten Eindruck bekommen!" 

"Ich hab da ne Idee...", grinste Ziyal.   


Kurz darauf standen sie wieder vor dem Tempel, schwer bepackt. Mit leisen, ehrfürchtigen Schritten betraten sie das massive Gebäude. Sie waren in einer großen Eingangshalle mit Statuen. An den Wänden hangen die Feuerschalen, einen Meter große, runde Schalen aus Rigadraggad, dem Metall der Kvaggra, das der Legende nach die Göttin persönlich ihnen geschenkt hatte. Die Wände waren aus mächtigen, schwarzroten Steinen, wodurch die Atmosphäre noch düsterer wurde. Sie sahen Priester, die das gleiche Ornat wie die Gavrakk, nur in rot und ohne Tarnung trugen, Holz nachlegen. 

Von der Halle führten zwei Wege ab, einer in eine weitere Halle und der andere in einen kleinen, freundlichen, gut gefüllten Raum. "Das können wir uns nachher ansehen", flüsterte Val. Sie gingen weiter in einen Betraum. Er war riesengroß, mit gewaltigen Statuen der Kriegsgöttin verziert. An den Wänden hangen Reliefe mit Schlachtszenen, wie im ganzen Tempel. Sie sahen, daß die Anhänger an einer Wand vor einer Statue knieten, ihre Waffen vor sich auf dem Boden, und beteten. 

"Wow!" 

"Das kannst Du laut sagen!" 

"Geben wir zuerst die Opfergaben ab, ja?" 

Ziyal nickte und führte sie durch eine kleine Tür, eine Kurve entlang, in einen Nebenraum. Ein großer Tisch aus Rigadraggad stand in der Mitte des Raumes. Auf und neben ihm standen die Opfer. "Warum haben sie wohl einen extra Opferraum?" 

"Ich denke, daß niemand wissen soll, wer was und wieviel opfert", spekulierte Val. "Ist Euch auch aufgefallen, daß viel mehr Leute im Tempel des Teel sind als hier?" 

"Ich glaube, das sieht nur so aus, weil es ein kleiner Tempel ist." 

"Ist Euch das nicht aufgefallen? Hier sind die Kvaggra und bei Teel die Touristen." 

"Er ist anziehender, weil er freundlicher wirkt. Unser Glück!" 

"Du hast wohl eine Schwäche für martialische Architektur, hm?", grinste Kira. 

"Ich bin noch von Qo'nos geprägt!", lachte die Legat und entpackte ihr Opfer. Sie wuchtete ein Bäumchen auf den Tisch. "Tja, Riga, das ist ein G'tgah. Er gibt Früchte, die sehr herb und saftig schmecken, die Klingonen lieben den Geschmack. Und Klingonen HASSEN Obst... Man muß die Früchte ins Feuer werfen und fünf Minuten brennen lassen, dann die Schale abmachen." 

"Es ist ein gemeinsames Opfer von uns. Ehrlich gesagt, war es gar nicht so einfach, was ausgefallenes zu finden, aber weil wir gehört hatten, daß Deine Lieblingsfrucht die Harggta ist, die so ähnlich schmeckt, hat sich Val daran erinnert." 

"Nerys, möchtest Du auch was sagen?" 

"Hm? Ah ja! Wir haben auch noch das übliche mitgebracht. Je eine Kiste Blutwein, Frühlingswein und Kanar, ne Packung Kerzen und einen Phaser." Kira stellte die Opfergaben so vorsichtig auf den Tisch, als könnte er jeden Moment nach ihr greifen. 

"Wir hoffen, daß Du damit zufrieden bist, Riga. Ich weiß nicht, ob man sich verbeugen muß, oder so, wir gehen einfach normal raus und sehen uns den Tempel noch was an, ja?", fragte Ziyal. 

In einer Flamme, die dem Transporterstrahl der Kvaggra ähnelte, erschien eine Frau. Sie trug einen engen, schwarzen Lederanzug, schwarze Stiefel, die Unterarmspangen und den Gürtel mit dem Schwert, die sie als Kvaggra identifizierten. Ihre Augen und ihr bodenlanges Haar schimmerten feuerrot, ihre Haut war pechschwarz. Obwohl sie äußerlich eine Kvaggra im Freizeitlook war, wußten die drei Frauen sofort, wer sie war. Sie hatte etwas übernatürliches an sich. 

"Ich bin sehr zufrieden", erklärte sie freundlich. Sie schritt, besser gesagt, schwebte, zu dem Opfertisch und begutachtete alle Gaben. Nach einer Weile nahm sie das Bäumchen in die Hand, roch daran. "Das ist ein schönes Geschenk. Ich liebe es, wenn meine Anhänger sich Gedanken darüber machen, was mir gefallen könnte." 

"Das freut uns", lächelte Val, die als erstes aus dem Schockzustand erwachte. "Das sind meine Stieftochter Tora Ziyal, Major Kira Nerys und ich bin Legat Val Gawlak, große Göttin Riga. Darf ich Dich um etwas bitten?" 

"Spreche, sterbliches Wesen." 

"Ich bin Zweite Kommandantin der Cardassian Rebel Alliance. Wir planen gerade unsere Aufnahme in das IVK und ich... ich möchte Dich fragen, ob Du uns in unseren Kämpfen zur Seite stehen kannst. Wir werden zwar die Technik von Deinem Volk bekommen, aber uns fehlt eine Motivation..." 

"Es ist noch nicht die Zeit für Eure Befreiung gekommen. Aber es wird nicht lange dauern. Komm zu mir und rufe mich an, wenn Dich etwas bedrückt. Auch wenn ich nicht persönlich erscheine, höre ich Dich an. Sobald der richtige Moment da ist, um Cardassia in eine bessere Zukunft zu führen, werde ich an Eurer Seite sichtbar kämpfen. Aber zweifle nie daran, daß Ihr mein Wohlwollen besitzt." 

"Vielen Dank, Riga." 

"Es gibt keinen Grund, mir zu danken. Viel Glück auf Eurer Reise nach Kvanergga." Sie wandte sich wieder den Opfergaben zu. 

"Nerys, geht es Dir gut?" 

"Uh... ja!" 

"Ziyal?" 

"Ich fühle mich wohl. Ich hab nur unter Schock gestanden oder so." 

Die Göttin sah plötzlich von ihren Gaben auf und empfahl leise: "Gehe, wenn Du auf Kvanergga bist, in den Tempel Melosras und bitte den Hohepriester um ein Orakel." 

"W..." Bevor Val ihre Frage beenden konnte, war die Göttin verschwunden. Das Bäumchen hatte sie mit sich genommen. Val sah verwirrt in die Augen ihrer Tochter und ihrer Freundin. "Puh! Das hatte ich nicht auf meinem Tagesplan für heute!" 

"Riga ist okay. Wir sollten Daddy überreden, mitzukommen das nächste Mal." 

"Ich kann hier vorerst nicht mehr herkommen. Ich muß erst mal den Schock verdauen!" 

"Du hast doch gehört, was Riga gesagt hat, Val", Ziyal legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, "sie wird Dich anhören. Ich glaube, daß sie Euch sehr helfen wird." 

"Ja, Du hast recht, Ziyal." 

"Tempel hin, Tempel her, sehen wir uns jetzt den Rest an und gehen dann was essen? Ich hab Hunger!", erklärte Kira. Die beiden anderen Frauen konnten sich vor Lachen nicht mehr halten.   


Fleet General Nerggad saß nach dem Treffen mit Admiral Ross an einem der Tische auf der Brücke, genoß ein frisch zubereitetes Mittagessen und unterhielt sich mit ihren Kollegen und Freunden. "Was ist rausgekommen?" 

"Nichts!" 

"Hm?" 

"Ich habe zwei Stunden lang mit diesem Bürohengst geredet und das Ergebnis ist genau: Nichts!", tobte die Kvaggra. "Er hat mir mindestens 20 Mal erklärt, warum es mindestens ein halbes Jahr dauert, bis sich die Föderation entschieden hat, ob sie unsere Alliierten werden wollen. Ich frage mich ernsthaft, wie die Menschen mit dieser perfektionierten Langsamkeit überhaupt bis in unsere Zeit überlebt haben!" 

"Du willst sagen, der hat gar nicht gesagt?" 

"Jepp! Er wird einen Bericht schreiben und dem Föderationsrat mitteilen, was er von der Aufnahme diplomatischer Beziehungen mit uns hält. Das ist einfach eine Katastrophe!" 

"Laß sie doch", meinte die Sicherheitschefin. "Wenn sie sich nicht in den nächsten zwei Tagen entscheiden, können Sie nicht mal einen Interims-Botschafter von der nächsten Basis bis hier bekommen, bevor wir abfliegen. Und dann müssen sie eben ein paar Monate warten, bis das nächste Mal eines unserer Schiffe in die Heimat fliegt!" 

"Du bist ein Genie, Captain Telligg!" 

"Sag ich doch!" 

"Ich hab ihm gesagt, daß ich ihn heute Abend noch mal treffen will, unter den Tisch trinken, Du weißt schon... Da werde ich ihm das Messer an den Hals halten." 

"Cool!" 

"Ähm...", druckste die Pilotin. 

"Ja, Morrigan?" 

"Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll, aber der Große Nagus kommt an." Durch ihr Implantat konnte sie ihre Station überwachen. 

"Scheiße! Wer auch immer gerade die OPS hat, soll doch dem Großen Nagus Zek sagen, wenn er uns ruft, daß ich ihn in einer halben Stunde empfangen werde. Danke! Ich brauch heute wirklich mein Essen in Ruhe. Der Admiral hat mir meinen letzten Nerv gekostet!"   


"Es ist einfach unvorstellbar, was sie aus diesem Schiff gemacht haben", staunte Kira. "Hier gibt es ja von Sportplätzen über Holodecks, Parks bis zu Lebensmittelmärkten alles!" 

"Ja, das stimmt. Wenn das hier schon so ist, wie mag dann erst Kvanergga sein? Ich kann es gar nicht abwarten, daß wir hinfliegen!" 

"Ich bin auch schon ganz aufgeregt", freute sich Ziyal. "Es ist toll, daß ich mitfliegen darf." 

"Ich werde Euch alle vermissen. Sag mal, Val, wird Dein Kind nicht in den nächsten zwei Monaten zur Welt kommen?" 

"Entweder noch auf Kvanergga oder auf dem Rückweg, das ist eine Sache von Tagen. Mein Geburtstermin ist direkt nach unserem Abflug, aber es ist gut möglich, daß wir länger bleiben oder das Kind früher zur Welt kommt." 

"Hm. Weißt Du schon, was es wird?" 

"Ja, ein Junge!" 

"Das ist toll! Habt Ihr schon einen Namen?" 

"Nein, wir sind noch am Überlegen. Wir wissen nur, daß es entweder ein cardassianischen oder kvaggranischer Name sein soll." 

"Wieso ein kvaggranischer?" 

"Weil es unserem Sohn damit leichter fallen wird. Sieh mal, Nerys, sobald die Rebellion gewonnen ist, wird Cardassia ein Distrikt der IVK sein. Wir bekommen die kvanergganische Regierung, damit kommen ihre Parteien, Presseorgane, ihr Wahlkampf, ihre Firmen werden kommen, die Cardassianer ihre Religion annehmen, Kvaggranisch wird Landessprache, die Kinder bekommen keine geistige cardassianische Schulung mehr, die sie auf eine Karriere im Obsidianischen Orden oder cardassianischen Militär vorbereitet, sondern eine Kriegerausbildung für das kvanergganische..." 

"Du glaubst, daß Cardassia so kvanergganisch wird? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß die Cardassianer das mit sich machen lassen." 

"Nerys, ich rede nicht von großen, weltbewegenden Änderungen, sondern von den kleinen Dingen im Alltag. Diese werden im Endeffekt das Volk verändern. Es kann unserem Jungen nicht schaden, wenn er einen kvaggranischen Vornamen hat." 

"Vielleicht... Findest Du nicht, daß Du langsam die Rüstung weglassen solltest? Das muß doch auf das Baby drücken." 

"Ja, aber ich warte noch, bis wir losfliegen. Dann hab ich eh nichts zu tun und werde mich ganz, wie Kavon es verlangt, ausruhen." 

Kira glaubte ihrer Freundin kein Wort.   


"Das wäre der offizielle Teil, Großer Nagus. Kommen wir nun zu dem konkreten." 

"Sehr gerne. Welchen Profit haben wir von diplomatischen Beziehungen mit Ihnen?" 

"Sie können mit uns Handel treiben. Auf Kvanergga, unserer Heimatwelt, sind 3,5 Milliarden Individuen angemeldet, dazu kommen 12 Milliarden von anderen Distrikten und gute 300 Milliarden Bürger unserer Alliierten. Macht zusammen 315 Milliarden zusätzliche Kunden für die Ferengi!" 

Der alte Ferengi überlegte. Ja, was diese Weibliche sagte, war nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Er konnte der bedeutendste Große Nagus der Geschichte werden... "Wir müssen diplomatische Beziehungen zu Ihnen haben, um mit Ihnen Geschäfte treiben zu können?" 

"Ja. Wenn Sie keine haben, dürfen Sie nicht einmal das Gebiet des IVK betreten!" 

"Ihre Händler werden dann bei uns Geschäfte machen?" 

"Ja. Zehn, höchstens 15 Mal im Jahr werden Frachtschiffe aus dem Imperium kommen und unsere Waren bei Ihnen anbieten. Und Sie werden sie dem ganzen Quadranten verkaufen!" Jetzt hatte sie seine Aufmerksamkeit. "Großer Nagus, Sie kennen die Situation: Wir haben bisher nur die CRA zu unseren Partnern machen können und die haben kein Territorium. Ferenginar ist der einzigste Umschlagplatz für die Händler von drei Quadranten!" 

"Das ist ein gutes Argument, Fleet General! Was können Sie mir noch bieten?" 

Sie brauchte die Ferengi, so sehr diese sie auch anwiderten. Wenn sie die Ferengi an Bord hatten, wäre das ein Signal für alle anderen. "Haben Sie schon einmal von Andhrajiha gehört?" 

"Nein, erzählen Sie mir von ihnen. Welche Waren bieten sie an?" 

"Die Andhrajiha sind ein Volk, daß sehr zurückgezogen lebt. Sie verlassen ihren Planeten selten und wenn, dann nur, um auf unseren Raumschiffen zu dienen. Sie haben keinen Kontakt zu anderen Völkern, nur zu uns. Sie sind ein eigenständiges Reich, aber sie haben uns alle diplomatischen und militärischen Aufgaben überlassen. Wer zu uns Beziehungen aufnimmt, tut es automatisch auch mit ihnen. Durch die Isolation sind ihre Erzeugnisse sehr wertvoll..." 

"Ich verstehe, was Sie damit andeuten wollen", grinste der Ferengi. "Einverstanden, machen wir diese diplomatischen Beziehungen! Was brauchen Sie dafür?" 

"Wir tauschen Diplomatenstäbe aus, Flaggen und leihen unserem befreundeten Volk kostenlos ein Stück Land oder ein Gebäude in unserer Hauptstadt, damit dort eine Botschaft gebaut werden kann. Stop! Ich weiß, was Sie sagen wollen, aber bedenken Sie, daß Sie von uns das gleiche bekommen." 

"Sie können ein Stück Land bekommen. Aber Sie müssen sich Ihre Botschaft selber bauen." 

"Gut! Lesen Sie den Vertrag durch und signieren Sie ihn." Zufriedenen reichte Nerggad ihm ein PADD. 

"Ich habe Diplomaten mitgebracht, was ist mit Ihnen?" 

"Ich habe auch welche mit, ich sende sie gleich auf Ihr Schiff. Ich vermute, Sie möchten einen Mann?" 

"Ein Mann wird schneller ernst genommen." 

"Kein Problem." Sie unterzeichnete das PADD auch und verband es mit einem Computer, damit der Vertrag weitergesendet wurde. "Es hat mich gefreut, mit Ihnen Geschäfte zu machen, Großer Nagus!" 

"Mich ebenfalls, Fleet General!"   


"Admiral Ross!" Sisko stand vor Schock unbeweglich in seiner Bürotür. "Sir, es tut mir leid, ich hab nicht gewußt, daß Sie jetzt kommen sollten, sonst hätte ich für einen Empfang gesorgt", stotterte er. 

"Das konnten Sie nicht wissen. Legat Dukat hat mich direkt auf die OPS beamen lassen." 

"Sie waren bei Legat Dukat, Sir?" 

"Ja, Fleet General Nerggad empfahl mir ein Gespräch mit der Cardassian Rebel Alliance, da sie bald der Vertreter des IVK im Alpha-Quadranten sein würde. Können wir uns Ihrem Büro unterhalten?" 

"Kommen Sie bitte, Sir." Hinter dem Admiral schloß er die Tür und setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel. "Ich vermute, Sie sind nicht zu einem Freundschaftsbesuch gekommen...?" 

"Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich hergekommen, um mit den Kvaggra Verhandlungen zu führen." 

"Ich habe selbst Fleet General Nerggads Verhandlungskünste erlebt..." 

"Ja, sie ist eine... eigenwillige Frau. Ich hoffte, daß Sie mir ein paar Tips geben könnten, was man im Umgang mit den Kvaggra beachten sollte, Captain." 

Wenn Ross ihn um Hilfe fragte, dann mußte es ernst sein, befürchtete der Abgesandte. "Es tut mir leid, aber ich weiß nicht viel über die Kvaggra. Man muß sehr vorsichtig sein, was man sagt", er rieb sich die Würgemale am Hals, "sie essen und trinken während des Dienstes, sind redselig, quirlig, das ist aber nicht böse gemeint. Sie verehren eine Kriegsgöttin mit Namen Riga. Das ist alles, ich gehe ihnen nach Möglichkeit aus dem Weg. Legat Dukat weiß mehr, er hat irgendein Gespür für sie." 

"Ich habe gesehen, daß zwei kvanergganische Offiziere hier auf der Brücke sind." 

"Ja, der eine ist Commodore Prinz Gragragrua, er hilft den Cardassianern bei ihrer Aufnahme und ist eine Art Organisator, der andere ist der Gesandte. Sie beachten die Sternenflotte und die Miliz nicht. Sie sind hier, weil die CRA-Schiffe in den Wertschiffen repariert werden und evakuiert sind. Derzeit wird die CRA über unsere OPS gelenkt." Sisko machte keinen Hehl daraus, daß ihm das nicht gefiel. 

"Was sagt der Erste Minister dazu?" 

"Er ist derjenige, der es ihnen erlaubt hat, Sir." 

"Aber diese Station untersteht der Verwaltung der Sternenflotte!" 

"Sir, darf ich offen sprechen?" 

"Fangen Sie an!" 

Sisko atmete tief durch. "Admiral Ross, die Bajoraner brauchen uns nicht mehr. Aus irgendeinem Grund vertrauen Shakaar und Kai Winn Dukat, fragen Sie mich nicht, warum. Mit ein bißchen Hilfe der CRA könnten die Bajoraner diese Station selber führen. Und jetzt ist noch das IVK dazu gekommen, das dringend Verbündete sucht. Sie können den Bajoranern aus der Portokasse zu einer mächtigen Position verhelfen. Nicht einmal die Borg würden dann noch wagen, sie anzugreifen!" 

"Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, aber Sie haben gerade eine meiner Sorgen ausgedrückt. Die Föderation MUß eine Allianz mit den Kvaggra schließen, denn wenn sie es nicht tut, finden sich genug andere, die ihnen liebend gerne bei unserer Zerstörung helfen..." 

"Wissen Sie schon, daß Morgen die Romulaner kommen?" 

"Habe davon gehört. Die Achse Cardassia-Bajor wird gefährlich, aber Cardassia-Bajor-Romulus..." 

"Trotzdem halte ich die Kvaggra nicht für schlecht. Wir können eine direkte Konfrontation vermeiden, was mir Sorgen macht, das sind die Cardassianer. Dukat hat allen Grund, uns schaden zu wollen." 

"Ich weiß. Ich habe heute Abend eine Einladung von der General bekommen. Zu einem Drink." 

"Ich rate Ihnen, vorher zu Doktor Bashir zu gehen. Der Alkohol der Kvaggra soll sehr stark sein, Sir." 

"Captain, ich hab mir schon Wetttrinken mit Klingonen geliefert. Ich habe keine Angst vor Blutwein!" 

"Ja, Sir." Sisko war sicher, daß der Admiral seine Meinung ändern würde. Er hatte Cardassianer gesehen, die nach zwei Gläsern bewußtlos auf der Krankenstation lagen.   


Am nächsten Morgen schwankte der Admiral mit unsicheren Schritten aus dem Turbolift. "Sie sehen schlecht aus, Sir", kommentierte Sisko. Er konnte sich ein Grinsen nur schwer verkneifen. 

"Mein Promillespiegel lag auch im toxischen Bereich! Ihr Doktor hat mich die ganze Nacht über auf der Krankenstation behalten." 

"Promille?", fragte Dax unschuldig. 

"Fleet General Nerggad hat unsere Verhandlungen in eine Bar verlegt und hat mir irgend etwas eingeflößt, was nicht für Menschen geeignet war." 

"Ihre erste Erfahrung mit kvanergganischem Schnaps, hä?", grinste ein Kvaggra mit unverhohlener Schadenfreude. 

"Ja, das kann man sagen. Wer sind Sie und was tun Sie auf der OPS?" 

"Ich bin Commodore Prinz Gragragrua von Kvanergga", stellte er sich überheblich vor. "Erster Offizier der E. O. K. S. Kandraz und Zweiter Kommandant der 56. Flotte Suqard!" 

"Admiral Ross! Sie haben mir immer noch nicht gesagt, was Sie hier tun, Commodore!" 

Genau die falsche Reaktion. Für einen kvaggranischen Soldaten war es selbstverständlich, daß er keinen Grund brauchte, um sich irgendwo aufzuhalten. Er hob eine Augenbraue, dann hob er den Admiral mit einer Hand an seinem Hals hoch. "Können Sie das noch mal wiederholen?" 

"Sicherheit", gurgelte er. 

Dukat, der die Attacke erwartet hatte, legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Kvaggra. "Nargen, laß ihn einfach gehen und ignoriere ihn. Du wirst damit doch nur erreichen, daß Du Deine kostbare Zeit bei der Sicherheit verschwenden mußt." 

Der Krieger runzelte seine Stirn, dann ließ er den halbbewußtlosen Mann los. "Du hast recht! Eigentlich sollte ich so minderwertige Spezies gar nicht beachten, aber ich brauchte jemanden, an dem ich meine Wut auslassen konnte und er sah so einladend aus... Gehen wir ins Quarks und machen weiter mit Eurem Antrag?" 

"Gehen wir!" Er wollte unbedingt eine Krise mit der Föderation vermeiden. 

Admiral Ross sah den zwei Männern wütend nach. "Captain! Warum tun Sie nichts?!" 

"Was soll ich denn tun?" 

"Dieser Mann hat mich angefallen!" 

"Bei allem Respekt, Sir, aber Sie sind sehr gut davongekommen." 

"Captain Sisko! Sie müssen ihn arretieren lassen!" 

"Und was wollen Sie damit erreichen?", fragte der andere Kvaggra auf der Brücke sarkastisch. "Ihre Kraftfelder und Schilde sind kein Problem für unsere Schilde und wenn Sie einen Bürger des IVK festnehmen, hat die General keine andere Wahl, als Deep Space Nine zu zerstören. Die Chancen liegen bei 80 Prozent, daß es dafür sogar zu einem Krieg kommt. Und wir wissen beide, daß die Föderation keine Chance gegen uns hat!" 

"Das wird noch Folgen haben!", knurrte er, um sein Gesicht zu wahren. Der Kvaggra lachte und wendete sich wieder seinem Flirt mit einer Bajoranerin zu.   


"Ich hab gesehen, daß Deine Frau schwanger ist. Wann bekommt sie Euer Kind?" 

"In fünf Wochen." 

"Super, dann wird es mit etwas Glück noch auf Kvanergga geboren!" 

"Ich hoffe es. Wenn sie das Kind zur Welt bringt, wenn wir zurückfliegen und gerade die meiste Arbeit haben, dann wird sie noch nervöser sein." 

"Nicht nur das, es heißt, daß Kinder, die auf Kvanergga geboren werden, Glück in ihrem Leben haben. Vielleicht auch, weil Priester die Geburtshelfer sind." 

"Wessen Priester? Ist das eine von Euren Traditionen?" 

"Ja. Hain ist der Gott des Lebens, auch des humanoiden. Die Frau geht in die Klinik, sobald die Wehen starten. Es gibt ein spezielles Gebäude, das Geburtshaus, daß zugleich ein Tempel des Hain ist. Sie bekommt einen Gebärraum, der mit der besten Technik ausgestattet ist, die wir haben. Ein Arzt, Priester und Pfleger stehen allein ihr zur Verfügung. Natürlich nicht nur Männer, wir haben neben er, sie, es eine Form für beide Geschlechter, die meinen wir mit der männlichen." 

"Ich dachte schon, Ihr habt eine patriarchalische Gesellschaft." 

"Nein, gleichberechtigt. Nach etwa drei Eurer Stunden wird das Kind geboren, wobei der Priester es in Empfang nimmt und segnet. Dann werden Mutter und Kind untersucht. Die DNS des Kinds wird auf Mutationen geprüft, wenn die Eltern Einwanderer sind, deren genetische Anpassung unfertig ist, das dauert drei Jahre, ist es weder Kvaggra noch die Spezies der Eltern, was gefährlich ist, deshalb sollen sie auch keine Kinder bekommen, aber die Leute hören nie drauf... Dann muß das Kind Naniten bekommen, aber das ist schlecht, weil die Anpassung sehr anstrengend für einen Baby-Körper ist und es lernt nicht natürlich, seine Fähigkeiten zu benutzen." 

"Warum verbietet Ihr es nicht, während der Anpassung schwanger zu werden?" 

"Das haben wir! Aber wenn's passiert, stehen wir da, Abtreibung ist verboten. Wenn die Babies mißgebildet sind, kann selbst unsere Technik nichts mehr machen. Nun, das ist bei Deiner Frau zum Glück kein Problem! Es wird durchgecheckt, bekommt den Chip implantiert, das übliche. Wenn beide gesund sind, können sie nach Hause gehen." 

"Sind die Väter bei der Geburt dabei?" 

"Nein, zu oft haben sie Ärzte attackiert, weil sie meinten, die Behandlung ihrer Frauen besser zu wissen... Eh die weibliche Verwandtschaft kommt, ist das Kind schon da. Ach ja, Schwangere arbeiten bis zum Tag der Geburt. Die Details kenne ich nicht, als Mann war ich noch nie bei einer Geburt." 

"Männer sind bei cardassianischen Geburten auch verboten. Es dürfen NUR Frauen dabei sein." 

"Wenn sich Ihre Frau ein Geburtshaus ausgesucht hat, kann sie vorher sagen, daß sie nur weibliche Betreuung möchte. Sicher wäre es gut, wenn sich die Ärztin vorher ihre Krankenakte ansieht. Garantiert ist es ihre erste cardassianisch-klingonisch-vulkanisch-bajoranisch-menschliche Entbindung", schlug der Commodore lächelnd vor. "Und wenn sie will, können bestimmt auch ein paar Freundinnen und Verwandte dabei sein." 

"Das werde ich ihr sagen." 

"Gut, dann kommen wir mal wieder zurück zu der spirituellen Einstellung der Cardassianer!"   


Fleet General Nerggad erwartete am späten Vormittag eine weitere diplomatische Delegation. Sie haßte diese Aufgabe am meisten beim Erstkontakt. Sie war eine Soldatin, keine Politikerin. Dazu fehlten ihr Talent und Begeisterung. "Ich komme!", stöhnte sie und ging zu der Transporterplattform. 

Kanzler Gowron beamte auf die Kandraz und trat Nerggad sofort gegenüber. Er war etwas überrascht, daß sie größer war als er. "Ich bin Gowron, Kanzler des klingonischen Imperiums!", knurrte er. 

"Fleet General Nerggad, Kommandantin der E. O. K. S. Kandraz E und der 56. Flotte Suqard!", stellte sie sich mit der gleichen Überheblichkeit vor. 

Der Klingone nickte ihr zustimmend zu. "Warum haben Sie eine meiner Flotten zerstört!", wollte er sie dann verunsichern. 

"Sie haben uns beschossen, wir haben uns verteidigt. Und wenn ich mich nicht irre, teilen unsere beiden Kulturen den Standpunkt, daß das Ziel eines hinterhältigen und unehrenhaften Angriffs das Recht hat, seinen Angreifer zu töten!" 

"Sie bezeichnen meinen Bruder als ehrlos?", bellte er. 

"Ja!" Nach einer rhetorischen Pause fügte sie hinzu, "oder wie würden Sie es nennen, wenn jemand versucht, in Frieden kommende Neuankömmlinge zu vernichten?!" 

"Er mußte Vorsichtsmaßnahmen treffen. Sie hätten Borg oder anderen Invasoren sein können!" 

"Wir sind aber keine Borg sondern kvaggranische Krieger!" 

"Ich werde Ihnen diese Beleidigung einmal verzeihen, aber hüten Sie in Zukunft Ihre Zunge, Nerggad!" 

"Ich beleidige Sie, wann ich will und wie oft ich will! Bestehen Sie darauf, daß wir dieses Gespräch vor meiner ganzen Crew weiterführen oder können wir uns vielleicht irgendwo anders die Köpfe einschlagen? Ich würde es nämlich hassen, wenn die ganze Brücke mit Blutflecken versaut wäre!" 

Gowron funkelte sie wutentbrannt an. Ihr Blick wurde keine Sekunde unsicher, geschweige denn, daß sie wegsah. Plötzlich brach er in lautes Gelächter aus. Als er Nerggad schiefes Grinsen sah, klopfte er ihr auf die Schulter. "Sie sind unverschämt, kämpferisch, stolz und Sie haben Humor, das gefällt mir!" 

"Wenn ich noch einen einzigen Konferenzraum sehe, werde ich in meinen Träumen von ihnen verfolgt werden! Lust auf eine Runde mit dem Bat'leth?" 

"Sie können kämpfen?" 

"Sehen und lernen Sie!" Sie traten in den Turbolift. "Kampfhalle!" Während der Fahrt standen beide ohne irgendeine Regung in der Kapsel. 

"Wir sind da!" Die Kvaggra verließ den Lift und wartete, bis Gowron ihr gefolgt war. "Das ist unser Trainings-Deck. Sie finden hier eine Möglichkeit, jede Kampfart zu trainieren, die es gibt!" Sie drückte ihren rechten Daumen auf eine Konsole. Auf einer kleinen Transporterplattform erschien ein Spind. Sie holte ihr Bat'leth und ein Haarband heraus, schloß ihn wieder. Mit einem weiteren Daumendruck verschwand er. "Sie haben Glück, daß ich heute früh keine Zeit mehr hatte, mein Bat'leth zurück zu bringen und es hier lagern mußte." 

"Interessantes System. Haben hier alle Crewmitglieder ihre Waffen?" 

"Ein paar. Die meisten haben sie lieber in ihren Quartieren, ich auch. Aber es ist praktisch, wenn man schnell zum Dienst muß. Die Hallen 48 bis 62 sind für Bat'leth-Kämpfe am besten geeignet." 

"Wie viele gibt es?" 

"100. Es könnten mehr sein, aber man kann damit leben. Gowron, Sie haben ein ernstes Problem. Auch wenn Ihre Schiffe nicht mit ABSICHT UNS beschossen haben, sie HABEN UNS beschossen! Das ändert nicht, daß es ein Unfall war! Und wenn ich Ihnen eins über uns sagen kann, dann, daß wir nachtragend sind. Wir vergessen nicht, wer uns geholfen und geschadet hat. Ich würde Ihnen gerne eine Allianz anbieten, es wäre uns eine Ehre, als Alliierten ein Volk zu haben, das so denkt wie wir, daß uns verstehen kann... Hier wären wir!" Sie gingen in einen Raum und begannen mit dem Kampf. 

Gowron sah sich in der dunklen Halle um, die nur aus Metallboden und Steinwänden bestand. "Nicht schlecht." 

"Danke. ...aber wir können nicht jemand zu unserem Alliierten machen, der uns angegriffen hat und der kvaggranisches Blut an seinen Händen hat. Es tut mir leid, aber das geht nicht. Nicht jetzt. Die durchschnittliche Lebenserwartung eines Kvaggra ist 2500 Jahre. Einen solchen Verrat vergessen wir normalerweise nicht, solange wir leben..." 

"Ich wünschte auch, daß es anders gekommen wäre." 

"Als die Cardassianer gekommen sind, habe ich ihre Flotte so zertreten, daß sie nach Hause GEKROCHEN sind. Ich habe ein paar Schiffe warpfähig gelassen, damit sie von ihrer Schmach berichten konnten, das tun wir immer. Aber ich habe diesem schleimigen Gul Evek nach ein paar Sekunden das Wort abgeschnitten. Glauben Sie mir, ich kann auch Ihr Schiff zerstören und ich kann Sie töten. Ob persönlich oder in Ihrem Schiff. Aber ich habe es nicht vor." 

"Weshalb?" 

"Sie gehen mir nicht auf die Nerven." Nerggad blockte mühelos eine Attacke ab. 

"Sie kämpfen gut, General! Wie eine Kriegerin. Was ist Ihr Angebot?" 

"Freier Abzug und ich werde sehen, ob ich einen unserer Alliierten im Alpha-Quadranten dazu bringen kann, eine Allianz mit ihnen zu schließen." 

"Dann wären wir indirekte Alliierte und keiner verliert das Gesicht?" 

"Genau! Wenn wir Cardassia befreit haben, die Situation ist stabilisiert, dann kann es sein, daß wir mehr wollen vom Targ-Herz Alpha- und Beta-Quadrant. Als erstes werden die fallen, die so dumm waren, sich mit uns anzulegen, dann die, die uns auf die Nerven gehen und dann müssen wir uns ein neues Ziel suchen. Das klingonische Imperium ist groß und es hat den Status eines Feindes. Damit wäre es das logische nächste Ziel. Aber wenn wir indirekte Alliierte sind, werden unsere Enkel eine zweite Chance bekommen." 

"Einverstanden. Wie werden Sie erklären, daß Sie mich nicht getötet haben?" 

"Gar nicht. Ich brauche es nicht zu erklären, weil meine Crew sich den Grund denken kann. Ich gebe Ihnen noch einen Rat: Verschwinden Sie so schnell wie möglich. Getarnt. Die Romulaner werden in vier Stunden kommen. Es wäre besser, wenn Sie ihnen aus dem Weg gehen, denn wenn Sie kämpfen und die werden unsere Alliierten..." 

"Danke, Nerggad." 

"Bitteschön!"   


Val kuschelte sich an ihren Mann, als sie durch die Harggta spazierten. Sie hatte ein weißes Bustier-Top, einen schwarzen Minirock und 10 cm hohe Stilettos an. "Es ist schrecklich, ich bin so dick, Liebling! Ich hasse es, schwanger zu sein!" 

"Du bist nicht dick, Val." 

"Bin ich doch!" 

"Nein, Du bist nur schwanger. Vielleicht würde man noch weniger von Deiner Schwangerschaft sehen, wenn Du etwas... verdeckenderes anziehen würdest." 

"Aber ich hab doch keine anderen Sachen!", beschwerte sie sich. 

"Es gibt Replikatoren, Val", erinnerte Dukat sie. 

"Aber die Sachen, die im Replikator gespeichert sind, die sehen alle so häßlich aus! Das ist gar nicht mein Stil!" 

"Hier ist doch eine Boutique. Warum gehen wir nicht rein und kaufen Dir etwas?" 

Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf. "Du bezahlst?" 

"Ja." 

"Komm endlich, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!", zog sie ihn in das Geschäft.   


Larkka Nerggad ließ sich mit einem theatralischen Seufzer in ihren Sessel fallen. "Senatorin Creetak, ich mache Ihnen einen Vorschlag: Sie gehen jetzt, Morgen Vormittag treffen wir uns wieder und dann sagen Sie mir Ihre Entscheidung, ja? Ich habe in genau... 25 bajoranischen Minuten Feierabend und ich lege sehr großen Wert auf meine Freizeit, okay?" 

"Ich werde mich dann Morgen bei Ihnen melden." 

"Gut, tun Sie das." Die Kvaggra trank den Rest Kaffee, das terranische Gebräu, daß sie in den Replikatoren der CRA gefunden hatte, gehörte schon jetzt zu ihren Lieblingsgetränken, und rieb sich die Augen. Sie rief jemanden telepathisch, der die Romulanerin herausbegleiten würde, unfreundlich, aber das war ihr inzwischen egal, und gähnte. 

"Ich bitte fragen zu dürfen, ob ich Euch störe, teure Fleet General", zwitscherte Botschafterin Nashala in dem melodischen Singsang ihrer Muttersprache. 

"Eure Frage sei gestattet, geschätzte Botschafterin Nashala", erwiderte Nerggad im überaus höflichen Andhrajiha, "Ihr belästigt uns nicht." Sie fand die Floskeln störend, aber es zeugte von guter Erziehung bei einem Kvaggra, einem Mitglied dieses angebeteten Volkes in seiner Sprache zu antworten. 

"Wir fühlen, daß die Verhandlungen mit den fremden Diplomaten Euch anstrengen und möchten, wenn Ihr es erlaubt, anbieten, Euch dabei zur Seite zu stehen in Zukunft." 

"Wir danken Euch für Euer Angebot und nehmen es gerne an. Doch erlaubt uns bitte zuvor, Tochter Andhrajihas, Euch einzuladen in das andhrajihanische Restaurant auf der Ouila." 

"Es ist uns eine Freude, Ihre großzügige Geste anzunehmen. Wir sind uns bewußt, welche Einschränkungen Euch verursacht, in der Gegenwart eines Angehörigen unseres Volkes zu speisen." 

Sie konnte selbst nicht glauben, daß sie das gerade angeboten hatte. Sie würde den ganzen Abend Andhrajiha sprechen müssen, sich vornehm verhalten, durfte nicht laut sprechen, schimpfen und fluchen, Tortur für eine Kvaggra. "Es bereitet uns keinerlei Umstände, laßt uns dies Euch versichern. Ist es Euch recht, wenn wir uns um sechs in dem Restaurant treffen?" 

"Ja." 

"Dann wird es möglich sein, bei dieser Gelegenheit auch über die bisherigen Ergebnisse der diplomatischen Gespräche zu berichten." Sie mußte lebensmüde sein! 

"Wir müssen auf die Brücke gehen." Die Botschafterin in dem weißen, bodenlangen Umhang verneigte sich, wobei die Goldfädchen, die sich über ihr Gesicht und ihre Hände zogen, leise klirrten. Die zarten Schnüre reichten über ihr taillenlanges, blondes Haar in kunstvollen Mustern vom Nacken bis über ihre Stirn und zog sich von fragilen Ringen an ihren Fingerspitzen bis zu Armreifen. 

"Tut das." Nachdem die Frau gegangen war, blieb Nerggad noch eine Weile im Konferenzraum und starrte auf die Sterne.   


Als sich das Abendessen dem Ende zuneigte, schlug Nerggad vor, "es findet gleich ein Konzert auf der Harggta statt, möchtet Ihr es Euch vielleicht ansehen?" 

"Sehr gerne. Jedoch wundern wir uns über Eure überraschende Gefälligkeit." 

"Nun, wo wir bei Völkern zu Gast, die nicht die geringste Ähnlichkeit mit uns haben, wissen wir noch mehr die Vertrautheit zwischen unseren Völkern zu würdigen als sonst." 

"Nun, das Konzert scheint interessant zu sein. Ich habe terranische Militärmusik zu schätzen gelernt." 

Die Kvaggra nickte und nahm noch einen Löffel süßen Obstpüree. "Wir hatten schon immer eine Vorliebe für Eure Küche", gestand sie in flüssigem Andhrajiha. "Unser Vorgesetzter vertrat die Einstellung, daß es nicht reichte, die Sprache eines Volkes zu lernen, um es zu verstehen." 

"Unsere Sprache zu lernen war unabdingbar, da Ihr uns den Genuß von Übersetzungsmikroben, geschweige denn Euren Chips, nicht zukommen lassen wolltet", erinnerte sie ohne Groll. 

"Ja, das auch. Aber nachdem wir uns daran gewöhnten, nur breiige und flüssige Nahrung zu uns zu nehmen, lernten wir Eure Speisen zu schätzen." Sie lachte, "zum Glück sind wir selbst Vegetarier!"   


"Es ist mir eine Freude, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Senatorin Creetak. Ich bin Botschafterin Teliha Nashala, die Zweite Offizierin der Suqard." 

"Freut mich ebenfalls. Wir haben eine Entscheidung getroffen: Wir beantragen die Allianz mit Ihnen." 

"Das erfreut mich zu erfahren." 

"Hier ist das PADD. Unser Diplomatenstab wird gleich mit einem Shuttle andocken. Bekommen wir jetzt die technischen Daten?" 

Die Andhrajiha gab der Romulanerin eine Schatulle, "Darin sind die ersten Datensätze, Senatorin. Den Rest werden die Diplomaten austauschen." 

"Und hier haben Sie unsere ersten Sätze. Die Daten entsprechen 400 terranischen Gigabyte." 

"Wie unsere." 

"Ich muß auf mein Schiff zurück." 

"Gehen Sie nur." Mit einem Nicken ging die Senatorin zurück zu der Transporterplattform. Nashala sah ihr erstaunt nach.   


Am 21. Tag nach dem Erscheinen der CRA auf Deep Space Nine und fünf Tage nach dem Auftauchen der Kvaggra wagte sich Admiral Ross nur zögerlich auf die Brücke der Kandraz. Eine schlechte Erfahrung mit einem kvaggranischen Krieger reichte ihm. Plötzlich würgte ihn jemand von hinten, "was machen Sie hier, Sternenflotte?" 

"Ich... ich bin auf der Suche nach General Nerggad", gurgelte der Mensch. 

"Und wieso hat Sie niemand abgeholt? Sie dürfen hier nicht alleine herumspazieren, genau genommen dürfen Sie sich überhaupt nicht auf diesem Schiff ohne Bewachung aufhalten!" 

"Was erlauben Sie sich, so mit einem Admiral umzugehen?! Das wird noch Konsequenzen für Sie haben! Sagen Sie mir sofort Ihren Rang und Namen!" 

"Ich bin Captain Telligg, Sicherheitschefin dieses Kahns und merken Sie sich eins, Papierfresser: SIE sind auf MEINEM Schiff und hier habe ich das sagen, OKAY?" Die Kriegerin stieß ihn auf den Boden. 

"Das war... deutlich genug. Kann ich jetzt endlich Fleet General Nerggad sprechen? Wo ist Ihre Vorgesetzte überhaupt?" 

"Sie ist in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum." Als der Admiral nach oben fahren wollte, hielt sie ihn wieder zurück. "Da dürfen Sie nicht rein!" 

"Können Sie dann wenigstens die General rufen?!", bellte er. 

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und funkelte ihn verächtlich an. "Vielleicht mach ich das. Vielleicht hab ich zuerst noch ein bißchen Spaß mit Ihnen..." 

Wenn es mit Drohungen nicht klappte, mußte er eben die freundliche Art versuchen, bevor er noch eine Folterkammer von ihnen sah, "bitte, Captain, ich wollte Ihre Sicherheitsvorschriften nicht verletzen. In Zukunft werde ich mich nicht mehr alleine auf Ihrem Schiff aufhalten. Es ist sehr wichtig, können Sie bitte die General informieren? Ich überbringe die Nachricht des Föderationsrats." 

"Na also, warum ging das nicht gleich so? Kommen Sie, ich bringe Sie in einen Konferenzraum, wo Sie Fleet General Nerggad treffen können." Telepathisch rief sie ihre Freundin. 

Der Raum, in den Telligg ihn brachte, sah genauso aus wie alle anderen Räume. Er würde ihn nicht überraschen, wenn noch ihre Betten aus Rigadraggad waren. Er replizierte sich eine Tasse Earl Grey, setzte sich in einen Sessel in der Mitte, den am Kopf des Tisches zu besetzen, hatte er lernen müssen, war ein Fauxpas, und wartete auf die Generalin. Wenigstens waren die großen, erstaunlich weichen, Sessel aus schwarzen Leder bequem. 

"Was wollen Sie, Admiral?" Nerggad ließ sich in ihren Sessel fallen, schwang die Beine auf den Tisch und lutschte an einem Jumja-Stick. 

"Ich habe gehört, Sie haben gestern eine Allianz mit den Romulanern geschlossen..." 

"Ja, das haben wir." 

"Haben Sie ihnen schon Ihre technischen Daten gegeben?" 

"Jepp! Wenn Sie jetzt eifersüchtig sind, die Föderation hatte ihre Chance. "Wer zu spät kommt, den bestraft das Leben", ist das nicht ein menschlicher Spruch?", lächelte sie kalt. 

"Wir können Ihnen nur diplomatische Beziehungen anbieten, dafür meinen wir es aber auch ernst." 

"Die Romulaner meinen es todernst, lassen Sie mich das Ihnen versichern. Übrigens: Wußten Sie schon, daß sich die Ferengi angeboten haben, Friedensverhandlungen zwischen den Klingonen und den Romulanern zu organisieren?" 

Ross schnaubte verächtlich. "Die Ferengi! Daß ich nicht lache!" 

"Passen Sie auf, was Sie über meinen Freund den Großen Nagus sagen, Admiral!" Sie warf ihm ein noch eisigeres Lächeln zu. "Also, was bieten Sie uns an?" 

"Diplomatische Beziehungen. Mehr können wir so schnell nicht aus dem Boden stampfen." 

"Okay, wir nehmen an!" 

"Bitteschön, Fleet General, hier ist die Nachricht des Föderationsrates." 

"Lassen Sie mal sehen...", sie überflog den Brief. "Angenommen! Ich geb es weiter, ja? Sie dürfen trotzdem nicht einfach an Bord kommen, Admiral. Das nächste Mal muß ich sie arretieren lassen. Husch, husch, gehen Sie ruhig zu Ihren Freunden auf DS9!" 

"Auf Wiedersehen." 

"Wiedersehen!" Sie nuckelte weiter an dem Lutscher und sah über die, in ihren Chip integrierte, Holo-Funktion fröhlich summend den Action-Film weiter, den sie in der Föderationsdatenbank entdeckt hatte.   


"Sieh mal, was ich mir gekauft hab!" 

"Was denn?", fragte Dukat seinen Freund, ohne seine Augen vom unter ihnen PADD zu nehmen. 

Der andere Mann verdrehte seine, stöhnte und ließ etwas metallisches vor seinem Gesicht baumeln. 

"Willst Du mich hypnotisieren, Nargen?" 

"Dafür brauch ich doch DAS nicht!", empörte er sich. 

Dukat wandte sich seufzend dem Kvaggra zu, "also, was hast Du Dir gekauft?" 

"Da!" 

"Einen bajoranischen Ohrring?" 

"Jepp! Ist doch cool!" 

"Nargen, was bitteschön willst Du damit anfangen? Du bist kein Bajoraner und Du hältst die Propheten nach eigenen Angaben für, "überdrehte Q-Kumpels"." 

"Blödmann! Den will ich Doch nicht anziehen! Ich weiß gar nicht, wie das geht. Ich hab gesehen, wie die Bajoraner daran rumfummeln, wenn sie nervös sind", grinste er breit. 

"Halt Deine Klappe, setz Dich und helfe mir!", lachte der Legat. Sofort ließ sich der Krieger neben ihn plumpsen. "Du sitzt auf dem Tisch, Nargen Gragragrua." 

"Du hast nur gesagt, ich soll mich setzen, nicht wo", schmollte er und schob seine Unterlippe vor. "He, Quark, bringen Sie uns zwei Gläser Kanar, aber richtigen, ich schmeck den Unterschied! Wo bist Du?" 

"Fertig. Ich brauche nur noch Deine Unterschrift." Er wollte ihm den kleinen Computer gegen die Stirn klopfen, aber die Hand des Kvaggra schoß von seinem Schuh in einer Zehntelsekunde zu dem PADD. 

"Veränderte Gene 4845, 8495, 372 und 1764!" Der Prinz steckte das Gerät in seinen Brustpanzer. "Geb ich weiter. Bereite Dich mal auf die Reporter vor. Was Ihr erlebt habt, das war nichts gegen das, was kommt. Jeder an Bord der Flotte wird sich auf Euch stürzen... Du siehst aus, als hättest Du die Nacht durchgemacht! Warum vergißt Du nicht die Schlafanzüge und legst Dich aufs Ohr?" 

"Ich muß die Invader abholen sobald die Alpha-Schicht beginnt." 

"Acht Uhr ist erst in einer Stunde, warum - danke, hier ist direkt Ihr Geld, lassen Sie uns allein - gehen wir nicht in ein Restaurant und frühstücken was? Wir bekommen bestimmt vom ersten Soularg ab..." 

Dukat mußte zugeben, er liebte das Gericht. Es war frisches Vollkornbrot, daß gefüllt mit viel warmer, brennend scharfer Käsesoße, Gemüse und Rührei serviert wurde. Dazu trank man ein Frühstücksgetränk namens Gabb, der schrecklich süßem Mocca ähnelte, seltener einen starken Schwarzen Tee oder Heiße Schokolade aus Yakmilch. "Gute Idee."   


Gul Damar hatte geplant, an diesem Nachmittag Nelas Tohi anzurufen und ihm von ihrem Abflug Übermorgen Abend zu berichten. Am Nachmittag gab es jedoch eine kleine Feier zur Einreichung des Aufnahmeantrags und die Legats suchten ihn aus, um bei der Planung einer Schulung zu helfen, mit der sie auf ihrer Reise die CRA-Crews vorbereiten wollten für ihr Leben als kvanergganische Bürger und Krieger. Nach Dienstende hatte ihn die Captain der Arabia, Gul Garyk, zum Dinner eingeladen. 

Als er um halb elf endlich in seinem Quartier war, mußte der Cardassianer all seine Beherrschung zusammennehmen, um sich dazu abzuhalten, nicht direkt auf der Couch einzuschlafen. "Gabb!", befahl er am Replikator und nippte daran. "Urgh!" Viel zu stark für ihn, aber er machte wach. 

Damar setzte sich vor seine Komm-Konsole und rief das bajoranische Kloster. "Abend, hat Ihr Computer eine Fehlfunktion?", fragte ein mürrischer Bajoraner. 

"Gul Damar, CRA-Schiff Invader, nein, Sir. Kann ich bitte Mister Nelas sprechen?" 

"TOHI!", schrie der Vedek den Gang hinunter. "Er kommt gleich. Sie sind also der Gul, auf dessen Schiff Tohi war... Hat er sich anständig benommen oder war er bei Ihnen genauso faul wie hier?" 

"Nein, Sir, er war eine große Hilfe für meine Wissenschaftschefin." 

"Wissenschaft!", schnaubte er. "Er soll eine Waffe in die Hand nehmen oder beten!" 

Mühevoll schluckte Damar einen bissigen Kommentar herunter. Jetzt verstand er, weshalb der Junge weg wollte. "Er war pünktlich, fleißig und höflich." 

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Sir!" 

"Dein cardassianischer Freund ist dran." Mit einem mißbilligenden Kopfschütteln ging er weg. 

"Hi! Es tut mir leid, aber ich konnte nicht so schnell kommen." 

"Du siehst schlecht aus." 

"Danke! Ich muß hier die ganze Arbeit nachholen. Ich dachte schon, Du hättest mich vergessen..." 

"Ich hab versprochen, daß ich mich melde, sobald wir abfliegen! Wir werden Übermorgen mit der Flotte des IVK nach Kvanergga fliegen, um dort persönlich für unsere Aufnahme zu werben." 

"Ja, ich hab Gerüchte gehört, daß Ihr neue Alliierte von extrem fortschrittlichen Fremden seid. Steht Dein Angebot denn noch?" 

"Wenn Du zu uns kommen willst, dann mußt Du es jetzt machen, denn wenn wir zurückkehren, sind wir Soldaten des Imperium von Kvanergga und Du mußt deren Militärausbildung machen..." 

"Ich fliege dann Morgen Vormittag ab, ich will mich noch von meiner Familie verabschieden." 

"Bring all Deine Sachen mit, wir werden vorerst nicht mehr zurückkehren." 

"Mache ich." 

"Wir sehen uns Morgen." 

"Bis dann!"   


"'Kay, wie Ihr meint. Aber wir müssen uns wirklich mal entscheiden. In 37 Stunden fliegen wir!" 

"Ja, aber was sollen wir tun, solange wir nicht wissen, wie es weitergeht?" 

"Ich schlage vor, daß wir die Grundausbildung zurückstellen. Ich habe acht Stunden Unterricht täglich geplant, die Kadetten können nicht zusätzlich noch Ihre Schulung besuchen." 

"Okay, Chefausbilder Keldan. Können Sie in 22 Tagen 340 Leute überlebensfähig für die kvanergganische Gesellschaft machen? Lesen, Schreiben, Sprechen, Umgangsformen, Technik, Wissenschaft, Geschichte, Politik, Sozialkunde...?" 

"Das ist möglich", versicherte der Vulkanier. "Die Freizeitschiffe verfügen über umfangreiche Fortbildungseinrichtungen. Des weiteren gibt es Ausbilder, die für solche Schulungen qualifiziert sind. Ich habe bereits mit den dortigen Chefausbildern gesprochen." 

"Sie kümmern sich um die Sache und wir lassen uns überraschen", befahl Fleet General Nerggad. Sie nahm einen Biß vom Schoko-Fladen, schluckte ihn mit Gabb runter. "Nächstes - hätte ich nur Milch genommen, krieg bald ne Koffein-Vergiftung! - und letztes Problem: Quartiere! Es gibt auf jedem Freizeitschiff 100. Sie werden 352 Personen sein, dazu kommen momentan 100 Diplomaten von allen möglichen und unmöglichen Völkern und 40 ihrer Journalisten. Sie sehen unser kleines Problem?" 

"Zu wenig Quartiere!", rief Val stolz in die Runde. "Können wir nicht in leere Mannschaftsquartiere?" 

"Das gehört zu unserer Lösung: Wir haben noch ein paar freie Crewquartiere, es gibt Gästequartiere und wenn dann noch ein paar Pärchen zusammenziehen, reicht der Platz. Wir wollen Sie nicht überall verteilen, nur auf die Freizeitschiffe Harggta, Ouila, Jog, Torgan, Kreuzer Werg und Kandraz. Macht insgesamt knapp 600 Quartiere, jeder bekommt also sein Wunschquartier..." 

"Bajor ruft uns!", schrie der OPS der Alpha-Schicht über die Brücke. "Fleet General Nerggad wird zum Ersten Minister gebeten. Jetzt wollen sie doch unsere Alliierten werden! Wir sollen unsere Diplomaten mitbringen und ihre abholen!" 

"Schoßhunde der Föderation", zischte die Kvaggra. "Sagen Sie ihnen, ich bin gegen 12 Uhr da."   


Mit einem anderen Bajoraner ging Nelas Tohi ungeduldig den Turboluft ab. "Wann kommen wir endlich, endlich, ENDLICH an?" 

"Tohi, wir fahren vielleicht zehn Sekunden." 

"Es sind 18, Essa." Er nahm seinen Koffer von einer in die andere Hand. "Warum hat uns niemand abgeholt?" 

Der andere Teenager verdrehte seine grauen Augen, "weil Du ihnen nicht gesagt hast, wann wir ankommen und jetzt hör endlich damit auf, Du machst mich ganz nervös." 

"Du solltest nervös sein!" 

"Jetzt mach Dich mal nicht verrückt. Wir fliegen ein bißchen mit diesen Kvaggra rum, lernen was und dann kommen wir wieder zurück, was ist schon dabei?" 

"Wir werden als KVAGGRA zurückkommen! Das macht mich ziemlich nervös. Ich bin einfach kein guter Krieger und ich will auch kein guter Krieger sein. Dann hätte ich auch in die Sternenflotte eintreten können, wenn ich Soldat hätte werden wollen!" 

"Dafür kann die CRA so viel schneller Cardassia befreien. Und dann kannst Du auch schneller ziviler Astronom werden." 

"Okay, Du hast recht. Ich hab nur Lampenfieber." Endlich erreichten sie die Brücke der Cold War. Tohi sprang sofort auf das Kommandodeck. "Hi!" 

"Hallo Tohi, wir haben Dich schon erwartet!", freute sich Damar. "Übrigens, ich weiß jetzt, was aus der Grundausbildung... Du hast einen Freund mitgebracht?" 

"Äh... Ja, das ist mein bester Freund Java Essa." 

"Mister Essa, ich bin Gul Damar." 

"Sir, guten Tag. Tohi hat mir erzählt, daß Sie hier noch Personal suchen und da wollte ich fragen kommen ähm.... ob ich hier anheuern kann", erklärte er zögernd. 

"Nun, Sie haben den idealen Zeitpunkt gewählt. Wissen Sie schon, in welche Abteilung Sie möchten und ab wann?" 

"Eigentlich Wissenschaft, ich würde aber auch was woanders machen. Am liebsten würde ich direkt hierbleiben. Tohi hat mir schon gesagt, daß es nicht einfach ist und so." 

"Gut. Tohi, Mister Java, besprechen wir in meinem Büro die Einzelheiten."   


"Captain, ich sehe Sie dann in zwei Monaten." 

"Halten Sie die Ohren steif, Major!" Sisko ging zu Jadzia und nahm sie in den Arm. "Mach es gut, alter Mann." 

"Du auch, Benjamin. Ich möchte noch gerne eine Station haben, auf der ich arbeiten kann, wenn ich zurückkomme", neckte sie ihn. Nachdem sie sich von ihren anderen Kollegen verabschiedet hatte, flüsterte sie Kira zu, "kommt Ihr Freund nicht?" 

"Nein, er ist noch sauer auf mich, glaube ich." 

"Sie tun mir so leid!" 

"Es wird Zeit, meine Damen, um 18 Uhr fliegt die Suqard ab und jetzt ist 16 Uhr 43." 

"Ich weiß, Sir. Welche Schiffe bleiben hier und beschützen Bajor? Steht das jetzt fest?" 

"Ja, zwei Angriffsschiffe, ein Patrouillenschiff und ein Kurierschiff, daß Hilfe holen soll, wenn man uns die Subraum-Verbindungen kappt." 

"Gut! Sollen wir?", fragte sie ihre Freundin. 

"Führt wohl nichts dran vorbei..." Die Trill nahm ihre zwei Koffer und stellte sich in den Transporterbereich neben Kira. Sie drückte noch mal Sisko und Bashir, dann traten alle anderen ein paar Schritte zurück. Wehmütig sah die Trill zu ihren Freunden. 

Kira war traurig, daß sie Deep Space Nine verlassen mußte, aber sie sah auch die Vorteile. Sie hatte sich schon lange Urlaub gewünscht, nun würde sie zwei Monate haben. Und sie war weit weg von Shakaar. Obwohl sie sich nichts anmerken ließ, war sie verletzt, daß er es nicht mal für nötig hielt, sie zu verabschieden. Als der Transporterstrahl sich aufbaute, überwiegte die Vorfreude bei ihr. Sie würden ein paar Diplomaten beschützen und Urlaub machen. Und den wollte sie in vollen Zügen genießen.   


"Einleitung der Vorbereitung zum Transwarp-Flug. Stufe fünf. Countdown 13 Minuten." 

"Alarm A. Formation einnehmen!", befahl General Nerggad von ihrem Sessel aus. Auf der ganzen Brücke herrschte fröhliche Ungeduld. Jeder Soldat freute sich, endlich zu Heimat und Familie heimzukehren. 

"Formation komplett", meldete die CONN Rastawjevv. 

"Stufe vier. Sieben Minuten." 

"Warp-Antriebe heruntergefahren und gesichert. Akkumulatoren haben die Versorgung übernommen." 

"Stufe drei. Zwei Minuten." 

"Transwarp-Triebwerke sind aktiviert. Volle Leistungsfähigkeit." 

"Stufe zwei. Eine Minute." 

"Ich wünsche Ihnen einen guten Flug, Krieger!" 

"Stufe eins beginnt! Transwarp-Kanäle werden erzeugt! 30 Sekunden. Ansaugdruck bei G7. 25. G8! 20. G9. 15. G10 und zehn Sekunden! 500.000 Kilometer. Sieben, sechs, fünf, vier drei, zwei, eins." 

"Wir sind drin!" " 

Keine Fehlfunktionen, Parameter im Optimalbereich." 

"Rufe die Flotte." 

"Haben es alle geschafft?" 

"Wir haben Kontakt zu allen Schiffen!"   


[Ein neuer Spieler 5][1]

[Artemis' FanFiction][2]

   [1]: spieler5.html
   [2]: fanfic.html



	5. Kapitel 5

Ein neuer Spieler 5 Autor: Artemis (Artemis1000@gmx.net)   
Disclaimer: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine gehört Paramount.   
Zeitlinie: Circa 3 Monate nach Zu neuer Würde   
Altersfreigabe: PG-13   
Kapitel: 5/9   
Paare: DU/VA   
Inhalt: Mit seiner neuen Frau und einer kleinen Flotte besucht Dukat Deep Space Nine. Doch dann beweisen die Propheten einen eigenartigen Humor, als sich die Ereignisse überschlagen...   
Kommentar: Ich weiß, die Beschreibung ist bescheuert, aber ich bin darin nicht gut ;-(   


**Ein neuer Spieler 5**   
**_Von Artemis (Artemis1000@gmx.net)_**

Kapitel 5   
  


_„Transwarp-Kanäle werden erzeugt! 30 Sekunden. Ansaugdruck bei G7. 25. G8! 20. G9. 15. G10 und zehn Sekunden! 500.000 Kilometer. Sieben, sechs, fünf, vier drei, zwei, eins."_

_„Wir sind drin!" „_

_Keine Fehlfunktionen, Parameter im Optimalbereich."_

_„Rufe die Flotte."_

_„Haben es alle geschafft?"_

_„Wir haben Kontakt zu allen Schiffen!"_

„Das war eine hervorragende Leistung von Ihnen allen, General", gratulierte ihr Dukat. 

„Danke, Legat! Ich geh die Damen mal begrüßen." Die Kvaggra ging zu Kira und Dax, die noch bei der Transporterplattform standen. „Willkommen an Bord, Commander, Major." 

„Danke." 

„Vielen Dank. Das war eine Meisterleistung", gratulierte Dax. Sie war beeindruckt, wenn sie auch nicht genau wußte, wovon. 

„Dankeschön! Nun, wie wäre es, wenn Sie sich mal Ihre Quartiere aussuchen?" 

„Uh... ja, gute Idee. Wo bekommen wir welche zugeteilt?" 

Telekinetisch leitete sie zwei Monitore vor sie. „Berühren Sie die und sie schalten sich automatisch auf Ihre Sprachen um. Sie können sich dann Zimmer nach Ihren Wünschen auswählen lassen. Kommando, Persönliche Einstellungen, Quartier, Quartierbeantragung. Dann müssen Sie nur eingeben, was Sie haben wollen. In einer halben Stunde hat der Computer alle Fragebögen ausgewertet, Sie werden eine Nachricht bekommen." 

Die zwei Frauen setzten sich an einen der Tische und füllten ihre Formulare auf. „Hm, auf welches Schiff möchten Sie? Ich will hier bleiben." 

„Ich auf die Harggta. Wohn- und Schlafräume... Terrasse? Nehme ich mal, was das auch immer ist..."   


Die beiden Offizierinnen hatten die halbe Stunde auf der Brücke bei Gabb und kleinen Kuchen verbracht, was ihnen Gragragrua empfohlen hatte. Während die Cardassianer gegangen waren, um auf eines der Freizeitschiffe zu fliegen, zu dem Schiff, auf dem sie vermutlich leben würden oder um sonst etwas zu tun, war es ihnen zu unbequem, ihre Koffer durch die halbe Flotte zu schleppen. „Ich hab ne Nachricht!", jubelte Jadzia Dax. 

„Ich auch, das muß für unsere Quartiere sein!" Kira las den Brief aufmerksam durch, in dem die Schiffsregeln und ein kleiner Plan ihrer Sektion war. „Ah, da ist es. Ich bleibe hier auf der Kandraz, bekomme ein Gästequartier auf Deck 23, Bezirk West, Sektion neun. Ist sogar eine Wegbeschreibung bei! Meine Quartierbezeichnung ist 23W0917. Was haben Sie?" 

„Ich komme auf die Harggta, Deck fünf, Sektion 11. Das scheint eines der Hotelquartiere zu sein, weil hier steht, daß ich mich an der Rezeption melden muß." 

„Sie sind ein Glückspilz! Ich muß mein Quartier selber machen, Sie haben 24-Stunden-Service und ein Zimmermädchen." 

„Dafür ist es hier viel spannender." 

Gragragrua kam, die Hände locker auf dem Rücken, auf sie zuspaziert. „Sind Sie zufrieden mit der Wahl des Computers?" 

„Ja, das sind wir. Sie wissen nicht zufällig, wo Legat Gawlak wohnen wird?" 

„Auf Deck vier. Es ist das Deck der Kommandocrew. Von dort sind wir in ein paar Sekunden auf der Brücke." Plötzlich legte er den Kopf zur Seite und hörte aufmerksam einer telepathischen Nachricht zu. „Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte." Der Kvaggra nickte den Offizierinnen zu und sie gingen aufgeregt zum Turbolift.   


Kira schleppte ihren Koffer den Korridor entlang. „Jetzt fehlt nur noch, daß ich mein Quartier nicht finde!", schimpfte sie. In jede Tür war zwar ein Monitor eingelassen, auf dem die Quartiernummer und der Name des Bewohners standen, aber es war mühevoll, immer warten zu müssen, bis sich die Anzeigen auf Bajoranisch umgestellt hatten. „Das hier MUß Sektion neun sein!" Plötzlich öffnete sich vor ihr eine Tür. „Computer, welche Nummer hat dieses Quartier?" 

„Dies ist Quartier 23W0917." 

„Ha!" Froh sah sie sich in der Wohnküche um. Die Wände waren aus Rigadraggad, mit Waffen, Reliefen, Feuerschalen und Kerzen verziert, der Boden aus schwarzem Stein, eine Glaswand mit Durchlaß zur Terrasse, einem von Kraftfeldern gesicherten Vorsprung, konnte mit grünen Brokatvorhängen verdeckt werden. Die Einrichtung war aus Holz und Leder, bis auf Computerkonsole, Replikator und Teile der Einbauküche. Neugierig lugte sie in die zwei anderen Zimmer. Das Bad war häßlich wie jedes, nur in schwarz. 

„Ist das schön!" Beim Anblick des Schlafzimmers blieb ihr der Atem weg. Von dem cremefarbenen Holzbett sah man direkt durch das Panoramafenster in den Weltraum. Sie warf sich lachend darauf. Es war weich und kuschelig. Die Steinwände waren in cremeweiß getüncht, wie der flaumige Teppich, Kleiderschrank, Frisiertisch und Nachtschrank waren aus dem gleichen Holz wie das Bett. Sie erinnerte die Einrichtung schmerzlich an Bajor, das sie für lange Zeit nicht wiedersehen würde. 

Nach ein paar Minuten sprang Kira aus dem Bett und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Sie würde ihre Sachen einräumen, sich über das Schiff am Computer informieren und eine Karte auf ein PADD laden, bevor sie Jadzia abholte. Es wäre bestimmt auch lustig, Val eine Nachricht zu schicken... Aber zuerst würde sie alle Gardinen zuziehen! Ihr wurde vom Ansehen des Transwarp-Strudels schlecht.   


„Das Quartier ist echt schön, hm? Ich freu mich schon darauf, wenn wir ganz in solchen wohnen." 

„Ich denke, es wird cardassianisches Design dann gemacht und kein kvanergganisches. Obwohl ich das cardassianische auch toll finde..." 

„Ich auch. Eigentlich ist es mir egal, ob cardassianisch oder kvanergganisch. Welches Bett möchtest Du haben?", fragte Java Essa seinen besten Freund. 

„Mir egal." 

„Mir auch. Ich nehme dann hier das." 

„Aber ich fand das nett von der Rezeptionistin, daß sie uns erlaubt hat, zusammen in einem Quartier zu wohnen. Alleine fände ich es langweilig." 

„M-hm. Wie lange teilen wir uns jetzt schon ein Zimmer? Sechs Jahre?" 

„Könnte hin kommen. Und jetzt haben wir sogar zwei Zimmer für uns, ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben! Können wir uns nicht nachher einrichten und jetzt erst mal das Schiff ansehen? Ab Morgen ist die Schulung und dann werden wir nicht mehr viel Freizeit haben..." 

„Okay!" Die bajoranischen Teenager ließen ihr Schlafzimmer in einem Zustand zurück, als wäre eine Bombe eingeschlagen.   


„Hi!" 

„Guten Morgen. Na, Ziyal, hast Du Dich schon ein bißchen umgesehen hier? Es tut uns wirklich leid, daß wir gestern Abend so wenig Zeit für Dich hatten." 

„Das ist okay, ich verstehe, daß Ihr viel zu tun habt. Es ist ja auch eine Geschäftsreise", beruhigte sie ihre Stiefmutter. „Was ist das?" 

„Das sind kvanergganische Frühstücksfladen. Da macht man Schokoladensoße drauf, Obst oder Konfitüre, so wie ich jetzt!" Sie nahm einen großen Bissen. Ziyal kicherte. „Was?", lachte Val. 

„Du... Du... Du hast den... Mund voll mit Erdbeermarmelade!" 

„Uups!" 

„Wo ist Daddy?" 

„Immer noch im Bad. Liebling, wenn Du Dir nicht bald die Ehre gibst, ist das Essen kalt! Ich hab extra frisches bestellt!" 

„Könnt Ihr mir was aufheben?" 

„Mach ich, aber ich kann nicht garantieren, daß wir das sehr lange aufheben..." Sie füllte ihrem Mann einen Teller, schüttete ihm Gabb ein und nahm sich noch ein Stück Soularg. 

Dukat kam in Uniformhose und -T-Shirt in ihren Eßraum, setzte sich an den Tisch. „Danke, Val. Val, hast Du da eine Rüstung an?" 

„Äh... ja?" 

Der Cardassianer seufzte. „Du wolltest damit aufhören, sobald wir an Bord sind. Doktor Lartus hat mir erzählt, daß Du schon seit zwei Wochen keine Rüstung mehr tragen solltest..." 

„Ich dachte, Du würdest es vielleicht vergessen..." Sie öffnete die Klammern des Panzers und legte ihn auf einen leeren Stuhl. „Ich hör damit auf, versprochen! Weiß einer von Euch, wie spät es ist?" 

„Zehn nach sieben. Das Quartier hier ist toll, nicht? SIEBEN Zimmer!" 

„Mir wäre ein zweiter Wohnraum eigentlich lieber gewesen als ein Eßzimmer und eine Küche, aber was soll's..." 

„Nargen sagte, ein Eßzimmer gehört zu jedem erstklassigen kvanergganischen Quartier und eine Küche ist immer dabei..." 

„Vielleicht hätten sie etwas Geld in einen Innenarchitekten investieren sollen", murmelte Val. „Freut Ihr Euch schon auf die Schulung? Ich kann es gar nicht abwarten, mehr über die Kvaggra zu lernen. Das wird cool, wenn wir Kvaggranisch sprechen, können wir in aller Öffentlichkeit lästern und niemand versteht etwas!", freute sie sich. 

„Darum geht es bei dem Kurs nicht." 

„Weiß ich, Schatz, aber es ist ein angenehmer Nebeneffekt. Wenn Ihr wollt, können wir in der Mittagspause zusammen was Essen und kurz in Rigas Tempel vorbeischauen. Wenn uns bei der Party jemand darauf anspricht, können wir mitreden." 

„Gut. Ziyal?" 

„Klar, ich geh gerne mit!"   


„Bin ich aufgeregt! Meine erste Stunde! Wo steckt nur Damar?", jaulte Nelas Tohi und sah sich immer wieder in dem großen Saal um. 

„Hinter Dir. Was ist passiert?" 

„Ich hab vergessen, zu fragen, ob ich PADDs mitbringen sollte oder so. Hab jetzt nämlich gar nichts mitgebracht..." 

„Brauchtest Du nicht. Es wird zuerst eine Begrüßung geben, dabei wird uns auch mitgeteilt, was wir mitbringen müssen. Mister Java, geht es Ihnen gut?" 

„Nein, ich fühlte mich ganz schrecklich. Ich hab ein großes Problem mit Schulen, verstehen Sie, Sir?" 

„Dies ist keine Schule, sondern eine Fortbildung, die Ihnen ermöglicht, sich in der kvanergganischen Gesellschaft zu bewegen. Außerdem wird die Ausbildung hier anerkannt bei der Umerziehung." 

„Umerziehung? Ich will keine Gehirnwäsche!" 

Damar konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Essa, Sie werden keiner Gehirnwäsche unterzogen, sondern Sie verfeinern die Kenntnisse, die Sie hier erwerben. Wenn wir in das IVK aufgenommen werden, werden wir Kvaggra. Und Einwanderer müssen sich einer Umerziehung und der genetischen Anpassung unterziehen, so will es das Gesetz. Das ist gut so, weil dadurch sichergestellt wird, daß sich die Immigranten in die Gesellschaft einfügen." 

„Und wieso hört sich das alles nach einer schrecklichen Folter für mich an?" 

„Essa, blamier mich hier nicht vor allen Leuten!" 

„Das ist in Ordnung, Tohi. Jeder hat Bedenken vor solch einer Prozedur, mehr oder weniger." 

„Wie ist das eigentlich, Sie sind alle super Soldaten und wir nicht, müssen wir dann die Militärakademie auf Kvanergga besuchen oder bekommen wir hier noch die Grundausbildung?" 

„Das wissen wir auch noch nicht genau. Die Legats werden darüber mit dem Chief of the Fleet der Raumflotte, dem Militärrat und der Präsidentin verhandeln. Aber momentan halten wir eine verkürzte Akademieausbildung nach der Umerziehung für realistisch." 

Eine Frau und drei Männer betraten die Tribüne des Saales. Sofort verstummte das Gemurmel. Ein älterer Andhrajiha trat vor das Podium. „Guten Morgen. Ich bin der Chefausbilder der Harggta, Andhrajiha Captain Pothahrht. Erlauben Sie mir, Sie im Namen aller Ausbilder willkommen zu heißen. Ich möchte Ihnen nun einen besseren Einblick in unseren Unterricht zu geben. Das erste Ziel betrifft das Verständnis der kvanergganischen Gesellschaft..."   


Während die CRA-Soldaten ihre Weiterbildung besuchten und sich für die Kvaggra der Alltag weiterging, sahen sich Kira und Dax ihre Schiffe etwas genauer an, davon besonders die Freizeiteinrichtungen. Zum Mittagessen trafen sich die beiden Frauen in dem erst zwei Tage zuvor eröffneten Ferengi-Restaurant auf der Harggta. 

„Hallo, Dax." 

„Major. Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe mich verlaufen." 

„Das macht nichts, ich habe auch lange gebraucht, um hierher zu finden." 

„Na ja, bei der Größe der Kandraz ist das auch kein Wunder!" Sie runzelte die Stirn, als ihre Freundin in die andere Richtung starrte, „Nerys, hören Sie mir überhaupt zu?" 

„Bitte? Da waren nur zwei Leute mit FLÜGELN! Die sind von dieser Etage runtergeflogen. Ziemlich steil, aber niemand hat sich daran gestört..." 

„Ach ja, davon wollte ich Ihnen erzählen. Heute hab ich die Datenbanken durchforstet, die für uns freigegeben sind und dabei habe ich gelesen, daß alle Kvaggra Flügel haben." 

„Wirklich? Ich habe ein paar Mal welche gesehen, seit wir abgeflogen sind, aber ich dachte schon, ich wäre verrückt geworden." 

„Nein, nein, das ist richtig. Wenn sie in Kontakt zu anderen Rassen sind, verstecken sie die Flügel meist aus Angst, ausgelacht zu werden. Aber wenn keine Touristen an Bord kommen, fliegen sie auch an Bord der Schiffe. Aus Platzmangel wird hier aber meistens gelaufen. Auf Kvanergga hingegen werden alle Strecken unter 20 Kilometer geflogen." 

„Haben die denn keine Shuttles?" 

„Doch, aber sie können so schnell mit ihren Flügeln fliegen, daß es sich nicht lohnt in der Stadt. Und für die längeren Strecken bevorzugen sie den Transporter, ihre haben eine viel größere Reichweite als unsere." 

„Das ist beeindruckend! Ich hatte noch keine Zeit, zu lesen." 

„Sie sollten sich die Zeit nehmen, es lohnt sich wirklich." 

„Heute Abend will ich mir auf der Ouila das Springballturnier ansehen, haben Sie Lust, mitzukommen?" 

„Gerne!" 

„Und, haben Sie schon Pläne, wie Sie Ihren unverhofften Urlaub nutzen wollen?" 

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe keine Ahnung! Zugegeben, es gibt hier sehr viele Freizeiteinrichtungen, aber drei Wochen ohne die kleinste Aufgabe klingt für mich schon jetzt langweilig!" 

„Für mich ebenfalls. Captain Sisko hat uns zwar den Auftrag gegeben, soviel wie möglich über die Kvaggra in Erfahrung zu bringen, aber alleine PADDs zu wälzen macht auch keinen Spaß." 

„Könnten Sie Ihre Freundin nicht fragen, ob wir an dem Einführungskurs teilnehmen können?" 

„Darüber habe ich auch schon nachgedacht, aber ich weiß nicht, ob das eine so gute Idee ist. Wir sind beide mehr oder weniger von der Sternenflotte und die Kvaggra scheinen mir keine sehr hohe Meinung von der Föderation zu haben..." 

„Das stimmt. Ihnen als Alliiertem würde man vielleicht noch erlauben, dabeizusein, aber mir sicher nicht. Ich habe eine andere Idee! Teel ist der Gott der Weisheit und seine Priester unterrichten in den Schulen, Universitäten und Akademien, nicht?" Kira nickte zögerlich und Dax erklärte ihr aufgeregt, „ich weiß nicht, wie es auf den anderen Schiffen ist, aber hier auf der Harggta gibt es einen Tempel des Teel. Wir können einen der Priester bitten, uns Privatunterricht zu geben!" 

„Das ist eine gute Idee! Ich würde so gerne etwas über die Kultur und das Alltagsleben der Kvaggra erfahren. Es gibt so viele Dinge, die mir noch schleierhaft sind. Zum Beispiel, was der Begriff, „altkvanergganisch", bedeutet und was es mit der Besatzung von diesem Andhrajiha auf sich hat." 

„Ich würde auch gerne mehr erfahren. Es geht ja nicht nur darum, daß wir der Sternenflotte und den Bajoranern etwas berichten sollen, das können die Diplomaten und Journalisten viel besser, als wir, wir müssen uns auf Kvanergga auch zurecht finden. Die CRA-Soldaten bekommen einen dreiwöchigen Crash-Kurs, die Diplomaten wurden für solche Dinge geschult, die Reporter haben Erfahrung damit, aber wir werden ohne jegliche Vorbereitung in dieses Haifischbecken geworfen." 

„Und wir haben ja gesehen, wie leicht Kvaggra zu reizen sind. Der Commodore hat es sogar gewagt, Admiral Ross auf unserer OPS zu würgen, weil er ihm auf die Nerven gegangen ist!" 

„Aus uns haben die in Minuten Hackfleisch gemacht!", prophezeite Dax. 

„Sehen Sie, da fliegt einer mit blauen Flügeln!", staunte Kira. 

„Ist das nicht wunderschön? Ich möchte auch solche Flügel haben!" 

„Ich nicht. Bei dieser Spannweite kann man doch nur hier fliegen. In meinem Quartier zum Beispiel könnte ich so große Flügel nicht einmal ausspannen." 

„Bestimmt sind die Quartiere für beflügelte Leute größer. Seit ich das weiß, verstehe ich auch, weshalb die Korridore so breit sind." 

Jemand mit brennenden roten Flügeln schwebte an ihren Tisch und streckte die je fast zweieinhalb Meter breiten Schwingen vor dem Tisch bequem aus, „guten Abend. Wie ich sehe, finden Sie sich bereits zurecht." 

Kira brauchte ein paar Augenblicke, um den Mann überhaupt zu erkennen. Bisher hatten die Kvaggra immer sehr vertraut gewirkt, besonders dieser, aber ab nun würde sie diese Aliens nie mehr mit den gleichen Augen sehen können. Er wirkte wie eine mythologische Figur. „Commodore Gragragrua! Guten Abend. Wir haben uns noch nicht ganz eingelebt, aber wir machen Fortschritte", lächelte sie. 

„Das freut mich. Ist etwas mit meinen Flügeln nicht in Ordnung?" 

„Ich weiß nicht, aber ich bin überrascht, daß sie überhaupt Flügel haben!", platzte es aus Dax heraus. 

„Tja, wir erachten es nicht als nötig, jedem Fremden eine Anatomiestunde zu geben." 

Dax öffnete ihren Mund für eine passende Antwort auf diese Beleidigung, aber als sie das amüsierte Funkeln in Gragragruas Augen sah, schloß sie ihn wieder. Die Kvaggra machten sich einen Spaß daraus, unwissende Aliens zu provozieren, um sich dann über ihre Wut lustig zu machen oder sie bloßzustellen. Das war ihre Art von Humor. „Verständlich." 

„Werden Sie auch kommen?" 

„Wohin denn?" 

„Sie müssen Ihre Nachrichten lesen, Offizierinnen! Alle Bewohner aller Schiffe wurden informiert, daß wir Mittwoch Abend auf der Ouila in Festsaal eins eine große Feier zu Ehren aller Gäste im Allgemeinen und der CRA-Soldaten im Besonderen geben. Sehen Sie Ihre Post durch, dann finden sie das Rundschreiben mit den Einzelheiten." 

„Nargen, könntest Du bitte Deinen Flügel aus meinem Gesicht nehmen?", bat Dukat halb lächelnd, halb schimpfend. 

„Uups! Ich hab es nicht so gemeint, alles wieder gut?" 

„Du weißt, daß ich die halbe Suqard nach Dir durchgesucht habe, nur weil Du mal wieder vergessen hast, zur Konferenz zu kommen?" 

„Warum hast Du mich nicht einfach angerufen?" 

„Weil Du Idiot Deinen Kommunikator in Deinem Quartier gelassen hast!" 

„UUPS! Bye, Major, Commander, wir sehen uns irgendwann wieder. Also, was gibt es für eine dringende Konferenz über die mich niemand informiert hat?" 

„Das ist ja mal wieder typisch! Nein, Du hast die Konferenz nicht vergessen, Du wurdest natürlich nicht informiert", hänselte Dukat ihn. 

„Halt nur ja die Klappe!", drohte der Kvaggra lachend.   


Val rieb sich gähnen die Augen. „Ich hasse den Unterricht!" 

Dukat legte eine Hand beschwichtigend auf ihren Arm. „Val, Du brauchst nicht zu kommen, wenn es Dir zu anstrengend ist. Ich möchte nicht, daß Du Dich dazu verpflichtet fühlst. Jeder wird es verstehen." 

„Das ist wirklich lieb gemeint, aber ich bin schwanger, nicht krank. Und eine Klingonin hält sich nicht zurück wegen einer bedeutungslosen Schwangerschaft!" 

„Aber Du bist keine volle Klingonin. Menschliche und bajoranische Frauen sind während der Schwangerschaft stark beeinträchtigt, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere. Es ist ganz natürlich, wenn Du geschwächt bist." 

„Ich weiß, Liebling, aber es ist frustrierend!", jammerte die Frau. „Gerade dann, wenn sich die Zukunft Cardassias entscheiden wird, liege ich in den Wehen!" 

„Na und? Du wirst die besten Ärzte haben, die beste Medizintechnik, die beste Versorgung. Und Du magst sowieso keine Repräsentiertermine, oder?" 

„Du hast Recht. Trotzdem fühle ich mich nicht wohl dabei, Dich die ganze Verantwortung alleine tragen zu lassen. Wenn die Kvaggra nicht aufgetaucht wären, hätte ich mit meinem Schiff ein oder zwei Wochen vorher zurück nach DS9 kommen können, hätte von Kavon und einer bajoranischen Hebamme die Entbindung machen lassen und alles wäre ganz ohne Streß und Sorgen abgelaufen. Aber so wissen wir nicht, was kommen wird." 

„Kursus 17, bitte begeben Sie sich in Ausbildungsraum 25", kam eine Durchsage vom Computer. 

„Kurs 17 sind wir", seufzte Val und stand auf von der kleinen Couch. Zusammen mit ihrem Mann verließ sie den Aufenthaltsraum.   


Am nächsten Abend stand das große Fest für die Botschafter, Journalisten und CRA-Leute mit 1000 Gästen statt. Darunter waren diejenigen, um die es ging, sowie die Kvaggra, die kommen wollten. Wer das kriegerische Völkchen kannte, konnte sich denken, daß diese 500 regelrecht hergeschliffen werden mußten. Weil es schon geplant war, bevor die Kvaggra überhaupt den Alpha-Quadranten erreichten, war es kein Problem, so plötzlich einen Termin anzusetzen. Alle Feierlichkeiten fanden auf dem Freizeitschiff Ouila statt, weil es als einziges Schiff der Suqard über die entsprechenden Räumlichkeiten verfügte. 

Wie es bei den Kvaggra üblich war, gab das Flottenkommando nur den Auftrag. Dann schlossen sich die Gastronomiebetriebe der Ouila mit einigen der anderen Schiffe zusammen und organisierten das ganze Fest, von Essen und Getränken über Dekoration, Einladungen bis zur Bedienung. Als Krieger ohne jegliche diplomatische Ausbildung hatten die Kvaggra-Soldaten weder Lust noch Talent dazu, so etwas zu organisieren, es war Strafe genug für sie, einen Abend lang nett sein zu müssen. Und wenn man die Soldaten als Kellner abgestellt hätte, wäre es höchstens zu einem Kampf auf Leben und Tod wegen Verletzung der Ehre gekommen... 

Selbst Fleet General Nerggad machte keinen Hehl daraus, daß sie viel lieber Action-Filme gesehen hätte, als vornehmen Small Talk mit Botschaftsangehörigen zu halten, denen sie normalerweise nicht einmal die Hand geben würde. Als sie mit ihrem Ersten Offizier erschien, ging sie direkt zum Tisch ihrer Clique. „Hallo Krieger!" 

„Larkka, hey! Was machst Du schon hier? Offiziell müssen wir doch erst in 10 Minuten hier sein." 

„Und was machst Du schon hier, Morrigan?" 

„Ach, ich saufe mich besinnungslos bis ich von all diesem Elend nichts mehr mitbekomme!", grinste die Pilotin mit menschlichen Vorfahren. 

„Guter Plan, kann ich mitmachen?", fragte der Kronprinz des kvanergganischen Imperiums. 

„Okay, aber Du mußt uns die nächste Runde holen." 

„Bin schon auf dem Weg!" Er zwinkerte seiner Taktischen Offizierin noch einmal zu und machte sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Bar. „Ich brauch drei Flaschen Blutwein, ne Flasche Jeoa-Schnaps, zwei Flaschen gelben Wein aus Kam und eine Kanne heißen Gabb." 

„Bitte." Auf einem Tablett reichte der Barkeeper ihm die Getränke. Er war beeindruckt. Jeoa-Schnaps war das hochprozentigste Getränk, das die Kvaggra kannten und gelber Wein aus der Polregion Kam war der beste und stärkste Wein ihres Planeten. 

„Danke." Auf dem Weg zurück entdeckte Gragragrua Dukat und seine Familie gelangweilt in einer Ecke der Litanei des Botschafters von Bajor nicht zuhören. Weil er nicht viel mit den Bajoranern im Sinn hatte, ging er ihn erlösen. „Guten Abend! Botschafter, Sie sehen ausgezeichnet aus an diesem Abend!", zur Betonung warf er dem Vedek einen eindeutig zweideutigen Blick zu. 

„Ähm... äh... danke, Euer königliche Hoheit." 

„Ach, Exzellenz, ich bitte Sie, lassen wir doch diese schrecklichen Förmlichkeiten!" 

„Äh... ich... äh... ich habe da gerade einen... alten Freund gesehen, zu dem ich unbedingt gehen muß!" 

„Danke, Commodore Gragragrua, Sie haben uns das Leben gerettet!", atmete Ziyal erleichtert auf. 

„Voilà! Abwimmeln auf kvaggranisch!", erklärte er stolz. 

„So machst Du das immer?" 

„Hey! Das ist meine feine adlige Art!" 

"Und wenn er nicht gegangen wäre?" 

"Dann hätte ich eben ein Date für diesen Abend, ist doch gut."   


Major Kira Nerys und Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax kamen mit gemischten Gefühlen zu dem Fest. Sie hatten bereits Erfahrungen damit gemacht, wie viel Kvaggra bei ihren Feiern tranken und hatten Angst, sich betrunken lächerlich zu machen. Und sie befürchteten, zwischen die alkoholisierten Fronten von Ferengi, Föderationsbürgern, Bajoranern, Cardassianern, Kvaggra, Vulkanier, Andhrajiha, Betazoiden und Romulanern zu geraten. Letztendlich half es aber nichts, sie gehörten zu den geladenen Gästen. 

„Das scheint mir gar nicht so schlimm zu sein." 

„Sehen Sie nicht, daß die Kvaggra alle Alkohol trinken? Einige sehen sogar schon betrunken aus. Und das Bankett hat noch gar nicht angefangen!" 

„Na ja, dann suchen wir uns eben irgendeinen Gesprächspartner aus, der nicht betrunken ist und bringen die zwei Stunden rum, die wir mindestens bleiben müssen." 

„Zwei Stunden sind ein gutes Thema. Die Uhren laufen nach kvanergganischer Zeit..." 

„Oh nein! Das habe ich ganz vergessen! Wie war das noch mal? Der Tag hat 10 Stunden zu je 100 Minuten, 100 Sekunden. 28 Tage sind ein Monat, es gibt 10 Monate im Jahr. Das wären dann...?" 

„Wenn das knapp 28 Standard-Stunden wären... ich krieg Kopfschmerzen von dem Umrechnen!" 

„Ich auch! Sieht so aus, als müßten wir unser Gefühl für Zeit noch einmal ganz von vorne lernen. Das geht schneller, als sich an das Umrechnen gewöhnen. Laß uns einfach sagen, wir bleiben eine zweidrittel kvanergganische Stunde. Das kommt ungefähr hin", meinte Dax. 

„Ja, ich erinnere mich. Drei Stunden sind etwas mehr als eine Standard-Stunde." 

„Eine Stunde und acht Minuten, um genau zu sein. Natürlich wird das ganze etwas komplizierter, wenn Sie es in bajoranische Stunden umrechnen müssen." 

„Ja. Aber zwei Stunden mehr oder weniger machen auch nicht so viel aus. Hauptsache, wir haben einen Anhaltspunkt. Ah, da ist Val. Ich geh mal zu ihr." Erleichtert, eine Abwechslung vom Umrechnen zu haben, schlenderte Major Kira zu ihrer Freundin. „Hallo Val, Ziyal!" 

„Hi!" 

„Nerys, hallo! Liebling, entschuldige uns bitte einen Augenblick. Hast Du Lust, etwas an der Bar zu trinken? Ich darf nur Mineralwasser." 

„Gibt es Frühlingswein?" 

„Wir können ja mal nachfragen." Als sie außer Hörweite ihres Mannes und der Kvaggra war, flüsterte Val Kira zu, „ich dachte schon, ich werde verrückt! Wir sind schon ziemlich lange da. Zuerst hat uns ein Vedek die Ohren wuselig geredet und dann haben mein Mann und die Kvaggra nur über ihre jeweiligen Besatzungen geredet. Und ich HASSE es, wenn ich nicht mitreden kann!" 

„Ich verstehe. Und, sind die Kvaggra nett? Abgesehen davon, daß sie die ganze Zeit nur über Dinge reden, zu denen Du nichts zu sagen hast. Ah, kann Dax... hat schon jemand gefunden." 

„Die sind ganz nett, aber ein bißchen zu kriegerisch für mich." 

„Sie sind super süß! Sag mal, wäre Gragragrua nichts für Dich? Süßer Kronprinz, dem ein paar Planeten gehören und der ein Dutzend andere erben wird, bei dem jetzt schon feststeht, daß er in ein paar Jahrzehnten seine eigene Flotte hat und kurz darauf für die Raumflotte im Militärrat sitzt?" 

Lachend schüttelte Kira den Kopf, „nein, danke, da ist mir mein Erster Minister doch lieber!" 

„Du bist Dir ganz sicher? Er sucht nämlich eine Frau und das nächste Mal gibt es so eine Chance höchstens in 500 Jahren." 

„Ja, ich bin mir absolut sicher." Natürlich, Prinz Gragragrua besaß im Überfluß Charme, Geld, Titel, Einfluß, hatte Admiralsrang und eine gleißende Karriere vor sich. Aber in ihm sah sie eher einen Freund, wenn überhaupt, als ihren zukünftigen Ehemann. 

„Dann eben nicht! Ich hab seiner Schwester nämlich versprochen, daß ich mich nach einer Frau für ihn umhöre. Sie ist zwar älter, aber sie hat auch einen Verlobten. Das Problem ist, daß dringend ein Kind gebraucht wird. Als Präsidentin, Königin und Ex-Rebellionsführerin hat sie SEHR VIELE Feinde und ist beim Aufwachen nie sicher, daß sie Abends noch lebt. Mit ihrem Tod werden die Kvaggra in eine Krise gestürzt, sie ist ihre Nationalheldin, ihr Engel, und es gibt keinen ernsthaften Kandidaten, der Präsident werden kann. Also braucht man einen starken neuen König..." 

„Und der ist Commodore Prinz Gragragrua nicht." 

„Genau! Er kann und MUß es machen, aber es ist riskant. Er ist der einzige Verwandte ersten Grades von Adira! Deshalb müssen Kinder her und eine Frau, die Königin spielt, bis ein Kind erwachsen ist. Das braucht noch nicht einmal zu passieren. Stell Dir nur vor, Nargen stirbt. Er ist jeden Tag in Lebensgefahr, nicht nur als Thronfolger, sondern auch als Soldat an vorderster Front. Dann gibt es keinen Thronfolger!" 

„Was ist mit entfernteren Verwandten? Die würden es doch sicher machen." 

„Der Erbe muß ein Verwandter ersten Grades sein, der volljährig, geistig und körperlich gesund ist. Letzteres ist Bedingung, weil der König das Volk in den Krieg führen MUß. Wenn er das nicht machen will oder kann, ist er sofort zu töten. Natürlich ist das bei der Medizin der Kvaggra kein Thema." 

„Aber auch bei dieser fortschrittlichen Medizin läßt sich kein Kind herzaubern... Würde ihn nicht jede Kvaggra liebend gerne heiraten?" 

„Das ist ein weiteres Problem. Es muß keine Adlige sein und es muß nicht mal eine Frau sein, aber der Tradition nach heiratet das zweitälteste Königskind jemand aus einem anderen Land. Um das Blut zu stärken und den Einfluß zu festigen. Es darf jemand aus einem anderen Teil des IVK sein, wie ein Cardassianer, aber nicht aus der Heimatwelt selbst. Du verstehst langsam das Dilemma?" 

„Ja, mir wird einiges klarer jetzt. Da hast Du Dir keine einfache Aufgabe ausgesucht!" 

„Das kann man wohl sagen. Als ich der Präsidentin versprach, mich umzuhören, kannte ich noch nicht die ganzen Regeln. Sonst hätte ich gleich abgewinkt. Obwohl... nein, dann hätte ich auch zusagen müssen. Wenn die Präsidentin um einen Gefallen bittet, hat man ihn zu erfüllen." 

„Arme Val! Hm... was ist mit Deinen CRA-Soldaten? Gul Ravor oder Gul Garyk? Glinn Morgenstern? Angelini? Oder wenn es auch ein Mann sein kann, Gul Jasad, Glinn Derell, Simmons?" 

„Carla Angelini ist noch ein halbes Kind, mit Simmons kann ich mich auch nicht anfreunden, aber die anderen sind gute Vorschläge. Da werde ich mal drüber nachdenken."   


Larkka Nerggad schwebte in der Mitte des Saales und hielt mit Hilfe der Lautsprecher und Kommunikatoren im Saal ihre Ansprache. „Sieg der Göttin Riga!", begann sie mit dem offiziellen Gruß, der nur bei solchen Anlässen und unter Kvaggra, oder um andere zu kränken, verwendet wurde. „Ich bin Fleet General Larkka Nerggad. Es freut mich, daß Sie alle gekommen sind. Mit dem Kontakt zu Völkern der Quadranten Omikorn, Pi und Rho haben Ihre Heimatreiche einen Fortschritt gemacht, der Generationen in Erinnerung bleiben wird. 

Erlauben Sie mir, bei dieser Gelegenheit noch einmal zu betonen, wie stolz wir sind, daß die Cardassian Rebel Alliance uns so sehr vertraut, daß sie dem Imperium von Kvanergga beitreten möchten. Eine Nation mit solchem Mut und solcher Weitsicht wird immer in unserer Runde willkommen sein. 

Ich hoffe, daß Sie alle Ihren Aufenthalt als Gäste unserer Flotte genießen und dabei nie vergessen, daß sie eben dies sind. Gäste. Die Berichte, die mir zu Ohren gekommen sind, sind alles andere als schön und deshalb möchte ich diesen Anlaß nutzen, um sie, liebe Zeitgenossen der redenden und schreibenden Zunft daran zu erinnern, daß ich kein Problem damit habe, sie aus der nächsten Luftschleuse zu werfen! Danke für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit!"   


„Tatsächlich? Nein, für mich gab es kein solches Ereignis. Aber es gab da mal eine Andhrajiha, für die ich alles aufgeben wollte. Meine Titel, mein Besitz, meine Ämter, meine Karriere, meine Familie, mein Volk, ich hätte alles weggeworfen für sie." 

„Was wurde aus dieser Frau, Nargen?" 

„Sie ist eine Woche vor unserer Vermählung im Kampf für Andhrajiha gefallen." 

„Das tut mir leid." 

„Ich bin darüber hinweg. Es ist 19 Jahre her. Die Al Mragh ist jetzt 35 Jahre, sie ist eine von Hunderten Rebellionen, aber die einzige, die in den letzten 1000 Jahren Erfolg hatte. Ich sagte Dir einmal, daß wir seit 300 Jahren eine Diktatur hatten, das ist wahr, aber die letzte frei gewählte Regierung herrschte vor einem Millennium. Jedenfalls, wir sind jetzt seit fünf Jahren wieder ein demokratisches Imperium. Vor 20 Jahren traten die Andras uns als Al Mragh Andhrajiha bei. Nach 35 Jahren Besatzung! Aber so sind sie eben, ertragen lieber jede Demütigung, als ihren Feinden ein Haar zu krümmen. Da sind die Bajoraner ganz anders, hm?" 

„In der Tat", stimmte Legat Dukat zu. Warum konnten seine Leute nicht auch so ein nettes, kleines Völkchen unterdrücken, anstatt die kratzbürstigen Bajoraner? „Wie lebten sie?" 

„Alle Andhrajiha lebten in Arbeitslagern, wo sie schwer anpacken mußten, aber recht gut behandelt wurden. Sie bekamen das gleiche Essen wie die Soldaten, die sie bewachten, hatten Zugang zu Ärzten, durften in privaten Zelten leben, ihre traditionelle Kleidung tragen. Und sie hatten gesetzliche Rechte. Gesunde Sklaven können besser arbeiten als tote. Und sicherten uns Nachschub. Wenn ein Aufseher zum Beispiel einen grundlos Sklaven tötete oder züchtigte, mußte er Entschädigung zahlen." 

„Das ist ein äußerst effektives System! Wir hätten uns zehn Jahre früher treffen sollen." 

„Na ja, den besten Schutz hatten die Sklaven durch unsere Ehre. Vergewaltigte ein Aufseher eine Sklavin in einem Diktatur-Lager, mußte er nur zahlen, wenn sie dadurch arbeitsunfähig war. Dort, wo Rebellen-Kommandeure waren, gab es die gleiche Strafe, wie bei einer Kvaggra als Opfer und das ist unappetitlich. Aber das ist ein anderes Thema. Der Mann wurde also nicht bestraft, aber als Krieger war er nun ehrlos. Die anderen Kvaggra schnitten ihn von nun an, behandelten ihn wie den letzten Dreck. Und das war die wirkliche Strafe, nicht ein paar Münzen Entschädigung. Glaub mir, der Druck durch die Gruppe ist eine bessere Abschreckung als jede Strafe..." 

Jetzt verstand Dukat, warum die Andhrajiha und all die anderen unterdrückten Völker so eine hohe Meinung von den Kvaggra hatten und warum nicht mal auf den Großen Kreuzern mit 2500 Bewohnern Polizisten nötig waren... „Ich beginne, Euer Ehrsystem als mehr als nur ein paar Ideale anzusehen..." 

„Es ist auch mehr. Im Gegensatz zu den Klingonen ersetzt es bei uns keine Gesetze, die Ehre ist eine gesellschaftliche und religiöse Sache, keine rechtliche, da sie ein Codex der Anhänger von Riga ist und Teel der Patron der Justiz ist, aber sie hat mindestens genausoviel Macht. Womit ich nicht behaupten will, daß unsere Gesetze nicht abschreckend genug sind..." 

„Was gibt es denn für abschreckende Strafen?" 

„Verbannung und lebenslanger Aufenthalt in einer Strafkolonie, öffentliche Verbrennung und andere Methoden der Hinrichtung, in einem Käfig vor dem Tempel aufhängen, Abschneiden von Körperteilen, Zweikampf auf Leben und Tod, Kuß der Melosra, dadurch fällt man ins Koma und erlebt Alpträume, ohne jemals sterben zu können, Arbeitslager, das ist der Kram, der mir auf Anhieb einfällt." 

„Euer Gott hat keinen schlechten Geschmack." 

„Der Meinung bin ich auch. Wenn wir auf Kvanergga sind, müssen wir mal zusammen zum Gericht gehen. Nach allem, was ich über das cardassianische Rechtssystem gehört und gelesen habe, wird es Dir gefallen..."   


„Ich HASSE diese Feiern, Fleet General!", beschwerte sich der Captain der Harggta. 

„Ich weiß genau, wovon Sie sprechen! Ich verstehe nicht, warum ich nicht Söldnerin geworden bin!" 

„Weil Sie dann nicht eine der stärksten Flotten des IVK kommandieren würden." 

„Schon möglich. Aber in Momenten wie diesen frage ich mich, ob ich keine Drogen genommen hab, bevor ich bei der Raumflotte anheuerte!" 

„Geht mir genauso." 

„Ich meine, das ist doch kein Fest! Ich war schon auf Beerdigungen, auf denen es lebhafter zuging!" 

„Hey, Sie sind die Fleet General, Sie können das ändern. Warum schalten Sie nicht einfach das Rennen aufs Interkom, lassen ein paar Dutzend Fässer Blutwein bringen, Trinkhörner austeilen und wir erklären das zu einer kvaggranischen Party!" 

Mit nachdenklich geschürzten Lippen sah sich Nerggad um. Nach zwei Gläsern gelbem Wein und drei Gläsern Blutwein erschien der Vorschlag ihres Kollegen beunruhigend viel Sinn zu machen... „Die dritte Schicht ist jetzt dran und auf der ganzen Flotte ist Hochbetrieb, nicht?" 

„Ja, ich denke schon. Zumindest auf den Freizeitschiffen und den Großen Kreuzern wird viel los sein." 

„Dann lassen Sie uns mal ne Party machen!", grinste sie und ging zu ihrem Ersten Offizier. „Nargen, laß sofort 30 Fässer Blutwein und 600 Trinkhörner herbeamen!" 

„Okay!" 

„Du hast was gut bei mir, Süßer!" Telepathisch gab sie ihrem Implantat einen Befehl, sie in den Zentralrechner einzuklinken. Geübt griff sie auf ein paar Kontrollen zu. Dann dröhnten auf 100 Schiffen aus jedem Lautsprecher und Kommunikator kvanergganische Popmusik und die Stimme des Kommentators der Rennwagen-Meisterschaft, die alle Kvaggra liebten. Lachend beobachtete sie, wie bunte Flügel fröhlich zu zucken anfingen, während die Diplomaten etwas eingeschüchtert aussahen. 

„Blutwein kommt jeden Moment!", schrie Nargen Gragragrua so laut er konnte, um überhaupt gehört zu werden bei dem Höllenlärm. 

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Dax, als direkt neben ihr eine Tonne Blutwein materialisierte. 

„Party und das vorletzte Rennen live!", erklärte ihr ein Krieger. 

„Was für ein Rennen?" 

„Autorennen!" 

Bevor die Trill mehr fragen konnte, schaltete sich jemand in einer Werbepause ein. „Ich begrüße Sie zur 21. von 22 Partien der interplanetaren Rennwagen-Meisterschaft! Das Rennen beginnt in zwei Minuten, darum fasse ich mich kurz: Wenn Sie Kvaggranisch nicht verstehen, können Sie sich einen Übersetzungs-Kopfhörer replizieren. Für die, die das letzte Dezennium unter einem Stein schliefen: Die Musik ist die neueste Scheibe der Band Draggad. Viel Spaß und saufen Sie sich nicht bewußtlos, die Quacksalber sind nämlich schon besoffen! Zurück zur Klopapier-Werbung!", lachte die Kvaggra. 

„Wollen Sie das Rennen hören?" 

„Curzon wäre gestorben für seine Rennen!" Dax stellte sich vor den nächsten Replikator und wartete einen Augenblick, weil das Gerät sich erst auf Trill umstellen mußte. „Zwei Übersetzungs-Kopfhörer. Kvaggranisch - Bajoranisch und Kvaggranisch - Trill." Ein paar Sekunden später nahm sie zwei merkwürdige Kopfhörer raus. „Mal sehen ob das funktioniert..." 

„Also da bin ich auch noch skeptisch!" Kira sah sich ihre Ohrstöpsel mißtrauisch an. Drei Sekunden, dann wurden die fremdartigen Gurgel-, Zisch- und Stoßlaute zu perfektem Bajoranisch. Zu ihrer Freude wurden als erstes noch einmal die Regeln erklärt, dann war der Start.   


Erst am frühen Morgen kam Fleet General Nerggad zurück in ihr 4 Zimmer-Apartment. Nach dem Rennen, daß eine kvanergganische Stunde dauerte, hatten sie noch so lange den Sieg ihres Rennfahrers gefeiert, bis sie rausgeschmissen wurden, weil die Putzfirma endlich an ihre Arbeit gehen wollten. Als Freizeitschiff, das etwas auf sich hielt, besaß die Ouila natürlich Bars, die 10 Stunden am Tag geöffnet waren. Eine davon war ihr nächstes Ziel gewesen. Und irgendwie war es dann spät geworden... 

Mit einer Hand rieb sich Larkka den pochenden Kopf, mit der anderen massierte sie ihren linken Flügel, als sie in ihre Küche ging. Wie alle Kvaggra und Andhrajiha, verging ihr der Appetit, wenn sie nur schon daran dachte, daß ihr Essen ein Haufen chemische Pampe mit Vitamintabletten war. Obwohl sie aus Zeitgründen lieber ins Restaurant gingen, gehörte zumindest eine Kochnische zu jeder Wohnung. Sie stellte die Gabb-Maschine an, holte sich in der Zwischenzeit eine Pizza aus dem Tiefkühlschrank und stellte sie in die Mikrowelle. 

„Aua! Das ist ja heiß!" Schnell spülte sie mit Wasser nach. Nachdem sie einen kritischen Blick auf ihre Wanduhr geworfen hatte, war sie sich sicher, daß sie es nicht zum Schichtbeginn um halb vier schaffen würde. Normalerweise hätte sie sich solche Nachlässigkeit nie verzeihen können, weil es aber sowieso nichts zu tun gab und ungefähr die Hälfte der Flotte nicht zum Dienst kommen würde, entschied die Kvaggra, daß sie sich diese kleine Schwäche verzeihen konnte. 

Als sie Minuten später mit Pizza, Wasser und Gabb in den Wohnraum kam, fiel ihr Blick auf Holo-Fotos. Das größte zeigte zwei lachende Kinder und küssende Eltern, eine uniformierte Kvaggra und einen Andhrajiha, in einem blühenden Park. „Ich vermiß Dich, Moi", seufzte sie traurig und ließ ihr Leben Revue passieren. 

748 Jahre war sie alt und 735 liebte sie den Andhrajiha Moilehn Tahrho. Der zwei Jahre ältere Botschaftersohn war ihre erste Liebe gewesen und vier Jahre später hatten sie geheiratet. Schon damals vertrauten die Andhrajiha ihrem nächsten Nachbarn und jedermann hatte sich gefreut über den unverhofften Zusammenschluß der traditionsreichen Politiker- und Generalsfamilie. 

Die nächsten Jahrhunderte lebten sie abwechselnd auf Kvanergga, Andhrajiha und in Kolonien. Es gab nie Probleme, weil ihr Mann die kvaggranischen Bräuche angenommen hatte. Bis sie eines Tages in der Zeitung las, daß Andhrajiha besetzt und alle Bewohner versklavt waren. Während ihre Familie dort war. Als sie vom Diktator eine Erklärung verlangte, sagte er ihr, daß er den Mord an ihrer Familie nur befohlen hatte, um seinem besten Feldherr etwas Gutes zu tun. In ihrer Verzweifelung suchte sie Schutz bei ihren Verwandten und dachte nicht daran, daß diese immer noch dem Regime treu waren. 

So wurde sie ein paar Monate und Gehirnwäschen später wieder in den Dienst genommen und nach 10 Jahren als Kommandantin der Besatzung von Andhrajiha eingesetzt. Der fiese Plan ging auf, bis sie ihren Mann wiedersah, der von Freunden gerade noch rechtzeitig gewarnt worden war. Weil er ihre Kinder nicht hatte retten können, flüchtete er aus Scham und Trauer ins Exil. Bis er durch die Al Mragh von der wundersamen Veränderung seiner Frau hörte. 

Seitdem hatten sie gemeinsam im Widerstand gekämpft und Larkka hatte zwei Kinder zur Welt gebracht. Ihre 20jährige Tochter, inzwischen Kommandantin eines Kurierschiffs, und ihren 15jährigen Sohn, der sein letztes Jahr an der Militärakademie hatte. Als die Kinder aus dem Haus gingen, hatte sie auch genug vom Hausfrauen-Dasein und war zurück zum Militär gegangen. 

„Ob das so eine gute Idee war? Ich könnte jetzt Zuhause sein bei meinem Mann, eisgekühlten Fruchtsaft schlürfen und darüber diskutieren, ob die Andhrajiha nicht doch der Entwicklungsstufe der alten Griechen ein bißchen näher als der Germanen in der Jungsteinzeit sind..." Morgen würde sie es auf den Alkohol schieben, aber in diesem Moment schien ihr das eine sehr verlockende Vorstellung zu sein.   


„Wollen Sie nicht nach Hause gehen, Commodore? Es ist spät und sie müssen Morgen doch arbeiten, oder?", fragte der Barkeeper besorgt. Er hatte Angst, seine Bar zu verlieren, wenn rauskam, daß er den Thronfolger des IVK mit Alkohol abfüllte. 

„Nee! Ich hap Mogen hicks meinen fleien Dag! Hicks!" Nargen Gragragrua kicherte berauscht. 

„Sie haben ein Dutzend Trinkhörer Blutwein, fünf Bier, drei gelben Wein und zwei Kanar gehabt. Das sollte wirklich reichen." 

„Reicht nich! Ich kann hicks nich schnell genuch dinken!", erklärte er dem Ferengi auf Cardassianisch, weil er ihn in seinem Rausch für einen Cardassianer hielt, nüchtern schon nicht seine Stärke. 

„Ah ja, ich verstehe. Der Organismus der Kvaggra geht so schnell, daß der Alkohol schon verarbeitet ist, bevor sie neuen nachschieben. Aber wenn Sie so weitermachen, Prinz, besuchen Sie heute Morgen noch die Krankenstation!" 

„Nein!" 

„Na gut, dann erzählen Sie mir eben, was Sie dazu gebracht hat, sich betrinken zu wollen." Der Barkeeper hörte aufmerksam zu, als ihm der Kvaggra in einer Mischung aus verschiedensten Sprachen zu erzählen versuchte, was geschehen war. „Nur, damit ich weiß, ob ich das richtig verstanden habe: Vor 23 Jahren haben sich in ein Mädchen verliebt, daß in dem Arbeitslager Sklavin war, das Sie kommandierten. Weil sie da schon zum Widerstand gehörten, haben sie diese Frau überredet, mit ihnen in den Widerstand zu kommen. Als sie das gemacht hat, wollten Sie Ihre Freundin heiraten, dafür wollten sie sogar alles aufgeben, damit sie Andhrajiha für sie werden konnten, und dann ist sie gestorben." 

„Ja!" 

„Und Sie haben sich die letzten 19 Jahre immer betrunken?", fragte er ungläubig. Wie konnte dieser Mann nur so an einer Weiblichen hängen? 

„Hicks! Nee! Bier! Heute Apent bin ich an sie erinnet worden." 

„Okay, langsam verstehe ich Ihr Problem. Trotzdem sollten Sie jetzt nach Hause gehen." 

„Bier!", lallte er mit hängendem Kopf und hängenden Flügeln. Er hatte seine Sabah von dem Moment an geliebt, in dem er ihr Foto in den Akten der Neuankömmlinge sah. Er behandelte alle mit Respekt und Höflichkeit, aber sie besonders. Sabah war sein Lichtblick, sein Grund, trotz aller Rückschläge weiterzumachen. Und dann kam nach einem Monat der Tag, der sein ganzes Leben veränderte...   


4. Tag des 2. Monats im Jahre 472976 des Teel. Planet Andhrajiha, Verwaltungsbereich Nördliche Hemisphäre, Sklavenarbeitslager 483 

Lagerkommandant und Captain der Al Mragh Prinz Nargen Gragragrua ließ den Blick über das Land unter ihm schweifen. Er lehnte gegen das Gebäude der Lagerverwaltung, das auf eine der wenigen kleinen Anhöhen gebaut war. Vor ihm lag das fruchtbare Land von Andhrajiha mit seinen saftigen Wiesen und klaren Flüssen. Es war das Land, das den Planeten verdammt hatte, nicht die Bewohner. Die Andhrajiha waren ein zartes, zerbrechliches Volk, es gab bessere Sklaven als sie. Aber das Land war ein warmes Paradies. Auf seiner Heimatwelt waren jetzt 70 Grad Minus eine komfortable Temperatur waren, während er und seine Landsleute hier von 40 Plus gewärmt wurde... 

Der kvaggranische Krieger strich seine Kleidung glatt, einem hellen Stoffumhang und Sandalen. Es war die Tracht der Andhrajiha, nur den Schmuck ließen sie weg. Er war gelangweilt, weil die Sklaven ihr Mittagsschläfchen hielten und es ohnehin wenig zu tun gab, wenn die Sklaven, die sie zur Arbeit prügeln sollten, freiwillig arbeiteten... 

„Wir bitten inständig, Euch fragen zu dürfen, ob unsere Anwesenheit von Euch gestattet ist", piepste eine Andhrajiha. 

„Eure Frage sei erlaubt. Unsere über alles geliebte Sabah, wir könnten Euch nie etwas abschlagen. Und nein, Ihr stört uns nicht. In der Tat sind wir glücklich über Eure Gesellschaft." 

„Ihr schenkt uns zuviel Gnade, mein verehrter Herr." 

„Wir spüren Eure Sorge und Furcht. Fürchtet Ihr uns etwa?" 

„Wie könnten wir Euch nicht fürchten für die Kraft die Euch die Götter geschenkt haben und den Mut, den Ihr beweist, indem Ihr unserem Volk unser Leid lindert?" 

Warum konnten Andhrajiha nie eine normale Antwort geben? „Nein, das meine ich nicht! Hast Du Angst vor mir? Du mußt keine Angst haben. Verzeiht uns bitte, wir sind in unsere Muttersprache abgerutscht." 

„Euch ist vergeben. Wir fürchten Euer Verhalten auf dies, was wir Euch sagen möchten." 

„Sagt frei heraus, was Ihr uns sagen möchtet. Wir werden Euch mit offenem Ohr und offenem Herzen zuhören." 

„Seit einiger Zeit verspüren wir Gefühle für Euch, die über die der Freundschaft, die uns verbindet, weit hinausgehen. Wir haben bereits die Verbindung mit unserem Vater geschlossen, um Gewißheit über unsere Gefühle zu finden." 

Wenn sie eine geistige Verbindung gemacht hatte, nur um sich über ihre Gefühle für ihn Klarheit zu verschaffen, dann mußte sie es ernst meinen... „Sabah, sprichst Du über Liebe?" 

„Ja", antwortete sie leise und nickte. Ängstlich sah die honigblonde Andhrajiha den Soldaten aus weißen Augen flehend an.   


In diesem Moment hatten die besten vier Jahre seines Lebens angefangen. Wenn seine Verlobte starb, brach für ihn eine Welt zusammen und es brauchte Jahre, bis er sein Leben wieder halbwegs im Griff hatte. Aber es war eine Lüge gewesen, als er sagte, daß er über ihren Tod hinweg war. Für einen Mann von 231 Jahren waren 19 Jahre keine Zeit. Sie war noch genauso lebendig für ihn wie an dem Tag, an dem sie starb und das würde sie für die nächsten 2300 Jahre auch bleiben. Obwohl ihm all seine Freunde und Verwandten immer wieder versicherten, daß er jemand anderes finden würde, bezweifelte er, daß ihm jemand anderes jemals so viel bedeuten konnte wie Sabah. 

Also tat er das, was ihm in seinem vollkommen betrunkenen Zustand als unanfechtbar logisch erschien: Er bestellte sich noch einen Drink.   


Als Kira am Nachmittag des vierten Tages ihrer Reise vom Kampf-Training in Rigas Tempel kam und ihren elektronischen Briefkasten durchsah, fand sie neben den täglichen Newslettern der Flotte, des Schiffes und für Gäste, eine Nachricht von ihrer Freundin Val Gawlak. Sie lud die Bajoranerin für sieben Uhr zum Abendessen ein. Sofort schickte sie ihre Bestätigung per e-Mail. 

Sie hatte sich angewöhnt, sich über die internen Kommunikationsgeräte, zu denen neben Kommunikatoren, Briefen, Bildgesprächen auch eine Art Telefon und Fax gehörten, zu unterhalten. Flügellose Leute brauchten eine halbe Ewigkeit, um von einem Ort zum anderen zu kommen. Am Anfang hatten sie und Dax sich über die altmodischen Geräte gewundert, aber inzwischen fanden sie es auch ungemein praktisch, nebenbei im Schlafanzug ein paar Zeilen aufs Papier zu kritzeln oder schnell anzurufen, statt sich erst fürs Video-Subraum-Telefonat herausputzen zu müssen. 

Als das Telefon klingelte, zuckte die Major vor Schreck zusammen. „Ich sollte mich wirklich mal daran gewöhnen!" Wütend stampfte sie aus dem Schlafzimmer, wo sie sich gerade umzog, in den Wohnraum. „Hallo?" 

„Nerys, kannst Du ein bißchen früher kommen?" 

„Wieviel früher, Val?" 

„Äh... 15 Minuten? Ich hab keine Erfahrung damit, Essen warm zu halten und ich bin schon fertig, weil ich es vorgekocht hatte." 

„Du hast selber gekocht?" 

„Na ja, so würde ich es nicht nennen. Nargen hat es mir gezeigt und dann habe ich mit einem Kochbuch einfach ins Blaue gematscht." 

„Ich kann in 15 Minuten bei Dir sein, ist das gut?" 

„SUPER! Bye!" 

Kira hatte den Hörer noch nicht aufgelegt, als aus dem Faxgerät ein Stück Papier herauskam. Für sie jedesmal eine Sensation. „Sorry, Nerys, hab vergessen, Dir unsere Quartiernummer zu sagen. Wir haben Kandraz E 04N0205. Wenn Du nach Deck vier Westen fährst und rechts gehst, findest Du uns am schnellsten", las sie laut vor.   


„Oh, hallo Nerys! Komm doch bitte rein. Toll, daß Du so schnell kommen konntest!" 

Lächelnd ging die Bajoranerin durch eine kleine Diele ins Wohnzimmer. „Hallo Ziyal. Oh, Ihr habt aber ein schönes Quartier!" 

„Ja, es ist wunderschön! Wir haben sogar sieben Wohnräume und zwei Bäder! Küche mit Eßecke, Wohnzimmer, Eßraum, zwei Arbeitszimmer, das Hauptschlafzimmer und mein Raum. Daddy und Commodore Gragragrua geben im Arbeitsraum Interviews, sie werden mit den Journalisten später kommen. Val ist in der Küche. Sollen wir zu ihr gehen?" 

„Gerne." 

„Miss Dukat, haben Sie vielleicht einen Moment Zeit für mich? Nur ein kurzes Interview, fünf Minuten höchstens", bat ein junger Kvaggra. 

„Wer sind Sie?" 

„Oh, bei den Göttern, wo sind meine Manieren geblieben? Meine Mutter würde vor Scham im Erdboden versinken! Meine Name ist Rokay Bagag, ich bin von der Allgemeinen Morgenzeitung Dinah. Wir planen eine Sonderausgabe über die Cardassian Rebel Alliance." 

„Ah, Sie sind von der Dinah-Zeitung! Die übersetze ich mir jeden Morgen! Ich möchte jetzt gerne essen gehen, können wir uns in einer halben Stunde treffen?" 

„Das ist wunderbar, Miss Dukat! In der neuen Ferengi-Bar auf der Ouila?" 

„Okay. Bis später, Mister Bagag!" 

„Ich glaube, er mag Dich." 

„Nein, sein Chefredakteur hat ihm nur den Auftrag gegeben, ein Interview mit mir zu bekommen, das ist alles." 

„Bist Du Dir auch sicher, daß es Dir nichts ausmacht?" 

„Commodore Gragragrua, Captain Korggan und Fleet General Nerggad haben mir geholfen, mit dem Rummel umzugehen. Ich kriege auch nicht so viel davon ab, die meisten stürzen sich auf Daddy, Val, Jasad, Damar und Jo." 

„Was fragen die Reporter?" 

„Das hängt von der Zeitung und der Länge ab. Meistens fragen sie, was ich von CRA und IVK halte, was mir an Kvanergga gefällt, wieviel Kvaggranisch ich kann, welchen Gott ich anbeten will. Oft sind es auch persönliche Sachen, wie Lieblingsspeise, -getränk, -farbe, -kleidung, wie ich über die Alliierten denke, ich soll über meine Mutter erzählen, wie gut ich mich mit Val verstehe, wie mein Leben war, bevor ich zu meinem Vater kam, wie mich Bajoraner und Cardassianer akzeptiert haben... In der Art." 

„Und mußt Du auf alle Fragen antworten?" 

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Hast Du denn noch kein Interview gegeben?" 

„Ich darf nicht." 

„Schade! Meistens ist es ganz lustig. Ich mache alleine keine Interviews mit dem Alpha-Quadranten, da sind immer Daddy, Val oder der Commodore bei. Sie haben Angst, daß die zudringlich werden, weil es schon Ärger gab. Darum und aus Sicherheitsgründen dürfen die niederen Diplomaten und Reporter die Freizeitschiffe auch nicht ohne Wachen verlassen. Es sind vier unbewaffnete Schiffe mit viel Sicherheitspersonal, auf denen sie nichts anstellen können und die man überwachen kann." 

„Die CRA-Soldaten auf der Kandraz und Werg können aber auch für Ärger sorgen!", widersprach Major Kira. 

„Tun wir aber nicht und deshalb können wir ruhigen Gewissens hier sein! Nerys, Ziyal, geht bitte schon ins Eßzimmer, ich bin jeden Augenblick fertig", rief Val vom Backofen. Mit der Hilfe von Nargen hatte sie das Essen warmhalten können, da ihr Mann und seine Gäste ja auch noch kommen wollten. Jetzt, wo sie sich als Soldatin wegen ihrer Schwangerschaft nicht mehr nützlich machen konnte, machte es ihr Spaß, ein volles Haus zu haben. 

„Okay. Hier entlang, Nerys. Setz Dich bitte." 

„Danke." Kira nahm an der langen, edel gedeckten Tafel Platz. „Erwartet Ihr noch jemanden, daß der Tisch so festlich geschmückt ist?" 

„Hä? Nein, das haben wir jeden Tag. Der Eßraum ist Andhrajiha, also müssen wir ihn auch entsprechend schmücken, sagt Val. Die Blumen bekommen wir alle zwei Tage geliefert, wie die ganze Wäsche werden die Tischdecken und Servietten von der Wäscherei abgeholt und wieder gebracht, Geschirr und Besteck gehörten zur Wohnung..." 

„Funktioniert das denn? Ich habe zwar von den Lieferservices gelesen, aber ausprobiert habe ich sie noch nicht." 

„Das ist ganz einfach! Und Du kannst Dir gar nicht vorstellen, was man alles bekommt. Sogar frisch gedruckte Tageszeitungen!" 

„Auf Papier gedruckt? Wo holen sie die denn her?" 

„Auf einem der Versorger ist eine Druckerei. Wir haben ein Abonnement von fünf Zeitungen, weil man damit gut Kvaggranisch lernen kann. Dich muß das ja nicht interessieren, aber mir hilft es nichts, wenn ich die Online-Ausgabe vom Computer übersetzt bekomme, weil ich meine Sprache lernen muß." 

„Und Ziyal ist eine gute Schülerin. Ihr Ausbilder ist ganz begeistert von ihr! Ziyal, Süße, kannst Du bitte das nehmen? Sei vorsichtig, es ist heiß." 

„Sicher." 

„Okay, dann laßt uns mal probieren, wie das schmeckt! Zu meiner Verteidigung sei gesagt, daß das mein erster Kochversuch ohne Commodore Gragragruas Hilfe ist. An der Seite sind ein paar cardassianische Gerichte, beim Hasperat mußte ich improvisieren, das sind Fruchtbreie und Säfte, in der Kanne ist Gabb, da Milch und Kakao, das ist schwarzer Tee. Und hier ist die kvanergganische Küche!" 

„Soll ich schon mal einen Notarzt holen?" 

„Liebling! Kannst Du bleiben?" 

„Abend." 

„Nein, Val. Guten Abend, Major. Macht es Dir was aus, wenn wir erst in 20 Minuten essen und Fleet General Nerggad dazu kommt?" 

„Ganz und gar nicht!" 

„Bis später dann." 

„Okay! Das ist toll! Ich mag Fleet General Nerggad. Sie ist auch eine gute Kämpferin." 

„Hast Du Nerys schon von der Umfrage berichtet?" 

„Nein, das habe ich ja ganz vergessen! Als wir den Antrag auf Aufnahme einreichten, wurde hier unter der Suqard eine Umfrage gemacht. Damals stimmten 43 Prozent für uns. Heute wurde wieder eine gemacht und es sind 67! Ist das nicht toll? Wir haben in der kurzen Zeit soviel für unser Image tun können. Das gibt mir Hoffnung, daß wir die Volksumfrage auch schaffen." 

„Also davon bin ich überzeugt!" 

„Danke."   


Die nächsten Tage vergingen für die 56. Flotte und ihre Gäste wie im Flug. Die Kvaggra und Andhrajiha waren voll und ganz damit beschäftigt, sich nach den aufregenden Tagen im Alpha-Quadranten auszuruhen, mit den CRA-Soldaten Freundschaft zu schließen und dann war da auch noch die universumsbewegende Entscheidung in der Rennwagen-Meisterschaft, die jeden Krieger und Nicht-Krieger ihren Bann zog. 

Die Botschaftsangehörigen bereiteten sich auf ihre neue Aufgabe vor, knüpften Kontakte zu IVK-Politikern und lamentierten fleißig darüber, wer welches Gelände bekommen sollte und wer seine Botschaft am schnellsten fertig gebaut haben würde. Den Journalisten ging es ähnlich, nur, daß sie sich entschlossen, ein gemeinsames Pressenzentrum für die Völker des Alpha- und Beta-Quadranten zu errichten. 

Die CRA hatte damit zu tun, ihre Schulung zu besuchen, für die Schulung zu lernen, sich den Rest der Schiffe anzusehen und Reiseführer zu studieren. Zwei Wochen Landurlaub wollten genutzt werden... Die fünf Kommandanten der Rebellen hatten ganz andere Probleme: Sie mußten Reden vorbereiten, noch mehr Interviews geben und die politische Landschaft studieren, damit sie keinen Intrigen zum Opfer fielen und von Anfang an wußten, wer Freund und Feind war. 

Major Kira Nerys und Lieutenant Commander Dax befanden sich irgendwo dazwischen. Einerseits mußten sie Streit zwischen den Diplomaten und Journalisten schlichten, andererseits halfen sie den Legats, lernten über die Kvaggra und das Imperium von Kvanergga, erkundeten Schiffe. Nebenbei genossen sie auch noch ihren Urlaub. 

Der gemütliche Alltagstrott wurde am 09. Tag der Reise empfindlich gestört, als sie die Nachricht erreichte, daß sich auf Andhrajiha mal wieder die Regierung aufgelöst hatte und es jetzt die größte Oppositionspartei, die erst vor zwei Monaten abgedankt hatte, noch einmal versuchen wollte. In den fünf Jahren Demokratie war dies schon die 27. Regierung.   


Zwei Tage später saß Legat Dukat mit seiner Frau, Gul Damar, Gul Jasad und Glinn Vaalis in einem großen Konferenzraum auf der Brücke der Kandraz. Sie ließen sich von Nerggad, Gragragrua, Nashala die Details über die neue Regierung erklären. 

„Das ist ja alles gut und schön, was Sie uns da erzählen, aber was ist im Klartext los?", hakte Vaalis nach. Sie saßen seit zwei Stunden hier und er war noch kein bißchen schlauer! 

„Andhrajiha Botschafterin Nashala möchte sagen, daß die neue Regierung, wenn sie es denn zur Bildung schafft, besser ist, als die alte für Euch. Sie ist liberaler und steht dem Expansions-Teil der Al Mragh sehr nah." 

„Sehen Sie, Legat Dukat, ich habe Ihnen ja gesagt, daß es nicht schaden kann, wenn Sie bei dem zukünftigen Präsidenten anrufen und einen Glückwunschsbrief verlesen lassen." 

„Ja, Jasad, Sie hatten Recht, ich hatte Unrecht, sind Sie jetzt glücklich?!" 

„Verdammt noch mal, jetzt fangt nicht wieder mit dem Rumzicken an! Es ist doch egal, wer was zuerst vorgeschlagen hat, solange Ihr Euch richtig entscheidet!" 

„Laßt uns mal zu was anderem kommen, Freunde. Wir haben heute Halbzeit." 

„Das stimmt, Legat Gawlak. Wir sollten anfangen, uns über einen Terminkalender Gedanken zu machen. Wenn wir erst Termine vereinbaren und Gespräche führen, wenn wir auf Kvanergga sind, verlieren wir viel Zeit." 

„Dann sollten wir mit dem Einfachsten anfangen: Wann kommen wir genau an?" 

„Das würde ich auch gerne wissen! Wir kommen am 17. Tag des 10. Monats im Jahr 472998 seit Beginn der neuen Zeitrechnung des Teel an, soviel steht fest. Nach unseren neuesten Hochrechnungen werden wir um vier Uhr 48 das erste Shuttle nach Kvanergga abdocken. Dieser Termin wird sich nur um Minuten verändern. ABER wir brauchen Landeplätze für die Shuttles und Transporterplattformen zum Beamen. Wenn über 60.000 Leute auf einmal runter wollen und massenweise Schiffe ankommen, weil alle zum Neujahr Zuhause sein wollen, ist das kompliziert." 

„Warum machen wir nicht wieder eine Umfrage, wer wann runter will und vergeben Nummern? Es kommt niemand hoch, aber die Shuttles müssen trotzdem die Strecke fliegen. Weshalb sollen wir die Leute nicht ermuntern, ihre Angehörigen nach hier kommen zu lassen?" 

„Das ist ne super Idee! Die höheren Offiziere müssen nach der eigentlichen Verabschiedung sowieso noch ihren Abschlußbericht schreiben und zur Abschlußkonferenz kommen." 

„Was für eine Verabschiedung?" 

„Diese Flotte war drei Jahre nicht mehr Zuhause, Gul Damar. Wenn wir ankommen, übergeben die Crews im Alpha-Quadranten ihre Schiffe an die nächste Besatzung. Wir werden jetzt vier Monate Landurlaub haben, die Suqard wird in der Zeit umgebaut, gewartet und modernisiert, neu verteilt. Danach wird es nicht mehr die gleiche Flotte sein. Die meisten werden zu anderen Flotten oder in die Heimat versetzt, manche befördert, einige machen ein paar Jahre Pause, wenige hören ganz auf..." 

Val Gawlak war tief betroffen von dieser Nachricht. Selbst ihre eigene Crew war nicht so harmonisch wie diese, sie war eine Familie, und sie würde sich in elf Tagen nie wieder sehen... „Ist eine Flotte immer nur für drei Jahre zusammen?" 

„Nein, normalerweise bewirbt man sich für einen Auftrag. Es gibt Aushänge auf jedem kvanergganischen Marktplatz, auf denen die ausgeschriebenen Missionen stehen. Da steht drauf, worum es geht, wie lange es dauert und ab wann, wie gefährlich es wird, welche Schiffe vermutlich dabei sein werden, das letzte Wort hat bei der Zusammenstellung der Flotte der Fleet General, und solche Sachen. Dann ist da ne Kontaktadresse, an die man seine Bewerbungsunterlagen schicken kann und nach ein paar Wochen oder Monaten bekommt man Bescheid, wenn man genommen wird. Nur bei geheimen Missionen werden die Leute von den Planern dieser Mission angesprochen." 

„Eine interessante Vorgehensweise." 

„Ja, das ist es." 

„Wie lautete Ihr Auftrag?" 

„Überprüfung der Entwicklungsstufe und Durchführung des Erstkontakts bei Rassen des Alpha-, Beta-, Gamma- und Delta-Quadranten. Natürlich nennen wir es anders, aber weil wir Ihren Teil der Galaxie die letzten drei Jahre ausspioniert haben, sind wir vertraut mit den Bezeichnungen." 

„Haben Sie sich schon beworben?" 

„Eigentlich wollte ich mich ein paar Monate ausruhen und dann einen Auftrag, der kürzer und näher an der Heimat ist, annehmen. Aber seit ich gestern Abend erfahren hab, daß mein Mann Premierminister von Andhrajiha werden wird, sind all meine Pläne umgeworfen." 

„Ihr Mann?", wiederholten fünf geschockt. 

„Ja, Moilehn Tahrho ist mein Ehemann", versicherte sie lächelnd. „Und übrigens, Nargen, danke für Dein Vertrauen in die Politik meines Mannes." 

„Für Dich doch immer, mein Schatz!" 

„Wir werden zurückkehren in unsere Heimat, da wir um unsere Beteiligung an der zukünftigen Regierung gebeten wurden." 

„Was ist mit Dir, Nargen?" 

„Ja, genau, Du redest nie über Deine eigene Zukunft!" 

Der kupferblond gefärbte Kvaggra seufzte schwer und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Ich weiß es nicht, ehrlich. Jedermann hat hohe Erwartungen an mich und jeder erwartet etwas anderes. Meine Schwester möchte, daß ich heirate, seßhaft werde und für sie die repräsentativen Aufgaben übernehme. Die Al Mragh möchte, daß ich in die Politik gehe. Mein General of the Fleet möchte, daß ich eine Flotte Raumschiffe übernehme. Die Luftwaffe will, daß ich Pilot werde, um ihnen zu helfen, eine eigene Flotte zu werden. Die Kolonisten wollen, daß ich als Prinz von Kvanergga in eine Kolonie komme, um ihre Position zu stärken. Die Priester wollen, daß ich Priester werde. Die Völker aus den Distrikten wollen, daß ich zu ihnen ziehe und eine Frau ihrer Rasse heirate." 

„Und was will das Volk?" 

„Das Volk möchte, daß ich seßhaft werde auf Kvanergga, heirate, viele Kinder bekomme, mich in der Politik als Adas Nachfolger etabliere und das IVK in den nächsten Krieg führe. Unter all den vielen Wünschen weiß ich gar nicht mehr, was ich selbst will. Ich möchte doch nur meinem Volk dienen und ein würdiger Prinz und Krieger sein." 

„Ich kann Dir keine eigene Flotte versprechen, aber ich bräuchte jemanden in meiner Flotte, den die Kvaggra lieben, der es versteht, aus 100 Schiffen eine funktionierende Stadt zu machen, Kvaggra zu kommandieren, der Beziehungen in Militär, Gesellschaft und Politik hat...", bot Dukat ihm an. 

„Oh danke, das würde wundervoll sein! Ich will keinen Posten unter den Führungsoffizieren, es würde mir vollkommen genügen, Berater oder Attaché oder Verbindungsoffizier oder so etwas zu sein. Irgendwas, womit ich meine Leute zufriedenstellen kann." 

„Da werden wir schon einen coolen Titel finden, Commodore!", strahlte Val. In dem Moment, als ihr Mann dem Kvaggra das Angebot gemacht hatte, war ein großer Stein von ihrem Herzen gefallen. Sie hatte sich schon Sorgen gemacht, daß man ihr diese Aufgaben anhängen würde. Dabei hatte sie absolut keine Ahnung davon und mußte ein Kind und ein Schiff versorgen... 

„Du wirst so genug Zeit haben, Dein Leben neu zu ordnen." 

„Cool!" 

Die Komm-Konsole piepte zweimal schrill und informierte sie damit, daß sie von einer externen Konsole gerufen wurden. „Für Gul Dukat!", rief Nerggad, nachdem sie einen Blick auf den Monitor geworfen hatte. „Sie können sich hierhin setzen." 

„Danke, Fleet General." Inzwischen war er geübt im Benutzen der Konsolen und hatte nach Sekunden die Details. „Die Präsidentin?", wunderte er sich und nahm an. 

„Sieg der Göttin Riga!" 

„Guten Tag, Präsidentin. Wie komme ich zu der Ehre?" 

Die Frau lachte anerkennend, „wie ich sehe, sprechen Sie schon so direkt wie ein Kvaggra. Das ist gut! Wie weit sind Sie mit einer Rede vor dem Parlament?" 

„Nun, ich habe Notizen." 

„Dann werden Sie in einer halben Stunde eine Rede vor dem Parlament halten!" 

„Aber ich spreche noch kein Kvaggranisch!" 

„Das brauchen Sie nicht, weil Ihre Rede übersetzt werden wird. Auf dem vierten Staatskanal können Sie die Sitzung verfolgen. Sobald Ihre Rede dran ist, werden Sie eine Anfrage bekommen, dann spricht jemand vom Parlament mit Ihnen und wird Sie zum richtigen Zeitpunkt zuschalten." 

„Wieviel Zeit habe ich?" 

„Das ist nur eine erste Rede, ich kann Ihnen die Zeit auch nur geben, weil ein Redner durch Zufall ausgefallen ist. In diesem Fall entscheidet der Präsident, wer diese Zeit geschenkt bekommt. Sie haben 10 Minuten." 

„Danke, Präsidentin." 

„Jetzt, wo Halbzeit ist, fangen Sie sicher mit der Planung an. Sie und Ihre vier Stellvertreter sind samt Familien eingeladen, in einem Gästehaus meines Stadtschlosses zu wohnen. Wir haben Personal, um die Hausarbeit und Verpflegung brauchen Sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich muß nur wissen, wie viele Sie sind. Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich einen meiner Assistenten beauftragen, für Ihre Leute auch Unterkünfte zu besorgen. Aber nach ein oder zwei Tagen in der Hauptstadt werden sie ohnehin auf eigene Faust unseren Planeten erkunden wollen..." 

„Zwei Nächte wären sehr aufmerksam. Wir wären dann... sieben, in den letzten Tagen acht, wenn meine Frau unser Kind noch auf Kvanergga bekommt." 

„Sagen Sie Ihrer Frau, sie soll mich bitte heute Abend mal anrufen, dann können wir in Ruhe über Kinder, Entbindung und Geburtshäuser sprechen. Ich werde jedem von Ihnen fünf einen Assistenten zur Seite stellen, der sie auf dem Schiff abholt, schnell überall durchschleust, zu mir bringt und während ihres ganzen Aufenthalts hilft. Für Ihre 352 Soldaten besorge ich auch Transporte zum Hotel. Wie machen wir das mit den Terminen?" 

„Wenn Sie uns die Assistenten schon jetzt zuweisen, könnten wir mit Ihnen die ganzen Details besprechen und Sie müßten sich nicht damit belasten, Präsidentin." 

„Hey, das ist ne super Idee! Ich leite das mal gleich in die Wege. In einer Viertelstunde haben Sie Briefe mit den Kontaktadressen Ihrer Assistenten!" 

„Danke." 

„Dann bleibt mir nur noch, Ihnen viel Erfolg mit Ihrer Rede zu wünschen, Legat Dukat. Wir werden uns ja bald persönlich treffen..."   


[Ein neuer Spieler 6][1]

   [1]: spieler6.html



	6. Kapitel 6

Ein neuer Spieler 6 Autor: Artemis (Artemis1000@gmx.net)   
Disclaimer: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine gehört Paramount.   
Zeitlinie: Circa 3 Monate nach Zu neuer Würde   
Altersfreigabe: NC-17   
Kapitel: 6/9   
Paare: DU/VA, NG/JA   
Inhalt: SLASH Mit seiner neuen Frau und einer kleinen Flotte besucht Dukat Deep Space Nine. Doch dann beweisen die Propheten einen eigenartigen Humor, als sich die Ereignisse überschlagen...   
Kommentar: Ich weiß, die Beschreibung ist bescheuert, aber ich bin darin nicht gut ;-(   


**Ein neuer Spieler**   
**_Von Artemis (Artemis1000@gmx.net)_**

Kapitel 6   
  


Gul Dukat tigerte in seinem komfortablen Arbeitsraum vor der Komm-Konsole und hielt eine feurige Rede vor dem Parlament des Imperiums von Kvanergga und den Bürgern, die alle Sitzungen live vor dem Fernseher verfolgen konnten. Anderes war auch nicht zu erwarten, hatte er doch die letzten Wochen jeden Tag mit dem Thronfolger besagten Imperiums geübt. Und wenn das Königshaus eines konnte, dann war es, die Massen zu begeistern. 

„...so gibt es keine bessere Möglichkeit, die Heldenhaftigkeit des Volkes von Kvanergga in den Alpha- und Beta-Quadranten zu tragen, als ein geschundenes Volk dieses Quadranten zu befreien! 

Und, lassen Sie uns dies nicht vergessen, kann das IVK dauerhaft einen Fuß in diesen Bereich des Universums setzen. Sie brauchen keinem Alliierten mehr zu gefallen, weil Ihr eigenes Volk dort die Macht hat! 

Und mit der Überlegenheit der Kvaggra ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis diese Rassen vor ihren rechtmäßigen Herrschern knien werden! Zwei Quadranten! Ich spreche nicht von Staaten oder Planeten, nein, ich spreche von Quadranten, für das Imperium! Zwei Quadranten voll Anhänger für Riga, Teel, Hain und Melosra! Zwei Quadranten, welche die Kvaggra dem goldenen Zeitalter näherbringen! 

Alles, was Sie dafür tun brauchen, ist ein Stück Universum von der Geißel raffgieriger Kreaturen zu befreien, wie sie Ihr eigenes Volk für ein Jahrtausend geschunden haben. Wollen Sie vor diesen niederen Wesen wirklich Schwäche und Angst zeigen? Oder wollen Sie ihnen lehren, was es heißt, die Rache der Nachkommen der Kinder des Universums zu spüren? Es ist Ihre Entscheidung! Danke für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit." 

Val, die ihren Mann aus dem Türrahmen beobachtet hatte, lächelte zufrieden. Ihr Mann hatte auf sie und Nargen vertraut und das würde sich auszahlen. Die Kvaggra unterschieden sich nicht zu sehr von den Klingonen und sie wußte ganz genau, wie man einen Klingonen dazu bringen konnte, etwas zu tun oder zu lassen... „Das war super! Laß uns das nachher feiern gehen!", jubelte sie, als die Subraum-Übertragung beendet war und gab ihrem Mann einen langen Kuß. 

„Und ich glaube, daß die Leute im Parlament Ihrer Meinung sind, Legat Gawlak", lachte Nargen Gragragrua und deutete auf den Fernsehapparat. Die Parlamentarier waren aufgestanden und schlugen begeistert ihre Unterarmspangen zusammen, was dem menschlichen Klatschen entsprach. 

„So einfach?" 

„Es ist nicht einfach. Es ist sehr schwer, die richtige Stimmung zu treffen, den richtigen Gesichtsaudruck, die richtigen Bewegungen, die richtige Tonlage. Man muß sich ganz auf das Publikum einlassen, bis man es fühlt. Dafür müssen manche Leute sehr lange lernen, besonders, wenn man die Zuhörer nicht kennt. Aber Du hast es auf Anhieb geschafft! Hab ich nicht immer gesagt, daß Du ein geborener Rhetoriker bist, der den Leuten im Kam einen Kühlschrank verkaufen kann?" 

Dukat schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Er hatte einfach nur wiederholt, woran er sich von Nargens Unterricht erinnerte. „Was hab ich denn gemacht?" 

„Du hast das Parlament auf Deine Seite geholt und, so wie ich das sehe, auch die Priesterschaft der Riga! Die von Melosra waren sowieso ganz begeistert, weil sie hoffen, daß die Cardassianer mehr ihre Göttin anbeten werden als die Kvaggra." 

„Heute Abend werden die Demoskopen bestimmt noch einmal eine Stichprobe machen, um festzustellen, wie stark sich Deine Rede auf die Stimmung der Leute ausgewirkt hat. Aber danach kann man noch nicht gehen. Am vierten Tag der Woche halten die Priester des Teels Gericht ab, dann werden sie ihre Reden halten, was die Stimmung stark beeinflußt. Und die stärkste Auswirkung wird natürlich haben, was die Priester der Riga sagen. Das ist etwas komplizierter, weil sie nur selten Predigten halten und meistens mit den Leuten sprechen, wenn sie zum Kampfunterricht kommen." 

„Wann werden wir davon eine Auswirkung spüren?" 

„In drei bis vier Tagen fängt es an." 

„Werden die Götter selbst eine Meinung abgeben?" 

„Das ist unterschiedlich. Bei einer negativen Empfehlung sagen sie es nur, wenn sie das IVK in Gefahr sehen, weil man uns etwa betrügen oder sogar die Regierung stürzen will. Wenn sie dafür sind, sagen sie es, wenn irgendwer verhindert, daß sich die Leute eine faire Meinung bilden können und die Aufnahme deswegen in Gefahr ist oder, wenn ihnen ein Volk ganz besonders am Herzen liegt." 

„Dann können wir darauf nicht hoffen", seufzte Val und streichelte die cardassianische Maus in ihrem Arm weiter. 

„Doch! Ihr geht regelmäßig in den Tempel, Ihr betet jeden Tag, habt großen Respekt vor den Göttern, ermuntert Eure Untergebenen, zu den Göttern zu beten, solche Dinge bemerken sie, auch, wenn sie sich nicht zeigen. Jeder kann Wertgegenstände opfern, aber die Götter erwählen nur den, dessen Herz bei den Opfern ist. Sie können das feststellen." 

„Aber Riga hat sich nicht mehr bei uns gemeldet, seit sie mir damals erschienen ist. Vielleicht habe ich doch etwas getan, womit ich sie verärgert habe..." 

„Sie sagte doch, daß sie auch bei Euch ist, wenn sie sich nicht zeigt, oder? Vielleicht ist sie jetzt gerade in diesem Raum mit uns und wir sehen sie nur nicht, weil sie prüfen will, ob ihr auch dann zu ihr haltet, wenn sie Euch in Zweifel bringt." 

„Val, das könnte es sein! Es ist gut möglich, daß sie unsere Loyalität prüfen will." 

„Vielleicht..."   


Kira und Dax hatten die Rede Dukats nur durch Zufall mitgehört. Für wichtige Durchsagen waren auf der Promenade der Ouila Bildschirme. Diese wurden plötzlich angeschaltet, während sich die zwei Frauen über einer Tasse Gabb unterhielten. Also holten sie schnell ihre Übersetzungs-Kopfhörer raus und lauschten aufmerksam dem Vortrag. 

Als sie sich nach dem Ende der Rede die Kopfhörer von den Ohren zog, seufzte Dax erleichtert auf, „bin ich froh, daß die Föderation doch noch diplomatische Kontakte zum IVK aufgenommen hat! Haben Sie auch zwischen den Zeilen gelesen?" 

„Allerdings! Dukat macht den Kvaggra den Alpha-Quadranten schmackhaft! Ich hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, daß er uns nach all dem verkauft!" 

„Vielleicht ist es auch nur eine Taktik. Cardassia braucht die Hilfe des IVK. Wenn die CRA das nicht schafft, sind sie erledigt. Anscheinend hatte er Erfolg damit. Es ist gut möglich, daß sein Freund ihm vorher geraten hat, das zu sagen. Der weiß doch, daß seine Leute diesen Köder schlucken", beruhigte Dax ihre Freundin. 

„Trotzdem... Ich hab einfach kein gutes Gefühl dabei. Die Kvaggra werden den Alpha-Quadranten vielleicht auch dann wollen, wenn Dukat damit nicht mehr einverstanden ist, weil er sein Ziel schon erreicht hat." 

„Die einzigen, die in Gefahr sind, erobert zu werden, sind die Klingonen. Die Kvaggra werden ihnen kaum verziehen haben, daß die sie umbringen wollten." 

„Und das Dominion. Aber wenn sie das vernichten, sorge ich dafür, daß sie einen Orden von Bajor bekommen!" 

„Die sollten mit Orden überschüttet werden dafür!" 

„Bestimmt haben Sie Recht und Dukat hat das nur so gesagt. Außerdem ist Bajor ja gut beschützt. Und warum sollte das IVK schon Interesse haben, Bajor zu besetzen? Die Bodenschätze wurden von den Cardassianern geraubt, das Land braucht Jahre, eh es sich erholt hat und wieder fruchtbar ist, die Bewohner haben schon bewiesen, was für schlechte Sklaven sie sind..." 

„Genau!" 

„Ich werde Val fragen", sagte Kira gerade, als ihr Nelas Tohi ins Auge fiel, der ihnen mit ein paar Kollegen, einem anderen Bajoraner und zwei Cardassianern, entgegenkam. „Oder direkt was herausfinden..." 

„Major Kira, Miss", grüßte Tohi freundlich. 

„Hallo! Mister Nelas, das ist Lieutenant Commander Dax, Commander, Nelas Tohi von der Cold War." 

„Das sind meine allerallerbesten Freunde und Kollegen Java Essa, Dorak und Kelimn. Haben Sie auch unseren Boß gesehen?" 

„Ja, wir waren gerade hier, als die Übertragung anfing." 

„Wir kamen gerade aus dem Tempel der Melosra vom Beten, als sie anfing. Heute hat er sich wirklich selbst übertroffen! Das war die energischste Rede, die ich je gehört habe!" 

„Na ja, ich bin etwas beunruhigt, weil er ein paar Mal über die Kontrolle über den Quadranten sprach." 

„Aber genau SO wird es sein! Wenn wir Kvaggra werden, sind wir das fortschrittlichste, mächtigste und stärkste Volk des ganze Quadranten. Es ist logisch, daß Cardassia wieder eine wichtigere Position einnehmen wird." 

„Sie denken nicht, daß das IVK etwas zu viel Interesse an Bajor haben könnte...?" 

„Nein, die Kvaggra sind Ehrenleute. Die machen so was nicht. Ich will nicht sagen, daß die Cardassianer keine Ehre haben", beschwichtigte er seine Freunde. „Cardassia hat nie Bajors Anspruch auf Bajor anerkannt, also konnte Cardassia Bajor annektieren, ohne sein Wort zu brechen. Das IVK hat das getan, sie haben versprochen, das Hoheitsgebiet der Bajoraner zu respektieren, also werden sie es auch tun. Sie sollten nicht so mißtrauisch sein." 

„Tohi, wir müssen jetzt zu Teels Tempel. In zwei Minuten fängt unser Unterricht an." 

„Du hast Recht, laß uns gehen! Bye!" 

„Netter Junge." 

„Kaum zu glauben, daß er vor ein paar Wochen noch ein schüchterner Novize in einem bajoranischen Kloster war. Die Cardassianer scheinen ihm gut getan zu haben..."   


Major Kira hatte gelesen, als ein Fax von Gilara Vaalis kam. Die Brückencrew der Invader organisierte eine Feier wegen Legat Dukats Rede vor dem Parlament und sie war eingeladen. Sofort schmiß die Bajoranerin ihren Lese-Abend für einen Abend mit ihren Ex-Kollegen. Obwohl sie nicht viel Wind drum machten, traf sie sich regelmäßig mit den Offizieren, besonders mit Jasad, Derell und dem Ehepaar Vaalis. Nur ab und zu ging sie auch mit der Kahless-Crew aus, weil die Paare zusammenhingen und dann nur sie und Marek übrig blieben. Er war ihr Liebling aus Vals Crew, doch er war zu schweigsam. 

Als sie in einem hellen Kleid, Uniform war verboten an diesem Abend, das Restaurant betrat, wurde sie von Val direkt überschwenglich begrüßt. „Hallo, Nerys! Ich bin ja so froh, daß Du gekommen bist! Das ist ja SOO schön! Weißt Du, daß ich Dich vermißt habe? Du hast drei Tage lang nicht angerufen und nichts und als ich Dir ein Fax geschickt habe, hast Du nicht geantwortet!", klagte sie. 

„Ich hab schon von ein paar Faxen gehört, die nicht angekommen sind. Der automatische Staubsauger muß die gefressen haben." Sie betrachtete ihre blonde Freundin kritisch, die ein schulter- und bauchfreies weißes Top mit Spinnennetz-Aufdruck und gleich gemustertem Minirock trug. „Du siehst gut aus, Val!" 

„Ich fühle mich aber gar nicht gut! Ich fühle mich dick und häßlich und kugelrund und hilflos und... einfach schwanger!", beschwerte sich Val niesend. Sie war eine Frau, die immer stolz darauf gewesen war, daß sie Männer sowohl mit ihren weiblichen Reizen umgarnen als auch mit einem Phaser oder bat'leth bekämpfen konnte. Und jetzt konnte sie beides nicht. Legat Gawlak fühlte sich ausgeliefert und verwundbar, unfähig, daß zu tun, was bisher ihr Lebenssinn gewesen war. 

„Es sind doch nur noch drei Wochen, dann ist das Kind da. Die kriegst Du schon noch vorüber." 

„Wenn ich vorher nicht noch meine Innereien ausschniefe!" 

„Ssh, Liebling, es ist okay", flüsterte Dukat seiner Frau beruhigend zu. 

„Das nächste Mal nehmen wir aber eine künstliche Gebärmutter!" 

„Okay, alles, was Du willst, Val, das ist gar kein Problem. Warum setzt Du Dich jetzt nicht hin und ißt eine Kleinigkeit?" 

„Nerys, warum gehst Du jetzt nicht die anderen begrüßen? Sind aber noch nicht so viele da. Gil will die Sache auch klein halten, weil in dem Restaurant nicht soviel Platz ist." 

„Ähm... gut." 

Val folgte ihrem Mann zu einer Couch, setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter, „ich dachte schon, die geht gar nicht mehr!" 

„Du bist unmöglich!" 

„Und dafür liebst Du mich, gib es doch zu", lächelte sie und fuhr eine Hand über ihren gewölbten Bauch. „Trotzdem, es ist wahr, was ich Nerys gesagt habe, ich fühle mich schrecklich schwanger. Ich will nicht mehr schwanger werden, Süßer, kannst Du das verstehen? Bist Du mir auch nicht böse? Ich liebe unseren kleinen Jungen von ganzem Herzen, es ist nur..." 

„Das verstehe ich voll und ganz, Val. Ich erwarte nicht von Dir, daß Du ein zweites Kind bekommst." 

„Na ja, laß uns abwarten, wie wir mit dem ersten klarkommen und dann entscheiden..." 

Schwangere Frauen! Konnten die überhaupt einen Sinn ergeben? „Natürlich. Hast Du schon über einen Namen nachgedacht?" 

„Was hältst Du von Clyton Aprogg Dukat Gawlak?" 

„Ist Aprogg nicht der Enkel von Kam und Tropg, der furchtlose Feldherr, der mit Weisheit, Heldenmut und Kampfstärke viele Kriege gewann? Clyton Aprogg gefällt mir." 

„Wir können ihn dann auch Cly, Tony, Ap oder so rufen." 

„Wir werden ihn AUF KEINEN FALL Tony rufen!" 

„Okay, dann eben nicht... Aber Ap oder CA sollte Dir gefallen, oder?"   


„Nerys, hallo!" 

„Abend Nelam! Wie geht es Ihnen? Wir haben uns ja seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen!" 

„Gut. Die Schulung und unsere Vorbereitungen lassen einem kaum Freizeit, aber es ist eine interessante Arbeit." 

„Freut mich, daß es Ihnen gefällt. Sind Sie und Legat Dukat etwa die einzigen von der Invader hier?" 

„Mehr oder weniger. Dort hinten sitzen ein paar Techniker, in der Ecke auch noch ein paar Offiziere, die anderen kommen noch. Einige hatten bis vor ein paar Minuten Unterricht." 

„Ach so. Äh..." 

„Möchten Sie etwas sagen, Major Kira?" 

„Mh... nicht so wichtig." Um das Thema zu wechseln, fragte die Bajoranerin, „haben Sie sich schon ein Hotel ausgesucht? Die bajoranische Delegation will sich auf Kvanergga so schnell wie möglich nach möblierten Wohnungen umsehen. 15 Leute im Hotel übernachten und verpflegen zu lassen wird etwas teuer auf lange Sicht. Das Botschaftsgelände, das mein Volk bekommt, ist so klein, daß wir keine Wohngebäude darauf bauen können." 

„Den Kommandanten der CRA wurde ein Gästehaus des Hauptschlosses zur Verfügung gestellt. Nach dem, was Legat Gawlak von Präsidentin Gragragruas Beschreibung berichtet hat, liegt dieser Palast mitten in der Hauptstadt." 

„Da haben Sie aber Glück! Wir haben noch gar keine Ahnung, wo wir untergebracht werden. Sie wissen das nicht zufällig?" 

„Mein Assistent erklärte mir, daß die CRA-Soldaten in dem größten Hotel der Stadt untergebracht werden, weil sie nur dort so kurzfristig Hunderte Zimmer buchen können, es hat 10.000 Betten. Ich gehe davon aus, daß dort auch die Diplomaten und Journalisten einquartiert werden. Aber bestimmt werden Sie in den nächsten Tagen Bescheid bekommen." 

„Sie haben Recht, ich werde erst mal abwarten. Normalerweise sollten die Botschafter ja von der Regierung versorgt werden, aber auf Kvanergga hält man wohl nicht viel von Diplomatie..." 

„Major, die Kvaggra haben diplomatische Beziehungen zu Hunderten, wenn nicht gar Tausenden, Völkern. Wenn die Präsidentin jeden Botschafter persönlich betreuen würde, käme sie nicht mehr zum Regieren", verteidigte Jasad seine zukünftige Königin. 

„Daran haben wir noch nicht gedacht..." 

„Sehen Sie? Es hat alles seinen Grund. Wie lange werden Sie eigentlich auf Kvanergga bleiben? Sie sind doch immer noch Erster Offizier von Deep Space Nine, oder?" 

„Das hängt von Ihnen ab und ja. Dax und ich wurden erst so kurz vor unserer Abreise benachrichtigt, daß wir keine Zeit mehr hatten, uns um solche „Kleinigkeiten" zu kümmern. Ich habe einen Vertreter auf DS9, aber meinen Posten behalte ich. Das heißt, wenn ich planmäßig zurückkomme. Nach allem, was wir bisher wissen, werden Sie in drei Wochen die ersten von Kvanergga sein, die in den Alpha-Quadranten zurückkommen und da sollen wir wieder mit. Wenn sie nicht in drei Wochen zurückfliegen..." 

„...hängen Sie auf Kvanergga fest. Ich vertraue Ihnen, Major, deshalb möchte ich Ihnen die Wahrheit sagen: Es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, daß wir in fünf Wochen wieder im Alpha-Quadranten sind. Wenn wir dem IVK beitreten, müssen wir die Umerziehung besuchen und unsere DNS verändern lassen. Legat Dukat wird General der Raumflotte Distrikt Cardassia werden und eine oder mehrere Flotten unter seinem Kommando haben, Commodore Gragragrua wird sein Militärattaché, wir übernehmen Schiffe. Alle Führungsoffiziere der CRA sind ausgebildet oder haben Erfahrung, die eine Ausbildung ersetzt. Aber KEINER von uns kennt das kvanergganische Militär. Darum glaube ich, es ist nur meine persönliche Meinung, ich weiß nicht, was geplant ist, daß wir die Militärakademie besuchen müssen." 

„Das dauert Jahre!" Plötzlich stutzte Kira, „natürlich, JETZT ergibt das alles Sinn! Wieso sonst sollten sie die Besatzungen der Suqard-Schiffe im Alpha-Quadranten auswechseln, wenn es nur um ein paar Wochen geht..." 

„Exakt! Ich habe Gul Dukat ein paar Mal ergebnislos gefragt, aber ich glaube ihm, daß er nicht mehr weiß als ich. Die Kvaggra haben irgend etwas vor. Aber, wie gesagt, das ist nur meine Meinung..." 

„Und meine. Oh, Gragragrua ist ja auch eingeladen." 

„Tatsächlich? Ich werde mal zu ihm hingehen und mich ein bißchen umhören." 

„Wenn Sie meinen, Nelam", antwortete Kira vorsichtig. Sie war sich sicher, daß er kein Wort aus dem Kvaggra herausbekommen würde, aber wenn er sich unbedingt eine blutende Nase holen wollte, war es nicht ihr Problem. „Ich werde mich am Büffet umsehen." 

„Tun Sie das, Nerys." Gelassen schlenderte der Cardassianer zur Bar, an dem sein Opfer hockte und ein Glas Rotwein trank. Jasad fragte sich manchmal, wieso die Rasse der Kvaggra noch nicht wegen Alkoholvergiftung und Leberversagen ausgestorben war... „Ein Glas Kanar, bitte!" 

„Ihr Kanar, Sir." 

„Danke, Barkeeper. Guten Abend, Commodore." 

„Gul Jasad, guten Abend! Wollen Sie nicht mal ein Glas Wein probieren?" 

„Äh... nein, danke." 

„Lassen Sie mich Ihnen sagen, daß Sie was verpassen, aber wenn Sie nicht wollen... Na, haben Sie schon mit ihrem Assistenten gesprochen?" 

„Ja, er hat mich eben angerufen. Allerdings hat mir Ihre Schwester einen bajoranischen Einwanderer der ersten Generation zugeteilt! Der Mann haßt mich!" 

„Entweder wird Ada nicht daran gedacht haben, daß Ihre Völker verfeindet sind, oder sie wollte Ihnen beide etwas Gutes tun. Sie müssen lernen, Gul, mit den Bajoranern auszukommen und ihre dumme Gehässigkeit einfach zu ignorieren und dieser Mann muß über sein Problem hinwegkommen. Vielleicht werden Sie ja sogar noch Freunde." 

„Sie können Ihre Flügel darauf verwetten, daß das nicht passieren wird!" 

„Auf meine Flügel wette ich nicht, aber auf ein warpfähiges 1-Personen-Shuttle, daß 10.000 Dollar wert ist!" 

„Nein, danke, ich wette aus Prinzip nicht. Das war nur eine Redewendung. Die einzigen Glücksspiele, die ich mache, sind Dabo und Poker." 

„Dabo kenne ich auch, aber von Poker habe ich noch nie gehört. Was ist es für ein Spiel?" 

„Es ist ein Kartenspiel von der Erde." 

„Ah! Können Sie es mir beibringen?" 

„Sicher. Es ist allerdings etwas kompliziert. Sie werden Zeit brauchen, um es zu erlernen." 

„Das macht nichts. Wir haben ja genug Zeit. Ah, ah, lassen Sie lieber die Finger von den Kvaggra-Frauen, sie werden es bereuen. Ich bin selbst ein Kvaggra und ich möchte keine Frau meines Volkes heiraten, weil sie einfach unausstehlich sind als Ehefrauen!" 

„Und ich hatte sie für gute Ehefrauen gehalten..." 

„Da haben Sie sich gewaltig vertan! Glauben Sie mir, ich danke den Göttern jeden Tag dafür, daß ich schwul bin!" 

„Aber Ihre Frauen sind durchaus attraktiv, das müssen Sie zugeben." 

„Ja, attraktiv sind sie. Aber wenn sie eine abhaben wollen, müssen sie die direkt heiraten. Das angenehme haben und das unangenehme lassen gibt es bei ihnen nicht. Außerdem haben wir viel süßere Jungs", erzählte Gragragrua und ließ seinen Blick ganz selbstverständlich durch den Raum schweifen. Daß ungefähr ein Dutzend männliche Kvaggra mitgehört hatten, störte ihn kein bißchen. 

„Das kann ich nicht abstreiten, Commodore..." 

„Sehen Sie! Wenn wir uns lange genug streiten, finden wir doch noch eine Sache, bei der wir uns einig sind. Alles eine Frage der Zeit", lächelte der Kvaggra. 

„Und je länger wir hier stehen, desto mehr bekomme ich den Eindruck, daß die Andhrajiha da hinten an Ihnen interessiert ist." 

„Hm... kann sein. Aber ich bin nicht an ihr interessiert, obwohl sie wirklich ne hübsche ist. Die Mädchen von Andhrajiha bekommen schon einen moralischen Panikanfall, wenn man sie nur küssen will!" 

„Sie sind homosexuell, aber sie holen sich trotzdem Frauen ins Bett?", fragte Jasad verwirrt. 

„Tja, ich bin eben eine unberechenbare und geheimnisvolle Person! Nein, ich bin an Frauen nicht auf der... körperlichen Ebene interessiert. Ein Flirt ist ganz nett, bißchen tanzen, ein paar Küsse, aber mehr auch nicht. Wir Kvaggra lieben es alle, mit anderen Leuten zu spielen, sie zu manipulieren, Kontrolle zu kriegen. Bei Frauen fehlt einfach das gewisse Etwas. Ich kann in ihnen niemals mehr sehen als eine Schwester oder beste Freundin. Trotzdem war ich schon mal verlobt mit einer Frau..." 

„Wieso das?" 

„Sie war Andhrajiha. Wir waren vier Jahre zusammen und ich habe sie wirklich geliebt, sie war mein Leben und ich vermisse sie immer noch. Aber ich liebte sie nicht als Partnerin. Bis dahin hab ich immer geglaubt, daß ich nur nicht die richtige hatte. Und weil Andhrajiha bis zur Ehe keusch bleiben müssen, habe ich nicht festgestellt, daß ich gar keine Frauen mag. Erst danach, als ich meinen Kummer wegen ihrem Tod im Alkohol ertrunken hab und jede Frau in Reichweite anbaggerte, bin ich mißtrauisch geworden. Beim Orakel hab ich dann Gewißheit gekriegt." 

„Das glaub ich Ihnen nicht! Sie sind doch schon über 200 Jahre alt!", schüttelte Jasad den Kopf. 

„Bin eben ein Spätzünder", zuckte Gragragrua mit den Schultern. „Aber danach haben ne Menge Sachen für mich Sinn ergeben. Ich habe vorher nie verstanden, warum ich nicht die richtige Frau finden konnte. Okay, genaugenommen hat es mir auch nicht geholfen, weil ich auch nicht den richtigen Mann gefunden habe. Aber ich hab ja zum Glück noch 2300 Jahre Zeit!" 

„Sie werden sicher jemanden finden. Auch wenn ich bezweifele, daß das geschieht, solange sie noch mit den Frauen flirten." 

„Gutes Argument. Aber richtig sind nur fünf Prozent der Kvaggra homosexuell, die anderen zehn Prozent leben aus Gewohnheit, Bequemlichkeit oder Traditionsbewußtsein mit einem Partner des gleichen Geschlechts zusammen. Das macht es schwierig, jemand zu finden, besonders, weil ich zu den fünf Prozent gehöre. Zumindest sagen das die Leute in Melosras Tempel, die mir ein Orakel gemacht haben." 

„Zählen im Endeffekt nicht mehr Ihre Gefühle als das Orakel?" 

„Normalerweise hätte ich das auch gesagt, aber was ich vom Orakel erfahren habe, war nicht irgend etwas, was gar keinen Sinn für mich ergab. Im Gegenteil, auf einmal machte alles Sinn. Mein Pech mit Frauen, meine problematischen Beziehungen. Ich wäre wohl selbst drauf gekommen, hätte ich es nur in Erwägung gezogen. Aber da kommt man nicht ohne weiteres drauf, wenn man seit seinem 14. Lebensjahr ständig in der einen oder anderen Beziehung mit einer Frau ist." 

„Das ist verständlich." 

„Na ja, ich suche immer noch meinen Traummann. Wenigstens hatte ich das Glück, in dieser schwierigen und verwirrenden Zeit in einer Gesellschaft zu leben, für die Homosexualität genauso selbstverständlich ist, wie, das in Kam Schnee liegt." 

Gul Nelam Jasad war, gelinde gesagt, fassungslos vor Überraschung. Er kannte Gragragrua als einen kindischen Mann, der immer einen flotten Spruch auf den Lippen hatte und sich nicht allzu viele Gedanken ums Leben machte, solange er ein Date, Leute zum Zuhören und Blutwein in der Nähe hatte. Der nachdenkliche, erwachsene Mann, der sich hinter dieser Fassade verbarg, war vollkommen fremd für ihn. „Ich glaube, daß nicht Sie großes Glück mit den Kvaggra hatten, sondern die Kvaggra großes Glück haben, Sie zum Prinzen zu haben, Commodore." 

„Hey, danke, womit habe ich das denn verdient?" Als der Cardassianer mit den Schultern zuckte, verstand er, daß Jasad nicht gerne Komplimente machte und wechselte das Thema. „Haben Sie Lust auf ein Trinkhorn Blutwein?" 

„Gerne." 

„Barkeeper, bringen Sie uns zwei Trinkhörner Blutwein, aber schnell, wir verdursten hier! Jetzt haben wir die ganze Zeit über mich gesprochen und festgestellt, daß ich doch so was wie ein Gehirn habe, Gul Jasad. Was ist mit Ihnen? Haben Sie auch irgendwelche dunklen, schauderhaften Geheimnisse zu offenbaren?" 

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht." 

„Haben Sie Lust, mit mir Morgen zum Kunst-Schwertkampf-Turnier zu gehen? Die Turniere sind ganz toll, da können Sie auch mal kvaggranische Kultur und Sport hautnah erleben, und es ist langweilig alleine. Zudem kenne ich mich gut mit den Regeln aus und kann es Ihnen erklären." 

„Warum nicht? Wann beginnt das Turnier?" 

„Am Nachmittag sind schon die Vorrunden, aber wenn wir nach dem Dienst hingehen, sind wir noch rechtzeitig für die interessanten Sachen da. Ich habe bis sechs Uhr siebzig Dienst, sollen wir uns um 80 vor dem Eingang treffen?" 

„Einverstanden."   


Nach der schlechten Nachricht von Nelam Jasad hatte Kira trotzdem noch einen schönen Abend. Aber ganz konnte sie dabei nie ihre Befürchtung vergessen, für Monate auf Kvanergga gefangen zu sein. Natürlich, sie freute sich darauf, den Planeten zu besuchen, aber es war ein wichtiger Unterschied für sie, ob sie sich entschied, länger zu bleiben, oder ob sie nicht nach Hause konnte. In ihrem Quartier diktierte sie als erstes Briefe an Captain Sisko und ihren Freund, in dem sie ihnen schonend die Nachrichten beibrachte. 

Am nächsten Morgen war schon eine Antwort da. Von ihrem Vorgesetzten auf Deep Space Nine. Der Mensch sprach ihr Mut zu, versicherte, daß sie ihren Posten auf jeden Fall behalten würde, egal, wie lange sie auf Kvanergga war, ließ Dax grüßen und hielt sie über den neuesten Klatsch von DS9 auf dem Laufenden. 

Als sie am Nachmittag auch einen liebevollen Brief von ihrem Freund, mit dem sie sich inzwischen wieder versöhnt hatte, bekam, hatte sie ihre gute Laune zurück. Er bat sie, Fleet General Nerggad einen Gratulationsbrief für seinen Amtskollegen auf Andhrajiha zu übergeben. Die Andhrajiha lebten so zurückgezogen, daß er die Adresse der Regierung nicht hatte. Beim IVK und Co. reichte es nicht, die Nachrichten mit dem Namen zu versenden, weil sie ein anderes Adressiersystem hatten.   


„Guten Morgen, Miss Dukat." 

"Commodore, Sir, kommen Sie bitte herein." Ziyal führte den Kvaggra ins Wohnzimmer. „Mein Vater ist nicht da, aber Sie können gerne auf ihn warten. Er sollte jeden Moment zurückkommen." 

„Danke. Können Sie bitte Ihrer Mutter ausrichten, daß meine Schwester wissen möchte, ob sie sich schon ihre Vorschläge für Geburtshäuser angesehen hat, und ob sie Termine vereinbaren soll?" 

„Selbstverständlich. Ähm... ich lerne gerade über den kvanergganischen Adel und hätte da ein paar Fragen..." 

„Schießen Sie los!" 

„Ist der Name Gragragrua ein bürgerlicher oder adliger Name? Ich konnte ihn in den Verzeichnissen der Adelstitel nicht finden." 

„Er steht auch nicht in ihnen. Gragragrua ist eine Abkürzung unseres adligen Namens und Titels, die unser Geschlecht annehmen mußte, als vor etwa 1000 Jahren von der damaligen Diktatur der Adel abgeschaffen wurde. Bis dahin waren wir eine Monarchie. Die Adligen hatten die Wahl, einen bürgerlichen Namen anzunehmen, oder ihren adligen als bürgerlichen zu tragen." 

„Was bedeutet er denn?" 

„Der Titel einer Königin des IVK ist: „Von den Göttern zur Königin ihres weltlichen Reiches gekrönte Nachkommin, edle Kriegerin, Herrscherin der Höhen von Kam und der Niederungen von Gerj, auserwählte Tochter von Riga, Gebieterin der Elemente und des Lebens Königin Adira Samora von Gragrua." Ist klar, daß das unpraktisch ist. Eh Ada angekündigt wurde, schlafen die Leute! Die Götter nannten vor zig Millionen Jahren das neue Volk und ihr Land, daß aus den Nachkommen von Riga und Melosra, Teel und Hain entstand, Gragrua. „Die Auserwählten", ist die Übersetzung." 

„Dann ist das „Gra" am Anfang, „von" auf Kvaggranisch?" 

„Sie sind eine überaus kluge Frau, Ziyal Dukat!" 

„Danke. Was sind „Nachkommen"?" 

„Das ist etwas komplizierter..." Als Kvaggra war er mit diesen Begriffen aufgewachsen und wußte nicht, wie er sie verständlich erklären sollte, ohne zu weit zu den Geschichten über die Entstehung seines Volkes abzuschweifen. Bei einem so geschichtsbewußten und traditionellen Volk wie seinem, war es unmöglich, die Gegenwart zu verstehen, wenn man die Historie nicht kannte. 

„Sie brauchen nicht zu antworten, wenn es zuviel Arbeit macht." 

„Doch, von wem könnten Sie besser lernen, als dem Prinz? Als das All jung war, entsprangen ihm vier Wesen mit göttlicher Kraft. Riga, Teel, Melosra und Hain. Sie wurden nicht geboren im physischen Sinn, sie sind einfach entstanden. Wie, das wissen sie selbst nicht. Die beiden Göttinnen standen für das Böse, die Dunkelheit, nicht nur metaphorisch, die Götter für das Licht und das Gute. Durch eine Verbindung ihrer Kräfte schufen sie sterbliche Lebewesen, darunter humanoide. Diese Leute waren die Vorfahren der Kvaggra. Die Nachkommen des Dunklen hießen Gavrakk und des Lichts Andras." 

„Hallo!" 

„Aha... Hallo Dad!" 

„Guten Morgen, ich komm gleich zu Dir, wir müssen kurz was besprechen. Miss Dukat, holen Sie sich in der Bibliothek ein Buch über den Kampf von Licht und Dunkelheit, dann verstehen Sie es besser. Sie brauchen ja keinen dicken Wälzer zu nehmen, ein paar Dutzend Seiten sind mehr als genug, um das Grundprinzip zu verstehen." 

„Das werde ich machen, Commodore. Vielen Dank." 

„Gern geschehen. Sie können sich immer an mich wenden, wenn Sie etwas wissen möchten. Auf ein Wort in Dein Büro?" 

„Sicher." Als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, stellte Dukat seinen Freund wütend zur Rede, „Nargen, kannst Du vielleicht noch etwas offensichtlicher Ziyal zeigen, daß wir ein Problem haben?!" 

„Wenn Du darauf bestehst, kann ich auch ne Durchsage an die ganze Flotte machen!", giftete der Kvaggra zurück. 

„Also, was ist passiert?" 

„Siehst Du etwa keine Nachrichten?" 

„Ich lese Zeitungen." 

„Nein, ich spreche von den Nachrichten im Fernsehen! Vor höchstens zehn Minuten haben Sie das brandneue Ergebnis der Meinungsumfrage veröffentlicht. Es wurden eine Million Leute im ganzen IVK vom Zufallsgenerator ausgewählt und befragt. Ihr habt fünf Prozent zugelegt. Jetzt sind wir bei 49, aber wir müssen mindestens 70 erreichen, damit es ein überzeugendes Ergebnis ist." 

„Aber wir brauchen nur 50 Prozent und eine Stimme!" 

„Ja, das weiß ich selbst, Du ewiger Besserwisser! Den Sieg habt Ihr sicher, jetzt geht es um die Ehre! Oder willst Du wirklich, daß man im Alpha-Quadranten sagt, daß Cardassia doch nur aus Mitleid aufgenommen wurde und gleich viele Leute Euch nicht haben wollten?" 

„Nein, aber wir sollten es auch nicht übertreiben. Ich will die einfache Mehrheit haben, damit die CRA überleben kann und Cardassia gerettet wird. Das ist alles. Ich kann auf einen glorreichen Triumph verzichten, solange wir gewinnen." 

„Aber genau das ist die falsche Einstellung! Sie ist Andhrajiha, nicht die eines Kvaggra! Du mußt alles wollen, nur dann bekommst Du, was Du verdienst! Es ist keine Schande, größenwahnsinnig zu sein. Die Gunst der Götter gewinnen nur die Mutigen." 

„Ich glaube, Du bist selber etwas größenwahnsinnig, Nargen! Wir wissen doch alle, daß wir es nicht verdient haben, dem IVK beizutreten. Ich will das Glück nicht herausfordern." 

„Wie ich sehe, habe ich hier noch eine ganze Menge Arbeit zu leisten! Erste Regel: Du MUßT das Glück herausfordern! Zweite Regel: Behalte immer Dein Ziel im Auge, sehe dabei auch zu den Seiten Dritte Regel..."   


„Persönliches Computerlogbuch von Lieutenant Jadzia Dax, beurlaubte Leitende Wissenschaftsoffizierin und Zweite Offizierin von Deep Space Nine. Dies ist der neunte Tag des 10. Monats des kvanergganischen Jahres 472998. Ich befinde mich zur Zeit auf dem Freizeitschiff Harggta der 56. Flotte des IVK. Dies ist der 14. Tag von 24 auf unserer Reise von Deep Space Nine zur kvanergganischen Heimatwelt. 

Die ganze Flotte spricht die letzten Tage nur über ein Thema: Autorennen! Heute um genau 7 Uhr beginnt das letzte Rennen der diesjährigen Meisterschaft und drei Fahrer können noch den Titel holen! Es ist so aufregend! Auf allen Schiffen wird während dieser Stunde nur eine Minimalbesatzung im Dienst sein, die sich freiwillig gemeldet hat, weil sie kein Interesse daran hat. Aber das sind gerade genug, um die Schiffe in Betrieb zu halten! 

Normalerweise übergeben die Kvaggra ihren Computern nicht gerne viel Macht, aber für das Rennen tun sie es. Nicht bei ihren Raumschiffen, nicht in ihren Häusern, Regierungszentralen, nirgendwo. Sie mißtrauen allem, daß sich nicht durch einen riesigen Phaser einschüchtern läßt! Natürlich, sie sind ein sehr fortschrittliches Volk und sie haben sogar die Implantate. Aber die Implantate arbeitete mehr durch Telepathie und Telekinese, als Technik. 

Und für alles, für jede einzelne Funktion, die sie durch technische Geräte steuern lassen, gibt es auch einen mechanischen Weg. Der Hauptcomputer fällt aus? Kein Problem, dann holen sie eben die Funkgeräte zum Kommunizieren raus, steuern mit einem Steuerrad und den Antrieb liefern die Raketen. Mit den Phasern gibt es Probleme? Dann holt man eben die Handfeuerwaffen raus. Es ist im Grunde ein sehr intelligentes und einfaches System, daß ich nach meiner Rückkehr auch der Sternenflotte vorschlagen werde. So oft sind wir schon wegen Computerpannen in Gefahr geraten und gegen Sabotage sind die Kvaggra auch abgesichert. Und dazu reicht Jahrhunderte alte Technik! 

Aber zurück zum Thema des Tages: Das Autorennen. Ich muß gestehen, ich bin völlig im Renn-Fieber! Oh, ich kann gar nicht erwaten, daß es losgeht! Der Fahrer, von dem ich Fan bin, ist ein Kvaggra aus Dinah und seine Vorfahren sind Trill. Aber darum geht es nicht, ich mag ihn, weil er eine neue Fairneß und Freundschaft unter die Fahrer und Fans gebracht hat. Friedlicher Wettstreit statt Kampf auf der Piste, das ist doch auch eines der Prinzipien der Föderation im Allgemeinen und Sternenflotte im Besonderen, nicht wahr? 

Ich hoffe nur, daß er gewinnt. Die Lager sind hier etwa gleichgroß zwischen meinen Fahrer, Herzog Rorran Gragragrua von Karggovv, und dem anderen, einem Soldatensohn aus Gerj. Die Leute von dort sind nicht so beliebt, weil es die reichste Region ist und sie immer mit ihrem Reichtum, ihrem milden Klima, den vornehmen Bewohnern, der schönen Landschaft herumprahlen. Das ist etwas, was die anderen Kvaggra nicht leiden können. Gerj ist auch mit allen anderen Regionen verfeindet. 

Weitere Brisanz erhält das Duell dadurch, daß die Leute aus Gerj und Dinah Todfeine sind! Dinah ist die größte und ärmste Region, während Gerj, dessen Festland nur fünf Prozent der Fläche von Kvanergga ausmacht, die anderen 25 sind Wasser, der reichste Distrikt ist. Gerade deshalb rechne ich es dem Herzog so hoch an, daß er fair bleibt. Und sein schärfster Gegenkandidat beleidigt ihn die ganze Zeit. Für den dritten ist es die erste gute Saison, nur wenige erwarten, daß er gewinnt. 

Und als ob das noch nicht alles wäre, ist es für die Götter auch noch zu einem Duell geworden. Grevs betet Riga an und betont auch nach jedem Sieg, daß er ihn nur Riga zu verdanken hat. Damit hat er die anderen Götter gegen sich aufgebracht. Eben weil er aus einem Distrikt kommt, der vom Wasser lebt, müßte er Melosra wenigstens ETWAS Dankbarkeit entgegenbringen! 

Rorran dagegen ist ein Anhänger von Hain und Melosra. Ersteres ist kein Wunder, weil Dinah eine Region der Berge und Wälder ist, wo die Natur vor Leben strotzt, es die größte Artenvielfalt gibt. Alle Bewohner dieser Region fühlen sich auch mit der Natur verbunden. Und er selbst ist ein Laienprediger von Melosra, wie seine Familie schon seit vier Generationen. 

Jedenfalls bin ich aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind! Und jetzt muß ich gehen, weil ich gleich im Tempel des Hain zum Biologieunterricht erwartet werde. Die Artenvielfalt auf Kvanergga ist einfach atemberaubend! Es gibt sogar Blumen, die noch bei Temperaturen von MINUS NEUNZIG Grad blühen!"   


„Hallo, Gul Jasad. Es tut mir leid, daß ich zu spät komme. Larkka wollte mich auf keinen Fall eine Minute früher gehen lassen, weil sie heute jeden Mann braucht. Viele haben heute ihren freien Tag genommen, um in Ruhe feiern zu können. Das hätte ich auch gerne, aber ich mußte ja gestern, weil wir hohen Offiziere Vorbilder sein müssen", murrte Gragragrua. 

„Das macht nichts, Commodore, ich bin auch gerade erst gekommen." Stirnrunzelnd sah er sich die Kleidung des Kvaggra an. Er trug ein kurzärmeliges Hemd aus brauner Baumwolle, ein richtiges Hemd, nicht das, was man in der Föderation so nannte, eine schwarze Lederhose und schwere Stiefel, auf dem Rücken baumelte sein Schwert. 

„Wie? Habe ich mein Hemd etwa schon besudelt?" 

„Ziehen Sie sich eigentlich jeden Tag so oft um?" 

„Hm?" 

„Sie tragen Zivilkleidung." 

„Ach so! Wenn Touristen an Bord kommen oder wir irgendwo hingehen, dann nicht, aber wenn wir hier unter uns sind, ziehe ich mich vier bis fünf Mal am Tag um. Die Uniform ist ziemlich unbequem, besonders, wenn ich fliegen oder Sport machen will, weil sie umgerechnet 25 Kilogramm wiegt. Morgens ziehe ich zuerst normale Sachen an, zum Dienst die Uniform, in der Mittagspause wechsle ich meistens, weil ich essen oder trainieren gehe, dann wieder in die Uniform und nach dem Dienst wechsele ich noch einmal." 

„Das kostet doch viel Zeit!" 

„Ich bin eitel, kann nichts dafür." 

„Das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen..." Jasad hatte nicht viel Verständnis dafür, daß der Kvaggra in Krisenstimmung geriet, wenn er nicht mindestens zehn Lederhosen im Schrank hatte. Dann jammerte er die ganze Zeit über die schreckliche Faulheit der Reinigung. 

„Hey! Das war aber gar nicht nett! Na ja, ich mag es, hier etwas dünner angezogen rumlaufen zu können, als Zuhause. Ich bin in Kam aufgewachsen, da ist die Durchschnittstemperatur im wärmsten Monat 30 Grad Minus. Wir kennen nicht mal einen Sommer. Vier Monate ist Winter, da sind 90 Grad Minus in der Nacht nichts Besonderes, dann gibt es einen Monat Blizzard, drei Monate Frühling und zwei Herbst." 

„Wann kommen wir an?" 

„Im Winter." 

„Oh nein!" 

„Was ist?" 

„Cardassianer vertragen Kälte nicht gut." 

„Das ist gar nicht gut! Dann sollten Sie die Städte in Kam nicht verlassen, es ist dort wirklich saukalt. In Kam leben und arbeiten 70 Prozent der Leute in riesigen Gebäuden. Da ist die ganze Stadt in einer Anlage, man braucht sie nie zu verlasen. Die anderen Städte sind nur was für Überlebenskünstler, Einsiedler und Leute, die Abenteuer suchen." 

„Wo ist die Hauptstadt?" 

„In Saarnagg. Saarnagg ist flaches, fruchtbares Land, unterirdisch und oberirdisch Acker und Wiesen, eine bäuerliche Region zwischen dem mediterranen Gerj und gebirgigen Dinah. Die Temperatur ist im Winter durchschnittlich Minus 10, im wärmsten Monat plus 20. Deshalb wird auch viel unter der Erde angebaut. Wegen den starken Temperaturschwankungen, der idyllischen Lage und, weil es die Kornkammer ist, wurde Hrovggtga dort gebaut." 

„Wie geht Ihr Volk mit der Kälte um? Schränkt sie das öffentliche Leben und den Regierungsbetrieb nicht ein?" 

„Ganz im Gegenteil, die Kälte fördert! Im Gegenteil zu Hitze, macht Kälte uns nichts aus. Wir wurden dem Klima genetisch angepaßt und mit der warmen Kleidung, die wir haben, ist das kein P... Warme Kleidung! Gut, daß ich mich daran noch erinnert habe! Sie müssen alle einkaufen gehen vor unserer Ankunft! In den Uniformen erfrieren Sie uns in Hrovggtga!" 

„Aber Sie tragen doch auch Metalluniformen." 

„Das ist Rigadraggad. Es kühlt, wenn es heiß ist und wärmt, wenn es kalt ist. Außerdem werden wir andere Kleidung tragen, wenn wir auf Kvanergga sind. Anstatt den dünnen, ärmellosen Shirts aus Baumwolle, tragen wir kurzärmelige aus Yakwolle. Die Hosen sind aus repliziertem Yakpelz, genau wie die Stiefel. Wir haben kniehohe, wegen dem Schnee." 

„Und was sollen wir anziehen, Deiner Meinung nach?" 

„Yak! Es ist das einzige, was warm genug ist. Eisbär ginge auch, aber die Felle sind zu schwer. Das kvanergganische Yak hat ein relativ leichtes, aber sehr warmes, wasserdichtes und atmungsaktives Fell, die Wolle läßt sich gut verarbeiten und ein Yak hat ne ganze Menge. Das lohnt sich, obwohl wir nur einmal im Jahr scheren. Die meisten leben wild und kommen jedes Frühjahr zu den Scherplätzen. Dabei werden sie gleich untersucht und geimpft." 

„Ihr seid seltsame Krieger!" 

„Tja, wir wissen eben, daß es besser ist, unsere Natur zu schützen und zu bewahren, als sie einmal zu benutzen und zu verlieren. Die Erfahrungen, die Menschen oder Bajoraner gemacht haben, wurden uns erspart, weil die Götter dafür gesorgt haben, daß wir nie solche Fehler machten. Wir haben unsere Umwelt nicht verpestet, wir achten darauf, daß nicht gewildert wird, die Natur nicht zerstört wird, der Planet nicht zu dicht besiedelt ist, keine umweltschadenden Maschinen eingesetzt werden... Deshalb sind in den letzten 100.000 Jahren auch nur fünf Tierarten ausgestorben." 

„Was wurde aus denen?" 

„Zwei wurden durch Anschläge eines Feindes ausgerottet und die restlichen drei haben sich zu anderen Tierarten weiterentwickelt. Damit ist unsere Flora und Fauna noch einzigartiger, als die der meisten Planeten. Bei uns sieht man noch heute Tiere, die woanders vor Hunderttausenden Jahren ausgerottet wurden, hat eine ungestörte Evolution. Damit sind wir ein Märchenland für die Wissenschaftler." 

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Können unsere Wissenschaftler sich auch umsehen?" 

„Na ja, wenn das ihr Verständnis von Landurlaub ist, sie die Tiere nicht stören, nichts kaputtmachen, ist das ihr Problem. Ihre Kollegen können sich auch beim zentralen Tempel des Teels oder Hain melden. Die geben Tips und haben ein Verzeichnis über alle Forschungsmissionen. Sie vermitteln gerne jemanden weiter." 

„Das werde ich weitergeben. Was hat das eigentlich mit dem Autorennen auf sich?" 

„Oh, das ist ganz einfach!" Dann erklärte der Prinz freudestrahlend die Regeln und Ausgangslage für das heutige Rennen.   


Die meisten Renn-Fans feuerten ihre Fahrer von einem Restaurant oder einer Bar an. So auch die meisten Mitglieder der Brückencrew des Schiffes Kandraz E und einige ihrer hochrangigen Gäste. Für Commodore Nargen Gragragrua war es Ehrensache, das Rennen seines Cousins dritten Grades zu sehen. 

„Komm, noch ein Stückchen, sei nicht so langsam!", schimpfte Larkka Nerggad. Sie hatte für nichts Augen, als die Autos vor dem großen Schirm. Es waren verhältnismäßig kleine Fahrzeuge, aerodynamisch, blitzschnell und tödlich, wenn es zu einem Unfall kam. Das Rennen selbst stand auf einer von hohen, durchsichtigen Metallwänden eingefaßten Fahrbahn statt. Es gab viele enge Kurven, Sprünge über Wassergräben und holographische Hindernisse, die ohne Vorwarnung auftauchten. 

„Er ist der erste, Larkka!", erinnerte der Wissenschaftschef sie. 

„Das weiß ich, aber Grevs ist direkt hinter ihm, er muß sich beeilen, sonst überholt der ihn noch!" 

„Larkka hat Recht. Er hat nur zwei Sekunden Vorsprung." 

„Aber das Rennen ist fast zu Ende. Ich kenne meinen Cousin, das schafft er." 

„Außer, er wird noch gerammt, aufgehalten oder sonstwie aus dem Rennen geworfen." 

„Okay, das ist noch möglich... Autsch! Das muß weh getan haben!" 

„Oh nein, er soll doch keine Kunststücke machen, er soll schnell fahren! So ein Dummkopf! Jetzt fahr doch endlich!" 

„Das muß Glatteis sein, daß er so herumgeschleudert wird." 

„Unfair! Warum müssen die jetzt noch Glatteis einbauen?" 

„Komm schon!" 

„Ja! Er ist raus! Hoffentlich hat er sich das Genick gebrochen!" 

„Nargen, wir sprechen hier über Sport. Das ist doch kein Krieg und es muß niemand sterben! Das ist nicht der Sinn davon." 

„Doch, doch, das ist Krieg. Es ist ein anderer, als auf dem Schlachtfeld, aber es ist Krieg." 

„Er hat sich nicht verletzt. Oh nein, hoffentlich fährt er jetzt nicht weiter!" 

„Unmöglich, der Wagen ist Schrott. Außerdem kann er es nicht mehr aufholen. Wie lange noch? Nur noch 36 Sekunden! Das ist ja so aufregend!" 

„Jetzt, wo Grevs raus ist, müssen wir auf den Kleinen aufpassen. Er kann ihm immer noch gefährlich werden", erinnerte die Fleet General. „Er ist zwar vier Sekunden zurück, aber wir wissen nicht, was noch passiert." 

„Genau!" 

„Oh, oh! Das sieht aber gar nicht gut aus!" 

„Die paar Sekunden muß er noch durchhalten! Jetzt steht schon die Ziellinie fest!" 

„JA! Er hat es geschafft!", lachte der Prinz. 

Das ganze Restaurant brach in Jubel aus, als ihr Fahrer als erster das Ziel erreichte. Nur Larkka Nerggad nicht. Sie wußte, daß es in dieser Nacht viel zu tun geben würde für die Sicherheit. Die Fans der anderen Fahrer würden frustriert sein, alle tranken ein paar Gläser Alkohol mehr, als ihr Organismus abbauen konnte. Zusammen mit bewaffneten Kvaggra, ergab dies das schönste Blutvergießen...   


Commodore Nargen Gragragrua wurde von einem ohrenbetäubenden, schmerzhaft schrillen Geräusch geweckt. Er drückte sich im Halbschlaf Kissen auf die Ohren, die es reichlich in dem Bett gab. Nach ein paar weiteren Sekunden jedoch war der Kvaggra vollends wach. Er schleuderte die Kissen achtlos ans andere Ende des King Size-Betts, sprang heraus und rannte zu einem der Badezimmer, das er direkt von seinem Zimmer betreten konnte. Neben dem Türrahmen gab es eine ganze Reihe Knöpfe. Als er einen davon drückte, hörte der Alarm auf. 

„Oh nein, ich habe schon wieder verschlafen, ich hätte die Nacht nicht durchmachen sollen. Jetzt nur noch 40 Minuten... Positiv denken! Wenigstens bin ich nun wach." Natürlich konnte man auch bei den Kvaggra den Weckalarm per Stimmbefehl abstellen, aber er hatte diese Funktion mit Absicht deaktiviert. Es war ihm schon oft passiert, daß er im Dämmerzustand den Wecker abgestellt und weitergeschlafen hatte. 

Innerlich gab er sich einen Ruck und ging von seinem Schlafraum durch einen Korridor in die Küche am anderen Ende der Wohnung. Von der ersten Crew an war dies das Quartier des Ersten Offiziers der Flotte gewesen, also war es ihm zugewiesen worden, obwohl er dagegen war. Nargen fühlte sich noch mehr alleine als sonst in einer Wohnung mit großem Wohnzimmer, Altarraum, drei Schlafzimmern, Küche, Eßraum, zwei Bädern, drei Terrassen mit fünf Zugängen und einem riesengroßen Arbeitszimmer. Aber Tradition war Tradition... 

Als erstes stellte er die Gabb-Maschine an, die automatisch Kaffeepulver und Wasser nachfüllte, dann steckte er tiefgefrorene Fladen, Soularg-Brottaschen, Brötchen und Soularg-Füllung in die Mikrowelle zum Auftauen. Sie würden fertig sein, bis er aus dem Badezimmer kam.   


Nach 15 kvanergganischen Minuten, und das war schon sein Monatsrekord, normalerweise brauchte er 20, kam er in einem weißen T-Shirt, silberner Sporthose und schwarzen Turnschuhen wieder in die Küche. 

Nach einer heißen Tasse Kaffee steckte er schnell das Brot in eine Art Toaster, machte in einer Pfanne Rührei, schüttete die Käsesoße und das Gemüse für Soularg darüber. Während das briet, schüttete er den Inhalt eines Glases Tojal und Yamoksoße in eine Schüssel, stellte die in die Mikrowelle. Gul Jasad würde zum Frühstück kommen und er wollte dem Cardassianer etwas gewohntes anbieten. Danach ging mit Sirupe, Marmeladen, Honig, einer Flasche Fischsaft und Butter ins Eßzimmer, um den Tisch zu decken. 

Als es klingelte, mußte er erst wieder zur Tür gehen. „Oh, Gul Jasad, guten Morgen! Gehen Sie bitte schon ins Eßzimmer!" 

Ein paar Minuten später, kam der Thronfolger, für den es normal war, ganz ohne Dienerschaft auszukommen, in die Küche zurück, packte Brötchen und Fladen in einen Brotkorb, füllte die Brottaschen mit Rührei, Gemüse und der scharfen Käsesoße. Damit und der Kanne Gabb ging er wieder in den Eßraum, um sich endlich mit seinem, für einen Kvaggra unwiderstehlich leckeren, Frühstück zu stärken. Immerhin hatte er noch Kampfsport mit Jasad vor dem Dienst...   


Am nächsten Mittag hatten Legat Dukat und Commodore Gragragrua wieder mal ein gemeinsames Treffen. Weil Dukat jetzt öfter mit seinem Assistenten arbeitete und, weil er schon relativ gut Kvaggranisch konnte, auch selbst mit den Politikern und Generälen sprach, hatte er weniger Zeit für seinen Freund. Gragragrua selber war auch beschäftigt, weil er mit seinen Freunden Wiedersehen nach drei Jahren ausmachte, Repräsentationstermine ausmachte, sich nach einem neuen Auftrag in drei bis vier Monaten umhören mußte und mehr Zeit mit Gul Jasad verbrachte. 

Val langweilte sich bei diesen Treffen immer zu Tode und fühlte sich unerwünscht. Die beiden Männer sprachen über ihre jeweiligen Okkupationen, Politik und Politiker, die Finessen der interplanetaren Diplomatie. Vier Themen, für die sie sich nicht im Geringsten interessierte. Sie hatte Spaß an einem guten Raumkampf und einer gepflegten Prügelei, aber alles, was mit der Staatsführung zu tun hatte, war nicht ihr Ding. Sie war die Frau fürs Grobe, ihr Mann durfte sich ruhig um die Feinheiten kümmern. 

Weil Kira und ihre anderen Freunde beschäftigt waren, besuchte sie die Brücke der Kandraz. Sie mochte den Platz, hatte aber selten Zeit, hinzugehen. Sie setzte sich auf dem unteren Geschoß der Brücke, dort, wo das Kontrollzentrum war, mit einer Tasse replizierter Yakmilch an einen Tisch und beobachtete das Treiben. 

„Na gefällt es Ihnen hier, Legat?" 

„Fleet General Nerggad, hallo. Ja, es ist schön. Ich würde meine Brücke sofort gegen eine solch große, helle und einfach umwerfende Brücke eintauschen!" 

„Sie müssen sich nicht mehr lange gedulden, dann haben Sie Ihren eigenen großen Kreuzer. Noch ein paar Wochen, bis Sie aufgenommen sind, dann die Schulung und danach können Sie auf solch einem Schiff Cardassia befreien." 

„Ja, aber es wird trotzdem nicht das Gleiche sein. Mein Mann und ich haben abgemacht, daß wir die Kommandoreihenfolge auf jeden Fall beibehalten, das bedeutet, ich werde ein eigenes Schiff haben, es wird wohl der gleiche Typ sein wie die Kandraz, aber nicht das Flottenkommandoschiff." 

„Nicht unbedingt." Nerggad setzte sich gegenüber von der blonden Frau und erklärte ihr, „Ihr Gatte wird der Kommandant des Distrikts Cardassia für die Raumflotte werden, sobald Cardassia aufgenommen ist. Beides ist unumstritten. Niemand kennt Cardassia so gut, niemand hat so viel Erfahrung darin und er hat sich dafür eingesetzt, daß Cardassia aufgenommen wird. Wenn es eine Flotte im Distrikt geben wird, ist es logisch, daß er sowohl das Kommando für den Distrikt als auch diese Flotte hat." 

„Ja, weil man keinen Verwalter der Flotten des Distrikts braucht, wenn es nur eine gibt." 

„Eben. Aber wenn es mehrere werden, muß er im Büro bleiben und sich um die Verwaltung kümmern, den Verbindungsmann spielen, die Flotten verteilen, organisieren und einsetzen. Dann würde Ihnen eine der Flotten unterstehen." 

„Das ist eine Möglichkeit. Aber am Anfang wird es dazu nicht kommen. Wir können gerade das Personal eines Angriffsschiff zur Verfügung stellen, Sie müssen den Rest dazutun. Da können wir nicht verlangen, daß Sie uns auch noch mehrere Flotten geben." 

„Überlasen Sie diese Entscheidungen mal getrost der Präsidentin und dem Militärrat", sagte Larkka Nerggad lächelnd. 

„Der Präsidentin? Ich dachte, wir unterstehen dem General of the Fleet der Raumflotte." 

„Ja, aber wir werden in den Krieg ziehen. Das IVK erhebt Anspruch auf Cardassia, wenn Sie uns beitreten, und wenn die Diktatur dort sich nicht ergibt, wird die Königin uns in den Krieg führen, um unser Land zu bekommen, und als Präsidentin die ganze Sache verwalten. Diese Leute sind kein großer Gegner, deshalb wird sie es nicht persönlich machen, auch, wenn sie oft vorbeisehen wird und die entscheidende Schlacht um Prime direkt von ihr angeführt werden wird. Das ist ihre Pflicht als Königin." 

„Dann haben wir noch einen weiteren Grund, Cardassia möglichst schnell zu befreien!", lächelte Val. Sie freute sich schon darauf, mit der Königin in den Krieg zu ziehen. 

„Aber selbst, wenn Sie nicht ein Flottenkommandoschiff haben werden, werden Sie einen großen Kreuzer kommandieren und die Zweite Kommandantin der Flotte sein. Es ist nur möglich, daß Sie sich entscheiden müssen, ob Sie Zweiter Kommandant der Flotte oder Stellvertreter des Distriktgenerals sein wollen. Wenn Dukat selber eine Flotte anführt, muß jemand den Papierkram übernehmen." 

„Darauf kann ich verzichten. Ich bin sowieso nicht gut mit Papierkram und Diplomatie." 

„Da gibt es noch etwas, woran Sie sich gewöhnen müssen, Legat..." 

„Was denn?" 

„Sie werden General sein." 

„General schon? Ach ja, es gibt ja nur 15 Ränge und darunter nur vier Admiralsränge." 

„Genau. Kennen Sie noch alle Ränge und Rangabzeichen?" 

„Ein Test? Toll! Alle haben unterhalb der rechten Schulter das Abzeichen ihrer Flotte, auf der linken Seite das Rangabzeichen. Die sind golden auf Silberplättchen. Es gibt Seeflotte, die haben so eine Art Quader mit geraden Balken, die Raumflotte hat drei ineinander verschlungene Kreise, das Heer hat einen hohen Kasten mit einem Dreieck und die Gavrakk haben das Zeichen der Riga auf ihrer Kutte auf der Brust. Das ist ein roter länglicher roter Kreis, in der Mitte sind zwei silberne Schwerter übereinander, von beiden tropft Blut. Ist das soweit richtig?" 

„Ja, das ist ganz genau richtig." 

„Unteroffiziersränge haben schräge Striche von links nach rechts. Recruit hat keinen Strich, wird aber dazu gerechnet, Crewman einen, Petty Officer zwei, Chief Petty Officer drei, Master Chief Petty Officer vier. Offiziere haben goldene Quadrate. Ensign einen, Lieutenant junior Grade zwei, Lieutenant drei, Lieutenant Commander vier, Commander fünf, Captain sechs. Richtig? Ich konnte ja nicht schummeln, weil Sie ein Fleet General sind." 

„Ja, das war auch richtig. Nun die Generalsränge bitte." 

„Die haben Striche von rechts nach links und Kreise. Fleet General hat drei Kästchen an den Seiten, in der Mitte einen Stern, der oben und unten von vier X flankiert ist. Das ist, weil er ein Admiral ist, aber direkt mit Offizieren und Unteroffizieren arbeitet und der Rang nur vergeben wird an den Kommandanten einer Flotte. Beim Commodore ist in der Mitte ein Kreis und an beiden Seiten einer. General hat Stern, Strich, Stern, Strich, Stern. Der General of the Fleet hat fünf abwechselnd fünf Sterne und vier Striche. Soll ich auch die Ehrenränge?" 

„Kann nicht schaden, wenn man die auch kennt, oder?" 

„Stimmt! Der Ehrenoffizier hat drei Reihen. Oben sind Kasten, Strich, Kasten, in der zweiten links und rechts Striche, dann wieder Kasten, Strich, Kasten. Beim Ehrengeneral ist es genauso, nur die Striche sind von rechts nach links. Kreis, Strich, Kreis, an den Seiten Striche, Kreis, Strich, Kreis." 

„Also die Abzeichen kennen Sie schon perfekt! Jetzt müssen Sie nur noch selber einen Rang von uns bekommen!" 

„Ja, ich hoffe, daß das bald etwas wird. Dann habe ich nämlich eine Ausrede, direkt nach meiner Geburt wieder meine Uniform anzuziehen." 

„Ihre neue. Wann kommt das Kind eigentlich?" 

„Nach den Ärzten am 5. Tag des neuen Jahres." 

„Und unsere Zeitrechnung haben Sie auch schon drauf! Ich bin mir sicher, daß Sie eine sehr gute Kvaggra werden, General Gawlak." 

„Danke, Fleet General. Ich mache mir nur noch Gedanken, wie ich meinen kleinen Clyton Aprogg erziehen soll. Es wird nicht einfach sein, wenn mein Mann auf einem Schiff ist und ich auf dem anderen. Aber wir haben zu verschiedene Führungsstile, um auf einem Schiff sein zu können. Und dann haben wir da noch das Problem, wie wir unser Kind erziehen sollen. Ursprünglich dachte ich, cardassianisch mit klingonischem Touch. Aber jetzt wird es kvaggranisch werden. Dummerweise habe ich keine Ahnung, wie man ein Kind kvaggranisch erzieht..." 

„Da haben Sie Glück, ich habe zufällig neun Kinder kvaggranisch großgezogen! Mein ältester würde jetzt 712 sein und mein jüngster ist 15." 

„Oh, das ist toll! Ich habe SOO viele Fragen!" 

„Warum stellen Sie nicht einfach ein paar davon?" 

„DANKE! Wie ist so das Leben eines ganz normalen kvaggranischen Kindes?" 

„Na ja, es wird in einem Geburtshaus geboren, kriegt die Implantate, bekommt gegebenenfalls die Anpassungs-Naniten. Am siebten Tag werden vor dem Tempel des Hain die Hochzeiten und Geburten bekanntgegeben, da kommen die Eltern mit dem Neugeborenen hin. Die nächsten sechs Monate schläft, ißt und macht es die Windeln voll. Das ist alles. Sie können mit dem Kleinen noch nicht viel anfangen, weil es all seine Energie dazu verwendet, zu wachsen oder seine ganze DNS-Struktur zu verändern. Man könnte es als Vollendung der Schwangerschaft außerhalb des Mutterleibes erklären." 

„Und da kann ich noch gar nichts mit ihm machen?" 

„Ihr kleiner Clyton wird nicht besonders auf sie reagieren, aber er lernt trotzdem. Nach sechs Monaten ist er schon genug Kvaggra, um sich wie ein Kvaggra-Baby zu verhalten. Sie müssen alle zwei Wochen mit ihm zum Arzt, um die genetische Anpassung überprüfen zu lassen. Für Babies ist sie sehr anstrengend, aber dafür geht sie schneller, weil weniger Körpermasse angepaßt werden muß als bei einem Erwachsenen und einiges sich ganz natürlich entwickeln kann." 

„Wie lange dauert es denn?" 

„Ein Jahr. Theoretisch kann man auch einen Erwachsenen in 10 Stunden umwandeln, aber dann stirbt er vermutlich, weil sein Körper die Belastung nicht ertragen kann, oder er wird wahnsinnig und bringt sich um. Selbst die verschnellte Umwandlung dauert noch ein Jahr bei einem Erwachsenen." 

„Na ja, ist besser so, als wenn ich warte, bis er größer ist, weil Clyton ganz natürlich mit Telepathie, Empathie, Fotopathie und Telekinese aufwächst und er genauso fliegen wie laufen lernen wird." 

„Ganz genau! Ein Erwachsener braucht einen Lehrer, um die neuen Fähigkeiten zu kontrollieren und einen Psychologen, der ihm hilft, mit der Belastung fertig zu werden. Wenn ein Baby nach der Geburt umgewandelt wird, fehlt ihm nur ein halbes Jahr. Jedenfalls, es wird mit acht Monaten sprechen, mit neun laufen, mit einem Jahr fliegen. Wenn Clyton zwei Jahre ist, können Sie Sich richtig mit ihm unterhalten, er läuft und fliegt problemlos. Die sechs Monate, die er unbewußt lernt und sich ungestört entwickeln kann, sind unbezahlbar für die Entwicklung eines Kindes." 

„Das ist ja toll! Was kommt danach?", fragte Val in atemloser Spannung. 

„Wir kennen keine Schulbildung, wie im Alpha-Quadranten. Deshalb bringen die Eltern den Kindern lesen, schreiben, rechnen bei, erklären ihm die Sitten, Natur, unseren Glauben. Wir kennen keine Schule, aber dadurch, daß die Eltern ihren Kindern alles beibringen, was sie selbst wissen, lernen sie viel mehr. Und DAS können sie auch gebrauchen. Normalerweise bringt man die Kinder nach ihrem vierten Geburtstag in die Tempel. In Rigas Tempel lernen sie zu Kämpfen, Waffen zu benutzen, das ist natürlich der Schwerpunkt. Aber Wissen und kleine Freunde können sie auch in den anderen Tempeln finden." 

„Bei Riga kann ich es mir vorstellen, aber was wird dort unterrichtet?" 

„Einer der Söhne von Teel liebt es zum Beispiel, den Kindern Märchen zu erzählen. Ein anderer, der Gott der Geschichtsschreibung, berichtet ihnen aus lange vergangenen Zeiten, Hains Söhne gehen gerne in die Natur mit den Kindern, erklären sie ihnen. Rigas Töchter helfen selbst in ihren Tempeln beim Unterricht der Kinder. Melosra selbst geht zu Kindern, die nicht schlafen wollen und erklärt ihnen, weshalb die Nachtruhe wichtig ist. Ihre Töchter lieben es, den Kindern die Welt zu zeigen, zu spielen, zu malen und ihnen schwimmen beizubringen. So haben sie Spaß, Kontakt zu anderen, lernen den natürlichen Umgang mit Priestern und sogar Göttern und tun auch noch was für ihre Bildung." 

„Kann ich meinen Jungen denn wirklich in den Tempel bringen, wenn ich möchte, daß sie etwas lernen?" 

„Natürlich! Auch, wenn kein Gott kommt, die Priester sind alle sehr kinderlieb. Nun, wenn die Kinder acht Jahre sind, gehen sie ein Jahr in eine Elementarschule. Da wird gesehen, was sie können, was sie noch lernen müssen, dort wird ausgeholfen, wo ihnen noch Wissen fehlt. Die Lehrer sind überwiegend Priester. Die Schule ist aber nicht sehr wichtig, die Kinder kommen mal, mal kommen sie nicht. Danach geht das Leben drei Jahre ganz normal weiter." 

„Und dann müssen die Kinder zur Militärakademie", seufzte Val Gawlak. 

„Nicht unbedingt. Die Kinder müssen nicht mit 12 zur Akademie, wenn sie oder die Eltern wollen, können sie auch noch eine Weile Zuhause bleiben. Aber mit 12 Jahren endet die Ausbildung des Kindes in der Familie und den Tempeln, weil an dem Tag, an dem der junge Kvaggra 12 wird, seine Initiation ist." 

„Wie läuft das Ritual ab?" 

„12 Krieger müssen Zeugen sein, wenn er auf dem Marktplatz zum Geburtstag sein erstes richtiges Schwert von den Eltern bekommt und von den 10 anderen, die Paten ähneln, die ersten Unterarmspangen, auf denen die Initialen und Siegel der Götter graviert sind. Mit dem neuen Schwert schneidet er sich als Mutprobe beide Unterarme auf und läßt das Blut auf eine Schale Erde aus dem Tempel des Hain fließen. Die blutige Erde wird dann von dem Vater zu einer Feuerschale gebracht, die von der Mutter aus Rigas Tempel geholt wurde und darauf geworfen. Dann hält der neue Krieger seine blutenden Unterarme über das Feuer und ein Pate gießt einen Krug Wasser aus Melosras Tempel darüber. Nachdem die Wunden damit gereinigt sind, kriegt er die Spangen aufgezogen u..." 

„Aber die Wunden müssen doch ärztlich versorgt werden!" 

„Nein, das brauchen sie nicht. Man sagt ein paar rituelle Worte, dann verschwinden die Schalen und der Krug in einem winzigen Tornado. Wenn der Initiierte nun seine Unterarmspangen abnimmt, sind die Wunden geheilt und an ihrer Stelle sind Narben, welche die Zeichen aller vier Götter sind. Aber wenn dort nur das Zeichen eines Gottes eingeritzt ist, hat dieser Gott den Krieger zu seinem Priester auserkoren." 

„Das ist ja spannend! Erfährt man vorher, daß man zum Priester ausgesucht wurde?" 

„Nein. In dem meiste Fällen ist es auch nicht der Gott, von dem man es am ehesten erwartete. Manchmal dient eine Familie einem Gott mit solcher Inbrunst, daß alle Nachkommen als Priester ausgewählt werden. In diesem Fall wird die Familie auch adlig." 

„Scheint mir ein ziemlich kompliziertes System zu sein... Ähm, wie geht das mit uns? Wir sind ja schon älter, aber wir wurden nie initiiert." 

„Wenn Sie nach der Umerziehung in Ihrer neuen Stadt sind, kümmert sich Ihr Immigrationsbetreuer um die Initiation. Weil Sie als Teil der Raumflotte die Militärakademie in Dinah City besuchen werden, wird dort auch Ihre Initiation stattfinden." 

„Aber von vielen von uns leben die Eltern nicht mehr, Fleet General." 

„Das macht nichts. Die Positionen der Eltern können auch andere übernehmen, es müssen nur 12 sein", beruhigte Nerggad Val. 

„Aber wie soll ich die 12 Leute zusammen bekommen?" 

„Gehen wir davon aus, Sie machen es nach Rang. Bei Ihrem Mann können Sie noch nicht mitmachen, dafür wird er Nargen, die Präsidentin, ihren Freund, seinen Betreuer, vielleicht noch mich, seinen Assistenten, vier Priester, den General der Raumflotte und einen Minister haben." 

„Okay, so bekommen wir die Leute wohl zusammen. Da fällt mir gerade ein, wenn wir in Dinah City die Ausbildung haben, müssen wir ja irgendwo wohnen. Kriegern wir Sold oder eine Dienstwohnung?" 

„Sie werden den Sold nach Rang und Posten bekommen, die neuen Ränge und Posten bekommen Sie sofort, wenn Cardassia ins IVK aufgenommen wird, wo Sie wohnen, bleibt Ihnen selbst überlassen. Die Akademie hat Zimmer und Wohnungen, die sie gegen eine geringe Miete an die Ausbilder und Auszubildenden vermieten. Wer will, kann sich aber auch eine zivile Wohnung nehmen. Ich habe das immer gemacht, wenn ich dort war, weil sie nur kleine Wohnungen haben, die nichts für Familien mit Kindern sind. In der Allgemeinen Morgenzeitung Dinah sind viele Wohnungsanzeigen." 

„Danke, ich werde hineinsehen, sobald ich die Termine kenne." Diese archaische Welt war ihr immer noch suspekt. Das höchst entwickelte Volk, daß sie kannte, las Papierzeitungen! 

„Oh, ich muß jetzt leider gehen. Mein General of the Fleet möchte mit mir sprechen." 

„Vielen Dank für alles." 

„Gern geschehen. Bis später!"   


„Na, Ziyal, hast Du Dir schon überlegt, was Du studieren willst?", fragte Kira. „Für eine Kvaggra bist Du schon erwachsen." 

Ziyal sah von ihrem Kvaggranisch-Buch auf und antwortete, „ich habe da eine Idee, aber ich weiß nicht, ob meine Eltern zustimmen." 

„Was ist es denn?" 

„Ich wollte eigentlich Kunst studieren auf Bajor und als ich die Ausstellung zeitgenössischer Malerei im Tempel der Melosra besucht habe, kam ich mit einem der Priester ins Gespräch. Er erzählte mir, daß es auf Kvanergga drei ausschließliche Kunstuniversitäten gibt, die von seiner Göttin und ihren Kindern gefördert werden. In drei Monaten ist dort die Aufnahmeprüfung für das neue Semester..." 

„Und Du vermutest, daß Legat Dukat nicht glücklich darüber sein wird, wenn Du am anderen Ende des Universums bleibst, während er im Alpha-Quadranten für die Kvaggra kämpft?", fragte Kira in einem Tonfall, der verriet, daß sie genauso wenig glücklich über die Idee ihrer Pflegetochter war. Wenn schon nicht auf DS9, wollte sie Ziyal wenigstens in der Nähe haben, um sich um sie zu kümmern, während ihr Vater und ihre Stiefmutter in den Krieg zogen. 

„Äh... ja. Bitte, Nerys, kannst Du nicht mit ihm sprechen? Ich würde das so gerne machen." 

„Ich mache Dir einen anderen Vorschlag: Wenn wir auf Kvanergga sind, begleite ich Dich und Deinen Vater zu den Universitäten, okay?" 

„Danke! Wenn Du es in Ordnung findest, wird er es mir ganz sicher erlauben." 

„Versprechen kann ich Dir aber nichts, Ziyal."   


Auch Legat Dukat hatte einen bajoranischstämmigen Assistenten von Präsidenten Adira Gragragrua zugewiesen bekommen. Master Chief Petty Officer des Heers Pere Ijide war ein wie 20 aussehender dunkelblonder Mann mit graugrünen Augen und bronzebrauner Haut, der schon vor 34 Jahren nach Kvanergga gekommen war. Er sollte ins Gefängnis wegen Betrügereien, Geldfälschungen, Trick- und Ladendiebstählen. Also machte er sich aus dem Staub, tingelte durchs Universum, bis er abgebrannt auf ein Scoutschiff der Al Mragh traf und bei den Rebellen als Söldner anheuerte. 

„So wird das nie etwas!" Dukat ächzte theatralisch. Er marschierte unruhig durch ein lichtdurchflutetes Büro. In Wirklichkeit befand sich dieses Büro auf Kvanergga und wurde von den Hologittern, die in die Wände eingebaut waren, „gefilmt", per Subraum-Kommunikation auf das Holodeck der Kandraz E gesendet und dort projiziert. Umgedreht ging es genauso. Auf den neuen Schiffen konnte man das in jedem Quartier machen, aber die Kandraz war nicht mehr auf dem neuesten Stand der Technik. 

„Aber warum denn? Legat, es tut mir wirklich leid, daß Ihnen niemand die Wahrheit sagt. Die Wahrheit ist nämlich, daß nicht ich das Problem bin, sondern SIE! Ich tue wirklich alles, was Sie von mir verlangen. Ich komme nachts um zwei her, weil Ihnen einfällt, daß Sie gerade etwas mit mir besprechen wollen, ich renne für Sie von einem Büro zum anderen, um für Sie Termine zu vereinbaren, ich habe sogar alle Glühbirnen und Fenster auswechseln lassen, damit sie das für Cardassianer schädliche Licht filtern! Sie mobben mich!", beschwerte sich der Mann und schlurfte gekränkt zur Tür. 

„Können Sie mir bitte mal erklären, wo Sie jetzt hingehen?", fragte Dukat scharf. 

„Ich gehe nach Hause und schreibe meinen Versetzungsantrag! Ich hab keine Lust mehr, mich wie ein Stück Dreck behandeln lassen zu müssen." 

Ächzend ließ der Cardassianer schuldbewußt den Kopf hängen. Er hatte nicht daran gedacht, daß unter der Maske der harten Krieger, die sich für nichts und niemanden interessierten, die Kvaggra sehr zarte Seelen waren. Gemocht zu werden, eine gemütliche Umgebung, familiäre und freundschaftliche Atmosphäre, den Kontakt zu anderen Personen, ihre Familie und Wahlfamilie brauchten sie dringender als die Luft zum Atmen. Auch deshalb wollten sie keine technisierte Welt und strenge Hierarchie. In der Sternenflotte oder dem cardassianischen Militär würden die sensiblen Kvaggra verkümmern. „Es tut mir leid, Mister Ijide. Ich wollte Ihre Gefühle nicht verletzen." 

„Sie haben meine Gefühle nicht verletzt, nur keine Sorge", erwiderte Ijide sarkastisch. „Wenn ich Sie das nächste Mal sehe, Legat Dukat, reiße ich Ihnen den Kopf ab!" 

Wunderbar, jetzt hatte er ihn auch noch trotzig gemacht! „Master Chief Petty Officer Pere Ijide, Sie werden jetzt sofort hierher kommen!" 

„Und wenn ich es nicht mache, was tun Sie dann? Wollen Sie mir Arrest androhen? Furchteinflößend! Sie können mich mal!" 

Der Cardassianer zuckte zusammen, als die Tür laut zuschlug und die Angel auseinander brach. „Kvaggra..." Ihm blieb wohl keine andere Wahl, als Nargen darum zu bitten, seinen Landsmann zu besänftigen...   


„Das hast Du ja toll gemacht! Den ersten Kvaggra, mit dem Du beruflich zu tun hast, und den wichtigsten Mann für die Aufnahme der CRA, hast Du in seiner Ehre gekränkt! Weißt Du überhaupt, in was für eine Gefahr Du Dich gebracht hast? Wenn er kein Hologramm vor sich gehabt hätte, hätte er Dich garantiert umgebracht! Du bist ja nicht mehr ganz klar im Kopf!", tobte Gragragrua wenige Minuten später. 

„Nargen, ich habe nichts getan und alles was ich von Dir möchte, ist, daß Du ihn dazu bringst, wieder für mich zu arbeiten." 

„Nein, das geht so nicht. Du mußt zuerst lernen, ihn zu respektieren. Dieser Mann ist ein Soldat genauso wie Du. Und er verlangt den gleichen Respekt wie Du und ich. Er hat einen Mannschaftsgrad, aber das heißt nicht, daß er Dein Fußabtreter ist." 

„Na gut, vielleicht war ich zu hart mit ihm. Ich bin im Streß und habe überreagiert, als er mich genervt hat. Aber ich habe ihn nicht gemobbt." 

„Zumindest hast Du es nicht bewußt gemacht, das glaube ich Dir. Aber Du mußt vorsichtiger sein, mehr Rücksicht nehmen. Warum kannst Du Dir kein Beispiel an Larkka nehmen?", seufzte er. „Ich mag Dich wirklich, aber manchmal bist Du richtig unausstehlich. Nur, weil wir groß und schwer sind, dicke Waffen haben, bedeutet das doch nicht, daß wir gefühllose Roboter sind. Du solltest doch von Deiner Frau wissen, wie es ist." 

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich grob zu Dir gewesen bin, Nargen. Ich werde versuchen, mich zu ändern", versprach Dukat ehrlich. Die Kvaggra und besonders Nargen Gragragrua waren ihm zu wichtig, um sie wegen seinem mangelnden Einfühlungsvermögen zu opfern. 

„Warum fängst Du jetzt nicht mit Deiner Veränderung an und entschuldigst Dich bei Ijide? Du brauchst es ja nicht persönlich zu machen, ein Brief reicht." 

„Muß ich das machen?" 

„JA! Und jetzt verschwinde von der Brücke, manche Leute müssen hier so was ähnliches tun wie arbeiten! Wir kommen schließlich in vier Tagen an! Husch, husch!"   


Ziyal überraschte die ganze Runde am nächsten Morgen, als sie beim gemeinsamen Frühstück ihrer Familie mit Commodore Gragragrua unvermittelt fragte, „Commodore, werden Sie sich heute Abend mit Gul Jasad treffen?" 

„Hm?" 

„Na ja, ich meine, es ist offensichtlich, daß Sie ihn mögen." 

Unter den inquisitorischen Blicken der beiden Frauen entschied er sich, die Wahrheit zu sagen, „ist es das? Ich dachte, ich wäre ein ziemlich guter Schauspieler." 

„Sie sind kein so sehr guter Schauspieler", brachte ihm Val schonend bei. „Als wir die Rede meines Mannes feierten, unterhielten Sie sich doch mit Gul Jasad den ganzen Abend. Ich habe direkt bemerkt, daß es zwischen Ihnen beiden gefunkt hat. Und als sie sich dann auch noch andauernd getroffen haben..." 

„Es ist wirklich SEHR offensichtlich", bekräftigte Dukat. 

„Wie? DU weißt, daß ich schwul bin und hast trotzdem kein Problem damit, daß wir Freunde sind und... wie soll ich es sagen... ich Dich in der Herrendusche nackt gesehen habe?", entschied er sich für die direkte Ausdrucksweise. 

„Nein." 

„WAS?!", quiekte Val panisch. „Gemeinsame Duschen streiche ich Euch ein für alle Mal! Ich weiß ja, das mein Mann kein Vorbild an Treue und Tugend ist und ich wäre nicht überrascht, wenn er mich mit einer Frau betrügen würde, obwohl ich ihn dafür natürlich umbringen müßte, aber ich werde von einem MANN auf keinen Fall mit einem MANN betrogen!" 

Die beiden Männer grinsten und Ziyal versuchte, ihre Stiefmutter zu beruhigen. Sie legte beschwichtigend eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, „Val, ich glaube nicht, daß Du irgendwelche Befürchtungen wegen Commodore Gragragrua haben mußt. Er liebt schließlich Gul Jasad." 

„Tu ich nicht!" 

„Na gut, dann solltest Du Befürchtungen haben!", grinste die Halb-Bajoranerin. 

„Ihr seid unerbittlich! Na gut, wenn Ihr es so wollt, dann gehe ich eben in die Details. I..." 

„Keine Details!", unterbrach Val ihn, immer noch in Panik. „Okay, ich will schon die Details wissen, aber nicht DIE Details, wenn Du verstehst, was ich meine..." 

„Legat Gawlak, wir haben uns bisher noch nicht einmal geküßt! Nelam weiß nämlich nicht, daß ich mehr für ihn übrig habe, als den normalen Respekt für einen Kameraden und guten Soldat. Okay, wenn es so offensichtlich ist, wie Ihr sagt, dann wird er vielleicht etwas vermuten, aber mehr nicht. Ich mag ihn sehr gerne, aber ich würde noch nicht über Liebe sprechen. Ich kenne ihn dafür nicht gut genug. Ich bin 231 Jahre alt, da braucht so was schon seine Zeit..." 

„Nargen Gragragrua, vertrauen Sie mir, ich habe eine Menge Erfahrung darin, Männer zu erobern und SO werden Sie ihn ganz bestimmt nicht bekommen!", meinte Val. 

„Wirklich nicht?" 

„Junge, wie oft haben Sie das schon gemacht? Mit Männern, meine ich." 

„Noch nie?" 

„Und ich habe gedacht, schwule Männer hätten es leichter...", seufzte Val. „Versuchen Sie es einfach auf die Tour, wie Sie selbst gerne angebaggert werden möchten. Da können Sie am wenigsten falsch machen. Außer, Sie sind pervers, aber davon gehe ich mal nicht aus." 

„Nein, DAS kann ich ausschließen", schmunzelte Nargen. „Also, was soll ich machen, um einen süßen Mann zu erobern, der wahrscheinlich nur Frauen mag und mich noch wahrscheinlicher gar nicht ausstehen kann?" 

„Erstens: Positiv denken. Zweitens: Brust raus, Bauch rein, mit dem Po wackeln, kurzen Rock... uups, das geht ja bei Ihnen nicht!" Nachdem die Runde sich von dem Lachanfall erholt hatte, fuhr sie fort. „Wie auch immer, denken Sie daran, sich gut zu benehmen, ein guter Junge zu sein und ihn nicht umzubringen. Letzteres ist echt fatal für die Liebe! Seien Sie einfach Sie selbst. Und sagen Sie ihm, was sie für ihn empfinden. Alles andere wäre unfair und auch nicht besonders ehrenhaft." 

„Sie haben Recht... Wenn es nur einfacher wäre. Ich habe wahnsinnige Angst, daß er mich gar nicht mehr sehen will, wenn er weiß, daß ich ihn verliebt bin", sagte er bedrückt.   


Im Laufe des Vormittags sammelte Commodore Prinz Gragragrua all seinen Kriegermut, um Gul Jasad beim gemeinsamen Mittagessen auf der Harggta seine Gefühle zu gestehen. Als sie sich dann trafen, redete er nur um den heißen Brei. 

„Commodore, stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte Jasad letztendlich, als sein Freund immer noch so still war, wenn sie durch einen ruhigeren Teil der Promenade schlenderten. 

„Wie man es nimmt, Gul. Ich muß Ihnen ein Geständnis machen." 

„Ja?" 

„Wahrscheinlich werden Sie mich danach hassen, aber es ist unfair, wenn ich es Ihnen nicht sage..." Er sah gedankenverloren durch ein Panoramafenster auf den Transwarp-Kanal. Durch seine veränderte DNS wurde ihm nicht schwindelig oder übel von dem Anblick. „Ich bin im Begriff, mich in Sie zu verlieben", informierte er in einem Tonfall, in dem er auch über das Wetter gesprochen hätte. Wenn Kvaggra unsicher waren, flüchteten sie sich in Kühle. 

„Ich sehe darin kein Problem." 

Nargens mühsam aufgebaute Fassade bröckelte vor Überraschung und sein Kopf schoß zur Seite. Aus verwirrten tiefschwarzen Augen musterte er den Cardassianer kritisch. „Weshalb?" 

„Ich... befinde mich in demselben emotionalen Zustand." 

„Dann ist es ja gut. Wünschen Sie ein Orakel der Melosra zu besuchen, um Klarheit über eine mögliche Zukunft einer Beziehung zwischen uns zu erhalten?" 

„Das klingt vernünftig. Wann können wir ein Orakel erreichen?" 

„Zum Tempel der Melosra auf der Torgan gehört ein Orakel. Wir können direkt hingehen. Wir müssen nur schnell eine Opferung besorgen. Ich habe in dem Antiquitätengeschäft eine mit Edelsteinen verzierte Schale gesehen, wir könnten sie mit Lebensmitteln füllen. Der Tempel der Melosra ist arm, weil sie wenige Anhänger hat, sie werden sich darüber freuen." 

„Tun wir das!"   


Zehn kvanergganische Minuten später betraten sie den Tempel. Der Eingang war von zwei Statuen flankiert. Das Gebäude selbst war aus blauem Marmor und mit Juwelen verziert. Das indirekte Licht, daß den feuchten Tempel beleuchtete, hatte einen silbernen Glanz. In der Mitte des Gangs floß ein Bach in einem Steinbecken, der zu vielen kleinen Rinnsalen und Springbrunnen lief. In ihm schwammen winzige Fische und Seerosen. 

Nach etwa 80 Metern erreichten sie die Rückwand. Nun sahen sie, daß das Wasser aus einer Quelle kam, die von Statuen der Melosra umgeben war. Die Quelle stand zu Fuße einer geschmückten Thronliege, in die Bilder der Melosra und des Teel eingraviert waren. Links davon stand ein filigraner Silbertisch für die Opfer, auf der rechten Seite war der Thron des Orakels. 

„Stellen wir das schon mal hierauf", meinte Nargen Gragragrua und legte einen Korb Brötchen auf den Opfertisch. Mit einem Nicken ermutigte er Jasad, seinen kleinen Phaser daneben zu plazieren. Bei jedem Besuch in einem der Tempel brachten sie ein kleines Opfer mit 

„Willkommen im Tempel der Melosra", grüßte eine ältere Priesterin. Auch sie hatte blaue Flügel und trug einen blauen Umhang, wie alle Priester. 

„Wir danken Dir. Wir haben eine Frage an das Orakel. Wann hast Du Zeit für uns, Nalaiaka?" 

„Für Dich jederzeit, Prinz. Du warst lange nicht mehr hier." 

„Mein Job war im Alpha-Quadranten ziemlich zeitaufwendig. Oh, ich habe vergessen, Euch vorzustellen. Verehrte Priesterin, dies ist Gul Nelam Jasad, der Erste Offizier der Invader. Gul, die Nalaiaka dieses Orakels." 

„Gul Jasad, es freut mich, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen." 

„Madam", nickte Jasad, weil er nicht genau wußte, wie er die Frau ansprechen sollte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was eine Nalaiaka war. 

Die Frau setzte sich auf ihren Thron und zündete die Räuchergefäße zu ihren Seiten an. Mit feierlichem Ernst begann sie, Millionen Jahre alte Gebete zu rezitieren, „oh meine große Göttin Melosra, Du, die mir das Leben eingehaucht hast, deren Gnade und Liebe mich an jedem Morgen erneut aufwachen läßt, ich erflehe Deine heilige Anwesenheit in dieser Stunde der Ungewißheit. Mache meinen Körper zu Deinem Gefäß, mache meine Stimme zu Deinem Werkzeug. Bringe die Ruhe und Gewißheit der Nacht in das Grau der Seelen dieser Ratsuchenden." 

Nach wenigen stillen Sekunden kam ein Sturm auf in dem Hauptraum des Tempels und Regen begann. „Weshalb seid Ihr gekommen?", fragte die Frau plötzlich mit glockenheller Stimme. 

Commodore Gragragrua stellte die Schale mit makellosem Obst und feiner Schokolade vor Melosras Thron. „Wir erbitten Euren Rat und Eure Vorhersage. Wir haben uns verliebt. Hat unsere Beziehung eine Chance?" 

„Ihr werdet Glück erfahren, aber auch Leid. Glück und Leid werden sich die Waagschale halten. Eure Zukunft ist von Blut getränkt, so wie die aller von Cardassia." 

„Verschlimmern wir die Situation denn?", fragte Gul Jasad besorgt. 

„Nein. Eure Verbindung wird Hoffnung und Einheit in Verzweifelung und Zwietracht tragen. Doch seid gewarnt, Euer Weg wird steinig sein und oft werdet Ihr an der Weisheit Eures Entschlusses und selbst dieses Orakels zweifeln." 

„Sind wir füreinander bestimmt?" 

„Eure Schicksale sind verwoben. Ihr seid bestimmt dazu, Euren Weg gemeinsam zu beschreiten. Nur dann könnt Ihr die Hürden meistern, die vor Euch liegen. Euere Völker werden Sicherheit auch durch Euch finden." 

„Wir danken Euch von ganzem Herzen, Orakel. Dies sind unsere Opfer für die Göttin Melosra." 

„Zögert nicht, im Zeiten des Leids Eure Zuflucht in diesem Tempel zu suchen. Weshalb bist Du gekommen?", fragte das Orakel den nächsten Besucher. 

Unsichtbar für sterbliche Augen, lag eine junge Frau auf der Thronliege. Sie lag auf ihrem Bauch und beobachtete gebannt das Treiben in dem Tempel. Dabei spielte sie vor Aufregung mit einer mondsilbernen Haarsträhne. Dem winzigen Säugling vor sich erklärte sie mit glockenheller Stimme, „siehst Du, Mayan, so geht ein Orakel vor sich. Deine Mummy hilft der Nalaiaka, den Sterblichen dabei zu helfen, die richtigen Entscheidungen zu treffen." 

Sie setzte sich mit dem Baby auf, zeigte auf Gragragrua und Jasad. „Diese beiden Männer lieben sich, aber sie haben kein leichtes Schicksal. Vielleicht werden sie es schaffen, vielleicht auch nicht. Ihre Zukunft, ihr Überleben gar, hängt vom Schicksal eines Volkes ab, das sich Cardassianer nennt. Sie sind an einem Scheideweg angelangt. Schon bald, sehr bald, lange, bevor Du erwachsen wirst, mein kleiner Mondschein, wird es einen großen Kampf geben. Ich sehe, daß wenn wir ihn gewinnen, Du Liebe ins Universum bringen können wirst, aber wenn wir ihn verlieren...", seufzte die Göttin besorgt.   


[Ein neuer Spieler 7][1]

[Artemis' FanFiction][2]

   [1]: spieler7.html
   [2]: Datei:///fanfic.html



	7. Kapitel 7

Ein neuer Spieler 7 Autor: Artemis (Artemis1000@gmx.net)   
Disclaimer: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine gehört Paramount.   
Zeitlinie: Circa 3 Monate nach Zu neuer Würde   
Altersfreigabe: NC-17   
Kapitel: 7/9   
Paare: DU/VA, NG/JA, AG/RM   
Inhalt: SLASH Mit seiner neuen Frau und einer kleinen Flotte besucht Dukat Deep Space Nine. Doch dann beweisen die Propheten einen eigenartigen Humor, als sich die Ereignisse überschlagen...   
Kommentar: Ich weiß, die Beschreibung ist bescheuert, aber ich bin darin nicht gut ;-(   


**Ein neuer Spieler**   
**_Von Artemis (Artemis1000@gmx.net)_**

Kapitel 7   
  


Es war nur noch ein Tag bis zum Erreichen des Planetensystems von Kvanergga. Und die Schiffe befanden sich im Ausnahmezustand vor lauter Aufregung. Nach drei Jahren würden die 62380 Crewmitglieder der 56. Flotte Suqard zum ersten Mal ihre Familien und Freunde wiedersehen können. Sogar die Gäste aus dem Alpha-Quadranten ließen sich von dem Fieber anstecken. So auch Kira Nerys, Jadzia Dax, Riina und Val Gawlak. Die Frauen zogen an diesem vierten Tag der kvanergganischen Woche los, um sich mit Winterkleidung einzudecken. 

„Was haltet Ihr davon?" 

„Das wird Dir gut stehen. Du solltest es behalten." 

„Ja, das Kleid ist schön, es ist sogar meine Größe", Val betrachtete wehmütig das knöchellange schwarze Pelzkleid, „aber mein Mann wird mich umbringen, wenn ich so viel Geld für ein einziges Kleidungsstück ausgebe." 

„Sie brauchen es Legat Dukat doch nicht zu sagen. Sie verdienen selber Geld und sind ihm keine Rechenschaft schuldig." 

„Da haben Sie gar nicht so Unrecht, Lieutenant Commander! Ich kauf mir das. Wie ist es mit Euch? Nerys, Du brauchst noch einen Mantel." 

„Ich werde mir einen isolierenden replizieren." 

„Nein, das ist zwecklos. Gegen die richtige, die alles durchdringende, beißende Eiseskälte hilft der High-Tech-Stoff der Föderation einen Dreck. Die Kleidung muß atmungsaktiv sein und da gehen die 90 Grad Minus Kälte durch. Vertrau mir, ich war schon auf der Heimatwelt der Breen, ich habe Erfahrung damit." 

„Aber es ist auch kein natürliches Fell." 

„Der Pelz ist zwar nur repliziert, aber er ist anders. Repliziert wurden Tierhäute an denen noch Fleisch, Fett und Muskel hingen, köstliches leckeres, saftiges Fleisch", schwärmte sie verträumt. „Wie auch immer, es wurde als Rohstoff repliziert und dann konventionell verarbeitet. Das ist besser.." 

„Wenn Du meinst... Wie geht es eigentlich Clyton?" 

„Oh, ihm geht es gut. Zu gut, für meinen Geschmack! Die Nacht habe ich kein Auge zumachen können! Der kleine Höllenfürst hat mich DREI STUNDEN lang ununterbrochen getreten und geboxt und gebissen!" 

„Val, das machen Babies nun einmal. Es wird bald vorüber sein", beruhigte Riina ihre aufgebrachte Freundin. 

„Aber nicht früh genug! In 20 Minuten habe ich meinen letzten Termin beim Geburtsarzt, da gibt er mir meine Akte mit für das Geburtshaus. Ich habe ein bißchen Angst davor. Kavon ist mit Clyton und mir vertraut, er hat mir schon schonend beigebracht, daß ich schwanger bin..." 

„Na ja, wenn Du auf eine traditionelle cardassianische Geburt verzichtest, kannst Du ihn dabei haben. Das Geburtshaus wird sicher nichts dagegen haben, wenn Du es ihnen erklärst." 

„Vielleicht mache ich das auch. Was ist schon ne cardassianische Geburt wert, wenn wir keine Cardassianer mehr sind? Oh, ist das ein schöner Anzug! Den MUß ich haben!", kreischte Gawlak euphorisch.   


„Ihre Freundin ist nett." 

„Meistens, jedenfalls. Wenn Val einen schlechten Tag hat, möchten Sie ihr lieber nicht über den Weg laufen... Haben Sie schon darüber nachgedacht, was Sie machen werden, wenn wir länger als ein paar Wochen auf Kvanergga bleiben werden, müssen?" 

„Wenn wir nicht zurück können, müssen wir eben das Beste aus der Zeit machen", lächelte Dax unbesorgt. „Auf Kvanergga habe ich genug Forschungsarbeit für Jahrhunderte! Allein schon das Sonnensystem! Es gibt gar keine Sonne und keinen Mond, weil die Tageszeiten, Sonne und Mond von den Göttern gespendet werden", erzählte die Trill begeistert. „Dann diese Fauna und Flora, die hoch entwickelte Technik. Vielleicht finde ich dort sogar ein Mittel zur Bekämpfung der Borg. Und wenn es geht, möchte ich an einer Uni dort als Gastdozent unterrichten. Ich kann den Studenten über unsere Technik, Kultur, naturwissenschaftlichen Erkenntnisse, so viele Dinge erzählen." 

„Ich bin sicher, daß es eine großartige Herausforderung für Sie ist. Sie können Forschungen betreiben, zu denen Wissenschaftler der Föderation in den nächsten Jahrzehnten wahrscheinlich keine Möglichkeit mehr haben werden", meinte Kira. Sie war nicht glücklich darüber, daß Dax sich quasi schon eingelebt hatte, aber sie wollte ihrer Freundin auch nicht den Spaß verderben. 

„Eben! Es wird großartig werden! Natürlich werden die Kvaggra nicht ohne Gegenleistung alles preisgeben wollen, deshalb dachte ich eben, daß ich dort unterrichten kann. Zur Not mache ich es auch als Tutor. Haben Sie auch schon Pläne?" 

"Nein, um ehrlich zu sein, nicht. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, was es dort überhaupt für Berufe gibt..." 

„Nun ja, Sie sind Soldatin und der Armee können Sie nicht beitreten... Natürlich! Sie können auch ausbilden! Sie können an der Militärakademie die zukünftigen Diplomaten auf Bajor vorbereiten, ihnen über die Geschichte, Religion und Lebensweise Ihres Volkes berichten. Die Kvaggra sind ein sehr altes Volk, daß schon lange den Weltraum bereist. Genau wie die Bajoraner." 

„Die Kvaggra machen es ein paar Millionen Jahre länger... Ich werde mich nach einer geeigneten Arbeit umhören. Nach wenigen Wochen werden sich die Diplomaten eingelebt haben und uns rauswerfen, weil wir sie bei der Arbeit stören. Dann müssen wir anderweitig unser Geld verdienen. Wir müssen Wohnungen bezahlen, unser Essen, Kleidung, diese seltsamen Versicherungen, von denen Andhrajiha Botschafterin Nashala berichtete und alles andere, das wir uns leisten wollen."   


„Ich gratuliere Ihnen, Legat Gawlak. Ihr Kind ist gesund und munter", freute sich Vals behandelnder Arzt. 

„Gratulieren Sie mir lieber nicht, Krieger, dieses Kind bringt mich noch um den Verstand! Können Sie dem kleinen Raufbold kein Beruhigungsmittel geben?" 

„Es tut mir leid, aber das kann ich nicht. Es wäre nicht gut für die Entwicklung Ihres Kindes. Es braucht all seine Kraft für die Umwandlung." 

„Und Sie können die Kraft wirklich nicht etwas... in Bahnen leiten?" 

„Es hat seinen Sinn, daß Sie keine Beruhigungs- und Schlafmittel nehmen dürfen während der Schwangerschaft, Legat. Auch, wenn das Kind nicht direkt gefährdet ist, wäre es unverantwortlich, ihm Betäubungsmittel zu geben", beharrte der Arzt. 

„Na gut, ich sehe schon, gegen Ihre Logik habe ich keine Chance. Darf ich jetzt aufstehen?" 

„Sicher. Die Schwester wird Ihnen einen Datenchip mit Ihrer Krankenakte, darunter alle bisherigen Untersuchungsergebnisse und Berichte geben." 

„Gut. Vielen Dank, Doktor." 

„Es war mir eine Ehre, Legat."   


„Das ist ja SOO aufregend! CLYTON! Willst Du wohl gefälligst aufhören, mir den Bauch aufzuschlagen? Verdammt, das tut weh, Du Dummkopf! Warte doch wenigstens, bis ich zurückschlagen kann!" 

Legat Dukat gab seiner Frau amüsiert einen Kuß, „Liebling, ich glaube nicht, daß unser Sohn davon eingeschüchtert sein wird. Er versteht nicht, daß er Dir weh tut." 

„Trotzdem gehört sich so was nicht! Ich habe die letzten zwei Nächte nicht geschlafen, krieg demnächst eine Baldrian-Vergiftung und der Kleine muß mir auch noch auf die Nerven gehen!" 

„Nur noch ein paar Tage, Val. Hast Du unsere Koffer gepackt?" 

„Ja, ich hab alles. Ähm... ist es schlimm, daß wir drei 12 Koffer haben? Ich meine, ob das wohl einen schlechten Eindruck macht? Ich wollte wirklich nicht viel kaufen, aber die Sachen waren so schön. Und die warme Kleidung braucht auch so viel Platz." 

„Das ist in Ordnung, Val." 

„Wo bleiben denn unsere Assistenten? Können die Bajoraner NIEMALS pünktlich sein? Was denken die, wer sie sind? Ist doch ne Frechheit!" 

„Sie werden jeden Augenblick bei uns sein. Sieh mal, Val, sie müssen mit den Shuttles von Kvanergga hierher fliegen und wir sind erst vor drei Minuten aus dem Transwarp-Kanal gekommen. Wir sind auf Deck vier, die Shuttlehangars und Andockrampen sind auf Deck 30 und 31, es dauert eine Weile, bis sie hier sind", erinnerte Ziyal sie. 

„Es tut mir leid, Kleines, ich bin einfach nervös..."   


„Das war es dann", seufzte Fleet General Larkka Nerggad. Sie sah sich wehmütig auf der Brücke um, bevor sie sich zu ihren Stellvertretern und Abteilungsleitern drehte. „Alle Schiffe melden, daß sie bereit sind für die schiffsweite Ansprache der Captains." Die Kvaggra wendete sich zu ihrem OPS-Offizier Captain Korggan, „bestätige. Es sind 3 Minuten für die Ansprache der Kommandanten, dann sollen sie wieder bestätigen und ich mache die Ansprache an die Flotte." 

„Das drittletzte Mal, daß ich diese Konsole bediene", seufzte er. 

„Ja, leider. Aber wir bedauern alle, daß diese Zeit vorbei ist. Trotzdem kann ich nicht verleugnen, daß ich mich darauf freue, meine Familie wiederzusehen. 

„Du kannst loslegen, Larkka. Ich schalte Dich in zehn Sekunden auf alle. Zehn, neun, acht..." 

Commodore Prinz Nargen Gragragrua tippte in der Zwischenzeit emsig auf einem fliegenden Terminal herum. Er wollte wissen, wer vom Begrüßungskomitee schon gelandet war. Während seine Kommandantin von ihrem Ehemann, dem Premierminister von Andhrajiha, und ihrem jüngsten Sohn abgeholt werden sollte und die fünf Kommandanten der Cardassian Rebel Alliance ihre Assistenten auf den Planeten begleiten würden, erwartete ihn der Chef des Protokolls des Königshauses. 

Seine Schwester hatte ihn eigentlich selbst abholen wollen, aber sie wollten vermeiden, daß es einen großen Auflauf der High Society auf der Kandraz gab, der die Räumung des Schiffs noch schwieriger machte, als sie sowieso schon war.   


„Ist das nicht traurig?" 

„Viele von ihnen werden sich wiedersehen, da bin ich mir ganz sicher, Commander." 

„Trotzdem. Wenn ich denke, daß ich Deep Space Nine verlassen müßte..." 

„Wenn man es so sieht...", stimmte Kira zögerlich zu. Sie saßen im Wohnzimmer ihres Quartiers vor einem Monitor, auf dem die flottenweite Ansprache der Fleet General lief. Neben ihnen standen überall gepackte Koffer und Taschen. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Leuten, wollten sie sich Zeit lassen, um den Warteschlangen und dem Gedrängel zu entgehen. Es gab ohnehin niemanden, der sie erwartete auf Kvanergga.   


Die letzten Worte der letzten Ansprache waren noch nicht ganz verklungen und die Monitore wechselten gerade wieder zur Flagge des IVK, als es klingelte an den Türen von fünf Quartieren auf Deck vier der E. O. K. S. Kandraz E. 

Glinn Vaalis Jolan von der Invader ging sofort zur Tür und öffnete sie. „Guten Tag, Petty Officer Morrag!" 

„Guten Tag, Glinn Vaalis. Darf ich hereinkommen und Ihnen helfen, Ihre Sachen zu tragen?" 

„Das ist wirklich nicht nötig, Petty Officer. Ich bin Gilara Vaalis, Wissenschaftschefin auf der Invader." 

Der Kvaggra nickte höflich und ergriff den ausgestreckten Unterarm, „ich freue mich, Sie kennenzulernen, Misses Vaalis. Ihr Ehemann hat mir bereits viel über Sie berichtet." 

„Tatsächlich?", lächelte die Cardassianerin und nahm sich eine Reisebox. 

Während sie den Korridor entlang gingen, erklärte Morrag, „unser Schiff ist an Andockrampe 27 auf Deck 31 angedockt. Es tut mir leid, daß es so lange gedauert hat, aber es gab nicht genug Platz für unser Schiff zum Andocken, bevor vier andere weggeflogen waren und das dauerte selbstverständlich seine Zeit." 

„Werden denn so viele Leute abgeholt, daß es nicht mal Platz für ein kleines Shuttle gibt?", wunderte sich Glinn Vaalis. 

„Ich würde das Schiff, mit dem Sie nach Kvanergga gebracht werden, keinesfalls als ein „kleines Shuttle" bezeichnen. In Anwesenheit eines adeligen Würdenträgers könnte Ihnen das wortwörtlich den Kopf kosten. Wir sprechen immerhin über..."   


„...die königliche Galeere." 

„WAS?!", keuchte Gul Damar. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was die königliche Galeere war, aber nach der Ehrfurcht zu urteilen, mit der sein Assistent über sie sprach, mußte sie wenigstens beeindruckend sein. Das bedeutete höchstwahrscheinlich ein Staatsempfang für den heimgekehrten Thronerben Nargen Gragragrua. Und das war das letzte, was er jetzt brauchte... 

„Die königliche Galeere. Auf diesem Raumschiff reist die Königsfamilie zu Staatsbesuchen. Es ist ein kleines Schiff, zugegeben, es hat nur 1700 Personen Besatzung, aber es ist bis an die Zähne bewaffnet, so gut wie unzerstörbar, pompös und es hat Tradition. Womit sonst sollte man einen Prinzen nach Hause holen?" 

„Aber wieso müssen wir auch auf die königliche Galeere? Ich will nur ein Shuttle." 

„Aber wieso denn? Die königliche Galeere muß sowieso kommen und sie wird direkt zum Palast in Hrovggtga fliegen. Außerdem kommen Sie so nah an Staatsgäste, wie es nur möglich ist. Die königliche Galeere ist das einzig angemessene Transportmittel für diese Reisegruppe."   


„Das ist ja wunderbar! Ich habe schon immer davon geträumt, einmal die königliche Galeere zu sehen und jetzt werde ich selber in ihr fliegen! Danke, danke, danke!" 

„Es war nicht meine Entscheidung, Legat Gawlak. Der Chef des Protokolls hat diese Entscheidung zusammen mit Präsidentin Königin Adira Gragragrua getroffen", erklärte die Kvaggra. 

„Chief Gerregg, wenn wir auf Kvanergga sind, müssen wir sofort anfangen, uns nach einem Geschenk für die Königin umzusehen! Ich brauche Ihre Beratung, Sie kommen doch mit? Sie müssen nämlich mitkommen, ich weiß ja nicht, was sie mag und ich kann auch noch nicht gut genug Kvaggranisch, um alleine einzukaufen", plapperte Val drauflos. 

„Selbstverständlich, Legat, das ist kein Problem. Allerdings sollten wir Morgen gehen. Ich kenne ein Geschäft in Gerj, in dem man die allerschönsten Geschenke finden kann. Selbst für jemanden, der schon alles hat." 

„Super!" 

„Ich habe hier auch Ihren Terminplaner, wie versprochen. Die Termine, die ich schon ausgemacht habe und alles andere, von dem ich vermute, daß es wissenswert für Sie ist, habe ich schon darin notiert." 

„Danke!" 

Dukat und Ijide wechselten einen Blick zwischen verzweifelten Leidensgenossen. „Ist sie immer so?", flüsterte Dukat. 

„Allerdings! Halten Sie mich für verrückt, reif für die Irrenanstalt, aber ich sage es Ihnen trotzdem, Legat: Sie ist sogar meine Verlobte", ächzte der ursprüngliche Bajoraner. 

„Sie haben mein Beileid, Ijide." 

„Und Sie meines, Dukat!" 

Ziyal fühlte sich ziemlich überflüssig und trottete gelangweilt hinter der Gruppe her. Sie wollte ihre Eltern nicht stören.   


„Das war eine wunderbare Rede, Larkka! Du hast wirklich jeden in Deinen Bann gezogen! Aber das tust Du ja jeden Tag..." 

„Hör nur ja mit den Schmeicheleien auf, Nargen, Du machst mich ja ganz verlegen", lächelte Nerggad. „Mein Mann wird jeden Moment hier sein. Wir bleiben in Kontakt, ja?" 

„Hoch und heilig versprochen! Außerdem sehen wir uns ja noch ein paar Mal. Morgen ist die Konferenz mit dem General unseres Distrikts, Übermorgen mit dem General of the Fleet, zwischen den ganzen Konferenzen verlieren wir uns schon nicht aus den Augen." 

„Ganz bestimmt nicht!" 

„Tust Du mir bitte einen Gefallen?" 

„Alles!" 

„Wenn Du zurück auf Andhrajiha bist, lege bitte einen Strauß von 47 weißen kvanergganischen Rosen auf das Grab von Sabah Lahreche. Ihre sterblichen Überreste liegen auf dem Zentralen Friedhof der Hauptstadt bei denen der anderen gefallenen Widerstandskämpfer", bat er zögerlich. Die lange haltenden kvanergganische Rosen waren die Lieblingsblumen seiner Verlobten gewesen und er hatte ihr jeden ihr 47 gemeinsamen Monate einen Strauß geschenkt... 

„Natürlich mache ich das, Nargen." 

„Danke!" 

„Prinz Gragragrua, sind Sie bereit?" 

„Hm? Oh nein! Das darf nicht wahr sein! Nicht Sie schon wieder!", ächzte Nargen. „Wie kann meine Schwester mir das nur antun?!" 

„Offensichtlich hat Königin Gragragrua nicht ausreichend Vertrauen in Sie", erwiderte der Mann spitz. 

Der Commodore warf dem anderen Kvaggra einen tödlichen Blick zu. Mit Genugtuung stellte er fest, daß der Mann tatsächlich kurz zusammenzuckte. Er haßte den Chef des Protokolls, weil er ihm immer Vorschriften machte und an seinen Manieren nörgelte. Und er konnte es nicht vertragen, wenn ihm jemand etwas vorschreiben wollte. In Sekunden wechselte er von Freund zu Commodore zu Prinz. „Sehen Sie, mein Freund, ich werde dann gehen, wenn ich gehen möchte. Und um genau zu sein, möchte ich noch hier bleiben." 

„Aber..." 

„Na gut, wenn Sie mich darum bitten! Dann werden wir eben gehen. Aber ich tue das nur Ihnen zuliebe... Larkka, meine Süße, halte Dich gut und grüße Deine Familie von Dir. Vielleicht habt Ihr ja Zeit und Lust, bei uns vorbeizusehen." 

„Ich werde meine Familie fragen. Mach es gut, Nargen!" 

„Du auch!" Er drückte die Fleet General noch einmal kurz und ging dann mit dem Protokollchef zum Turbolift. Von seinen Untergebenen hatte er sich schon vorher verabschiedet.   


An der Luftschleuse wurden Nargen Gragragrua und der monarchische Chef des Protokolls von einem halben Dutzend Diener erwartet. Der feierliche Staatsempfang würde erst am nächsten Morgen stattfinden. „Mein verehrter Herr, willkommen zurück." Die grünhaarige Frau kniete nieder vor ihrem Gebieter, indem sie sich auf das rechte Bein kniete, mit dem linken abstützte und ihren Kopf senkte. 

„Erheben Sie sich." 

„Ich danke Ihnen, mein Herr." 

„Es freut mich, Sie wiederzusehen, Laila", grüßte er seine Pagin mit einem freundlichen Nicken und Lächeln. Den Händedruck kannten sie nicht, nur das Kopfnicken als Gruß gegenüber Fremden, Bekannten und Untergebenen, ein kurzes Drücken bei Freunden, Angehörigen, die Umarmung unter engen Freunden, Vertrauten, Lebensgefährten und der engsten Familie. Und obwohl Laila schon vor über 70 Jahren sein Knappe wurde, gehörte es sich nicht, ihr mehr Zuneigung zu zeigen... 

„Mein Herr, wie können Sie nur Ihre kostbare Zeit mit einer Sklavin verschwenden?", tadelte in der Chef des Protokolls. 

Nargen ließ seinen Blick bedrohlich zwischen seiner Pagin und Laan schweifen. Das Mädchen hatte ihnen ein Kaiser vor über 150 Jahren als Konkubine für den niederen Adel geschenkt. Seine Schwester wollte sie töten lassen, weil der Unterhalt der widerspenstigen und mißbrauchten jungen Frau, die keine gute Dienerin abgeben würde, zu teuer war. Aus Mitleid hatte er sie als Putzfrau aufgenommen. „Laan, sie ist keine Sklavin mehr, sondern eine Dienerin, das wissen Sie ganz genau. Und jetzt zwingen Sie mich nicht, meine „kostbare Zeit" damit zu verbringen, Sie zu disziplinieren." 

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Herr." 

Wehmütig verabschiedete sich der Adlige von seiner Zeit als Soldat. Er war zum Militär gegangen, um nicht mehr der Prinz sein zu müssen, sondern nur noch der Commodore. Die Zeit war nun vorbei... „Das sollten Sie auch! Ich bin immer noch der Thronfolger und ich muß mir eine solche Impertinenz NICHT bieten lassen! Und ganz besonders nicht von einem einfachen Bürgerlichen! Ich wünsche nun, MEIN Schiff zu betreten. Haben Sie irgend etwas dagegen, Laan?", fragte er herausfordernd. 

„Aber nein, mein Herr, ganz und gar nicht! Wünschen Sie, sich in Ihre Wohnung zurückzuziehen?" 

Nargen ignorierte den Bediensteten, „Laila, sage dem Koch, daß er einen Imbiß für acht Personen zubereiten soll. Jemand soll mich und meine Gäste rufen, wenn wir in das Speisezimmer kommen können. Und Sie", wandte er sich an die anderen fünf Diener, „kümmern sich um die CRA. Wie Sie die Kommandanten aufteilen, ist Ihr Problem, aber sorgen Sie dafür, daß den Damen und Herren kein Wunsch unerfüllt bleibt. Laan, sind meine Kammerdiener mitgekommen?" 

„Drei von ihnen. Die Präsidentin hat Ihnen ebenfalls eine Auswahl an Kleidung und einen Brief zukommen lassen. Sie bat mich, dafür zu sorgen, daß Sie ihn sofort nach Ihrer Ankunft lesen. Bitteschön, Herr."   


„Larkka?" 

Larkka Nerggad warf sich ihrem Mann in die Arme, dem das offensichtlich unangenehm war. „Moi! Ich hab Dich so vermißt! Drei Jahre sind viel zu lange! Ich liebe Dich doch immer noch... Wo ist unser Junge?" 

„Warte es nur ab, meine Liebste, er bereitet eine Überraschung für Dich vor." Der Andhrajiha führte seine Frau in den Turbolift. „Hangar 47." 

„Das ist toll! Es tut mir leid, daß ich Dich so lange alleine gelassen habe. Ich dachte, ich könnte es, aber ich hätte keinen Tag länger ohne Dich ausgehalten. Hältst Du mich jetzt für verrückt?" 

„Ganz und gar nicht. Ich habe Dich ebenfalls vermißt, Gemahlin. Doch der Erfolg Deiner Mission ist wichtiger als unsere persönlichen Einschränkungen." 

„Nein, das ist er nicht! Nargen hätte gut und gerne noch weitere drei Jahre draußen bleiben können, aber ich habe Dich schon am ersten Tag vermißt und dachte, daß ich es nicht aushalten würde! Ich habe viel zu lange ohne Dich auskommen müssen, Moilehn Tahrho, es war lange genug. Ein anderer hätte diese Mission auch erfolgreich kommandieren können." Trotzdem, daß sie überglücklich war, ihren Ehemann wieder in den Armen zu halten, entging ihr nicht, daß er wieder mehr Andhrajiha geworden war. Keine Überraschung, beim Premierminister von Andhrajiha, aber es würde ihre Beziehung noch schwerer machen. 

„Ich spüre, daß Deine Freude von tiefer Sorge getrübt wird. Erlaube mir bitte die Frage, welchen Grund diese Sorgen haben." 

„Es ist... es ist nur, daß ich Angst habe, Dich zu verlieren", log sie. 

„Ich schätze es nicht sonderlich, wenn Du den Pfad der Wahrheit verläßt, Gefährtin." 

Das war, für einen Andhrajiha, eine barsche Zurechtweisung. Ja, er hatte sich wirklich verändert... „Was ist los mit Dir, Moi? Du hast mich nie angeschrien! Ist es etwa eine andere Frau?" 

„Ich würde lieber sterben, als Dich zu betrügen, Larkka, das solltest Du inzwischen wissen. Doch ich kann Dir nicht helfen, wenn Du mir die Wahrheit verschweigst." 

Larkka tat instinktiv das, was eine Frau seines Volkes tun würde. So hatte sie ihren Mann bisher immer erweichen können, auch, wenn es ihr eine Menge Überwindung kostete. „Ich flehe um Deine Vergebung für das Mißtrauen, welches ich hegte", wisperte sie auf Andhrajiha und legte ihren Kopf auf seine linke Schulter. 

Der Andhrajiha hatte erwartet, daß seine Ehefrau schreien oder schmollen würde, aber nicht, daß sie sich entschuldigte. Kvaggra entschuldigten sich nicht und wenn sich jemand beschwerte, töteten sie ihn normalerweise. „Ich bedauere zutiefst, Dir ein falsches Bild von meinen Gefühlen für Dich gegeben zu haben und verlange nicht, daß Du mir Deine Befürchtungen mitteilst." 

„Du weißt genau, daß ich diesem Blick nicht widerstehen kann", tadelte sie. Aber Larkka Nerggad konnte ihm einfach nicht böse sein. „Als ich Dich das letzte Mal real vor mir sah, warst Du mehr Kvaggra als Andhrajiha. Aber jetzt bist Du der Premierminister von ihnen und Du verhältst Dich auch wie ein Mann von Andhrajiha." 

„Aber meine Gefährtin, ich bin ein Mann von Andhrajiha. Selbst dann, wenn ich an Deiner Seite tötete, war ich es und ich werde es immer bleiben. Du hast es niemals als störend empfunden." 

„Es stört mich nicht, es macht mir Angst. Ich bin keine unterwürfige Ehefrau, keine, die Dich bis zur Selbstaufgabe vergöttert, ich bin kein sanftes Kätzchen, kein Anhängsel für Dich. Du wirst eine Frau wollen, die schwächer ist als Du, aber das kann ich nie sein. Ich bin eine kvaggranische Kriegerin, ich muß für mich selbst kämpfen. Ich kann Kompromisse machen für Dein neues Leben, aber ich kann nicht alles aufgeben, was mich ausmacht, dann drehe ich durch. Und ich habe Angst, daß Du mich nicht mehr willst, wenn ich Deine Anforderungen nicht erfülle." 

„Das ist doch albern, Larkka. Ich würde nicht hier sein, wenn ich nicht Dich wollte. Ich hatte schon oft Einfluß auf Andhrajiha und trotzdem habe ich Dich nicht verstoßen. Daran wird sich auch dieses Mal nichts ändern. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Männern meines Volkes, möchte ich keine schwache Frau zur Gemahlin haben. Und selbst wenn ich es wünschte, würde sich nichts daran ändern, daß ich Dich liebe, Larkka. Ich könnte Dich niemals verstoßen", erklärte Moilehn Tahrho mit der unerschütterlichen Gelassenheit eines Andhrajiha, aber trotzdem sehr ernst.   


„Wieso will Commodore Gragragrua, daß wir in den Eßraum kommen?" 

„Ich weiß es nicht, Damar, aber dort werden wir es sicher erfahren." Dukat wunderte sich, als ein Diener die große Flügeltür vor ihnen mit einer Verbeugung öffnete. Aber er tat so, als sei das ganz normal für ihn. Wenn sie den Speisesaal betraten, wurde seine Verwunderung zu Sprachlosigkeit. 

„Ist das schön!", hauchte Val ehrfurchtsvoll. Sie betraten einen Raum mit weißem Marmorboden und edlen Holzwänden, erleuchtet von Kristalleuchtern mit kleinen Kerzen. In der Mitte stand ein langer Eßtisch mit goldenen Platten, auf denen köstlich aussehende Leckereien gestapelt waren. 

„Gefällt es Euch?", fragte Nargen lächelnd. 

„Wie siehst Du denn aus?!" 

„Nun, das ist die königliche Galeere, die Heimatwelt. Hier bin ich nicht Commodore Gragragrua sondern Prinz Nargen von Gragrua, Thronfolger, Würdenträger und Repräsentant des Imperiums. Oh, ich bin ein miserabler Gastgeber! Nehmt bitte Platz!" 

„Und als Prinz mußt Du diese lächerlichen Sachen anziehen? Die Königin hat auch Uniform getragen, als ich mit ihr sprach." 

„Ja, weil Du mit ihr als PRÄSIDENTIN gesprochen hast. Aber der Hochadel trägt eigentlich nur Uniform, wenn wir im Krieg sind. Das hier ist die normale Kleidung eines männlichen Thronfolgers", erklärte der Kvaggra und deutete auf sein Outfit. Er trug eine silbern-goldene Krone mit Juwelen und den Siegeln der vier höchsten Götter, ein blaues Seidensamthemd, eine schwarze Lederhose, hohe weiße Lederstiefel, darüber einen grünen Umhang. Um seinen Hals baumelten Amulette, an der Hüfte ein reich verziertes Schwert und zu seiner rechten stand ein ziemlich großer Hund. 

„Das ist ja süß, daß Sie Ihr Haustier wiederhaben!" 

„Nein, Legat Dukat, das ist nicht mein Haustier. Obwohl, in gewisser Weise... Das ist Morrkkjadd." 

„Darf ich ihn mal streicheln?" 

„Natürlich, Miss Dukat. Aber seien Sie vorsichtig, er ist ein Suqard." 

„Dann hat er ja Ihrer Flotte den Namen gegeben!", freute sich Val. 

„Das könnte man sagen. Er ist das Maskottchen, aber wir konnten ihn nicht mitnehmen, weil ein Raumschiff nicht der geeignete Platz für einen Schneeleoparden ist. Er braucht Kälte, Natur, die Jagd, kein kleines Quartier, in dem er noch nicht einmal schnuppern kann." 

„Sagten Sie da etwa Schneeleopard?" 

„Ja." 

„Ziyal, komm weg von dem Vieh! Leoparden sind gefährlich, die fressen Leute!" 

„Dieser nicht, Legat. Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen, er ist handzahm, im Widerstand habe ich ihn sogar mit ins Bett genommen, um warm zu haben." 

„Das kannst Du ihn ruhig weiterstreicheln, Ziyal. Dürfen wir die leckeren Sachen jetzt probieren oder haben Sie die aufgetischt, um uns zu foltern, Prinz?"   


Kira und Dax landeten mit den Diplomaten und einigen der Cardassianer und Kvaggra auf dem zentralen Shuttlebahnhof der Hauptstadt Hrovggtga. Niemand hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, für die diplomatischen Delegationen, die jetztstinksauer waren, Busse oder ähnliches bereitzustellen. Und schon, als sie den Shuttlebahnhof, eine pompöse, riesengroße Halle verließen, wurde ihnen schmerzhaft klar, daß Kvaggra Flügel hatten. 

Natürlich war das an sich keine Überraschung. Aber sie konnten beobachten, wie die Kvaggra alle abhoben vor dem Gebäude oder zu ihren Fahrzeugen gingen. Für sie war das bequemer als laufen. Dementsprechend gab es keine Busse. Oder zumindest sah es danach aus, weil sie keine Bushaltestelle finden konnten... 

Nach einer Weile hielt Dax einen Kvaggra an, „entschuldigen Sie bitte, Sir. Können Sie uns bitte sagen, wo wir eine Transportmöglichkeit in die Innenstadt finden?" 

„Was sind Sie?" 

„Ich bin Trill, Bürger der Vereinten Föderation der Planeten und Lieutenant Commander der Sternenflotte. Die Föderation hat diplomatische Beziehungen mit dem IVK. Weshalb?" 

„Sie können doch gar nicht in die Innenstadt! Sagen Sie mal, haben Sie überhaupt keine Ahnung, wo Sie hier sind?!", schüttelte der Krieger verständnislos den Kopf. 

„Vor dem Shuttlebahnhof?" 

„Also das ist wirklich nicht schwer! Die halbe Stadt ist Sicherheitsbezirk, Sie kommen da nicht rein, wenn Sie keine besondere Autorisation haben." 

„Und wo bekommen wir die? Für uns ist ein Hotel reserviert worden. Wir gehören zu diplomatischen Delegationen, die beschützen wir. Sicher dürfen wir in die Bezirke mit höherer Sicherheitsstufe." 

„Das ist unwahrscheinlich. Wenn Ihre Leute nur diplomatische Beziehungen haben, werden Sie Stufe eins sein. Was ist denn Ihr Hotel?" 

„Das Hrovggtga Dinah City Line Hotel." 

„Ach, Sie kommen da hin! Ja, das ist in der zivilen Innenstadt. Ich dachte, Sie meinen mit Innenstadt die richtige Innenstadt, den Regierungsbezirk, die Tempel, das Kommando, diese Bezirke. Vom Busbahnhof fährt alle halbe Stunde ein Bus bis vor das DCL. Ich glaube, das ist die Linie fünf. Fragen Sie am Besten an der Information nach." 

„Wo ist denn der Busbahnhof?" 

„Da runter. Sie fliegen nur fünf Minuten. Wenn Sie hier die Straße runtergehen, kommen Sie zu einem Park. Dahinter ist so ne ähnliche Halle wie hier die, das ist der Busbahnhof. Das weiße Häuschen ist auch ne Haltestelle, aber es fährt nur jede Stunde ein Bus von hier zur Zentrale." 

„Dann werden wir wohl dahin gehen müssen... Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe." 

„Kein Problem!"   


Nachdem sie auf dem Flughafen des Hauptstadtpalasts der Königsfamilie landeten, wurden die CRA-Leute von Bediensteten zu ihrem Gästehaus gebracht, damit sie sich einrichten und erholen konnten. Prinz Nargen Gragragrua, der sich während des ganzen Fluges bitterlich darüber beschwerte, wie lächerlich er in diesem Outfit aussah, sollte in das Schloß, wo ihn seine Schwester schon erwartete. 

Schmollend wanderte der kupferhaarige Prinz den Salon auf und ab. Er war beleidigt, weil ihn seine Schwester sofort zu sich zitiert hatte, weshalb er nicht mit Gul Jasad flirten konnte, jetzt aber nicht auftauchte. Zumindest konnte sie ihm doch eine Nachricht überbringen lassen, wann sie kam! 

„Hallo Nargen", grüßte eine Frau, die ihn vom Türrahmen aus schon eine ganze Weile beobachtete. „Deine Reflexe waren auch schon mal besser." 

Als er seine große Schwester sah, war sein Ärger sofort verraucht und er ging zu ihr, um sie zu umarmen. „Ada! Bin ich froh, Dich zu sehen!" 

„Geht mir genauso, Kleiner! Na, wie war die Zeit mit der Suqard? Haben Sie Dich alle anständig behandelt?" 

„Natürlich, Ada, ich war immerhin der Erste Offizier. Sie mußten nett zu mir sein, selbst, wenn ich meinen schlechten Tag hatte..." 

„Die ARMEN Leute!", kicherte die Königin. 

„Ja, das kannst Du wohl sagen." 

„Sollen wir in den großen Salon gehen? Oder nach draußen? Da könnten wir eine Runde fliegen. Ich hab heute meine Flügel noch nicht richtig ausgestreckt." 

„Ich auch nicht. Laß uns gehen! Gut, was passiert ist...Es war eine super Zeit auf der Kandraz. Ich habe endlich einmal normal leben können. Dort war ich nicht ihr Prinz, sondern ihr Commodore. Und die paar Reporter, die an Bord waren, haben mich die meiste Zeit in Ruhe gelassen." 

„Das freut mich. Ich hätte Dir nicht erlaubt, die Mission anzunehmen, wenn ich nicht gewußt hätte, wie unser Palast manchmal auch zum Käfig werden kann. Du hattest tapfer gekämpft in der Rebellion, dafür wollte ich Dich belohnen." 

„Was soll das heißen? Du willst mir doch noch irgendwas anderes erzählen!" 

„Du hattest drei freie Jahre, Nargen. Drei Jahre, in denen Du mehr oder weniger tun und lassen konntest, was Du wolltest. Du hattest dort Narrenfreiheit. Du hast geflirtet, gekämpft, kommandiert, hast zu Dir selbst finden können... Du hast 15 Wochen Urlaub, einen Monat für jedes Jahr und die extra Woche je Jahr in der Ferne. Das werde ich respektieren, weil Du es Dir wirklich verdient hast. Es wird sich nicht vermeiden lassen, daß Du ab und zu einen Repräsentationstermin wahrnimmst, aber ansonsten hast Du Urlaub." 

„Und danach?" Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei. Normalerweise sagte seine Schwester frei heraus, was sie wollte und wenn sie es nicht tat, war es ernst... 

„Danach mußt Du wieder zur Arbeit gehen. So, wie jedes andere Mitglied der Königsfamilie auch. Sehe diese Jahre als ein Geschenk an. Ich habe eine solche Zeit nicht gehabt und werde sie auch nie haben, Du hattest sie. Nargen, so leid es mir tut, es ist Zeit für Dich, zurückzukehren zu Deiner Familie, zu Deinem Nest." 

„Aber das will ich nicht! Ich will raus ins Universum! Adira, ich gehe hier ein! Was gibt es denn für Herausforderungen für mich hier? Ich werde immer nur in Deinem Schatten stehen!" 

„Ich sage doch nicht, daß Du in die Politik gehen sollst, obwohl ich das sehr begrüßten würde, ich möchte nur, daß Du hier bist. Ich möchte Dich doch auch in meiner Nähe haben! Es sind nur wir zwei, wir sind alleine und müssen zusammenhalten. Ich brauche Dich hier, Nargen. Du bist mein Thronerbe, Du mußt von hier aus darauf vorbereitet werden, im Ernstfall das Imperium zu führen, Du kannst Dich nicht am anderen Ende des Universums in Gefahr bringen, um mit ein paar Wurmwesen Kontakt aufzunehmen." 

„Das möchte ich ja auch nicht! Aber DU warst es, die gesagt hat, daß ich mich nur für diese Mission bewerben darf." 

„Ja, weil Du dort etwas lernen solltest über Diplomatie. Du hast soviel Verständnis für Diplomatie und Politik wie Morrkkjadd!" 

„Danke!" 

„Bitte, Du mußt mich verstehen, Nargen. Ich habe hier die Verantwortung und die Pflichten eines ganzes Königshauses zu tragen. Aber das kann ich nicht alleine. Zumindest nicht, solange ich auch noch Präsidentin und Parteivorsitzende bin. Aber mein Volk braucht mich im Moment noch mehr als Präsidentin wie als Königin. Als Präsidentin kann ich unser Imperium wiederaufbauen, das hat Vorrang." 

„Ada, Süße, ich weiß, daß Du ein schweres Los gezogen hast. Ich weiß, daß Du viel lieber in Kam Pferdeställe ausmisten möchtest, als hier die Königin zu sein. Aber wir alle sind als das geboren worden, als das wir geboren sind und wir dürfen uns nicht beschweren über das, was die Götter für uns entschieden haben." 

„Hey, Du bist ja richtig erwachsen geworden, Kleiner! Aber es ist sehr einfach, diese Dinge zu mir zu sagen, Du mußt sie genauso leben." 

Nargen ließ Kopf und Flügel hängen, sagte niedergedrückt, „ich weiß ja." Es war so deprimierend! Alle durften das All sehen, fremde Welten entdecken und für ihr Volk kämpfen, nur er nicht, der angeblich so glücklich sein sollte, daß er als Prinz geboren wurde. Wenn er noch auf der Kandraz gewesen war, hatte alles so einfach ausgesehen...   


Fröhlich pfeifend kam Prinz Nargen Gragragrua in den Speisesaal geschlendert und ließ sich auf einen reich verzierten Thron plumpsen, schleuderte seine Füße auf den edlen Tisch. „Hallo! Na, haben Sie sich schon alle eingelebt? Wie gefällt Ihnen der Garten? Der ist ganz neu, ich war selbst überrascht! Cooles Design hier, hm?", fragte er und füllte sich dabei ein Kristallglas mit Wein aus einer goldenen Schwanen-Karaffe, leerte es in einem Zug. 

„Was für eine Hiobsbotschaft hast Du bekommen?", fragte Dukat, der seinem Freund das Schauspiel nicht abnahm. Nargens allzu lässige Art war meist ein Zeichen dafür, daß ihn etwas bedrückte. 

„Na gut, dann lassen wir das eben und wechseln zu den Tatsachen", seufzte der Thronfolger und ließ den Kopf hängen. 

„Nargen, geht es Dir gut?" 

„Ja, ist alles in bester Ordnung. Ich lebe, ich bin gesund, von den Göttern geliebt und so was von glücklich, daß ich die ganze Welt umarmen möchte!", murmelte er mit triefendem Sarkasmus. Telekinetisch ließ er ein paar antike Vasen am anderen Ende des Raumes explodieren. 

„Huch! Kannst Du nicht etwas leiser Deine Wut ablassen? Clyton und ich haben uns zu Tode erschreckt!" 

„Tschuldigung." Weil ihn seine Hyperaktivität schon wieder übermannte, setzte er sich quer auf den breiten Sessel. Auf einer Armlehne lag sein Oberkörper, über der anderen ließ er seine Beine baumeln. „Ich muß hier bleiben. Schwesterchen hat mir verboten, wieder zum Militär zu gehen. Sie sagt, ich hätte jetzt lange genug Narrenfreiheit gehabt und müßte wieder was tun. Ich hab drei Monate und drei Wochen Urlaub, in der Zeit will sie mich von dem ganzen Mist hier fernhalten, danach darf ich wieder ihren Laufburschen spielen!", knurrte er. Drei weitere Vasen und zwei Skulpturen mußten sich in den Kunst-Himmel verabschieden. „Und jetzt gibt sie sich noch nicht mal die Ehre zu dem Essen, zu dem sie Euch eingeladen hat!" 

„Vielleicht geben Sie mir einfach die Dinger, anstatt sie kaputtzumachen, dann kann ich noch was dafür bekommen. Das ist doch Verschwendung von Geld!" 

„Val!" 

„Nee, Legat Gawlak, ich muß an irgendwas meine Wut auslassen. Das waren 70.000 Dollar, die ich in den letzten fünf Minuten in die Luft gejagt hab. Dafür bekommt man ein kleines warpfähiges Frachtschiff!" 

„Und das beruhigt Sie dann?" 

„Keine Spur, aber es ist ne Genugtuung, zu wissen, daß ich hier die Sachen meiner Schwester kaputtmache und sie nichts dagegen tun kann", grinste Nargen boshaft. 

„Ja, aber wenn sie stirbt, bevor sie ein Kind bekommen oder geheiratet hat, dann wird das alles Ihnen gehören. Und dann haben Sie Ihre eigenen Sachen zerstört", erinnerte Ziyal ihn. 

„Ist ein gutes Argument, aber heute brauche ich das einfach. Ist ja nicht so, als ob die paar Sachen weniger unsere Dynastie verarmen lassen würden." 

„Das nicht, aber Sie könnten vielen Leuten mit dem Geld helfen, daß Sie hier aus dem Fenster werfen." 

„Wem denn? Die Leute hier auf unserem Planeten haben alles, die restlichen Leute im IVK auch und diejenigen, die nicht zum IVK gehören, können von mir aus elendig verrecken." 

„Auch die Cardassianer?" 

„Die Cardassianer gehören bald dazu, Gul Damar. Dann ist alles anders. Sie sind jetzt schon unsere engen Alliierten, das verändert ne Menge. Aber die anderen... Meinetwegen können die Föderation, die Bajoraner, die Romulaner, Ferengi und Co. an ihrer eigenen Selbstherrlichkeit ersticken!", schnaubte der Kvaggra verächtlich. 

Während ihr Mann nicht im Geringsten überrascht zu schein schien, hob Val Gawlak verwundert eine Augenbraue. Sie hatte die Kvaggra bisher nicht für so kaltschnäuzig gehalten, besonders nicht Nargen Gragragrua, aber offenbar hatte sie die Fremden unterschätzt. Er war fast genauso berechnend wie sie selbst... 

„Aber das ist sehr kaltherzig!" 

„Miss Dukat, niemals hat irgendwer von uns behauptet, daß wir ein NETTES Volk sind. Wir kennen nur unseren eigenen Vorteil, unsere eigenen Interessen. All die anderen sind nur Mittel zum Zweck und wir halten sie genau so lange bei Laune, wie sie von Nutzen für uns sind", zuckte Nargen gelangweilt mit den Schultern. 

„Sieht so aus, als würden wir immer mehr Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen unseren Völkern finden, meinst Du nicht auch?", lächelte Dukat kalt. 

„Auf unsere gefallenen Helden, unsere glorreichen Siege und all die noch glorreicheren Siege, die wir gemeinsam noch feiern werden! Sieg der Göttin Riga und dem Imperium von Kvanergga!" 

„Ein guter Trinkspruch! Dürfen wir mitmachen?", fragte Königin Adira Gragragrua von der Tür. 

„Klar, danke. Kommt doch her, nicht so schüchtern!" 

„Das ganz bestimmt nicht!", lächelte ein Mann und goß sich im Stehen einen Becher Blutwein ein. Er hatte pechschwarze, leicht silbern glänzende, Haut, flammende rote Augen, genauso feuriges schulterlanges Haar und brennende rote Flügel. Die Aura, die ihn umgab, versprach nichts geringeres als puren Terror. 

Die Leute am Tisch waren davon kein bißchen eingeschüchtert. Sie alle kannten diese Ausstrahlung aus ihrem täglichen Leben, und nutzten sie für ihre Zwecke, oder den Mann. Nargen gab ihm sogar einen Klaps und kehrte die Scherben telekinetisch schnell unter die zahlreichen Schränke. „Na, habt Ihr es endlich geschafft, aus dem Bett rauszukommen?" 

„Wer sagt denn, daß wir überhaupt ein Bett brauchten?", kam Adiras Retourkutsche umgehend. Dann stolzierte sie, wieder ganz Königin, zu dem Thron am Kopf der festlichen Tafel. 

„Oh, Du hast aber umwerfend gute Laune, Süße! Bringen wir schnell die Vorstellung hinter uns: Verneigen Sie sich vor der von den Göttern zur Königin ihres weltlichen Reiches gekrönten Nachkommin, edlen Kriegerin, Herrscherin der Höhen von Kam und der Niederungen von Gerj, auserwählten Tochter von Riga, Gebieterin der Elemente und des Lebens Königin Adira Samora Gragragrua!" 

Tatsächlich stand Dukat, der auf diese Begegnung von Nargen vorbereitet worden war, auf und kniete nieder vor dem Thron der Herrscherin. „Verehrte Herrin." 

„Erheben Sie sich." 

„Danke." 

„Wie ich sehe, sind Sie bereits vertraut mit unseren Sitten. Das ist ein sehr großer Vorteil und Sie werden die Arbeit nicht bereuen, die Sie hatten. Ich vermute, daß es auf Ihrem Stuhl bequemer ist als hier, Sie können ruhig zurückgehen zu Ihrem Platz." 

„Ja, meine Herrin." 

„Dies ist der Verlobte meiner Schwester, Rekkyon Ewan Riga Morrag. Er ist der erste Sänger von Draggad. Von der Cardassian Rebel Alliance: Legat Dukat, Kommandant der Invader, und seine Ehefrau Legat Gawlak, Kommandantin der Kahless Pride, mit Tochter Ziyal Dukat." Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, daß Ziyal unter dem Namen ihres Vaters lief, damit sie nicht jedes Mal ihre ganze Lebensgeschichte erklären mußte. „Gul Damar, Kommandant der Cold War, Gul Jasad, Erster Offizier der Invader und mein Freund, Glinn Vaalis, Zweiter Offizier, Sicherheitschef und Taktischer Offizier der Invader, und Gemahlin Gilara Vaalis, Leitende Wissenschaftsoffizierin." 

„Willkommen auf Kvanergga", grüßte die Königin lächelnd und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Dabei hatte sie durchaus gehört, daß ihr Bruder ihr gerade seinen neuen Liebhaber vorgestellt hatte. Und er würde nicht ungeschoren davonkommen... 

„Ähm..." Nargen Gragragrua mußte all seine Willenskraft aufbringen, um nicht unruhig in seinem Thronsessel herumzurutschen, als er den Blick seiner Schwester sah. „Hat einer von Euch Lust, Morgen meinen Staatsempfang zu beobachten?"   


„Amüsieren Sie sich gut und tauchen Sie nicht zu tief ein ins Nachtleben von Hrovggtga!", rief die Präsidentin den CRA-Soldaten nach. Sobald sie außer Hörweite waren, ließ sie die freundliche Maske fallen. „Rekkyon, entschuldige Nargen und mich bitte für einen Moment." 

„Selbstverständlich. Wir sehen uns später." 

„Natürlich. Nargen, wo gehst Du hin?" 

„Weg?" 

„Jetzt werde mir nur ja nicht frech! Was denkst Du überhaupt, wer Du bist, junger Mann?! Ich sollte Dich für diese Show in den Kerker sperren lassen!" 

„Aber was hab ich denn gemacht, Ada?", fragte er mit gespielter Unschuld. 

„Was Du gemacht hast? Das mußt Du wirklich fragen? Dann bist Du noch dümmer, als ich gedacht habe! Nargen, wieso hast Du mir nicht vorher gesagt, daß Du einen Cardassianer zum Freund hast? Das verändert doch alles! Wenn das in die Zeitung gekommen wäre, hättest Du mich vor dem ganzen Imperium blamiert!" 

„Es tut mir leid, Adira. Aber wir sind noch gar nicht so lange zusammen. Und... irgendwie sind wir nie auf das Thema gekommen." 

„Deine Ausreden waren auch schon mal besser, Nargen! Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wieso Du mich nicht gewarnt hast. Es waren Reporter mit der Suqard unterwegs, wenn die Euch zusammen gesehen hätten..." 

„Na und? Hast Du etwa ein Problem damit, daß ich einen Freund habe?" 

„Nein, ich habe kein Problem damit. Womit ich ein Problem habe, ist Deine Verantwortungslosigkeit. Du solltest Sorge dafür tragen, daß Du mich über solche... Veränderungen in Deinem Leben in Kenntnis setzt, bevor es die Medien tun. Und außerdem wäre es nur fair gewesen, wenn Du es mir als Deiner Schwester gesagt hättest." 

„Ich wollte es Dir ja sagen, aber es waren erst ein paar Tage und ich habe mich auch ziemlich schnell in ihn verliebt. Vor zehn Tagen hab ich ihn überhaupt zum ersten Mal als Mann wahrgenommen. Vorher haben wir nie länger als ein paar Sekunden gesprochen." 

„Dann hättest Du es mir vor zehn Tagen sagen sollen!" 

„Es ist doch nicht in die Medien gekommen. Ich war vorsichtig, er kann schweigen, was ist das Problem für die Königin? Ich verstehe, daß Du als meine Schwester ein Problem damit hast, aber ich kann es auch nicht ändern. Das ist nun mal immer so, bei Adligen, bei Politikern und bei ganz normalen Leuten. Ich wollte die Beziehung einfach natürlich vorangehen lassen, wie es alle anderen tun können. Und wenn ich es Dir gesagt hätte, dann wäre es direkt offiziell geworden. Kannst Du das nicht verstehen, Ada?" 

„Doch, natürlich verstehe ich das." Sie nahm ihren kleinen Bruder an die Hand und setzte ihn auf die Lehne des Throns und gestand leise, „Nargen, es tut mir nur weh, daß Du mir nicht genug vertraust, um es mir zu sagen." 

„Aber Adira! Natürlich vertraue ich Dir! Du bist die einzige Person, der ich jemals vollkommen vertraut habe. Daran wird sich auch nichts ändern, weil ich einen Freund gefunden habe. Durch Sabah hat sich das doch auch nicht geändert, oder?" 

„Nein, aber Sabah war eine Frau... Ich war Deine Schwester, kannte Dich über zwei Jahrhunderte länger, kannte Dich in- und auswendig, sie war Deine Verlobte. Was sie Dir als gute Freundin bieten konnte, das konnte ich auch. Aber jetzt geht es um einen Mann. Du hast schon Freunde beim oder durch das Militär gefunden. Fleet General Nerggad, Commander Rastawjevv, Legat Dukat, Commander Wergan... Ich war schon etwas eifersüchtig, aber Du kennst sie höchstens ein paar Jahre, mich kennst Du von Baby an, das war okay für mich. Sabah war auch okay, weil ich eben mit ihr konkurrieren konnte. Mit Gul Jasad kann ich das nicht." 

„Okay, das verstehe ich. Aber er ist mein Lover, nicht mein bester Freund. Da ist ein Unterschied, wir können nicht beides gleichzeitig sein oder es knallt." 

„Trotzdem kannst Du viele Sachen mit ihm als gutem Freund machen, wo ich außen vor bin. Männersachen, Du verstehst schon..." 

„Ja, aber wenn es hart auf hart kommt, werde ich trotzdem Deinen Rat wollen, weil ich weiß, daß Du mich viel besser kennst. Und es wird nie etwas geben, was an unsere Beziehung herankommt. Nie!" 

„Und warum hast Du mir dann nicht von ihm erzählt?" 

„Neben den Gründen, die ich schon gesagt habe, hatte ich auch ein bißchen Angst, daß Du vielleicht eifersüchtig sein würdest. Und damit lag ich ja auch nicht ganz falsch. Ich wollte es Dir eigentlich noch verschweigen, aber dann ist es mir einfach rausgerutscht. Ich war so wütend auf Dich, weil ich nicht mit ihm zusammensein kann, weil ich hierbleiben muß. Was hat unsere Beziehung denn für einen Sinn, wenn wir an zwei verschiedenen Enden des Universums sind?" 

„Ich weiß, daß Du ein vernünftiger Mann bist, also kann ich davon ausgehen, daß Du schon beim Orakel warst?" 

„Ja. Ich hab Dir ja von der Nalaiaka bei der Suqard erzählt, mit der ich mich ein bißchen angefreundet habe. Wir sind zu ihr gegangen. Das Orakel sagte, daß wir es schwierig wird für uns, daß wir aber füreinander bestimmt sind und, daß wir das Schicksal unserer Völker nicht negativ beeinflussen werden." 

„Dann schlage ich vor, daß Du Deinen Freund mal in die höfischen Sitten einweist!" 

„Aber es hat doch eh keinen Sinn..." 

„Ich schlage Dir ein Geschäft vor: Ihr sorgt dafür, daß Eure Beziehung geheim bleibt, dafür gebe ich Euch meinen Segen, wenn Dein Freund die Umerziehung durchhält und sich nicht vollkommen unmöglich macht. Aber dafür müßt Ihr Euch verloben, bevor Du mit ihm nach Cardassia gehst und Ihr werdet zurückkommen, wenn Cardassia befreit ist, damit er sich auf seine Rolle als Prinz und möglicher König vorbereitet." 

„Danke! Danke, Adira, ich liebe Dich!" 

„Sag das mal besser nicht, wenn Dein Freund dabei ist", lächelte sie.   


„Das bedeutet, daß wir jetzt den Segen Deiner Schwester haben?" 

„Ja, so ungefähr! So, wie ich sie kenne, wird sie sich noch ein paar Auflagen ausdenken, aber inoffiziell hat sie unserer Beziehung jetzt zugestimmt. Weil die Diener sich zur Verschwiegenheit verpflichten müssen, bedeutet das sogar, daß wir uns im Palast küssen dürfen!", erzählte Nargen Gragragrua seinem Freund begeistert. 

„Das ist also Dein größtes Problem?" 

„Ja, Nelam, natürlich, was anderes hab ich ja auch nicht im Kopf!", erwiderte er leicht sarkastisch und krabbelte aus dem Bett. „Uh, ist das KALT!", quiekte der Prinz im nächsten Moment und wickelte sich in seinen dicken Schlafrock, eine Art Bademantel. „Ich habe doch total vergessen, daß es hier keine Umweltkontrollen gibt!" 

„Wieso denn nicht?" 

„Weil wir hier mit Kaminen heizen, deshalb. Es gibt zwar eine moderne Heizanlage, aber die ist nur da, weil es die Vorschriften verlangen. Das einzige, was bei der Kälte auf Kvanergga hilft, sind Kamine. Die elektrischen Heizungen kühlen direkt ab und wir bräuchten ein eigenes Kraftwerk, um das ganze Schloß zu heizen und beleuchten. Außerdem sieht das doch doof aus, wenn man High-Tech in einem 7000 Jahre alten Schloß hat, oder?" 

„Ich gebe zu, daß das Design eines Raumschiffs sich wohl nicht mit dem dieses Schlosses vertragen würde", gestand Jasad zögerlich ein. „Habt Ihr deshalb diese vielen Kamine, Fackelhalter, Kerzen und Öllampen?" 

„Ja, genau. Der Vorteil dabei ist, daß das Kaminfeuer auch Licht gibt und die Kerzen gleichzeitig wärmen. Die meisten Haushalte leben so, obwohl aus Sicherheitsgründen Heizung und elektrisches Licht vorgeschrieben sind." Der Kvaggra legte Holzscheite in den Kamin, ersetzte ein paar, fast vollständig abgebrannte, Kerzen durch neue und goß ein paar Flaschen Öl in die Feuerschalen. „Normalerweise kommt jede halbe Stunde ein Diener dafür. Vielleicht hätte ich ihnen doch nicht verbieten sollen, uns zu stören..." 

Kvaggra und ihre Technikfeindseligkeit... Die Leute standen lieber jede halbe Stunde auf, als die Heizung zu benutzen! „Vielleicht. Du willst doch wohl nicht etwa das Fenster aufmachen? Es ist kalt genug!" 

„Vertrau mir, Du wirst mögen, was Du gleich zu sehen bekommst..." Nargen öffnete die schweren Vorhänge und gab den Blick frei auf eine atemberaubend schöne Winterlandschaft. Von seinem Zimmer auf dem obersten Stockwerk des 18stöckigen Gebäudes, konnte man die ganze Stadt überblicken. Jetzt war sie nur von den Lichtern der morgendlichen Stadt, den Fackeln im königlichen Garten und dem reflektierenden Schnee erleuchtet. „In ein paar Minuten geht die Sonne auf. Beim winterlichen Tagesanbruch ist Hrovggtga am allerschönsten!"   


Das Hrovggtga Dinah City Line Hotel, in dem die CRA-Soldaten, Botschaftsangehörigen und Journalisten des Alpha- und Beta-Quadranten vorübergehend einquartiert waren, war ein harter Kontrast zum schaurig-schönen Königspalast. Es war ein riesiges, supermodernes Gebäude mit gutem Service, komfortabel eingerichteten und großen Zimmern, aber so unpersönlich wie es nur eben ging. 

Kira und Dax hatten sich am Vorabend noch einen Teil des Hotels angesehen und bei der Touristeninformation des Hotels darüber informiert, was sie in der Hauptstadt unternehmen konnten. Geld war kein Problem, da Captain Sisko ihnen vorsichtshalber eine großzügige Summe Latinum mitgegeben hatte, die sie direkt in kvanergganische Dollar getauscht hatten. Als sie zu erschöpft waren, um noch weiter zu planen, hatten sie sich für den nächsten Morgen in einem der Frühstücksräume verabredet. 

„Guten Morgen!" 

„Guten Morgen! Ist es nicht schön hier? Oh, ich habe mir schon etwas genommen. Die Auswahl am Buffet ist ziemlich groß, aber die meisten Sachen sehen nicht sehr genießbar aus." 

„Ich werde mal sehen, was ich finde. Was haben Sie genommen?" 

„Gabb, Frühstücksfladen, süße Brötchen, Brot und Soularg." 

„Das übliche, also. Ich bin sofort zurück." 

„Lassen Sie sich nur Zeit." Als Dax zum Buffet ging, nahm sich Kira noch einen Fladen vom Stapel und machte Schokoladensirup drauf. An einige Eßgewohnheiten der Kvaggra konnte sie sich gewöhnen... 

Nach wenigen Augenblicken war Jadzia Dax schon wieder zurück. Sie hatte sich das gleiche genommen, wie Kira. „Wie haben Sie geschlafen? Die Betten sind ja etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig, finde ich." 

„Wahrscheinlich sind sie normal für die Kvaggra, wir hatten ja Schlafzimmer im Stil von Andhrajiha." 

„Das Bett war mir auch viel lieber! Ich meine, Metallplatten mit einer Wolldecke als Unterlage, einer als Kopfkissen und einer zum Zudecken sind doch keine Betten!" 

„Genau! Das ist wirklich schlimm! Sieht so aus, als müßte ich heute als erstes zu einem Arzt gehen, damit er mir etwas gegen die Rückenschmerzen gibt." 

„Ich auch. Wir könnten an der Information nach einem fragen." 

„Gute Idee. Ansonsten ist das Hotel ja ganz gut, aber es ist so unpersönlich. Nichts, wo ich gerne auf Dauer drin wohnen würde." 

„Das habe ich auch schon gedacht. Wir sollten uns vorsichtshalber umhören, was Wohnungen hier kosten und wo wir eine Arbeit finden können." 

„Und, ob wir das überhaupt dürfen. Ich habe gelesen, daß es im IVK keine Zuwanderer auf Zeit gibt, sondern nur Einwanderer und Urlauber..."   


„Okay, dann wollen wir mal", sprach sich Nargen selber Mut zu vor dem Parlamentsgebäude. Nachdem er noch einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, betrat er das Gebäude mit seiner Pagin, einem Adjutant und Diener. Er hatte keine Angst vor den Abgeordneten oder der Ansprache, die er halten sollte, das war Routine für ihn, er mochte es einfach nicht. Er fühlte sich unwohl dabei, wenn er in die Domäne seiner Schwester mußte, wissend, daß er nie so ein guter Politiker sein würde, wie sie es war. 

Auf Kvanergga schaffte man es, daß moderne und antike Gebäude harmonierten. Dieses war eines der modernsten Gebäude. Die Rebellen hatten als erstes neue Regierungsgebäude bauen lassen, weil sie nicht aus den Zentren der Diktatur regieren wollten, die für ein Jahrtausend Angst und Schrecken im bekannten Universum verbreitet hatten, einen Schlußstrich ziehen mußten. 

Sie gingen durch das lichtdurchflutete Foyer zu einem der Lifte und fuhren auf das vierte Geschoß. Es waren neun Stockwerke, unten war das Foyer, eine Info für die Besucher, Restaurants, das zweite Geschoß gehörte ganz der Presse, auf dem vierten waren Verwaltung, die Räume von Königshaus, Göttern und Kabinett, die Etagen fünf bis sieben waren mit den Büros der Parlamentariern belegt, dann kamen das eigentliche Parlament und noch mal eine Etage für die Gäste. 

Auf „seiner" Etage unterhielt sich Nargen zuerst mit seiner Schwester, die vor ihm dran war, ging dann mit seinem Adjutant die Redepunkte durch, zu denen er etwas sagen sollte, empfing eine kvanergganische Stunde lang Journalisten, hatte eine Pressekonferenz, um danach seine Rede vor dem Parlament zu halten. 

Der Versammlungsraum der Abgeordneten war eine bombastische, ehrfurchtseinflößende Halle mit der besten Technik, die den Kvaggra zur Verfügung stand. Gleichzeitig gab es aber auch wieder die Möglichkeit, eine Runde zu fliegen und natürlich Restauration. Es gab keine festen Plätze, jeder setzte sich dorthin, wo es ihm gerade gefiel und oft wurde auch während der Sitzungen gewechselt, weil man etwa stehen oder fliegen wollte, statt zu sitzen. Die Kvaggra konnten einfach nichts anders... 

„Gratulation, mein Herr, Sie haben sich selbst übertroffen!" 

„Das hast Du toll gemacht, Kleiner! Du hast kein bißchen verlernt, wie ich sehe!", gratulierte Adira Gragragrua ihrem Bruder. 

„Danke, Leute, was hab ich denn großartiges geleistet?" 

„Deine Ansprache war super!" 

„Hast Du etwa daran gezweifelt, Schwesterchen...?" 

„Ein bißchen, das muß ich schon zugeben. Du hast es eine ganze Zeit nicht mehr gemacht, auch, wenn Du Legat Dukat großartig vorbereitet hast. Pagen, was steht als nächstes auf unseren Terminkalendern?" 

„Staatsempfang mit militärischen Ehren für Prinz Nargen Gragragrua und Übernahme der Königlichen Garde vor dem Palast in der Himmlischen Stadt. Sie müssen beide anwesend sein."   


Das, was man inzwischen als die himmlische Stadt bezeichnete, war das Zentrum von Hrovggtga, Hochsicherheitsbezirk und der Stolz des ganzen Imperiums. Es war ein recht kleines Stück Land, aber berühmt für die Schönheit und Idylle. Und Ansammlung von Macht. Nebeneinander befanden sich dort der Königspalast, das Parlament, die Ministerien, der Präsidentenpalast, die zentralen Tempel aller Gottheiten, die Distriktversammlung, die Hauptquartiere von Raumflotte, Heer, Seeflotte und Gavrakk und der Sitz des Militärrats. 

Vor den Mauern des Königspalasts gab es einen großen Platz, der als zentraler Versammlungsort des ganzen Imperiums diente. Und auf dem auch der Wochenmarkt stattfand. Aber das fanden die Kvaggra nun einmal witzig. An diesem sechsten Tag der Woche gab es keinen Markt, statt dessen versammelten sich auf einer eigens aufgebauten Tribüne die Oberschicht aus Adel, Politik, Militär auf dem Platz die Königliche Garde. 

Wenn Königin Adira Gragragrua und Prinz Nargen Gragragrua aus ihrer Limousine ausstiegen, trug sie eine vornehme rote Uniform und er eine ebenso elegante grüne. Nebeneinander schritten die Königskinder zu ihren Ehrengästen. „Der ganze Militärrat ist gekommen, war das noch einmal ein gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen?" 

„In dem Fall wird es ein gutes sein. Sie wollen sich bei Dir einschleimen. Das ist immer gut, weil man dann mit denen spielen kann", grinste die Königin. 

Der Militärrat bestand aus den General of the Fleet der vier Teile der Armee, die gemeinsam das kvanergganische Militär befahlen und einen Verteidigungsminister ersetzten. Sie waren gefürchtet, da sie jede Entscheidung außer Kraft setzen konnten, gefährdete sie ihrer Meinung nach Sicherheit oder Wehrhaftigkeit des IVK, mußten Friedensverträgen, Kriegserklärungen, Aufnahmen und Allianzen absegnen. Nur im Kriegsfall waren sie eingeschränkt, weil der Monarch das Kommando für sich beanspruchen konnte, während der Präsident ihn von der Heimat unterstützen mußte. 

„Genau! Aber ich freu mich schon darauf, meine Garde zurückzuhaben. Ich hab das tägliche Training mit ihnen und ihre Gesellschaft vermißt." 

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen, so verrückt, wie Du für sie warst", lächelte die Königin. Als ihr Bruder sie gebeten hatte, seinen Teil der Königlichen Garde Hain dienen zu lassen, der in alten Zeiten der Heerführer der hellen Götter war, war sie zuerst wütend gewesen. Aber im Endeffekt hatte sie ihm seinen Wunsch nicht abschlagen können, besonders, da er Hains Zeichen trug, und die „grüne Garde", wie sie sich selbst nannte, hatte sich öfter als einmal bewährt. 

„Lächeln ab... jetzt!"   


Die Geschwister brauchten eine ganze Weile, um die Generäle, Adligen und Politiker zu begrüßen, die gekommen waren. Bedeutend mehr, als Nargen erwartet hatte. Der Kvaggra-Prinz war glücklich, daß man ihn in der Heimat doch noch nicht vergessen hatte. 

Dann begann die Zeremonie mit dem Spielen der Nationalhymne. Alle Kvaggra standen auf und hielten ihr Schwert mit der rechten Hand, sie waren alle Rechtshänder, hoch über den Kopf, während sie die linke zur Faust geballt schräg gegen die Brust hielten, sangen begeistert mit. 

Die Hymne war gerade verklungen, als aus dem Nichts ein junger Mann mit grünen Flügeln auf dem Podium erschien. Er hatte erdbraunes Haar, braune Augen und bronzene Haut, trug einen Lendenschurz und Blumenkranz. Begleitet wurde er von einem gelben und einem blauen Singvogel, einem weißen Kaninchen mit roten Augen und einem Hundewelpen. Hain. Der Gott des Lebens gab sich persönlich die Ehre und sofort hellte sich der Himmel auf, strahlte golden. 

Als sich alle vor dem Gott verneigen wollten und die ersten hastig begannen, ihre Taschen nach Opfergaben zu durchwühlen, besonders diejenigen, die ihm sonst keinen Respekt entgegen brachten, grinste der Gott nur und machte glucksend eine beschwichtigende Geste. „Es ist ja gut, Nachkommen, Ihr braucht mir nichts zu opfern. Ich bin nur hier, um zu beobachten, wie meine Garde wieder an ihren rechtmäßigen Kommandanten übergeben wird", sagte er. „Fahrt bitte fort und ignoriert mich. Tut einfach so, wie manche von Euch immer tun." 

"Hain, es ist mir eine große Ehre, daß Du heute gekommen bist", sagte Nargen Gragragrua ehrlich. 

„Deshalb bin ich auch gekommen. Ich wußte, daß Du Dich darüber freuen würdest, Nargen. Macht jetzt einfach weiter, ich will Dich schließlich wieder Deine Garde kommandieren sehen." 

„Wie Du wünschst, mein Gott." 

Dann salutierte die Königliche Garde vor den zwei Adligen, die vor das Rednerpult getreten waren. Adira nahm von ihrem Waffengürtel, an dem sechs Schwerter hangen, eines. Zwei waren die Schwerter des Königspaars, eins für den Präsidenten und die anderen drei für Kommandanten der drei Teile der Königlichen Garde. Wenn sie das Kommando über das Militär hatte, kamen noch vier dazu. Aber jetzt mußte sie zuerst ein Schwert zurückgeben. Das seiner Garde, die er ihr anvertraut hatte, wenn er mit der Suqard wegflog. 

„Von den Göttern zum Erbe des Königsthrons ihres weltlichen Reiches bestimmter Nachkomme, Herrscher über Kam, edler Krieger, von den Göttern geliebter Sohn von Kvanergga, wohlwollender Gönner, von Hain erwählter Sohn Prinz Nargen Tollanis von Gragrua, ich, Königin Adira Samora von Gragrua, habe während Deiner Abwesenheit Dein Schwert und Deine Garde voller Sorgfalt gehütet." 

„Für Deine Großzügigkeit möge ich für immer in Deiner Schuld stehen." 

„Nehme dieses Schwert, Dein Schwert, zurück als das Zeichen Deiner Position als Kommandant der Königlichen Garde, Prinz von Kvanergga und mein leiblicher wie erwählter Bruder." 

„Ich nehme dieses Schwert zurück und schwöre feierlich in dieser Stunde, die uns die Götter mit ihrer Gnade geschenkt haben: Ich werde das Wohlergehen meiner Untergebenen jederzeit über mein eigenes Wohlergehen stellen und ihre Bedürfnisse anerkennen! Ihr Leben soll mir wichtiger sein als mein eigenes Leben und das Leben des Volkes von Kvanergga soll mir wichtiger sein als das Leben meiner Garde! 

Ich gelobe, dem Gott Hain mit Inbrunst zu dienen und dafür Sorge zu tragen, daß es mir meine Untergebenen gleichtun! Wer immer die Größe der Götter und den Anspruch ihrer Nachkommen in Frage stellt, soll meinen Zorn spüren! Dieses Schwert will ich im Namen meines Gottes führen, der voller Gnade mich auserwählt hat und dem ich meine pure Existenz gar verdanke! Möge er meine Hand leiten und sein Segen mich in die Schlacht begleiten! 

Ohne Furcht soll diese Garde unter meinem Kommando kämpfen, selbst dann, wenn sie schon verloren ist! Nichts und niemanden soll sie fürchten! Dafür werde ich mit meinem Leben einstehen und mit allen, das ich besitze!" 

„Dann wird es so sein, mein geliebter Nachkomme. Auch wenn Deine Flügel das Zeichen der Riga tragen, trägt Dein Herz mein Siegel. Ich habe Dich auserwählt und ich gelobe, Dich in die Schlacht zu begleiten. Das Leben Deiner Garde und Deines möge mir so wichtig sein, wie das meiner leiblichen Söhne", versprach der grüngeflügelte Gott. 

„Ich stehe für alle Zeiten und alle Leben in Deiner Schuld, Hain, ich danke Dir von ganzem Herzen!" 

„Ich weiß, das Du das tust, Nargen. Nun gehe zu Deiner Garde", lächelte der Gott freundlich. 

Als Adira die Szene beobachtete, bedauerte sie für einen Moment, daß nicht sie von Hain erwählt wurde. Im Königshaus lief die Initiation anders ab, da jeder Prinz und jede Prinzessin das Siegel eines einzigen Gottes trug. Aber das verpflichtete sie nicht, Priester zu werden, sie mußten diesem Gott nur mehrheitlich dienen und in seinem Sinne regieren. Sie war von Riga auserwählt worden. Die Kriegsgöttin hatte ihr auch während der Rebellion beigestanden, aber sie gab ihr Befehle, Hain war ein Freund und Vertrauter für ihren Bruder... 

„Danke, Hain." Prinz Nargen Gragragrua steckte sein neues altes Schwert an seinen Waffengürtel . Danach ging er von der Tribüne runter, um seine Garde abzuschreiten und in den Königspalast zu führen, wo ihr Platz war.   


Zur selben Zeit hatte Legat Val Gawlak ganz andere Sorgen. Sie sah sich mit ihrer Stieftochter Geburtshäuser an. Das richtige zu finden, erwies sich als schwieriger, als sie gedacht hatte. „Jetzt haben wir noch bei zwei Terminen", stöhnte sie, als sie das nächste betraten. „Wenn das hier auch nichts ist und das letzte nichts, dann habe ich ein Problem." 

„Aber die anderen waren doch auch gut." 

„Ja, aber sie paßten einfach nicht zu mir. Ich weiß nicht, irgendwie fehlte etwas. Ich werde da vielleicht viele Stunden verbringen müssen und da möchte ich schon, daß es mir gefällt." 

„Guten Tag, Legat Gawlak. Ich bin Doktor Anaara Lian." 

Val nickte der jungen Ärztin freundlich zu. „Guten Tag, Doktor. Das ist meine Tochter Ziyal Dukat, sie begleitet mich auf der Besichtigung." 

„Miss Dukat, es freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen. Möchten Sie zuerst auf eine Tasse Gabb in mein Büro kommen oder sollen wir uns direkt die Räumlichkeiten ansehen?" 

„Ich bin schon etwas durstig..." 

„Dann kommen Sie mal mit. Mein Büro ist direkt um die Ecke. Ihre Assistentin Chief Petty Officer Gerregg sagte mir, daß Sie sich auf die Umwandlung vorbereiten. Soll das Kind auch direkt umgewandelt werden?" 

„Das überlasse ich Ihnen, Doktor. Natürlich wäre es mir sehr angenehm, wenn mein Clyton Aprogg umgehend die Naniten bekäme, aber ich verstehe nichts von Medizin." 

„Wenn er nicht gerade in hochgradiger Lebensgefahr ist, steht der sofortigen Umwandlung nichts im Wege. Unser Krankenhaus hat eine extra Abteilung für die Programmierung von Naniten. Nach der Geburt checken wir Ihren Sohn und Sie sofort, dann werden Sie beide in die Umwandlung gebracht, wo die spezifischen Daten erhoben werden und man ihn noch mal untersucht, die Ergebnisse werden vom Computer an die Programmierer weitergeleitet, nach ein paar Minuten ist das fertig und die Umwandlungsärzte können Ihnen die Naniten verabreichen." 

„Und dann können wir nach Hause gehen? So einfach?" 

„Ganz genau! Das ist der Vorteil bei uns. Dadurch, daß dieses Geburtshaus Teil des größten Krankenhauses von Dinah City ist, können wir alles in einem Haus machen. Ansonsten müßten Sie nach der Entlassung aus dem Geburtshaus noch in ein Umwandlungszentrum oder Krankenhaus. Das ist natürlich, vorausgesetzt, die CRA wurde schon aufgenommen, wenn Sie das Kind zur Welt bringen. Aber da Ihr Geburtstermin erst am fünften ist, sollte das kein Problem sein." 

„Man sagte uns, daß wir die Sache in zwei Wochen über die Bühne bekommen würden, jetzt sind es noch 15 Tage, da bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher. Ich weiß, dies ist nicht Ihr Fachgebiet, aber die Frage fällt mir gerade ein: Wenn wir noch nicht aufgenommen sind, welche Staatsangehörigkeit bekommt unser Sohn dann?" 

„Er wird Bürger des IVK sein, da bei uns das Recht des Bodens gilt. Aber wenn die Eltern Staatsbürger eines anderen Planeten sind, können sie problemlos die Ausbürgerung beantragen. Das Kind behält jedoch den Anspruch, bei Vollendung des 12. Lebensjahres, wenn es nach unserem Recht volljährig ist, in das IVK zurückzukehren." 

„Das brauchen wir nicht, ich bin froh, wenn mein Kind von Geburt an Kvaggra ist. Ich will es dann auch direkt umwandeln lassen, selbst, wenn ich noch nicht kann." 

„Dann brauchen Sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen, Legat Gawlak. Unser Staat sorgt gut für seine Bürger. Hier ist mein Büro, kommen Sie bitte rein."   


[Ein neuer Spieler 8][1]

[Artemis' FanFiction][2]

   [1]: spieler8.html
   [2]: fanfic.html



	8. Kapitel 8

Ein neuer Spieler 8 Autor: Artemis (Artemis1000@gmx.net)   
Disclaimer: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine gehört Paramount.   
Zeitlinie: Circa 3 Monate nach Zu neuer Würde   
Altersfreigabe: NC-17   
Kapitel: 8/9   
Paare: DU/VA, NG/JA, AG/RM   
Inhalt: SLASH Mit seiner neuen Frau und einer kleinen Flotte besucht Dukat Deep Space Nine. Doch dann beweisen die Propheten einen eigenartigen Humor, als sich die Ereignisse überschlagen...   
Kommentar: Ich weiß, die Beschreibung ist bescheuert, aber ich bin darin nicht gut ;-(   


**Ein neuer Spieler**   
**_Von Artemis (Artemis1000@gmx.net)_**

Kapitel 8   
  


Nach den Feierlichkeiten, einer Konferenz mit seiner Garde, dem Kabinett des IVK, der Ansprache vor dem Parlament und einer vor der Distriktversammlung - wohin die Provinzen je nach Größe und Einwohnern eine bestimmt Zahl von Abgeordneten senden durften, welche die Verbindung zwischen den teilweise Wochen entfernten Distrikten und der Regierung spielten - war Thronerbe und Commodore der Raumflotte Prinz Nargen Gragragrua wieder im Alltagstrott. 

Zwischen den ganzen Terminen hatte er einfach keine Zeit, die eigenen Wunden zu lecken. Und nach guten zwei Jahrhunderten war er auch professionell genug, um die Show durchzuziehen. Das hatte er schließlich gelernt... Am frühen Abend holte ihn dann doch noch seine Vergangenheit ein, die scheinbar schon so lange her war: Das Meeting mit seinem Distriktgeneral. 

Mit seinem kleinen Stab, bestehend aus Adjutant, Pagin und Kammerdiener, ging er zielstrebig von dem Platz in der himmlischen Stadt, um den herum alt aussehende Gebäude standen, zu einem der Häuser. „Diese ganze Gegend hier gehört der Raumflotte, deshalb sehen Sie auch nur Leute mit deren Zeichen. Und diese Gebäude beherbergen die Distriktverwaltungen der Raumflotte derjenigen Distrikte, die keine Hauptstadt haben. Normalerweise ist der Distriktgeneral nämlich in der Hauptstadt", erklärte er seinem Kammerdiener. 

„Aber wie kann das sein? Alle Distrikte haben doch eine Hauptstadt, weil da auch die Regierung ist." 

„Das ist nicht ganz richtig, Jelen. Cardassia zum Beispiel wird am Anfang keine Hauptstadt haben, weil zuerst Land erobert werden muß. Deshalb kriegt der neue Distrikt, auf dem auch noch keine Wahlen stattfinden konnten, ein Übergangskabinett und einen Übergangsmagistrat, beides ist vorerst hier stationiert, wie auch die militärische Verwaltung." 

„Und dann?" 

„Dann muß man einen Planeten finden, der geeignet ist für eine vorübergehende Hauptstadt oder so strategisch günstig gelegen ist, daß es sich lohnt, die temporäre Hauptstadt auf einer Raumstation im Orbit zu machen, die eigentlich wird ja auf Cardassia Prime sein. Das macht das Militär, weil sie am schnellsten sind. Für ersteres braucht man nur Material und ein paar Pionierschiffe, letzteres ist schwer, weil man selbst in Werftschiffen keine ganzen Raumstationen bauen kann." 

„Wenn die fertig ist, wird die militärische Verwaltung dahin verlegt, das verstehe ich. Aber was ist mit der zivilen? Man braucht doch freie Wahlen, bevor es eine ordentliche Regierung geben kann, oder? Ich meine, wenn eine Hauptstadt da ist, gibt es ja ziviles Land zu verwalten. Da braucht man auf der Stadtebene Bürgermeister und Stadträte, auf der Distriktebene einen Magistrat, Distriktparlament und -kabinett, dann müssen Leute für die Distriktversammlung abgestellt werden und man muß bei den Imperiumswahlen die Wahl organisieren können." 

„Das haben Sie ganz richtig erkannt, Laila. Und das ist auch das größte Problem. Land kann man erobern, eine Stadt kann man auch ziemlich schnell bauen, aber wenn man in einer Demokratie lebt, braucht man auch ein Verwaltungswesen. In den letzten fünf Jahren haben wir nicht allzuviel Gelegenheiten gehabt, uns darin zu üben, aber ich habe einiges von den Politikern heute erfahren." 

„Können Sie uns davon erzählen?" 

„Natürlich mache ich das. Sehen Sie, hier ist das Schild. Wir haben hier eine besondere Situation, da meine Mission auf das Gebiet außerhalb unseres Imperiums begrenzt war. Hier ist die Verwaltung für den verwaltungstechnischen Distrikt Ausland." Er nickte den Wachen zu und ging mit seinem Stab zu einem Aufzug. „Es wird zu 99 Prozent diese Übergangsregierung geben, die von der Imperialeben in Zusammenarbeit mit der Distriktversammlung eingesetzt wird. Weil es auf Cardassia keine Parteien gibt wie bei uns, werden unsere ein paar Leute dorthin schicken, um was provisorisches aufzubauen." 

„Ja, weil übernächstes Frühjahr ist auch die nächste Wahl, das wird knapp!" 

„Allerdings! Unsere cardassianischen Landsleute müssen schließlich erst mal ausgebildet werden, das braucht seine Zeit. Von der Umerziehung haben Sie schon ein paar Tage gemacht, jetzt werden es noch 65 und vier freie Tage sein. Das liegt daran, daß sie nur vier Stunden statt sechs am Tag hatten. Legat Dukat, die Präsidentin, der General of the Fleet der Raumflotte, ein paar Ausbilder beider Seiten und ich werden uns Übermorgen zusammensetzen und über die Fortbildung sprechen. Heute und Morgen sind die CRA-Leute voll und ganz mit Interviews ausgelastet." 

Auf der vierten Etage verließen sie den Aufzug und gingen durch einen gleißend hell erleuchteten Gang in ein Büro. Neben der Tür hang ein Schild mit der Aufschrift, „Sekretariat des Distriktgenerals". Das Quartett ging hinein und der Prinz deutete seinen Begleitern, sich zurückzuhalten. Dann trat er an den Tisch des Sekretärs, eines ziemlich nervösen Crewman. „Guten Tag, ich bin Commodore Prinz Gragragrua, Erster Offizier der 56. Flotte Suqard. Der General hat mich zur Konferenz herbeordert." 

„Bitte nehmen Sie im Wintergarten Platz, Commodore, und bedienen Sie sich. Ihre Begleiter selbstverständlich auch. Ich werde Sie informieren, sobald der General Sie empfangen kann. Wir warten nur noch auf Fleet General Nerggad", erklärte er. 

„Danke, Crewman." Nargen nickte dem Mann zu und winkte seine Gefolgschaft in den Wintergarten. Es brauchte einem Mut, um als Crewman einen Commodore und Prinz herumzukommandieren. Aber er war nicht sauer, im Gegenteil, hätte ihn der andere Soldat umschmeichelt, hätte er ihn für seine Feigheit und Unprofessionalität verabscheut.   


„Bin ich kaputt!", stöhnte Val, als sie sich in ihrem Appartement auf die Couch fallen ließ und rieb sich müde die Augen. 

„Wo warst Du denn die ganze Zeit, Val?" 

„Ich hatte noch Termine, Ziyal. Reportagen fürs Fernsehen gemacht, war live bei den Nachrichten vom Staatsfernsehen, in einer politischen Talkshow, bin mit meiner Assistentin in den Supermarkt gegangen, dann haben wir uns noch im Einkaufscenter umgesehen, ich habe ein paar warme Klamotten für Clyton gefunden, wir haben erfolglos was für die Königin gesucht, müssen doch Morgen nach Gerj, als Du gegangen bist, habe ich mich von der Ärztin noch durchchecken lassen..." 

„Dann ist es ja okay, Daddy hat sich nämlich Sorgen um Dich gemacht." 

„Stimmt, ich hatte vergessen, ihn anzurufen. Aber als ich dran dachte, wollte ich ihn auch nicht stören, weil er gerade bei einem Interview war." 

„Val, Du bist ja zurück. Ziyal sagte mir, daß Du ein Geburtshaus gefunden hast." 

„Ja, habe ich. Es ist sogar in Dinah City. Das ist super praktisch, weil wir nach der Umerziehung ja dahin kommen und das Krankenhaus eine eigene Umwandlungsabteilung hat. Sie wollen mich und den Kleinen zusammen umwandeln, weil ich es vor der Geburt ja nicht machen kann. Wie gesagt, es ist total praktisch, weil wir dann weiterhin zu diesen Ärzten können. Wir müssen ja alle zwei Wochen zur Untersuchung." 

„Das ist gut. Gerade rief die Küche an und sagte, daß es um acht Uhr 35 einen kleinen Snack gibt. Wenn wir wollen, können wir rüberkommen oder ihn uns bringen lassen." 

„Wäre ganz toll, wenn sie ihn bringen lassen. Ich bin so kaputt, ich schaffe es nicht mehr bis in den Speisesaal drüben. Ah, fast hätte ich das doch vergessen!" Sie schüttete den Inhalt einer Einkaufstüte neben sich auf die Couch. „Ist das nicht süß? Es ist schon für Clyton, ich hab das durch Zufall gefunden und ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen!" 

„Hältst Du es nicht für etwas früh, Babysachen zu kaufen? Du weißt doch noch gar nicht die Größe unseres Sohns." 

„Doktor Lian, das ist meine behandelnde Geburtsärztin, hat den Computer freundlicherweise für mich errechnen lassen, wie groß Clyton etwa bei der Geburt sein wird. Ich habe extra die Sachen alle eine Nummer größer gekauft, das ist gar kein Problem. Ich hab hier auch ein tolles Geschäft gefunden, die sind auf Babybedarf spezialisiert, haben alles von Wäsche über Spielzeug bis zu Kinderwagen. Da müssen wir unbedingt mal hin. Ach ja, hier ist auch ein Bild von unserem Sohn." 

Legat Dukat starrte eine ganze Weile auf das Photo seines ungeborenen Kindes, „wo ist Clyton darauf?" 

„Dummkopf! DAS ist Clyton!" Val kramte weiter in den Beuteln und ihrer Handtasche, holte mit einem triumphalen Lächeln ein PADD und ein paar Blätter Papier heraus, „darauf ist der aktuelle Katalog des Geschäfts und das ist ein Angebot für die komplette Ausstattung mit Himmelwiege, Kinderbett, Kinderwagen, Sportwagen, Laufstall, Tragetasche, Wickeltisch, alle möglichen Klamotten sowieso, sogar eine Baby-Flügelbürste ist dabei! Wenn wir alles zusammen kaufen, selber abholen und bar bezahlen, bekommen wir 10 Prozent Rabatt. Ist doch cool, oder? Ich weiß, 1000 IVK-Dollar viel Geld, aber Du mußt dran denken, daß wir dann alles haben." 

„Darf ich mal sehen?" 

„Bitte, Kleine. Ich hatte noch etwas, aber was war das?", runzelte sie die Stirn. „Wird nicht so wichtig sein, sonst wüßte ich es noch. Ich habe auch eingekauft, meine Assistentin hat die Sachen direkt in den Vorratsraum gebracht. Das war ziemlich viel, aber es ist ja auch GAR NICHTS in dieser Küche! Morgen um zwei Uhr kommt schon ein Fernsehteam, die wollen mich den ganzen Tag begleiten." 

„Du solltest Dich nicht so anstrengen, Val." 

„Ja, das mach ich ja auch nicht, aber die strengen mich nicht an. Die begleiten mich nur überall hin und das ist gar nicht so schlecht, weil Du doch nicht willst, daß ich alleine unterwegs bin, damit jemand in der Nähe ist, um mir zu helfen, falls ich Wehen bekomme." 

„Natürlich werde ich es Dir nicht verbieten, Val. Ich möchte nur nicht, daß Du Dich verpflichtet fühlst, diese Termine wahrzunehmen." 

„Das macht mir nichts aus. Heute war es nur ein bißchen viel Streß, weil ich ZEHN Geburtskliniken besucht habe. Aber das Shuttle, daß mir Prinz Gragragrua zur Verfügung gestellt hat, ist eine große Hilfe. Du solltest Dir wirklich auch eins leihen, das ist viel bequemer, als beamen", plapperte die schwangere Legat drauflos. „Oh, daran habe ich gar nicht mehr gedacht!" 

„Woran denn?" 

„Am 28. ist doch Silvester. Dein Freund hat uns doch gesagt, daß es einen großen Ball geben wird. Und selbst, wenn wir zum königlichen Ball nicht eingeladen sind, werden wir einen eigenen machen müssen. Und ich habe überhaupt nichts zum Anziehen!", klagte sie.   


„Guten Tag." 

„Guten Tag, Fleet General Nerggad, Commodore Gragragrua, Andhrajiha Botschafterin Nashala. Nehmen Sie bitte Platz." 

„Dankeschön."   
„Danke, General of the Fleet Worggdga." 

„Wir danken Euch." 

„Schön, daß Sie so pünktlich sein konnten. Ich habe vollstes Verständnis dafür, daß Sie beide gerne nach Andhrajiha zurückkehren möchten und Sie, Prinz, sehr viel zu tun haben. Deshalb möchte ich dieses Treffen kurz halten, ich bin auch beschäftigt mit der kommenden Aufnahme der Cardassianer. Wo sie jetzt schon 56 Prozent haben, die Volksabstimmung in zehn Tagen erst ist, ist die Aufnahme sicher. Nicht, daß ich jemals daran gezweifelt habe..." 

„Ich ebenfalls nicht. Es ist schließlich auch unserer Erfolg zum Teil." 

„Zu einem großen Teil, Fleet General. Ohne Sie hätten wir gar keinen Kontakt zu den Cardassianern aufgenommen, hätten Sie nicht ausgerechnet diesen Teil des Universums erforschen wollen, würden sie in den nächsten Jahrhunderten nicht von unserer Existenz erfahren haben..." 

„Ich bin sehr froh, daß sie sich durchgesetzt hat." 

„Was wollten Sie mit uns besprechen?" 

„Eigentlich nichts besonderes. Die normale Abschlußkonferenz machen, über die Vorschläge zur Beförderung sprechen, etwas Smalltalk halten, mehr nicht... Fangen wir mit den Beförderungen an. Sie wissen, daß die Unteroffiziere allein Ihre Sache sind und ich dabei vollstes Vertrauen in Sie habe, aber diesmal sind mir ein paar Dinge suspekt auf der Offiziersebene. Können Sir mir irgendeinen guten Grund nennen, weshalb ich Commander Wergan, einen Wissenschaftler, zum Captain befördern soll?"   


„Fleet General, bleiben Sie bitte noch einen Moment." 

„Sicher, General." Die Kvaggra setzte sich wieder in ihren Stuhl und sah ihren Vorgesetzten erwartungsvoll an. 

„Larkka, ich habe über Deinen Mann gehört, das hat jeder..." 

„Und was möchtest Du wissen?" 

„Jetzt mal ganz ehrlich, Larkka: Was sind Deine Pläne? Wirst Du in den nächsten Jahren überhaupt noch einmal zur Raumflotte zurückkommen. Ich weiß, daß Du mir keine Rechenschaft schuldig bist, aber wir sind Freunde, alte Kameraden, Du solltest mir die Wahrheit sagen, damit ich meine Planungen danach richten kann." 

„Du willst die ungeschorene Wahrheit hören? Na gut. Ich weiß es nicht! Mein Mann hat mich gebeten, mit ihm auf Andhrajiha zu bleiben und die letzten Monate war das auch das einzige, was ich noch im Kopf hatte. Ich freue mich auch jetzt darauf, nach Hause zu kommen, in unser Haus zurückzukehren und zu meinen Freunden. Aber das ist im Moment. Vielleicht werde ich meine Meinung in ein paar Monaten geändert haben. Du weißt, daß ich keine große Hausfrau bin." 

„Gut, ich habe Verständnis dafür, daß Du Dir jetzt erst einmal selbst Klarheit verschaffen willst. Aber wie sind die Chancen? In Prozenten, bitte." 

„60 Prozent, daß ich nicht zurückkehre. Zumindest nicht im Moment. Ich wünsche mir noch ein Kind, mein jüngster ist schon 15, nächstes Jahr verläßt er die Militärakademie und erobert die Galaxis, dann werde ich ihn nur noch selten sehen." 

„Das bedeutet, ich kann Dich für die nächsten 13 Jahre nicht mehr einplanen? Oder sollte mir zumindest keine allzu großen Hoffnungen machen?" 

„Bei langen und gefährlichen Missionen in der weiten Ferne wohl nicht. Aber bei einer Mission für ein paar Monate in... sagen wir einem Jahr, bin ich nicht abgeneigt. Es wäre ganz schön, noch mal etwas zu arbeiten, bevor ich für mein nächstes Kind an Heim und Hof gefesselt bin." Für eine Kvaggra wie sie war es ganz selbstverständlich, daß sie nicht mehr wegging, sobald ein Kind da war, blieb ihr Mann weiter in der Politik. Obwohl es bis vor ein paar Jahrhunderten üblich war, daß sich die Männer alleine um die Kinder kümmerten, während die Frauen in den Krieg zogen, war ihr die Zeit zu kostbar. 

„Ich werde sehen, was ich in der Richtung tun kann. Aber ich kann Dir kein Versprechen machen, Larkka. Du weißt, daß wir für solche Missionen gerne neue Fleet Generals für die richtig kniffligen Einsätze vorbereiten." 

„Das ist mir klar. Nur, wenn Du unbedingt mal jemanden brauchst, der einspringt, ansonsten ist es okay so." 

„Dann genieße erst mal Deinen Urlaub und die Zeit mit der Familie. Du hast es Dir verdient." 

„Danke, das werde ich tun!"   


„Na gut, dann eben noch mal von vorne", ächzte Pere Ijide entnervt. „DAS ist General of the Fleet Worggdga. Okay?" 

„Ich werde versuchen, es mir zu merken." 

„NEIN! Legat Dukat, Sie MÜSSEN es sich merken! Wenn Sie die Namen der Generals nicht kennen, sind Sie direkt unten durch!" 

„Unten durch?" 

„Ja, unten durch. Dann sind die beleidigt und werden Ihre Aufnahme blockieren. Und das wollen wir doch nicht, oder?" 

„Nein, natürlich will ich das nicht. Aber ich verstehe trotzdem nicht, weshalb ich die Namen kennen muß. Wir werden doch vorgestellt werden", beharrte Dukat trotzig. Während seine Frau und Ziyal in ihrer Wohnung mit den Reportern frühstückten, hatte er sich mit seinem Assistenten in den Eßraum des Schlosses zurückgezogen, um sich auf die Konferenz vorzubereiten. 

„Legat, das habe ich Ihnen doch gerade erklärt! Diese Leute sind selbstverliebte Idioten und die mögen es nicht, wenn sich nicht die ganze Welt um sie dreht. Sobald Cardassia aufgenommen ist, können Sie denen die Meinung sagen, aber solange müssen Sie sich zurückhalten. Sie brauchen die Leute, weil sie am Ende das letzte Wort haben werden!" 

„Gut, dann werde ich es eben noch ein letztes Mal versuchen", gab Dukat nach, bevor sein Assistent einen kvaggranischen Hyper-Wutanfall bekam. „Der Kommandant der Seeflotte heißt Lorrag, der Raumflotte Worggdga. Die Kommandantin des Heeres ist General of the Fleet Garggdan, für die Gavrakk ist Hohepriesterin Portardrad im Militärrat. War das jetzt richtig?" 

„Ja! Das war super, Sie können es! Sie haben sich ENDLICH alle Namen gemerkt! Das ist toll! Jetzt müssen wir nur noch schnell unseren Energiehaushalt auffüllen und dann können wir zur Konferenz. Sie beginnt ja auch schon in 20 Minuten. Aber es ist gar nicht weit. Allerdings müssen Sie sich was anderes anziehen. Ich glaube nicht, daß Sie in DER Aufmachung besonders kommandierend aussehen", grinste der bajoranischstämmige Mann.   


Strahlend biß Val in einen Frühstücksfladen und schmatzte in die Kamera, „hm! Das ist köstlich! Und ich habe es sogar selbst gemacht! Na ja, ich habe die Fladen selbst in der Mikrowelle aufgetaut und in den Toaster gesteckt und auf den Teller gemacht... Aber immerhin! Ich meine, vor guten drei Wochen wußte ich noch nicht einmal, daß es so etwas wie Küchengeräte gibt!" 

„Wohin werden wir Sie heute begleiten, Legat?" 

„Wir haben einen Termin im Babygeschäft, da muß ich ne ganze Menge kaufen, mein Mann hat mir nämlich von seinem Geld gegeben! Ich hab zwar auch eigenes, aber er verdient mehr und schließlich hab ich die Schwangerschaft ganz alleine durchstehen müssen! Er hat mir kein einziges Mal die geschwollenen Knöchel, das Niesen, das allmorgendliche Kotzen abgenommen! Okay, was machen wir heute? Gleich holt mich meine Assistentin ab, das ist ne ganz süße. 

Dann fliegen wir mit meiner Tochter zusammen mit Euch in die Einkaufspassage. In der zivilen Innenstadt, hier in der himmlischen Stadt gibt es ja keine Geschäfte. Weil ich mich nicht so anstrengen soll, hat mir Prinz Gragragrua ein Shuttle geliehen. Da muß ich mir auch ein Geschäft suchen für ein Ballkleid. Ich habe nämlich etwas bekommen! Und zwar", sie holte ein Papier aus ihrer Hosentasche, „DIESE Einladung! Das ist ganz toll, weil das nämlich die Einladung zum königlichen Silvesterball ist! Für meinen Mann, meine Tochter und mich! 

Als ich die heute Morgen im Briefkasten vorgefunden habe, hab ich mich direkt mit Eurer Ballmode beschäftigt. Und ich MUß so ein Kleid haben! Das ist ja SOO wunderschön! Ich hoffe, daß ich einen Schneider finde, der uns alle noch bis Silvester etwas machen kann. Es ist ja bei uns Frauen nicht nur das Kleid, wir brauchen auch den Schmuck dazu, einen Frisör, Visagist, das ist gar nicht so einfach. Mein Mann hat es dagegen einfach, er muß nur einen Termin vereinbaren, um den Schneider Maß nehmen zu lassen. 

Und dann werden wir nach Gerj fahren, weil ich da für jemanden ein Geschenk kaufen möchte. Aber Ihr dürft nur filmen, wenn der Sendetermin in frühestens drei Tagen ist. Sonst ist ja die ganze Überraschung kaputt!"   


„Okay, ich glaube, das ist jetzt genug! Ich dulde keine lautstarke Streiterei in meinem Konferenzsaal! Wer nicht in der Lage ist, sich zivilisiert zu benehmen, kann gerne gehen!" 

„Entschuldigung, Präsidentin." 

„Schon besser, General of the Fleet! Nachdem wir uns auf die Zusammenfassung dieser Konferenz und der Presseerklärung dazu geeinigt haben, können wir dieses Treffen wohl abschließen. Wenn niemand etwas dagegen hat", sagte die Präsidentin des IVK gefährlich freundlich. Das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen paßte nicht so ganz zu den eiskalten schwarzen Augen. Sie wartete einen Moment, nickte dann zufrieden, „danke für Ihre Großzügigkeit, meine Damen und Herren. Ich möchte noch einmal daran erinnern, daß Legat Dukat in guten zwei Stunden, um fünf Uhr 27, um genau zu sein, seine offizielle Ansprache vor dem Parlament halten wird." 

„Und?" 

„Nun, Hohepriesterin, da es sich um eine Ansprache bezüglich der Aufnahme der Cardassianer in das IVK handelt, ist die Anwesenheit des Militärrats Pflicht und die Distriktversammlung wird ihre Sitzung unterbrechen, um live dazuzuschalten, wie auch alle 56 Distriktparlamente. Ich möchte nur, daß Sie das nicht aus Versehen vergessen." 

„Präsidentin, ich weiß sehr gut selbst, wie ich meine Arbeit zu tun habe!" 

„Daran zweifele ich doch gar nicht, General. Woran ich zweifele, ist Ihre Objektivität und Ihr Pflichtgefühl gegenüber unserem Volk und den Göttern in dieser Angelegenheit. Kann es sein, daß Ihnen meine Reform die gute Laune vermiest hat, General Lorrag? Wenn es nicht so ist, bin ich sehr froh, wenn Sie sich darüber geärgert haben, werde ich die Luftwaffe trotzdem aus der Seeflotte ausgliedern und einen eigenständigen Teil des Militärs machen", erklärte Königin Adira Gragragrua mit einem kalten Lächeln, daß ihre Rachegöttin Aina vor Neid erblassen lassen konnte. 

„Und das ist eine Unverschämtheit! Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, daß in wenigen Tagen dieses unsinnige Gesetz in Kraft treten wird! Die Position der Luftwaffe zu stärken, ist Unsinn!", wetterte der beleidigte Kommandant. 

„Ich möchte daran erinnern, daß die Luftwaffe für die planetare Verteidigung unentbehrlich ist", verteidigte Garggdan vom Heer ihre Vorgesetzte. „Die Seeflotte und wir kommen erst zum Einsatz, wenn die Luftwaffe versagt hat. Die Aufgaben der Luftwaffe und Seeflotte sind sowohl im Frieden als auch Krieg so unterschiedlich, daß getrennte Flotten durchaus sinnvoll für mich erscheinen." 

„Ja, der Meinung bin ich auch. Meine Gavrakk dienen seit zigtausend Jahren zusammen mit den anderen Flotten und es hat nie Probleme gegeben. Deshalb möchte ich auch die Gelegenheit nutzen und vorschlagen, daß wir der Luftwaffe - sobald sie sich bei der planetaren Verteidigung bewährt hat, woran ich nicht zweifle - einen festen Platz bei den anderen Flotten geben." 

„Das ist eine faszinierende Idee!", freute sich Nargen Gragragrua. „Wir könnten viel mehr Spezialisten einsetzen, in den großen Flotten, wie wir sie haben, lohnt es sich. In den anderen Abteilungen gibt es doch auch Spezialisten, nur bei den Kampffliegern nicht. Da sind ein Dutzend Piloten auf einem Flugzeugträger und der Rest macht es nebenbei." 

„Beim zukünftigen Distrikt Cardassia wird eine enge und unbürokratische Zusammenarbeit zwischen den verschiedenen Abteilungen unverzichtbar sein, um einen schnellen Erfolg zu erzielen. Unter Umständen könnte ich mit mir darüber verhandeln lassen, daß wir gemeinsame Basen mit Heer und Luftwaffe einrichten. Je weniger Infrastruktur wir benötigen, desto kleiner ist das Gebiet, daß wir verteidigen müssen, desto weniger anziehend ist es für unsere Feinde und desto schneller haben es die Pioniere gebaut..." 

„Ich muß zugeben, der Gedankengang gefällt mir, Lorrag! Es ist eine Schande, daß wir die Luftwaffe noch nicht an den Tisch holen können! Wir könnten am ersten, wenn das Ergebnis der Volksumfrage bekanntgegeben wird und Cardassia dann auch höchstwahrscheinlich aufgenommen wird, direkt unsere Ergebnisse vorlegen. Aber dummerweise tritt die Reform auch am ersten in Kraft...", seufzte die Kvaggra am Kopf des Tisches. 

„Nun, wir werden nicht viel gemacht bekommen in der kurzen Zeit, aber zumindest wäre es ein Achtungserfolg, mit dem wir unseren Untertanen zeigen können, daß wir nicht geschlafen haben..." 

„Was ist Deine Idee, Nargen?" 

„Punkt null Uhr tritt die Reform in Kraft, oder?" 

„Natürlich, wir machen solche Reformen immer für Punkt null Uhr des neuen Jahres." 

„Am 28. ist ein Staatsfeiertag, vom 25. bis 27. wird jedem Soldaten der Luftwaffe jeweilig ein Tag freigegeben, damit er sich seine neuen Uniformen in der Kleiderkammer abholen kann, die Formalitäten erledigen geht. Das bedeutet, wir haben am ersten Punkt null Uhr eine voll funktionierende Truppe, da die Computer den ruhigen Staatsfeiertag nutzen, um die ganzen Daten zu verarbeiten und sich umzustellen." 

„Worauf willst Du hinaus?", fragte Dukat. 

„Wir haben Punkt null Uhr einen General of the Fleet der Luftwaffe, mit dem wir uns an den Verhandlungstisch setzen können. Bis das Ergebnis gegen fünf Uhr verkündet ist, hatten wir fünf Stunden, um unsere Sachen auszuarbeiten!", erklärte Nargen ungeduldig. „Verstehen Sie denn nicht? Wir können ne Menge schaffen, wenn wir uns ordentlich darauf vorbereiten. Morgen wird der Kommandant der Luftwaffe bestimmt, wir müssen ihm sofort alle Unterlagen zusenden, jemand von uns muß ihn einweisen, dann geht es." 

„Aber wir müssen am ersten doch auch die Zeremonie machen..." 

„Die können wir am Nachmittag machen... nein, besser am zweiten. Im königlichen Festsaal bekommt er kurz das Rangabzeichen angesteckt und die großen Feierlichkeiten machen wir am zweiten. Das ist sogar noch besser, weil die Soldaten so ihren Festtagsrausch ausschlafen können." 

„Hiermit ist das beschlossen, sofern der zukünftige General zustimmt!"   


An ihrem siebten Tag auf Kvanergga spazierten zwei Offizierinnen von Deep Space Nine gelangweilt über den Markt- und Versammlungsplatz einer kleinen Stadt in Gerj. Mit umgerechnet durchschnittlich fünf Grad Celsius über dem Gefrierpunkt war es kalt in der Hafenstadt, aber für kvanergganische Verhältnisse fast schon zu warm. Gelegentlich hielten die zwei Frauen an, um eine Götterstatue zu bewundern oder sich an einem Imbiß auf dem Wochenmarkt etwas zu kaufen. 

„Ist das nicht seltsam?" 

„Was?" 

„Na ja, wie unbeschwert die Leute hier sind. Sie kaufen Lebensmittel ein, gehen zu einem der Tempel, fliegen herum, spielen mit den Kindern... Sie benehmen sich wie ganz normale Leute, nicht wie die Krieger, die in der Hauptstadt alle zu sein schienen." 

„In dieser Region gibt es ohnehin nicht viele Soldaten und in kleinen Städten wie dieser wird es bestimmt auch keine Basen geben. Aber Sie haben Recht, ich habe seit unserer Ankunft hier höchstens fünf uniformierte Leute gesehen." 

„Ich glaube, es ist ganz gut, daß wir auf die falsche Transporterplattform gestiegen sind..." 

„Davon bin ich überzeugt! Hier ist es viel schöner als in diesen überlaufenen und wie Hochsicherheitsgefängnisse geschützten Großstädten. In Hrovggtga kam ich mir manchmal wie ein Gefangener vor", gestand Dax. 

„Das ist mir genauso gegangen. Aber ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, daß uns das Botschaftspersonal einfach rausgeworfen hat!" 

„Sie haben uns eigentlich nichts rausgeworfen, sie haben beschlossen, daß sie unseren Schutz im Moment nicht mehr brauchen. Aber wenigstens werden Sie uns weiterhin bezahlen." 

„Das ist ja auch das Mindeste, was sie tun können, nachdem sie uns hierher geschleppt haben! Ich finde es eine Unverschämtheit, wie diese Bürohengste mit uns umgehen! Wer weiß, wie lange die uns noch bezahlen und dann hängen wir hier fest. Ich habe gestern mit Val Gawlak telefoniert, sie sagte mir, daß man zur Zeit eine Fortbildung ausarbeitet..." 

„Das hört sich nicht sehr gut an. Zumindest nicht für uns. Heute ist ja die große Konferenz, vielleicht werden wir in der Abendzeitung schon die Resultate erfahren. Übrigens, ich war gestern im Tempel des Teel. Ein sehr freundlicher Priester hat mich beraten und will sich für mich umhören. Morgen sollte ich von ihm den Brief mit den Ansprechpartnern bei Hochschulen bekommen. An einer zivilen Einrichtung kann ich Unterricht geben." 

„Das freut mich für Sie." 

Besorgt musterte Lieutenant Jadzia Dax ihre Freundin. Die Trill war besorgt um Kira. Als Wissenschaftlerin fand sie überall eine Arbeit, aber Kira hatte es als Soldatin schwer im IVK. Natürlich, die Kvaggra waren weder pazifistisch noch fehlte es ihnen an Respekt für gute Kämpfer. Das Gegenteil war das Problem: Die Kvaggra hatten selber mehr als genug Krieger, während es ihnen an guten Akademikern mangelte... „Haben Sie schon einmal daran gedacht, beim Aufbau eines bajoranischen Tempels mitzuhelfen?" 

„Hm... das ist gar keine so schlechte Idee! Es gibt zwar nicht so viele Bajoraner auf Kvanergga, aber mehr als die Hälfte unserer Delegation besteht aus Priestern. Wenn wir noch ein paar Einwanderer begeistern könnten, würde es für einen kleinen Schrein reichen." 

„Wenn die Bajoraner erst einmal die kvaggranischen Datenblöcke ausgewertet haben, können sie in ein paar Monaten transwarpfähige Raumschiffe bauen..." 

„...was einen stetigen Personenverkehr ermöglicht. Wir werden nicht mehr darauf angewiesen sein, daß die Kvaggra zu uns kommen, wir können zu ihnen kommen!"   


Am nächsten Tag standen im kvanergganischen Parlament und Militärrat die wichtigsten Entscheidungen für die Cardassianer seit langer Zeit statt. Es wurde über ihre Aufnahme in das Imperium von Kvanergga abgestimmt... 

„Warum dauert das denn so lange?!" 

„Legat Gawlak, der Computer braucht nun mal ein paar Sekunden, um die Daten zu verarbeiten", beruhigte Gul Jasad sie. 

„Es sind vielleicht nur Sekunden, seit auf der Anzeigetafel erschien, daß alle Stimmen abgegeben wurden, aber mir kommt es wie Stunden vor." 

„Das geht uns allen so, Val. Warum setzt Du Dich nicht wieder hin?" 

Zappelnd ließ sich die Schiffskommandantin wieder auf ihren Stuhl fallen. Sie saßen auf der Zuschauertribüne des Abgeordnetenhauses, über den Sitzen der Parlamentarier. 

„Das Ergebnis wird jetzt bekanntgegeben", kündete der Kommentator an. 

„Bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte Götter!", flehte Val. „Ich hätte mir doch ein Orakel über den Ausgang machen lassen sollen, das kostet mir zu viel Nerven!" 

„Wie auch immer das Ergebnis aussieht, Val, ich liebe Dich", versuchte ihr Ehemann, sie zu beruhigen. 

„Aber ich werde mich hassen, wenn wir verlieren!" 

„Noch einmal der Hinweis, daß der Militärrat eine positiv ausfallende Entscheidung gebilligt hat. In dem Fall wird auch automatisch die Volksabstimmung gestartet. Innerhalb der nächsten zwei Stunden wird jeder volljährige Bürger des IVK seine Einladung zur Volksabstimmung zugesant bekommen. Aber nun das Ergebnis." 

Als die Anzeigetafel umschaltete, brach Val in einen Jubelsturm aus. 

Währenddessen wurde noch einmal mündlich verkündet, „von 1002 Abgeordneten haben 958 ihre Stimme abgegeben. Keine Stimme ist ungültig, für die Aufnahme von Cardassia in das IVK gab es 833 Stimmen, dagegen 125. Das macht einen Prozentsatz dafür von..."   


„Du hast gute Arbeit bei den Cardassianern geleistet, Nargen." 

„Danke, Ada. Woher kommt das Kompliment?" 

„Daher, daß Du es verdient hast, kleiner Bruder. Zu der Parlamentsentscheidung gestern hatten sich viele Leute versammelt, das war die ideale Gelegenheit für mich, ein paar von denen unauffällig zur Seite zu nehmen. Das habe ich in den letzten Tagen schon gemacht." 

„Worum geht es denn?" 

„Um Dich. Um Dich und Deine Liebe zu Gul Jasad. Ich habe, ohne Einzelheiten zu verraten, bei ein paar Leute vorgefühlt. Unter anderem beim Militärrat, einigen Ministern, den königlichen und präsidialen Pressesprechern und Protokollchefs. Letztere sind davon überzeugt, daß das Volk Verständnis zeigen wird, aber nur, wenn Du gewisse Bedingungen erfüllst." 

„Und welche sind das?" 

„Du mußt Deinen Lebenswandel von dem eines Frauenhelden zu dem eines Thronerben und Ehemannes verändern. Hier wird man eine Weile auf Dich verzichten, damit Du die Heimat Deines Freundes befreien kannst, das ist kein Problem, aber dann sind die unbeschwerten Jahre definitiv vorbei. Nach Deiner Heimkehr wird auf jeden Fall eine rasche Hochzeit erwartet werden. Also im Grunde haben sie das gesagt, was ich Dir schon gesagt habe." 

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mein ganzes Leben so radikal und so schnell ändern kann. Stop! Bevor Du etwas sagst, laß mich bitte ausreden. Aber ich werde es machen, auch, wenn es mir nicht besonders gefällt. Diese Beziehung ist es mir wert." 

„Kann es etwa möglich sein, daß Du bei der Suqard ein Rückgrat bekommen hast?" 

„Schon möglich, aber wenn Du es jemandem sagst, werde ich alles abstreiten", grinste Nargen. 

„Ich werde Dein Geheimnis mit ins Grab nehmen", lächelte die Königin zurück. „Mit den Militärs habe ich auch über Deine Rolle in dem Krieg gesprochen und mit den Politikern über Deine politische Position dort und hier während Deiner Abwesenheit." 

„Kann es sein, daß ich hier gar nicht mehr bei den Entscheidungen über mein Leben gefragt werde oder ist das nur meine lebhafte Phantasie?!" 

„Reh Dich ab, Nargen! Ich hab keine Entscheidungen getroffen, ich habe mit den Leuten nur über Möglichkeiten gesprochen. Und jetzt möchte ich Dir lediglich von diesen Möglichkeiten berichten. Vielleicht kann ich Dir so helfen, die richtigen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Obwohl Du es nicht für möglich hältst, sorge ich mich wirklich um Dich." 

„Es tut mir leid, Adira, das ist mir so rausgerutscht." 

„Schon in Ordnung. Ich habe öfters zu hören bekommen, daß Du mit Deiner grünen Garde in den Krieg einsteigen könntest. Normalerweise zieht doch der König oder die Königin mit der königlichen Garde in den Krieg. Weil ich aber gleichzeitig die Präsidentin bin und ein Imperium wiederaufbauen muß, kann ich mir das Vergnügen leider nicht auf Dauer erlauben. Du könntest mich dort vertreten. Du brauchst ja keine Strategien zu planen, ich weiß, daß Du das nicht magst. Legat Dukat wird diese Aufgabe als Distriktgeneral übernehmen können, aber Du kannst Präsenz zeigen." 

„Das hört sich nicht so schlecht an. Meine Garde sind 200 Mann, alle super Krieger, wir könnten uns vielleicht nützlich machen. Denn repräsentieren ist nicht mein Ding, das weißt Du auch. Allerdings möchte ich Legat Dukats Einverständnis und ich möchte, daß ich, zumindest inoffiziell, die Rolle seines Adjutanten spielen kann. Ich habe Beziehungen, weiß, wie der Laden läuft, er kann jemanden wie mich gebrauchen, das hat er selbst gesagt." 

„Ja, ich erinnere mich, daß Du von seinem Angebot sprachst. Wenn Du dort bist, hast Du keinen direkten Vorgesetzten, ich bin schließlich drei Wochen entfernt, Du kannst also tun und lassen was Du willst. Ich mache die Cardassianer gerne zu Deiner Aufgabe. Ich mag sie, aber Du hast eine Art Seelenverwandtschaft mit ihnen..." 

„Das ist ein bißchen extrem ausgedrückt, aber in gewisser Weise... Ich würde mich liebend gerne um alle Sachen, die sich um die Cardassianer drehen, kümmern." 

„Dann haben wir eine Abmachung?" 

„Klar!" 

„Okay, damit habe ich zwei Probleme weniger... Ich werde Deinen Urlaub selbstverständlich nicht antasten, aber vielleicht kannst Du Dich nebenbei um die Organisation der Fortbildung kümmern." 

„Mir werden ein paar Wochen fehlen, da ich vier Monate Urlaub habe und die Cardassianer nur noch zwei Monate Umerziehung machen müssen." 

„Das ist nicht schlimm, eine Weile sollten die Ausbilder auch alleine mit ihnen fertig werden. Wenn Du nur schon die Sache organisierst, Du kannst das viel besser als ich. Und nach Deinem Urlaub wäre es vielleicht möglich, daß Du die Kommandanten unterrichtest...?" 

„Kein Problem, das mache ich gerne!"   


„Hallo." 

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Miss?" 

„Guten Tag Legat Gawlak, Miss Dukat, ich bringe Ihnen Ihre Kleider für Morgen." 

„Oh, toll! Lassen Sie uns ins Schlafzimmer gehen, dann können wir sie gleich anprobieren. Haben Sie auch die Sachen für meinen Mann gebracht?" 

„Legat Dukat wollte heute Nachmittag zu meinem Kollegen in die Schneiderei kommen." 

„Gut. Darf ich jetzt mal die Schutzhülle abmachen?" 

„Lassen Sie mich Ihnen helfen." 

Atemlos starrte Ziyal auf ihr Kleid, „das ist ja wunderschön! Oh, das kann ich gar nicht bezahlen..." 

„Kein Problem, Kleine, Dein Vater bezahlt uns die Ballkleidung, da haben wir eine Abmachung. Ich muß sagen, das Kleid übertrifft meine Erwartungen!" 

„Vielen Dank. Wir haben uns auch besonders viel Mühe gegeben. Im Übrigen bekommen wir nächste Woche die Frühjahrskollektion, wir würden uns freuen, wenn Sie bei Ihrem nächsten Besuch im Einkaufscenter bei uns vorbeischauen." 

„Das machen wir ganz bestimmt!"   


Den Silvestertag, der einer der wenigen staatlichen Feiertage im Imperium von Kvanergga war, verbrachten CRA-Soldaten, Kvaggra und die restlichen Gäste aus dem Alpha-Quadranten ganz unterschiedlich: Kira und Dax begingen das Fest gar nicht, weil der fremde Jahreswechsel für sie keine Bedeutung hatte. 

Die Familie von Legat Dukat war hochgradig im Silvester-Fieber. Die beiden Frauen probierten ständig ihre Kleider an, bewunderten sich im Spiegel, veränderten noch Kleinigkeiten an ihren Roben oder ihrer Auswahl an Schmuck, waren immer noch auf der Suche nach dem richtigen Make-up und Frisur. Der Cardassianer selbst beschwerte sich bitterlich darüber, daß er wie ein terranischer Papagei in seinem Outfit aussah und war damit beschäftigt, die letzten politischen Vorbereitungen zu treffen. 

Ähnlich erging es der Königin. Sie brauchte sich zwar dank ihrer Kammerzofen keine Sorgen um die Makellosigkeit ihres Kleides, dem richtigen Schmuck, Make-up und der perfekten Frisur zu machen, aber dafür zitterte sie als Ausrichterin des alljährlichen Balls, daß es nur ja keine Panne geben würde. Lästige Dinge wie Tischordnung, wer was essen konnte und wollte, welche Speisen von welchen Planeten und Gott angeboten wurden, hatte man ihr zum Glück abgenommen. Im Gegenzug hatte sie sich um die reibungslose Einführung einer umfassenden Reform und der höchstwahrscheinlichen Aufnahme der Cardassianer zu kümmern. 

Ihr kleiner Bruder Nargen war viel zu beschäftigt, mit seinem neuen Freund zu turteln, um sich um solche „Banalitäten" zu kümmern. Dafür hielt er die Organisatoren der Feier davon ab, selbige stocksteif, langweilig und den ganzen Staatsschatz kostend zu machen. Nebenbei versuchte er sich als Psychiater für seinen Lover Nelam Jasad, der eine schwere Identitätskrise hatte, weil er sich in seinem extra geschneiderten Festanzug viel zu lächerlich angezogen fand. Nargen selbst wußte gar nicht, was der Mann hatte. Sollte er doch mal die Prinzenrobe tragen... 

Aufregung herrschte auch bei den anderen Kommandanten der CRA und der CRA-Schiffe. Sie waren ebenfalls zu dem Fest eingeladen. Weil es für sie alle selbstverständlich der erste königliche kvaggranische Ball war und nicht alle einen eigenen Assistenten hatten, mußten diese Überstunden schieben. Natürlich verlangten sie dafür bei ihrem jeweiligen General of the Fleet einen saftigen Bonus neben den bezahlten Überstunden, Nachtarbeits- und Feiertagszuschlag. 

Die Kommandeure der Flotten hatten sowieso nicht die beste Laune, sie stritten sich immer noch munter darüber, ob die Luftwaffe selbständig werden sollte oder nicht, obwohl sie mit ihren teilweise handfesten Diskussionen auch nichts daran änderten. Ihre Untergebenen bekamen die Konsequenzen zu spüren, besonders die vorlauten Assistenten. 

Der Rest der CRA-Soldaten samt Anhang waren irgendwo zwischen entspannter Urlaubsidylle, Gefängnis wegen Diebstählen und Betrügereien sowie dem organisierten Chaos wegen Silvester und der, in ihren Augen unberechenbaren, Entscheidung der Bevölkerung des IVK. 

Alles in allem war es also ein typisch kvaggranischer Tag. Die Kvaggra fanden die ganze Aufregung noch nicht einmal schlimm, für sie war die gemütliche Heimat und ein ganz normaler Jahreswechsel. Solange nicht auf einen Schlag Ermordung der gesamten Königsfamilie, Enthauptung der Regierung, Putsch, ein Angriff der Borg auf Kvanergga und die Enthüllung, daß der Thronerbe doch mit einer Frau verheiratet war, zusammenkamen, war für sie noch alles im grünen Bereich. 

Val sah das etwas anders, wie sie sich nicht schämte, zuzugeben. „Das ist eine verdammte Katastrophe! Es ist so ein Mist! Warum kann mich meine Assistentin noch nicht einmal hier abholen?! Dummes Weibsstück!", fluchte die hochschwangere Legat vor dem Spiegel. 

„Liebling, wie kommst Du voran?" 

„Gar nicht! Ich kann mir nicht selber die Haare hochstecken! Meine Idiotin von einer Assistentin hatte versprochen, daß sie etwas früher kommt und mir hilft! Wenn ich erst einmal das Kleid anhabe, habe ich einen Durchmesser vor zehn Mann, da kann ich mich nicht mehr vor den Frisiertisch setzen!" 

„Ähm... ich kann Dir nicht zufällig helfen?" 

„Nein, Liebling, es tut mir leid, aber ein Mann kann bei solchen Dingen nicht helfen. Das ist Frauensache und so bleibt es auch besser", erklärte sie ihrem Ehemann freundlich aber bestimmt. Sie konnte es nicht vertragen, wenn er ihr zusah, während sie sich herausputzte. Sie wollte ihn mit ihrem atemberaubenden Aussehen überraschen und wenn er erst einmal gesehen hatte, daß das jeder mit ein paar Tiegeln Farbe und einer Menge Zeit hinbekam, war die Illusion weg. 

„Ich warte dann im Wohnzimmer auf Dich." 

„Okay."   


Der große Park vor dem Schloß, in dem auch der Neujahrsball stattfand, war tagelang von Dienern geschmückt worden. Nun war er bombastisch mit Blumen, Schmuck, Samt- und Seidentüchern verziert. Beleuchtet und erwärmt wurde die Anlage von zahllosen Kerzen, stehenden Kristallüstern, Feuerschalen aus Rigadraggad. Die Tische an einer Seite waren festlich mit weißen Tischdecken, goldenem Besteck und Tafelservice, Kristallgläsern geschmückt. Ein Stück davon entfernt war eine Ecke mit Sitzgelegenheiten, Bars und kleinen Tischen, gegenüber die Tribüne für ein Orchester und eine Tanzfläche. 

Weil ein Kvaggra in Festkleidung, der sich richtig bewegen wollte, mit ausgespannten Flügeln mindestens 60 Quadratmeter brauchte, war es dringend nötig, das Fest im Freien zu veranstalten, waren doch über 1000 Gäste aus allen Teilen des kvanergganischen Imperiums und darüber hinaus eingeladen. 

Mit einem professionellen Lächeln verließ Legat Val Gawlak mit ihrer Familie ihr Gästehaus. Sie hatte sich ihre platinblonden Haare hochgesteckt, bunte Edelsteine eingeflochten. Wie es Mode war auf Kvanergga, lag darüber ein durchsichtiger, hauchdünner elfenbeinfarbener Schleier, der ihr Gesicht umspielte und auf den Schultern endete, unsichtbar festgesteckt statt zugebunden war. 

Auf der Stirn trug sie einen großen tropfenförmigen Brillant, umgeben von kleinen Rubinen, Granaten und Amethysten in einer Fassung aus Rigadraggad. Dieses Zeichen war auf Kvanergga den reichen, bürgerlichen Familien vorbehalten. Die großen Ohrringe waren im gleichen Muster wie das Collier, das aus fünf Reihen zarter Goldfäden mit diesen Anhängern bestand, welche ineinander übergingen. Dazu trug sie auf beiden Handgelenken breite, aber grazile Armreifen aus Gold und Rigadraggad mit kleinen ultramarinblauen Edelsteinen. Abgerundet wurden die Juwelen von acht Ringen. 

Während der Schmuck ein Vermögen kostete, war das Kleid geradezu unbezahlbar. Die Robe bestand aus goldenem und silbernem Brokat, abgesetzt mit Seide, Spitze, Rüschen, Stickereien, Edelsteinen und Perlen. Das samtige Oberteil war schulterfrei, vorne mit kleinen Steinen bedeckt, von der Taille wurde das Kleid glockenförmig breiter bis zu einem Gesamtumfang von über zwei Metern. Dazu zog sie eine drei Meter lange Schleppe aus feinster schwarzer Spitze hinter sich her und trug lange weiße Seidenhandschuhe. Besonders stolz war sie, daß man dank einem besonderen Schnitt ihren Babybauch kaum sah. 

Ziyal trug ein etwas weniger glitzerndes Kleid mit weißem Samtkorsett, dunkelgrünem Seidenrock und schwarzer Schleppe. Im Gegensatz zu Val, die auf einem Kleid bestand, das Haut zeigte, war die Halb-Bajoranerin glücklich darüber, ein oben geschlossenes Kleid mit langen Ärmeln tragen zu können, wie es bei den übertrieben tugendhaften Kvaggra-Frauen auch beliebter war. Dazu hatte sie Schmuck mit schwarzen Diamanten angelegt. 

Legat Dukat wirkte als einziger ziemlich unglücklich mit seiner Kleidung. Nargen Gragragrua und seine Familie hatten ihn dazu überredet, sich auch wie ein Kvaggra anzuziehen. Das Resultat war, daß er rote Lederstiefel, ein ärmelloses schwarzes Samthemd mit ledernen Schnüren, eine weiße Yaklederhose, eine Art lockeren hellgrünen Mantel aus schwerem Samt trug, der bis zu den Knien ging und von einem breiten Stück grüner Seide als Gürtel zusammengehalten wurde. 

Er fühlte sich einfach schrecklich darin! Und dann hatte man ihn auch noch genötigt, sich ein Tuch über den Kopf zu legen... Bei festlichen Anlässen der Kvaggra mußten alle Gäste eine Kopfbedeckung tragen, als Bürgerlicher und Nicht-Mitglied der Armee des IVK konnte er weder den Helm der Galauniform noch eine Krone tragen. 

„Val, findest Du eine solch... luxuriöse Kleidung wirklich für angebracht?" 

„Das fragst Du mich jetzt mindestens schon zum hundertsten Mal! Und ja, ich finde das angebracht. Du weißt, daß die königliche Feier zum Jahreswechsel das wichtigstes Fest des Jahres im IVK ist. Wenn wir weniger festlich gekleidet wären, könnte man das leicht als Beleidigung auffassen. Wir haben darüber mit unseren Assistenten gesprochen, mit der Königin, dem Prinz und dem Chef des Protokolls, sie alle haben zugestimmt, oder?" 

„Ja. Trotzdem wirst Du sicher zu den... barock gekleideten Damen gehören." Wieder dankte er den Göttern dafür, daß seine Tochter nicht so verschwenderisch war wie seine Tochter. Zwei Frauen von diesem Kaliber würden ihn ruinieren. Er machte sich keine Illusionen, daß seine Gattin ihn geheiratet hatte, weil sie ihn liebte. Eine erstklassige Frau wie Val hatte erstklassige Wünsche, wenn man sie erfüllen konnte, hielt sie auch ihren Teil des Deals ein... 

„Oh, war das etwa ein menschliches Sprichwort? Du hast zu viel Zeit mit der Sternenflotte verbracht! Demnächst ziehst Du Dich auch noch an wie einer dieser Schlafanzüge... Ich werde auf keinen Fall wie eine arme Kirchenmaus zu meinem ersten Ball gehen! Dafür hab ich schließlich einen reichen Mann geheiratet und jetzt werde ich mir nicht kaputtmachen, wofür ich hart arbeiten mußte", zischte Val Gawlak. 

„Eine „arme Kirchenmaus" willst Du nicht sein? Wer von uns hat zu viel Zeit in menschlicher Gesellschaft verbracht, hm?" 

„Jetzt lenk nicht ab! Schluß jetzt, es geht los." 

„Willkommen beim königlichen Neujahrsball. Darf ich Ihnen einen Drink anbieten?"   


„Meine sehr verehrten Damen und Herren, ich bitte um Ihre Aufmerksamkeit!", sagte der Moderator auf dem Podium. Auf Kvanergga war es üblich, daß man für vornehme Bälle einen Sprecher anheuerte. „Verbeugen Sie sich vor Präsidentin des IVK und Ausrichterin dieses Balls, Königin Adira Samora von Gragrua, der erwählten Tochter der Riga, und den Erben des Throns und Herrschers von Kam, Prinz Nargen Tollanis von Gragrua, des erwählten Sohns des Hain!" 

Nebeneinander schritten Adira und Nargen Gragragrua den Marmorpfad ab und nahmen ihre Plätze an festlich gedeckten Tafeln ein. 

Sie trug, wie es zu erwarten war von der Königin, das pompöseste Kleid aus dem schwersten Samt, der glänzendendsten Seide und kostbarsten Spitze. Auf dem Kopf trug sie keinen Schleier, sondern die Krone der Königin, welche umgerechnet 30 Kilo wog. Die des Königs, 50 Kilo, lag zusammen mit den unvergebenen Schwertern und Juwelen in der Schatzkammer, bis es einen König gab. Von der Taille ihres Kleides ging eine fünf Meter lange Schleppe aus rotem Samt ab, ein Recht, das den Herrschern alleine vorbehalten war. 

Nargen hatte die traditionelle Kleidung des Thronfolgers bei solchen Anlässen an: Seidenhemd, Lederhose, hohe Stiefel und einen bodenlangen Brokatmantel. Dazu kamen seine Doppelkrone, die des Thronerben und Prinzen, beide wogen je 25 Kilo, sowie der andere Teil der Kronjuwelen. Im Gegensatz zu weltlichen und religiösen Titeln, als deren materielle Zeichen nur Schwerter verliehen wurden, bekamen adlige dazu noch eine Krone und verzichteten auf diese nur im Kampf. Oder, wenn sie der Armee als normale Offiziere dienten, da war Schmuck verboten. 

Wenn sich die Königin auf ihren Thronhocker setzte, standen alle Gäste außer Nargen von ihren Plätzen auf und knieten, so gut es eben in den Ballkleidern ging, vor ihr nieder. Auch sie selbst konnte mit dem Kleid nicht richtig sitzen, deshalb gab es für diese Anlässe besondere Hocker und sie hatte vier Dienerinnen, die ihre Robe hochhoben. „Sie dürfen sich erheben", befahl sie mit einem angedeuteten Nicken. „Diener, servieren Sie."   


Nach 25 kvanergganischen Minuten hatten die Gäste gerade bei bester Laune und angeregten Unterhaltungen den fünften Gang beendet und ein Orchester spielte klassische Musik. Als es anfing, zu schneien. 

„Igitt, wie sollen wir hier draußen bleiben?", verzog Val das Gesicht. „Mein Kleid wird ja ganz naß werden!" 

„Val!" 

„Val hat aber Recht, Daddy. Unsere Kleider sind aus Samt, die trocknen nicht. Außerdem ist es mit 17 Grad Minus viel zu kalt dafür. Ich verstehe auch nicht, weshalb ein Fest mitten im Winter in der Nacht draußen veranstaltet wird", schüttelte Ziyal den Kopf. 

„Legat Gawlak und Miss Dukat, Ihre Überwürfe." 

„Vielen Dank. Häng Dir den Mantel über, Ziyal, dann wird es wärmer." Fröstelnd legte sich Val das Cape aus repliziertem Bärenpelz über die Schultern. Sie verfluchte sich inzwischen dafür, daß sie so ein offenherziges Kleid gewählt hatte. Jetzt machte es Sinn, daß die weiblichen Kvaggra so hochgeschlossen gekleidet waren... 

„Geht es Euch gut?", fragte Legat Dukat besorgt. Für ihn selbst war die Temperatur dank seines warmen Umhangs angenehm. 

„Sie brauchen nicht lange zu bleiben, wenn es Ihnen zu kalt ist", meinte einer der sieben Kvaggra an ihrem Tisch, ein Priester des Hain und Professor der Molekulargenetik. Er leitete eines der wenigen Forschungszentren, in denen man an der genetischen Anpassung der Einwanderer tüftelte und die DNS der Kvaggra verbesserte. Manche Spezies waren auf einen bestimmten Teil des kvaggranischen Erbguts allergisch oder stießen es ab. Damit hatte er den begehrtesten Wissenschaftsberuf. 

„Die Verleihung der Würden an den General of the Fleet der Luftwaffe lasse ich mir auf keinen Fall entgehen. Ich hatte noch nie Gelegenheit dazu, einer solchen Feierlichkeit beizuwohnen." 

„Das hatten auch die wenigsten, Legat. Ist das Ihr erster kvaggranischer Ball?" 

„Ja, das ist er, Professor. Ich bin sehr stolz, daß Königin Adira Gragragrua meine Familie und mich als würdig erachtet hat, an diesem Ereignis teilhaben zu können!", schwärmte sie mit viel Übung beim gesellschaftlichen Verkehr.   


„Coole Party!", gluckste Hain und ließ sich auf einen Hocker plumpsen. Prompt fiel er damit auf den Boden, zu viel Schwung. 

„Bruder, Du benimmst Dich wie ein kleines Kind!", nörgelte Teel. 

„Da bist Du ja, mein süßes Hündchen! Ich habe Dich schon überall gesucht! Böses Hündchen!" Mit dem Welpen im Arm stand Hain wieder auf. Mit einer Handbewegung tauschte er den Hocker gegen einen verzierten goldenen Thron ein. Darauf ließ er sich fallen und ignorierte seinen Bruder. Mit einem Gedanken füllte sich der dunkelhaarige Gott, der diesmal einen festlichen grünen Anzug trug, einen Teller und ließ ihn zu sich schweben. 

„Hain, Du hast Deine Füße auf den Tisch gelegt." 

„Das weiß ich, großer Bruder!" 

„Es gehört sich nicht, Hain. Nehme bitte Deine Füße vom Tisch und stelle sie auf den Boden." Der weißgeflügelte, engelsgleiche Gott warf seinem Bruder einen mißbilligenden Blick zu. Manchmal stellte der jüngere Unsterbliche seine Geduld ganz schön auf die Probe... 

„Kümmere Dich nicht um ihn, Teel, er ist es nicht wert", beruhigte Riga ihren Gefährten und schwebte auf seinen Schoß. „Mußt Du hier unbedingt auftauchen und mein Kleid ruinieren, Melosra?", fuhr sie ihre gerade erschienene Schwester an. 

„Laß meine Mutter in Ruhe, Tante Riga!" 

„Und Du willst was genau tun, wenn ich sie nicht in Ruhe lassen, Laya?!" 

Die Göttin der Kunst und Künstler, ein blonder Teenager, schnaubte verächtlich, „oh, Tantchen, ich werde Dich ganz mit schleimiger grüner Farbe einkleistern!" 

„Das wagst Du nicht oder..." 

„Eine solche Rache würde vollkommen unangemessen sein", ging Amos, der Gott der Gerechtigkeit dazwischen. 

„Oh doch, diese Rache ist geradezu perfekt", freute sich seine Schwester und Gattin Amoa. 

„Das muß ausgerechnet die Göttin der Rachsucht sagen, Du Flittchen!" 

„Kinder, es ist genug! Wir sind bei diesem Neujahrsball, um uns zu amüsieren, nicht, um zu streiten!" 

„Aber Mum..." 

„Nein, Daddy hat gesagt, es ist genug und dem wird nicht widersprochen!"   


„Darf ich Sie zu diesem Tanz überreden, Fürstin?" 

„Oh, ich würde mich freuen, Prinz!" 

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits", schmeichelte Nargen seiner entfernten Verwandten. Mit etwas Glück würde sie sich auf einen Flirt einlassen... 

Gul Nelam Jasad beobachtete die Szene von einem anderen Tisch aus und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Die Frauen fielen aber auch immer wieder auf seinen Freund herein... Natürlich war er eifersüchtig, aber Nargen hatte ihm stundenlang versichert, daß er weder Augen für die Damenwelt noch die anderen männlichen Gäste hatte. Das sei alles nur Theater, ein Schauspiel, um seinen guten Ruf als Casanova des Quadranten zu pflegen. Und um niemand mißtrauisch zu machen... 

„Guten Tag." 

„Guten Abend. Kennen wir uns nicht?" 

„Vielleicht haben Sie eine Statue oder ein Bild gesehen, als Sie den Tempel meiner Mutter besuchten. Erlauben Sie mir bitte, mich vorzustellen, Meeresgöttin Nalaia." 

„Gul Nelam Jasad. Was kann ich für Sie tun, große Göttin?" 

„Sie könnten mich duzen und mit mir tanzen, sterbliches Wesen!"   


„Das ist faszinierend, erzählen Sie bitte weiter!" Val hörte nur halbwegs der Priesterin zu, aber anscheinend hatte sie die richtige Antwort gegeben. Die Legat war todmüde, hatte Hunger und konnte das noch nicht mal mit einem Faß Blutwein bekämpfen... 

Als sie von einer weiteren Ansage unterbrochen wurden, hellte sich das Gesicht der Dienerin Amos plötzlich auf. „Das Feuerwerk geht jeden Moment los! Möchten Sie es sich auch ansehen?" 

„Das Feuerwerk fängt an? Natürlich will ich das sehen!" Legat Gawlak hatte keine Ahnung was ein Feuerwerk war, aber das Wort hörte sich so lustig an... 

„Das ist ja schön!", hauchte die Legat ehrfurchtsvoll, als die erste Salve den Himmel erhellte. Das Feuerwerk auf Kvanergga war etwas anders als das menschliche, war es doch vom ganzen Planeten zu sehen und hatte die Beteiligung der Götter.   


15 kvanergganische Minuten dauerte das Spektakel. Danach wurde vom Moderator das Ende verkündet. Und live hielt Königin und Präsidentin Adira Gragragrua vom Inneren des Schlosses ihre Neujahrsansprache an die Bürger des IVK. Darin erklärte sie noch einmal kurz die umfangreiche Reform, faßte die Ziele für die nächsten 280 Tage zusammen und ließ das letzte Jahr, das erfolgreichste für die noch junge Demokratie, Revue passieren. Nebenbei erinnerte sie, das die Volksabstimmung Mitternacht beendet wurde. 

Als sie das hinter sich hatte, wechselten die Herrscherin und ranghöchsten Soldaten schnell in die Galauniform der Armee und gingen wieder in den Garten. Die Galauniform wurde nur bei ganz besonderen Anlässen, wie Königskrönungen, Präsidentenvereidigungen, Staatsbegräbnissen, von den Soldaten angezogen. Von den Monarchen noch seltener. 

Sie bestand aus Oberhemd, normaler Anzughose und doppelreihigem, über die Hüften reichenden, taillierten Jackett mit goldenen Knöpfen in schneeweiß. Je nach Temperatur wechselten Stoff und Material, erlaubt war, die schwarzen Schuhe gegen Stiefel, Hemd gegen T-Shirt oder Pullover und Hose gegen knöchellangen Rock zu ersetzen. Rang-, Flottenabzeichen und Name waren mit Goldfaden in Sakko und Hemd eingestickt. Das Glanzstück war ein kunstvoll verzierter silberner Helm mit hochklappbarem Gesichtsschutz und einer Figur auf der Stirn. Meist das Wappen des Schiffs. 

Auf einem kleinen Marmorplatz im Park hatten sich schon Kamerateams versammelt. Die Ernennung des General of the Fleet der neuen Luftwaffe stand bevor. 

Jeweils ein Soldat der nun fünf Flotten salutierte, als sich Adira Gragragrua mit den vier anderen Kommandanten aufstellte. Dann kniete Loran Zardognas vor der Herrscherin nieder. Schon mit dem neuen Flottenabzeichen. Das bestand aus drei goldenen Strichen unten horizontal und vertikal an den Seiten, zwischen denen ein Vogel flog. 

„Krieger Loran Zardognas, ich ernenne Sie in dieser Stunde, die uns die Götter voller Gnade geschenkt haben, zum Kommandanten der Luftwaffe des Imperiums von Kvanergga. Damit erteile ich Ihnen den Rang eines General of the Fleet und berufe Sie als Mitglied in den Militärrat des IVK." 

„Königin Adira von Gragragrua, ich danke den Göttern, Ihnen, dem Volk von Kvanergga und dem Militärrat voller Demut für diese Ehre. Ich schwöre von diesem Tag an und für die Zeit meines Kommandos Kvanergga treu zu dienen, die Götter voller Ehrfurcht anzubeten, die Luftwaffe mutig in den Krieg zu führen und immer das Wohl meiner Soldaten über mein eigenes Wohl zu stellen." 

„Möge das Universum vor Ihnen voller Horror zittern, mögen Sie den Namen des Imperiums von Kvanergga und der Götter in die unendlichen Weiten des Weltalls tragen. Sie dürfen jetzt aufstehen." 

„Danke, Königin." 

Adira Gragragrua ließ sich von einem Diener das neue Rangabzeichen geben und legte es dem anderen Kvaggra an. „Tragt dieses Zeichen mit Ehre und Stolz." Dann übergab sie ihm das Schwert des Kommandanten mit folgendem Befehl: Bringen Sie Ihrem Volk an diesem Schwert das Blut unserer Feinde in die Heimat!" Das kostbar verzierte Schwert hatte die letzten 7000 Jahre kein Flottenchef der Luftwaffe mehr getragen, aber Riga hatte es aufbewahrt. 

„Das werde ich, Königin!" 

„Jetzt, wo wir den Traditionen und den Formalitäten genüge getan haben, sollten wir uns an die Arbeit begeben, Generals! Diener, holen Sie mir meinen Bruder und Legat Dukat."   


„Was Daddy wohl macht?" 

„Schätzchen, der hat doch mit den anderen Politikern und Generälen die Konferenz. Das wird noch eine Weile dauern, bis sie fertig sind. Hat Prinz Gragragrua nicht gesagt, daß sie bis fünf, wenn das Ergebnis der Volksabstimmung da ist, durchmachen, hm?" 

„Ja, aber findest Du es nicht schlecht, wenn er gar nicht schläft? Danach müssen sie noch viel mehr tun und wenn er müde ist, kann er sich nicht richtig konzentrieren." 

„Du bist eine sehr kluge junge Frau, Ziyal. Ich habe ihm das gleiche gesagt und habe auch mit der Königin und dem Prinzen darüber gesprochen. Aber wenn sie sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt haben, rücken sie nicht mehr von ihrer Position ab..." 

„Schade, Daddy würde bestimmt noch gerne ein bißchen gefeiert haben. Aber ich verstehe, daß diese Sachen wichtiger sind, Val." 

„Dann ist es gut. Was hältst Du davon, wenn wir uns noch ein nettes Brüderpaar zum Tanzen suchen und dann gehen wir ins Bett?" 

„Können wir uns vorher noch bei Daddy verabschieden und ihn fragen, ob wir ihm etwas holen sollen?" 

„Das ist eine ganz tolle Idee, meine Kleine!", lächelte Val voller Zuneigung für ihre Stieftochter.   


[Ein neuer Spieler 9][1]

[Artemis' FanFiction][2]

   [1]: spieler9.html
   [2]: Datei:///fanfic.html



	9. Kapitel 9

Ein neuer Spieler 9 Autor: Artemis (Artemis1000@gmx.net)   
Disclaimer: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine gehört Paramount.   
Zeitlinie: Circa 3 Monate nach Zu neuer Würde   
Altersfreigabe: NC-17   
Kapitel: 9/9   
Paare: DU/VA, NG/JA, AG/RM   
Inhalt: SLASH Mit seiner neuen Frau und einer kleinen Flotte besucht Dukat Deep Space Nine. Doch dann beweisen die Propheten einen eigenartigen Humor, als sich die Ereignisse überschlagen...   
Kommentar: Ich weiß, die Beschreibung ist bescheuert, aber ich bin darin nicht gut ;-(   


**Ein neuer Spieler**   
**_Von Artemis (Artemis1000@gmx.net)_**

Kapitel 9   
  


Im Präsidentenpalast beobachteten mehrere Frauen und Männer von einem runden Tisch aufmerksam eine Komm-Konsole. Jeden Augenblick würden sie das Ergebnis der Volksumfrage über die Aufnahme Cardassias in das Imperium von Kvanergga zugesandt bekommen. 

„Gut, gehen wir noch mal schnell alles durch, Leute! Wenn das Ergebnis positiv ausfällt, woran ich gar keinen Zweifel habe, nehmen wir uns unsere Unterlagen und gehen sofort in die große Pressehalle für die Pressekonferenz. Die Medien erhalten das Ergebnis eine Minute später. Mehr Zeit haben wir nicht, um uns darauf vorzubereiten. Wir haben mehr Resultate erzielt, als zu erwarten waren in fünf Stunden und darauf können wir stolz sein. Es gibt also keinen Grund, zu mauern. Verstanden?" 

Acht Köpfe nickten brav. In dem Moment wechselte der Schirm der Konsole und meldete eine eingehende Nachricht. Prinz Nargen Gragragrua gab dem Computer den Befehl, sie anzuzeigen und wartete mit vor Spannung angehaltenem Atem. 

„Ja! Oh Götter, wir haben es geschafft! Wir haben es tatsächlich geschafft!", atmete die Präsidentin erleichtert auf. 

„Wow! Wir haben 84 Prozent! DAS hab sogar ich für unmöglich gehalten!" 

„Legat Dukat, geht es Ihnen gut? Sie sollten mit diesem Ergebnis zufrieden sein, sie hatten sehr wenig Zeit und es ist das Beste, das wir in den letzten fünf Jahren hatten." 

„Mir geht es gut, danke, Königin. Ich bin nur überrascht. Geschockt", lächelte der Cardassianer. Er hatte niemals mit einer solch großen Unterstützung gerechnet und jetzt war er schon dabei, sich in Gedanken das neue Cardassia auszumalen. Und einen Alpha-Quadranten unter der Herrschaft des IVK... 

„Tja, solche Überraschungen gibt es öfters, wenn man es mit den Kvaggra zu tun hat! Wir müssen jetzt gehen, schnell! Ich bin schon gespannt, zu erfahren, in welchen Distrikten wir diese extrem hohen Zahlen haben." 

„Das sollten wir in einer halben Stunde herausfinden können. Es ist natürlich möglich, daß die Fernsehsender in der ganzen Aufregung vergessen, diese Grafiken zu zeigen..." 

„Oh, ich bin ja ein schrecklicher Freund! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" 

„Danke, Nargen."   


Auf dem kurzen Weg von der Konferenzecke des Präsidentenbüros zum Pressezentrum zwei Etagen tiefer, bekam Legat Dukat auch die Glückwünsche der anderen Kvaggra. Er war überrascht, daß sein Volk so willkommen war, wo sie doch im Alpha-Quadranten als nicht vertrauenswürdig und brutal verschrien waren. Zurecht. Aber was sollte das schon heißen, wenn man es mit einer Rasse zu tun hatte, die ganz oben stand in Sachen Skrupellosigkeit... 

Der große Pressekonferenzraum, in den etwa 500 Journalisten paßten, platzte aus allen Nähten, als Königin und Präsidentin mit dem Thronerben, die fünf Kommandanten des Militärs, Innenminister, Einwanderungsminister, Außenminister, Expansionsminister, die vier höchsten Götter und Legat Dukat, der Vertreter der CRA, den Raum betraten und auf bereits aufgestellten Stühlen Platz nahmen. 

„Lassen Sie es uns wie immer machen: Zuerst gebe ich eine Zusammenfassung bekannt, dann machen wir alle reihum unsere Statements und danach stellen Sie Ihre Fragen, okay? Gut! 

Die Fakten sind, daß wir eine Zustimmung für die Aufnahme der Cardassianer von 84 Prozent haben. Da das Parlament und der Militärrat schon vor ein paar Tagen zugestimmt haben, ist die Aufnahme der Cardassianer damit beschlossen. Ich muß noch ein Papier unterzeichnen, dann ist sie auch offiziell. 

Unser Plan ist folgendermaßen: Wenn der nächste mit dem Statement dran ist, setze ich schnell meinen Daumenabdruck und meine Unterschrift unter das Papier, dann geben wir die Daten vom PADD in den Zentralcomputer ein, fertig ist die Aufnahme. 

Wie ich soeben erfahre, liegt die Wahlbeteiligung bei 98 Prozent, das erfreut mich sehr. Es ist immer wieder schön, zu sehen, daß sich die Bürger des Imperiums von Kvanergga für die Politik und die imperialen Entscheidungen interessieren. Ich danke Ihnen allen, die abgestimmt haben, weil es ein weiterer Stein für das Fundament unserer jungen Demokratie ist! 

Natürlich braucht Cardassia als neuer Distrikt, wir machen vorerst nur einen, je mehr Land wir haben, desto mehr Distrikte kommen, auch eine Hauptstadt. Die soll auf jeden Fall Cardassia Prime sein. Das stand von Anfang an fest, da hat nie jemand dran gezweifelt, super. Aber wie Sie alle wissen - oder zumindest hoffe ich das, sonst haben Sie die letzten Jahre als Einsiedler gelebt und das wünsche ich wirklich niemandem, weil es stinklangweilig ist - haben wir Cardassia Prime nicht. 

Uups, jetzt habe ich den Faden verloren. Das sollte erst ein paar Reihen später kommen. Ich habe hier so einen Notizzettel und hab vergessen, daß ich ihn habe. Okay, das wußte ich eigentlich, aber ich bin nicht auf die Idee gekommen, mich an die Notizen zu halten... 

Okay, wo war ich...? Ach ja, ich mach die Aufnahme offiziell. Dann werde ich, nach dem Ende der Pressekonferenz erst natürlich, eine nette Ansprache halten, mit der wir noch jedem Idioten am anderen Ende des Universums den Komm-Kanal blockieren. Wichtig ist, daß die auf Cardassia gezeigt wird, sonst hab ich mir die ganze Arbeit nämlich umsonst gemacht! 

Danach werden wir eine gemischte Flotte mit Soldaten aus allen fünf Teilen der Armee nach Cardassia schicken. Genau genommen, werden es 97 Schiffe sein. Die drei übriggebliebenen der Suqard hängen noch im Alpha-Quadranten rum. Die Fleet Generals werden ihnen sagen, welche Schiffe das genau sind, ich war zu faul, das auf meinen Notizzettel zu schreiben und hab's auch nicht behalten. Und ja, ich weiß selber, daß ich hier totalen Mist rede und blöd bin! 

Wir haben uns sogar einen super Grund ausgedacht, warum wir die Schiffe in die grobe Richtung von Cardassia schicken: Wir bauen eine vorübergehende Hauptstadt! Cool, hm? Ich wußte, daß Ihnen das gefällt! Diese 97 Schiffe werden in fünf Stunden losfliegen können. Während ihrer 22tägigen Reise werden die im Alpha-Quadranten verbliebenen Schiffe Messungen durchführen. Wir haben uns darauf geeinigt, einen Planeten zu nehmen, der strategisch gut liegt, aber schnell zu erobern ist, sich leicht überwachen läßt, ein mediterranes Klima hat, fruchtbar ist und keine intelligenten Bewohnern und Raubtiere besitzt. 

Dort werden wir das normale Prinzip der Mini-Evolution durchführen. Damit wird die Stadt zwar nicht die Wahl zur schönsten Distrikthauptstadt des IVK gewinnen, aber solange die Leute ein Dach über dem Kopf und warm haben, was zu futtern und saufen bekommen, geht das. Wir Kvaggra sind schließlich die besten Überlebenskünstler der Galaxis! Und wir sind hart genug, um in einer Hütte keine Triefnase zu bekommen! 

Wie das genau vor sich geht, was für Baracken wir bauen, et cetera wird Ihnen unser lieber Expansionsminister erklären. Der Einwanderungsminister hat etwas dazu zu sagen, wie wir die regimetreuen Cardassianer dazu bringen, sich uns anzuschließen und seine ersten Ideen, was wir denn mit dem cardassianischen Imperium und seinen Bewohnern anfangen sollen, wenn wir es erst mal haben. Ach ja, Außen- und Innenminister können dazu und zu viel mehr auch was sagen, aber das überlasse ich den Herrschaften. Wenn ich das jetzt sage, haben die ja nichts mehr zu sagen! 

So, jetzt noch zwei Punkte, dann sind Sie mich los! Die Übergangsregierung des Distrikts Cardassia gebe ich nun noch bekannt. Sie wird auf Kvanergga bleiben, bis es eine Hauptstadt gibt, von der sie arbeiten kann und ist vorerst nur eine Minimal-Besatzung. In 15 Monaten ist die nächste Wahl, bis dann wird es eine ordentliche Infrastruktur geben und wir können die politischen Feinheiten angehen. Solange müssen die paar Leutchen auskommen. Die Al Mragh hat schließlich auch mit wenigen Kämpfern angefangen und sie hat ein Imperium erobert! 

Die Namen und Ministerien sind: Magistratin Gräfin Gragragrua Leon, Infrastrukturminister Hohepriester des Teel Koras, Tempelverbindungsminister Poaradg, Innenminister Topaz, Wirtschaftsminister Oranz, Einwanderungsminister Wasdrad. Außen-, Kooperations-, Sicherheits- und Verwaltungsministerium werden vorerst nicht existieren im Distrikt Cardassia. Wenn Sie nicht vertraut sind mit unserer Regierung und sich wundern: Sie haben richtig gehört, wir haben nur neun Ministerien. Wir sind der Ansicht, daß umso weniger gearbeitet, desto mehr Leute da sind. 

Das letzte und durchaus wichtige Thema betrifft die Eingliederung der CRA-Soldaten in unsere Armee. Bis Mitternacht wird jeder CRA-Soldat eine Nachricht bekommen, die seinen neuen Rang und formalen Posten, die nächste Kleiderkammer, das nächste Umwandlungszentrum und die Berechtigungen enthält. Ich möchte meine Freunde bei den Medien eindringlichst bitten, darauf hinzuweisen. Wir werden unter Umständen einige Personen nicht lokalisieren können. 

Zuerst gliedern wir jeden in die Raumflotte ein, aber in diesen Briefen steht, was Sie tun müssen, wenn Sie in eine andere Flotte möchten. Deshalb ist es absolut wichtig, daß die Soldaten der CRA ihre Briefe bekommen. Ohne die geht nichts! 

Ich danke Ihnen herzlichst dafür, daß Sie uns Sendezeit gewähren und sich meine ziemlich sinnlose Plapperei so geduldig angehört haben!"   


Hunderttausende Lichtjahre entfernt, auf einer Raumstation in der Nähe des Planeten Bajor, hörten die Personen auf der OPS von Deep Space Nine der Brandrede der Präsidentin des IVK aufmerksam zu. 

„Alles, was ich Ihnen an diesem heutigen Tag sagen will, ist, daß jeder, der sich uns in den Weg stellt, unsere tödliche Rachgier zu spüren bekommt! Wir haben noch nie einen Krieg verloren und wir werden ganz bestimmt jetzt nicht anfangen!", wetterte Königin Adira Gragragrua voller Zorn. Ihre brennenden Flügel spannten sich majestätisch über den Hintergrund des Empfangssaals. 

„Im Namen der Götter Riga, Teel, Hain und Melosra und des Volkes des Imperium von Kvanergga erkläre ich hiermit offiziell der Cardassianischen Union den Krieg. Wir erheben Anspruch auf das ganze Territorium Cardassias. Wenn Sie nicht innerhalb von fünf cardassianischen Stunden öffentlich die Kapitulation erklären und Ihre Armee meinem Befehl unterstellen, beginnen unsere Schiffe den ersten Angriff!" 

Als das Bild der Präsidentin von den Monitoren verschwand, erschien für wenige Sekunden ein Brief mit der „schriftlichen" Kriegserklärung. 

Captain Sisko seufzte schwer, „nur die Zeit wird zeigen, ob die Kvaggra auch in Zukunft unsere Freunde bleiben oder unsere Feinde werden. Letzteres möchte ich nicht mehr erleben..." 

„Ich kann den Tag nicht abwarten, an dem die Kvaggra auf Cardassia Prime sind!", strahlte der neue bajoranische Verbindungsoffizier. 

„Aber es werden Cardassianer sein, die von da an den neuen Distrikt des Imperiums von Kvanergga lenken werden, Major...", warnte Sisko nachdenklich.   


„Schmeckt es Dir?", fragte Nargen Gragragrua seinen Freund ungeduldig. Sie standen an einem Fast Food-Imbiß und naschten einen Burger auf dem Weg zur Kleiderkammer. 

„Ja, schon, aber müssen wir uns dabei bekleckern?" 

„Das ist doch der ganze Spaß an der Sache! Man bekleckert sich nun mal so lustig wenn man das ißt! Bist Du fertig?" 

„Ja." 

„Super, dann laß uns gehen! Ich kann es gar nicht abwarten, Dich in kvanergganischer Uniform zu sehen!", grinste der Kvaggra mit einem anzüglichen Blick. 

„Nargen! Es sind Leute hier, wenn sie mißtrauisch werden und etwas zu den Journalisten gelangt, bekommt Deine Schwester einen Wutanfall", zischte der Cardassianer nervös. 

„Na und?! Nelam, denkst Du wirklich, es würde mich interessieren, was meine Schwester denkt und tut? Ich bin wahnsinnig verliebt in Dich und wenn Leute verliebt sind, tun sie nun mal wahnwitzige Sachen, die völlig verrückt sind und keinen Sinn haben. Komm, jetzt laß uns endlich gehen, Captain Jasad der Raumflotte, wir haben in 15 Minuten einen Termin im Krankenhaus!"   


Am Nachmittag des nächsten Tages saß General Val Gawlak in der rüstungslosen Umstandsuniform des kvanergganischen Militärs mit ihrer Tochter in einem der zahlreichen Cafes von Hrovggtga. Nach einem anstrengenden Tag gönnten sich die beiden Frauen ein bißchen Ruhe. Und sprachen dabei über Ziyals Zukunft. 

„Sieh mal, Liebes, Dein Vater und ich haben heute Morgen über Deine Studienpläne gesprochen. Wir haben doch für Übermorgen Termine bei den zwei Universitäten, die Dir gut gefallen. Jetzt haben wir uns schon mit dem finanziellen und praktischen Aspekt davon beschäftigt. Da wir formell schon unsere wahrscheinlichen zukünftigen Posten haben, auch, wenn wir erst noch die Umerziehung und Fortbildung machen müssen, bekommen wir auch schon das Gehalt." 

„Wie lange wird das eigentlich dauern?" 

„Zwei Monate Umerziehung auf K774-8, dann für die Raumflotte sechs Monate Fortbildung in Dinah City. Dein Vater bekommt monatlich 15.000, ich 10.000. Davon haben wir 2500 Steuer, der Satz liegt ja bei 10 Prozent. Da können wir Dir locker helfen. Die Studiengebühr sind 250 kvanergganische Prowdgragd, dazu kommen 150 für ein WG-Zimmer, noch mal 150 Kommunikationsgebühren, Wasser und Strom. Wir wissen, daß Du da nicht jobben kannst, deshalb wollen wir Dir 250 zum Leben, Versicherungen, Medizin und das bezahlen wir extra, und 50 Taschengeld geben. Reicht das?" 

„Danke, Val, das ist super! Mit 850 komme ich ganz sicher aus!" 

„Wenn Du noch was brauchst, wir werden unser Geld auf ein Konto hier überweisen lassen, Du kriegst ne Vollmacht... Oh, das hätte ich ja fast vergessen! Wir wollen Dir auch ein kleines U-Boot-Shuttle kaufen. Der Bus kommt in dieses Unterwasserdorf ja nur einmal am Tag und da kannst Du nichts machen. Nur das Studentenwohnheim, ein Tempel, die Uni und ein Supermarkt, das ist nichts!" 

„Aber das ist doch nicht nötig, das Ihr soviel Geld für mich ausgebt!" 

„Doch, doch, das ist nötig. Du bist meine Stieftochter und Du bekommst ein angemessenes Leben für ein Mädchen Deines Standes! Als Du in dem Arbeitslager warst, hast Du genug Einschränkungen für Dein ganzes Leben gehabt! Übrigens, ich habe heute Morgen in der Zeitung ne Anzeige von einem ganz tollen Häuschen hier in Hrovggtga gelesen. Was hältst Du davon, wenn wir Daddy dazu überreden, daß wir uns das kaufen?" 

„Möchtest Du nicht schon ein großes Grundstück auf dem Planeten kaufen, wo die vorübergehende Hauptstadt hinkommt?" 

„Ja, aber man kann nie genug Häuser haben...", lächelte Val. Plötzlich spürte sie einen stechenden Schmerz im Unterleib. „Die Wehen! Ich glaube, Clyton kommt!"   


„Oh Mist, ich werde nie wieder in meinem ganzen Leben ein Kind bekommen! Nie wieder! Es reicht mir! Ich hab KEINE LUST mehr!", schimpfte die frisch gebackene General des IVK Val Gawlak in einem klingonisch-vulkanischen Wutanfall. 

„Bitte, General, es ist in ein paar Minuten vorüber", versuchte die Geburtsärztin Anaara Lian ihre Patienten zu beruhigen. Sie hatten Erfahrung damit, daß die werdenden Väter durchdrehten, aber bei einer Gebärenden erlebte sie das zum ersten Mal. 

„Das sagen Sie mir schon seit 10 Minuten, Doktor! Ich hatte keine Lust, schwanger zu werden, also könnten Sie es mir wenigstens etwas einfacher machen!" 

„Aber ich kann Ihnen wirklich kein schmerzstillendes Mittel geben! Das würde gegen die Geburtsgesetzte verstoßen, die der große Gott Hain aufgestellt hat", verteidigte sich die Ärztin. „Und ich möchte wirklich nicht unfruchtbar werden!" 

„Was hat das denn damit zu tun?", fragte die klingonische Kriegerin. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit über Wehen, aber als eben diese klingonische Kriegern ließ sie sich von den Schmerzen nichts anmerken. Das war Alltag für sie. 

„Wenn eine Frau gegen seine Gesetze verstößt, läßt Hain sie zur Strafe schwanger werden, wenn sie noch keinen Mann geheiratet hat, das stellt sie als Prostituierte bloß, weil unsere Frauen wegen den Gesetzen der Götter bis zur Ehe Jungfrau bleiben müssen, und wenn sie verheiratet ist, so wie ich, läßt er sie unfruchtbar werden. Verstehen Sie, daß ich Ihnen nicht in dieser Sache helfen kann?" 

„Ja, das verstehe ich. Tut mir leid", entschuldigte sich Val zerknirscht. „Es ist meine erste Geburt und ich habe es mir nicht so schmerzvoll vorgestellt." 

„Normalerweise ist es das auch nicht, aber das Kind ist in der Querlage. So kann es nicht aus dem Geburtskanal heraus." 

„So ein Mist! Ich werde diesem kleinen Bastard zeigen, daß man so etwas mit seiner Mutter nicht macht! Das gehört sich nicht!" 

„Ich habe Ihnen etwas geholt." Vals betreuender Priester setzte sich auf die Bettkante und gab ihr ein Glas Wasser, „bitteschön." 

„Dann gehe ich mir jetzt schnell einen frischen Kittel anziehen." 

„Danke, Priester. Okay, Doktor. Ich bin wirklich durstig von dem ganzen Schimpfen auf das blöde Kind!" 

„Nun, ich glaube nicht, daß Ihr Clyton Aprogg Ihnen mit Absicht solche Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet. Aber wir werden etwas tun müssen. Was ist Ihnen lieber? Schnittentbindung, Herausbeamen oder telekinetisches Geraderücken des Babys?" 

„Gibt es keine vierte Möglichkeit?" 

„Ich befürchte, die gibt es leider nicht, General", sagte der Krankenpfleger und Geburtshelfer. 

„Was ist am wenigstens schädlich für meinen Clyton?" 

„Keine der Methoden ist wirklich schädlich. Wenn wir operieren, wird er abrupt ins Leben geholt und Sie müssen bis Übermorgen im Krankenhaus bleiben. Eine stillende Frau behandeln wir nur mit natürlicher Medizin und das dauert etwas länger. Sie müssen verstehen, daß die genetische Anpassung ein sehr komplexer Prozeß ist, den jede Kleinigkeit aus der Balance bringen kann. Das ist nicht gefährlich für den Einwanderer, aber die Muttermilch wird... sozusagen vergiftet." 

„Damit fällt das weg..." Jetzt verstand Val auch, warum man ihr keine Medizin gegeben hatte auf der Kandraz und sie war froh, daß sie sich an die Anweisungen der Ärzte gehalten hatte. 

„Es tut mir leid. Das Herausbeamen ist schmerzlos für Mutter und Kind, aber ziemlich brutal. Das Kind ist in einer Sekunde noch in der Gebärmutter, in der nächsten auf einer Mini-Transporterplattform. Das löst einen Schock aus. Das Baby telekinetisch in die richtige Position zu bringen, kann unter Umständen etwas schmerzhaft für die Mutter sein. Außerdem gibt es danach noch eine natürliche Geburt..." 

„Dann lassen Sie uns das telekinetische Zeugs machen!" 

„Bist Du Dir ganz sicher, Val`?" 

„Ja, Ziyal, das bin ich. Warum gehst Du jetzt nicht in den Warteraum, da ist es bestimmt angenehmer für Dich?" 

„Ich würde aber lieber bleiben..." 

„Na gut, aber störe bitte die Ärzte nicht." 

„Danke." Ziyal drückte ihre Stiefmutter noch einmal, dann ging sie zu einem Sessel am anderen Ende des Geburtsraums. Der grün eingerichtete und mit vielen blühenden Pflanzen geschmückte Raum erinnerte kaum an ein Krankenhaus, wenn da nicht die Geräte und in grüne Kleidung gepackten Mediziner gewesen wären.   


„Aua! Verdammt noch mal, das tut weh! Seid Ihr nicht mehr ganz klar im Kopf oder was?!" 

„General Gawlak, beruhigen Sie sich bitte. Es wird alles gut werden. Nur noch ein paar Zentimeter, dann ist Ihr Clyton in der richtigen Position." 

„Nur noch ein paar Zentimeter zuviel!" 

„Miss Dukat, könnten Sie bitte kommen?" 

„Selbstverständlich, Priester. Was kann ich tun?" 

„Legen Sie Ihrer Mutter bitte ein kühles Tuch auf die Stirn. Ich muß Ihr einen Teil der Schmerzen nehmen." Als ein hoher Priester des Hain war der alte Kvaggra dazu in der Lage, die Schmerzen anderer Lebewesen zu teilen. 

„Klar." 

Telepathisch sandte Doktor Lian eine Nachricht an den Krankenpfleger, mit dem sie zusammen das Baby rückte, daß sie jeden Moment aufhören konnten. Um genug Kraft für Fotopathie und Telekinese zu haben, mußten sie die nicht notwendigen Gehirnfunktionen, darunter die normalen fünf Sinne, abschalten. 

„Wie weit sind sie?" 

„Geschafft! Pressen Sie bei der nächsten Wehe mit aller Kraft, General. Wir haben das Kind gleich weiter gerückt, es sollte nicht mehr lange dauern."   


Keine 10 kvanergganischen Minuten später war es soweit. Während die Ärztin die Computeranzeigen überwachte, Ziyal Vals Hand hielt und der Geburtshelfer auf seinen Einsatz mit einer Wanne voll warmem Wasser und einer Decke wartete, wartete der Priester des Hain darauf, das Kind in Empfang zu nehmen. 

An den Füßen packte der Kvaggra den kleinen Jungen und zog ihn ganz heraus. Kleine Kvaggra kamen immer auf ihren eigenen Beinen zur Welt. Clyton knurrte mürrisch, wenn der Priester ihn in Empfang nahm und das rituelle Geburtsgebet sprach. „Wir heißen Dich willkommen, Sohn von Kvanergga, und danken den Göttern inbrünstig für das Geschenk Deines Lebens. Mögest Du für immer willkommen sein in unserer Mitte und Dich eine glorreiche Zukunft erwarten." 

Die Anstrengung der letzten Minuten war vergessen, als Val strahlend beobachtete, wie ihr Baby gebadet wurde. Dann wurde es in einem beheizten und mit Decken ausgelegten Kasten untergebracht. In dieser Diagnosestation wurden die Neugeborenen gescannt. 

„General Gawlak, ich gratuliere Ihnen herzlich zu Ihrem ersten Kind." 

„Vielen Dank, Priester." 

„Nein! Sie müssen noch liegenbleiben, die Nachgeburt ist noch nicht vollständig ausgeschieden!" 

„Urgh! Das hört sich ja an, als hätte ich Yakmist in mir!", verzog Val angewidert das Gesicht. 

„General..." 

„Ist ja schon gut! Wie lange dauert das denn? Ich möchte nämlich gerne heute noch meinen Sohn sehen! Sein V... Oh nein! So ein Mist! Ich bin ja SOO blöd! Ich hab gar keine frischen Sachen hier und ich hab noch nicht meinen Mann anrufen lassen, damit er mir frische herbeamt!" 

„Ich habe Daddy schon informiert, Val. Er sollte es schon abgegeben haben. Eine Krankenschwester hat mir versprochen, daß sie Dir die Klamotten und Babysachen bringt. Dad sollte sogar schon auf dem Weg hierher sein. Wenn er uns abholt, will er auch gleich seine Umwandlung machen lassen." 

„Danke, Schätzchen! Das ist eigentlich gar keine schlechte Idee, das bei der Gelegenheit gleich machen zu lassen... Weiß einer von Ihnen, ob man auch als Nicht-Kunde einen Termin braucht?" 

„Nein, bei uns geht das auch ohne Termin. Besonders bei prominenten Gästen. Die Untersuchung ihres Jungen dauert noch etwa 15 Minuten, wir müssen ihn noch zu den anderen Geräten rüberbringen. Soll ich mal nachfragen, ob Ihre Sachen schon abgegeben wurden?" 

„Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht. Diese Taschen wurde von General Dukat für General Gawlak und Mister Dukat an der Pforte abgegeben." 

„Danke, Schwester, das sind mein Sohn und ich. Ziyal?" 

„Oh, tschuldigung." Die Halb-Bajoranerin ging zur Tür und nahm die Tasche entgegen, brachte sie zu Val. „Brauchen Sie die Sachen von meinem Bruder schon?" 

„Bitte, Miss Dukat, dann können wir ihn gleich anziehen. General Gawlak, wenn Sie möchten, können Sie schnell ein Bad nehmen. Ich habe Ihnen schon Wasser eingießen lassen." 

„Danke, das ist sehr aufmerksam."   


20 Minuten später trug Val ihre kvanergganische Uniform, mit Rüstung, und hatte sich ihren Sohn in einem Tragebeutel vor die Brust gehängt. Das hatte man ihr empfohlen, weil kleine Kvaggra viel Nestwärme brauchten und er so ihren Herzschlag hören konnte. Gerade war sie dabei, sich von ihrem Geburtsteam zu verabschieden. 

„Ich danke Ihnen für alles." 

„Es war uns eine Freude." 

„Wie ist das mit der Nachsorge? Wann soll ich kommen und wohin?" 

„Die Daten Ihres Sohnes werden, wenn Sie damit einverstanden sind, von uns auf der Geburtsstation an die Kinderstation weitergeleitet, man könnte sich dann mit Ihnen in Verbindung setzen." 

„Das ist toll, klar bin ich einverstanden!" 

„Was Ihre Nachsorge betrifft, habe ich Ihnen auf diesem Zettel zwei Termine aufschreiben lassen. Da Sie die vollständige Behandlung aus einer Hand wünschen und das bei der Schwangerschaftsbetreuung schon so gut geklappt hat, werde ich Ihre Nachsorge zusammen mit dem Oberarzt der Nachsorge machen. Des weiteren haben wir Ihnen hier einige Informationen aufgeschrieben. Wie Sie Ihren Sohn anmelden, seine genauen Daten, Krankenakte, die technischen Informationen zur Implantation." 

„Vielen Dank. Soll ich bei der Abrechnung sofort mit Kreditkarte bezahlen oder schicken Sie mir eine Rechnung zu?" 

„Unsere Abrechnungsabteilung wird Ihnen eine Rechnung zusenden", sagte die Ärztin mit dem gleichen Charme, mit dem sie Val ein paar Minuten vorher zur Mutterschaft gratuliert hatte. Für Kvaggra war es ein ganz normaler Teil des Lebens, daß man für alles bezahlen mußte. Nur die genetische Anpassung sowie die anderen, durch die Einwanderung verursachten Kosten finanzierte der Staat seinem neuen Bürger. 

„Okay. Ich wünsche Ihnen allen noch einen angenehmen Tag. Dann laß uns mal gehen, Ziyal." Val warf einen Blick auf den kleinen Jungen vor sich und mußte unwillkürlich lächeln. Ihr Sohn. 

Und Clyton war ein besonders süßes Baby mit seinen gelockten schokoladenbraunen Haaren, den ultramarinblauen Augen und leicht bräunlicher Haut. Definitiv hatte er viel von seiner klingonischen Großmutter. Das bezeugte auch die gewölbte Stirn, genauso ausgeprägt wie ihre eigene. Unter dem ansonsten unverkennbar cardassianischen Aussehen waren die minimal geriffelte Nase und die leicht spitzen vulkanischen Ohren kaum zu erkennen. 

„Du wirst ein großer und gefürchteter Krieger werden, mein Sohn. Kein klingonischer, zugegeben, aber Kvanergga ist kein schlechter Planet, um Heimat zu nennen..."   


Epilog   


Auf einem unwirtlichen Planeten standen zwei große Gebäude geschützt durch eine Kuppel. Eines der Gebäude war aus der Nähe als Hotel-Restaurant mit Supermarkt zu erkennen, auf dem Schild des anderen stand, daß es ein Umerziehungszentrum war. Letzteres war eine große weiße Anlage, die einer Universität ähnelte und durch die aufgehende Sonne in ein rotes Licht getaucht wurde. 

Im Versammlungsraum dieses Gebäudes trat ein junger Kvaggra in Zivilkleidung vor das Rednerpult. „Guten Morgen, Soldaten und Zivilisten. Mein Name ist Edraz Qordgag, ich bin Direktor dieses Umerziehungszentrums. In dieser Funktion heiße ich Sie herzlich willkommen auf K774-8 und im Umwandlungszentrum 85 zum Sonderlehrgang 005 dieses Jahres.."   


[Artemis' FanFiction][1]

   [1]: Datei:///fanfic.html



End file.
